The Lone Wolf
by Royal Devil
Summary: While on vacation in America Yukina gets seperated from the group. Afterwards a wolf demon named Riku offers to protect her and help her find her friends. Love starts to blossom. Yuk/Riku(OC) Yus/Kei Kur/Bot Hiei/OC Kuw/OC
1. Washed Away

Author's Note: This my first fanfic on fanfiction.net so go a little easy with the flames. Had to repost cause my computer has been a pain in the… well, you know. As said before parings are Yukina/OC, Yusuke/Keiko, and Boton/Kurama. Personally I don't think Kuwabara is good enough for Yukina, and Hiei would agree with me on that. Kuwabara does make me laugh a lot and I'm considering adding a character to be with him. It all depends on your opinion. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own all made up characters. 

Chapter 1 

Washed Away

It was a sunny day in South Dakota. Our favorite spirit detective and his team had been given a much-needed vacation from Koenma. They decided to go to America for their time off and were now only a few miles from the famous Mt Rushmore. The group consisted of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Boton, Keiko, and Yukina. They had currently gone across most of the west on their cross-country trip to New York. 

Yukina looked around the camp everyone had set up for the night in the mountains that covered the area. Yusuke was using rocks as target practice for his Spirit Gun. Kuwabara was throwing the rocks in the air for the targets. Kurama was admiring the local flowers of the area. Hiei was lying on a tree branch with his eyes closed but was clearly not sleeping. Boton was helping Keiko get lunch ready. 

Yukina sigh to herself _This place is so peaceful and beautiful_ she thought. _I think I'll go take a walk_ and with that she got up and headed for a trail. 

She had actually grown some since joining the others. She had a growth spurt about two months ago.  She was now around 5 feet 6 ½ inches in height. Her body had filled out more. Her height was about the only thing that had changed. She was still the same sweet, caring girl she always was. She now whore a white shirt that was tucked into a pair of jean shorts that went three inches above her knee and hiking boots.       

Kuwabara saw his crush start to walk away. "Hold it Urameshi." he said. "What is it Kuwabara?" Yusuke replied. "Yukina's leaving" "Well maybe she's tired of seeing you" Yusuke joked. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY" he yelled back. "Why don't you just ask her where she's going" "Fine then I will." And with that Kuwabara jogged to her. 

"Hey Yukina!" she turned to look at him. "Yes Kazuma?" she asked. "Where are you going" "Just for a walk" "Ok…so you want me to come along and protect you?" "Thanks for the offer, but I doubt there's anything dangerous out here" "Oh alright, be careful" "I will" she replied and continued on her way. 

Hiei had been listening the entire time. He had also grown a little. Now he was 5 foot 5 inches in height. _Why would she want to take a walk?  _he asked himself as she disappeared behind the trees. He looked down at Kurama and jumped down next to him "What are you looking at fox?" he asked, "Just looking at these flowers, you think Boton will like them?" Kurama asked with a hinted of nervousness in his voice. "Hn, how should I know what she likes, do I look like I can tell what that overexcited bitch likes." "Don't call her that Hiei" Kurama growled "Sorry" Hiei said under his breath. For a while now Kurama had developed a crush on Boton. Hiei just thought as it as weak emotions and was annoyed by Kurama always asking him for advice. He looked to the left and saw Yusuke and Keiko flirting under another tree leaving Boton to do the cooking. Kurama went to help her. _Stupid humans _he thought _Yukina should be okay out here so theirs no point in following her. _He jumped back onto the branch and looked at the direction Yukina had gone. 

Back with Yukina

_Oh my god _she thought in amazement. Yukina had been walking for a few minutes now and had come across a sparking river. She sat on a log to enjoy the scenery. Her friends came to her mind. Yusuke and Kurama were just friends to her who she cared about. Boton and Keiko had become her best friends and they often went shopping together and other things. She loved Hiei like a brother and always hoped he would one day find her real brother. Kuwabara was one of her best friends friend she had and he made her laugh a lot but the thought of being his girlfriend had never really crossed her mind. He was a friend and nothing more.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a wounded bird on a ledge over the river. She rushed over to it and picked it up "Poor thing." She could see it had a broken wing. "Don't be afraid I can help you" she put her hand on the small creature and it started to glow. The bird slowly stood up in her hand and flew onto her shoulder and chirped a thank you. She giggled and said "Your welcome, now fly away and be more careful." The bird obeyed and flew into the forest.

This whole time Yukina hadn't noticed the sound of the ledge cracking under her. She got up to head back to the camp when it gave way under her. With a scream she fell into the rushing water. 

At the camp 

Hiei was still in the tree when a scream ripped through the air. He jumped down and ran to where the scream came from. 

"That sounded like Yukina" Yusuke said. "Don't worry my love I'm coming" Kuwabara said and ran into the forest. "Kuwabara that's the wrong way" Kurama said as he ran with the others towards the river. "HEY WAITUP" he yelled.

Hiei was ahead of the others when he saw the river. When he reached he saw Yukina in the middle of the river holding on to a rock for dear life. "HOLD ON YUKINA" he yelled to girl. "HIEI HURRY I'M SLIPPING". "Damit" he said. There was no way he'd be able to jump on the rocks to her they were to slippery. Then an idea came to him. He chopped down a tree with his katana. It fell to over to the other side creating a bridge. He ran to the middle and laid down on his belly while reaching for her outstretched hand. He was on the verge of reaching her when a log caught in the river's strong current hit Yukina's hand that was holding on to the rock. Hiei watched helplessly as she went under still being pulled away. " Yukina" he said as tear gems started to pour out of his eyes "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

That's all for now. You probably hate me for what I did to Yukina but its necessary for the story. Next chapter the group's reaction and Yukina gets in more trouble. Read and Review. Flames are tolerated. 


	2. New Danger

AN: I found time to Update my story, which is rare on a Thursday. This will be short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. 

Disclaimer: Already on Chapter 1.

Chapter 2 

New Danger

Hiei got back on solid ground trying to stop more tear gems from falling before the others got there. _Why did this have to happen to Yukina why? _He thought to himself. Just then the others arrived.

The others could already tell something was wrong by the way Hiei was acting. He was on his hands and knees staring at the ground. _Is the shrimp crying? _Kuwabara wondered. Kurama was the first to speak. "Hiei… what happened, Where's Yukina." "She's gone" everyone gasped, "the river took her." "No not her anyone but Yukina" Kuwabara said tears rolling down his checks. He bolted back to camp. Keiko ran back to camp crying at the lose of her best friend Yusuke ran after her. Kurama had and arm around Boton as she cried into his chest. "Boton" she looked up at him " Head back to camp I'd like to speak to Hiei alone." Boton understood. Hiei would suffer the most from Yukina's death. She went back tears still falling.  

He looked at Hiei. Never had he seen him so depressed. "Hiei?" "I was so close" Hiei looked at Kurama "I let her slip right through my fingers." "She was the only family I have left and I was powerless to save her." "Hiei I'm sorry" Kurama said. "She was the only thing that gave me a purpose to live all these years." "Hiei don't go killing yourself there's a chance Yukina may still be alive." "DON'T GIVE ME FALSE HOPES!" Hiei erupted. "Hiei remember she's a demon to and there is a slight chance she survived." Hiei said nothing. "If she is still alive then she's somewhere down the river." "Lets go back and plan how we'll search for her." "Very well fox, you my be right." And with that they went back to camp.

Somewhere way down stream and I mean way 

Yukina slowly opened her eyes. _What happened? Where am I? _She asked her self. She sat up as images flashed in her head. The bird, falling into the river, Hiei trying to rescue her, then everything went blank. _I must have washed up here._ Then she inspected her current condition. She was soaking wet and her shirt now clung to her. Her body had received a few bruises from running into rocks in the river but was quickly healing. She got up and observed her surroundings. The area had fewer trees than where the camp was and the mountains were further apart. _What is this place? _She wondered as she started to walk around to take in the sights. She remembered once being taught to follow a river upstream when lost. "Maybe everyone's not to far" she started walking wondering how far she had gone. 

Suddenly a deep and menacing voice broke her thought " Well well well what have we here?"

See what I told you more trouble. Next chapter, we introduce the OC. Just be open-minded about him. I'll try and post it soon.  


	3. The Wolf

Updated sooner than expected. This is the chapter you've been waiting for; the OC will finally be introduced. Remember keep an open mind. I've been trying to stay as original as possible and this idea for him was as original as they come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho 

Chapter 3 

The Wolf 

Yukina turned around and gasped at what she saw. Standing in front of the tree line was a massive bear demon. It had black fur and red eyes. He looked half man half bear. He wore a deerskin loincloth and had menacing claws and fangs. 

"Who are you, what do you want" she asked. He started to chuckle "I am the bear demon Domaru and you are my next meal." Yukina gasped. "It's been a while since I had an ice demon for a meal, they are a rare treat indeed." He lunged at her but she somehow managed to move out of the way and make a run for the forest. "I love a good chase works up an appetite" he laughed. 

Yukina was running as fast as she could. The branches were ripping her shirt along the way. The bear was to big to get through the forest easily but she could hear trees crashing down behind her. She saw a clearing up ahead. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks. She had just missed falling off the edge of a high cliff. _Oh no _she thought. Domaru came out of the trees "You're pretty fast but I know this land better than you and easily tracked you" he said a started walking toward her a sadistic grin on his face. Yukina did the only thing she could do, she screamed. 

Not to far away

"Ahhh this is the life" a voice said from a tree branch. In the tree was a boy who looked around 17 in age. He was 5 feet 8 inches in height. At first glance one would think he was just another one of the many Indians that lived in the area, but on closer inspection you could see he wasn't human. His skin was tan brown in color. He had long black hair that went just beyond his neck. It was tied in a ponytail with two bangs that hung on the side of his head (think Mirai Trunk's hair style only black). His eyes opened to revel golden wolf like eyes. On the tip of each finger was a claw that looked like it could slice through anything. He whore a black muscle shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. On his feet he whore a pair of black army style boots. Over all of this was a red trench coat that was left open. On his hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves. Strapped to his back was a sword. And hanging out of the back of his coat was a black bushy wolf tail. He was a wolf demon.

In North America wolf demons were the dominant species of the wild, though some demons were more powerful. Most looked like Indians because they were the only humans to live in the Americas for centuries so naturally the wolf demons, and other demons that had a human form, took on their characteristics. Even today they still keep that look. This guy was no exception.  

"I think I'll just relax here for now then keep searching for that stupid bear" he said as he started to drift to sleep.

Just then his sensitive hearing picked up a scream. _That never means anything good _he thought as he started running toward the scream. Ahead he saw a girl about to be clawed to pieces by a bear demon. The wolf gritted his teeth and let out a growl _Domaru. _"Better hurry." 

Domaru had Yukina cornered at the cliffs edge and was raising a clawed hand. "Don't worry I'll make this quick" he said. He brought his hand down. Yukina braced herself for the blow but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Domaru's eyes were wider. He seemed to have sensed something. He looked to his left and almost immediately went crashing into a nearby boulder. Yukina then saw someone wearing red was in front of her. He turned his head to face her. "You okay" he asked Yukina could only nod. "Good, stay here I'll handle him" he then turned back to Domaru who was getting up.

"Your that wolf I fought when I had those wolf demon pups for lunch" this caused the wolf to growl " Those were my pack's pups you monster." "They were quit tasty" "That's why I'm been searching for you, so I can kill you for what you've done" "Don't make me laugh a weak wolf demon could never defeat me" "Why don't you come see what this weak wolf can do" "Very well" and with that both fighter charged each other.

Domaru slash at the wolf from the left but the wolf saw this and jumped over Domaru. Domaru turned and started throwing punches to the wolf who dodged each one. The wolf caught one of the punches and pulled Domaru toward him then kicked him in the stomach. Domaru stumble back "That's it time to finish this CHAOS ROAR" he opened his mouth and a huge ball of energy came at the wolf. "Two can play at that game" he put his right hand behind him and his claws started to glow red "CRESCENT CLAWS" he slashed the air and out flew five red crescent shaped blades of energy. The two attacks collided but the crescent blades sliced through the energy ball and went straight for Domaru. The blades stated to circle the bear demon and slashed his skin. The five blades flew back to the wolf and were absorbed back into his claws. Domaru stood where he was with various slash wounds on his body "Curse you" he growled. 

"Now its my turn" the wolf said confidently. He brought his right hand up and grabbed the sword strapped to his back. He unsheathed it to reveal a yard long double-edged straight sword with a crescent shaped hilt. "Is that what I think it is?" Domaru asked with fear in his voice. "Yes this is the legendary sword Crescent Edge" the wolf replied bringing the sword in front of him. It started to glow white. "Now to end this" the wolf charge at Domaru with speed that rivaled Hiei. Domaru prepared another blast but the wolf suddenly disappeared. He reappeared above Domaru and brought the sword down. He stabbed Domaru right in the head. Then disappeared as Domaru fell to the ground dead. The wolf reappeared in front Yukina " He won't be causing any more trouble" he said. Just then Domaru's body started to glow and then blew up. 

The cliff started to collapse beneath Yukina and the wolf. "SHIT" he said. He suddenly picked Yukina up bridal style "Hold on… and please don't scream to loud" and before Yukina could ask what he meant he jumped off the side of the cliff headfirst. She grabbed his neck in fear. He then flipped over so that his feet were facing the ground. They were about to land on a long slope "This is going to ruin my shoes" he said. He landed on his feet and started siding down the slope. Up ahead was a drop that leads to some rapids. Behind them the cliff was crashing down the slope. Just when they reached the edge of the drop the wolf jumped high above the rapids doing a flip and landed safely on the other side with Yukina still clinging to him. He turned around to see the cliff crash into the water. 

"That was close" he said. He put down Yukina on her feet and let her lean on him to recover. "Sorry to scare you like that" Yukina got her breath back "It's okay and thank you for saving me from Domaru" "Don't mention it" he replied smiling revealing a mouthful of fangs. _He's so cute _Yukina thought. _Wait what am I thinking _she thought with her head down hiding a blush. She then looked at him again. He really was pretty handsome and she could see from the way his chest was a little exposed from his shirt he was pretty muscular. The wolf had just got his first good look at Yukina was and was distracted a little by he outfit. Because of running through the forest Yukina's shirt was ripped in some places and it still clung to her body from being wet. Luckily for her she was wearing a bra. _My god she's beautiful. Where did that come from!? _The wolfthought_.  _He blushed when he realized he was staring at her but his dark skin tone hid it well. "By the way my names Riku" Yukina looked at him "Mine's Yukina." "Well then Yukina we'd better find a place to camp for the night so you can tell me what a girl like you is doing out here, follow me" and he started to walk toward the forest. She didn't budge from her spot. He turned and walked to her putting his hands on her shoulders and met her crimson eyes with his golden ones  "Don't be afraid I promise I won't harm you" he said comfortably. She smiled for the first since she was washed away from her friends. "Okay I'll go" she said shyly. They walked side by side into the forest. 

That's enough for now. Next chapter, Riku and Yukina learn more about each other and the gang begins their search for Yukina. Oh by the way, with this Riku the Ri- is pronounced like the re- in read and he has the same voice as Domon Kashu from G Gundam. Just thought I'd clear that up. I'll try and update soon. Read and Review please. Flames are tolerated.                      


	4. Explenations and the Search Begins

AN: We've finally introduced the OC Yukina will be with. In this chapter expect to get a small biography of Riku. He will also explain the details that made him chase Domaru. They also get a bit closer. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own the wolf demon Riku. 

Chapter 4 

Explanations and The Search Begins

Riku and Yukina had been walking in total silence since going into the forest. Riku was always alert in case of more danger. Yukina was still at his side. She took a few glances at him every now and then but he never noticed.

Riku stopped when they reached a clearing. "This looks like a good place Riku" Yukina said. "Maybe" he replied quietly. He lifted his head and started to sniff the air. "What are you doing?" Yukina asked, "I'm checking for any suspicious scents" he replied. "Looks like there's no danger here" he said after sniffing the air for about a minute. "You sit down on that log" he said pointing to one in the middle of the clearing "I'll get a fire going." Yukina sat down but felt a bit nervous at the thought of him leaving her even for a short time. 

"This one should be good enough" Riku said as he examined a tree at the edge of the clearing. _Good enough for what? _Yukina thought while watching him. Riku's claws started to glow red again "CRESCENT CLAWS" he yelled as he slashed the air. The same five blades he used against Domaru shoot out and headed for the tree. The sliced it into small logs about a foot long each. The tree fell into a neat stack. Riku grabbed a few of them and walked back toward the astonished Yukina. He leaned them into each other creating a small tepee. He then started putting leaved into the middle. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two pieces of flint. After a few minutes he got a good spark and stared to blow on the small flame. In no time there was a good-sized fire.

Riku got back up and sat on the log next to Yukina. He stared at the fire for a few seconds before breaking the silence. "So, why are you out in the wild alone?" he asked looking at her. She looked back at him "Well it wasn't my choice" and she went on explaining the events that led up to meting Riku. He listened with great interest. When she finished she went silent. "So let me get this straight, you were camping with your friends in South Dakota and fell into the river and got washed up near here?" he asked. Yukina nodded. "Well the river carried you a long way from your friends" he said. "Where am I?" Yukina asked. "Your in Colorado now" he replied. "WHAT" she yelled. "Please keep your voice down I have sensitive hearing" he said while rubbing his pointed ears. "Sorry its just that *sniff* I'll never find my friends now" she said starting to cry. Riku put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry this happened to you but you can't lose hope Yukina" he said reassuringly. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him tears still flowing. "Now stop crying while I go catch some fish to eat" he said getting up "I'll be back." 

Yukina watched him leave. _He sure is kind and cute to _she thought. This caused her to blush _I just met him and I'm already thinking like that. _She sighed and continued to wait. 

About ten minutes later Riku came back with five fish in each hand. "Lets eat" he said. "I don't eat fish like that" she said. She did eat sushi back in Japan but the fish he had were freshly caught. "Sorry, I'll cook them for you" he said. He gutted the fish, sharpened some nearby sticks, impaled the fish with them, and stuck the other end of the sticks into the ground around the fire. "How can you eat fish right after you catch them from a river without getting sick?" Yukina asked. "Wolf demons can stomach it but I personally prefer them heated up before I eat them" he replied "they should take about fifteen minutes to cook." 

"Why are you alone out here, I thought wolf demons lived in packs?" Yukina asked. "Do you really want to know?" he replied. "Yes" "Very well, it all started around eight months ago"

Flashback 

Riku was in the middle of a field slashing at imaginary enemies. He was wearing the same outfight but without the red trench coat. _This sword is my responsibility now and I have to master it _he thought with determination.

Suddenly he heard someone come up behind him. He was able to get the newcomer's scent and frowned. "Rogato, what are you doing out here?" he asked not turning around. "What, I can't even check up on my brother without getting asked questions?" a voice (which is the same as Miroku's from Inuyasha) replied. Riku seethed Crescent Edge and turned to face Rogato. 

Rogato and Riku were twin brothers. They pretty much looked the same but there were a few differences. The most notable one was Rogato's hair. Instead of the controlled style Riku had Rogato's hair was wilder in appearance. It went down to his shoulders and was spiky. One bang covered half of his left eye. His outfit was the exact opposite of Riku's. He had a red t-shirt with red pants and a black jacket. Like Riku, Rogato wore black army style boots and fingerless gloves. Because his jacket only went just past his waist you could see his tail better. At his side was samurai style sword. 

"I know you, your not here to just come here to check up on me" Riku said. "Actually I came here to ask you something." "What is it?" "What's it like to wield the Crescent Edge?" Rogato asked. Riku smirked "Well it's really no different from mastering your sword." "Your kidding" "Nope" "Well considering how big it is have you had any problems with it" "Not really." "Oh." 

The Crescent Edge was a pretty big sword. The blade itself was a yard long and the handle was a foot long. In total it was just about a foot and a half shorter than Riku was tall. 

Suddenly the sound of screaming children filled the air. Riku and Rogato looked in the direction it came from. "That's where the pups were playing" Rogato said. "You sure?" "Positive" "Rogato go get the pack, I'll try and stop it" "Okay be careful" "I will." Rogato headed back the way he came and Riku headed in the direction of the pups. _Please be alright _he begged.

When he got to where the pups were supposed to be a horrific sight greeted him. On the ground were the mangled bodies of six wolf pups. "Who did this?" Riku said aloud with rage in his voice. He heard a scream to his right and turned to see what it was. Over there the remaining nineteen pups were clinging each other as Domaru with blood on his claws and fangs approached them. One of them saw the Riku "RIKU HELP!!!" he called out. 

Domaru turned around. "Well it seems we have more company" he said cockily. Riku unsheathed his sword "Who are you?" he asked glaring at Domaru. "I am Domaru the most powerful demon of these lands" he replied. "You'll pay for what you've done." "And are you going to punish me" Domaru said smiling. "THAT"S IT" Riku yelled and charged Domaru. "I hate it when I'm interrupted in the middle of a meal" Domaru said with frustration in his voice. 

Riku swung his sword at him but the bear easily dogged it and punched Riku sending him flying into the trees. Riku emerged from the demolished trees with his cloths torn and clutching his right arm. _Where's the Crescent Edge _he thought. "I see you lost you little sword" Domaru said mockingly. 

He didn't get a good look at the sword and didn't realize what it really was. Throughout the world the Crescent Edge was considered one of the most powerful swords ever made. Legend has it the sword can kill an army in one swipe.

"It's time to finish you" Domaru said. He charged the wounded Riku. Riku was unable to move. He received a twisted his ankle when he hit the trees. Domaru toward over him and let lose a barrage of punches. They hit Riku with devastating power. "CHAOS ROAR" Riku only caught a glimpse of the attack before it hit him. With a thud he fell to his knees. Domaru grabbed him by his throat and lifted him so their eyes met. "You couldn't hurt me even if I was blindfolded" he said. "That's… what you think." Riku replied. His claws glowed red. "CRESCENT CLAWS" he slash the air right in front of Domaru's body. With a scream of pain Domaru dropped him and stumbled to the ground. Riku was on one knee and looked over at his enemy. Domaru's midsection was severely bleeding and he was clutching himself. "NOW YOU DIE" Domaru yelled getting ready to charge. Riku knew he was finished and watched as Domaru charged him.

"Oh no you don't" a voice said. Domaru looked to the right as Rogato kicked him right in the face. "Stop interfering" Domaru growled. Rogato took a defensive stance as Riku stumbled back up. "You okay" Rogato asked. "I'll live" Riku replied. "I'll just kill you both" Domaru yelled. Just then an arrow hit him on the shoulder. He winced in pain as he saw where it came from. Out of the woods came thirty-three wolf demons both male and female alike. "Damit, this isn't over" Domaru growled. He then blasted the ground and in a flurry of dust disappeared. 

The wolf that fired the arrow approached Riku whose wounds were almost healed. "Thanks Mokudo" Riku said. "It's my duty to help protect our next pack leader" the wolf demon replied. Mokudo was an intimidating demon. He was 6 foot 10 in height. All and all he looked like a 30 year old Indian but his tail and claws showed he wasn't. He wore brown pants and black boots. He didn't wear a shirt exposing a bulky midsection with a cross shaped scar over his heart. He let his long back hair hang freely. It almost went to his waist. Over his right eye was a slash scar. In his hand was a bow and strapped to his back was a quiver that held a number of arrows. 

"What was he doing here?" Mokudo asked. "He killed six of the pups" Riku replied solemnly. "Don't fell bad Riku, if you hadn't gotten here on time it could have bee a lot worse" Rogato said reassuringly. "But that monster is still out their" Riku said through clenched teeth. "There's nothing we can do about it now he covered his tracks well" Mokudo stated. Riku looked over to where the bodies of the pups were being carried to back to the village for burial. The mother and fathers of the killed pups followed them mourning their lose. "I can't let him live" Riku said heading for the trees he crashed into. "What are you going to do?" Rogato asked. Riku rummaged through the debris and found what he was looking for. He pulled the Crescent Edge out and sheathed it. "I'm going to hunt him down and kill him" Riku replied anger in his voice. "Tell mom and dad not to worry. I'll return when Domaru is no longer a threat to anyone." With that Riku took off in the direction Domaru's well hidden scent went. "Be careful" Rogato said as he watched his only brother leave. 

End Flashback

"For the past eight month's I've been hunting for Domaru and now that he's dead I can return to my pack" Riku said with sadness in his voice. Yukina looked at with teary eyes "That's so awful" she sad sadly. "It's beyond awful" Riku replied. "So now your going back to your pack?" Yukina asked. "Yes but over all this time I've become more of a lone wolf" Riku replied looking down at the ground. He thought of the pups that were killed. He knew each of them and was one of their trainers. Images of them playing without a care in the world filled his head. Yukina saw tears start to fall down his face. She put a reassuring arm around his shoulder "I'm sorry" she whispered. "It's alright" Riku replied. They sat there in silence.

_He was actually crying at the lose of those pups. Domaru was beyond heartless. I was really lucky when Riku came and saved me. Riku really has a good heart _Yukina thought. "Foods ready" Riku suddenly said bringing Yukina out of her thoughts. He got up and pulled the sticks out of the ground laying them over a cloth he pulled from inside his jacket. They let them sit for a few minutes. Yukina was starting to get hungry and couldn't wait to eat. She looked at Riku. He looked back at her. He knew what she wanted to ask and nodded to her. "Thank you" she said. She got up and picked up one of the fish and stared eating while sitting on the ground on her knees. "This is pretty good" she said after a few bites. "You should try them when special herbs and spices are added to them" Riku said watching her eat. "Aren't you going to eat?" Yukina asked. "No, I had a deer yesterday and won't have to eat till tomorrow night" he replied. "Oh." They sat in silence again. The sun was starting to set. 

Yukina was on her third fish when Riku asked "What will you do now?" Yukina looked at him "I'll look for my friends of coarse" "By yourself?" "If I have to." _She sure is determined to find them. I like that. _"Its to dangerous you can't go alone" Riku said. She looked down "I know" "You won't survive the trip" "But I have to get back to them" Yukina said. Tear gems started to fall "I miss them so much." The tear gems flowed from her eyes. Riku seeing this went to her and kneeled down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her a pulled her in for a comforting hug. Yukina cried on his chest his warmth helping to calm her. "Shhhh, its all right I'll be here for a shoulder you can cry on" He said running his hand over her hair that went over her back. He then made a decision. "Tell you what, I'll go with you to protect you and help you find your friends. In fact I'll be your friend the whole way." Yukina looked up at him and smiled "Thank you." "Your welcome" he replied smiling back. 

_He sure is handsome when he smiles. _Yukina thought. "Their just one problem" Riku said getting up and sitting back down on the log. "What's that?" She asked sitting next to him. "We're now near the end of my packs territory and the area around Mt. Rushmore is controlled by my packs arch enemies, the Dark Moon pack." "The Dark Moon pack, who are they?" "They are another pack of wolf demons but are exact opposites to my pack. You see my pack has sworn never to harm humans unless they threaten the pack. We prefer to exist with them in peace. The Dark Moon pack on the other hand believes humans should be driven off the lands. They readily kill any humans that get lost in their territory. In order for me to be able to travel there I need permission from my dad who's the leader of my pack." He explained. "So what does that mean" Yukina asked. "It means we have to go in the opposite direction toward my village and get permission to go there." "How far is it?" "It's around seventy five miles south of here. At top speed it'll take me two days to get there from here and that's when I'm alone. It may take longer traveling with you." he replied. Yukina remained silent. "So are you willing to go with me to my village then start the search for your friends?" he asked. "If I have to yes" She said. "Good here's the plan. Tomorrow we go south to my village. I'm pretty sure my dad will let me go with you. After we leave, we'll head back for the river you washed up from and follow it upstream. Along the way we'll pass through four other wolf pack territories but don't worry they're friends with my pack. If your friends are looking for you they'll stick to the river and won't be hard to find. We may have to stray from river some of the ways but as long as we stay within two miles of it I'll still be able to follow it. It should take us about three and half weeks." he said. "Sounds good to" me Yukina said cheerfully. 

"Alright, we'll start tomorrow. Better get some sleep" "Okay" Yukina replied getting up and lying down on some grass under a tree. "Yukina" she sat up and looked at him "Use this as a blanket" he said taking off his red trench coat and tossing it to her. "I know since your and ice demoness you won't get cold but it may be more comfortable for you if you used it" he said. "Won't you need it" she asked looking at the coat she was holding. It was pretty soft and was a bit heavy but not to heavy. "Don't worry I can manage without it, in fact you can keep it until we reach my village those cloths your wearing don't look like they'll last much longer." "Thanks" Yukina said. She then looked at him without the jacket. With it off, his muscle shirt was all that cover his body. His arms were extremely well muscled. They weren't to bulky but at the same time not to wimpy. I guess you could call them perfect. _He sure has one hot bod _Yukina thought. She lay back down to hide her blush from him. "Goodnight Riku" she whispered "Goodnight Yukina" he replied. _How could he… oh yeah wolf like hearing _she thought. _I guess traveling with him won't be so bad _was the last thought she had before drifting off to sleep. 

Riku jumped to a nearby tree branch and watched her sleeping form. After an hour the fire died down and the moonlight was the only light left. Being a wolf demon, Riku could see as well during night as during the day. He looked at her as she snuggled more into his coat. The moonlight hit her face through a gape in the branches of the tree she was under. _She sure is beautiful when she sleeps. Riku you're falling for her _he thought. He looked back at her _Something about her makes me fell all warm inside. She's different from other girls. Maybe because she's a demon to._ Throughout his life Riku had been to many places. He'd visited every major city in the U.S., Japan, parts of Asia and Europe, and Brazil and no matter where he went girls would always crowd him asking him to be their boyfriend or something along those lines. Yukina, on the other hand didn't act a thing like those girls. He liked that about her. _I'm going to enjoy traveling with her _he thought. He sighed and lifted his head to stare at the stars. 

Earlier that day with the others

Hiei and Kurama reached the camp and looked around. Kuwabara was mopping under a tree, Boton was sitting on a log crying, and Keiko was crying into Yusuke's chest as he patted her on the back saying reassuring things to her. _Depressing crowd _Hiei thought. Kurama headed toward where Boton was and sat next to her. "Boton?" "How can she be dead" "Don't think like that Boton" "But Kurama there's no way she could have survived" "Have you sensed her spirit leave her" "No" "Then she's still alive" He replied. "WHAT YUKINA'S STILL ALIVE!!!" Kuwabara yelled. "Keep it down you moron" Hiei said as he stood next to Kurama with his back to him. "Yes, Boton said Yukina's spirit hasn't left her so that means she's still alive" Kurama said. "ALRIGHT" Kuwabara bellowed as he started doing a happy dance. Everyone sweetdropped. Hiei was getting annoyed and snuck behind the dancing fool and in one hit knocked him out. "Good work Hiei" Yusuke said. "Hn" was all Hiei said. 

"Yusuke is what Kurama said true, is Yukina still alive?" Keiko asked her boyfriend. "Yep if Boton said her spirit hasn't left then she is alive" Yusuke replied. "That's so wonderful" Keiko said hugging him tightly. "Can't…breath" Yusuke choked out. "If she's alive then she's somewhere downstream" Kurama sated. Everyone looked at him except Kuwabara who was still out cold. "I propose we start searching for her" he said. "Good idea" Yusuke said walking toward them with Keiko right behind them. "We should start after breakfast" Keiko suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Should we wake sleeping beauty over there or tell him tomorrow?" Yusuke asked pointing to Kuwabara. "The fool won't wake up till morning after a punch like that" Hiei said. Everyone laughed. "I think I'll go to bed now" Keiko said yawning and headed for the tent she shared with Boton. "Me to" Yusuke said slinging Kuwabara over his shoulder and heading for their tent. "Man you need to go on a diet"Yusuke said. 

Kurama shook his head in amusement. "Kurama?" Boton said. "Yes" Kurama replied. She hugged him. "Thanks for brining us hope" she said looking up at him. She then kissed him on the check and jogged to her tent. Kurama stood where he was wide eyed and blushing. _She kissed me; she actually kissed me _he thought as he felt the place where her lips touched. 

_Lovesick fool _Hiei thought. He was about to head for the tree he was in earlier for the night when he felt Kurama's hand on his right shoulder. He looked at him. "Hiei why don't you use the jagan eye to see where Yukina is?" Kurama asked "Alright then, thanks for reminding me" he replied closing his eyes. His jagan glowed under hi sash. All he saw was fog. He thought it might not be working and decided to test it. He looked again at the first thing that came to mind, which was Boton because he was trying to figure out what made Kurama so attracted to her. He saw her all right, with nothing on but her underwear. He immediately opened his eyes doing his best not to blush. "What's wrong Hiei" Kurama asked. _Better not tell him _Hiei thought. "When I looked for Yukina all I saw was fog" Hiei said. "Fog?" "Yes and I couldn't see any trace of her" "So much for finding her the easy way, looks like we'll have to do it the hard way, oh well goodnight Hiei" Kurama said heading for the tent he used alone. Hiei jumped into the tree and closed his eyes. _Wherever you are Yukina, I hope your safe_ he thought.

Don't worry Hiei, Riku would never harm to the girl he's falling for. Looks like everyone has a plan. That chapter was longer than I thought. Anyway next chapter will focus only on Riku and Yukina's trip to Riku's village. Things will get a bit mushier between them. Yukina's in Colorado now so she and Riku will have to go through Nebraska along the way to Mt Rushmore. I've been through that area before, pretty nice places. I've already decided on a character for Kuwabara to be with but it'll be reveled who it is a long way into the story. Read and review please.                                

               


	5. Toward the Wolf's Lair: Day 1

Chapter 5

Journey to the Wolf's Lair: Day 1

Yukina's eyes slowly opened as the sun shined in her eyes. _Was it all a dream?_ she thought. She sat up and saw a red coat in her lap. _Guess not. Where's Riku? _she wondered. The wolf couldn't be seen anywhere in the camp they set up. "So your finally up" a voice said from above. She looked up and in the tree she'd been sleeping under was Riku. "I was wondering if you'd ever awake from your sleep" he said. "How long have you been up there?" Yukina asked. "Well I started in that tree" he said pointing to one across the clearing, "but I later decided to move to this one." "You didn't sleep?" "Don't worry I wasn't the least bit tired" he replied. He jumped down from the tree and knelt beside her. "Here's your coat back" she said holding it out to him. "Didn't I say you could keep it until we reached my village?" he said showing his irresistible smile Yukina had fallen for. 

"By the way I already prepared breakfast, we'll set out as soon as you finish." Yukina got up and put the coat on. It was a little baggy on her but was still comfortable. She went to where some fish were waiting to be eaten. She ate in silence as Riku sat on the log next to her polishing the Crescent Edge. When she'd finished, she went to a nearby stream and washed her hands. 

"Ready to go?" Riku asked sheathing his sword. "Alright lets get going. The sooner we start the sooner I can… eep!" she was stopped mid sentence when Riku swooped her up bridle style into his arms and started running at an incredible speed. She clung to his neck as he picked up speed. 

Riku felt her tighten her grip on his neck. _I kind of like her hanging on to me like this. Riku get those thoughts out of your head_ he argued with himself. Yukina had gotten use to the ride by now and looked at the scenery as they sped along. 

The trip went without interruptions until Riku abruptly came to a stop. He seemed to have sensed something disturbing. He gently set Yukina down and started to sniff the air and turn his head to detect any suspicious sounds. "Riku what is it?" Yukina asked with a mix of worry and fear in her voice. Suddenly the sound of birds sending out warning cries filled the air. Riku immediately grabbed Yukina around the waist and pulled her under a nearby tree his hand clamped over her mouth. He released her mouth. She looked up at him as he put a finger to his lips and pointed up. 

She looked to the sky. For a few minutes nothing happened and she was starting to wonder if Riku was just doing this to scare her. But all doubt was silenced when she saw a shadow fly over the forest. As it disappeared more appeared in great numbers. She finally got a look at where they were coming from. In the sky were dozens of huge black birds with sharp beaks and blood red eyes. She pressed herself against Riku in fear and he squeezed her closer. 

They stayed there in total silence until the last shadow flew by. After a few more minutes Riku let her go and walked out from the tree. Yukina followed suit. "What were those things?" she asked. "Those were raven demons" he replied. "Are they dangerous?" "I'm more powerful than any one of them but their numbers would overwhelm me. It's best to let them pass by unless I'm with at least four other pack members" he said. "So now what do we do?" Yukina asked. "If I ran on ahead, we'd run straight into them so looks like we'll be walking a little while. Come on" and with that he started walking in the direction he was running earlier. Yukina jogged to his side and walked next to him. 

They walked without interruption until they came across a wide stream. The water was only knee deep and rocks stuck out of it. "We should jump on each rock to cross this. It shouldn't be to hard" he said hopping to the nearest rock. After he went to the next Yukina started as well. _This is kind of fun _she thought. Yukina looked ahead and saw Riku standing on the other end waiting for her. The last jump was the longest. She mustered up enough energy to jump and reached the bank.

When she landed she lost her footing and fell forward. She was stopped from hitting the ground when her head landed on Riku's chest causing him to take a step back. She looked up with her hands on his chest. Yukina and Riku's faces were just inches apart. Their eyes met and they seemed to be paralyzed in place. They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before blushing and pulling out of each other's grasp. "We should keep going" Riku said scratching the back of his head and blushing. "Your right" Yukina replied blushing as well. "I think the ravens are no longer a threat so I can start running again" Riku said. Yukina nodded her head and let him pick her up again. They then started running to the horizon. 

Around sunset 

Riku came to a stop in front of a cave. Yukina was let down and looked up at him. "Are we staying here for the night?" she asked. Suddenly a growl could be heard coming from the cave and soon more growls followed. Out of the cave came twelve wolves. The pack consisted of 7 with gray fur, 3 with brown fur, a white one, and a black one at the head. Yukina ducked behind Riku in fear. He simply smirked and walked toward the black one. When he was two feet from it he extended his hand to the wolf's nose. The wolf took a few sniffs then stopped growling and licked his clawed hand. The others stopped growling as well. Yukina was further shocked when the wolf allowed Riku to pet its head and scratch its ears like a timid puppy. Riku knelt down and let out a growl. The wolf looked at him and growled back. They seemed to be talking. After about a minute of this Riku finished a growl and pointed to Yukina. The wolf looked at her and approached her along with the white wolf. She backed away a little as they started to sniff her. 

She looked at Riku. "Don't worry their just making sure you aren't a threat to them" he said reassuringly. The white wolf then rubbed its snoot against her hand. "Go ahead she won't bite" Riku said as two gray wolfs walked to each side of him. She nervously started to rub her hand over the wolf's head. She smiled in relief when it started to wag its tail. The other wolves then turned and went back into the cave. The black one went to Riku's side and the white one stayed near Yukina. "It seems they've accepted you" Riku said happily. "Come on we can go into the cave now" he said holding his hand to her. She grasped it and they walked hand in hand into the cave with the white and black wolves behind them. 

Yukina looked around the cave. It was wide with a high ceiling and the temperature wasn't to hot or to cold. She saw the wolves in various places in the cave. The pack actually numbered 24 wolves total. "These are wild wolves" Riku said sitting down on a rock after starting a small fire near the center of the cave. The other wolves placed a few more logs into the fire. Yukina sat next to him. "They are one of many wild wolf packs that populate my pack's territory. All packs in the territory are friends of my pack. They provide us with shelter when we go on long hunting trips. We'll be safer spending the night here than in the forest." He explained. Yukina looked at all the wolves as the black one approached them and lay down next to Riku. "This black one is the leader of the pack the alpha male. The white one is his mate the alpha female." He said as the white one approached Yukina and lay its head on her lap. She gently patted it. Riku smiled at the sight. "Seems you've made a new friend" he said smiling. 

The black one let out a soft growl. Riku's eyes widened a little. "She is not!!!" he said almost yelling causing all the wolves to look at him. "I'm not what?" Yukina asked suspiciously. "Uh nothing it's just talk between wolves" he said with a nervous smile. "Hm" "Honest." _I really need to teach that wolf to keep his mouth shut _he thought. Yukina started to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Your just so cute when you look guilty" she said. This caused Riku to blush. If you looked carefully at the black and white wolves you could have sworn they were smiling slyly. Yukina turned her attention to her latest friend. 

Some high-pitched barks could be heard from in the cave and out of the other wolves came five adorable wolf pups. They scurried toward the four and stated to snuggle against the white wolf. "Their adorable" Yukina said. Riku looked down at the black wolf beside him. "Yours I take it" he said sarcastically. The wolf grunted in replied. "These pups are the alpha male and female's litter" he explained. Yukina eyes softened as the pups cuddled around their mother. A little black one jumped onto her lap and curled into a ball. "I think he likes you" Riku said. Yukina stroked the pup's soft fur smiling. "I won't mind spending the night here" she said. "Good" he replied. 

A few minutes later Riku got up and headed toward the entrance. "Where are you going?" Yukina asked. "Remember when I said I wouldn't have to eat till tomorrow night, yesterday?" Yukina nodded. "Well I have to hunt now if I'm going to be in traveling shape tomorrow." "Be careful" "I will. Stay here" he said. He then ran into the darkness. _Come back soon _Yukina thought.

In the Forest 

Riku was crouching down sniffing the ground for deer. He picked up one's trail and followed it. He found it eating grass in a clearing. With his demon speed he swiftly killed it. He made a fire, skinned his kill, and set it over the flames to cook. 

He sat on the ground to think on the current situation_. If we continue without to many interruptions then I'll reach the village in a day and a half _He thought. Then the embarrassing moment in the cave came to mind. 

Flashback 

The alpha male started to growl softly. Riku understood each word it said. The wolf had said 'A fine mate you've got their Riku.' "She is not!!!" he blurted out. 'Sure' it said calmly. Then everything went from there.

Flashback Ends (Short huh?)

Riku sighed to himself. _He didn't know any better I mean if I were him I'd probably mistaken Yukina for my mate as well. Well its not like she wouldn't make a good mate. She's kind, beautiful, smart, selfless, and pretty good with pups and wolves. OKAY REDLIGHT! I can't think of her like that. Once we find her friends I'll probably never see her again so we could never be together. She probably doesn't like me that way anyhow. _*sigh* _I have to admit though, I do have a crush on her and don't really want her to go but if she wants to go I can't stop her. I just wish that… oh deer's ready. _He picked up the meat and chowed down. _Maybe I'll fell better after I eat. _He ate the rest of the deer but kept seeing images of the girl he was protecting. When he finished he put out the fire and headed back to the cave. 

Back at the cave 

Yukina placed the sleeping pup next to its mother and brought her knees to her chest. _I wonder what Riku's pups would be like if he had some. _She closed her eyes as a daydream started. She could see it now, a little boy with black hair, a tail, and golden eyes holding a wooden sword as Riku trained him. A little girl with aqua green hair would run to him and hug his leg begging for playtime. And Yukina herself would walk to him as he picked the girl up, her little tail waging in her daddy's arms. Yukina would take the girl into her arms look at her then set her down and let her run into a field with her brother. Then Riku would loop his arm around her as they watch the two pups play. His golden eyes would look lovingly into her crimson eyes as their faces went closer together. 

Yukina opened her eyes back up blushing madly. _Where'd that come from? Riku and me have kids together, no way. Well he is the cutest guy I've seen. Lots of girls would throw themselves at him. He's handsome, brave, strong, fast, and has a cute tail. Yukina girl, you have a crush on Riku. I wonder if he fells the same way?_

Just then the white wolf looked toward the entrance. Out from the darkness came Riku. He had a little bit of blood on his lips but wiped it off with a handkerchief from his pocket. He sat back in his place next to Yukina and looked at her. "So how was your meal?" she asked still embarrassed by the thought she been having about him earlier. "Uh, it was good" he replied still asking himself whether Yukina liked him the way he liked her. "We should go to sleep, I plan to travel nonstop tomorrow" he said lying down. Yukina nodded then took the cost off and used it as a blanket. She soon fell asleep.

Yukina's dream 

Yukina opened her eyes and sat up. She was now in a field covered in a blanket of flowers. She then stood up. _Wasn't I just in a cave? _"Yukina" a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see her friends running toward her. Hiei was up front, then Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama and Boton holding hands. "Yukina" Hiei said again. Tears of joy went down her face as she ran toward them as fast as she could. She was about to embrace Hiei when he disappeared. Yukina looked at the others and they disappeared to. Suddenly the whole field disappeared and she was standing in total darkness. Then out of the shadows came none other than Domaru. "But your dead" "That wolf, kill me, don't make me laugh. This time he's not here to save your" he said walking toward her. She was paralyzed in fear. "Even if you survive this time you'll forever be alone until your death." He brought his claw down. "NOOOOO!"

The cave 

"NOOOOO!" Yukina yelled jolting up from her nightmare. The entire pack looked at her. Riku jolted up to when he heard her scream. He rolled to her and sat on one knee with his hands on her shoulders. "Yukina what happened?" he asked worriedly. "Alone" "What?" "I'm all alone in the world" she said tear gem hitting the ground. "Yukina, look at me" she met his eyes "As long as I'm here you'll never be alone" he said. He hugged her and laid his back on the wall with Yukina's head resting on his chest. "I'll always be here for you" "Promise?" she asked. "I promise" he replied. Yukina slowly calmed down and in a few minutes fell asleep again. "Sweet dreams Yukina" Riku whispered. He kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep himself. 

Didn't I say things would get mushier between them? Yukina's already dreaming about having kids with Riku. Anyway the next chapter will see them on their second day of travel and they met new danger. Love the reviews so far keep sending them. I may not update till Friday but I'll try to sooner.          

                        

       


	6. Toward the Wolf's Lair: Day 2

AN: Okay time to clear a few things up. Riku and Yukina won't admit their feelings for quit a few chapters. Right now they simply have crushes on each other. It's not at the level of love, yet. The kiss Riku gave her was a friendship kiss at the end of the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho 

Chapter 6

Toward the Wolf's Lair: Day 2

Yukina felt herself lying on something warm. She opened her eyes to see she was using Riku as a pillow. She blushed when she realized how close they were. _Her looks so peaceful when he sleeps _she thought. Riku's eyes started to open. He looked at her. "Thanks for helping me feel better last night" she said sweetly. "What are friends for" he replied. 

Yukina stood up to look around. The alpha pair was sleeping right next to Riku cuddled up with their pups. "I'll go get you breakfast" he said before speeding into the forest. _It's great having Riku for a friend _she thought. The daydream she had about him yesterday came back to her mind. _Riku and me are just friends. We'll probably stay like that. It doesn't mean I can't have a crush him though. *sigh* A guy like him probably has a girlfriend waiting back at his village _she thought solemnly. 

She felt something fury rub against her leg. Looking down she saw the black pup that fell asleep on her the night before. She smiled at it and picked it up. "You know how to cheer me up don't ya?" she said. The pup barked in return and licked her face. She giggled. "I'm going to miss you the most when I leave here with Riku" she said to it before putting it down to play with its siblings. 

Riku had watched the whole thing. He had some plants and a turkey in his hand. _I've never seen someone who's not a wolf demon interact with wild wolves so well. Yukina really is a special person or demon. She probably has a boyfriend in Japan, if not there's someone she already has her eye on. _The alpha male seemed to read his mind. 'Yea she has an eye on someone… you' he said quietly enough so Riku couldn't hear. Riku seemed distracted watching Yukina play with the pup. 

"I'm back" Riku finally said. Yukina turned around to see him leaning against the cave's entrance. "I figured you were tired of just eating meat so I picked these plants for you. Don't worry they're edible" "Thanks" Yukina said. Riku smiled in return and handed the plants to her. She took a bite into one. It was chewy but had a sweet taste to it. "Not bad" she said taking another bite. Riku put his hand under the turkey in his hand. Out of his palm a small whirlwind spun around the bird stripping it of feathers. He then gutted it, feeding the insides to the alpha female and put it over the fire he restarted. He then sat down next to Yukina. 

The alpha male looked at him. 'Are you leaving soon?' it asked. 'After Yukina's eaten her fill' Riku replied. 'Yes you need to keep your mate in top condition' this caused Riku to blush. 'For the last time we're only friends' he said. 'Whatever, just remember your always welcome here' 'Thanks.'

"Riku?" Yukina asked breaking the conversation. Riku turn his attention to her. "Sorry was I interrupting something?" she asked. "Don't worry we finished our little conversation" he said looking back at the alpha male. The male and female then got up and left with ten other wolves. "Their going to hunt" Riku said watching them leave. "The bird should be done" he added. He picked it out of the fire and set it down. Yukina ate her fill and the remains were tossed to the remaining wolves. The ones that hadn't eaten recently were aloud to eat. 

"We should get going" Riku said strapping the Crescent Edge to his back. Yukina nodded and got up. She gave the black pup a pat on the head. "Goodbye tell your parents I said thank you" she said smiling. The pup barked a yes. "Come on" Riku said from outside the cave. She walked up to him and let him scoop her up in his arms. He ran south toward his village. 

Later that day

"Riku I'm getting hungry" Yukina said in his arms. "Very well, we'll stop soon. Hope you don't mind fish again" he replied. A few minutes later they came upon a river. Riku could see good-sized fish swimming in it. He set Yukina done on the shore placing the Crescent Edge on the bank. He went back toward the forest. "I'll be back, just relax here" he said disappearing behind the forest line. Yukina took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the cool water. "This feels so good" she said out loud. 

Riku soon came back carrying five long sticks. He sat next to Yukina and pulled out a pocketknife. He started to sharpen the tips of the sticks and put small notches on the points. He then pulled off his shoes and socks. Yukina watch as he jumped to a rock in the middle of the river. He tied a string to each stick then put one in his right hand holding it above his head in a throwing position. The fish swam around the rock as he waited for one to position itself just right. After a few minutes of patient waiting one came into perfect position. He threw the spear into the water impaling the fish. He reeled it in and used the string to tie it to his side. He then went back to throwing position with another stick. A half an hour later he caught five fish and jumped back to the shore. He collected wood, set it in place, and started a fire using the tips of the spears to hold the fish over the blaze. He then sat next to Yukina to let them cook.

"So how much longer will it be before we reach your village?" she asked. "At the rate we're going we should arrive by noon tomorrow" he replied looking at the sky. They heard sizzling behind them that signaled the fish were done. Riku pulled them out and placed them between himself and Yukina on the cloth he used before. Yukina took one and started eating. This time Riku took one as well. "I thought you didn't need to eat for a few days" Yukina said. "This fish is more of an energy booster" Riku said chewing on some of the meat. They at the rest in silence. Yukina at three of them and Riku had the other two. "Shall we move on?" Riku asked standing up and strapping his sword back on. "Fine by me" Yukina said moving toward him to be picked up. 

Riku's hearing suddenly picked up the sound of something flying toward them at high speed. He jumped on Yukina knocking her to the ground with him on top as a blade of energy flew over them. Riku stood back up unsheathing his sword and taking a defensive stance in front of the girl. The blade flew back to its source and was caught by a hand. Riku's eyes narrowed at the intruder. 

Standing in front of them was a shadow demon. He wore a cloak that covered most of his body. He had gray skin, soulless red eyes, and black hair that went to his neck. On each check were black triangles that all shadow demons had. The cloak was drawn back on his right shoulder showing a black sleeve with a gloved hand. 

"Who are you?" Riku growled. "The names Blacarndra he replied (with the same voice as Vegeta when he was first introduced). He stood where he was with both arms hidden under his cloak. "What do you want?" Riku continued growling. "Simply the ice maiden's tear gems, I hear they're worth a lot" Blacarndra replied with a grin on his face. "She's not something to profit from you monster" Riku said tightening his grip on his sword. "Well I you won't cooperate then I'll just kill you" and with that the shadow demon charged. "Yukina stay behind that rock" Riku said pointing to a boulder near the forest's edge. Yukina ran behind it and looked over the top to watch the battle. 

Riku stood in a fighting stance with his sword as Blacarndra neared him. Out of his cloak a he thrust a spear at Riku starling him. He just managed to dodge it. Blacarndra pulled it back swung it over his head and brought it down. Riku blocked it with his sword. They stood their pushing on their weapons trying to overpower the other. Riku then swung his leg forward and landed a kick on Blacarndra's side. The demon winced and drew back. Riku continued his assault and landed a two hit combo with his sword hilt and left fist and followed it up with a kick to the head. Blacarndra went flying. Riku then stood in place as a tornado like wind surrounded him. When it dissipated Riku was gone. A gust of wind could be felt. A small tornado appeared in Blacarndra's path. The winds died down to revel Riku standing there. He swung at Blacarndra with his sword but the demon managed to duck in midair and hit Riku on his neck with the side of his spear. Riku regained balance and his claws slashed the air. "CRESCENT CAWS" he shouted and out of his left hand came his signature technique. The blades hit the shadow demon slamming him into a tree. He lay against it not moving wounds on his torso. Riku carefully approached his fallen opponent. Blacarndra's eyes opened a little. Suddenly he pointed two of his right fingers forward. "SPECTER BEAM" he shouted. A green energy beam shout out of his fingers. Riku's eyes widened when he realized the attack was heading straight for Yukina and that the boulder she was behind would offer no protection. He ran toward her. 

A split second before the beam hit Yukina Riku pushed her out of the way. The beam hit him on the left side of his chest and shout right through him. He fell to ground and landed face down, his left hand clutching the wound and his right arm under his body still holding on to the Crescent Edge. "RIKU!!!" Yukina cried taking a step toward him. "Yukina stay back" Riku said blood seeping out of his wound and some dripping from his mouth. The blat missed his heart by millimeters.  He could feel his strength giving way. 

"I knew that would work, your to soft for your own good" Blacarndra said cockily getting up and walking toward the wounded wolf. His right arm held his spear and his left was clutching the wound on his torso. "You may have been more powerful than me but your feelings are your weakness" he said bringing the spear to throwing position. He started laughing at Riku's helplessness. He didn't see the Crescent Edge start to glow softly. With the last ounce of his strength Riku rolled to his back while swinging the sword upward. A white needle of energy shoot out of the sword and headed straight for the still laughing demon. He was silenced when the needle impaled the middle of his chest. He staggered a little before falling to the ground dead. The needle disappeared when he hit. 

Riku lay on his back as blood continued to seep from wound. Yukina ran to him and knelled down next to him tear gems falling from her eyes. "Riku why? Why did you go and risk yourself like that?" she cried. "I had to. You're my friend and I promised to protect you" he replied weakly. He brought a hand to her face and gentle stoked her check. She brought her hand up and clutched his hand not losing eye contact. He smiled at her. His eyes closed and his hand fell as he slipped into unconsciousness. "Riku hold on I can save you" Yukina said more gems falling. She placed her hand over the wound and concentrated on healing it. The seriousness of it forced her to use most of her healing powers but she managed to fully heal the wound. Not even a scar was left. 

She sat down next to him and pushed a stray hair from his face. She may have healed him but he was still weakened from blood lose. She knew she had to find a safer place for him. Predators would be attracted by the smell of blood and he couldn't defend himself. She tried to lift him but most of her strength was gone from healing him. Yukina was really starting to worry. 

"What the hell!!!" a voice (just like Inuyasha's) said from behind. Yukina turned around to see a man that looked to be about 18. He was 5 foot 9 inched in height and had black hair with tan brown skin. She saw he had claws, pointed ears, and a bushy tail and realized he was a wolf demon. His black hair was tied in a high ponytail. He wore a pair of green camo pants, army style boots, and an olive green jacket that was left open reviling his shirtless, well-muscled midsection. In his hand was a wooden spear. 

"Who are you?" Yukina asked nervously. He was handsome but not as much as Riku. He ran to the other side of Riku. "My name's Murakai, I'm a member of Riku's pack" he said examining Riku's body for what caused him to be in such bad shape. "He was shoot by a beam from that guy" she said pointing at Blacarndra's dead body "the attack went right through him and just missed his heart. I managed to heal it." "Good work" he said smiling "lets get him to a safer place." Murakai lifted up Riku's body and slung it over his shoulder. "You carry the Crescent Edge" he said walking into the forest. Yukina quickly picked up the sword, which was a bit heavy and caught up with Murakai. The walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to a clearing near a small stream. Murakai set Riku down near the stream and removed the unconscious wolf's shirt. "Why don't you clean the blood off while I set a fire" he said handing her a cloth. He walked into the forest to collect firewood.

Yukina dipped the cloth into the stream and wiped it over Riku's body. In no time she had completely cleaned him of any leftover blood. She sat on her knees setting the cloth next to her. She then looked back at Riku and her eyes widened. The whole time she'd been cleaning him she never really got a good look at his shirtless form but now she got a good look. Riku had a broad perfectly muscled chest and a well chiseled eight pack. His body glistened from sweat and the water she used to wash him. Yukina seemed paralyzed in place as she took in every feature of his midsection. _Damn he's hot _she thought still mesmerized. She sat there staring at him.

"Uh, excuse me" Murakai's voice said from behind her. She stopped staring at Riku and looked down to hide a deep blush. Murakai shook his head, he'd seen the look one her face when she saw his future pack leader without a shirt on. "Well while you were preoccupied I got us a fire going" he said pointing to a now good sized fire. He walked to Riku's body and dragged him closer to the fire. Yukina followed. The Crescent Edge was by Riku's side. "So what are you and Riku doing out here" Murakai asked. "Well you see, I was camping with my friends in South Dakota and fell into a river. I washed up miles from here and was attacked by a bear demon named Domaru. Riku saved me from him and killed him. He's offered to protect me until I found my friends again. We were heading for your village so Riku could ask to leave the pack's territory when this shadow demon named Blacarndra attacked us. You know the rest" she exclaimed. "So Riku succeeded in killing Domaru. I knew he could do it" he said swinging his fist in victory. 

Riku started to groan. Yukina and Murakai looked at him as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up rubbing his head. "What happened?" he said groggily. "Riku!!!" Yukina cried in relief. "Yukina?" Riku said as Yukina ran to him ad looped her arms around his neck crying into his chest. "I was so worried about you" she said as Riku returned the hug. "Yukina thank god your safe" he said holding her close. "What happened I thought I was a goner" "I used my power to heal you and then he came and helped me bring you here" she said breaking the hug and gesturing to the other wolf who sat with one knee up and his arm slung on it. "Murakai?" Riku said with a surprised look on his face. "It's good to see you again Riku, heard you took down Domaru" Murakai said. Yukina sat next to Riku as Murakai threw another log into the fire. 

Riku realized his shirt was missing and put it back on. It had a hole where the attack hit. "Looks like you need a new shirt" Yukina said blushing when she realized she had just hugged him with no shirt on. "Don't worry this isn't ordinary fabric. All my cloths, even my boots are made of a material called dragons hide. It's pretty tough but the best thing about it is it can self-repair. This hole should be gone by morning" he said. "That's amazing" Yukina said astonished. Riku looked at the fire and sat in silence. 

"So how's everything been with the pack since I left?" he asked Murakai. "Everything's doing fine. Four pups were born around seven months after you left. Other than that nothing's changed" Murakai said happily. "That's good to hear" Riku said. "So why are you out here Murakai?" "I'm hunting" "Figures, so how far are we form the village?" "About 15 miles." "Good we should arrive ahead of schedule Yukina." He said looking at her. "That's wonderful" Yukina said clasping her hands together. "Care to join us Murakai?" Riku asked. "Thanks but I still have to finish the hunt I was on. I'll leave before you wake up." Murakai said looking at the now star filled sky. "Well we should get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us" he said to Yukina. "Alright" she said cheerfully. She followed Riku to a nearby tree. He sat down and let her lay next to him. "Night Yukina" "Goodnight" she replied. She soon was asleep. Riku followed suit. 

Murakai looked at the sleeping couple. _It's about time Riku found a girl. He's been single way to long_ he thought lying down on the opposite end of the clearing. He soon fell asleep. 

I know I said I couldn't update till Friday but I found time tonight. Next chapter, Riku and Yukina finally reach his village and we met more of Riku's family. Read and Review please.        

                        


	7. Arrival

AN: OK, for those of you who don't believe Yukina should be paired with a wolf demon lets get some things straight. Those of you who are fans of Inuyasha have probably heard of or seen Kouga. Now let make this clear RIKU IS NOTHING LIKE KOUGA!!! Kouga is a Japanese wolf demon. Riku is an American wolf demon. Riku acts more mature and wouldn't go around calling a girl, like Yukina, his woman unless she really was his mate. This chapter will show what an American pack is like.  

Chapter 7

Arrival 

Yukina felt someone shaking her and a hand on each shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Riku smiling at her. Her eyes widened. _I wouldn't mind waking up to a sight like this every morning _she thought. "Riku, why'd you wake me up?" she asked looking at him. "I wanted to get an early start" he said handing her some more plants that she'd eaten earlier. "You can eat these while I carry you, I really don't want to wait hear to long" he said standing up. Yukina got up, put the red coat on, and looked around the camp. She remembered Murakai saying he wouldn't be there when she and Riku woke up. 

"Shall we get going" he said strapping the Crescent Edge on. "Lets" Yukina replied. Riku scooped her up and took of running. "So how much longer?" Yukina asked taking a bite out of the plant she had. "It should take us five hours" Riku replied not looking at her.

Something she'd been pondering about since last night came to mind. "Riku" "Yea" "When you fought Blacarndra yesterday you disappeared then reappeared behind him but you didn't seem to run or fly behind him, what did you do?"" she asked. "It's my pack's special technique. We call it wind morph. When I use it, my body turns into air particles. It allows for greater speed. Also, because I become air, I'm able to fit into tight areas like a lock or under a door. My pack uses it in infiltration. I used it to travel over seas. I can go across the Pacific in three hours when I wind morph, that's why my pack is called the Night Wind pack" he exclaimed. "Wow" was al Yukina managed to say.

The rest of trip went with silence. Riku was running so smoothly that Yukina felt herself falling asleep in his arms. She was still tired because she had been woken up. Riku felt her grip on his neck loosen and then heard her breathing even out. _Must have needed more sleep _he thought. 

Five hours later 

Riku was five miles from his destination. The land around him was starting to get familiar. He looked down at Yukina who was still sleeping peacefully. He then picked up an all to familiar scent. He was now within two miles and slowed to a walk. 

Ahead he saw his twin running toward him in the same outfit he wore when Riku left. "Hey there bro I was wondering when you'd get back" he said stopping. "It's good to see you again Rogato" Riku said grinning. "You've certainly changed. Your more powerful than when you left." "Well eight months traveling can change you" Riku replied. "And I see you haven't come back empty handed either" Rogato said looking at the sleeping Yukina. He hadn't changed a bit since Riku left. "She's pretty cute" he said rubbing him chin slyly. "Hands off" Riku said with narrowed eyes. "Hey she's your girl, so I won't try anything" Rogato replied with his hands up. Riku blushed. "She's not my girl, she's just a friend I've made" "Oh so she's available" "Grr" "Hey I said I won't try anything" 

"Where's Maya?" Riku asked trying to change the subject. "She should be with the pups" Rogato replied. "Tell her to met me near the village entrance" "Alright" Rogato replied. He ran in the direction of the village. 

Riku looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He brought his mouth to her ear and said "Yukina, we're here." She slowly opened her eyes. "What?" she said sleepily. "My village is just up ahead, we can walk the rest of the way" he replied setting her down on her feet. "Follow me" he said. Yukina walked by his side toward the village. 

With Rogato 

_Man, Riku sure can pick em. She had to be one of the finest girls I've seen. To bad Riku's the one who found her. Oh well _Rogato thought as he saw the village up ahead. _He's defiantly fallen for her. He won't let anyone else touch his coat, let alone wear it. _He spotted Mokudo making some more arrows and stopped in front of him. "Hey Mokudo do you know where Maya is?" "She's with the pups at the nursery" he replied "Why do you ask?" "Riku's back and he sent me here to find her" "He succeeded?" "Yea and he hasn't come back alone" "What do you mean?" "You'll see" Rogato said heading for a building with the word NURSERY on top of the entrance.

He walked in and was greeted by a child who looked to be about six, with dark brown hair, at matching tail, green eyes, and small claws. "Hey Rogato, what are you doing here" "Where's Maya?" he asked. "Right behind you" a female voice (like Sango's) replied. Rogato turned around to come face to face with a girl who looked about 16 in age. She was a few centimeters taller than Yukina. She had straight black hair that went to her waist, baby blue eyes, pointed ears, claws, and a black tail. She was a lighter skin tone than Rogato. She wore a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sandals. "What do you want?" she asked. "Riku sent me" "He's back?" she said happily. "Yea, he wants you to met him near the village entrance" he replied. "Alright I'll go, but you have to watch the pups for me" this caused Rogato to pale a little. "Come on do I have to?" he whined. Maya glared at him. "Alright alright I'll watch them" he said in defeat. _You owe me big time for this Riku _he thought. "I'll be back soon" Maya said running for the village entrance. 

Back with Riku and Yukina 

Riku and Yukina had reached the village entrance. A wooden wall surrounded the village. Riku was leaning against the side of the entrance as if waiting for someone. When they arrived Riku received a lot of welcome backs from the other wolf demons. Some gave Yukina sly glances others welcomed her. By now the wolves had gone back to their duties after Riku said he'd tell them at a welcome back party what had happened. She looked around the village. It was filled with modern looking houses. Each house had solar panels on top to make electricity. She guessed it was the only way to get electricity way out here. Each house also had a satellite dish on it. 

"Riku!!!" a voice said bringing Yukina out of her observation. She looked into the village to see a female wolf demon running toward them with a smile on her face. When she got to them she threw her arms around Riku's neck. Riku smiled and returned the hug. _She must be his girlfriend _Yukina thought solemnly. "I've missed you so much" she said looking up at him. "Same here" Riku replied still smiling. She looked at Yukina. "Who's she?" she asked curiously. "This is Yukina. I met her when Domaru attacked her and we've become friends" he said. The wolf smiled at Yukina. Yukina smiled back, hiding her sadness that Riku already had a girlfriend. She approached Yukina and stuck her hand out. "Nice to met you, my names Maya. I'm Riku's younger sister" she said. Yukina's eyes widen in surprise. _His sister? _She thought. She then smiled a genuine smile. "Nice to met you to" she replied shaking her hand. "Why'd you call me out here?" Maya asked. "Could you take Yukina to our place and help her settle in" "I'd be happy to" Maya replied. "Good, by the way where's dad?" "He should be at the house" "Alright then I'll go with you and Yukina" he said. 

Just then a sickening scream could be heard throughout the village. "That sounded like Rogato" Riku said looking in the direction of the scream. "Don't worry, I just told him to look after the pups" Maya said. "AHHHHH MY TAIL" Rogato screamed. The group saw him running toward them rubbing his back. "Maya, one of those devils bit my tail" he said with a mix of pain and anger in his voice. "Consider it payback for stomping on my tail the other day" she replied glaring. "I honestly thought it was a snake" "Snakes aren't fury' she growled. "That's no excuse for making me watch those devils. Do you know how sharp their teeth are?" he growled back. "It's a good enough excuse" "Is not" Is to" "Is not" "Is to" "Is not" "Is to." they went on. By now other wolves were staring at the arguing siblings. Yukina couldn't help but giggle. Riku was getting an annoyed look on is face and you could see a vein popping out. "Is not" "Is to" Is not" "Is to" "Is not." WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Riku yelled. They both went silent. 

"Now why don't we just head back to the house, I need a shower" he said rubbing his temple. His siblings nodded. "Are you Riku's twin brother Rogato?" Yukina asked looking at Rogato. "Yep me and Riku are twins" he said. "Come on" Riku said walking away mumbling stuff about stupid siblings. Yukina followed next then Rogato and Maya still glaring at each other. The stopped in front of a house that Yukina was surprised to see, looked like a Japanese style home. "Is this your house?" she asked Riku. "Yea" he said opening the sliding door. "Are you coming?" he asked. Yukina went inside followed by the still glaring wolves. The inside looked a lot like Genkai's place. It was filled with Japanese style furnishings and paintings. "Mom I'm back" Riku called out. Rogato and Maya sat on a couch. A door slide open and out of it was a female wolf demon. She was 5 foot 9 inches in height. She had a skin tone like Yukina's and black hair that was tied in a bun. She wore a green kimono with white flowers adorned on it. Her black tail stuck out the back of it. "Oh my god my baby's back!" she said running to Riku and hugging him with tears falling down. "Mom I'm not a pup anymore" Riku said hugging her back. "I know, you've grown so much, look at you" she said looking at how her son had changed. "Your certainly stronger than before" "well what else did you expect" a voice (like Vegeta later in the series) said from the door. Riku looked over to it to see a male wolf demon standing with arms crossed against his chest smirking. He was 6 feet in height. He had black hair that went down his neck, golden eyes, a black tail, and claws. He wore a black t-shirt, with black pants, and whit socks. "Dad" Riku said walking to him. The wolf walked to Riku and hugged him. "Good to have you back son" "It's good to be back" Riku replied. Yukina was getting teary eyed partly because she liked seeing Riku the happy and partly because it made her think of her friends more. 

Riku's mother then looked over at Yukina. "And who might this young lady be?" she asked. Riku and his dad both looked at Yukina s well. Riku walked to her. "This is Yukina, I met her during my journey and I've decided to help her" "Help her with what?" Riku's dad said standing next to his mate. "Well she was washed down a river when she was camping with her friends. When she washed up Domaru attacked her. I saved her and now I wish to help her find her friends." "That's awful" Maya said. "Well Yukina I guess you'll be living here temporarily. My name's Hitomi and this is my mate Kovu" Riku's mom said pointing to Riku's dad. "Nice to met you" Yukina said smiling. "Maya will you mind helping me get Yukina freshened up?" "No mom. Follow me Yukina" she said. Yukina looked at Riku. "Go on, I'd like to speak with my dad" he said. Yukina nodded and went to catch up with Maya. 

When she did Maya was in front of a door waiting. "This is my room. We don't have any guest room so we can share" she said opening the door. Yukina followed her in. Maya's room had white walls with various posters of guy singers on it. Her bed had white sheets with a midnight-blue cover. Next to it was a nightstand with a digital clock and a lamp on it. Over her bed was a metal pole wile a curved blade on the end. On the opposite side was a dresser with various make-ups and perfumes on it and a mirror over it. The closet was filled with various kimonos. "Now first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up" Maya said holding two white robes. Yukina sighed in relief at the thought of finally getting out of the rags she was wearing. "Follow me" Maya said walking back out. 

They walked to the door at the end of the hall and opened it. Inside was one of the most luxurious bathrooms Yukina had ever seen. It had a huge mirror on the left over a counter with a golden colored sink. On the counter were toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs, brushes, and soap. Near it was a shower. On the other side of the room was a hot tube about 10 feet wide. On its sides were various soaps and shampoos. "Wow" Yukina said. "You like it?" "I love it." Maya giggled. "A bathroom like this is what comes with being the pack leader's family" she said taking off her clothes. Yukina blushed a bit. "You're taking a bath to?" "What, we're both girls and besides I need one to" she said easing herself into the water. "Come on the water's great" she said. Yukina toke of Riku's coat and set it on a chair near the counter and took of what was left of the outfit she'd been wearing for the past two and a half days and untied the her red ribbon she wore and let her hair fall. She then eased herself in to water. "Your right this water fells great" Yukina said happily. She grabbed a nearby washcloth and started to scrub the dirt and grim off.

Maya noticed a necklace on Yukina. "Yukina where'd you get that necklace" she said pointing to it. The necklace was a silver chain with a white crystal attached to it. "My friend Hiei gave it to me" "Its beautiful" Maya said smiling. Yukina smiled back and looked at the necklace. It was a souvenir Hiei bought her from a gift shop. _That crystal looks familiar _Maya thought.    

"So, how much younger are you from Riku?" Yukina asked. "Riku and Rogato are both two years older than me" Maya replied rubbing shampoo in her hair. "Is your mother not from around here" "My mom's a Japanese wolf demon. She's taught the entire pack your language" "So you and your brothers are half Japanese?" "Yep" Maya replied rinsing her hair out. "Now let me ask you something. How long have you known my brother?" "About two and a half days" "So, what do ya think of him?" Yukina blushed "Well he's been nothing but kind to me since we met and he nearly gave his life to save me." "So you like him" "Of coarse I like him, he's my friend" "No, I mean you like him like him." Yukina blushed even deeper. "I just think of him as a friend" she said. "Listen I know you have a thing for my brother, your scent changes whenever you're near him or he speaks to you." Maya said smirking. "Alright I'll admit it, I do have a crush on Riku" Yukina said blushing, if possible, deeper. "I knew it" Maya said triumphantly. "Please don't tell him Maya" Yukina begged. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" "So do you think he likes me the same way?" "Well I can't really tell. You see someone's scent usually changes when they like someone. Riku's learned to hide that change from others so I couldn't tell" "Oh" "Don't be so down, Riku's still single if that's what you want to know" "I could never start a relationship with him" Yukina said sadly. "Why not" Maya asked curiously. "Well when we find my friends I'll no doubt have to go back to Japan. I may never see him again" she said. "That is a problem" Maya said. "Well you might as well enjoy each moment with my bro while you can Yukina" "Thanks, I can tell we're going to be good friends Maya" "You got it" Maya replied. "You done?" she asked. Yukina nodded. They got out, grabbed some towels and started to dry themselves. Maya reached into a draw and pulled out two hair dryers. They both used one. Yukina was glad her hair was back to normal. "I feel a lot better" she said tying her hair into her usual ponytail. Maya handed her one of the robes. "You head back to my room while I go give Riku back his coat" Maya said grabbing the red trench coat Yukina had been wearing. They then headed out of the bathroom. 

Back with Riku and Kovu 

Riku watched Yukina leave with his sister. "I think I'll get a snack" Rogato said getting up and heading into the room his mother went into. Riku looked back at his dad. "So you're going to help her find her friends?" Kovu asked. "Yea, but there's a problem" "What is it?" "Well you see, Yukina was washed away from South Dakota not to far from Mt. Rushmore. I came back to ask you if you'd allow me to go their with her." "You realize that's the Dark Moon pack's territory?" "yes, but I promised her" "very well you may go but I'd like you to stay here the next five days to freshen up after your chase." "Very well I'll tell her we'll be staying here for a while." "Hey Riku" Maya said. Riku turned around to see his sister in a robe with his coat in her hands. "Thought you'd want this back" she said handing it to him. He took it and draped it over his shoulder. Yukina's scent covered it. _Her scent is so sweet _Riku thought. "Where's Yukina?" he asked. "She's in my room" Maya replied. "I got to go help Yukina" she said. "Alright tell her dinner will be ready soon" Kovu said. "Yes daddy" Maya said heading back to her room. "I'll go take a bath" Riku said heading for the bathroom. 

That's enough for now. Next chapter, dinner at Riku's place and a party. Read and Review.           

    


	8. Welcome Home Riku

Sorry the update took awhile but a few things came up. Anyway, I've made another decision. Hiei will also have a love interest later in the story. Now it will be a while until I introduce her but eventually I will. Now here's where you all come in. Should Hiei's girlfriend be a demon, a hanyou (half human, half demon), or a human? That's for you to decide for me. As said before Kuwabara will also have a love interest in later chapters. I decided to reward him for making me roll on the ground laughing because he did something completely stupid, no surprise there. It will be a few more chapters until we join the others but be patient. Now lets get my favorite wolf and ice maiden closer. 

Chapter 8

Welcome Home Riku

Yukina was still waiting for Maya to come back from giving Riku back his coat. She let out a sigh and looked around the room again. Her eyes came to focus on a picture sitting on the counter. She walked over to it and picked it up. On the picture were a younger looking Riku, Rogato, and Maya. Riku looked to be about 13 in the photo. He was on the right with his back to his siblings and arms crossed over his chest and smiling. It reminded Yukina of how Hiei looked in most photos of the group minus the smile. In the middle was Maya with her hands behind her and a sweet smile on her face. On the left Rogato was also facing right and held his right hand up with a victory sign. Yukina looked at it a little longer before setting it back down. She realized she and Riku had something in common. They both had twin brothers. Her face saddened at the thought of where her brother could be. 

"I'm back" came a voice from the door. In came Maya. "Now lets get you something to wear. We're about the same height so it shouldn't be to hard to find you something" she said smiling. "Do you want a kimono or something more casual?" she asked. "A kimono if it wouldn't be to much trouble" Yukina replied. "Alright I'll see what I can get you" Maya replied rummaging through her closet. "Hey Maya?" Yukina asked. "Yea" the wolf replied from the closet. "Is that weapon on the wall yours?" she asked looking at the curved edge spear. "Yep, daddy wants us to be skilled in combat in case the Dark Moon pack should decide to attack" she replied. "Are they really that bad?" "Their beyond bad. Our pack has formed an alliance with the neighboring packs against them. The Dark Moons number around 200 strong" she said still in the closet. _I hope the others are okay where they are _Yukina thought. "Ah ha perfect!" Maya squealed from the closet. She came out holing an aqua-green kimono with white snowflakes along the left side. "I don't usually wear this until Christmas but since you're an ice demoness I figured it would be perfect on you" she said handing it to her. Yukina admired it in her hands. The snowflakes had a sparkle effect to them. "It's beautiful, where'd you get this" she said astonished. "Believe it or not, my mom made it" "Your kidding" Nope and that's genuine dragon hide, just like what Riku's been wearing" she replied smiling. "Now you put it on and make yourself comfortable while I go help my mom with dinner" Maya said putting on a navy-blue kimono with stars and a crescent moon on it. "Hey Maya?" "Yes?" "Where's some underwear I can borrow" she said blushing. "Oh, top draw on the right" she replied pointing at the dresser. Yukina nodded as Maya left closing the door behind her. She got dressed and headed out the door. But once she was out she ran into something hard.

Back with Riku 

Riku was walking down the hallway with two towels in hand. One for his hair the other for everything else. When he passed by his sister's room he could hear the faint sound of talking. He didn't bother trying to listen in on what they were talking about because the room was sound proof. He shrugged and went to the bathroom. 

When he was in, and closed the door, he took off his outfit. He was glad to finally be rid of the cloths because he'd worn them for eight months straight. He went to the shower not the bathtub. All he wanted was a quick wash, not a long bath. The tub was more for relaxing. He turned on the water and sighed as the steamy water hit him. He grabbed some nearby soap and started scrubbing. This was the first real clean up he'd had in months. Lakes and rivers could never compare to the feeling of hot water falling on your body.  When he'd finished with that he moved on to hi s long hair. After 5 minutes he got out and dried himself. He wrapped one of the towels around his waist and left the bathroom still drying his hair with the other towel.

_I wonder what mom's making for dinner _he thought _It'll be something special for my return. _He was so caught up in thought he didn't see or hear the door to the left open and someone come out. He bumped into that someone. 

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was…" Yukina stopped what she was saying when she realized who she bumped into. In front of her was a half-naked Riku wearing a towel around his waist and another slung around his neck. A few drops of water went down his chest from his still wet hair. She just stood where she was staring with her mouth open a little. Riku was in a similar state at the moment. He looked at Yukina wearing one of his sister's kimonos. His breath caught in his thought. _My god she's beautiful _he thought. He also just stared at her. 

"Ahem" came a voice in the hall. Riku awoke from his trance and looked to his right to see Maya standing there with both arms crossed in front of her with a grin on her face. She had come to tell them dinner was ready and saw her brother and Yukina staring at each other. 

Riku and Yukina both looked at the ground blushing. Maya giggled. "Well I came to tell you dinners ready" she said turning around and heading toward the dining room. "I gotta get dressed" Riku said heading for his room. Yukina stayed where she was still blushing. _I can't believe she saw us staring like that _she thought. She sighed and headed in the direction Maya went. 

Riku by now had reached his room and opened the door. Riku's room had red walls with various shelves on each. On the shelves were various weapons, from throwing stars and axes to pistols and automatic rifles. The only place there weren't any shelves was over three draws. His bed had red sheets over it. Riku opened the top draw and slipped on a pair of boxers. Out of the second one, he pulled out a black muscle shirt and from the third he pulled out a pair of black pants. A black muscle shirt, black pants, and his red trench coat was the only outfit her wore. Apart from his coat and boots he had five articles of the same shirt and pants. He put them on and made his way to dinner. 

Along the way Yukina came to mind. _She has one of the sweetest scents I've ever smelled. Funny, why didn't I notice that before _he thought. The whole time he'd been traveling with her he could never pick up her scent easily. Even when she used him as a pillow he never really noticed her scent. It should have been the only thing his nose picked up with her so close. He shrugged it off for later as he entered the kitchen. 

Yukina and Maya were talking near the dining room entrance, his mother was pulling out a batch of his favorite bread rolls, his father was admiring there scent not to far off, and Rogato was also near the entrance waiting impatiently for diner. Riku shook his head at his brother. 

Out of the two of them, Riku was the more mature one. Rogato was more outgoing and carefree with his life. Riku was more of the silent and serious type. He was surprised at himself for socializing with Yukina so much. Riku was also a little smarter than Rogato. The reason was because of Riku's future responsibility as pack leader when his father died. He'd spend most of his free time training or learning the ropes of pack leadership. Rogato didn't have such a burden. 

Yukina saw Riku enter. "Is that the same outfit he was wearing earlier?" she asked Maya. "That's the only outfit he wears" she replied rolling her eyes. "Does he have anything else?" "Well he does have a black t-shirt for formal occasions" Maya replied. Yukina couldn't help but sweetdrop. "Dinners done now" Hitomi said heading into the dining room, Kovu not far behind. "Finally" Rogato said walking into the kitchen. "Shall we?" Maya said making her way to the room. Yukina followed but stopped when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She turned around to see Riku. He leaned his head toward her ear. "Don't eat until my dad starts, the pack leader always starts a meal. Oh and we don't really talk during dinner. The time for that is after dinner" he whispered. Yukina nodded and they headed into the room. 

The dining room was a large room with Japanese art painted on the walls. It mainly depicted forest animals, mainly wolves, in the mountains. In the center of the room was an 8-foot wide round table with six seats around it. On the table were plates and bowls with rice, steak, bread rolls, shrimp, or salad, and sauce. Rogato was already seated and you could see him drooling. Maya took the seat next to him. Yukina took the next set. Riku took the one across from Rogato. Hitomi sat to the right of Kovu. The order from right to left was Kovu, Rogato, Maya, Yukina, Riku, and Hitomi. "Lets begin" Kovu said taking a bite out of one of the rolls. Everyone followed suit. Yukina got rice, shrimp, and salad. The others had a little of everything, mainly meat and very little salad. 

Riku and Rogato both at their meals Sayan style. They held their plates to their faces and shove food in with the forks. Riku would shove a few scoops in, chew then swallow. Rogato was practically shoveling food into his mouth. Yukina was surprised he didn't choke. The other three ate like normal people did. Maya reached for the hot sauce but Rogato grabbed it and emptied it onto his food. "Hey I wanted some" Maya said glaring. "What, I'm hungry" Rogato said with food in his mouth. "You could at least have the decency not to talk with your mouth full" Riku said after he swallowed. Rogato wasn't paying attention. 

The meal went on silently except for the sound of gorging down food from Rogato. That is until all that was left was one roll. Rogato and Maya reached for it at the same time. "MINE!" they said in unison glaring at each other. "Here we go again" Kovu said sighing. The temperature in the room seemed to drop as the two wolves glared at each other. Riku calmly watched them as Yukina scooted her chair closer to him. "You always get the last one, this ones mine" she said. "Hell no" Rogato replied. "THAT'S IT!!!' Maya said lunging at him. They fell to the ground growling at each other as they wrestled over who got the last roll. Riku calmly picked up the roll and took a bite out of it. The two wolves on the ground looked up in shock as Riku finished it. "If you two want to spend the rest of dinner wrestling, then I won't let it go to waist" he said licking his fingers. "Perfect as always mother" "Thank you son" Hitomi replied getting up. "Rogato, your turn to do the dishes" "Aw but mom…" "No buts" "Fine" he said. Hitomi and Kovu went to bed saying they wanted a full story on what Riku's been up to next morning. Riku, Maya, and Yukina went to the living room while Rogato did the dishes. 

Riku sat on a leather chair while Maya and Yukina shared the couch. "Is dinner always like that?" Yukina asked. "Unfortunately, yes" Riku replied. "So what's going on tomorrow?" Yukina said. "Well there's going to be a party to welcome back Riku at the village fire" Maya replied. "Well I think I'll go to bed now" Riku said getting up and heading for his room. "Goodnight" he said not looking back. "Goodnight" the two girls said in unison. "I think we should hit the sack to" Maya said yawning revealing fangs. Yukina nodded and followed her as they went to Maya's room. Luckily for Yukina, Maya's bed was big enough for both of them. Maya slipped on a sleeping gown and Yukina put on a pair of pajama shorts with red flowers on it and a matching top. They slipped into bed and fell asleep. 

Well, seems wolf demons and Sayans do share something in common. Next chapter Yukina's first day with the Night Wind pack and the party. Review please.       

            


	9. Yukina's First Day With the Pack

My fever's gone down for the moment. I'm not sure weather it'll go back up. I'll use this time to give you the two chapters I promised. 

Chapter 9 

Yukina's First Day With the Pack

Yukina awoke to a sweet smell filling the air. She sat up in bed and looked around. Maya was nowhere to be seen. _Must already be up. What time is it? _she wondered. She looked at the clock next to the bed. It read 10:29 A.M. _That smell must be breakfast _she concluded. She got out of bed and headed for the dresser. Maya had told her on their way to bed what clothes were in which draw. She opened the top left and pulled out a pair of jeans. The draw next to it held the shirts. She pulled out a red one that went with her eyes. She decided to where sandals without socks. Yukina examined herself in the mirror. After putting on a bit of makeup, she headed for the living room. _I bet Riku's already up _she thought. Her thoughts went back to a dream she had last night.

Dream 

Yukina's dream continued where the nightmare she had in the wild wolf cave left off. "Now die" Domaru said brining his claw down. "CRESCENT CLAWS" a voice (like teen Gohan's) called out. The five red blades hit Domaru, slicing him to pieces. She looked where they came from. Standing where the blades went back was someone who looked a lot like Riku. He wore a red jacket, black t-shirt, gray pants, and black sneakers. All and all, he looked like Riku but he had a few differences. The big one was his hair. He had spiky hair that pointed upward. It looked like Hiei's hair except longer at the back and without the white streak or blue highlights. But the other difference was his eyes. Instead of golden eyes, he had calm crimson eyes. He also had a black tail sticking out of his pants that had aqua-green highlights in it. 

The wolf approached her and kneeled beside her. "Who are you?" Yukina asked. "Are you alright mom?" he asked. "WHAT?" she shouted. "I thought dad told you not to yell that loud" he replied covering his pointed ears. "Why did you call me mom?" she asked. "Uh, because you are" he replied. "Who are you really?" "I'm your son…" he was about to give his name when Yukina woke up. She sat up in bed causing Maya to grumble a little. _What a weird dream _she thought. She lay back down and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Present

_Was that boy really my son? If so, then why does he look so much like Riku? _she thought. Then realization hit her and she blushed. _I was dreaming about what a child of me and Riku would look like _she thought. She decided not to talk about it even to Maya. 

She reached the living room. Riku was on the couch reading a motorcycle magazine. He was wearing his usual outfit and had his red coat back on. He looked up at her. "Well good morning Yukina, sleep well?" he asked. "Y-Yes" she replied remembering her dream. "Breakfast is almost ready" he said going back to his magazine. 

Yukina nodded and walked into the kitchen. Hitomi was in a sky blue kimono cooking pancakes. Rogato was sneaking to the counter next to her to the pancakes that were done. He was about to grab a few when a frying pan hit his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Yukina saw Maya was holding the frying pan. "He'll never learn" she said setting the pan back down. 

"Oh Yukina, would you mind setting the table?" Hitomi asked. "I'd be happy to" Yukina replied smiling. "The plates are in that cupboard and the silverware is in that draw" she said pointing to a cupboard and draw. Yukina pulled out the necessary items and set the table. Hitomi walked in and setting a huge and I mean huge stake of pancakes on the middle of the table. Maya followed with four glasses of orange juice, one teakettle, and a mug filled with coffee. Kovu walked in yawning and sat down. Riku followed dragging his still unconscious brother by his jacket. "Is he going to be alright?" Yukina asked sitting in the set she sat in last night. "Don't worry. I know how to wake him up" Riku replied bending toward Rogato's ear. "Foods ready" he said calmly. Rogato's eyes immediately opened and he rushed to his set. Yukina giggled. Riku sat in the set next to her. As soon as Kovu took a sip of his coffee they began. Breakfast, unlike dinner, went without interruptions. 

When it was over, Kovu stood up and headed out. "Riku, I want you to met me in the alpha building" he said heading out. Riku nodded and followed. "Maya get started on the dishes" Hitomi said getting up. "I'll start on the laundry" she said leaving. Maya got up and started to gather the plates. Yukina helped her. "I think I'll go see if Murakai's back" Rogato said heading out of the house. 

"Maya, what's the alpha building?" Yukina asked drying a dish. "It's the place where the heads of the pack met to discuss thing's that affect the pack" she replied drying her hands after Yukina set the dishes on the counter. "Come on, I'll show you around the village" she said walking away. Yukina smiled and followed. 

They exited the house and made their way into the village. The other pack members stared at the two as they walked by. By now, the entire pack had heard the news of Riku returning with a girl from another land. Mokudo was polishing his bow as they walked by. "Is that the girl that's going to be our next alpha female?" another wolf demon asked. "From the looks of it, yes, though Riku claims she's only a friend" Mokudo replied taking one last look at Yukina before going back to his bow. 

Yukina walked nervously next to Maya. She knew they were being stared at. "Don't worry Yukina. Its not everyday s an outsider comes to our village. Let alone one as pretty as you" Maya said smiling. "Maya!!!" a voice (Like Videl) said from behind. They turned around to see a female wolf demon around Maya's age jogging toward them. She was 5 foot 7 in height with black hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She had the same dark skin tone as Riku. She wore a blue tank top with a matching skirt that went 2 inches above her knee and sandals. "Hey Lila" Maya replied smiling. "So is this girl Riku brought back?" Lila asked pointing to Yukina. Maya nodded. "Hello there, I'm Lila, Maya's best friend" she said smiling. "I'm Yukina" she replied smiling as well. _So this is the girl Riku's chosen as his mate. She's so lucky _Lila thought. You see Lila has a small crush on Riku, as do all the single female wolves of the pack. "So how are the party preparations going?" Maya asked. "Pretty good, we'll be done by four" Lila replied. "That's great to hear" Maya replied. 

"Oh my god, look at the time" Lila said. Maya looked at her watch and sighed. "Yep, it's eleven" she said. "What's wrong?" Yukina asked. "You see, at eleven Maya and I have to go to the nursery to watch over the pups while their parents continue there pack duties" Lila answered. "Can I help?" "The more the merrier" Maya said. "Come on." And with that the three girls headed for the nursery. Along the way, Yukina and Lila became closer friends. 

Around 2:00 P.M.

Maya, Yukina, and Lila walked out of the nursery. "Looks like I need another shirt" Yukina said looking at the s dirt stains on her shirt. "Wolf pups and mud always equal a mess" Lila said sighing. Yukina was the only one who got her shirt messy. Lila and Maya managed to dodge the pups muddy hands. Yukina had to admit they were a handful. Wolf demon pups were very energetic and curious. They were also troublemakers. Yukina had figured out why watching them would be a punishment for Rogato. They went into Maya's house and Yukina swapped her red shirt for a green one. The three girls left the village and went to a hill that overlooked the pack's home. 

Yukina noticed some movement outside of the village. "What's that?" she asked pointing at the object. Maya squinted her eyes. "Oh, that's just Riku and Rogato sparring" she said. Lila was on her belly and stared dreamily at the sparring pair. Yukina had already figured out Lila had a crush on Riku just like she did. "Why don't we drop in on them" Lila suggested. "You know how my brother hates being interrupted" Maya replied. "Aw come on he won't hurt us" she said getting up. "Alright" Maya said. All three of them headed down the hill. 

"Hold still!!!" Rogato said as Riku dodged another punch. They'd been sparing for two hours and Riku had barely broken a sweat. "It's not my fault your to slow" Riku replied smirking. "That's it!!!" Rogato said charging Riku again. He let lose a barrage of punches and kicks so fast they appeared to be a blur. Riku either dodged or blocked each swing. He caught one of the punches and threw his twin over his shoulder and to the ground. Rogato hit with a thud. "How did you get so strong?" he asked struggling up. "Remember, I've been chasing Domaru throughout our territory, alone for the past eight months" Riku replied extending his hand to Rogato. Rogato accepted it and was pulled to his feet. "It'll take me forever to catch up with you bro" he said. Riku smiled as a reply. They heard clapping and looked to the side to see Yukina, Maya, and Lila standing at the bottom of the hill. "How long have you been watching us?" Rogato asked. "Long enough to see you get whooped" Maya replied smirking. Everyone except Rogato started to giggle. 

"We still have an two hours and forty-five minutes till the party" Lila said looking at her watch. "Well what do you propose we do?" Rogato asked. "How about we take a dip in the pool" Maya said. "There's a pool here?" Yukina asked. "Yep, near the east end" Lila answered. "A refreshing swim in the pool doesn't sound to bad" Rogato said. "Fine by me" Riku said heading for the village. "Alright then we'll met back at the pool, come on you two" Lila said pulling Maya and Yukina. Rogato followed. 

15 minutes later 

Riku and Rogato were at the pool sitting on some deck chairs. They were still waiting for the girls. A few other pack members were already in the pool. Riku was wearing a pair of red swim trunks and sunglasses. He had let his hair out of its ponytail. Rogato had a black pair with a red stripe on the right side. Rogato was not as muscular as his twin. He had a six-pack as opposed to Riku's eight pack. "What's up you guys" came a familiar voice. The twins looked to the pool to see Murakai walking toward them wearing dark purple trunks. He sat next to Rogato. "We're waiting for Maya, Lila, and Yukina to get here" Rogato replied. 

"We're here" Maya's voice said from the pool's entrance. The three girls walked in. The guy's looked over to them. Maya was wearing a white bikini with matching sandals. Lila wore a pink bikini with matching sandals as well. Yukina had on a sky blue bikini with blue sandals. Riku's eyes widened when he saw Yukina. The bikini showed off her curves perfectly. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Luckily, his sunglasses hid his eyes. 

"Well come on let's get in" Lila said taking off her sandals. She then jumped into the water. Rogato followed her in with Murakai at his heels. They both had a crush on Lila. Maya was the next in. "Shall we" Yukina said bringing Riku out of his trance. "Uh… Y-Yea" he said following her in. The six started a game of Marco Polo with Riku it cause he was the last in. He caught Yukina using his hearing to listen for the nearest splashing. A splash war soon followed. After an hour and a half in the pool they got out and headed for their respected homes to get ready for the party. Yukina was a little distracted at Riku's wet body. His muscles glistened from the water that covered him. She blushed and turned to listen in on what Maya was telling her about the party. Riku was doing his best not to stare at his crush and it took all his will power to stop himself. 

An hour and fifteen minutes later 

Riku, Yukina, Rogato, Maya, Lila, and Murakai made their way to the party. Riku wore his usual outfit but with a black t-shirt instead of the muscle shirt. Yukina wore an aqua-green spaghetti strapped skirt with white roses on it that went to her knees. Rogato wore his normal attire as well. Maya had on a deep blue spaghetti strapped shirt with a pair of jean shorts. Lila wore the same thing she wore earlier that day. Murakai had a white button up shirt and blue jeans. They approached the bonfire in the center of the village. On the north side were tables. The east had a buffet table. Wolves were already dancing on the south and west sides. One wolf was acting as DJ.

"So, how bout a dance Lila?" Rogato asked a little nervously. "I'd love to" she said grabbing his hand and walking onto the dance floor. _One point for Rogato _Riku thought. Murakai frowned but went with Maya onto the dance floor. That left Riku and Yukina. They looked at each other nervously. "How bout it?" Riku said a coolly as he could. "Alright" Yukina said blushing. The DJ saw the two walk onto the floor. He decided to put a slow song on. The music started playing. Yukina put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist as they moved with the melody. 

"Hey Riku?" she said looking at him. "Yea" "I never really thanked you for saving me from Blacarndra" "Seeing you in one piece is the only thanks I need" he said smiling. Yukina blushed; Riku was a pretty great dancer. She looked around and saw other wolves looking at the future pack leader and her. Riku saw his parents, along with the other fully matured wolf demons talking and eating at the tables. The pups were running all over the place and causing a bit of trouble. He saw Rogato and Lila making out near the stereos and sighed in relief at the thought of her finally getting over him. Murakai and Maya were still dancing and Murakai would send an occasional glare at the kissing couple. He shook his head. "How many wolf demons are in you pack?" Yukina asked. "We number 97 in all" he replied. The music stopped and he escorted Yukina to the sets next to his parents. After a few more dances everyone took their sets. Riku couldn't find Rogato or Lila anywhere and didn't want to think about what they could be doing. 

The main coarse was served. It consisted of deer, wild turkey, fish, various sauces, and spices. He couldn't believe his brother would pass up a meal like this. After everyone had eaten his or her fill Kovu stood up with his glass held high. "I just want to say, congratulations Riku for riding our lands of Domaru." Cheers went through the audience. After Riku got on a stage with a mike and told the story about his chase, the party slowly wound down. 

Later that night 

Yukina finished brushing her teeth and headed for Maya's room. She'd made some more friends at the party and was considered one of the pack now. She remembered being told she was the first person Riku's danced with. He was a natural. She decided to go see him before she went to bed. Along the way she heard Rogato try and sneak into the house but get caught by Maya. "So where have you been big brother?" she asked suspiciously. "None of your business" Rogato replied glaring. He wind morphed and disappeared to his room. Yukina giggled and continued to Riku's room. 

When she got there she knocked on the door. "Come in" Riku's voice said from inside. She opened the door and walked in. Riku was sitting at a desk polishing an automatic pistol. His coat hung on a dagger that was stabbed into the wall. "What brings you here?" he asked setting the gun down. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. She took the spot he was petting. 

"I'm came to ask you something" "Go ahead" "What's it like having a twin brother?" she asked. Riku scratched his head thinking. "Well he's my best friend in the world, we always watch each other's back during a battle, we can depend on each other, and he's always there for me. Why do you ask?" "I have a twin bother to" Yukina said solemnly. "You do?" "Yes but I don't know who or where he is" "What do you mean?" "You see, I come from a race of all female ice demons. They give birth to a girl by themselves. It's forbidden to have a mate. My mother fell in love with a fire demon and she gave birth to my brother and myself. The elders of my race found out though. They killed my father and had my brother thrown off the floating island into the Makai. Not to long after, my mother killed herself. I know my brother's out there so I left the island to search for him. He's the only family I have left" she said crying at the end. Riku put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry on her shoulder. "I've told you to not lose hope, you'll find your brother someday. If he shows his face here I'll drag him to Japan to see you" he said comfortably. Yukina smiled "Thanks Riku" "Don't mention it. Now I think we should hit the sack" "Goodnight Riku" Yukina said leaving. "Goodnight" Riku replied. He stripped to his boxers before climbing into his bed and falling asleep. Yukina reached Maya's room, changed into her nightwear, went into the bed, and fell asleep.             


	10. Air Attack

Chapter 10

Air Attack

"Yukina could you hand me another cloths pin" Hitomi asked from behind a sheet. Yukina picked up one and handed it to her. It was Yukina's third day with the Night Wind pack. Right now, she and Maya were helping Hitomi hang up some sheets to dry. Yukina was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts that went 4 inches above her knees. Maya wore a black tank top with a pair of black shorts that went 5 inches above her knees. Both wore white sandals. Lila would be helping but she was somewhere off with Rogato. Riku was training with Kovu and Mokudo. "I think that'll be enough for today" Hitomi said clipping the last sheet to the string. "Come on Yukina" Maya said walking away. Yukina jogged to her and walked next to her. They met up with a few female wolves before heading for Maya's house for a snack. 

When they enter they found Riku standing near the couch drinking a bottle of Gatorade. He was wearing the same outfit as always. "So how's training?" Maya asked. "It's easier since I'm more powerful now" Riku replied. Yukina and Maya entered the kitchen and made some sandwiches. They went back to the living room and sat in the couch. "So how are things with Murakai?" Riku asked sitting in the leather chair. Maya blushed. "Everything's fine" she replied quickly. Riku shook his head in amusement. 

Just then Murakai burst through the door panting and a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong?" Riku asked standing up. "A raven demon raiding party is approaching the village. They'll be here in five minutes" he replied urgently. Kovu walked in the room having heard the door slam and then the news. "Riku, go find Rogato. Murakai sound the alarm. Maya you and Yukina go to the nursery and watch the pups" he ordered. Everyone nodded and left. 

Yukina and Maya were running toward the nursery. "What's going on?" Yukina asked. "The raven demons are sending a raiding party here" "What's that?" "It's when they attack our village and take anything made of meat that can't defend itself" the wolf replied. The two saw Lila ahead at the nursery entrance urging the pups in. "Are they all here?" Maya asked when they reached her. "Yea, all 27 of them" she replied. "Good, you and Yukina watch over them while I guard the entrance" Maya said. "Hey Maya" a Rogato's voice called from behind. He had on his usual red shirt and pants and black jacket. His sword was strapped to his side. He ran to them. "Thought you might want this" he said holding out the spear that hung over Maya's bed. "Thanks bro" she said taking it. "I got to go help Riku and the others" he said getting ready to run. Lila stopped him before he could set off. "Be careful" she said wit a worried look on her face. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me" he replied. He kissed her on the lips and ran in the direction of the attack.

"You two go inside" Maya ordered. The two nodded and went inside. They entered a room near the back where all the pups were. "Are we safe here?" Yukina asked. "Yea the only way in is through the main entrance" Lila replied. _I hope Riku will be okay _Yukina thought.  

With Riku 

Riku was at the side of the village the attack was coming from. In his hand was the Crescent Edge. He was next to his father and Murakai. Kovu had a straight sword and Murakai had a spear in hand. "Sorry I'm late" Rogato said stopping next to them. "Good, we're all here" Kovu said looking around. Around them were 46 other wolves with various weapons in hand. 38 fox demons, 67 coyote demons and 15 eagle demons all in their human forms had come to help. "How much longer?" a fox demon (with the same voice as Kouga's) asked walking toward Riku. "It shouldn't be to long Damian" Riku replied to the fox. Damian was 5 foot 8 inches in height and had short green hair and green eyes. He wore a green vest, green pats, and black boots. In his hand was a whip similar to Kurama's. "I see you've brought you Ivy Whip along" Rogato said.    

"Here they come" Mokudo shouted readying an arrow. They all looked to the east and saw a black cloud heading for them. The cloud was made up of hundreds of raven demons all heading for the village. They descended till they nearly reached the ground. The defenders readied their weapons for the attack. Mokudo aimed one of his arrows at the cloud. It started to glow yellow before he released it. The arrow looked like a comet as it plowed through the ravens. The other defenders charged at the attackers. 

Riku wind morphed and appeared in the middle of the cloud. "CRESCENT CLAWS" he shouted. His attack flew out and flew through the ravens killing a dozen of them before going back to Riku. 

Rogato and Damian attacked the left side with others behind them. "IVY WHIPLASH" the fox called out. His whip slashed through a number of the ravens. Rogato slashed his sword and killed one and proceeded to cut apart the others as he dodged their talons and sharp beaks. He tossed his sword into the air and caught it with his left hand. He brought his right hand behind him and a ball of wind gathered in it. He bought his hand forward. "HOWLING CYCLONE" a tornado like whirlwind shot out of his hand. The high-speed winds made it sound like a wolf was howling. The birds were sucked into it and blades of energy that were in the tornado made mincemeat out of them. 

Kovu and Murakai were having as much luck as the others at keeping the enemy at bay. An all out battle was on as the fighting intensified. So far they were winning and the ravens were losing numbers fast. They hadn't expected fox, coyote, and eagle demons there as well. They all flew away and gathered high in the air before charging again. "Three has to be at least 300 left" Damian said watching them charge. "RIKU DO IT" Kovu yelled to his son. "Right" Riku said nodding. He brought his arm across his chest readying the sword for a sideways slash. The Crescent Edge started to glow brightly. "CRESCENT EDGE" he shouted. He slashed the sword across his front. Out of the sword's path shot hundreds of needles made of white energy. They shot straight at the oncoming birds. Each one impaled a raven. All three hundred fell to the ground dead. 

Riku relaxed and wiped the sweat from his face. "Good going bro" Rogato said patting him on the back. "The others will clean this mess up" Kovu said. Mokudo approached them. "How many casualties?" Kovu asked. "One of the eagles was killed, three foxes, twelve coyotes, and none of ours" "Wounded?" "53 total" replied Mokudo. "Why don't you all head back to the girls" Kovu said. "Last on there has to look after the pups tomorrow" Rogato said running for the nursery. Riku wind morphed to beat his brother. 

With the girls 

Maya walked into the nursery looking for Yukina and Lila. She saw them walking toward her. "Is it over?" Lila asked. "Yep, not one raven left in the sky" she replied. "Lets see how the boys are" Yukina said walking out. She waited at the front for the wolves to catch up. As they walked down the steps outside a gust of wind appeared in front of them. From the wind materialized Riku. He smirked at them. "Looks like a few slipped by" he said looking at the bodies of a half a dozen ravens that were sprawled out in front of the nursery. Maya had killed them. 

"Hey no far, you wind morphed" Rogato whined" "Hey you never said I couldn't" "So what? That's still no reas…." Rogato was stopped mid-sentence when Lila kiss him passionately. He moaned and returned the kiss. Everyone sweatdropped. Murakai finally arrived and Maya kissed him hello. Riku and Yukina watched his siblings and their lovers. They looked at each other, blushed, and looked the other direction. After nearly five minutes the couples finally stopped and everyone headed home.

Riku, Yukina, Maya, and Rogato arrived at their house. When they walked into they saw Kovu sitting in the leather chair. "Your mother's making dinner" he said. The four sat on the couch. They sat in silence for a while. "It's been some time since I've had to use that much of the Crescent Edge's power" Riku said examining the sword for scratches. "How much did you use?" Rogato asked. "Well there were 300 ravens so about 30% of its maximum" he replied. "That was only 30%!!!" Maya said amazed. "I wonder what 100% can do?' Rogato said. "I've only been able to bring out 50% of its maximum. At full power it could easily destroy 1000 enemies in one swipe" Riku said. "Whoa 1000!!!" "Yep but no one's been able to bring that much out." "Your wrong son" Kovu finally said, "one has been able to bring out the Crescent Edge's full power." "Who dad?" Rogato asked. "One of your ancestors. The one that formed the Night Wind pack. No one knows his real name but we do know he was extremely powerful. In fact he was so powerful that no other demon could match him. He was the most powerful of all demons and probably still is. He was a wolf demon with the powers of a devil. He's the legendary Devil Wolf. Even though he was so powerful, he used his powers to protect humans. He was the one that stopped the Demon King from enslaving mankind centuries ago. It's said that one day, when humanity is threatened again, that his reincarnation will become the next Devil Wolf and bring out the sword's true power" Kovu explained. "That's amazing" Yukina said. "It is isn't it?" Riku replied. "We don't know who his reincarnation is because we have no idea what he looks like" Rogato added. "Dinner's ready" Hitomi's voice called from the kitchen. Everyone went in to enjoy a well-deserved meal after a fierce battle. 

That's it for now. That story about the Devil Wolf will be a key factor later in the story. Next chapter, Riku and Yukina set off to find Yusuke and company. Review please. 


	11. Departure

Sorry I was a little late in updating. My fever's completely gone and I figured now will be a good time to update. This chapter, Riku and Yukina leave his village to start their search for her friends. 

Chapter 11

Departure

"How about this one?" Maya asked holding up a white kimono with aqua flowers on it. "That ones perfect" Yukina replied smiling. She took the kimono, folded it, and placed it carefully into a red backpack on Maya's bed. Already in the pack were a light blue and the aqua kimono with snowflakes on it. 

Yukina wore a light blue spaghetti strap shirt that stopped midway down her belly, a pair of jean shorts that went four inches above her knee, and hiking boots. Her hair was in its usual ponytail. Maya wore a red t-shirt with black shorts. 

Today was the day Yukina and Riku will leave his village to start their search for her friends. She was now packing some supplies she would need. They were finished packing. In the bag were three pairs of shorts, four shirts, five pairs of socks, and three kimonos. They were all made of dragons hide. Some eating utensils were in the front pocket. In the pocket on the left side were some cleaning supplies like soap, toothpaste, a toothbrush, and a cleaning cloth. In the pocket on the other side was a first aid kit. She strapped it on and followed Maya to the living room. 

Riku and the others were already there. Riku was wearing his usual outfit and the Crescent Edge was strapped to his back. Hitomi and Kovu were on his left and Rogato was on his right. 

"Ready?" Riku asked. Yukina nodded back. "Well see you guys in a few weeks" he said to his family. Hitomi threw her arms around his neck. "Be careful son" she said as tears started to fall. "Don't worry, I'll return safely" he replied. "Good luck Riku" his dad said hugging him. Riku said nothing but hugged back. "Come back in one piece bro" Rogato and Maya said in unison as they hugged min. "Try not to argue to much while I'm gone" Riku replied smirking. Yukina went around saying her goodbyes. "Don't forget us" Hitomi said. "Your always welcome here" Maya added while hugging her. "I'll never forget you guys and I hope we can meet again" Yukina said with teary eyes. She followed Riku out the door. His family followed. 

Along the way to the village entrance, the other members of the pack said their farewells a to Riku and Yukina. They eventually reached the entrance. Riku had remained silent the entire time and his face showed no emotion. Maya had told Yukina this was how Riku usually acted. He was the silent semi-emotionless type. He started acting like this the day before. "Shall we?" he said waiting at the gate. "Yukina wait" came a voice. Yukina looked into the village to see Lila running toward them. She stopped in front of them. "I *pant* just wanted *pant* to give you this" she said. She held out a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper with stars on it. "A little something me and the others want you to remember us by" she said. Yukina took it from her hand. It was a little heavy. "Don't open it until you get back home" Lila added. "Thanks and I promise I won't open it until I'm back in Japan" Yukina said hugging Lila. She let Riku scoop her up in his arms. She waved to the pack as he started running north. 

When they disappeared the pack went back to their duties. Kovu and Hitomi stood at the entrance. Kovu had his arm around his mate's waist. "Did you tell him?" Hitomi asked looking up at him. "No I think he should find out on his own. If Riku knew who he really was, he might get over confident in his abilities. Don't worry, he's a strong warrior it won't be much longer until he finds out" Kovu replied. "I hope your right" she said as they headed home. 

That evening

Riku and Yukina had set up camp for the night. They were eating some ramen Riku had in a pooch in his coat. Yukina and Riku sat on a log next to each other. The fire burned in front of them. 

"You've gotten faster" Yukina said when they were done. "Well I finally got the rest I needed so now I should be able to travel faster. With my new speed, we should reach the area around Mt. Rushmore in only two weeks instead of three and a half" he replied. 

"Riku?" "Yea" "What's the difference between American and Japanese wolf demons?" she asked. "Well the big difference is our power. American wolves are faster and stronger than those from Japan." "Why is that?" "You see, a wolf demon's power is determined by what he or she eats. In Japan, there isn't any big game for wolves to hunt. Their forced to eat small game and humans for food. Wolf demons were never meant to eat humans. They don't have much meat and their not very nutritious. Wolves will only eat them as a last resort. In America however, there is plenty of food wolves were meant to eat. Here we can choose between deer, elk, buffalo, and a few other animals for food. They are much more nutritious and we never have to eat humans. In fact, before Europeans came here wolf demons would frequently trade some of their food with the Indians in exchange for weapons. The people regarded us as sacred spirits. You'll find more wolf hanyous in America than anywhere else.  Because of the nature of our prey here, American wolves are also smarter than our Japanese cousins. We have to know when and were the best place is to ambush a heard of elk. It takes brains to plan an attack. Wolves in Japan attack the first human village they run into. That's basically it" he explained.

"You should get to sleep, we have a lot of traveling to do" he said jumping onto a nearby tree. Yukina lay down under the branch he was in and fell asleep. She dreamed of the day they would find her friends. 

In South Dakota 

Yusuke and the others were having no luck finding Yukina (I wonder why). They had set up camp and were around the fire while Keiko and Boton made dinner. Hiei was in a tree. 

"It's been a week and still no sign of her" Yusuke said looking at the fire. "Your right but we have no idea how far downstream the river carried her" Kurama said. "I don't care how far she went, I'll find her if it's the last thing I…" Kuwabara was silenced as he slipped of the log he was standing on. Everyone, minus Hiei, burst out laughing. Keiko and Boton past out the food. Keiko sat next to Yusuke while Boton took her seat next to Kurama. A few days ago they admitted their feelings o each other and were now a couple. "How are the supplies coming?" Kurama asked his girlfriend. "They should last us about four more days" she replied. "Hiei and I will have to get some more soon" he said. "But last time you went for supplies you said he nearly caused a landslide" Yusuke said. "It's not my fault that rock was loose" Hiei said from the tree. Everyone laughed. Hiei shook his head. 

"We should hit the sake now" Yusuke said stretching. He kissed Keiko before following Kuwabara into their tent. "Do you think Yukina's alright?" Boton asked Kurama. "I have a feeling she's just find Boton" he replied putting his arms around her waist. They started kissing passionately. After a few minutes they went to their respected tents. They were soon asleep. 

Hiei was still awake in his tree and looking at the stars. He was back in his outfit he wore back home. The black shirt and pants with his cloak over it all. His right hand held his katana, which was seethed.  For the past few days he tried using his Jagan eye to locate Yukina and every time he saw nothing but fog. He decided to try one more time. He closed his eyes as the Jagan glowed. Once more he saw only fog. He sighed. _Where could she be? _He asked himself. _No sense in worrying, if the Jagan doesn't work then I'll just look for her the old fashioned way. _He jumped down from the tree. He used his katana to write a note into a log that everyone would see. 

It read: 

Going on ahead. Don't worry about me I'll return when I find Yukina. Continue without me. 

Hiei

When he finished, he started running along the river. _I'll travel much faster on my own _he thought. 

When midnight came, he was still running. Suddenly he sensed something. He stopped and looked around. He jumped to the side just as an arrow whizzed by him. Hiei looked at the source. Out of the woods came three figures. When the moonlight hit them he could see them clearly. Standing there were three wolf demons. The one on the left was bald except for a ponytail on the back of his head. He had blues eyes. He wore nothing but black pants. In his hand was a hatchet. The one on the left had a mow hawk and gray eyes. He also wore nothing but black pants. In his hand was a bow with an arrow in firing position. The one in the middle had a buzz cut and light blue eyes. Across his face were four scars that looked like he'd been scratched by something. He wore gray pants. In his hand was a spear. Each one had a black crescent moon tattoo on their left shoulder.  (To keep things simple they'll be called Baldy, Mo, and Scar) 

Scar was the first to speak " Didn't your mother tell you not to go into the woods alone kid?" "I am not a child" Hiei replied calmly "who are you?" "We are members of the Dark Moon pack, the rulers of this land and you are an intruder" Scar replied cockily. "What do you plan to do?" Hiei said still calmly. "We plan to kill you for trespassing" Baldy said. They then charged. 

Mo sent an arrow at Hiei but the fire demon dodged it easily. Baldy slashed at him but Hiei disappeared. He reappeared above the wolf and sliced him down the middle. Scar thrust his spear at him but Hiei disappeared again. He reappeared behind Mo and swiftly sliced his head off. He then looked at Scar. The wolf had a terrified look on his face. "Come at me, if you want to join your friends" Hiei said smirking. "You haven't seen the last of me" Scar said before running into the woods. _He's no threat so I won't waist my time chasing him _Hiei thought. He then started running along the river to find his sister. 

Next morning 

Boton exited her tent after getting dressed. She saw Kurama sitting on a log with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked standing in front of him. "See for yourself" Kurama replied pointing to the log to the left of him. She looked at it and read the words scratched into the wood. "Why that stubborn fire demon" Boton said through clenched teeth. "There's no use in getting angry, he's long gone by now" Kurama said smiling. "Why don't you start breakfast? I'll inform the others when the awake" he said. He gave her a quick peak on the lips before she started cooking. _Good luck Hiei _he thought. 

With Riku and Yukina later that day

Riku put down Yukina when they reached the spot where he killed Domaru. The area still showed signs of the battle. "Where do you think the river is?" Yukina asked her crush. "Well you told me you ran from Domaru when he attacked you at the river and ran to here. He was pretty big so anywhere there are broken trees should be the way to go" he replied. They started to walk along the forest edge. Riku stopped when they came across a path of broken trees. "This way" Riku said following the trail. Yukina followed behind him. 

After a few more minutes the sound of rushing water could be heard. They jogged forward and came across a river. Yukina instantly recognized it. "Riku this is it, the river that washed me hear" Yukina said happily. In her happiness, she hugged Riku. He blushed and returned the hug. After they broke the embrace Riku spoke up "we should follow it upstream. That should lead us to your friends." He picked her up and started running along the river. 

Seems everyone was to slow for Hiei's taste. Next chapter, Hiei and Riku met for the first time. Keep voting for Hiei's girlfriend. Also, I'm having trouble thinking of a name for her so send suggestions. So far demon is winning. Review and vote.      


	12. Lost No More

Chapter 12 

Lost No More

Riku and Yukina had been traveling for six days. They had left his packs territory on the second day. In fact they were now in Nebraska, which was between Colorado and South Dakota. At the moment they are walking along the river so Riku can gain some of his strength back. 

"Hey Riku" Yukina said looking at him. "What?" he replied. "Why don't you just wind morph to Mt Rushmore? According to you, it should take us a few minutes" she asked. "I can't wind morph with a passenger. It would drain me of my spirit energy and I'll need it for the trip home. It takes a lot just wind morphing with the Crescent Edge" he replied. They continued walking down the stream until noon. 

Riku led her into the forest and set up a temporary camp. "There's a hot spring just beyond those trees" he said pointing into the woods, "Why don't you wash up while I get lunch ready." Yukina nodded and carried her backpack in the direction he was pointing. As he said, there was a large hot spring. She undressed and sighed as she eased herself into the water. 

She thought about her time with Riku so far. Since they had left, Riku had been less sociable and more emotionless. _Is that how Riku acted before he went after Domaru? He acts a little like Hiei but at least Riku's more sociable. _*sigh* _I wonder how the others are doing. I hope Hiei doesn't feel to guilty since he couldn't save me. Well one good thing as come from all this. I'm traveling alone with the cutest guy I've met. If only he lived in Japan. Then we could be a couple _she thought. She started having daydreams about the wolf she was with. 

She saw a shadow move through the trees. "Who's there?" She said covering her self with a towel. Suddenly out of the trees flew a large bird demon. It had metallic feathers and red eyes. She realized it was half robot half demon. It's camera eyes focused on her. As it charged she screamed. 

Riku heard the scream and ran toward the hot spring. He arrived to see Yukina just dodging the talons but shred her towel. He jumped toward it and kicked it in the head. The bird crashed into the water. He unsheathed his sword and waited for it to resurface. With a mighty slash it charged out. The bird flew high into the air. It stopped flapping its wings. A few of its feathers shout out and headed straight for Riku like bullets. He dodged each one but screamed in pain as the bird dug its talons into his flesh. It had snuck up on him while the daggers distracted him. The wolf was tossed to the ground with a painful thud. He slowly got up and waited for the bird's next attack. 

The bird closed its wings in front of it as energy gathered between the wings. Riku used this time to reach into his coat and pull out a gold berry. It was the last one he had. He knew it had instant healing powers. He plopped it into his mouth. Immediately, a golden light surrounded his body. When the light died down he stood where he was completely healed. The Crescent Edge started to glow. The bird let lose a blast of red energy. Riku brought the sword over his head and swung at the blast. The sword split the attack in two a sent the halves safely to the side. 

The bird charge Riku with its talons pointed forward. Riku swung his sword at it and the talons clashed with the blade. The wolf jumped to the side as the bird charged again. He dodged its swings and his claws went red again. "CRESCENT CLAWS" he fired his attack at point blank range. They cut through the bird like a hot knife through butter. The bird fell to the ground in six pieces. Each piece twitched. Riku walked toward the head and stomped on it. The head was crushed. 

He sheathed his sword and turned to Yukina. His eyes widened. Yukina was sitting on the ground with wide eyes completely naked. Riku stared for a few seconds before blushing and slapping his hand over his eyes. At first Yukina didn't understand why he would do that but realized she was on the ground with no clothes on. She turned five shades of red. Riku stomped over to a tree and walked behind it. Yukina could hear him hitting the tree and heard him cursing. She didn't want to know what he was saying. She reached into her pack and put on some underwear and the aqua kimono with snowflakes on it. 

"Riku it's okay to come out, I'm dressed" she called to the tree. Riku walked out of it still blushing. "I t-think we s-should head back t-to c-c-camp now" he stuttered. They started to walk back.  

He couldn't believe he saw her like that. Sure he liked it but it was just wrong of him to stare at her for so long. _I must have been starring at her for ten seconds. Damn wolf instincts _he thought. Just like any guy he got exited at seeing a beautiful girl naked. He could feel a tingly sensation at the base of his tail. He knew all to well what that feeling meant for wolf demons. _I really need to learn self-control better. It's taking all my will power not to just jump her now _he thought. 

Yukina was in a similar state. Her demon instincts had gotten excited when Riku stared at her. _We can't. We're haven't even gone out yet. Why do demons get excited so easily? _she thought. He instincts were telling her 'take him' while her controlled half said 'calm down'. They reached camp still blushing. (See why the fic is PG-13)

Riku sat across the clearing from her. He started to polish his sword to take his mind off recent events. But that image just kept coming. Yukina was entertaining herself with a deck of cards she'd brought with her. Very dirty images flew through her head. Eventually they calmed down enough to sit next to each other and eat ramen. After they were done, they headed back toward the river. Riku nervously picked her up and started running upstream. 

Somewhere in South Dakota five days earlier 

Scar, still terrified, ran through the forest. _How could he be so fast? He didn't even break a sweat. I'd better tell the others _he thought. Ahead he saw a huge stone fortress with machine gun posts along the walls. It looked invincible. The highest thing was a flagpole. At the top was a purple flag with a black crescent moon on it. _Home sweet home. _

When he reached the gates he saw two wolf demons standing guard. Each wore black combat gis and a black helmet. In there arms were AK-47s. "Show your mark" one of them ordered. Scar saw two machine guns from the fortress point at him. He should the tattoo on his shoulder. The other guard pulled out a walky talky. "Open the gates" he said into it. The huge iron doors opened and Scar ran through them. He made his way down the main street. At his side were concrete houses with other wolf demons doing chores outside them He passed by an arena where pups were shooting targets with pistols. 

He came across a second wall with mini guns on the walls. A wolf wearing a purple uniform and holding a spear with a curved blade on the end was staining guard. A military cap was on his head. "State your name and business here" the guard said. "Scar and I'm here to report the death of two warriors to an intruder" Scar replied saluting. "Very well you may pass" the guard said. He pushed a remote from his coat and the gates opened. Scar walked in. After waking down a hallway for a few minutes he came to a large wooden door. It was decorated with gold and carvings of wolves. The door opened. 

Scar walked into a huge room. At the side were sentries ready to attack any troublemakers. The ceiling had a huge chandelier hanging off it. At the other end was a throne. On that throne sat a shadowy figure. At his side were a number of female wolves with very provocative outfits on. "What have you to report" the figure (with a voice like Cell's) asked. Scar kneeled before the figure. "Sire, I was out scouting our territory with two other warriors when we ran into an intruder. His scent was that of a fire demon. Naturally we attacked him but he was to fast. In only seconds he killed the other two I was traveling with. He now roams our territory freely. Also, I could smell the scent of others on him. He was not alone" Scar said on the ground. "Describe this intruder" the figure ordered. "He wore nothing but black. He had black hair that stood up. I remember seeing a white streak across the front of it. His weapon was a katana. He appeared to be Japanese sire" Scar said respectfully. "And you ran from him" "I had to sire." "Cowards have no place here" the figure said angrily. "Please don't" Scar begged. "Enough, now suffer my wrath" a purple crescent shaped blade flew at Scar. Went it hit he was sliced in two. "Get this trash out of my sight" the figure commanded. A few servants came out and cleaned the floor of the remains. "I want the fire demon dead and his head put at the end of a spike." From the shadows, more figures bowed and disappeared. _He'll learn not to anger the leader of the Dark Moon pack the hard way _the figure thought. He started to laugh evilly. 

Present

Hiei ran at top speed along the river Yukina was washed down. He still couldn't find a trace of his sister. For the first three days of his travel he was frequently ambushed by more wolf demons. He killed all of them with little effort.  Two days ago the attacks suddenly stopped. He was more relaxed now. Today he'd run into a wolf demon hunting and killed it before it could start trouble. But something bothered him. The wolf he killed didn't seem to be looking for him. In fact it didn't have an evil feeling coming off of it like the ones before it. 

Suddenly he picked up a familiar feeling. The feeling that only came when Yukina was close. _Not much longer. _He ran toward the direction the feeling got stronger. 

With Riku and Yukina 

Riku sat in a tree as he polished his sword. The images of Yukina earlier that day were almost completely gone. Yukina was off making friends with the forest creatures. He kept his senses honed for danger. He picked up the scent of something approaching at a high speed. He jumped down from the tree with his sword ready for combat. Out of the trees came none other than Hiei. 

Hiei stopped when he saw a wolf demon standing in front of him. He could sense the wolf's spirit energy and could tell he was in for a fight. "Out of my way wolf" Hiei warned. "Not a chance. I smell wolf blood on your sword" Riku replied. "Have it your way" Hiei replied readying his katana. Riku wasn't about to attack but when he smelled the blood of a member of an allied pack, he labeled the intruder as an enemy. 

Hiei disappeared for a quick strike. Riku saw him move and block the attack. Hiei was stunned when the wolf stopped his attack. _This will be tougher than I thought _he thought. Hiei charged again swinging his sword. Riku dodged or blocked each swing. Hiei was getting frustrated but didn't let his anger make his fighting sloppy. Riku disappeared when Hiei went for a thrust. Hiei followed suit. They appeared as blurs as they fought at high speed. The sound of swords clashing rang through the forest. The two combatants reappeared panting. "Not bad, you wield that sword with great skill" Hiei said. "I could say the same for you" Riku replied smirking. They prepared to charge. 

"Riku what's going on?" came Yukina's voice from the side of the clearing. The two fighters looked toward her. Hiei's eyes met hers. They stared at each other in shock. "Hiei?" Yukina said wide-eyed. "Yukina?" Hiei said astonished. Yukina smiled and ran to him. When she reached him she threw her arms around him. "Hiei it's really you!!!" she said with tear gems falling from her eyes. Hiei returned the hug, holding his sister tightly. "Yukina, I was so worried you were in danger" he said looking at her. He was actually getting teary eyed. (That's OOC for him)

Riku just stared with his mouth open as the two embraced. He felt a little jealous but kept it to himself. "Excuse me" he finally said. The two separated. Hiei gave him a death glare. "Riku this is Hiei, he's one of the friends I was separated from" she said. "Who's he?" Hiei asked. "Hiei, this is Riku. He's helped me the entire time I've been separated from you guys" Hiei still looked at the wolf suspiciously. "Well if he's one of your friends then I have no quarrel with him" Riku said sheathing his sword. "Yukina's told me a lot about you" he said holding his hand out. Hiei sheathed his sword. "Yukina, has he been protecting you?" he asked. Yukina nodded happily. "Then I guess I can trust him" Hiei said taking Riku's hand. They nodded to each other. Riku sat on a log. Yukina sat next to him followed by Hiei. 

"Where are the others?" Yukina asked looking around for them. "I left them behind. Don't worry they should be safe" Hiei replied. "How have they been?" she asked. "Okay I guess. Kurama and Boton are together now" "That's wonderful. I was wondering when they would finally tell each other" she said. "So what have you been up to?" Hiei asked. Yukina told him the entire story. She started from Domaru and told him the important events up to finding him. She left out the part about Riku seeing her undressed. Hiei listened to every detail. "So, the wolf can be trusted?" Hiei asked. "Of coarse he can" Yukina replied. Hiei looked at Riku again. 

"Your help is no longer needed here so you can go home now" Hiei said to Riku. "I'm not leaving until I know Yukina is completely safe" Riku replied. "She's safe with me" Hiei said glaring at the wolf. "Let me ask you something, did you run into any wolf demons that have a tattoo on their left shoulder?" Riku asked. "Yes, so what of it?" "So far you've been fighting small fries. They were sent to test your power. Now their leader knows how you fight. When you enter their territory you'll have to fight their leader along with his most elite warriors. You won't stand a chance" Riku said. "I know more about them than you. In fact I've fought their leader once. I know what to expect" he added. "Hiei, I want Riku to stay with us until we find the others" Yukina said with puppy-dog eyes. "Very well, the wolf can join us" Hiei said giving in. 

Something that had been nagging Riku finally became to much. "So Hiei, I can see you have a Jagan eye." "Hn" was Hiei's reply. "Let me ask you. When you used it to look for Yukina, did you only see fog?" Riku asked. Hiei's eyes widened a little. "Yes, so what? What that's got to do with anything?" he asked. "Yukina, can I see that necklace around your neck?" Riku said holding out his hand. "All right but be careful with it" Yukina said handing it to him. Riku started to examine it. After a minute, his eyes narrowed. He squeezed his fist and crushed the necklace to dust. "Riku, why'd you do that?" Yukina said with confusion and anger in her voice. "That crystal on the it is called the Crystal of the Invisible Fog. It's very common around Mt Rushmore. Demons use it to making tracking them difficult. If enough spirit energy is added to it, it becomes impossible to track the person wearing it. That explains why I had difficulty picking up Yukina's scent and why your Jagan couldn't find her" Riku explained. Yukina forgave him for breaking Hiei's gift. Riku could smell her as clear as a bell.    

"I think I'll get some sleep I'm so warn out" Riku said jumping to a tree branch. "I think we should go to sleep to" Yukina said getting up and lying down under the tree. "I'll keep watch" Hiei said. "Goodnight" Yukina said. "Goodnight" the two boys said in unison. 

Hiei sat on the log and looked at the fire. He may not show it, but he fully trusted Riku now. After Yukina told him how Riku nearly died saving her from Blacarndra, Riku had earned the fire demon's respect. He knew Riku and his friends had treated Yukina with nothing but kindness. _I guess I'll allow Riku to travel with us. He'll be useful in case that Dark Moon pack attacks again _he thought. _At least Yukina's safe. _       

What a way to met new people. At least Yukina stopped them before they hurt each other. Next chapter, Riku, Yukina, and Hiei confront new danger. Review please. 


	13. In Enemy Hands

Chapter 13

In Enemy Hands 

Riku, Yukina, and Hiei had been traveling together for the past three days. Hiei was as silent as ever and Riku rarely talked either. Hiei would often give Riku suspicious glances every time the wolf would pick up Yukina. They were only two days away from reaching the Dark Moon pack's territory. 

Riku was now carrying Yukina with Hiei running next to him. It was around two in the afternoon. The sun was blazing down on them. They would often head into the forest to run under the trees. So far, they hadn't fought any real danger except a few snake demons. 

Riku stopped when they came across a clearing. "We'll set up camp here" he said setting Yukina down. He then went into the forest to gather firewood. Hiei and Yukina sat down under a tree. "Hiei, how much longer till we find the others?" she asked him. "I don't know Yukina, it may take weeks to find them" Hiei replied. 

Riku came back with sticks in his arms and set about starting a fire. Yukina started cooking some ramen. While they waited, Riku and Hiei kept themselves busy by examining their swords for cracks. When the food was done they ate in silence. _I'd kill for some sweet snow right about now _Hiei thought as he swiped some sweat off his face. After their meal was done, they set of along the river. 

At the Dark Moon pack's fortress 

The pack leader walked down the halls of the prison to see the new prisoners that were found along a river. They had fought back and caused the death of 32 of his warriors including 4 of his best wolves. He approached a cell with two guards standing with spears. "Open the cell" he ordered. One of the guards bowed and unlocked the door. 

He walked in and observed the prisoners. There were three humans, one fox demon, and a ferry girl. (Sound familiar?) They all looked up at him. The pack leader had white spiky hair that went half way down his back. His eyes were sky blue in color. He wore a long sleeve black uniform that had a chest plate and metal armbands over it. He had a pair of black pants and black boots. At his side was a katana. Strapped to his shoulders was a purple cape with a golden lining at the side. There was no denying he was handsome and looked to be a battle-hardened warrior. 

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked in a fighting stance in front of Keiko. Kuwabara prepared his spirit sword and Kurama had is whip ready as he took a stance in front of Boton. The leader smirked. "I am Sirus, leader of the Dark Moon pack and who might you be?" he replied with a mocking voice. "The names Yusuke Urameshi and I happen to be a spirit detective" Yusuke replied as his finger started to glow. "So you're the human everyone talks about. I expected more" Sirus replied smirking. "Then you must be the fox Kurama and the human Kuwabara. Am I correct?" he said looking at the other two fighters. They only glared back. "What do you want from us?" Kurama asked. "Your trespassers in my territory and will be executed" the wolf replied. This caused Yusuke to let out a growl. "There's no way I'm gonna let you harm a hair on my friends you fuking basterd" he said angrily. "You will show me proper respect" Sirus said glaring at Yusuke. "I'll show you respect, SPIRIT GUN" he shouted. The blast went straight toward Sirus. He merely smirked and hit the blast to the side like it was a harmless ball.

Kurama then attacked with his whip ready to slice downward. Sirus dodged the slash. "ROSE WHIPLASH" Kurama called out. Sirus continued to dodge the whip with a bored look on his face. He unsheathed his katana and sliced right through the whip. He reached Kurama and stabbed him through the stomach. Kurama stumbled back and fell to his knee. Kuwabara thrust his sword at the wolf but Sirus moved to the side and caught the human's arm with his right arm. "You're a bigger fool than I thought. Did you actually think you could sneak up on me?" he said mockingly. He brought his other arm up and slammed it into Kuwabara's arm. He snapped it in two. He let go and watched in amusement as Kuwabara fell to the ground screaming in pain as he clutched his broken arm. 

Kurama took this moment to plant one of his seeds under Sirus. As the wolf turned to him, the plant sprouted and tangled him in its vines. Sirus started laughing. He then stopped as a tornado surrounded him. The force of the winds shredded the plants and he stood there with what remained of the vines at his feet. "Time to teach you a lesson" he said bringing his hand forward. In a push of energy he sent Kurama flying into the wall using his wind abilities. Kurama leaned against the wall unconscious. 

Sirus sensed something and stepped to the side as Yusuke fired his gun again. The wolf jumped into the air and looked at the last opponent. "This is my favorite attack" he said spreading his hand in front of him. Black flames gathered in his palm as he powered up. "BLACK INFERNO" he shouted. A huge blast out black fire shot at Yusuke. He crossed his arms over his head as the attack hit. The flames surrounded him and he screamed as his body was subjected to intense heat. When the flames died down, he fell to the ground. 

Keiko rushed over to him and Boton did the same for Kurama. "Yusuke please wake up" Keiko cried. "Kurama don't you dare die on me" Boton cried. Sirus smirked. He pushed both his hands forward. A gust of wind sent the girls flying to the cell wall and pinned them there. Sirus pointed two of his right fingers at them. Out of them came what looked like a string of white energy. The string flew around the girls' wrists and ankles. When Sirus pulled his fingers back, the string transformed into chains. The girls were now helplessly chain the wall. Sirus walked over to them. He grabbed Boton by the chin and forced her to look at him. "Not bad, for a ferry girl. The fox knows how to pick them" he said with his face just inches from hers. He then pressed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss. Boton closed her eyes as if she had bit into a lemon. He bit her lip and caused blood to seep out. He sucked on it. He pulled back and liked the blood from his lips. "Nothing like blood tainted with fear to satisfy the soul" he said smiling evilly. Boton was busy spiting the taste of his lips from her mouth. "What, you didn't like that?" he said mockingly. "You basterd!!!" she yelled. She spit at him but he moved out of the way and slapped her. His claws left scratches on her face. "If you didn't act like such a bitch, I might have considered making you and your friend my concubines" he said. 

Just then a guard burst through the door. "My lord!!!" "What?" "Our spies have told us the fire demon Hiei is in the Silver Wind pack's territory and he is not alone" the guard said while bowing. "Who he with him?" Sirus asked turning to look at the guard. "He's traveling with an ice maiden and someone unexpected" "Who might that someone be?" Sirus asked. "Sire, it's Riku" the guard replied. Sirus's eyes widened. "Are you sure it's Riku" he asked with urgency in his voice. "Yes, he has the Crescent Edge with him" the guard answered. "Be gone" Sirus ordered. The guard left. 

Sirus snapped his fingers and the chains vanished. Boton scurried to Kurama and held him close to her while glaring at Sirus. "It seems your friend has formed an alliance with our enemies. No matter, I'll just use you all as bait" he said walking out of the cell. "Enjoy your stay while you can. And don't try blasting your way out. The only way to leave this cell is with the key" he said before closing the door. "They are not to be harmed understood?" he said to the guards. They bowed. Sirus turned and walked back to his throne room. He called an officer to his side. "Tell our mercenaries to find and kill the ice maiden but leave Riku and Hiei alive" he ordered. The officer bowed and ran off into the fortress. _Soon I'll finally be ride of Riku _he thought. 

Back in the cell 

Kurama groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "Kurama, your alive!" Boton said before kissing him. When they broke it he looked around. Yusuke was sitting up and Kuwabara was cringing at his arm. "Kurama, Hiei found Yukina" "He did?" "Yep and they have someone named Riku with them" "If they found help they should be okay" Kurama said standing. "This wound is deep but I'll live. Why don't you help Kuwabara" he said. Boton rushed over to the carrot top. _I hope they'll be okay _Kurama thought. 

With the traveling trio 

Riku and Hiei continued to run at top speed. Yukina had fallen asleep in Riku's arms. He suddenly stopped with a suspicious look on his face. "What's wrong wolf?" Hiei asked annoyed they had to stop. "I can smell something coming our way and it's not friendly" he replied. He shook Yukina awake. "W-what's wrong?" she asked sleepily. "Something dangerous is heading our way" Riku replied setting her down. Riku and Hiei unsheathed their swords. The sound of alarmed birds filled the air. 

Out of the bushes jumped a number of blurs. They circled the three at high speed. When they stopped they had the travelers surrounded. Around them were around 50 lizard-like demons. They stood on two legs and had sharp teeth and claws. Each one had green skin and chest armor on. Yukina clutched Riku in fear as he growled at the demons. "What do you want?" he asked as Hiei prepared for a charge. "We are mercenaries sent by the Dark Moon pack to kill the ice maiden with you" one of them answered. Riku put his left arm around Yukina protectively as she pressed herself closer to him. The lizards charged. 

"Hiei make sure they don't get to Yukina" Riku said pushing her to Hiei. Riku then charged the lizards. "CRESCENT CLAWS" his attack killed six of them. He then went to work dodging or blocking their attacks while killing each with his sword. Hiei disposed of the few that got by the wolf. 

Hiei saw one try to attack from behind. He disappeared and reappeared over it. He impaled it. Another lizard took that moment to go after Yukina. It jumped into the air and headed for her with its claws ready for a killing blow. Hiei was about to make his move when Riku appeared in the path of the claws. The lizard struck him on his left shoulder. Riku stumbled back as the demon landed. Hiei took that moment to kill it. He looked back at Riku. Riku's left arm had blood seeping down it. His fingers were starting to twitch. "Their claws have venom in them" he said with pain in his voice. His arm went limp as venom went through his veins. Hiei killed another lizard and ran back to Riku. He picked up Yukina. "I think we should find a better place to fight" Hiei said looking at the wolf. Riku nodded and they started running toward a cliff. 

Hiei set Yukina down near the edge and turned around to face the lizards. Riku joined him at his side. The remaining 16 lizards appeared from the woods. The two charged them. They sliced through the remaining enemies and soon all the lizards were dead. Riku sheathed his sword and examined his arm. He winced when he touched it. Yukina ran to him when he suddenly collapsed. Yukina held him in her arms as he went unconscious. "We should find a safer place to heal him" Hiei said kneeling next to her. He picked up Riku and slung him over his right shoulder. He grabbed Yukina by the waist and speed back toward the river. 

After a few minutes, they came across a cave not to far from the river. "This looks safe enough" Hiei said setting Yukina down. They went into the cave and set Riku against the wall. "I'll start a fire wile you treat his wounds" he said before leaving. Yukina stripped Riku of his coat and used the first aid kit in her bag to clean the wound. After it was clean she bandaged it up. Hiei returned to see Yukina putting a wet cloth on Riku's forehead. "How is he?" "He'll live but it may be awhile until he's in traveling shape" Yukina replied. Hiei nodded and set the sticks down. Using his power, he started a fire. 

A few hours later the sun began to set. Yukina had fallen asleep with her head on Riku's chest and her arm around him. His right arm was around her waist. Hiei watched as his sister smiled and snuggled closer to the wolf.  He walked to them and placed his placed his cloak over them. He had already figured out Yukina had feelings for the wolf. Strangely he didn't mind the thought of Yukina and Riku as a couple. Riku had proven himself to be a skilled warrior and an equal to Hiei. _At least he's better than that baka Kuwabara _Hiei thought before falling asleep.  

That's two chapters in one night. Sorry for doing that to Yusuke and the others but don't worry they'll be all right. Next chapter, Riku and Hiei go to rescue the others from the Dark Moon pack, after Riku recovers of coarse. Review please.       


	14. Rescue Mission

Chapter 14

Rescue Mission

Yukina opened her eyes to the sound of chirping birds. She realized she was laying on something warm and looked up.  Riku's sleeping face greeted her. She remembered him being hurt the previous day. She couldn't get the venom out but her powers strengthened his immune system. He would survive. 

She then felt something slip of her shoulders. She looked down to see Hiei's cloak over her as a blanket. She smiled and got up, doing her best not to wake Riku. She looked around the cave but saw no sign of Hiei. _Where could he be? _She thought. 

As if on cue, Hiei appeared out of nowhere with some fish in his hands. "I see you awake" he said starting another fire. Yukina sat on the opposite side of the blaze as the fish cooked. "Oh by the way, while I was heading back I found this strange berry" Hiei said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a golden berry. Yukina recognized it as the one Riku ate when he fought the bird demon. "Riku ate that berry when he was wounded. If we give it to him, it should instantly heal him" she said taking it in her hands. "Lets find out" Hiei replied getting up and heading for Riku's sleeping form. Yukina followed. 

The knelled down on opposite ends of Riku. Hiei grabbed the wolf's jaw and forced it open. Yukina plopped the berry in and Hiei closed the mouth.  On instinct, Riku began to chew. After a few seconds, he swallowed. A second later his muscles tensed as the berry took effect. (Think how the Z warriors heal when they eat sensu beans) His scars disappeared and his eyes opened. He sat up breathing hard. Yukina smiled and hugged him. "Riku, thank goodness your all better" she said happily. "What you guys do to me?" he asked as Yukina broke the hug. "Hiei found one of those gold berries you ate to heal yourself. We simply made you eat it" she replied. "Good thinking. I see you've learned of the Heart Fruit's powers" Riku said. He stood up and looked around. "Where's the Crescent Edge?" he asked. "Catch" Hiei said tossing the sheathed sword to the wolf. Riku easily caught it. 

"The foods ready" Yukina said from the fire. Yukina ate three fish, Hiei had two and a half, and Riku had six. After they finished, they prepared to leave. "Hiei, why don't you use that eye of yours to see where the rest of your group is" Riku said strapping his sword on. "Hn" Hiei replied. He closed his eyes as the Jagan glowed. He saw everyone in pretty bad shape surrounded by walls. He opened his eyes. "What's wrong Hiei?" Yukina asked with worry in her voice. "I saw them, their prisoners somewhere" he replied. "Can you see where they are?" Riku asked. "I'll see" Hiei replied closing his eyes again. He saw a huge fortress filled with wolf demons. "Their in some kind of fortress" he said opening his eyes. "Did this fortress have a purple flag with a black crescent moon on it?" Riku asked. "Yes" Hiei answered. "That's the Dark Moon pack's fortress" Riku said through clenched teeth. Yukina gasped. "We'd better get there as fast as we can. For the rest of the trip we'll go nonstop until we reach the area around the fortress" he said walking out of the cave. The twins followed. "We'll come up with a plan along the way" he said scooping up Yukina. They started running toward the fortress at top speed. _They'd better be in once piece _Hiei thought angrily.

One and a half days later 

Riku and Hiei had been traveling at top speed and were now only a few miles from the Dark Moon pack's fortress. They had eaten very little and Yukina had to eat what she had ready in her bag. "How much longer?" Hiei asked. "Just a few more minutes" Riku replied. 

They continued and in only four minutes they saw the fortress up ahead. Riku set Yukina down for the first time in days. His eyes widened when she stretched. She was wearing an aqua t-shirt the exposed her belly when she stood up and a pair of blue shorts that went four inches above her knees. Riku and Hiei still had their usual outfits on. "All right now's the time" Riku whispered. He'd explained along the way they had to be careful when they were this close to the enemy stronghold. Yukina nodded and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out three Heart Fruits and gave one to each of them. They ate them and felt their strength return. 

"Alright here's the plan. I'll wind morph and infiltrate the base. When I free the others I'll lead them to the flagpole. Hiei, you stay here and protect Yukina. When you see the flag lower you and Yukina infiltrate the base and find us. We may need your healing powers. Any questions?" Riku said. Hiei and Yukina shook their heads. "Good I'll see you guys inside" he said before wind morphing. _Be careful Riku _Yukina thought. 

In his wind form, Riku easily got into the base. He went around the entire place until he saw the prison. He slid under the main door and went back to his normal form. He sniffed the air for any suspicious scents. He picked up the scent of three humans, a fox demon, and a ferry girl. _That must be them. _He wind morphed and made his was toward the smell. A few seconds later, he saw two elite guards in front of a cell. _Man does their security suck _he thought. He blew past them and gathered himself over them. "Did you feel a draft?" one of the guards asked. The other shrugged. Riku materialized over them. He fell to the ground unsheathing his sword and sliced one of the guards in half as he landed. "Intruder…" the other guard was silenced when Riku stabbed him. 

_To easy _he thought as he searched the second guard. He found the keys in the left pocket. He inserted one of them into the keyhole. It fit and he turned it. The door creaked open and he walked in. 

With the gang during the whole thing

Yusuke and the others weren't in very good shape at the moment. Kuwabara's arm was still healing, Yusuke had developed some bruised ribs, and Boton still had the mark where Sirus had scratched her. Kurama's wound had healed by now. They were given just enough food to survive but not satisfy their hunger. Keiko was starting to get sick and she was now asleep with her head on Yusuke's legs. 

"They better not have touched Yukina or I'll kill all of them" Kuwabara said activating his sword. "Do you really think you can do anything with that arm? Besides knowing Hiei I'm sure Yukina's just fine" Yusuke said. Boton was snuggled with Kurama on the opposite side. "Have you ever heard of this Riku guy their with?" she asked her boyfriend. "No, but from the way Sirus reacted when his name was mentioned it's safe to say he's on our side" Kurama said looking up. 

Suddenly they heard a sound from the other side of the door. "Intruder" they heard one of the guards yell before silence came back. They waited for a few minutes. The sound of the door unlocking range through the cell. The door creaked open. 

In came a wolf demon wearing a red coat and holding a sword with fresh blood on it. "Who might you be?" Yusuke asked with Keiko clinging to him. Kurama was in a defensive stance in front of Boton. Kuwabara had his sword ready. "Don't worry I'm here to save you. The names Riku" the wolf replied. Everyone relaxed. "Come on, Hiei's waiting for the signal" he said heading out the door. When every one was out Riku tossed a Heart Fruit at each of them. They ate them and felt their strength return. Boton summoned her oar and hoped on it with Keiko. Riku started running toward the entrance with the team at his side. 

"Would you like to do the honors" Riku said to Yusuke. "Be happy to" he replied. He stood in front of the doors as energy built up in his hand. "SHOTGUN" his attack blew the door down and crushed the guards in front of it. They all made their way to the flagpole. A siren ripped through the air as the alarm sounded. Waves of wolf demons charged at the escapers with various weapons. Riku sliced is way through their ranks while Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara protected the girls.  When they reached the flagpole Riku chopped it down. They stood there fending off waves of attacks while they waited for Hiei and Yukina. 

In the throne room 

Sirus was enjoying a meal when the sirens went off. "My lord, Riku has broken the prisoners out" "Damit, that Riku is a crafty one. Seal all exits. No one is to get in or out understand" he ordered grabbing his katana. The guard bowed and ran out of the room. Sirus walked out followed by his best warriors. _It's time to settle this Riku _he thought. 

With Hiei and Yukina 

A wolf cried in agony as Hiei sliced it down. He and Yukina were making their way to the flagpole and were encountering heavy resistance. He looked over to see Yukina freezing some wolves that had tried an ambush. She had more skill with her ice powers now. "Lets hurry. I'm not sure they can hold out much longer" Yukina said running down the streets. Hiei ran after her. 

At the flagpole 

_Where are those two _Riku thought as he killed another adversary. So far he and the others were holding their own but he knew Sirus was on his way. He already heard of how the wolf defeated the gang so easily. 

Suddenly, he picked up a familiar scent. He looked to the side as the attacking wolves stopped their attack. Some of them moved out of the way. From out of the crowd came Sirus. He smirked when he saw Riku. "So, we met again Riku. How's everything with your pack? I take it you had fun with those ravens I sent?" he said mockingly. "How dare you call yourself a wolf demon" Riku said with a red glint in his eyes. "If you have a problem with it then lets settle it with our swords" Sirus replied taking off his cape and unsheathing his sword. The two fighters stared each other down for a few minutes. They then charged each other.

Cliffhanger. Just had to leave you ready for a fight. Next chapter, the battle between Riku and Sirus. Please, please, please review.    


	15. Battle of the Wolves

Sorry I took awhile with the update but school has been killing me. You'd think when it's nearly summer they'd give less work. OH well. That's enough of my gripping. This also took awhile cause long battle scenes are the toughest things to write about. Any way this chapter will focus on the battle between Riku and his archenemy Sirus. 

Chapter 15 

Battle of the Wolves 

Riku and Sirus both charged with incredible speed. They both went for a diagonal swing. Their swords collided and a pushing match started. The wind around them started to pick up. They finally separated and started a real duel. Their swords were blurs as they dodged each other's weapon. Neither seemed to gain the upper hand. Riku managed to push Sirus's sword to the side and land a punch with his free arm. As Sirus stumbled back, Riku went for the kill. He thrust his sword forward. Before it hit Sirus disappeared. 

Riku stood where he was. His face showed no emotion. He swung his sword to the left. The sound of swords colliding echoed throughout the fortress. Sirus was in midair and floating above Riku with their swords in contact. They both disappeared. Shockwaves came out from the air when they collided with each other. 

All the spectators watched in awe as the two combatants continued their battle to fast to see. Even Kurama was having trouble keeping up with them. "Shouldn't you guys help him?" Keiko asked. "No, we mustn't interfere. This is a fight to settle the fate of these lands. It's their battle not ours" Kurama said. He'd lost the two. _Where could they be _he asked himself. 

Riku and Sirus had left the square where the flagpole was and no fought on the rooftops of the houses. They each were on a separate line of houses across the street from each other. They ran at the same speed not taking their eyes off each other. Every now and then they'd jump across the street to the other side, clashing with each other a bit before landing. 

Sirus sent a gust of wind at Riku that threw him off balance. He then slashed at him. Riku just dodged it but his coat was cut on the left shoulder. They landed back in the square panting. "I'm sorry, did I damage your precious coat?" Sirus asked mockingly. Riku threw his sword in the air. In a blur he removed his red coat and threw it to the side. "Lets take it up a notch" he said catching his sword. Sirus smirked and they went to their fighting stances. A tornado surrounded Riku and another surrounded Sirus. The two tornados charged and collided sending high winds in various directions. When the winds died down Riku and Sirus's swords collided. 

In an explosion of power the swords flew from their wielders hands in the direction to each one's back. They turned in opposite directions to look where the swords landed. They then spun around and hit each other in the face. When they recovered, they spun in the opposite direction. Their forearms collided and another pushing match started. They then jumped backwards and jumped in to the air toward each other. They threw punches and kicks while blocking and dodging each other's blows. When they landed they both disappeared. More explosions were heard as they clashed in the air. 

They appeared again with Sirus slashing his claws sideways at Riku. The attack left five bleeding scratch marks on Riku's chest. Taking advantage Sirus punched Riku's face then did a spinning kick landing his foot on the side of Riku's head. Riku went flying to a building. He crashed into it and it caved in around him. Sirus landed smirking. _In know you're still alive _he silently told Riku. 

The debris started to shake. Riku leaped out of the rubble and flew to fifty feet above the ground. "CRESCENT CLAWS" the attack headed straight for Sirus. He smirked and dodged each one. "What a useless technique" he said dodging another.  He was about to jump out of the way of another when a foot came into contact with his back. He was pushed forward toward the energy blade. Sirus just managed to dodge but the attack managed to graze his arm. Riku followed up with a three punch, two kick combo and a knee to the gut to finish it off. Sirus stumbled back clutching his stomach. He growled and lunged at Riku. 

He punched Riku in the gut. Riku punched him back on the face. Sirus went for a kick but Riku caught his foot and swung him over his head. He slammed Sirus to the ground. He let go and spit some blood from his mouth. Sirus was struggling to get back up. He finally stood on both of his feet.   
  
"Impressive Riku, you used your energy blades to distract me while you snuck up on me. I won't let that happen again" Sirus said smirking at the end. He brought his hand up and put it in a chopping position. "WIND BLADE" he called out. A blade made of moving air headed for Riku. He blocked it as it hit. While he was busy trying to keep the attack at bay, Sirus sent another. This one hit Riku on his side. As he winced in pain the other hit. When the dust cleared, Riku stood with his cloths in taters and clutching his left shoulder. 

"That attack has weakened you severely. It's time to finished you off" Sirus said. He jumped into the air and seemed to hover. He brought his hand forward and started to power up. Black flames surrounded him. "This attack was meant just for you Riku. Nothing you do can stop it" he laughed as the flames built up. 

_Looks like I have no choice _Riku thought. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes. Slowly, he stretched his right hand upward and widened his fingers. He stood in this position as he concentrated. A breeze passed by him as a white aurora surrounded him. 

From the sky came what looked like wild wolves. They were each white and transparent. "Spirit wolves" Kurama said with surprise in his voice. "What are spirit wolves?" Yusuke asked. "Their the souls of dead wolves. You see when a wolf or wolf demon dies its spirit doesn't go to Spirit World. A wolf's spirit is to wild to go to the realm of the dead so they roam the human world. They can take physical form during a full moon" Kurama replied. 

The wolf spirits turned into little comets and gentle flew into Riku outstretched hand. They formed a spiral pattern as a ball of energy formed. When they all disappeared into the energy ball, Riku cupped his hand and brought it to his side. 

"Time to finish you off, ULTIMATE BLACK INFERNO" Sirus shouted. Out of his hand came the same flame attack he used on Yusuke but his one was twice as big. It speed toward Riku. "My thoughts exactly" he said calmly. His hand squeezed into a fist. It looked like a glove of white energy. He thrust his hand forward. "SPIRIT WOLF CLAW" his hand was engulfed in light as it took the shape of a glowing white hand with pointed fingertips. He charged the flame attack with his hand stretched forward. When the two attacks collided, Riku's claw split the flames in two as he continued toward the source. Sirus watched in fear as Riku broke through and reached him. Riku grabbed Sirus by the forehead. (This is like on G Gundam when Domon uses his shining finger attack) "Like you said, this battles over" Riku said as head squeezed his hand a little. White beams shoot from Sirus's body. He screamed as his whole body blew up in a flurry of white light. When the flash died down Riku was still in midair, his hand in a grabbing position. Nothing was left of Sirus. The white light on his hand died down and he landed. A few seconds later, the Dark Moon members that had been watching suddenly ran away from the scene. _Cowards _thought Riku. 

He walked over to his coat and put it back on. He than grabbed his swords sheath and headed for the Crescent Edge. He picked it up and sheathed it. He strapped it to his back and started to walk to Yusuke and company. 

That's enough for now. Next chapter, we learn the secret behind the Spirit Wolf Claw and Yukina and Riku say farewell to each other. Review please.                               


	16. Farwell

Chapter 16

Farwell 

Riku stopped walking toward the others and looked to the right. The others looked over to where the wolf was staring. They saw Yukina and Hiei running toward them. "YUKINA" Kuwabara yelled happily. He bolted toward her with the others running behind him. Riku started to slowly walk behind them. When he reached Yukina Kuwabara threw his arms around her. She smiled and returned the hug. (YUCK!!!) "It's so great to see you again!" Yukina said breaking the hug. Kuwabara was blushing. "Yukina!" she looked behind Kuwabara to see Boton and Keiko rushing toward her. The three had a group hug. "We were so worried about you!" Boton said with teary eyes. "Thank goodness your alright" Keiko said with tears flowing from her eyes. "I've missed you all so much" Yukina said with a smile. She then hugged Yusuke and Kurama. 

By now Riku had reached them. Everyone was asking Yukina questions about what she'd been up to. They stopped when they noticed Riku. Yusuke walked up to him. "We owe you big time. Just want you to know, your cool with me" Yusuke said extending his hand. "I have to admit, you're a pretty good fighter" Riku replied shaking Yusuke's hand. "Yea you were awesome fighting that Sirus dude" Kuwabara said patting Riku a bit hardly on the back. _So this is Kuwabara _Riku thought. Yukina had told him about each of her friends. She knew Kuwabara had feelings for her but she just didn't fell the same way. "Don't forget he also helped Yukina find us" Kurama said smirking at Riku. Hiei walked toward Riku. "Not bad, for a wolf" he said. Riku merely grinned at the fire demon. He was use to Hiei by now.

"You were an awesome fighter. Especially with the attack you used at the end" Yusuke complimented. "Yes, I'm curious to know how you were able to use such an attack in your weakened state" Kurama said looping an arm around Boton. "I just asked the wolf spirits to help me, and they did" Riku replied.

"What are you going to do now?" Yusuke asked. "What else? I'll head back to my village" Riku replied turning around and walking away. "Riku wait" Yukina said. Riku turned around to see Yukina running toward him. She looped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Riku. If it weren't for you, I'd have been bear food weeks ago" she said looking up at him. Riku smiled and returned the hug. "Making new friends is a good enough thank you" he said. Yukina kissed him on the check. "I guess this is goodbye" she said breaking the hug and taking a step back. Her friends walked to her side. Kuwabara was a little jealous that Riku got a kiss from Yukina. "Maybe our paths will cross again someday. Just remember, if you ever come to the U.S. and need a place to stay, you and your friends are welcomed to stay in my village. Farwell" he said. He spun around and took off running toward the south. _Goodbye Riku _Yukina thought as she and her friends, minus Hiei, waved the wolf goodbye. 

A few minutes later 

Riku stopped running as he stood on the top of a cliff overlooking a huge valley. _I miss her already. Me and her just weren't meant to be. No point in mopping about it. She's gone and I have to accept the fact I'll never see her again _he thought. He wind morphed and headed home. 

A few hours later 

Yukina and the others were on a private plane Koenma sent to pick them up and take them home. The plane was pretty much a cockpit with a large space in the middle with a coach, table, and a few chairs in it and a cargo hold. Yukina sat in a chair with Boton and Keiko to her left and Kuwabara to her right. Kurama was next to Boton and Hiei was on a chair opposite them polishing his katana. Yusuke had fallen asleep on a chair next to Hiei. Kuwabara was telling Yukina about the courageous things he did to try and find her. "… so then the squirrel bit my nose and…" Yukina stopped listening. Thoughts of Riku filled her head. She could fell a funny felling in her chest. _Maybe I should have told him how I felt. No, that would just have made it harder to say goodbye. Oh Riku, I miss you so much _she thought. The rest of the trip back to Japan went on without much happening. 

At Riku's village 

Maya was chasing Rogato around the house with her spear in a killing position. "How dare you step on my tail again!!!" she said angrily. "Come on sis, your over reacting" he replied. "I'LL SHOW YOU OVER REACTING!!!" she screeched back. Kovu shook his head as his daughter continued to chase one of his sons. 

Just then the wind picked up. A small tornado appeared in front of the house. When it disappeared Riku stood there. Maya and Rogato both stopped dead in their tracks. "I'm back" Riku said smirking. "Riku!!!" Maya squealed running to him. She threw her arms around him. Rogato messed up Riku's hair a bit as he rubbed his head. "So Yukina's back with her friends" Kovu said walking toward them. "Yea. Summon the pack to the fire and have a few falcon demons come to. I have some news" Riku said heading for the house. Kovu nodded and headed for the alpha building. Maya and Rogato followed Riku in.

One hour latter 

Riku was standing in the village square. He had a clean outfit on, eaten dinner, and had a bath. "Okay Riku your up" a wolf demon said. Riku grabbed a mike and walked to the middle near the fire. Everyone went silent. "As you all know, I was on a journey to help the ice maiden Yukina find her friends. It turns out her friends were captured by the Dark Moon pack. Along with one of her friends that wasn't captured I infiltrated the fortress and freed her friends. Afterwards I battled Sirus. I'm here to tell you the wars over. Sirus is dead and the Dark Moon pack has fled to the shadows" Riku said into the mike. Cheers went through the crowd. The war had been going on for generations and it was over. 

Riku walked back to his dad's side. "I'm proud of you son" Kovu said putting a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Thanks" Riku replied. The falcon demons took off to spread the news. Riku headed back home. 

When he got there, he headed for his room and fell into his bed. _Now that that's over I can relax a bit. _Yukina came to his mind. _I wish I could tell Yukina how I really fell _Riku thought drifting to sleep. 

Little did the wolf know, a certain toddler had been watching him since he fought Domaru. 

Don't think that the story's almost over. This is only the beginning and a lot more will happen. Next chapter, how Riku and Yukina are doing a week after saying goodbye and Riku get the surprise of his life. Review please.              


	17. Suprise for Riku

Just to let all of you know. This story will have at least 50,000 words in it. I plan to make 'The Lone Wolf' the second Yu Yu Hakusho fic with over 100,000 words in it. 

Chapter 17

Surprise for Riku

Yukina was in the middle of a field of flowers feeding some birds. As she threw another handful of food onto the ground she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a pair of golden eyes. She stepped back in fear. Then she realized the eyes belonged to the wolf she'd fallen for. "Riku!!!" she said happily throwing her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him. He smiled and said, "I came here to be with you Yukina." She blushed. "I just want you to know, I love you" he said looking at her lovingly. She was surprised to say the least but soon smiled. "Riku, I love you to" she said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Their eyes started to close as their faces went closer to each other. Then Yukina woke up. 

She sat up in bed with a blush on her face. _That's the fifth dream I've had about Riku _she thought. It had been one week since she said goodbye to Riku. Every night she would dream of him telling her he loved her. Every time they were about to kiss she'd wake up. 

She got out of bed and put on her usual kimono and tied her hair into a ponytail. She then noticed a book on the counter. She picked it up and opened it. It was the gift Lila gave her before she left. Yukina thought back to the day she opened it.

Flashback 

Yukina, Boton and Keiko were at Genkai's temple and helped Yukina unpack her stuff. "Are you sure this Hitomi woman made these kimonos herself?" Boton asked in astonishment as she hung one of the kimonos up. "Yep" Yukina replied. "Yukina, what's this?" Keiko asked holding up the present Lila gave Yukina. "That a gift Riku and his friends gave me" Yukina replied taking it in her hands. "Why don't you open it?" Boton asked sitting on the bed next to Yukina. Keiko took her place on the other side. Yukina started to rip the wrapping paper off. 

Inside was a red photo album. She opened it and was greeted with a picture of her and some of her new friends. Yukina was in the middle, Riku was to her right, Rogato was next to Riku with his arm around Lila, Maya was on Yukina's left with Murakai holding her hand, and the fox Damien was neat to Murakai. "Are these some of Riku's friends" Keiko asked. Yukina nodded and turned to the next page. 

The next two pages had singles pictures. The first was of Riku with his arms across his chest. "Who's the cute guy with the jacket?" Boton asked pointing at Rogato's picture. "That's Rogato, he Riku's twin brother" Yukina replied. "He has a twin?" Boton said. "Yep" Yukina replied. "That's Maya; Riku's sister, Lila; Maya's best friend, Murakai; Riku and Rogato's best friend, and Damien; a fox demon who's a childhood friend of Riku's" she added pointing to each picture. After the battle with the ravens Damien stayed with the pack for a day. Yukina made friends with him. "Is every guy in Riku's pack that hot?" Keiko asked. "Don't you two have boyfriends?" Yukina teased. "Yes but that doesn't mean we can't call other guys cute" Boton replied. They continued looking through the photo album. 

End Flashback

Yukina opened it up to the sixth page. On it was her favorite photo. It was taken during Riku's welcome back party. Yukina was on the left with Riku on the right. He had his arm around her waist. When Boton saw it she teased Yukina about how cute she looked with Riku. On the trip home Yukina had told everyone the story about her adventure with Riku. 

She sighed and set the album down. _I wonder how Riku's doing _she thought as she went to fix breakfast. 

At Riku's village 

Riku was on a field next to the village training. It was what he did during his free time. The whole week he couldn't stop thinking about Yukina. He could still see her beautiful smile, smell her sweet scent, and hear her heavenly voice. _Damit Riku, you can't think of her during your training. I knew I liked her but I didn't think I'd miss her this much _he thought. Riku had never really had the time to think about a girlfriend. Yukina was the first girl he had a crush on. He had always planned to find a mate when he turned 35 years old. He was only 27 (In demon years) now, which was a late adolescent for wolf demons. He had three years before he'd become a fully matured wolf demon. Wolves tended to get a mate at age 25.  

_Judging from Yukina's scent she should only be 26 now. _(In demon years) _She seemed to have recently gone to her next stage of maturity _he thought. Yukina had told him about her growth spurt. That was a sign she was pretty much a full-grown demon. Riku had looked into Yukina's race. She still had one more growth spurt left. When she turns fifty, she will grow to look like a 30-year-old woman. That's as old as she'll ever look. Riku himself will look about 35 when he dies. A wolf demon's life span is determined by their power level when the reach 30 years in age. The stronger would live the longest to have a whole bunch of strong pups. Riku knew he had at least 500 years to live. He still had three years to build up his power. Yukina could live about a millennium until she dies. (Hey, she's a demon remember) Riku would have to double his power to live as long as her. The oldest wolf demon he'd heard of lived to be seven hundred before he died. Of coarse Riku had also been told that his ancestor the Devil Wolf lived to be a thousand. Most wolves died in battle before they died of old age.      

Suddenly he picked up his brother's scent heading toward him. "What do you want?" Riku asked slightly annoyed. Rogato slowed down. He knew Riku didn't like being disturbed during his training. "Sorry bro but a message came for you" Rogato replied extending his had out. In his hand was an envelope. Riku took it and looked for the return address. "This looks like Lord Koenma's seal" Riku said. He used his index claw to open it. He pulled out a letter and read it. As he read it his eyes widened. 

"Holy shit!!!" he said with an astonished look on his face when he finished. "What is it?" Rogato asked. "See for yourself" Riku replied handing it to Rogato. Rogato looked at Riku, who had his jaw opened in amazement before he started reading the letter. 

It read:

Riku of the Night Wind pack, 

I have been monitoring your progress with the ice maiden Yukina. You caught my interest when you managed to kill Domaru. I've seen how well you fought to protect her. I was quit impressed with your fight against Sirus and at how well you worked with my team. Therefore, after reading you record I've made a decision. Riku, you have met the requirements to become the new member of Yusuke Urameshi's team. You'll be working with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei in missions to stop those that cause trouble. Now keep in mind, if you accept you'll have to move to Japan. I await your reply. 

Sincerely, 

The great Lord Koenma 

"Holy shit is right!" Rogato said as he handed Riku back the note. "Lets tell dad" Riku said as he walked back to the village. 

Later 

Kovu had finished reading the note. "This is a pleasant surprise" he said as he set the note down on the living room table. "So are you going to accept his offer?" Maya asked. Riku started to think of the situation. _'Keep in mind, if you accept you'll have to move to Japan' That means I can live close to Yukina. This is my second chance _the wolf thought. He smiled. "Yes, I think I will" he said as he got up. "All right then. You'll set out tomorrow morning" Kovu said. Riku nodded and headed for his room to pack up. 

When he was gone the room was silent. "I can't believe Riku would leave us for some job in Japan" said Rogato. "You realize he's not going for some silly job?" Kovu said. "Then why else would he go?" Rogato asked. "To be with Yukina" Maya answered. Kovu nodded his head. "My boy's all grown up and in love" Hitomi said teary eyed. "It's so romantic. Riku giving up his life here to be with his one true love" Maya said with sparkles in her eyes. Rogato sweatdropped. 

"I never told you this but your ancestor the Devil Wolf also fell in love with a koorime" Kovu said. "Really?" Maya asked. "Yes, in fact she also felt the same way. She fled the floating island the koorime live on to be with him. Yukina and her brother aren't the first children of a koorime who took on a mate. Together the Devil Wolf and her had two children a boy and a girl. The boy was two years older. He was mostly wolf while the girl showed more ice demon powers. You are direct descendents of the boy. The leaders of the Blizzard Fang pack in Alaska are descendents of the girl" he explained. "So we have a little bit of ice demon in use?" Rogato asked sitting up. "Yes, but I'd say your 99.9% wolf demon and .01% koorime. The wolf blood has built back up from generations of us taking other wolves as mates. If Riku and Yukina become mates, then the cycle will start all over again' Kovu added. Silence took over the room again. 

Riku was in his room putting his last pair of black pants into his suitcase. He was bringing four pairs of black pants, four black muscle shirts, a black t-shirt, two pairs of black army style boots, six pairs of red boxers, and a few daggers, pistols, and a weapon cleaning kit. He was wearing the fifth muscle shirt and pants along with the third pair of boots and seventh pair of boxers. His coat was lying on the bed. He placed his case next to his door. In the morning he planed to add his comb, shampoo, toothbrush and paste, deodorant, ponytail holders, and hairdryer to his luggage. He striped to his boxers and climbed into bed. _I'll see you soon Yukina. _

It may be a while till I update. Exams are this week and I'll be stressed to the max. Anyway, about Yukina's age, I figured 25 would be a good enough age for her. I also made her people live to be a thousand cause I figured they each should have at least ten children before they die. Riku is seventeen in human years and Yukina is sixteen. Next chapter, Riku and Yukina are reunited. Review please.                  


	18. Reunited

Exams are over and so is school. Yay!!! Since it's summer vacation, I'll be updating like there's no tomorrow. Now on with the story.

Chapter 18 

Reunited 

Riku was finished packing everything he needed. He made his way to the village entrance. It was really early in the morning and all the pack was still asleep. When he reached it he found Rogato standing there. "Not saying goodbye?" he asked. "You know I'm not the type to say goodbye to people" Riku replied. _Yep, Riku's back to normal _Rogato thought. "Tell everyone I'll come and visit as soon as I can" Riku said walking past his brother. Before Rogato could say anything, Riku wind morphed. _Good luck Riku. _

Three hours latter 

Koenma was in his office going through some paper work. Boton walked in with a not so happy look on her face. "This had better be important, I had to cancel a date with Kurama" she said sternly. Koenma flinched a little. Boton was sure scary when she was angry. 

"Boton, you know I've been looking for a new member for Yusuke's team?" Koenma asked. Boton nodded. "Well I've found him. Come on out" he ordered. From the shadows of a corner of the room came non other than Riku. Boton's eyes widened. "He's the new member?" she asked astounded. "It's good to see you again to" Riku said calmly. "I want you to take Riku to the testing department. We need to make absolutely sure he has what it takes" Koenma said. "Follow me" Boton said motioning for Riku to follow. The wolf walked behind her with his arms crossed. 

_I can't believe Riku is the new member. I bet Yukina will be happy when she finds out _Boton thought. She had already figured out that Yukina had a crush on Riku. She looked at him one more time. He didn't notice cause he was distracted by all the ogres at their desks rushing about with paperwork. Boton had to admit Riku was one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen. If it wasn't for the fact she was with Kurama she might have considered Riku. 

Riku was thinking about something else. _I wonder how Yukina's doing _he thought. Over the time since Yukina had gone home Riku's crush on her had grown to pure love. He would dream about her every night and think about her most of the day. In fact he once accidentally called Lila Yukina. He'd never been more embarrassed. 

He stopped when Boton stopped in front of a door. "This is it. For the next two weeks you'll go through physical and mental tests to see if your spirit detective material. You're the first demon to go for this position. Kurama and Hiei are only Yusuke's partners. Their not full detectives" Boton said. She started to walk off. "Boton" Riku said causing her to stop "don't tell the others I'm here. I want it to be a surprise." "Alright" Boton replied. He then opened the door and walked in. Boton stood there for a while before summoning her oar and heading back to the others. _Yukina's sure going to be surprised about this._

With Yukina 

Yukina was washing dishes after eating lunch with Keiko, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. Kurama had to drag the fire demon in. Hiei somehow always made her laugh. He acted so cold and emotionless but Yukina knew he had a softer side. Why else would he agree to find her brother? Kuwabara hadn't come. He was at the arcade. Yukina knew the real reason. 

Flashback 

It's three days earlier. Kuwabara and Yukina were at the mall. He had told her he'd buy he anything she wanted and she agreed to come. Hiei followed them in the shadows to make sure Kuwabara didn't try anything. "Uh Yukina?" Kuwabara said nervously. "Yes Kazuma?" she replied. "We've known each other for a while and I was wondering. Would you like be my girlfriend?" he asked. Yukina knew this day would come. "I'm sorry Kazuma but I only think of you as a friend. I did have a small crush on you but there's someone else" she sad sadly. "Who?" Kuwabara asked. "I can't say" she replied. _Who could be better for Yukina than the great Kazuma Kuwabara _he wondered. (One word, Riku) "I'm sorry we can still be friends right?" she asked with pleading eyes. She really didn't want to lose his friendship. "Yea I'll still be your friend. Now how about we find something here" he replied. Yukina smiled as they continued on. 

She stopped in front of the stuffed animal store. She went in followed by Kuwabara. There were animals of various sizes from key chains to ones taller than Kuwabara. Then something caught her eye. She looked to the left and saw shelves covered with stuffed wolves. They were all in a sitting position. There were ones with white fur and green eyes, gray fur and blue eyes, brown fur and blue eyes, and white fur and blue eyes. She stopped when she reached the end of the display. On the far right were a few rows of black wolves with golden eyes. She picked up one of them. It was very soft and she felt like she'd found an old friend. She walked back to Kuwabara with it. "Is that what you want?" he asked. Yukina nodded back. He bought it and they headed back to Genkai's temple. 

End Flashback

Yukina dried her hands and headed for her room. Lying on the bed was the wolf she'd bought. She held it in her arms as she lay down. The reason she'd bought it was because it reminded her of Riku. It had the same black hair and golden eyes he had. Yukina's feelings for Riku had grown to the point where she would say yes if he asked her to marry him. She sighed. _I miss him so much. If only I could see him again _she thought before sleep took her over. 

Three weeks later 

Riku was running through the forests near Genkai's. Koenma had told him to go there. He stopped when an all to pleasant scent reached his nose. _That's Yukina and she's close _he said to himself. He started to walk in the direction of the scent. 

Yukina was in the forest feeding some birds. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Boton, and Keiko were all at Genkai's place. She had left them to go for a walk. The woods were starting to remind her of the woods she traveled through with Riku. "I wonder how Riku's doing?" she asked out loud. 

"Just fine thank you" a familiar voice said from behind her. Yukina turned around and her eyes widened at what she saw. Leaning against a tree with a smile on his face was Riku. She was paralyzed in place. _Is this a dream? _she thought. "So aren't you going to welcome me?" he asked as he took a few steps toward her. "Riku!!!" she said happily as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Riku returned the hug. "I thought I'd never see you again" she said with teary eyes. "As did I" he replied. They stood there embracing for a few more minutes before breaking it. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'll tell you when we find all the others" he replied. "There all at Genkai's place" "Good then we don't need to round them up" he said. They started walking back to the others. 

_She seems more beautiful now. I'm glad I'll have plenty of time to make her my girlfriend or maybe more. Thank god those tests are over _he thought. The testing area was a living hell. First they gave him a check up then he went throw two weeks of endurance testing. Drill sergeants would find some excuse to yell at him. He felt like ripping them to pieces at times. He still passed with flying colors. Koenma had told him to relax a while. 

Yukina glanced over at Riku a few times. _He seems even more handsome now. Maybe we can be a couple now _she thought. They finally reached the temple. "So this is the place?" Riku asked. Yukina nodded and opened the front door Riku followed. 

When she walked into the room where the others were. "What made you come back so soon, you usually spend at least fifteen minutes feeding your bird friends. It's only been seven minutes" Keiko said. "Well something came up" Yukina replied. "What?" Yusuke asked. "Me" Riku said as he walked out from behind Yukina. Everyone gasped, except Hiei who only stiffened a little and Boton cause she knew Riku would be coming. 

"Your that Riku guy" Yusuke said. Riku nodded back. "What brings you here" Kurama asked. "First off I need something to drink. I've been running for the past six hours" the wolf replied. "I'll get us some. Any one else want something?" she asked. Everyone minus Hiei raised his or her hand. A minute later she walked back in with sodas and a Powerade on a tray. "Who's the Powerade for?" Kuwabara asked. "Riku only drinks sports drinks, isn't that right?" she asked. Riku nodded and took the Powerade as he sat down. Everyone took his or her drinks. 

"So now are you going to tell us" Keiko asked. "Take this" Riku said holding out the message he got from Koenma to Yusuke. Yusuke read it and his eyes widened at the end. "Whoa" he said. "What is it?" Kurama asked. "According to this, Koenma's made Riku the new member of our team" he replied. "Really?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded. "Did you know about this Boton?" Kurama asked his girlfriend. "Yes but Riku wanted it to be a surprise" she replied. "So you're living here now?" Hiei asked from the corner. "Yep, and I need to find a place to stay" the wolf replied. "There's plenty of room here" Genkai said from the entrance to the living room. "You sure about that granny?" Yusuke asked. "Yes" she replied. "Yukina can show you your room later" she said as she walked away. "Well so much for living problems" said Riku. "Yukina why don't you show Riku to his new room" Boton asked. Yukina nodded. "Follow me" she said to Riku as they walked out of the living room. 

Yukina couldn't believe what was happening. She felt her heart sour when she heard Riku would be living in Japan. She was further surprised when Genkai said Riku could live at the temple. Yukina would be living in the same house as the guy she loved. They stopped in front of a door just down the hall from Yukina's. "This is the only guest room here. I guess it's no longer a guest room now" she said as she opened the door. The room had a bed, dresser, mirror, table, a nightstand with a digital clock on it, and a fan on the ceiling. "It'll do but I might make a few changes" Riku said as he set his bag with his tuff on the bed. "The bathroom's just down the hall" Yukina added. Riku nodded. "I'll join you and the others when I've unpacked" Riku said as he opened his bag. Yukina nodded and headed for the others. _This is a dream come true _Yukina thought. 

Next chapter, Riku's first day in Japan and a little situation on the second morning. Review please.                 


	19. First Day in Japan

Chapter 19

First Day in Japan

Riku awoke when the sunlight hit his eyes. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. _My first day in Japan, I wonder how it'll be _he thought as he got out of bed. He walked to the dresser and put on his usual attire. _I won't need my coat yet _he thought as he walked out the door. The smell of food reached his nose. He licked his lips as he walked toward the source. 

He reached what he assumed was the kitchen. Yukina was at the stove making some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage for breakfast. Even though he was across the room from her, his sensitive hearing could pick up the sound of humming coming from her. _She sounds like an angel _he thought. The thing was, he had once met an angel demon. Its voice was as heavenly as the rumors had said.

Yukina turned around to get some salt when she noticed Riku. "Good morning" she said smiling at him. "When did you wake up?" Riku asked as he leaned against a counter. "About ten minutes ago" she replied. "Riku would mind setting the table? Breakfast's almost ready" she said as she put the eggs on a plate. "Sure" Riku replied as he started looking for plates and eating utensils. "The plates are in that draw and the forks are in the draw next to it" she said pointing to two draws near the counter Riku was leaning on earlier. Riku took them out and soon finished setting the table. 

Yukina set the food down and they both took sets across from each other. "Where's Genkai?" he asked as he scooped up some eggs. "She said she had to help a friend and won't be back for two months" Yukina replied after taking a sip of orange juice. The rest of breakfast went on with the two telling each other what had been going with them since they said goodbye. Hitomi was three weeks pregnant with a third sibling for Riku. Nothing big had gone on with Yukina. After they finished they washed the dishes. 

"So what's there to do around here?" Riku asked as they sat on the couch next to each other. "I'm going to met the others in about an hour. I'm sure you can come to" Yukina replied. "I'm going to get some fresh air" Riku said as he got up and headed for the front door. "I'll be back in about 55 minutes" he said as he closed the door. Yukina stood up and walked out the door as well to be with her animal friends. 

Riku started running into the forest as soon as he got out. Being a wolf demon meant he craved the feeling of the wind flowing through his hair. He thought about what life would be like here. _That Yusuke guy seems pretty cool, as does Kurama. I guess I can put up with Kuwabara. I know Hiei better than the others _he thought as he continued running. Then something came to mind that Riku had been pondering about. _I wonder why Yukina and Hiei's scents are so similar. He can't be her brother. I mean he's promised to find her brother. I'll have to look into it later. _He decided to head for a nearby area where he could pick up the scent of demons. 

55 minutes later 

Yukina walked out of her room after she'd fixed herself up. She was still getting use to putting on a bra. It hadn't been much of a problem before but when her growth spurt hit her chest area grew. Keiko and Boton would always tease her by telling her she should be a super model. She was wearing a sky blue t-shirt that was tucked into a pair of blue jeans. She had white sandals on her feet. 

When she walked into the living room, Riku was standing there drinking another sports drink. His outfit was a little dirty and his hair was messy. "What have you been?" she asked. "There's a forest nearby that was filled with demons. I decided to show them there's a new wolf in town" he replied. "I got to go change" he said as he walked toward his room. Three minutes later he walked back with the same outfit on but with another set. He had put his trench coat back on. "Ready to go?" Yukina asked. Riku nodded and they headed out the door. 

Ten minutes later 

"Where is she?" Kuwabara asked as he paced across the area at the end of the temple steps. He was wearing his school outfit. "She probably helping Riku settle in" Boton said sitting at Kurama's side. She was wearing the outfit she wore when Yusuke and the others fought the Saint Beasts. Kurama was wearing a white button-up shirt and white pants. Yusuke had one a green shirt and blue jeans. Keiko wore a blue shirt and jeans. 

"How long could it take that wolf to settle in?" Kuwabara whined. "Stop complaining you stupid human no one likes to here you whine" Hiei said leaning against a tree. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. "No one likes to here you talk period shrimp" "At least I don't act like an ape all the time and stop calling me shrimp. If you haven't noticed, I've grown" "Your still the shortest here" "And your still a tall weak moron" "Shrimp" "Weakening" "Three eyes" "Ape" the insults went on. Everyone else sweatdropped. 

The sound of footsteps could be heard form up the steps. Everyone except Kuwabara and Hiei looked up to see Riku and Yukina walking side-by-side don toward them. "Bout time, what took ya?" Yusuke asked. "Riku got in a fight with some demons and had to wash up" Yukina replied. "What demons?" "The ones that live in the forest near Genkai's" Riku replied. He was watching the exchange of insults between the two that were busy fighting. "Do they do this often?" he asked. "Every time they're around each other" Boton said. 

"So were exactly are we going?" Kurama asked. "We're going to the mall to get some swim stuff. Afterwards we're going to the beach" Keiko answered. That got Riku's attention. He smiled at himself at the thought of seeing Yukina in a swimsuit again. "Sounds like fun" Yukina said. "Alright, a chance to catch some rays and see hot chicks" Yusuke said happily. This earned him a slap from Keiko. _Better not get on her bad side _Riku thought as he watched Yusuke cower at his girlfriend's anger. After a few minutes and three more slaps Keiko clamed down.  "Lets get going" Yusuke said as he walked toward Kuwabara. He gave him a good punch in the face. "What was that for?!" Kuwabara bellowed as he rubbed the area the fist made contact. "If you hadn't noticed we're leaving" Yusuke replied glaring.  Hiei walked behind Kurama as everyone started to walk away. Kuwabara had to run to catch up. 

At the mall 

Everyone had picked out their swimwear and started looking for a bus to the beach. The swimwear was all in one bag that Kuwabara held. "Look at that guy in the coat" "I know he's hot" "Hey I saw him first" said various girls as the group walked by. Riku groaned. "This happen to you often?" Kurama asked. "Yea" Riku replied. "I know just how you fell" Kurama said. 

"Uh Riku" Boton said nervously. He looked at her. "You realize people will notice you have a tail, claws, golden eyes, and pointed ears?" she asked. Riku's eyes widened a little. He hadn't noticed until now people might freak out if they saw a boy with a tail. So far his tail was hidden under his coat, his hands had been tucked into his pockets, and his ears were hidden under his long hair. At the beach he would only have swim trunks on and his demon traits would be exposed. "Don't worry, I can fix everything except my eyes" he replied. "That's a relief" Yusuke said. 

At the beach 

Everyone was enjoying his or her time on the sand. Yusuke, Keiko, Boton, and Kurama had started a game of volleyball. Riku, Yukina, Hiei, and Kuwabara were on beach towels under umbrellas. Yukina had on a one piece aqua swimsuit that opened in the middle to expose her belly, Riku had a pair of red trunks with a black strip on the side of each leg, Yusuke had a part of green trunks, Kurama had red trunks, Hiei wore a black pair, Kuwabara wore a blue pair, Boton had on a sky blue bikini, and Keiko wore a one piece with flowers on it. Riku had used an ability his dad taught him that absorbed his tail into his body and made his claws and ears look human. He hid his eyes under a pair of sunglasses. 

When they had finished changing earlier there were a few problems. Girls were crowding Riku when they saw his muscles and even Boton and Keiko were caught staring at him. In fact Boton was drooling a little. There was no denying Riku was very hot. He received glares from Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara who weren't getting any attention. "I can't help it if I grow some muscles" Riku said with his hands up. "Lucky bustard" Kuwabara mumbled. "I heard that " Riku said sternly. "How could you?" Kuwabara asked amazed. "Canine hearing remember" Riku replied. They soon went to find a place to settle down. Riku thought he would go deaf from the sounds around him and might pass out from all the smells that plagued his nose. This is why he never like going into cities. He focused on Yukina's scent to calm him down. 

She was now on the towel neat to him. "Does anyone want to go swimming?" she asked. "Sounds good to me" Riku said getting up. "Sure" said Kuwabara. "Very well" Hiei said. The four made their way to the water. "Wish I had a surf board" Riku said as they walked. "You can surf?" Yukina asked. "I have a friend in Hawaii. He taught me. I you want I can teach you some time" he replied. "Sounds like fun" Yukina said smiling. "Can you teach me to?" Kuwabara asked. "You couldn't even learn the alphabet let alone how to surf" Hiei said. "I'd like to see you try to surf shrimp" "I don't waste my time with such things" "I bet your just scared" "I fear nothing" "Yea right then why are to scared to surf" "I'm not and to prove it I'll learn how to. Just be ready to eat your words" Hiei replied. "Hiei, Kazuma please don't fight we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. "Alright" "Hn" was the replies. They spent the next thirty minutes in the water. 

As they walked back Kuwabara wasn't to happy. "How could you do that to me?" he said to Hiei. "So I could see you humiliated in front of hundreds of people" the fire demon replied. Yusuke and the others walked up to them. "What's with you Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. "None of your business Urameshi" he replied. "He's just mad cause Hiei pulled his trunks off and it took five minutes to get them back" Riku said. Everyone burst out laughing except Kuwabara who glared at Riku and Hiei who merely smirked in amusement. "I'm haha surprised haha there's still any life haha in the ocean haha after Kuwabara haha goes skinny dipping" Yusuke said laughing. "Its not funny!!!" Kuwabara bellowed. "Your right… it's hilarious" Riku said before laughing his head off. "I'm sorry Kazuma but it was pretty funny" Yukina said while giggling. Kuwabara blushed. Yukina may not have feelings for him but he still had a crush on her. A few minutes later everyone calmed down and continued toward the towels. 

Later that evening

Everyone was at Genkai's. Yusuke and Keiko had fallen asleep in the same chair. Kurama was asleep leaning on Boton who in turn was leaning on Hiei who was out cold after eating to much. They were on the couch. Kuwabara was asleep on the kitchen counter with a bag of chips in his arm. Riku and Yukina were left to clean things up. The gang had held a welcome party for Riku and exhausted themselves. 

Riku and Yukina were the only people who didn't party to hard. They were picking up the trash on the ground and stuffing it into trash bags. They both reached for a paper plate at the same time and their hands touched. They blushed and pulled their hands back. "Why don't you go to bed, I'll finish up here" Riku said. "Are you sure you want to do it alone?" Yukina asked. "Don't worry, I'm a wolf demon remember. I don't need that much sleep" he replied. She was a bout to object when she he smiled at her. _He's to cute to argue with when he smiles _Yukina thought. "All right, goodnight Riku" she said heading for her room. "Goodnight" Riku replied before setting about cleaning up. 

Next morning 

Yukina walked into the living room to see everyone still out cold. _They really shouldn't party to hard _Yukina thought. She remembered they had to play spin the bottle last night. She ended up kissing Hiei twice, Kurama once, and Yusuke once. She was disappointed when it didn't land on Riku. He kissed Boton four times and Keiko twice. What Yukina and Riku didn't know was that the others had planned it to make Riku and Yukina become a couple. They were disappointed in the end. 

She past Riku's room to hear the sounds of him sleeping. She checked a clock in the hallway. It read 9 o'clock. Maya had told her Riku never slept past 8 o'clock. _Could he be sick? _Yukina wondered. She went into his room and approached his bed. She leaned over him and gently shook him. "Riku get up what's wrong" she asked worriedly. Riku stayed asleep. She shook him a little harder. Suddenly his arm shoot up and he looped it around her waist. She gasped when he snuggled closer to her. "Not now Maya" he said in his sleep. Yukina was blushing furiously. Riku was wearing nothing but his boxers and she was wearing two piece pajamas that exposed he belly. She tried to get out but Riku's grip was to strong. 

"Hey Yukina where are you?" Kuwabara's voice said from the hall. Yukina stiffened. _What if he sees us like this _she thought. "Hey Yukina you in here" Kuwabara said opening Riku's door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yukina in bed with Riku."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " he yelled. Kurama and Yusuke ran in. "What is it Kuwa…" Yusuke stopped when he to saw the two in the bed. "Soft" Riku mumbled as he snuggled closer to Yukina. She blushed even deeper. "It appears it's that time of the month" Kurama said calmly. "What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "You see, once a month American wolf demons go through a time when the sleep longer than usual. It has something to do with increasing their power. He might not get up until tomorrow" he exclaimed. "What about me?" Yukina asked. "You'll just have to get comfortable. Nothing's going to wake Riku up in his state" Kurama said walking away. "Come on lets head home" Yusuke said as he dragged Kuwabara out. 

"What wrong we heard Kuwabara scream" Boton said with Keiko next to her. "See for yourself" Kurama replied. The two girls entered Riku's room. "Yukina I didn't know you had it in you" Boton said. "It's not what you think" Yukina replied still blushing. "Sure" Keiko added. "Could you please help me" Yukina pleaded. "We would but Riku seems so happy snuggled up with you" Boton said as she walked out. "Have fun Yukina" Keiko said as she followed Boton. _Why are they doing this to me? _Yukina thought. 

"What's going on?" Hiei asked as Boton entered the living room. "Oh nothing really. Yukina's just in bed with Riku" Keiko replied. Hiei's eyes widened. They then narrowed as he grabbed his katana, which he brought with him the night before. "The wolf will pay" he said as he stomped toward the room. Yusuke and Kurama had to hold him back. Hiei struggled and would have gotten out if Boton hadn't hit him on the head with her oar. He stumbled a little before Yusuke pinned him. "I have his sword" Kurama said as he sheathed the katana. "Hiei Yukina will never forgive you if you kill Riku" Yusuke said. Hiei stopped struggling. As Yusuke loosened his grip the fire demon disappeared out an open window.

Hiei landed in a tree near Riku's window. He saw the way Yukina looked as Riku held he down on him. _If Yukina didn't have feelings for him, the wolf would not have a tail anymore. Why do wolves have this sleep cycle? Hopefully he'll wake up in a few hours. _

Back in the room Yukina had settled down. She was still blushing. _I guess this makes up for not kissing him last night _Yukina thought before snuggling into Riku and falling asleep.

The next morning 

Yukina's eyes opened when she felt Riku stir. She looked at his face as his eyes opened. He stiffened when he saw Yukina on him. "Why are you in bed with me?" he asked. "You went through your sleep cycle yesterday and kind of pulled me into this position" she replied. Riku blushed and released her. "Sorry I was zonked out" he said. "Its all right. I'll go make us breakfast" she said as she left. Riku smiled to himself. He'd woken up seven hours ago but decided to make up for not kissing Yukina in spin the bottle. _I love you Yukina. _    

Pretty freaky huh. I just couldn't resist doing that to her. If your wondering why I didn't let Riku and Yukina kiss in spin the bottle it's because I wanted their first kiss to be more romantic. Keep in mind they will kiss, eventually. The kisses Riku gave Boton and Keiko wouldn't even count as peaks on the lips so Riku has yet to have his first real kiss. The same goes for Yukina. Next chapter, Riku's first mission with the boys. Oh and Hiei's girlfriend will be a demon. Now I need ideas for what kind of demon she'll be. Should she be a fire, ice, or some other elemental demon or a type of animal demon? I've already decided she won't be a wolf demon. Send in your suggestions.                


	20. First Mission

Chapter 20

First Mission

Riku had been living in Japan for a week. He spent his days either training or hanging with Yusuke and company. By now he and Yusuke were best friends. He and Kurama had also become pretty close. Kuwabara and Hiei were just normal friends. Well Hiei was a complicated relationship. But what Riku enjoyed the most about Japan was being close to Yukina. When they were separated Riku felt an emptiness in him. Since moving here, that void was filled. 

At the moment, he was in the forest near Genkai's training. He swung his sword at imaginary enemies. _My first mission should be soon. I have to be prepared _he thought as he powered up a little. 

Hiei watched as Riku trained. _I've never seen someone so dedicated to training. No wonder the wolf's so powerful _he thought.

"I know you're up there Hiei" Riku said with his back turned to the fire demon. "Let me guess, you could smell me" Hiei said. "Your right" Riku replied turning to Hiei. He sheathed his sword. 

His head jerked up and he looked to the left. "What is it?" Hiei asked. "Yukina's coming" Riku replied. A few seconds later, Yukina walked into the clearing. "Good, your both here" she said. "Why are you looking for us?" Riku asked. "Boton has a videotape for your next mission" she replied. "Bout time" Riku said walking toward the temple. 

A few minutes later the three arrived at Genkai's. "The others are waiting inside" Kurama said opening the front door. They headed for the living room. "Now that everyone's here, let's see what the toddler has in store for us" Yusuke said pushing the video into the machine. The weird intro started causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Do they all start like this?" Riku asked. "Yes" Boton replied sighing. 

Koenma appeared on the screen. "Hello again everyone. I trust you've rested up since getting back from America. I'm sure Riku's anxious for his first mission so I cut the small talk. Our agents have received word of a demon lord who possesses an item called the Reaper Orb. This orb has the power to revive any number of souls back to the living world. The demon lord who possesses it is called Shu Zang. He is the brother of Suzaku, the leader of the Saint Beasts who Yusuke killed. He plans to use the Reaper Orb to revive his brother and all the enemies you all have killed. This includes Domaru and Sirus. Anyone revived by the orb will be ten times more powerful then before. Your mission is to retrieve the orb and bring Shu Zang in. Be careful, he has a private army and we can detect something very dark in his palace. Good luck" he said. The tape ended. 

"I never want to see Domaru or Sirus alive again" Riku said through clenched teeth. "If they're ten times more powerful then we'll have quit a challenge if we don't stop him before he uses the orb" Kurama said. "I'll show you all the way to the palace" Boton said summoning her oar. "Lets go" Yusuke said walking out. "Be careful" Yukina said watching them leave. 

An hour later 

After going through a portal, the group stood at the base of a mountain. On the top of the mountain was a huge palace with black walls. "Can't the bad guys live somewhere not so high up?" Kuwabara whined. "Will you shut up" Hiei said. "Why I otta…" Kuwabara was stopped but sentence when Riku hit him on the back of the head. "Hiei's right, lets stop complaining and get this over with" he said. Kuwabara continued to walk while rubbing the area Riku hit. 

Suddenly Kurama stopped. "What is it Kurama?" Yusuke asked looking around for trouble. An arrow shot out of the woods that surrounded them. It was heading for Kurama. In a flash, Riku caught it. He held it like a spear and threw it at the source. It hit a demon clad in black armor. "So this is what we're up against?" Yusuke asked. "This is only a basic solider" Riku replied.

They continued on while looking out for more danger. When they arrived at the palace gates a swarm of enemies attacked them. They were all basic soldiers. Yusuke's Shotgun took care of the first wave, Kurama and Kuwabara took care of the second wave, and Riku and Hiei stopped the next three waves. "Hey you got more than us" Yusuke said in a fake disappointed way. 

"They'll be plenty more once we get through the gate" Riku replied. "Speaking of which how are we going to open it" Kuwabara asked looking at the gate. "I'll just blast it down" Yusuke said preparing his attack. "SHOTGUN" the attack pummeled the gate but a barrier appeared over it and it sent the attack straight back at our heroes. They each barley dodged the assault. "A mirror barrier" Kurama stated. "What's that?" Kuwabara asked. "It's a barrier that will repel any attack and send it back to the source" Kurama answered. "Any way by it?" Yusuke asked." The only way to get through this gate will be to open it and the lever to do that is inside" Kurama replied. "In that case, I'll just wind morph and head for the lever" Riku said. "It will be guarded fiercely" Hiei said. "When I wind morph I become air. There's no way they can hurt air. Be back in a few" Riku said before he wind morphed. "That ability will prove very useful" Kurama said. 

In his wind morphed form Riku simply flew over the walls. He looked around for anything resembling a lever. He saw two oni with clubs guarding a shack. _That must be it _Riku thought. He descended and blew behind the two guards. He transformed back to his normal form and snuck into the shack. Inside he saw a metallic lever. He walked to it and pulled it down. The sound of a gate opening filled the air. "Someone reached the lever" one of the oni said. They both turned around. A red blur flew through them. The blur stopped and Riku stood with his sword unsheathed. "Better met the others" he said. He started to make his way to the gate while killing all the enemies that got in his way. The two oni guards stood in place not moving a muscle. Suddenly they both split in half and fell down dead. Riku had slashed them as he went by. 

Riku saw the others up ahead fighting off more soldiers. _We don't have time for this _he thought. "Everyone duck!!!" he yelled. His four companions each hit the dirt. The Crescent Edge started to glow. Riku spun around with the sword outstretched. Hundreds of energy needles shot out of it. Each one hit an enemy. The others stood up, surrounded by dead bodies. "That was pretty sweet" Yusuke said. "We should move on" Hiei said at the door to a tower. Everyone went through the door. 

At the top of the tower 

The gang finally reached the top after fighting their way up the steps. They entered a huge throne room. "I see you've finally arrived" a voice said from across the room. They all looked toward the source. "You must be Shu Zang" Yusuke said. "That I am" Shu Zang replied. His voice was a little deeper than Suzaku's. All and all he looked just like the Saint Beast but his hair was black instead of orange and his tentacles at the front were purple. His outfit was red.  

"Now the real party begins. Come on out brother" Shu Zang said. From the shadows came non other than Suzaku. "We met again Yusuke" Suzaku said smirking. "He's already used the orb" Riku said. "I see you've added a new member to your team. No matter, we'll still defeat you. Won't we Rando?" he said. "Rando?!" Kuwabara said. From the shadows next to Suzaku came Rando. "How did you escape?" Yusuke asked stunned. "I killed myself and had Shu Zang revive me" Rando replied. "We all were revived" came an all to familiar voice. Toguro walked out next to Rando. "Hello again Team Urameshi" he said calmly. "Not him" Kurama said. "Oh yes, and guess who else has joined them" another voice said. A blur flew out of the shadows. When it landed Sirus stood there. "Did you really think you could defeat me Riku?" he asked cockily. "We're in trouble" Kuwabara said scared. 

"How should we deal with them?" Rando asked. "I suggest we have a little match for the orb. We have five on each team it'll be like at the Dark Tournament" Sirus said. "An excellent idea" Toguro said. "So how bout it?" Suzaku asked. "Fine with me, it'll just give us a chance to kick your asses again" Yusuke said. "Very well" Shu Zang (Who from now on will be spelt SZ) said. He lifted his hand and out from the floor came a stone ring. "The rules are simple. Each team gets five players. One of you will step in. You continue fighting until you either give up or die. A barrier will be around the ring. The first team to wipe out all the other team's members wins. Understood?" SZ said. Everyone nodded. "Then let the match begin." 

Cliffhanger. Who will go first? Next chapter, the battle for the Reaper Orb. Can the team defeat there past enemies now that they're ten times more powerful? And what kind of power does Shu Zang posses? Find out next chapter. Review please.            


	21. Battle for the Orb

Chapter 21 

Battle for the Orb

Rando walked out from his group and onto the ring. "Who wants to die first?" he said mockingly. "This guy's mine" Kuwabara said. He walked onto the ring. "You? If I remember correctly, I shrunk you and snapped your arm in two" he said. "It's payback time" Kuwabara said angrily. "If I have to pummel you into the ground again then so be it" Rando said getting into a fighting stance. Kuwabara activated his Spirit Sword. A barrier surrounded the ring. "Begin" SZ said from the sidelines. 

Kuwabara charged Rando and swung sideways at him. The demon easily dodged. "You haven't changed a bit since last time" he said cockily. "Oh yea well how bout this. SWORD GET LONGER." His sword extended and headed straight for Rando. "Impressive nut not good enough" he said as he dodged it. He then charged Kuwabara and punched him in the stomach. Kuwabara hunched over as his sword deactivated. "Pathetic" Rando said. He then kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into the barrier. "How a weakling like him defeated Biyaku is beyond me" Suzaku said from the sidelines. 

Rando crossed his arms as he watched Kuwabara stumble to his feet. He activated his sword again. "You never learn" Rando said. "Shut up and fight" Kuwabara replied. "Very well" Rando said as he extended his arm out. His index finger pointed forward and his thumb pointed up. "I trust you remember this Yusuke" he said. "SPIRIT GUN" a red blast shot from his finger. Kuwabara hit it with his sword to block it. It blew when he hit it. When the dust cleared, Kuwabara was struggling to stay standing. 

"Time to end this" Rando said. He cupped his hand as energy gathered in it. "STORM WHIP" out of his hand shot out a whip made of yellow energy. "This is one of my attacks I didn't use at Genkai's tournament" he said. He swung it at Kuwabara. Kuwabara activated his sword again and swung at the whip. When the two attacks collided, a surge of electricity left the whip and through Kuwabara's body. He screamed in pain. Rando used his spirit energy to wrap the whip around his opponent's body. Kuwabara continued to scream as the electricity intensified. 

"He'll kill him at this rate" Kurama said. "That's it I can't watch this" Yusuke said. He jumped to get on the ring but the barrier stopped him. "Damit" he said. Riku started to tap the side of the ring with his foot. _So the barrier doesn't go any lower than the ring's surface _he thought. He saw a crack along the side the also went along the ring's surface. _Perfect _he thought. He wind morphed and went through the crack and past the barrier. 

"Time to finish you off" Rando said as he prepared to send one final burst of electricity through his whip. Suddenly, Riku appeared in front of him. Before Rando could do anything, Riku punched him in the face and sent him flying into the barrier. Rando stumbled to his feet. "That's enough. You've won the match" Riku said. "Why you…" Rando was cut off when SZ spoke. "Don't worry about it. You shouldn't waist your energy on such a weakling. Let him live for now. Once we defeat the rest of his team, you may kill the human." 

Rando smirked as he watched Riku carry Kuwabara to the others. "Will he be alright?" Yusuke asked. "He was on the verge of being killed but luckily he'll live" Riku replied setting Kuwabara down against the wall. "Who's next?" Rando said still smirking. "I'll go" Kurama said stepping onto the ring. "This will be interesting. They have never fought before" said Sirus. "Indeed" said Toguro.

"You must be Kurama, I've heard a lot about you" Rando said as he activated his Storm Whip. Kurama prepared his Rose Whip. "Begin" said SZ. Rando charged and started to swing his whip at Kurama who barely dodge it. "Hold still" Rando said getting impatient. Kurama continued to dodge. He then swung his own whip at Rando. Rando tried to dodge but the whip hit his wrist and his hand that held the Storm Whip off. He growled as he clutched the wound. Kurama then ran toward him and kicked him in the face. The kick wasn't to hard and it only caused Rando to stumble back. 

"I've won" Kurama said as his whip turned back into a rose. He started to walk toward his team. "What do you mean? It's not over I'm still…" suddenly his body started to shake violently. He screamed as plants sprouted from his body. He fell to the ground dead. "When did you put the Death Seed in him?" asked Yusuke. "When I kicked him" Kurama replied. 

From the other side, Sirus entered the ring. Riku's eyes narrowed. "He's mine" he said as he walked onto the ring. "Just to let you know, I won't lose this time" Sirus said unsheathing his katana. "Shut up and fight" Riku replied. "Begin" said SZ. 

The two fighters charged. Their swords clashed as they started a duel. Their swords were blurs as they dodged each other's swings while trying to kill one another. In a blast of energy their swords flew from their hands again. "This seems familiar" Sirus said. He swung a punch at Riku. Riku caught it. Sirus swung his other fist at Riku and it was caught to. A pushing match started. They eventually broke the pushing match and started exchanging blows. 

Riku smirked as his foot slammed into Sirus's face. The smirk vanished when he saw Sirus smile. Sirus then punched him in the gut and followed it up with a flurry of kicks. Riku went flying into the barrier. He stumbled back up. "Have you forgotten I'm ten times more powerful?" Sirus asked mockingly. Riku spit blood from his mouth. They both stared each other down before disappearing. They appeared as blurs as they battled at high speed. Hiei and Kurama were barely following their movements and Yusuke had lost them. 

Both fighters appeared on opposite sides of the ring. "Impressive, you're as good as ever, but lets see how you handle this" Sirus said as he spread his hand in front of him. "SCATTER FLAMES" out of his hand shout out hundreds of small fireballs. Riku ran to the side as the attack hit where he was standing. Hs continued to run around Sirus as the wolf continued to follow him with more blast. _I have to get to Sirus _Riku thought as Sirus's blasts exploded behind him. He started a spiral pattern that would allow him to get closer to Sirus but still stay ahead of the flames. Sirus started to laugh as Riku did his best to stay ahead of his attack. 

Riku slowly closed in. When he reached Sirus, he gave him a good kick to the stomach. Sirus doubled-over. "That attack was so easy to run away from" Riku said. Sirus growled as he stood up. He then took to the air. He started to float about 25 feet above the ring. "Why don't you use that Spirit Wolf Claw?" Sirus asked. "You ask for it" Riku said. He brought his fist next to his face as it started to glow white. Wolf spirits gathered in it. "SPIRIT WOLF CLAW" Riku jumped toward Sirus with his hand stretched out. He was about to grab his head when Sirus caught his wrist, effectively stopping his hand from reaching him. Riku had a stunned look on his face. "I found your attack's weakness. All I have to do is catch your wrist and your hand can't reach me. Now to end this" he said. His eyes widened as black flames surrounded his body. Riku screamed in pain as flames were sent through his body. Sirus smirked at this. After a minute of this, Riku's body went limp. Sirus floated in the air as he held Riku in the air by his wrist.

"You were so pathetic" Sirus said as he prepared his other hand to thrust into Riku's chest. His claws could easily impaled Riku. "When I finish you, I'll deal with the rest of your team. When that's done, the first thing I'm going after is that ice maiden you were with" he said. He was about to thrust his hand when Riku's head jerked up. Sirus stopped when he saw Riku's eyes. They were now completely blood red with white pupils. "Don't you ever threaten Yukina" Riku growled. In a blur, he kicked Sirus. The force of the blow was so strong it left an imprint. Sirus let go and fell to the ground. Riku landed on both feet. He watched as Sirus struggled to breath after having all the air beaten out of him in one kick. 

"Alright!!! Riku clobbered him" Yusuke cheered. _Something's different about Riku _Kurama thought. He looked more carefully at Riku and noticed the change in his eyes. _Those eyes, they look like the kind of eyes devils have. How can Riku's eyes look like a devil's? _he thought. He looked over to Hiei who had also noticed the change. They nodded to each other and looked back at the fight.

"I've wasted enough time with you" Riku said as Sirus stood up shakily. He closed his eyes as he powered up. When he opened them again, he was engulfed in red flames. He opened his hand in front of him as the flames intensified. "FANG OF THE CRIMSON INFERNO" a beam of red fire shot from his hand. It materialized into the shape of a wolf and charged straight for Sirus. Sirus screamed as the attack hit him and shot through the barrier. Everyone in the room was blown back by the blast as it plowed through the wall. Seconds later, everything shook as an explosion was heard. As everyone stood back up, the ring was hidden under a thick cloud of dust. When it settled, Riku stood in place with his hand still in the firing potion. His eyes still looked like a devil's and his face showed no emotion. 

He relaxed and dropped his hand to his side. "Good going Riku. Not only did you take care of Sirus but that dam barrier as well. I guess it's Hiei's turn" Yusuke said. "No it's not" Riku said with no emotion in his voice. "Rando fought two matches and I intend to as well" he said. Toguro walked onto the ring. "If that's what you want then so be it. But let me warn you, I intend to make this quick" he said. "As do I" Riku replied. "Begin" SZ said. 

Toguro started to power up. "I intend to start using 100% of my power" he said as his muscles started to grow. "You do that " Riku said calmly as he picked up the Crescent Edge. The ground shook as Toguro neared full power. His once mighty power was now ten times greater thanks to the orb. Riku watched with no emotion on his face as an explosion of energy came from Toguro as he reached full power. When the light died down, Toguro stood with even bigger muscles than at the Dark Tournament. "Took you long enough" Riku said calmly. "You won't be so calm when I'm done with you" said Toguro. 

At Genkai's

"Riku's in trouble" Boton said as they watched the fight on the TV. Koenma had given them an adapter that would allow them to watch mission just as Koenma did from his office. They'd seen the first three matches and watched as Riku didn't even flinch at Toguro's power. The screen then focused on Riku's face. "What happened to his eyes?" Yukina asked with worry in her voice. She knew that the wolf she saw on the TV was not the same guy she fell in love with. Riku always had a serious face in battle. His face now showed no emotion whatsoever. _What's happened to you Riku? _she thought. 

At SZ's palace 

Toguro charged a Riku continued to stand in place. Toguro threw a punch but Riku disappeared. He reappeared on the opposite end of the ring. Then he did something that shocked everyone. He sheathed his sword. "You know that was the only advantage you have?" Toguro asked. "I won't need it to fight someone as weak as you" Riku replied. Everyone gasped. _Is he crazy? _Yusuke thought. "Your confidence will be your downfall" Toguro said. He then charged. 

Once again Riku just stood where he was with both hands at his side. Toguro threw a punch covered in energy at Riku. When he made contact with Riku, an explosion of energy shook the ground. When the light died down an amazing sight greeted the onlookers. Riku still stood where he was. He left hand had stopped Toguro's punch. Toguro was dumbfounded. _He didn't move an inch _he thought. Riku's other hand started to glow. "SPIRIT WOLF CLAW" his left hand pushed Toguro's fist out of the way as he thrust his right hand forward. He slammed his attack onto Toguro's chest. White beams of energy shoot from his body. Seconds later, he exploded in a blinding flash of light. 

When the light died down, all that was left of Toguro were his sunglasses, which lay at Riku's feet. He stomped on them. "To easy" he said emotionlessly. He then fainted. Yusuke and Kurama rushed to his side. "Riku, Riku, wake up" Yusuke said slapping the wolf's face lightly. He started to groan. His eyes opened t reveal they were back to their normal color. "What happened?" Riku asked groggily. "What do you mean what happened? You kicked ass" said Yusuke. "Don't you remember?" Kurama asked. "Last thing I remember was passing out when Sirus sent those flames through my body" Riku replied. "Well let me refresh your memory. First, you killed Sirus with some attack called Fang of the Crimson Inferno, then you took out Toguro in less than a minute" Yusuke answered. "I still don't remember" Riku stated. "You had changed. You were more powerful and emotionless" said Kurama. "It did fell like something had taken me over" Riku replied. "Oh well, the important thing is all we have left to fight are the pain in the ass brothers over there" Yusuke said jerking his head toward Suzaku and SZ. "Your up Hiei" Yusuke said as he and Kurama carried Riku off the stage. 

Hiei was already in the ring. Suzaku walked on. "You're the one that killed Siriyu. I have to thank you, he was pretty dull" Suzaku said with his arms crossed. "Begin" SZ said. 

Suzaku disappeared and reappeared behind Hiei. He swung a punch at the fire demon but Hiei block it. He then disappeared. Suzaku looked around. He jumped to the side just when Hiei reappeared and swung his katana down.  Hiei continued his assault and Suzaku struggled to not get hit by the sword. _He's to damn fast _Suzaku thought. He then jumped into the air. 

"I've played with you enough" Suzaku said as he lifted his hand above his head. A bolt of lighting shot down from the sky and hit his hand. He formed a bow in his hand and then an arrow. "Remember this Yusuke. STORM OF TORMENT." He shot the arrow at Hiei. Hiei disappeared just when the arrow was about to hit. He reappeared behind Suzaku and slammed his elbow into Suzaku's back, sending him crashing to the ground. Hiei landed as Suzaku got back up.

"I can see I'll need to take a more drastic measure to beat you" he said. He crouched as he gathered his spirit energy. Out from behind him appeared two more Suzakus then a second and third pair. "Not this again" Yusuke groaned. Riku and Kurama watched silently. "The Prism of Seven" all seven Suzakus said at the same time. "So what? There seven of you. It's just more targets for my sword" Hiei said preparing his katana. He charged and sliced one of them. It simply got back up. "Hiei, if you want to kill him, you have to take them all out at once" Yusuke said from the sidelined. _Not a problem _Hiei thought. He turned around for another charge. The seven Suzakus took to the air and prepared their ultimate attack. As they powered up, Hiei charged. With lightning quick speed he sliced through all seven of them. They fell to the ground and returned to one Suzaku. 

"So much for the former leader of the Saint Beasts" Hiei said as he walked back to the others. "You didn't kill him?" Riku asked. "Weaklings such as him have no right to die by my blade" Hiei replied. They heard clapping from the ring. They looked over to see SZ standing next to his brother clapping. "Well done, you beat all of them. But I must warn you; I'm more powerful than all of them combined. In fact, lets drop this tournament thing and have a good old-fashioned fight. All of you versus me" he said smirking. "The three of you fight, I'll take Kuwabara back to the others" Kurama said lifting Kuwabara and slinging him over his shoulder. "Good luck" he said before heading out. The remaining three turned back around to face SZ. 

"Lets begin" he said. His body went transparent. "What's going on?" Yusuke said as they looked at SZ. "BOO" SZ said from behind. They turned around to see another transparent SZ standing there. Suddenly, Hiei was sent crashing to the wall. They looked to see SZ standing there with his fist forward. "The after image technique. He moved so fast, his image stayed behind him. Impressive but I can do it to" Riku said. He to went transparent. SZ followed suit. Yusuke watched as the room filled with multiple Rikus and SZs. They were all in fighting positions. _Talk about speed_ Yusuke thought. He rushed over to Hiei. "You all right?" he asked as Hiei sat up. He winced and clutched his shoulder. "I think he injected me with something" Hiei said looking at his shoulder. On his shoulder were two puncture marks. "He uses some kind of venom from two of his fingers" Hiei said as he stood up. 

A crash could be heard behind them. They turned to see Riku standing back up after being knocked to the ground. SZ hovered above him. "Look out Riku, he has some kind of venom in his fingers" Yusuke called to the wolf. Riku nodded and unsheathed his sword. SZ smirked and charged. He pulled his arm in front of him as his finger glowed lime green. "VENOM CLOUD" as he swung his hand a cloud of venom left his fingers. The cloud surrounded Riku. SZ landed outside the cloud with a smirk on his face. "So much for that nuisance. There should be nothing left of him by now" he said as he turned to face Yusuke and the wounded Hiei. "Now to deal with you two" he said as he took a step forward. 

"CRESCENT CLAWS" out of the cloud came Riku's signature attack. SZ turned around just when they hit. He fell to the ground with gashes in his chest. Riku walked out of the cloud unscathed. He lifted his hand and absorbed the blades back into his claws. "But how, how could you survive my venom?" SZ asked with fear in his voice. "Haven't you forgotten what I am? If you haven't noticed, I'm a wolf demon and everyone knows that a wolf demon has the best immune system of all animal demons. Since we live in the wild we deal with a lot of dangers and venom is one of them. I am immune to every type of poison or venom" Riku said. SZ growled and formed a sword similar to Kuwabara's in his hand. It was lime green in color. 

"Say hello to my Venom Sword" SZ said cockily. He charged Riku. Riku blocked his sword using his own. SZ's body erupted in a tornado of venom that sent Riku flying back. "You may be immune to my venom but I can still kill you with spirit blasts" SZ said as he gathered energy in his hand. He prepared to fire. "SPRIT GUN" a blue blast hit SZ in the back, effectively stopping his attack. He turned around and glared at Yusuke. "You didn't forget about us?" Yusuke asked mockingly. "Why you…" "CRESCENT CLAWS." SZ turned around and was hit by Riku's attack. "Lets attack him at once" Riku said as his claws glowed red. "I agree" Yusuke said as he powered up. "SPIRIT GUN" "CRESCENT CLAWS" both attacks hit SZ at the same time. 

When the dust settled he stood there with only his outfit torn a little. "No way" Yusuke said amazed. "I've been toying with you all long enough. It's time I finished this" SZ said confidently. He yelled as he was engulfed in a green light. When it died down, a transformed SZ stood. His hair was now lime green and stood up. The only thing on his head that was pointing down were his purple tentacles. "How do you like my true form? I personally like the new hair" SZ said smirking. 

He charged at Riku and activated his venom sword. Riku had no time to do anything as SZ reached him. He smirked and impaled Riku trough the stomach with the sword. Riku cried in pain as SZ pulled it back out. He fell to his knees while clutching his wound. "What's wrong wolf? To fast for you?" he asked mockingly. He kicked Riku and sent the wolf crashing to the ground. 

"Now where were…" he stopped mid sentence when he sensed a great darkness in the room. He looked to the source and saw Hiei surrounded in black flames. "You may have wounded me, but I can still use my dragon on you" he said as the flames intensified. "I'll simply dodge it" SZ replied. "Oh no you won't" Yusuke said from behind. SZ turned around to see Yusuke's finger right in front of his face. "This is for Riku. SPIRIT GUN" he fired and hit SZ in the head. SZ went flying backwards. "Hiei now!!!" Yusuke yelled. "With pleasure. DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" Hiei called out. His dragon shot from his hand and headed straight for SZ who was still flying from Yusuke's blast. The attack hit him and slammed him to the wall. An explosion caused some of the roof to come crashing down.

Riku stumbled back up and walked over t Yusuke. "How's your wound?" Yusuke asked. "It's not serious. I can still walk back to Genkai's" Riku replied. Hiei walked to them with a sphere in his hand. It had a skull on the top and was covered in carvings of bones. "I take it that's the Reaper Orb?" Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded. 

"Curse you" SZ voice said from the rubble. The three looked over and saw SZ stumbling toward him. "I held back" Hiei said before anyone could say the dragon wasn't powerful enough. His attack had really been at full power. Riku walked over to SZ and punched him in the face. "Your attack made him weaker than a kitten. All that was needed was a punch" Riku said as he looked at SZ's unconscious body. 

"Well lets get the orb to Koenma and get Boton to send some guys to take SZ and Suzaku in" Yusuke said. Riku and Hiei nodded. "You two go on ahead, I got to get my sword" Riku said as he walked toward the place he had dropped the Crescent Edge. Yusuke and Hiei walked out of the room. 

Riku reached his sword and sheathed it. "Mission accomplished" he said out loud. A glimmer caught his eye he looked toward it. Against the wall was a huge mirror with the carvings of devils on it. Riku looked at himself in it. "I need a shower" he said as he fixed his hair a little. "One things for sure, this is the creepiest mirror I've seen" he said as he turned around and ran to catch up with the others. 

Later that night 

Riku walked out of his room with a clean outfit on. He had already taken a shower. When they got back form giving Koenma the orb, Yukina healed everyone and they had a feast to celebrate Riku's first mission. Afterwards everyone went home.

He walked into the living room and saw Yukina sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" Riku asked as he sat next to her. "What happened to you?" Yukina asked as she looked at him. "What do you mean" "When you fought Sirus and Toguro, you weren't yourself" Yukina replied. "Kurama and Yusuke did say I was acting weird" Riku replied. "There's a recording of the mission in the VCR. We can watch that" Yukina replied as she clicked the remote. They fast-forwarded to the part when Riku went limp after Sirus's flame attack. He watched as he defeated both Sirus and Toguro with little effort. When Hiei entered the ring they stopped it. "I can barely remember doing that" Riku said rubbing his head in thought. "Let me show you something" Yukina said rewinding the tape. She started to play it again and paused at the close up of Riku. "What's with my eyes?" Riku asked as he saw his red eyes. "I don't know but it seems to have something to do with your change" Yukina said. "Why are you showing me this?" Riku asked. "I'm worried about you Riku. You're a dear friend to me and I don't want you to change into something so cold" Yukina replied. "Don't worry, I'll find out what happened" Riku said as he put a comforting arm around Yukina. They soon fell asleep snuggled up on the couch. 

In Spirit World Prison 

SZ and Suzaku were now in a cell. SZ was pacing about while Suzaku lay on a bed reading a book about the Demon King's invasion of the human world that the Devil Wolf stopped. "I still can't believe I lost" SZ whined. "Calm down brother" Suzaku replied. "I can't just sit here. I crave revenge" SZ said. "We'll have our revenge" Suzaku replied. "How?" "You remember that wolf demon with them, the one that defeated Sirus and Toguro? He looked into the mirror" Suzaku said calmly. "He did?" SZ asked. Suzaku nodded and returned to his book. "The fool doesn't know what he's done" SZ said evilly. "I have two of my agents waiting for his arrival as we speak" Suzaku said. "Urameshi and his team won't know what hit them" SZ said as he sat in his bed. 

At SZ's palace 

Two cloaked figures stood in front of the mirror. "What's taking him?" one of them said. "Be patient, he'll arrive soon" the other replied. Ripples appeared on the mirror as a figure walked out of it. "Good your out. Now let's plan how were gonna get master Suzaku out" one of the agents said. "I take orders form no one" the figure said (With a voice like Naraku from Inuyasha). He flicked his wrist and both the agents fell the ground with their throats sliced. The figure walked to a hole in the wall. "Suzaku and his brother can rot in that prison for all I care" the figure said out loud. "I think I'll lay low for now. But some day I'll find you Riku. And I'll kill you and those you care about" he said before disappearing.

Who is this mysterious figure that wants Riku dead? What happened to Riku during his battles? Find out in future chapters. Next chapter, Rogato and Maya come for a visit. Oh and if Kuroi-Youma is reading this, my answer to you little request is in my review of your story. I have also decided on what kind of demon Hiei will be with. I'll tell you now she won't be a wolf, fire, fox, or ice demon but she will have a lot in common with Hiei. Review please.   


	22. Family Reunion

Sorry the update took awhile but a few things came up. I'm starting to question whether I should give Kuwabara a girlfriend. I'll let your reviews decide for me. Anyway, on with the story. 

Chapter 22 

Family Reunion 

Riku had been living in Japan for a month. By now he'd gone on seven missions, two of which were solo missions. He, Kurama, and Yusuke were now at the mall waiting for Yukina, Boton, and Keiko to finish buying some new cloths. 

Yukina had convinced Riku to wear something other than his usual outfit. He now had on a red t-shirt and a pair of cargo jeans. He hid his demon traits with his special ability, except for his eyes. Kurama had a red button-up shirt and a pair of jeans on. Yusuke had a white muscle shirt and jeans. 

"What's taking them?" Yusuke whined. "You know women, they take forever when it comes to cloths" Riku said as he leaned against the wall. "Why did you come anyway Riku? It's not like Yukina's your girlfriend" said Yusuke. "I had nothing better to do, but I have to say I'd rather have Hiei for company than be here" Riku replied. "By the way where is Hiei? I haven't seen him around" Yusuke said. "He told me he had to go back to the Makai for awhile" Kurama answered. "Sound like him" Yusuke added. 

"Hey you guys" an annoying voice called. The three looked over and saw Kuwabara jogging toward them. "What's up" Yusuke said. "Nothing much. Been at the arcade all day" Kuwabara replied. "You spend way to much time there" said Riku. "It help's calm my mind" Kuwabara replied. "What mind?" Yusuke mumbled. "What'd you say" Kuwabara asked. "Nothing" Yusuke replied looking the other way.   
  


"There you are" an angry voice said. Behind Kuwabara was Shizuru and she didn't look to happy. "Uh, hey sis" Kuwabara said nervously. "Don't hey sis me! Have you seen your room? It looks like a tornado went through it" she said angrily. "Come on it can't be that bad" Kuwabara replied. His legs were starting to shake. "Well your not leaving your room until it's clean. Now come on" she said grabbing his ear. "Hey that hurts" he whined as they disappeared into the crowd. "He can defeat a Saint Beast but when it comes to his sister, he'll never win" Kurama said. "I hear ya" said Yusuke. 

"Were done" Boton said from the changing rooms. The boys looked in the direction of the voice and saw the girls standing with a mountain of bags behind them. Yukina had on her blue kimono, Boton was wearing a blue shirt and jean shorts, and Keiko had on a white skirt.  "Did you buy the everything in the store?" Yusuke asked. "No silly, we just bought half of everything in the store" Keiko replied with an innocent smile. "Now would you boys be so kind as to carry everything for us?" Boton said with puppy-dog eyes. "No way" Yusuke said getting ready to bolt. "Don't you dare run away" Keiko said a little angrily. That stopped Yusuke in his tracks. "Good, now Kurama can carry my stuff, Yusuke can carry Keiko's, and Riku can carry Yukina's" Boton said cheerfully. The guys groaned and picked everything up. Riku was lucky cause Yukina bought only three bags worth of cloths while Boton and Keiko bought a whole bunch of bags worth. Kurama and Yusuke were struggling to stay standing. 

They dropped everything off in a van they had rented cause Yusuke's car was having its transmission replaced. (All the humans are sixteen) Thankfully, it was a big van. They all piled in and headed for Genkai's. The seating went like this: Yusuke was driving, Keiko was in the passenger's set, Boton sat near the door, Kurama sat next to her, and even though there was one set left in that row Yukina sat next to Riku in the two rear sets. 

Riku didn't really like to drive or ride in cars, trucks, or vans. He preferred running to driving. Wolf demons don't like being in enclosed spaces. The only vehicle Riku would willingly drive was a motorcycle. In his view, motorcycles were made for wolf demons. It meant they could travel at high speeds while still felling the wind through their hair. Riku had ridden a few and was having a custom bike being made in California. It wouldn't be ready for a few more months. The only thing he liked about this van ride was sitting next to Yukina. 

The ride to Genkai's took about an hour and a half from the mall. When they arrived Riku and Yukina had fallen asleep. Yukina's head was rested on Riku's shoulder and his head was lying on her head. "Should we wake the love birds?" Kurama asked. "Lets let them wake up on their own" Boton said as she quietly opened the door. The four sat at the bottom of the steps to Genkai's for the two to wake up. After a few more minutes of waiting Yusuke went over to wake them up. "HEY WAKEUP" he yelled. Their eyes shot open. "Bout time, now stop cuddling and help us get the stuff up to Genkai's" he said before heading for the others. Riku and Yukina both blushed when they realized they were sleeping on each other. They quickly got out and joined the others. They only had to carry Yukina and Boton's stuff up since Keiko would take her stuff home. Riku had to carry some of it along with Yukina's. He let his demon traits show since they were away from other humans. 

When they reached the top, Riku stopped and dropped everything he was carrying. "Hey what'd you do that for?" Boton asked. Riku wasn't listening. His head was looking from side to side. "What is it?" Kurama asked as he tried to look around cause the bags he was carrying blocked his line of vision to the front. 

Riku jumped to the side as a blur whizzed by him. The blur turned around and charged again. Riku disappeared before the blur hit him. The others watched as Riku battled the intruder at high speed. Riku soon punch him down and the intruder crashed to the ground sending a huge dust cloud up. Riku landed in front of it. Everyone had abandoned the bags and rushed to his side. 

Some coughing could be heard from the dust. "I missed you to bro" a familiar voice said from the cloud. Out of the dust came non other than Rogato. He had changed since we last saw him. His hair was still spiky but more bangs went over his head. (Think Kenshin's hair only black and minus the ponytail) His outfit had changed to. He still had on the red shirt and pants but had traded his jacket for a black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off. "Well what'd you expect when you sneak attack me like that" Riku replied. "You knew I was here the entire time" Rogato replied. 

"Uh Riku, who's he" Yusuke asked. "This is my twin brother Rogato" Riku replied. "He's pretty cute" Boton whispered to Keiko who nodded in agreement. "So aren't you gonna introduce your new friends" Rogato asked. "This is Yusuke, Kurama, Boton, Keiko, and you already know Yukina" Riku said pointing to each as he went along. "Hello again Yukina" Rogato said as he gave her a quick hello hug. "It's good to see you" Yukina said. "So you came alone?" Riku asked. 

"Do you think I'd let him go to another country alone" a female voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Maya standing there with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a sky blue shirt with 'QUIT STARRING' written in yellow letters and a pair of jean shorts that went four inches above her knee. She walked to them and hugged Riku. "You should call more often" she said when they broke it. "You know I hate phones" Riku replied. "Then e-mail me" she said. "Maya!" Yukina said happily as she hugged Maya. "Hey Yukina" she replied returning the hug. "I thought I'd never see you" Yukina said. "She's pretty hot" Yusuke said rubbing his chin slyly. Keiko slapped him. "Who might this be?" Kurama asked. "This would be my younger sister Maya" Riku answered. "I already know who each of you are" Maya said. 

"Care to join us for some girl time?" Boton asked. "I'd love to" Maya said as the girls walked into the house. "You boys can carry the stuff in" Boton said over her shoulder. "Is she taken?" Rogato asked. "Yes" Kurama replied. "You help us" Riku ordered. "Hey not my problem" Rogato said as he started to walk off. Yusuke stepped into his way. "There's no way we'll let you off that easy" Riku said from behind. Rogato gulped and picked up a few bags. 

They took the stuff to the living room and dumped it all on the floor. "I'd hate to see how much all this costs" Kurama said as he slumped into a chair. "I hear you" Rogato said as he and Riku sat on the couch. "So how have things been with Lila?" Riku asked. "We broke up" Rogato replied. "That's a surprise. Last time I checked, the two of you couldn't keep your hands off each other" Riku said. "She's with Murakai now" Rogato said. "Bumer" Yusuke said. "I may have broken up with her but not before we did a little undercover work" Rogato said with a sly smile. "You sly wolf" Riku said as they high-fived. "We didn't need to know that" Yusuke said with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. 

"So how bout our next sibling?" Riku asked. "Judging from the scent, it's another boy" Rogato replied. "Maya's still outnumbered" Riku said. "Yep" Rogato said. "So have they decided on a name?" Riku asked. "Our next brother will be named Kai" Rogato answered. "Not bad" Kurama said. 

"So how have things been with you and Yukina?" Rogato asked. "She's just a friend" Riku replied looking down to hid his blush. "You can't fool me" Rogato said as he nodded to Yusuke and Kurama who also knew how Riku felt. "You know you should tell her soon" Kurama said. "I'll tell her when I think the times right" Riku said before getting up and heading for his room. "You can sleep on the couch tonight" he said before closing his door. 

With the girls

Yukina and Maya were lying on the bed while Boton and Keiko sat on the floor. They were looking through fashion magazines. "So how are things with you and Murakai?" Yukina asked. "He's with Lila now" Maya replied. "I'm sorry" "Don't be, I'm just glad my best friend's happy even if it is with my exboyfriend" Maya replied. "I'm sure there's someone for you" Boton said from the ground. "Well Damien and I are pretty close" Maya said. "The fox demon?" Keiko asked. "How do you know?" said Maya. "We looked through the photo album Lila gave me" Yukina answered. "Glad you liked it" Maya said. 

"I heard Hitomi's pregnant again" Yukina said. "Yep and unfortunately for me, it's another boy" Maya sighed. "That's to bad" Keiko said. "My mom's not the only one expecting" Maya said. "Who else?" Yukina asked. "Don't tell anyone else but Lila told me she's pregnant with Rogato's pup" Maya said quietly. "What?!" Boton said. "I said Lila's pregnant. She and Rogato decided to go all the way" Maya replied. "So how long has she been pregnant?" Yukina asked. "Three weeks" Maya replied. "Does Rogato know?" Boton asked. "Not yet" Maya said. "So why'd they break up?" Yukina asked. "They just weren't comfortable around each other" Maya said. "I'd like to see the look on his face when he finds out" Yukina giggled. 

"So how are things between you and my bro?" Maya asked. "We're just friends" Yukina replied blushing. "She hasn't told him yet?" Maya asked the other two. "They haven't made any progress" Boton said. "I just don't know what to say" Yukina said. "I can see you'll need our help" Maya said. "How about we have a slumber party and give Yukina some advice?" Boton suggested. "Sound's like a plan. it'll give us a chance to get to know each other" Maya said smiling. "I'll have to call my parents" Keiko said walking out of the door. 

After she made the call she went to the living room. "Yusuke, would you take my cloths home? I'm staying here for a slumber party" Keiko said. "Only if you give me something in return" Yusuke said slyly. Keiko walked to him and kissed him passionately. "That's all I wanted" Yusuke said as Keiko walked back to Yukina's room. "I give that kiss a four" Rogato said. "Why a four?" Yusuke asked a little pissed. "Some drool went down your check. Didn't it Kurama" Rogato said. Kurama nodded. Yusuke walked out the door grumbling stuff about stupid wolves. "I'd better catch up with him" Kurama said as he walked out the door. 

_Lets see I'm in a house with two pretty girls, my sister, and my brother who's asleep. What's a wolf to do? _He thought. Then an image of Maya hurting him popped into his head. _On second thought, I think I'll go to sleep _he thought as he kicked off his shows and fell asleep on the couch. 

Yukina's room 

"So how does a girl go about hooking your brother?" Boton asked. "Well Riku's not the type to swoon over every girl he sees. But I think Yukina's a special case. Tell me a few things that went on between them" Maya said. "Well there was the time Riku went through his sleep cycle and ended up snuggling with Yukina for a day" Keiko said. "Yes and the time they fell asleep on the coach together" Boton added. "And earlier today when they fell asleep on each other." "Would you please stop" Yukina begged. 

"So, have their been any heated up moments between you two that we don't know about" Maya asked. Yukina blushed. "It's a little embarrassing" she said. "Tell us" Boton said. "Well, after me and Riku left his village to find everyone we stopped for a rest. There was a hot spring nearby and I took a bath in it. I was attacked by a bird demon and Riku saved me. The bird had shredded my towel and Riku… he… he kinda… saw me naked" Yukina said blushing. "He what!?" Boton said. "So I take it he took a quick glance then covered his eyes" Maya said. "Actually he stared at me for a few seconds" Yukina said blushing deeper. "I never knew he had it in him. If he stared at you that long then he must feel the same way you do to him" Maya said. _Better not let Hiei find out _Boton thought. 

"Well I think you should let him confess first" Maya said. "I agree" Boton said. "Yea you shouldn't pass up a cutie like him" Keiko said. "I guess your right" Yukina said. 

"Good, now that that's done tell us a little about that Rogato guy" Boton said with a dreamy look. Keiko had a similar look. _Why do girls always fall for my brothers? _Maya asked herself. (Because they're damn hot) "Well you know Rogato got Lila pregnant but he's not the type to do that unless she wanted it. He's more outgoing than Riku and sometimes a bit stupid. He does have his serious side. He's an excellent warrior and pretty good with the sword. And from what Lila told me, a great kisser" Maya said. "I guess cuteness runs in the family" Boton said. "It's hard to believe you two have boyfriends" Maya said sarcastically. "Yes, but if things don't work out with Kurama Rogato's at the top of my list" Boton said. "I'd say he's number three on mine" Keiko said. Maya sweatdropped. 

Next morning

The girls were in the living room chatting and drinking some tea. Riku was outside training and Yusuke and Kurama were with Kuwabara at the arcade. They all had pajamas on. Maya went to go get some more tea from the kitchen. 

"Yipe!!!" Rogato said from the hallway. He stomped out and Boton and Keiko's eyes widened. Rogato was soaking wet and wearing noting but a bath towel. Maya walked in. "Rogato what are you doing walking around like that?" she asked. "Someone used up the hot water" Rogato replied. Maya did an anime fall. "Well forget the bath" Maya said. "No way I'm leaving this house till I take one" Rogato said crossing his arms on his chest. His towel started to slip off but he caught it before it showed anything. "Then wait in Riku's room" Maya said. "Why?" "Because I said so" Maya growled. "Nu uh" Rogato replied. He turned his back to her. His tail swished behind him. Maya started to push him to Riku's room. "You'll wait there" she said. "What's your problem? From the looks of your friends faces, they were enjoying the show" he teased. "Get in there" Maya said as she kicked him into Riku's room and closed the door behind him. She sighed and went to the others.

An interesting sight greeted her in the living room. Both Boton and Keiko were fixed in place with wide eyes. Boton was drooling a lot and Keiko's mouth hung open. Yukina waved her hand in front of Boton's face. "I think they've been paralyzed" Yukina said. Maya sweatdropped. "If you two hadn't noticed, he's gone" Maya said. Boton and Keiko snapped out of their trances. "Damn is he hot" Boton said. "Hot is an understatement" Keiko said. "Come on my brother's not that good looking" Maya said. "Why'd you send him away" Boton whined. "I'm not going to let my brother stand around half naked while two girls with boyfriends stare at him" Maya replied.

"Oh ladies" Rogato said from the entrance. They turned to him. He was still wearing nothing but a bath towel. "Miss me?" he said smiling. "ROGATO!!!" Maya yelled. She had an insane angry look on her face. Rogato backed up a little. Maya had somehow gotten her spear in her hands. "Uh… sis?" he said nervously. "You are so dead!!!" she said as she lunged at him. He dodged and took off out the door. "Get back here!!!" Maya yelled. "Correction, Rogato's number two on my list" Keiko said. Yukina sweatdropped. 

Out side Riku stopped when he heard his sister yell. A few seconds later, Rogato ran out of the house in nothing but a towel with Maya chasing him in he pajamas. _I don't want to know _he thought before resuming his training.  

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked to the temple to be greeted with the sight of Maya chasing Rogato with a curved spear. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" Rogato said with each step. "Stop running!!!" Maya said. "Who's the hottie with the spear?" Kuwabara asked staring at Maya. "That would be my sister" Riku said not stopping his training. "Does this happen a lot?" Kurama asked. "It will happen at least two more times today" Riku replied. Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Excuse me" a voice said form behind them. They turned around and saw a UPS guy. "Package for a Rogato" he said. "It's finally here" Rogato said stopping. That was a mistake cause Maya caught him and to tell you what she did to him will mean I'd have to bring up the rating of my fic. Needless to say, Rogato went unconscious. "I'll sign for it" Riku said. "Okay, bring it up" the UPS guy said. Two other guys walked up carrying a huge crate. "Have a nice day" the UPS guy said before leaving with the other two. The other girls walked out. "Yukina, you wouldn't mind healing Rogato would you?" Riku asked. "Uh… sure" she said. 

"Hey their gorgeous" Kuwabara said stepping next to Maya. "Uh… who are you?" she asked taking a step back. "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara" Kuwabara replied grinning slyly. Maya mouthed the words 'Help me.' "Hey Kuwabara I think I hear Shizuru coming" Yusuke said. "AH, hide me, hide me" Kuwabara cried running in circles. "Quick, run to the arcade" Kurama said. "See ya" Kuwabara said bolting down the steps. "Works every time" Yusuke said. "Have you seen Kazuma" Shizuru said out of nowhere. "Uh, he took off down the steps" Boton replied. "Thanks" Shizuru said before running after her brother. "That was weird" Kurama said. 

They heard groaning coming from Rogato as he came to. "What did I do?" he asked Maya. "You were trying to seduce Boton and Keiko" she replied. "WHAT!!!" Yusuke and Kurama said at the same time. "Hey I just walked around in a bath towel. It's not my fault the hot water ran out" Rogato said. Yusuke and Kurama were stomping toward him glaring. "Uh… I think the hot water's ready" he said before bolting for the house. _He'll never learn _Riku thought. 

A few minutes later Rogato returned wearing the outfit he had on the day before. "So what's in the package?" Yukina asked. "I almost forgot" Rogato said before he rushed toward the crate. He went behind it and started to pry the screws out. A few minutes later, he opened it but it was hidden behind the other walls. "My baby" he said. _Could Lila have given birth so soon? _Boton asked. The other walls were pushed down and everyone gasped. Standing where the crate once stood was one of the best looking motorcycles they'd have ever seen. It was a custom chopper. The tank and rear tire cover were panted dark blue and had stares painted on it. Over this were yellow flames and on the tank a wolf's head was at the head of the flames. "Sweet ride!" Yusuke said. "You don't know how much this baby cost me" Rogato said as he ran his hands on it. "Why was it delivered here?" Riku asked. "I wanted you to see me get it. They said yours should be done in about two months" Rogato said as he sat on the bike. "Now lets see what you can do" he said. He started it up and took off on the temple grounds doing all kinds of tricks. Boton and Keiko both had dreamy looks on their faces and Yusuke was staring dreamily at the bike. Riku merely shook his head and continued with his training. 

After Rogato was done with his bike. He got his sword and headed for Riku. "How bout it?" he said readying his sword. "Your on" Riku replied getting into a fighting stance. "No one touch the bike" Rogato said. The brothers charged each other and started a duel. Everyone except Yusuke, who was drooling at the bike, watch them. "I think I've figured out why Riku wears that coat all the time and Rogato has his own coat" Boton said. "Why?" Yukina asked. "Because they look good fighting in them" she replied. The sparring went for another three hours. 

Rogato and Maya stayed for three more days. The days that followed were all happy ones for the group. But all good times must come to an end cause the gang is about to met their toughest and most ruthless enemy to date. 

Some where else in Japan 

A demon cried out in pain as it fell to the ground dead. Anther soon followed. Around them were the bodies of several other demons. They were in a human town. Along with the demons were hundreds of dead humans all women, children, or old people. One demon remained standing. He was cowering in fear as a figure approached him. "Please spar me" it begged. "Why should I" the figure replied. In a flash, the demon was killed. The figure chuckled. "This massacre was just what I needed to let out my stress. I guess it's time I revealed myself. Prepare for your death Riku" the figure said before disappearing.   

Like I said I'm sorry the update took a while. Next chapter, the figure from the mirror reveals who he is. Review please.        


	23. Anti Hero

Chapter 23 

Anti Hero 

It had been two weeks since Rogato and Maya went back to Colorado. Riku had been on three more missions with the gang. Koenma had told them to be careful from now one. Reports of someone massacring hundreds of demons and humans in northern Japan had reached the child emperor. 

Riku didn't really pay attention to what Koenma told them. He was busy thinking about other things. _Should I tell Yukina how I fell? What if she doesn't fell the same way? Why am I talking to myself? _He thought as he trained. Since Rogato's visit Riku had been debating whether he should tell Yukina how he fells. Half of him said tell her and the other half said to keep his mouth shut. "I can't concentrate" he said as he sheathed his sword. He walked back to the house. 

When he entered. The sound of Yukina's humming and the smell of food filled his senses. He wind morphed and went into the kitchen. He drifted in front of Yukina. She couldn't see him cause he was now air and didn't notice the draft in front of her. Riku hovered in front of her. _She's the most beautiful girl I've ever known. If I don't make my move soon, I might lose her. I'll tell her tonight _he thought as he flew back to the living room. He went back to normal and walked into the kitchen. 

"What's cooking?" he asked as he sat at the table. "The usual" Yukina said as she placed a plate in front of him. On it was a hamburger, fried chicken, and hot dogs. They were what he had for lunch every day. Riku quickly ate and left the room. "Oh by the way. The others are coming over tonight" Yukina said as she started to wash the dishes. Riku nodded and walked to his room. 

Later that day 

Riku was at Kurama's house. They planned to meet the guys at the arcade. "Are you ready yet?" Riku groaned as he waited for Kurama. The fox had spent the past thirty minutes fixing his hair. "Yes, I suppose" Kurama said as he walked into his room. "Good, let's get going" Riku said heading down the stairs. "I'll be back tonight mother" Kurama called before he closed the door. 

They walked side by side on the sidewalk. "You seem nervous today" Kurama said. "Well I've made a big decision" Riku said looking down. "And what might that be?" Kurama asked. "I've decided to tell Yukina how I feel tonight" Riku replied. "I wish you luck my friend" Kurama said. "Thanks" Riku said back.

They soon found Yusuke, Kuwabara, and a not to happy Hiei at the arcade. "What with him?" Riku asked motioning to Hiei. "Tell him, and I'll rip your vocal cords out" Hiei growled. "On second thought, I've lost interest" Riku said nervously. They spent the afternoon hanging around parts of town. 

Later that night 

The guys arrived at Genkai's. The girls were waiting from them. "What took you?" Keiko asked. "Kuwabara got his head stuck in a pipe" Yusuke replied. "How did he do that?" Yukina asked. "He said he saw a cat walk into it" Riku said. Everyone sweatdropped. "Well the snacks are ready" Boton said as Kurama sat next to her. Kuwabara rushed to the kitchen. Yusuke sat next to Keiko. Hiei took his spot in the corner. 

Yukina walked to him. "It's good to see you again Hiei-san" she said happily. "Hn" was his reply. "Uh, have you found my brother yet?" she asked a little sadly. "No luck" Hiei replied. He internally winced when he lied to her again. _She mustn't know. How could she want me for a brother? _Hiei thought. "Thank you Hiei" she said as she walked outside with tears brimming in her eyes.   

Riku watched as she left. _I can't stand seeing her like this_ he thought as he followed her out. He found her standing on the porch and gazing at the moon and her hands were placed on the railing. _Will I ever find my brother? If he only knew how much I want to met him. Maybe I should give up my search _she thought as a tear gem hit the ground. "Yukina" Riku said from behind. She looked at him and forced a smile. "What is it Riku?" she said shakily. He walked to her and placed his hand on hers. "What's wrong?" he asked. She broke down crying into his chest. "My brother. I'll never see him" Yukina cried. Riku hugged her. "This isn't like you Yukina. I know you're stronger than this. Remember, I once told you not to lose hope" he said gently. She started to clam down. "Your right, I can't lose hope. I'm sure I'll find my brother one day" she said looking at him and smiling while whipping tears form her eyes. 

"I just don't like seeing you sad" Riku said looking at her. "I'm glad you're here Riku. I don't know where I'd be without you" she said looking at him. "There's something I have to tell you. Yukina I…" Riku jerked his head up before he confessed his love. His nose had picked up an unfriendly scent. 

"What is it?" Yukina said getting behind him. "I don't know, but someone's out there" Riku said looking around. The others rushed out. "Kuwabara said he sensed something" Yusuke said as he looked around with Keiko behind him. "Someone else is here" Hiei said readying his katana. 

"Very observant" a voice said from the shadows. A figure appeared in the shadows of the trees. His features were hidden. "Who are you?" Kuwabara asked. "Shut up human" the figure replied. "What do you want?" Riku growled as Yukina clung to him. "You should calm down Riku" the figure replied. "How do you know my name?" Riku asked. "I know a lot more than just you name Riku. In fact, I know everything about you" the figure replied. "Come out and show yourself" Hiei demanded. 

"Very well" the figure replied. He walked into the light and everyone gasped. In front of them stood someone who looked just like Riku. The only differences were this guy had a purple trench coat on and had deep purple eyes. "Who are you?" Riku asked. "I'm you Riku" he replied. "What do you mean your me?" Riku asked. "I am Muraku, your dark side" Muraku replied. Everyone gasped again. "There's no way. How could you be out?" Riku asked. "Remember that mirror at Shu Zang's palace? The one you called the creepiest mirror you've ever seen? That mirror has the power to bring out the dark side of anyone who looks into it. And you happened to look into it, thus I was born" Muraku replied. 

"What do you want here?" Yusuke asked. "I want what every dark side wants, to become a separate being from my good half. Right now, I'm still a part of Riku. To become separate I need to do one thing. Kill him" he replied. The guys immediately got into fighting stances. Boton handed Riku his sword. "I only wish to fight Riku" Muraku said smirking. "If you fight one of us, you fight the rest" Yusuke growled. "I don't have time for this" Muraku said calmly. He flicked his wrist and all the guys except Riku were pinned to the wall by energy rings. "Now that there taken care of, we can begin without interruption" Muraku said coldly. 

Riku charged him and swung his sword. Muraku caught it and yanked it out of his hand. He smirked and stabbed Riku's shoulder with it. Riku fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. "Stabbed by your own sword" Muraku said tossing the sword to the ground. Riku got to his feet. "Determined, aren't we" Muraku said calmly. 

Riku charged again and let lose a barrage of punched and kicks. Muraku didn't even try to stop them or dodge. He stood calmly as Riku pounded away. Suddenly he punched Riku in the gut and sent him flying to the wall. Riku stumbled back up. _My Crescent Claw attack will be useless against him. That leaves me with one choice _he thought as he fisted his right hand. It started to glow. "SPIRIT WOLF CLAW" Riku charged Muraku with it. "That attack already? Well if you insist. DARK WOLF CLAW" Muraku's hand was engulfed in a black claw as he charged Riku as well. When the attacks collided, it was clear Riku was out matched. His attack gave way and he fell to the ground exhausted. 

Muraku disappeared. Riku sensed his dark side behind him and turned to face him. As soon as he did, he was kicked in the face. He went flying back. Muraku let lose a barrage of his own punches and kicks. Each one hit Riku with deadly power. He finally stopped and Riku fell back. He could fell some of his bones were broken. _How can he be so powerful? _He thought as he struggled to his feet. 

"This time, you won't get back up" Muraku said. He charged Riku with his right hand in a stabbing position. When he reached Riku, he impaled him with his claw. Riku cried in pain as Muraku's claw exited his back. He went limp and barely remained conscious. 

Muraku leaned to his ear. "I expected a better show from you. What I saw was pathetic. I could finish you off right now. But I won't, I want more of a challenge. Tell you what. I'll give you three full days to improve your powers. On the forth day you will meet me at some temple ruins east of here at noon. Come alone. If you don't come, I'll kill each of your friends until you face me. And I'll start with Yukina" Muraku said before he jerked his claw back out. Riku fell to the ground. His body was limp. "See you in three days" Muraku said. He then wind morphed and disappeared. 

The energy rings on the guys disappeared. Yukina was the first to reach Riku. "Riku, Riku, say something" she cried as she shook him. Everyone soon kneeled next to her. "We have to get him inside now, or he won't make it" Kurama said. He and Yusuke gently picked him up and carried him to his room. They set him on his bed. "Yukina work on his wound while we check to see if Muraku's still around" Kurama said as he went back outside followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. 

Yukina took of Riku's shirt and checked his wounds. He had six broken ribs, a broken arm, a stab wound on his left shoulder, and the place on his stomach where Muraku had impaled him. He was still unconscious. Yukina placed her hand over the wound and it started to glow. Soon, it had scared up but Riku had lost a dangerous amount of blood. She bandaged up his other stab wound and his broken bones. She checked his pulse only to find it dangerously weak. "Boton get some more blankets and Keiko get a wet rag" Yukina said urgently. The girls nodded and left to get the stuff. Keiko came back with the rag and Yukina placed it on Riku's forehead. Boton came back with more blankets and they bundled Riku in them.

"No sign of Muraku" Yusuke said as he and the others walked back inside. "How is he?" Kuwabara asked. "He's struggling to stay alive" Boton replied. "I think we should leave Yukina alone with him" Kurama said as they all headed for the living room.

Yukina brushed some hair from Riku's face. "Riku, please don't die. I love you" she cried as she kissed his forehead. Riku didn't move. Yukina spent the next few hours crying before falling asleep from exhaustion. The others had fallen asleep in the living room. 

Outside the window of Riku's room, Muraku watched Yukina from a tree. _Stupid koorime. He'll live but it will take him all day to completely heal. _*chuckle* _That means he really has only two days to train _Muraku thought. "You'd better be there Riku or I'll kill Yukina and all your friends" he said before disappearing. 

I'm so sorry I did that to him just when he was about to confess his love but I want a little drama before Riku tells Yukina. He'll tell her soon, I promise. This chapter shows just how evil Muraku really is. He'll do more things before his final battle with Riku. Next chapter, Riku's first day before the fight. Review please.                 


	24. Recovery

Chapter 24 

Recovery 

Yukina woke up to find herself in Riku's room. She was seated in a chair and her head lay on his bed. She looked at Riku only to find him still unconscious. _Why couldn't it all have been a bad nightmare? _she thought. She stood up and stretched. _Well, at least he looks like he'll live. _She kissed his forehead. "I'll be back" she said as she headed for the living room.

Kurama and Boton were both awake and shared a chair, Yusuke and Keiko were cuddled on the couch, Hiei was awake in the corner, and Kuwabara was snoring on the floor. "How is he?" Boton asked. "He'll live" Yukina replied. "How was Muraku so much more powerful than Riku?" asked Boton. "Dark sides tend to be that way" Hiei said from the corner. He looked a little tired. "Did you get any sleep?" Kurama asked. "How can anyone sleep when the ape sounds like a freight train" Hiei said. Kuwabara started to snore louder. 

Keiko shot up and knocked Yusuke off the couch. "What's wrong? Have a bad dream?" Yukina asked. "I thought I heard a bear in here" Keiko said looking around. "It was just Kuwabara's snoring" Yusuke said as he stood up. He walked to Kuwabara and kicked his side. He didn't wake up. "Let me try" Yukina said as she kneeled next to him. "Breakfast's ready" she said close to his ear. He shot up. "Where, where, where, I'm hungry" he said as he ran in circles looking for food. Everyone sweatdropped. "I'll make us some ramen so Yukina can look after Riku" Keiko said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Speaking of which, how are his wounds?" Yusuke asked. "I haven't checked yet" Yukina replied. "I'll help you change his bandages" Boton said as she took Yukina's hand and dragged her to Riku's room. 

When they got their, Riku was sitting up in bed and rubbing his head. "My poor body" he groaned. "Riku!!!" Yukina cried as she rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. He yelped in pain. "Ribs" he said. "Oops, sorry" Yukina said as she let him go. She was blushing. "How long have I been out?" he asked. "All night" Boton replied. 

"Take off the bandages, I need to check your wounds" Yukina said as she sat next to him. He slashed his bandages off. Yukina started to inspect his wounds. His shoulder wound had completely healed, as did the impaling wound. All he had were a few bruised ribs. "Your almost comely healed" she said happily. "Well wolf demons do have one of the best healing systems of all demons" Riku said. 

Yukina got up and helped him to his feet. He was a little shaky from his wounds but seemed all right. They made their way to the living room. Everyone was eating ramen. 

"Hey Riku's back up" Yusuke said as the wolf walked in. "He's healed already?" Kuwabara asked amazed. "Well I'm not 100% yet" Riku said smirking. "Well at least you'll be okay" Boton said as Keiko handed her a bowl of ramen. 

Riku sat on the couch and Yukina sat next to him. "So what do we do about Muraku?" Yusuke asked. "I think we should find him and take care of him for good" Kuwabara said. "No, we won't have to worry about him for now" Riku said. "Why is that?" Hiei asked suspiciously. Riku knew he and Muraku were to far from the others for them to hear what would happen in three days. "Muraku told me he'd give me three days to train. On the forth, I meet him at high noon for a final showdown. I also have to come alone" Riku explained. Everyone gasped. "Well then don't go" Keiko said. "He said if I didn't arrive at noon sharp, he'd kill all of you one by one until I face him" Riku said. "Then I'll just kick his ass" Yusuke said confidently. "What you saw yesterday wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. Muraku has a lot more power than that. And because he's my dark side, I'm the only one that can kill him" Riku replied. 

"Your going to face him I take it" said Hiei. "I have to" Riku replied. "But… he'll kill you" Boton said. "At least you all will be safe" Riku replied. 

"When will you start your training?" Kurama asked. "I'll start later tonight when I heal completely. I won't be back till the afternoon of the third day" Riku replied. "Well at least we'll have one more night with you" Yusuke said sadly. "Well the first thing I need is a lot of food. If I eat enough, I won't need to eat until I get back" Riku said. "I'll fix you something" Yukina said getting up and heading for the kitchen. 

Later that day 

Riku strapped his sword on as he stood in his room. He had spent most of the day eating. The fridge was devoid of any food now. He'd finished two hours ago and had spent those hours preparing his mind for the training that lay ahead. _Muraku knows all my moves so I'll have to come up with new ones. That'll mean I can't eat, sleep, or rest until I return _he thought. He walked out and into the living room. 

Everyone was waiting for him. "Good luck Riku" said Yusuke. "You'd better be way more powerful when you get back" said Kuwabara. "Be careful out there" said Boton. "Be ready for a party when you get back" said Keiko. "Don't overdo it" Kurama said. Hiei merely nodded at Riku. "Where's Yukina?" Riku asked looking around. "Haven't seen her" Boton replied. "Oh well" Riku said as he walked outside. 

He saw Yukina waiting for him. "So there you are" Riku said walking to her. She threw her arms around his waist. "Riku, please come back in one piece. I don't like seeing you hurt because of me" she said. Riku hugged her back. "It's not your fault" he replied. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before separating. "See ya in two days" he said as he ran into the forest. 

An hour later 

Yukina was in her room combing her hair in front of a mirror. She was thinking only about Riku. _I have to tell him how I fell when he gets back. It may be my last chance _Yukina thought. Then the event before Muraku made his appearance came to mind. _What was he going to tell me? _She thought as she set her brush down. She crawled into bed and fell asleep. 

Next morning at some temple ruins 

Muraku was leaning against a wall. His eyes were closed in concentration. Being a dark side meant he didn't need food or sleep. He was immortal. The only thing that could kill him was Riku and he knew it. His concentration was lost when the sounds of chirping reached his ears. He looked up and saw a birds nest with four blue chicks in it. Their mother was feeding them and their father sat on the nest's edge. "Pests" Muraku mumbled. He pointed two fingers at them .Out of them shot a number of small purple energy blades. They shredded the birds to pieces. Nothing was left of the nest. Muraku smirked and stood up straight. _No doubt Riku's training now. He healed faster than I thought. I knew I shouldn't have held back that much. Oh well, that's all in the past. He can train all he wants cause I still have two trump cards. If he thought my Dark Wolf Claw was bad, he's in for much worst. I think I'll have some fun today_ he thought. He wind morphed and headed off for some "fun." 

We won't hear from Riku till he gets back. Next chapter, we see just how evil Muraku will be. It will make you hate Muraku more than any other villain on the show. I might even get flamed for what he'll do. Just wait and see. Review please.                


	25. Muraku's Rampage

This chapter will focus on Muraku. I apologize in advance for what he's about to do. 

Chapter 25

Muraku's Rampage

_What to do first? I think I'll hurt each of Riku's friends in one way or another. I'll start with Yusuke by making Keiko suffer _Muraku thought as he flew over the city in his wind-morphed form. He spotted the restaurant Keiko's family owned and lived in. _Perfect. _

He went back to his normal form. He gathered some energy in his hand and aimed it at the house. He smirked and fired. The building blew up and debris went flying all over the place. People in the streets were screaming and debris hit some of them. _I wonder who was inside _he thought as he landed on a nearby building. _They should be arriving soon._

A few minutes later Yusuke and Keiko arrived to find her home surrounded by fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. "Oh my god" Keiko gasped as she ran to the scene. Yusuke was right behind her. 

"Sorry miss but no one is aloud any closer" an officer said. "That's my home that was blown up" Keiko replied with tears in her eyes. "Your Keiko? In that case you might want to head over there" he said pointing to the ambulances. Keiko ran to them. 

She found her mom with a blanket wrapped around her. She had a few bruises on her face but looked all right. "Mom!" Keiko cried as she hugged her mother tightly. "W-what happened?" she asked. "I don't know. The house just blew up" she replied. "Where's dad?" Keiko asked. Her mother's face went solemn and she looked to the ambulance behind them. She saw her dad being wheeled into an ambulance. "He got on top of me when the house caved in. that's why I'm okay" she said. "Hurry, we need to get this man to the ER asap" one of the doctors said. 

  
"Keiko, you and your mom go with them, I'll met you at the hospital" Yusuke said as he started running to get his car. Keiko nodded and got into the ambulance with her mother. They sped to the hospital. 

A few hours later 

Keiko and Yusuke sat at the side off the bed Keiko's dad lay in. He had suffered a broken back, five broken ribs, and a serious concussion. Keiko's mother was at the police station for the investigation into the explosion. 22 people had been injured but fortunately now one was killed. "The doctors say he might not wake up for a few cays" Keiko said as tears fell down her check. Yusuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be fine. At least he wasn't killed" he said comfortably. They sat in silence. 

"How did you like the fireworks?" a familiar voice said from the window. Their heads jerked up to the window. Sitting there was Muraku and he had a smirk on his face. "You did this?" Yusuke growled. "Yes, I was getting bored and July forth is to far away for me to wait for the fireworks" he replied mockingly. "Why you…" Yusuke charged him. Muraku merely smirked. In a flash, he punched Yusuke in the stomach. Yusuke's eyes widened in pain as he stood with Muraku's fist on his gut. "I defeated Riku without breaking a sweat. What chance do you have?" he asked cockily. He drew is fist back and let Yusuke fell to the floor. Keiko rushed to him. "You're a heartless monster" she growled while clutching Yusuke. "That's true. Dark sides don't have hearts" Muraku replied. He wind-morphed and flew out the window. 

He landed on a building across the street. _Now that they're taken care of, I can move to someone else. I should be nightfall shortly. I won't bother with that fool Kuwabara and I doubt I can make Hiei anymore miserable than he already is. That leaves Kurama, Boton, and Yukina. I think I'll kill two birds with one stone _he thought. He wind-morphed and headed for Kurama's house. 

With Boton 

"Goodnight Boton" Kurama said. "See you tomorrow" she replied. They kissed and she headed for the sidewalk. She decided to head for the park. 

When she arrived she stopped at a lake. The chilly night air made her shiver. _I should have brought a jacket_ she thought as she gazed at the lake. She had on a red tank top and a matching skirt. _Maybe I should head home. Yusuke told us that Muraku was causing trouble. How could he just blow up Keiko's house and have no remorse _she thought. 

"Why did Muraku even have to exist?" she said out loud. "Because Riku looked into the mirror" a voice said from behind her. Boton gasped and turned around. Leaning against the tree with his arms crossed and an emotionless face was Muraku. "M-M-Muraku" she whispered in fear. "Hello Boton" he said. She summoned her oar to make a quick getaway. Before she could takeoff, a fist made contact with her face and she fell to the ground. 

Her eyes opened when she heard a snap. She looked up and saw her oar in Muraku's hands. It was in two pieces. "You actually think you can get away from me?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. He then hit her with an energy wave. She was knocked out from the blast. _Time for some real fun _he thought as he picked up Boton and ran into the night. 

Boton groaned as he eyes opened. "Where am I?" she said as she sat up. She was in a room with a wooden floor and a stone ceiling and walls. She was lying on a pile of blankets. Some candles lit the room. 

"You're at the temple ruins I'll kill Riku at" Muraku's voice said from the shadows. She gasped and looked behind her. Muraku was leaning against the wall with a look in his eyes that made her shiver in fear. He stood up and walked slowly toward her. He stopped when he was a yard from her. "What do you want with me?" she asked with fear in her voice. "I'm going to have you before the fox does" he said smirking. Boton started to back away. Muraku smirked and pointed a finger at her. A bolt of electricity shot out of it and hit her. She could barely move her body. 

Muraku walked to her and lay down on top of her. "I might actually enjoy this" Muraku said as he loomed over her. He started to rip her cloths off as well as his own. When he was done, his hands started to roam her body. _I'm sorry Kurama, I can't stop him _Boton thought as tears started to fall from her eyes. 

Next morning 

Kurama walked into his room with a towel around his waist. He put on some cloths and started to brush his hair in front of a mirror. He heard a knock on his window. He walked over to open it. _Probably Hiei _he thought as he unlatched it. When he opened it no one was there. He stuck his head out of it and searched his backyard. He was about to close the window when he saw something blue lying motionless in his yard. _Oh my god, Boton _he thought. He rushed downstairs and into his backyard. 

He reached Boton. She was naked and had a brown blanket around her. She was crying. Kurama cradled her in his arms. "Boton, what happened?" he asked. "Muraku, h-he…" she couldn't say anything else. Kurama knew what she was saying. "That monster" he growled. He looked down at Boton. She had bruises on various places of her body. "Don't worry Boton, I'm here now" he said comfortably. "Why did he have to be my first time?" she cried into his chest. "Let's get you to Yukina. She should be able to heal those bruises" he said as he lifted her in his arms and headed for his car. 

Muraku watched the scene from a nearby tree. _I have to say, I enjoyed myself. The wench is lucky dark sides can't get people pregnant. Yukina is all that's left _he thought as he wind morphed. 

With Yukina

Yukina was in the forest feeding some of her bird friends. _Poor Keiko, everything she has is gone. At least no one was killed. I wish Riku were here _she thought as she looked at the birds on the ground. "Oh Yukina" a voice said from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Muraku. "You" she said fearfully. "I thought you'd be happier to see me. After all, I'm Riku as well" he said. "Your nothing like Riku. And when he gets back, you'll pay for everything you've done" she said angrily. Muraku slapped her face and she fell to the ground. "Riku is nothing compared to me. Do you actually think he can beat me? I wasn't even trying when I fought him last time. No amount of training will help him. I'll kill him and become a separate being. Enjoy his return later today. It'll be the last time you see him alive" he said before wind morphing. Yukina started to cry. _Riku doesn't stand a chance _she thought as tear gems started to liter the ground. 

"Yukina" Kurama said as he ran to her. She looked up and saw a beaten up Boton in his arms. "What happened to her?" she asked as she rushed to them. "Muraku rapped her" he replied sadly. Yukina gasped. "Let's get her to Genkai's" she said as they ran to the temple. 

Muraku was back at the temple ruins. He was thinking about all the things he was going to do after he defeated Riku. _I think I'll have some fun with Yukina before I kill her. Enjoy you time with your friends Riku. Tonight is your last night on this earth. _

So sorry I did that to Boton. You probably want to kill me. Next chapter, Riku returns and the moment you've all been waiting for. Review please. And go easy with any flames.                          __


	26. The Promise

Chapter 26

The Promise 

Boton and Kurama sat on the couch in Genkai's living room. She had been crying for the past few hours. Yukina had healed the bruises but the emotional damage was permanent. She still couldn't believe Muraku did that to her. 

Yukina sat down in a nearby chair. "How could Muraku have ever been a part of Riku? I mean, their exact opposites" Yukina said. "It doesn't matter how good a person is, dark sides are always pure evil" Kurama replied. "It's a good thing Kuwabara and Hiei weren't attacked" Boton said. "I don't think Muraku could do anything to rile up someone as stubborn as Hiei" he said. Boton forced a smile. 

"I heard that" a voice said from the window. They looked over and saw Hiei sitting on the windowsill. "How long have you been their Hiei-san?" Yukina asked. "Since you sat down" he replied. "So have you heard what Muraku's been dong?" Kurama asked. "Hn" was the reply. "I'll take that as a yes" Boton said. 

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara then entered the room. "What's up you guys?" Yusuke said as he sat down. "How your father, Keiko?" Yukina asked. "He still hasn't waken up but he'll be fine" Keiko replied. ""Kazuma, what happened to your face?" Yukina asked. Kuwabara's face was covered in scratches. "Eikachi (Kuwabara's cat) needed a bath" he replied. "I take it she doesn't like them?" said Kurama. Kuwabara nodded. "Yukina, could you like, heal these scratches" Kuwabara pleaded. "Of coarse" she replied. She placed her hands on his face and they started to glow. In no time, he was healed. "Thanks they stung a lot" he bellowed.

"Pathetic" Hiei said from the window. "What was that?!" Kuwabara said angrily. "Your so weak, you couldn't even handle a cat" he replied. "Why you…" Kuwabara was cut off when the door opened. 

Everyone looked to the door. In walked someone in a beaten up red coat. It was Riku. Everyone stood silent as he stood in front of them. His hair was out of its ponytail, he was covered in dirt, his cloths were torn, and he had various cuts on his body. 

"Miss me?" he said smirking. "Riku!!!" they all said in unison. "The one and only" he replied. He walked over and sat down. "So how has everything been since I left?" he asked. Everyone's face went solemn. "Muraku?" he asked. "He blew up Keiko's house. No one was killed but her dad still hasn't woken up" Yusuke said. "That's not all. He…" Kurama stopped and looked at Boton. She nodded to him. "He rapped Boton." Everyone gasped. "How awful" Keiko said. "Did he… you know?" Yusuke asked. Boton nodded.

Everyone nearly jumped when Riku let out a growl. It sounded just like an angry wolf. He fisted his hand. "That monster" he growled. A red spark of electricity appeared on his hand. _Riku's gotten considerably more powerful _Hiei thought. Riku soon calmed down.

"So Riku, learn any new tricks?" Yusuke asked. "Of coarse, I haven't eaten, slept, or rested since I left" he said. "No wonder you look so terrible" Kuwabara said. "In that case, I'll go take a shower now" Riku said getting up and heading for his room. "Yukina, why don't I help you get lunch ready" Keiko said. Yukina nodded and they headed for the kitchen. 

While Yukina cooked the food, she thought about Riku. _He's defiantly more powerful. I think Muraku's underestimated him _she thought. Then something hit her like a ton of bricks. When Muraku had slapped her earlier today, he had given her a glimpse of his full power. Muraku at full power made Toguro look like a fly with no wings. _It's still not enough. He'll kill Riku _she thought as she started to cry. "What's wrong Yukina?" Keiko asked. Yukina wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just the heat" she replied. 

After they had finished, they set the table. Riku soon walked in cleaned up and in a clean outfit. His hair was back in its ponytail. The food was all for him since he hadn't eaten in a while. It was all gone in less than three minutes. 

"Now what?" Yusuke asked. "I think we should just hang out the rest of the day. I'd prefer being around friends the day before my fight" Riku replied. Everyone nodded. 

Just before nightfall 

"See ya tomorrow" Yusuke said as he and Keiko left. Riku closed the door behind them. Everyone had gone home, except Hiei who was probably in a tree. Then Riku remembered something. During all the time he had been hanging with everyone, he had barely even talked to Yukina. It was as if she was avoiding him. _Better find her _he thought as he started a search. He saw her watching the sunset at the top of a hill not to far from the house. 

Yukina watched the sun go down as night neared. She had been avoiding Riku for a reason. She just couldn't be around the guy she loved the night before he went to certain death. _I just can't say goodbye to him. It hurts to much to be around him knowing he'll die tomorrow _she thought. 

"Yukina" Riku said from behind her. She turned around. Riku was right in front of her. "Yukina, what's wrong?" he asked. Yukina broke down crying into Riku's chest. Her hands gabbed the front of his shirt. "Yukina?" Riku asked worriedly. "Riku, please don't fight him tomorrow. There has to be another way" she cried. Riku's face softened and he hugged her around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Yukina, but I have to. If I don't fight him tomorrow, he'll kill everyone till I do. He said he'd start with you. And if your were to die because of me, I couldn't live with myself. You're the most important person to me. If my death means you'll be safe, then I'll go in a heartbeat. Yukina, I love you, and I won't let him or anyone else hurt you" he said. Yukina's eyes widened a little and she looked up at him. He looked back at her with loving eyes. She rested her head on his chest. "Riku… I love you to. I just don't want to lose you before we ever had a chance together" she said. 

"Yukina, look at me" he said. She looked up. "I'll come back alive, for you" he said. "Promise?" she asked. "I promise" he replied. She smiled for the first time that day. Their eyes closed as they closed the gap between their lips. Their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss. The kiss lasted about half a minute though it seemed like hours for the two. 

"Lets head back" he said as he took her hand in his. She smiled and leaned closer to him as they walked back. They snuggled up on Riku's bed in each other's arms. (NO, they didn't do that) Both were happier than they had ever been in their lives. 

They finally told each other. Lets hope Riku can keep that promise. Next chapter, Riku sets out to the battle. Review please.           


	27. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 27 

Calm Before the Storm

Yukina's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight reached her eyes. She was lying on something warm. She smiled and looked up at her new boyfriend. He was still sleeping peacefully. Last night, she had the dream where she and Riku admit their love for each other but this time she didn't wake up when they kiss. Yukina placed a finger on her lips. Last night was her first real kiss. She sighed and snuggled more into him more. 

After a few more minutes he still hadn't waken up so she decided to do it for him. She moved her face closer to his and kissed him passionately. Her arms slid around his neck. She was surprised when he moaned and slid his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer. He licked her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and moaned when he slid his tongue in. They had a tongue war for the next five minutes. 

When they broke they both were gasping for breath. "That was pretty naughty of you Yukina" he said teasingly. "Something about you just brings out something in me" she replied. "What time is it?" he asked as he tried to sit up to look at the clock. He couldn't cause Yukina was still lying on him. "It's 10:48" she said. "An hour and twelve minutes till my deadline" he said. 

They got out of bed and headed for the living room. Everyone was there. "When did you all arrive?" Yukina asked. "We got here around nine. Where were you two?" Yusuke asked. "Sleeping" Riku replied quickly. "We've already made breakfast for you Riku" Keiko said next to Boton at the kitchen's entrance. The food was gone in under a minute. "How do you not choke?" Kuwabara asked. "No idea" Riku replied as he licked his lips. 

"Better get ready" Riku said as he got up and headed for his room. He came back with his coat on and the Crescent Edge strapped to his back. Everyone headed outside. 

"Good luck" Hiei mumbled. "Give him a good kick for Boton" Kurama said. "And don't forget Keiko and her parents" Yusuke added. "Kick his ass" Kuwabara bellowed. 

Yukina walked up to him. She hugged him around his neck. They shared a long kiss. "Remember, you promised me you'd come back alive" she said. "I would never break a promise to you" Riku replied. "I love you" she said. "I love you to" he replied. They kissed one more time before Riku sped off into the forest. 

"Koenma said the TV should be ready" Boton said as she went into the house. Everyone followed. They turned on the television and turned to channel 666. Riku appeared on the screen as he ran east to the temple. _I know you'll win _Yukina thought. 

With Riku

Riku had been running at top speed for the past five minutes. Muraku had told him the temple ruins were east of Genkai's. _He better not be playing games with me _he thought. Then Muraku's scent reached his nose. _Almost there._

A few seconds later, he entered a clearing. In the clearing were the ruins of a temple similar to Genkai's. Its huge stone walls were covered in moss. Broken statues littered the ground. 

He looked around for Muraku. He found him leaning against a huge tree. "What do you know? Not a second late" he said standing up. "You'll pay for what you've done" Riku said. "We'll see about that" Muraku replied.     

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer. Next chapter, the battle between Riku and Muraku begins. Review please.   


	28. Darkness Before Dawn

Chapter 28

Darkness Before Dawn 

"Let's begin" Muraku said getting into a fighting stance. _My sword is the only trump card I have so I'd better save it till later _Riku thought. He got in his own fighting stance. They stood staring each other down for a few minutes. Their stances could block any attack. The slightest change in the wind can make the difference. 

When Riku felt the wind blow toward Muraku, he charged. They both let lose a flurry of punches and kicks. They either dodged or blocked each blow. Muraku landed a punch on Riku's face but Riku countered with a spin kick. They both stumbled back. 

"Your defiantly more powerful Riku. Last time, that punch would have knocked you out" said Muraku. "Shut up and fight" Riku replied. "As you wish" Muraku said. He disappeared. Riku spun around a blocked a kick to his head. Muraku smirked and kicked Riku with his other foot. Riku went flying to the left but managed to recover and land on his feet. 

He then disappeared. Muraku smirked and swung a punch to his right. It made contact with a transparent Riku. "After image" he said out loud. He turned around again only to have a foot make contact with his face. He was sent crashing into a wall. The wall crumbled around him.

Riku landed and stared at the ruble. The ruble was blasted away in an explosion of energy. Muraku walked out with a few rips in his purple trench coat and a little dirt on his face. "Impressive Riku. You're certainly faster. Let's see how you handle this" he said as he brought his hands together at his right side. A ball of energy started to form in between them. "TRIPLE IMPACT" he threw his hands forward and three beams of yellow energy shot out of them. Riku dodged the first two but the third wasn't so easy to dodge and he struggled to push it back. Behind him, the two other blasts turned around. When the first one hit, his guard went down so the one in front hit him, which was followed by the second one behind him. He stumbled forward and fell on all fours. 

"Your sword helped guard you against the ones from behind. Tell me you learned something new" Muraku said with a bored look on his face. Riku stumbled back to his feet. "You ask for it" he said. His claws started to glow red. "That's your basic technique" Muraku said. "Keep thinking that" Riku replied. He brought his hand forward with his hand in the shape of a one-handed Kamehameha from DBZ. "CRESCENT STORM" instead of the usual one blade from each finger, five blades shot out of each claw for a total of twenty-five blades. Muraku's eyes widened as the attack bore down on him. He barely dodged them but they seemed to have a mind of their own. One hit him and instead of slicing him, it exploded. Muraku stumbled back. The other blades converged on him. The resulting series of explosions left a crater in the ground. Muraku stood in the middle with bruises on his body. He had a cut over his left eyebrow but instead of blood, a black mist rose out of it. 

"I take it dark sides don't bleed?" Riku asked with a smirk on his face. "You actually hurt me. I have to admit, that was an impressive technique. Now let me show you my new technique" Muraku replied. He closed his eyes as a white aurora surrounded his body. Wind started to circle his body as he started to growl. With a scream, his body erupted in a gust of hurricane force wind. When the dust settled, Muraku stood where he was with a smirk on his face. His whole body was transparent. 

He looked over at Riku and charged. _Why would he go for a head-on assault? _Thought Riku. He shrugged and went into a fighting stance as Muraku closed in. Riku threw a punch at Muraku but it went right through him. Muraku smirked and used a spinning heal kick on Riku's head. Riku went flying in a statue and turned it to ruble when he hit. He stumbled back up and looked at Muraku. His dark side was still transparent and smirking. 

Riku disappeared. He reappeared behind Muraku. "CRESCENT CLAWS" his five blades went right through Muraku. Muraku turned around and punched Riku in the face. Riku fell to the ground on all fours. "What the fuck happened to you?" Riku asked as he stood back up. "This is my new technique. I call it Phantom Wind. It's basically an improvement of wind morphing. My body turns into air particles but I'm still solid enough for you to see me. The best part is, I can hit you but you can't hit me" Muraku replied smirking. 

He then charged Riku. He let lose a barrage of punches. Riku managed to dodge them but when he blocked Muraku's fist went through his arm and hit his face. As Riku flew back, Muraku kicked him in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground on his back. Riku groaned as he struggled to get back up.

"How do you like it?" Muraku asked as he walked slowly to Riku. Riku was to badly beaten to move to much. Muraku stopped right in front of him. An evil smile appeared on his face as he prepared a punch. He slammed it into Riku's face causing him to stumble back. Muraku was taking his time. He next kicked Riku in the stomach. Riku doubled over and would have fallen forward if Muraku hadn't caught his face by placing a finger under his chin. Muraku's other fist was engulfed in a purple glow. "Have a nice trip" he said. He punched Riku's face. In an explosion of energy, Riku was sent flying into a wall. He hit and slid down it till he was sitting against it. _There has to be a way to hit him _Riku thought. 

Muraku charged again. He prepared another punch. Riku managed to duck out of the way. Muraku's fist hit the wall and caused it to crack. Riku's eyes widened a little. _That's it _he thought as he disappeared. He reappeared behind Muraku. He fisted his hand and it was engulfed in red energy. He charged Muraku with the fist ready. Muraku turned around and saw Riku charged him. He smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Riku threw the fist at Muraku. Just before it hit, he stopped his fist. Riku smirked as sparks surrounded his hand. Muraku's eyes widened as the energy on the fist exploded in front of him. The shockwaves sent him crashing into the wall. 

He stumbled back up in his normal form. "How did you manage to do this to me?" he asked glaring at Riku. "You see, when I wind morph I'm not only invisible but punches, kicks, and spirit blasts can't hurt me. But the shockwaves of an explosion can send air particles flying in any direction. When I saw that you could hit walls I came up with a plan: create an explosion so powerful, you'll be sent hurtling into the wall. You know the rest" Riku replied smirking. 

Muraku's face went calm. "Very resourceful, unfortunately I have another surprise for you" Muraku said smirking at he end. He cupped his right hand as energy gathered in it. "SPIRIT SWORD" a sword similar to Kuwabara's shot out of his hand. This one was purple instead of orange. "No offense to Kuwabara, but do you think that weak technique can hurt me?" Riku said. "But this one is much more powerful than that fool's sword. Let me demonstrate its most powerful attack" Muraku replied smirking.

He threw the sword into the air. "SWORD SHOWER" the sword turned into an orb and hundreds of smaller swords shot out of it. "Shit" Riku said as he did a back flip to avoid the shower. The attack started to follow him. Riku continued to do back flips in order to stay ahead. After a few more minutes of this, Muraku appeared in his path a punched his face. The swords then hit Riku. Muraku summoned his sword back and deactivated it. 

Riku was badly beaten by the attack but he wasn't bleeding. "What do you think of the Spirit Sword now?" Muraku asked confidently. "I think Kuwabara has a lot to learn about his only weapon" Riku replied smirking. "Let's take it up a notch" Muraku said. "If you insist" Riku replied. He lifted his right hand to his sword hilt and unsheathed his sword. "I thought you'd have one to" Riku said smirking. "Who said I didn't?" Muraku replied. He extended his right hand to his side. Out of the temple shot a white blur. Muraku caught it. In his hand was a sheathed sword. He unsheathed it to reveal a katana with a six-inch handle and a five-foot long blade. _That thing's almost as long as Yukina is tall _Riku thought. 

"This is the Luna Edge. It's the brother sword of the Crescent Edge. I found it up in Northern Japan" Muraku said smirking. He readied the sword. Riku followed suit. The disappeared. The sound of metal colliding filled the air. They reappeared and charged each other. Their swords collided and a pushing match started. The swords stated to glow. "Face it Riku, your sword was your only trump card and it turns out I have one to. And it is only one of two of my trumps cards" Muraku said. "Enough talk" Riku replied.

They jumped back and stared each other down. Muraku brought his sword over his head and charged. Riku blocked the blow but the resulting explosion sent him stumbling back. Muraku sliced his left shoulder then went for a stab. Riku dodged the thrust and stabbed Muraku on the back of his right shoulder. Both fighters jumped back and stared at each other. 

Muraku charged again. He went for a side slash but Riku stopped it with his sword. Muraku smirked and kicked Riku in the stomach. Riku's defense went down and Muraku slashed Riku across the chest. Riku panted as blood seeped from his wound.

Muraku smirked and sheathed his sword. He then started to beat Riku with his sheathed sword. "If my sword was out, you'd be in pieces by now" Muraku said as he slammed the sword against the side of Riku's face. Riku could feel his strength giving way. _He's toying with me _he thought as Muraku continued the assault.

At Genkai's 

The others watched the TV nervously as Muraku continued his assault. "Damit, the bastard's just toying with him" Yusuke growled. "Riku's starting to falter" Botan (Thanks for correcting me) said. "This battles intense" Kuwabara said. Yukina was on the verge of tears as she watched Riku get beaten by his dark side. Keiko saw this. "Don't worry Yukina, Riku will win in the end. Won't he Yusuke?" she said. "Uh, sure. Riku can take a bigger beating than this" he replied. Yukina forced a smile but knew they were just trying to give her false hope. 

Hiei winced. He could feel his twin's sorrow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sack. He reached in it and pulled out a Crystal of the Invisible Fog. Riku had given it to him the day he returned. 

Flashback 

Riku walked over to Hiei while the others played cards. "Can I talk to you alone?" Riku asked. "Hn" replied Hiei but he followed Riku outside. "What is it wolf?" he asked impatiently. "You know as well as I do there's a bigger chance that Muraku will kill me tomorrow than there is one for me winning. If that happens, he'll come after the rest of you. I want you to take this. *he pulls out a small sack and hands it to Hiei* Inside are enough Crystals of the Invisible Fog for everyone and their families. If I lose, I want you to distribute these to everyone. Add a little spirit energy to them and Muraku won't be able to track you. I want all of you to run away. Head for Juno, Alaska, go to the east. About twenty-five miles from it you'll come across a mountain. At the base is a village. That is the village of the Blizzard Fang pack. Their pack leader is a distant relative of mine. Tell them Riku sent you and they'll protect you until someone from my pack comes. He'll lead you to my pack. Stay there. If Muraku comes, you should all be a match for him. Understand?" Riku said. Hiei nodded. "Good, now let's head back inside. 

End Flashback

Hiei looked at the TV screen. Riku let out a scream of pain as he was slammed into a wall. _I may have to do as he said. _ 

At the battle

Riku stumbled to his feet as Muraku stood in front of him laughing. "I can't believe you're so easy to beat. Looks like I'll be a separate being in not time" he said cockily. Riku growled and prepared his sword. "Still won't give up? I guess you'll never lose hope until you dead" Muraku said unsheathing his sword. He charged Riku. 

The Luna Edge started to glow. Muraku thrust it forward. The sword extended forward directly at Riku. It impaled him and retracted back to its normal form. "What did it do to me?" Riku groaned. There wasn't even a mark where the sword hit. "The Luna Edge's main attack damages your soul, not your body" Muraku replied. He sheathed the sword and strapped it to his back. He then charged Riku and slashed his right shoulder with his claws. Riku cried in pain and let go of the Crescent Edge. Muraku then kicked his chest and sent him flying into a wall. Riku stumbled back to his feet.

"Still don't know when to quit" Muraku said mockingly. He brought his hands together. "TRIPLE IMPACT" all three blasts hit Riku. He still remained standing. "When will you fall?" Muraku said with frustration in his voice. He charged Riku. He first punched his stomach, then he kicked his face and finished by kicking his stomach. Riku managed to stumble back up. "Stay down!" Muraku nearly yelled. He charged Riku. He went for a kick to the head but Riku stopped it with his arm and punched Muraku's face. Muraku managed to land on his feet.    

"Remember when I told you my sword was one of two trump cards of mine? Well, it's time I used the second" Muraku said. He levitated off the ground and hovered ten feet of the ground. He stretched his right hand up as a white aurora surrounded his body. Wolf spirits started to gather in his hand. "The Spirit Wolf Claw" Riku whispered. Muraku started to laugh. "Wrong Riku, this is something far more powerful than that attack" he said as he prepared to thrust his hand forward. It was now a glowing, white claw. "SPIRIT WOLF CANNON" he thrust his hand forward. A huge beam of white energy shot from it and headed for Riku.

Riku watched helplessly as it approached him. He was to badly beaten to dodge. It hit him with deadly power. It flew upward sending Riku up to. He stopped about fifteen feet off the ground but the attack continued to fly around him. He could fell his life slipping away. _I'm dieing. Muraku was just to much. Hopefully, the others will be okay _he thought as he accepted. Death. _'Remember, you promised you'd come back alive' _Yukina's voice echoed through his head. He opened his eyes. _I can't die. I promised Yukina I'd survive. And I would never lie to her _he thought as his determination returned. He felt a surge of power go through his body. 

Muraku smirked as his attack engulfed Riku. "Farewell Riku, say high to Sirus for me" he said as he felt Riku's ki signature disappear. Suddenly, an explosion of red light canceled out his attack. He covered his eyes as a red glow brighter than the sun emitted from where Riku's body was. _What's happening? _He thought. The glow died down and he looked to where Riku was. Riku floated in midair. A red aurora surrounded his body. "Y-You should be dead" Muraku said in amazement. Riku looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You can't have everything your way" he sad calmly. 

He threw his head back and let out a howl. His body erupted in power. A huge tornado of red energy surrounded Riku and hid him from view. Muraku struggled to not be blown back by the shockwaves sent out. The ground started to shake. 

With the others 

"It's an earthquake" Kuwabara said as he gripped his chair in fear. "Look over here" Kurama said from the window. Everyone ran over to it and looked out. They saw a huge tornado of red energy in the distance. The clouds were turning black and red lighting filled the sky. A mighty howl filled the air. "What's happening to Riku?" Botan asked as they turned their attention back to the TV. 

At the battle 

Muraku closed his eyes as Riku's howl echoed through the air. _Where's this power coming from? _He asked himself. He jumped to the side as a lighting bolt nearly hit him. More soon followed. The ground stopped shaking and the tornado died down. Muraku looked over at Riku and his eyes widened. 

Floating in midair was a transformed Riku. His hair was out of its ponytail and pointed in various directions in spiky tufts. (Think when Mirai Trunks goes Super Saiyan with long hair) It was still black but now had blood red highlights. He had two black stripes on each check. His tail was longer, bushier, and covered in blood red fur. Attached to his back were two bat-like wings. His eyes were now blood red with white pupils. He looked at Muraku. "Now the real battle begins." 

What has happened to Riku? Will he defeat Muraku? Next chapter, the battle between Riku and Muraku heats up and Riku reveals what has happened to him. Review please.     

            

                


	29. A Legend Reborn

Chapter 29 

A Legend Reborn

Riku floated to the ground after transforming. He started to inspect his new body. "These wings will take some getting use to" he said as he experimentally flapped his wings. He pointed his hand at a pile of sand. Red flames shot out of it and turned the sand into glass. He used it as a mirror. "You know with this hair I barely recognize myself" he said calmly.

Muraku had been staring at him in amazement. He finally came back to his senses. "Your not Riku. Who are you?" he demanded. Riku looked at him and started to walk toward him. He had an emotionless face. "I am the legend of the legends, the demon beyond all demons, protector of the weak and nightmare to evil. I am, the Devil Wolf" he stopped in front of Muraku at the end. "T-The Devil Wolf" Muraku said with fear in his voice. Riku merely nodded. "There's no way you're the legendary Devil Wolf! I would have known as well" Muraku said. "Heck, I didn't know I was the Devil Wolf until just now" Riku replied. 

"B-But how? How did you transform?" Muraku asked. "Your attack was about to kill me. But then I remembered I promised my girlfriend I'd come back alive" Riku replied. "I knew I should have killed Yukina when I had the chance" Muraku growled. Riku's face darkened. "Don't you ever threaten Yukina" he growled. "Shut up. You may be the Devil Wolf but I'll still beat you" Muraku said. He jumped back and went into a fighting stance. 

Riku stood where he was with both hands at his side. _The Devil Wolf is supposed to be the most powerful demon ever. If I can beat him, I'll be beyond legendary _Muraku thought. "Are you going to fight, or just stand there?" Riku asked calmly. "You ask for it" Muraku replied. 

He charged Riku. He kicked Riku's face then punched his stomach and finished with a punch to the face. Riku stumbled back. "Don't tell me the Devil Wolf is this easy to beat" Muraku said smirking. His smirk vanished when Riku straightened up. He looked as if nothing had happened. "Was that an attack?" he asked calmly. Muraku growled. "No, but this is. TRIPLE IMPACT" Riku deflected each blast with one hand. 

Muraku disappeared and reappeared behind Riku. He went for a kick to the head. Riku stopped it with one hand. He looked at Muraku's astonished face. He then grabbed him by the ankle and threw him into a statue. The statue crumbled around him. Riku looked at the ruble calmly as he waited for Muraku to come back up. With a yell, Muraku leaped from the ruble and hovered in midair. "That's it!!! I've played with you long enough!!! *he started to power up* SPIRIT WOLF CANNON" the attack was more powerful than before. Riku didn't even try to dodge. He spread his wings out and closed them in front of him. 

The resulting explosion left a 50-foot crater in the ground. Muraku smirked as he landed on both feet. "So much for the legendary Devil Wolf" he said. He gasped when he saw something standing in the dust. When the dust settled, Riku spread his wings behind him. "How did you survive?" Muraku asked. "My wings don't just make me faster or allow me to fly but they also can be used as a shield" Riku replied. 

"Curse you" Muraku growled as he unsheathed his sword. He lifted it over his head and charged Riku. He swung it down. Riku stopped it with only one finger. Muraku couldn't believe what was happening. First he was pummeling Riku into the ground and now he was losing. Muraku jumped back and readied his sword. 

"I believe it's my turn" Riku said as he turned to face Muraku. Muraku prepared for an attack. He cried in pain as Riku's fist suddenly slammed into his stomach. _He wasn't even a blur _Muraku thought as he doubled over. He stumbled back up but more damage had been done than he thought. 

"It's time you paid for your crimes" Riku said as he went into a fighting stance. He charged Muraku. Muraku tried to punch him but Riku ducked. "This is for Keiko *he punch Muraku in the stomach*, this is for Yusuke *he punched him in the face*, this is for Kurama *he kneed his stomach*, this is for Botan *he kicked him in the face*, and this is for Yukina *he spun around and elbowed his face*" 

Muraku went flying into a wall. He was beaten pretty badly. His sword lay next to Riku. He struggled to get onto his feet. "I'm not done with you" Riku growled. He appeared in front of Muraku. He did a spinning kick, which slammed into Muraku's left arm. Muraku screamed in pain as his arm was snapped in two. He clutched it as it went limp. "My arm. You shattered my arm" Muraku growled. "That's nothing compared to all the lives you've either taken or tortured. Do you know how devastated Keiko was when you destroyed her home, or how violated Botan felt when you rapped her? The only way to punish you is death" Riku growled back. 

"I won't be beaten!!!" Muraku yelled. A black aurora surrounded his arm. Popping was heard as it healed. He flexed it in triumph. "I'll just have to break it again" Riku said calmly. "I won't let you. You see, I'm now forced to use my full power" Muraku said as he crotched. He growled as he gathered energy. With a scream he erupted in power. The ground shook under them. Riku watched calmly as Muraku's power increased. 

With a final push, Muraku reached full power. His muscled were a bit more bulky and his hair was out of its ponytail and also stood in spiky tufts. "Now that I'm at full power, not even you can defeat me. What do you have to say now?" Muraku asked confidently. "Pathetic" Riku replied calmly. Muraku's eyes widened. This action was meant to scare Riku but he acted as if he were nothing. It angered Muraku. "How dare you?! I'll just have to show you what I can do" Muraku said as he charged Riku.

He went for a punch but Riku dodged it easily. He continued with a barrage of punches and kicks. Riku dodged each one. "Hold still!!!" Muraku growled. Riku stopped dodging and allow Muraku to slam his fist into his face. Muraku smirked. He grunted in pain as Riku punched him in the stomach. _My punch didn't even leave a mark _Muraku thought. Riku then punched him in the face with his free hand. Muraku went flying into a wall. 

It took all his energy just to stand back up. _I can't lose. Riku should be dead by now _he thought. "It's time to finish you off" Riku said. He lifted his right hand next to his head. Red flames surrounded his body. The flames intensified as Riku powered up. "FANG OF THE CRIMSON INFERNO" he thrust his hand forward. Out of it shot a wolf made of red flames. It charged at Muraku. 

Muraku couldn't even scream before it hit him. It continued to charge toward the temple ruins. _I lost. I actually lost _Muraku thought as he felt his life slip away. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO" he screamed just before the attack hit the ruins. A huge pillar of red flames shot toward the sky. As it died down, the dust started to settle. Where the temple ruins once stood, only ruble was left. Riku was still in the firing position. He dropped both arms to his side. "May you rot in hell Muraku" he said. He retrieved his sword, sheathed it, and took to the air.

YAY!!! Muraku's dead!!! I guess this means Riku's the most powerful demon alive. Next chapter, the aftermath of the battle. Review please.             


	30. Aftermath

Okay so now Muraku's dead, Riku's the Devil Wolf, and he and Yukina have told each other how they feel. I've made a somewhat controversial decision that will be fully revealed next chapter. Keep sending those reviews and from the looks of things, Kuwabara will have a girlfriend. I've already decided on who she'll be and just to let you all know, she's been introduced already. We should met Hiei's future girlfriend in a few more chapters. But that's enough talk, on with the story.    

Chapter 30

Aftermath

_I can't believe I'm the Devil Wolf _Riku thought as he flew toward Genkai's temple. He felt a little awkward flying with wings now. He saw the temple up ahead. Everyone was standing outside for him. He smirked and descended toward them.

"Where is he?" Yusuke asked as he looked around for Riku. "Can you sense him Kuwabara?" Kurama asked. "Who can't sense that kind of power. It's so high it's all over the place" Kuwabara replied. "Riku said he was the Devil Wolf. What's the Devil Wolf?" Keiko asked. "Yeah I'd like to know to" Yusuke said. 

"The story starts about three thousand years ago. The Demon King, lord of all demons, launched an invasion of the human world. Naturally, the humans didn't stand a chance. The Demon King's army is the largest ever and his generals were among the most powerful of demons. Even King Yema fears him. The only thing that stood in his way was a small army of rebel demons who vowed to protect humanity. Leading them was a wolf demon. He was said to possess devil powers and was called the Devil Wolf. He was and still is the most powerful demon that's ever existed. The war lasted about 50 years. It ended when the Devil Wolf defeated the Demon King himself and banished him and his entire army back to the Demon World. It's said that when the Demon King threatens the world again, the Devil Wolf's reincarnation will stop him" Kurama explained. 

"So Riku is the most powerful demon?" Yusuke asked. "According to the legend" Botan said. "Who would have thought" Kuwabara said. "Your so lucky Yukina" Botan squealed, "You have the most legendary demon as a boyfriend." Yukina was still a little shocked that Riku was the Devil Wolf. When she was living on the floating island of the koorime her favorite story was the one about the Devil Wolf. The Demon King had tried to destroy the koorime because they didn't swear allegiance to him. The Devil Wolf and the rebel army saved the island. "He's here" Hiei said. 

Everyone looked at Hiei. He was looking at the sky. They all followed his gaze and gasped when they saw Riku flying toward them. He gracefully landed on both feet. Everyone was speechless. Riku had changed a lot.  "Awesome" Kuwabara said. "Nice wings" Yusuke added. Riku smiled. He closed his eyes and returned to normal. "Glad that's over" he said.   
  


"Riku!" Yukina said happily. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Riku smiled and returned the hug. "I thought I'd lose you" she cried. "I did promise you I'd come back alive" Riku replied. They kissed passionately. Everyone watching blushed when they saw the two start a tongue war. Hiei was doing his best not to slice Riku's tongue off. 

"Ahem" Botan said after ten minutes of this. Riku and Yukina blushed and separated. Riku glared at Botan for interrupting them. "We'll have plenty of time later" Yukina whispered. Riku smirked and nodded as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on, we need to get lunch ready" Keiko said as everyone headed inside.

Yukina, Botan, and Keiko started to make a feast. The boys all waited in the living room. "So Riku. How does it fell to transform?" Yusuke asked. "It fells great. I'd never had so much power at my fingertips. The strange thing was, I felt like I had used the power before" Riku said. "Wait I just remembered, during the tournament at Shu Zang's palace your eyes were the same as when you transformed" Kurama said. "He's right. So that was the Devil Wolf who beat Toguro" Yusuke said. "I just can't remember that" Riku replied. "It was only half way to a full transformation. Riku didn't have complete control over himself as he did against Muraku" Hiei said from the window. "It seems you transform whenever you're near death. Sirus used that flame technique on you and Muraku had the Spirit Wolf Cannon" Kurama said. "There has to be a way to master it" Riku said with determination in his voice. "If anyone can master that transformation, it's you" Yusuke said. The others, minus Hiei, nodded in agreement. "Food's ready" Keiko said from the kitchen. 

After the meal and victory party

Riku dried his hair with a towel as he left the bathroom. "Boy was I dirty" he said. After everyone had left, he had gone to take a shower. He walked into the living room and saw Yukina sitting on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down. She placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Yukina?" Riku said. "Yes?" "How bout we go see a movie?" "Are you asking me on a date?" "Well we are a couple now" "I'd love to" Yukina replied. "So what are we going to see?" she asked. "I here The Matrix Reloaded (that movie's awesome) is playing" Riku replied. "Sounds like fun" Yukina said. "How does tomorrow sound?" Riku asked. "Fine with me" Yukina replied. 

"Didn't you say we'd have more kissing time?" Riku asked slyly. "I wasn't lying" Yukina replied. She moved so that she sat across his lap with both arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Alone at last" he said. He dipped his head down and caught her lips with his. Yukina moaned and slid her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. Riku broke the kiss and started to plant butterfly kisses on her neck. "Riku, your fangs tickle" she said while giggling. Riku smirked against her neck and went back to her lips. After fifteen minutes of making out they were gasping for air.   "I love you Yukina" "I love you to Riku." 

At the temple ruins

"The readings of the scale" an ogre said. "Riku's energy is still in the air" another said. "Any sign off that Muraku guy?" the first asked. "It looks like he was completely destroyed" a third one said. "Oh well, lets get these energy readings back to Lord Koenma" the second said. A portal opened and the three ogres headed for Spirit World. 

The area was completely silent now. The only sound was the blowing of the wind. On a pile of ruble a few pebbles fell from the top. It was one of many piles and wasn't even the tallest. Rumbling could be heard from it. Suddenly, a fist broke through the surface. 


	31. Revival

Chapter 31

Revival

An arm, a shoulder, then a head and body followed the fist. Soon the entire body was out and sprawled on the ground. "Where am I?" a voice said. The voice was from none other than Muraku. "My body fells like a train hit it" he said as he struggled to one knee. 

He felt a pain on his shoulder and rubbed it. He touched something sticky and looked at his fingers. A red liquid covered the tips. He licked them and gasped. "Blood, my blood. Wait, dark sides don't bleed" he said. "I feel different" he said as he stood on both legs. "Shouldn't I be dead?" he asked. He remembered when Riku transformed and used the Fang of the Crimson Inferno to kill him. "That attack defiantly killed me, then how am I standing here?" he asked. 

"I can answer that question" a voice said from behind him. He spun around and saw everyone's favorite toddler. "Who are you?" Muraku asked with narrowed eyes. "I am the great Koenma" Koenma replied. "Your that toddler that runs Spirit World" Muraku said. "That I am" Koenma replied. 

"You said you could answer my question" Muraku said. "Yes I did. Your standing here because I had you revived" Koenma said. "Why would you do that?" Muraku asked as a smirk crossed his face. "I really have no idea" Koenma replied. "You realize that I'll just go kill Riku and his friends" Muraku said coldly. "I expected as much so I took some safety measures" "What kind of safety measures?" "If you even try to harm a hair on Riku, his friends, or any other good people or demons you'll die again" Koenma answered. 

"WHAT?!" Muraku yelled. "You'll die again" Koenma replied coolly. "You mean I can't kill anymore?" Muraku asked angrily. "I said you couldn't kill good people or demons, but I never said you couldn't kill the bad ones" Koenma replied. "The bad ones aren't as fun to kill as the good ones" Muraku said. "Well to bad" Koenma said. "I swear if I ever get my ands on you, I'll rip you to pieces" Muraku growled. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Koenma replied coolly. Muraku only growled back. 

"Any other questions?" Koenma asked. "Yea, why do I fell so different and why can I bleed?" Muraku asked. "When I revived you I had you revived as a separate being from Riku. Your no longer his dark side and thus you're a regular wolf demon now" Koenma replied. "That'll explain a few things" Muraku said rubbing his chin. "Anymore questions?" Koenma said. Muraku glared at him. "I'll take that as a no" Koenma said before disappearing.    

Muraku stood where he was in deep thought. _I'm alive again. But that still doesn't excuse the fact I lost. It's time I taught myself the penalty for losing _he thought. He pointed two of his right fingers down and gathered energy in them. He then slammed them into his left eye destroying it. Not even his demon healing could bring it back. He suppressed a scream as he pulled it back out. "This will remind me of my defeat" Muraku said as he walked toward the Luna Edge. He picked it up and sheathed it. "The first thing I need is a patch for this eye" he said as he started walking away from Genkai's temple.  

He heard a growling sound and looked down. "Is this hunger?" he asked. "Well I guess I will get hungry since I'm no longer a dark side. I'm sure Koenma's restriction doesn't include wild animals. A wolf's got to eat" he said. "Some day , somehow, I'll have my revenge Riku. Wait and see."

At Koenma's office

"Are you sure it was a good idea to revive him Koenma sir?" George asked. He had a file in his hand. "I'm starting to ask myself that question to. But something told me it would be a good idea to keep him alive" Koenma said. "But won't he just try and destroy now? He is pure evil" George said. "You have to understand this Muraku is different from the first. The first was Riku's dark side. He had no feelings and lived only to destroy. This new one is a living, breathing creature just like any other living thing. He may not show it now but he has a heart. We may see some drastic changes in his behavior as he finds out what it's like to have a heart" Koenma replied. "I hope your right" George said. 

"What did you want here anyway?" Koenma asked. "Oh, I came to give you this" George said as he handed Koenma the file. He opened it and started to read it. "So she's accepted our offer" Koenma said as he read. George nodded. "When will she arrive?" he asked. "In three weeks" "Good, tell Botan to gather the team here when the time comes" "Of coarse sir" George said as he exited the office.

Somewhere in the Demon World 

On the top of a huge mountain was a dark castle. The sky was covered in black clouds and the ground was littered with bones. Huge demons roamed the land. It was a living hell. 

Inside the castle was a throne room. At the end of it was a throne with a dark figure sitting on it. "Your majesty" a servant said as he bowed before the figure. "What is it?" the figure replied with the most evil voice one can think of. "Our spies have told us that a wolf demon has revealed himself to be the new Devil Wolf" the servant replied. "Are you sure?" the figure asked. "That's what the spies said" the servant replied. "Leave my sight" the figure commanded. The servant rushed away. 

"Dusk" the figure said. "Yes my lord?" a voice said from the shadows. "Come forward" the figure ordered. A figure walked from the shadows. He wore a black long-sleeve gi and black pants. A white mask hid his face. Two horns jutted from the sides of his head. "What do you asked of me?" Dusk asked. "I want you to keep an eye on the wolf demon that appears to be the Devil Wolf. You are to confirm out suspicions" the figure said. "As you wish" Dusk replied. He disappeared into the shadows. "Soon I'll have my revenge Devil Wolf."       

I did say I made controversial decision. Just remember, this is a different Muraku. He'll change, honest. He'll play a big roll in future chapters. It will be many chapters before I reveal who the figure on the throne is. Next chapter, Riku and Yukina's first date. Review please.  


	32. First Date

Chapter 32

First Date

"This'll look perfect on you" Botan said. She held up a aqua skirt. "You think?" Yukina asked. "I agree. It's perfect for a first date" Keiko added. They were helping Yukina get ready for her first date with Riku. "How much time do we have?" Yukina asked. "About fifteen minutes" Botan said. "I'm so nervous" she said. "I know, I was nervous with my first date with Kurama" Botan said. "I think Yusuke was the nervous one on our first date" Keiko said. They giggled. 

In his room, Riku was having a dilemma. "Red or black, red or black" he said with a red shirt in one hand and a black shirt in the other. "What do you think?" he asked Kurama. "I'd go with red. What do you think Hiei?" Kurama replied. "I don't even know why you dragged me into this. I'd go with black" he mumbled at the end. "Na, this'll look way better" Yusuke said with a dark blue shirt in his hand. "Dark blue?" Riku asked. "Try something new. All you ever where is red or black" Yusuke replied. "For my first date, I'll try something new" Riku said as he slipped on the shirt. 

"It's almost time" Yusuke said. "Alright, wish me luck" Riku said as he walk out the door. He was wearing the dark blue shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a red jacket. Hr reached the living room and sat on the couch. Yukina soon came in with the aqua blue shirt and white sandals on. She had on a little makeup. "Ready?" Riku asked. Yukina nodded back. "Then shall we?" Riku said as he extended his hand to her. She took it and they walked out. 

"Those two were made for each other" Botan said as the others watched them leave. "She's so lucky to have a boyfriend like him" Keiko said. "I agree" Botan replied. "Enough of the Riku praising" Yusuke groaned. "Sorry" they replied in unison. "There's no need for jealousy" Kurama said. 

He then sensed something and looked to the window. Hiei was trying to sneak out of it. "Yusuke" Kurama whispered. Yusuke looked at Kurama and saw him pointing at something. He looked over and saw Hiei. He held up a finger and counted to three. They then pulled Hiei back inside and blocked the window. 

"Where do you think your going?" Yusuke asked. "None of your business now get out of my way" Hiei replied. "You were going to tail them weren't you?" Kurama asked. Hiei choose to ignore him and looked to the side. "You should listen to people when they talk to you" Botan said as she walked into his line of vision. "Hn" Hiei replied. "Answer us, were you going to tail them?" Kurama asked. "Yes, so what of it? I can't watch over my own sister" he replied. "Not on her first date" Botan said. "I'd like to see you stop me" Hiei said while smirking. 

He made a motion to head for another window but Kurama caught him. "You aren't going after them" he said as he tried to subdue the fire demon. "A little help" he said. The others joined him. A lot of thrashing limes and bites soon followed. By the end, Hiei and Botan were in an "interesting" position. "Get off me" she growled. "Then don't loop your leg around me" Hiei replied. She blushed and unhooked him from her little leg hold. 

Hiei was about to make another attempt when Kurama used his only weakness. "Anyone want sweet snow" Kurama said. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. "Sounds good" Yusuke said. "Whatever" Hiei said giving Kurama his 'I'll get you later' look. Kurama merely shook his head and followed everyone into the kitchen.

With the happy couple 

"Two for Matrix Reloaded" Riku said. The ticket guy handed him two tickets as Riku paid for them. He walked to where Yukina was waiting. "When's the next showing?" she asked. "In ten minutes" Riku replied. "What'll we do till then?" she asked. "Why don't you go save us some sets and I'll get the snacks" Riku replied. Yukina nodded and left. Riku went for the snacks. 

A few minutes later Yukina was waiting for him. She had picked some pretty good sets. "Where is he?" She asked herself. "Hey there babe" a voice said from beside her. She looked toward it and saw a guy with a pretty disturbing look on his face. He was a little on the cute side. "What's a girl like you doing here alone?" he asked. "She's not alone" Riku said. The guy looked up with an annoyed look on his face but he paled when he saw Riku. "Y-your that guy I've seen hanging with Yusuke Urameshi" he said. "Yes and if you don't want me or him to kick your ass I suggest you go find a set" Riku replied calmly. The guy bolted to the back. 

Riku picked up the food he set on a set and sat next to Yukina. "You all right" he asked. "Don't worry" she replied. He handed he a tub of popcorn, a bag of Skittles, and a coke. He had two tubs and three sodas. "Can you eat that much?" she asked in amazement. "Remember how I ate when you were at my place?" Riku replied. Yukina was about to reply when the previews started.

After the movie 

Riku and Yukina walked hand in hand out of the movie theater. "That was a pretty good movie" she said. "That car chase scene brings back some memories" Riku said. "You were in a car chase?" Yukina asked. "It was some of my pack and the Dark Moon pack. The chase was a lot like the one in the movie, we jumped onto each other's cars, but the road was deserted. A rock face was on one side and a cliff was on the other" Riku replied. "Sound's dangerous" Yukina said. "I actually had fun" Riku said. "Sound's like you" Yukina giggled.

"Why don't you decide where we go next" Riku said. Yukina thought about all the places she could take him but hen she saw a sign on a wall. "Why don't we go to the zoo? I heard it got a new exhibit" she said. "Sounds good to me" Riku said. They headed in the direction of the zoo. 

When they got there they saw a billboard that made Riku smirk. It read 'New Grey Wolf Exhibit.' "So that's the new exhibit" he said. "Might be old friends of yours" Yukina said. They headed straight for the new exhibit. 

When they got there a pretty big crowd had gathered in front of it. "I have to go. I'll be back" Yukina said as she headed for the bathroom. Riku squeezed through the crowd and made I to the front. As soon as he stopped the wolves lifted their heads. _So they smelled me _Riku thought. In all there were nine wolves. There were two black ones, one white, four gray ones, and two brown ones.  He could tell by the way they were situated the biggest gray was the alpha male. They all were lying near the front of the cage.  

Riku let out a low growl that the surrounding humans couldn't hear. 'Act casual' he said. They all relaxed their heads. 'So who might you be?' the alpha male asked. Riku could tell the wolf was young, only two years old. 'The names Riku of the Night Wind pack' he replied. 'The Night Wind pack you say' the alpha replied. 'Did I stutter?' Riku asked. 'My pack used to live in the Silver Wind packs territory' the alpha said. The Silver Wind pack's territory was right next to Riku's. The two packs were friends and fought the Dark Moon pack together. 'So how's zoo life?' Riku asked. 'Well we get easy food and we have no worries about being attacked by other packs but I would like us to have more room here' the alpha relied. 'The zoo officials said this holding was only temporary. They're putting the finishing touches on your real holding. I saw it and it's pretty big' Riku replied. 'That's good to hear' the alpha said. 

"I'm back" Yukina said as she appeared next to Riku. The crowd around them had moved to other exhibits so they were alone for the moment. "Took you a while" Riku teased. "So are they friends of yours?" Yukina asked motioning to the wolves. "They lived in the Silver Wind pack's territory so they're considered friends" Riku replied. 

'Who might she be?' the alpha asked. 'My girlfriend' Riku replied. 'You haven't marked her yet?' the alpha asked. 'I kinda forgot that part' Riku replied. The wolf merely snorted. You could have sworn he was suppressing a laugh. Riku and Yukina then went through the rest of the zoo. 

"Those monkeys were adorable" Yukina said as they walked out. "If only they weren't so noisy" Riku said as he rubbed his ears. "Most of the animals seemed a little nervous" Yukina said. "They must have smelled that I was a wolf demon" Riku replied. "So now what?" Yukina asked. "I got us reservations at a sea side restaurant" Riku replied. "Is it fancy?" "Lets just say what we're wearing is as fancy as the dress there comes" Riku said. 

They arrived at a place called 'The Mermaid.' They headed for the front counter. "May I help you?" a girl in a uniform asked. Riku pulled out a receipt from his coat. "I asked for the special table" he said. "Follow me" she said. 

They walked outside to a balcony with a table for two on it. They took their sets there. "A waiter will be with you soon" the girl said after she handed them menus. "You had them reserve this table for us?" Yukina asked. "I figured we should be alone for our first date" Riku replied. Yukina smiled. They balcony over looked the sea and it was almost sunset.

A familiar woman with a uniform approached them. "Shizuru?" Yukina asked. "Hey Yukina" she replied. "When did you start working here?" Riku asked. "Bout three weeks ago" Shizuru replied. "This is a surprise" Yukina said. "Don't mind me. So what'll you have?" Riku had four helpings of the house special and Yukina had the shrimp salad. 

After Riku paid, they went for a walk along a nearby boardwalk. They were the only ones there. Yukina leaned on the railing. Riku slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck. "I had a great time" she said. "Glad you liked it" he replied. "This view is so beautiful" "Not as beautiful as you" Riku said. 

She smiled and turned around in his arms. He dipped his head down and caught her lips with his. She slid her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. The way the wind blew their hair added a nice effect to the scene. Riku's tongue left her mouth and he gently nipped her neck and left small gashes, which he cleaned with his tongue. Yukina moaned and tilted her head to give him better access. Riku returned to he lips. They went on until the sun had completely set.  

When they got back to Genkai's an interesting scene greeted them. Hiei was gagged and tied to a chair. Yusuke was out cold on the floor, Kurama had an ice bag over his eye, and Botan and Keiko were sitting nervously on the couch. "What happened to you all?" Yukina asked. "I think it would be best if we didn't know" Riku said as he went to untie Hiei. Yusuke came to. "Man Hiei you can kick" he groaned. No sooner had he finished saying this that Hiei charged him and started to clobber him. "How dare you tie me up!!!" he roared. "It was Kurama's idea" Yusuke said as he did his best to block Hiei's fists. "I'll deal with the fox later" Hiei replied. "Hiei please stop" Yukina begged. Hiei immediately stopped his attack. "I think you all should leave" Riku said. Everyone groaned and headed out the door. Riku shook his head. 

Yukina walked to him and put her arms around his neck. "We should do this again soon" she said. Riku smiled and kissed her. "Goodnight" she said as she headed for her room. Riku soon went to his own. 

As Yukina brushed her hair in front of the mirror something on her neck caught her eye. She looked closer and saw tiny scars where Riku had nipped her earlier. She knew what he was doing. When wolf demons start a relationship they mark their partner with tiny bit marks. They told other demons she was taken. It was the first step in the wolf mating ritual. _Does Riku really want me as his mate? I knew he loved me but I didn't think he wanted me as his mate so soon _she thought. If they become full mates they would give each other full bite marks. Yukina went to sleep thinking about what life would be like as Riku's mate.

What she and Riku didn't know was that someone had tailed them, and it wasn't Hiei. "So the Devil Wolf is with a koorime. Some things never change" Dusk said from a tree. "Better report my findings" he said as he disappeared.  

Who does Dusk work for? Find out in later chapters. Next chapter, it'll be a surprise. Review please. 


	33. Confession

Sorry the update took awhile but I haven't been able to get on the net since my last update. And when I finally get back on I discover I can't upload any more chapters. Has anyone else noticed some problems? I bet your all wondering what the surprise is so I'll stop bickering. 

Chapter 33

Confession 

Three days have past since Riku and Yukina's first date. Riku, Hiei, and Kurama had gone on a mission the day after that only demons could do. 

Riku was now freshening up after a hard day of training. Kurama and Hiei were over and Yukina was making dinner for them. Riku put his hair in a ponytail and headed for the living room. 

Kurama was on the couch and Hiei was standing in his corner. Riku decided now will be a good time to ask Kurama something that had been bugging him. "Hey Kurama?" Riku said as he sat down. "Yes?" Kurama replied. "When me and Yukina got back from our date why was Hiei tied up, Yusuke unconscious, and you with a black eye?" Riku asked. Kurama looked nervously at Hiei who didn't seem to have heard. "It's a long story" Kurama said. 

Flashback 

Sweet snow had been distributed to everyone. Hiei was doing his best not to look like he was enjoying every bite. _Good thing that sweet snow idea came or Hiei might be slicing Riku to pieces by now. I still can't believe this stuff is his only weakness _Kurama thought as he took another bite. He chuckled to himself when he saw Hiei sneak a few more scoops into his bowl behind everyone's backs. 

"I wonder what those two are doing now?" Keiko said as she finished her bowl. "They should be at the movie by now" Botan replied. "I doubt they went to watch a movie" Yusuke said. "Then why go?" Botan asked. "It's dark and the movie drowns out all other noises. Keiko and me never watch the movies. We…" he was cutoff when Keiko slapped him. "That's enough Yusuke" she said through clenched teeth. 

Hiei had already gotten the idea. _That mangy wolf, he'd better keep his hands off my sister _he thought.  He slammed his bowl on the table, which startled everyone. "Don't get in my way" Hiei said as he stomped to the window. Kurama was about to offer him more sweet snow but he saw Yusuke chug the last scoops in his mouth. _Maybe I should tell him about Hiei's weakness _he thought. Hiei was motioning to open the window. 

"Yusuke" Kurama said. Yusuke nodded and they both held back the feisty fire demon. "Let go of me" Hiei said while thrashing around. "Your not…HEY he bit me!!!" Yusuke said as he let go to nurse the bite mark on his arm. Hiei then kicked him in the head, which knocked him out. Kurama pinned him onto a nearby seat and planted some vines under it. They sprouted and tied up Hiei. "When I get out of here, I'll give you a buzz cut!!!" Hiei yelled. Kurama sweatdropped as Hiei continued to make threats and yell profanities. He got a rag and tried to gag Hiei with it. Hiei head butted him in his eye giving him the black eye. Kurama fell back on his but.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Botan asked as she leaned next to him. "My eye" Kurama groaned. "Keiko, go get an ice bag" Botan said to Keiko, who was trying to revive Yusuke. Keiko nodded and rushed into the kitchen. "You had it coming fox" Hiei said as he struggled to get free. Botan was thoroughly pissed at Hiei by now. She grabbed the gag and after a minute Hiei was reduced to mumbling. 

"Here's the ice" Keiko said as she ran back in. Botan grabbed it and handed it to her boyfriend. "Hold this to your eye" she said. Kurama winced as he placed it on his black eye. Botan sighed and sat on the couch. 'I'll get you back' Hiei said to her telepathically. Botan tried to hide behind a pillow but it was a lot smaller than her. 'Don't think your safe either' he said to Keiko. She joined Botan on the couch. 

End Flashback 

"At least your eye's fully healed" Riku said. "Let me ask you something" Kurama said. "And what might that be?" said Riku. "Did you two really watch the movie?" Kurama asked smirking. "Would you want to miss a second of The Matrix Reloaded?" Riku replied. Kurama decided that was a good enough answer. "I think I should be leaving" Kurama said as he stood up. "Tell Yukina I said goodbye" he said as he walked out the door. Riku sat still awhile longer and went outside to train.  

"Where's everyone?" Yukina asked as she walked back in. "Kurama's going home and the wolf is training Hiei replied. He stood up and walked out the front door. He was about to flit off when Yukina grabbed his sleeve. "What is it?" Hiei asked though he knew what was coming. "Have you found my brother?" Yukina asked. "No" Hiei replied. "Oh, thanks for trying" she said sadly. She turned around and headed back inside. 

Riku heard the whole thing. _That's it; I can't stand seeing her so sad _he thought. He wind morphed to Hiei. 

Hiei was about to flit off again when a voice stopped him. "Why are you lying to her?" Riku asked. Hiei looked over and saw the wolf leaning against the wall. "What are you talking about wolf?" Hiei replied. "Don't play dumb with me. Or have you forgotten my sense of smell?" Riku said. Hiei's eyes widened a little. "You and Yukina have almost identical scents. The only difference is that yours is a boy's and hers is a girl's scent" Riku said. 

Hiei knew he was caught. "What are you gonna do about it?" Hiei asked trying his best to hide his nervousness. "It's not what I'm going to do, it's what your going to do" Riku replied. Hiei tilted his head. "You're going to tell her the truth" Riku said. "And you're going to make me?" Hiei asked. "Either you tell her or I'll tell her. Either way, she will find out" Riku replied. Hiei made a motion to flit off. "Don't try it. I'm way faster than you when I wind morph" Riku said. Hiei stopped in his tracks.

"Now come on" Riku said standing up straight and opening the door for him. Hiei sighed in defeat and followed Riku in. "Remember, I have all escape routes covered" Riku whispered before walking over to a corner and leaning against the wall. 

"Riku, dinner's rea…oh Hiei I thought you left" Yukina said cheerfully. Hiei glances over to Riku who was watching his every move. He turned back to Yukina. "Yukina, there's something I have to tell you" Hiei said. "What is it?" Yukina asked. "It's about your brother" Hiei replied. "What is it, is he hurt or something?" Yukina asked worriedly. "N-No, no he's fine. I should know" Hiei said. "What do you mean?" Yukina asked. "Yukina, I…I…I'm your brother" Hiei said. Yukina's eyes widened in surprise. Hiei wondered how she would react. He saw tears run down her check but to his surprise they were tears of joy. "Oh Hiei" she said happily while she threw her arms around his neck. "Your… your not mad at me?" Hiei asked in surprise. "Why would I be mad at you?" Yukina asked. "I've lied to you from the beginning and I've killed thousands in my life. How could you be happy with a twin like me?" Hiei asked. "The fact that you're my brother is all it takes" Yukina replied. Hiei smiled a genuine smile. He returned the hug. "I sorry I didn't tell you sooner" he said. "It's alright" Yukina replied. 

When they finally separated Yukina was out of tears. "Don't cry anymore sister" Hiei said whipping the tears away. They heard the sound of silver wear hitting a plate. Hiei looked over to the corner and saw Riku had disappeared. They followed the sound and found Riku at the dinner table eating away. He had eaten most of it but left enough for Yukina. "That was delicious" he said as he patted his stomach. Hiei and Yukina both sweatdropped. _He eats more than the ape _Hiei thought. "Well time to train" Riku said as he got back up. "Riku" Yukina said. He stopped and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She blushed cause it was in front of her brother. Riku rushed out the door. 

"I'd better take my leave" Hiei said as he headed for the door. "Come back soon" Yukina called to him as she sat down to eat what Riku had left. 

Hiei found Riku training in his usual spot. "Wolf" Hiei said as he approached Riku. "Yea" Riku replied stopping to look at Hiei. "I guess I owe you a thanks for convincing me to tell her" Hiei said. "Seeing Yukina that happy is the only thanks I need" Riku said. "You really love her don't you?" Hiei asked. "I only want to see her happy" Riku said as he returned to his training. "Just remember, if you hurt her in any way, I won't be responsible for my actions" Hiei said. "I'll keep that in mind" Riku replied calmly. Hiei disappeared into the forest. 

What's a Yukina centered fic without Hiei telling her he's her brother? Next chapter, we introduce Hiei's girl. Review please. 


	34. Tough Cookie

Chapter 34

Tough Cookie 

It was another average day at Genkai's temple. Riku was training, Hiei was in a tree, Yukina and Keiko were talking under Hiei's tree, and the remaining guys were eating. 

"Has anyone seen Botan?" Yukina asked. "Haven't seen her all day" Yusuke replied. "Did she tell you were she'll be?" Riku asked Kurama. "She said Koenma summoned her" Kurama said. "I wonder what the toddler's up to now" Yusuke groaned. "Probably another mission" said Kuwabara.

"She's coming" Riku said. "How can you tell?" Keiko asked. "See for yourself" Riku said pointing at the sky. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and sure enough Botan was speeding toward the on her oar. When she stopped she looked like something urgent had popped up. 

"What's wrong Botan?" Kurama asked. "Koenma wants you all in his office pronto" Botan replied. "What's he wanted now?" Yusuke asked. "I'm not sure but Koenma said it's of high importance" said Botan. "Let's get going" Riku said. The guys nodded and headed for Spirit World. 

In Koenma's office 

When everyone walked in Riku looked like he was about to pass out. "What's with you?" Yusuke asked. "Someone put on to much cheap deodorant" Riku said. "It's not that bad" Koenma said as he faced them in his chair. He was in his teen form and looked to have fixed himself up a bit. "Looks like someone has a date" Kurama said. "It's not what you think" Koenma replied. 

"What's the emergency? Someone steal your lucky pacifier again" Yusuke said stifling a laugh. "I'll ignore that last comment and get to the point. Riku has shown me how much this team needs new members. So I've decided to add one more. Please step out" Koenma said. 

A figure walked out from the corner. All the guy's eyes widened. In front of them stood a girl who, in the eyes of everyone in the room except Botan, was damn hot. She was 5 foot 4 inches in height (An inch shorter than Hiei). She had silvery blue hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were sky blue in color. She wore knee length boots, tight leather shorts that went four inches above her knee, a leather tank top, and a leather jacket. It was all indigo in color. The outfit showed all her curves perfectly. At her feet was a large bag.

"Guy's met your new teammate, the demon slayer Nami" Koenma said. The guys weren't really listening. Riku was thinking _I'm with Yukina, I'm with Yukina, I'm with Yukina_. Yusuke was thinking _I'm with Keiko, I'm with Keiko, I'm with Keiko. _Kurama was thinking _Botan's right here, Botan's right here, Botan's right here. _Kuwabara was thinking _Damn they're big, damn they're big, damn they're big. _And Hiei was thinking _Hn, not bad. _

"Would you quit staring?" Nami asked angrily. The guys all came out of their trances, except for Hiei who was merely glancing. "Hey there babe" Kuwabara said scooting close to her. She smiled sweetly at him and stepped in front of him. "And who might you be?" she asked. "The great Kazuma Kuwabara" he replied. "Well then Kuwabara there's something you should know" she said sensually. Kuwabara blushed and leaned closer to her. 

She then grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Don't you every call me babe, hotty, chick, or anything along those lines again!!! But if that hasn't gotten through your empty head here's a taste of what will happen if you do!!!" she said angrily. She then kneed him where the sun don't shine. She let go and he fell to the ground clutching himself. Everyone else winced. "That's gotta hurt" Riku said. "I think I heard something crack" Yusuke said. 

"That goes to the rest of you. Understand?" she said. "I'm a wolf demon, I heard perfectly" Riku said. "Yes ma'am" Yusuke said. Kurama nodded his head. "Hn, I can't believe Koenma's made a little girl like you our new teammate" was Hiei's response. "I'm not a little girl" she said getting into Hiei's face. "Your shorter than I am" Hiei retorted. "Oh let me guess, they call you shrimp around here" Nami replied. That did it. Since his growth spurt, Hiei made it clear that no one ever call him shrimp again. "Well I guess you'll fill that roll nicely" he replied. 

"Please, please calm yourselves" Koenma said hiding behind his desk. "I won't work with this ditz" Hiei said crossing his arms. "I am no ditz!!!" she replied angrily. "I bet you cry when you break a nail" Hiei said. "Oh so being a girl means I'm not tough enough for the team?!" she asked. "Why don't you fight Hiei in a friendly match to prove yourself?" Riku said. "I'd be waisting my time" Hiei said. "He's just scared" Nami said. "I fear nothing" Hiei replied. "Then how bout you and me one on one?" she said. "Very well" Hiei said. Nami grabbed her bag and followed him to a stadium down the hall. 

"Who is she again?" Riku asked. "Like I said she is Nami. Records say she's the worlds best demon slayer" Koenma replied. "She has a weird scent. I can't quit place it" Riku said. "We got a blood sample and ran some tests. She's half angel half devil" Koenma said. "But they're mortal enemies" said Kurama. "The tests don't lie" said Koenma. "Let's see the fight" Yusuke said as he dragged Kuwabara out. Riku, Kurama, and Botan followed. 

They arrived to see both fighters enter the ring. Hiei readied his katana. "You don't expect to take me on unarmed?" he asked cockily. "Who says I'm unarmed?" Nami replied. She unzipped her bag and pulled out two 2-foot long scimitars. She attached the ends of the handles together and turned them into a double-bladed weapon. The edges of the swords faced opposite directions. 

They stared each other down for a while. Hiei disappeared for a one hit win. When he swung at her, Nami disappeared as well. _Where'd she go? _Hiei asked himself. He swung his sword just in time to block her swing. They both jumped back. _Let's see how he handles this _Nami thought. A blue ball of energy gathered in her palm. She threw it at Hiei. It was slow so Hiei planned to simply step to the side. When it was inches from hitting him, Nami snapped her fingers and it blew up in front of him. Hiei went flying into the wall. "How'd you like my Spirit Grenade?" Nami asked. No reply came from the dust around the hole in the wall. Nami ducked as Hiei appeared behind her and swung his sword. He was about to continue his assault when he felt a blade at his throat. He looked down and saw Nami with a smirk on her face. "I could slice your neck wide open if I wanted to fire boy" she said. 

"She has you beat Hiei" Riku said from the sidelines. Hiei snorted and sheathed his sword. "Am I god enough now?" she asked mockingly. "Hn" Hiei replied. "Tu" she replied (She even has a version of the 'Hn'). "We haven't been introduced. I'm Kurama. This is Yusuke, Riku, Botan, the one you fought is Hiei, and you already know Kuwabara" Kurama said. "Welcome to the team" Riku said. "How can you be so willing to accept her?" Hiei asked. "One, she beat you, and two my sister Maya has proven to me how well girls can fight" Riku replied. "You could learn from him fire boy" Nami said. Hiei turned around and walked out of the arena. "Better find you a place to stay" Yusuke said. "I prefer to sleep in trees" Nami replied. "We'll introduce you to the other girls" Riku said as e walked out. "You'll love it here" Botan said. "I guess. But if you try to make me wear makeup or some cute dress I'll slug you" Nami replied. Botan gulped. "Uh sure" she said. They walked out. "I have to say, that Nami chick is one tough cookie" Yusuke said. "I agree" Kurama said as they walked out.

That's Hiei's girl. As you see they get a rocky start but that'll add challenge. We'll learn more about Nami's past in latter chapters. Next chapter, Nami's first mission. Review please.                


	35. Sweetsnow, Bad Dreams, and Pirates

I'm so, so, so sorry the update took awhile. My computer got a virus and it's been on the fritz. But now that it's fixed I can continue. 

Chapter 35

Sweetsnow, Bad Dreams, and Pirates 

Kurama walked toward Genkai's temple. He reached the top and looked around. _Looks like another peaceful day _he thought before taking a step forward. 

No sooner had he taken that step when an explosion could be heard from the house. "I SAID IT'S MINE!!!" Nami yelled from inside. _So much for a peaceful day _he thought as he walked the rest of the way. Nami had been living with the group for four days. Every day she and Hiei would get in numerous fights. They would find the slightest thing to start one. 

Kurama entered the house. He heard curses coming from the kitchen and walked toward them. An interesting sight greeted him. Hiei and Nami were both fighting over the last scoops of sweetsnow. Turns out, Nami also had a weakness for it. Riku stood on the opposite side and Yukina was hiding behind him. 

"Yukina, tell your brother I had first dibs on the sweetsnow!!!" Nami said angrily to Yukina. "Keep your hands off of it" Hiei replied. They were pulling on opposite ends of a large spoon. "Listen fire boy, you've had more than your share so the last of it is mine" Nami replied. "Hell no" Hiei said. Everyone else sweatdropped. 

Kurama walked over to Riku and Yukina. "So how has your day been?" he asked trying to ignore the two fighters in the room. "Up till they started fighting again everything was fine" Riku replied. "When did this start?" Kurama asked. "About ten minutes ago" Yukina said as Riku looped his arm around her waist. "Genkai's going to have a cow when she sees how much those two have damaged her place" Riku said. "Incoming!!!" Yukina said. 

The three ducked as a chair flew over their heads and crashed into the wall. Hiei and Nami were now throwing various objects at each other. "No not that" Riku said as Nami picked up the sheathed Crescent Edge and threw it at Hiei. He dodged it and the sword stabbed right through the wall. "That's coming out of her paycheck" Riku said as he wind morphed to get it back. He soon returned with a lump on his head from a vase Nami had thrown. "Man, she can throw" Riku said. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara took that moment to walk into the room. Yusuke ducked as a frying pan flew over his head. Unfortunately, Kuwabara wasn't as fast and it hit him square in the head. He was still standing but was starting to wobble. "Kazuma, you okay" Yukina said from the other side. "I'm fine mommy, I just need a nap" Kuwabara said before falling unconscious against the wall. 

"What's it about this time?" Yusuke asked. "That" Riku replied pointing at the tub of sweetsnow. Yusuke carefully walked to it and looked into it. "Uh…you two" he said. The two stopped throwing things. "I hate to tell you this but it melted" Yusuke said. "WHAT!!!" they both yelled. They lunged for it and in the process knocked Yusuke out of the way. They both looked in and saw it was now a sticky, strawberry flavored liquid. "This is all your fault" Hiei said glaring at Nami. "My fault…MY FAULT. You're the one who started all this fire boy" she replied. "At least I'm not the one screaming like a banshee!!!" Hiei replied. 

"Could you two cool it, we'll just buy some more okay" Yusuke said. Riku and Yukina nodded in agreement. The Hiei and Nami suck their tongues at each other and stomped to the living room. 

"Glad that's over" Riku said. "We'd better check on Kazuma" Yukina said. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Kuwabara snored against the wall. Everyone sweatdropped. "Kuwabara's the only person I know who would fall asleep after getting hit in the head with a frying pan" Riku said. "Who should wake him?" Kurama asked. "I'll do it. You all make sure Hiei and Nami don't kill each other" Riku said. They all nodded and headed for the living room. 

Riku sighed and headed for Kuwabara. "Alright sleeping beauty, time to wake up" Riku said as he reached his hands to shake him. He stopped when Kuwabara started talking in his sleep. "Maya…ZZZZZ *Riku stiffened*…bathtub…ZZZZZ *Riku's eyes widen a little*…peephole…ZZZZZ *Riku's eyes widen all the way*" a grin crossed Kuwabara's face at the end. As we've seen, Riku is normally a calm demon who would never hurt any of his friends intentionally. But when he sees someone fantasizing about his sister, the wolf in him takes over. He started to shake uncontrollably. Kuwabara took that moment to wake up. A seething Riku greeted him. "What's up Riku?" Kuwabara said. Riku started to growl. "Uh…Riku?" Kuwabara said nervously. 

In the living room the others were enjoying some peace at last. Nami and Hiei were standing on opposite ends glaring at each other. Yukina, Yusuke, and Kurama sat on the couch. "DIE!!!" Riku yelled from the kitchen. Everyone jumped to his or her feet. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Kuwabara screamed. They all looked in the direction of the scream. A few seconds latter, Kuwabara came running out at top speed and hid behind Yusuke. His cloths were a mess. "What's with you?" Yusuke asked as he tried to shake Kuwabara off. "Mad wolf, mad wolf, mad wolf!!!" Kuwabara said with fear in his voice.  

Riku walked slowly into the room. His fangs were bared and his eyes were narrowed. "Come here Kuwabara" he said menacingly. Kuwabara screamed and hid behind the couch. Riku lunged at him but Yusuke and Kurama caught him. "Calm down Riku" Yusuke said as he tried to stop the wolf. Riku merely growled back as he continued to struggle. His eyes were starting to look like the Devil Wolf's. Everyone knew they couldn't stop him as the Devil Wolf. Even Hiei and Nami were scared. "Yukina, he's your boyfriend. Do something" Nami said. 

Yukina knew the only cure for Riku at the moment. She ran toward him and threw her arms around his neck. _Please work_ she pleaded. She then pressed her lips against his. Riku's eyes widened as he started to go back to normal. When Yukina thought he was okay she broke it. "Riku, why did you try to kill Kazuma?" she asked. "He was fantasizing about my sister" Riku replied. "That's just wrong" Yusuke said with a disgusted look on his face. "You pervert" Nami said from the corner. "I couldn't help it, she is pretty cute" Kuwabara said. "Why you…" Riku angrily. Yukina stopped him. "Take deep breaths" Yusuke said. Riku did as he was told and soon calmed down completely. 

Everyone slumped down on the furniture, except Hiei and Nami. "What a day" Riku said. "And it's still morning" Yukina said as she rested here head on his shoulder. "At least things can't get any worse" Kuwabara said. 

"Three, two, one" Riku said. Right when he finished, the door burst open. Botan rushed inside. "Guys, Koenma has a mission for you" she said. "He just had to jinx it" Riku said. Botan inserted a tape into the VCR.

After the intro, Koenma appeared. "I hope you've enjoyed yourselves cause the breaks over. Nami this is you first so pay attention. Last night, our spies reported that the infamous pirate Tidus and his men stool a mirror from a human museum. It's very old so we don't have a name for it. We do know that it has the power the reflect any attack thrown at it. If Tidus and his men can unlock its power they no doubt will us it to rob the Spirit World vault. And believe me, that's a lot of treasure. Get the mirror and bring Tidus in dead or alive." The tape stopped. 

"I'll led you to where the pirates have docked their ship" Botan said. The guys and Nami nodded their heads and grabbed their stuff. Nami's scimitars were crossed over her back, Riku strapped the Crescent Edge to his back, and Hiei got his katana. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Nami, and Hiei rushed out the door. Riku gave Yukina a quick kiss before rushing out to catch up. 

A little while later 

The team exited a portal Botan had led them to. They were now in the middle of a forest of dead trees. A thin layer of fog covered the land. "We're near the ocean" Riku said. "How can you tell?" Nami asked. "I can smell it" Riku replied. "The ship is in that direction" Botan said. "Your not coming?" Kurama said. "I've dealt with pirates once before and I never want to go through that again" she said. "Wish us luck" Yusuke said as he and the others started to walk away. Botan grabbed Kurama's arm. "Be careful. These guys are very dangerous" she said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine" Kurama replied. He kissed her and ran to the others. 

"This place gives me the creeps" Kuwabara said. "Don't tell me a little fog scares you" Hiei said. "It takes a lot to scare the great Kazuma Kuwabara" he replied proudly. He then tripped on a rock and fell with a thud. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a human skull inches from his face. He screamed and stumbled behind Kurama. "I hate skulls" he whimpered. "Don't tell me your terrified of a little skull" Nami said as she held it up toward Kuwabara. "Ah, keep it away shrimp girl" he said. 

Nami's eyes widened in anger. "Shrimp girl?! How dare you" she said angrily. She fisted her hand and in the process crushed the skull. "Nice knowing you Kuwabara" Kurama said as he stepped to the side. "Nami, calm down. They'll be plenty of time to kill Kuwabara latter" Yusuke said. "Don't ruin the fun" Hiei said smirking. Yusuke sighed and turned around. "See anything Riku?" he asked. "Yea, take a look" Riku replied looking over the side of a cliff.

In the distance they could see a ship anchored just off the shore. It was a destroyer.. They could see humans with horns walking along the deck. 

"Looks pretty well guarded" Nami said. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll all head for those rocks over there" Yusuke said pointing to some boulders along the shore "Riku, you wind morph down there and get the mirror. Send us a signal and we'll clear the way for you. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's go" Yusuke said. Riku wind morphed and everyone else snuck toward the boulders. 

Riku reached the ship and went inside through a porthole. _Better try the bridge first _he thought. He reached it and looked around in his wind form. Three demons were looking at a map on the table. Two of them had yellow skin, green hair, and horns. They both had gray sailor outfits on. The center on had gray skin and white hair. He wore a pirate coat that was left open, no shirt, and black pants. Pistols were strapped to his belt. "So what's our next move Tidus?" the on the left asked the center. "Shouldn't we be guarding the mirror?" the other asked. "You two needn't worry about the mirror. It be stashed safely in me cabin" Tidus replied with a pirate accent. _Not anymore _Riku thought as he headed out of the room. 

After searching the place for a few minutes he found a door with 'TIDUS' written on it. He flew through the keyhole and went back to normal. "Where to start?" he asked himself. He started to ransack the place. He found the mirror under the pillow. The frame was a Japanese dragon. Its head and tail met at the top. "Now for the signal" Riku said as he tucked it safely into his pocket. He wind morphed out. 

He soon found a room labeled 'ammunition.' He went back to normal and forced the door open. Inside were boxes filled with bullets, bombs, and gunpowder. "Perfect" said Riku. He gathered energy in his hand and fired a signal shot. He wind morphed and headed for the deck. The shot hit the boxes. A huge explosion ripped through the ship.

"What a signal" Yusuke said. "Let's go" said Kurama. They all charged toward the ship. They jumped onto the deck and were immediately greeted by Riku. "You got it?" Yusuke asked. "Right here" Riku replied holding the mirror out. "Get them!!!" Tidus yelled from the top of the ship. The other pirates pulled out automatic rifles and pistols. "These guys mean business" Kuwabara said as he readied his Spirit Sword. Everyone prepared their own weapons but Riku didn't unsheathe his sword. "If that's the way they want to play then I'm game" he said. He opened up his trench coat to reveal an assortment of firearms. "Holy shit!" Yusuke said. (I couldn't resist) "I may use the sword a lot but I'm just as good with these" Riku said as he readied a pistol in each hand. "Let's get them" Hiei said as he charged. Everyone followed him. The pirates opened fire but the team dodged each bullet. 

Riku ran to the middle of the crowd and started to fire in various directions. Each shot killed one of the pirates. When a pistol ran out of bullets he threw it to the ground and pulled out another. When he ran out of guns he used his sword. 

Hiei and Kurama were both slicing through the crowds at high speed. The bullets came very close to hitting them. 

Nami was fighting a group armed with swords. She spotted a plank at the side of the ship and jumped to the end of it. The pirates followed and walked onto the plank. The one in front swung at her but she jumped over all of them and landed on the deck. "Have a nice swim" she said before slicing the plank off. The pirates fell to the shark-infested water. 

"SHOTGUN" Yusuke's attack leveled what was left of the pirates. Kuwabara took out the ones that tried to sneak up on Yusuke. Soon all the pirates lay dead on the deck. "Curse you" Tidus said as he jumped onto the deck. He had a sword in his hand. "Are you felling left out?" Nami asked mockingly. "Shut up little girl" Tidus replied. "I am not a little girl!!!" Nami yelled back. "Let's get him" Yusuke said. "Stay back. He's mine" Nami growled. Yusuke obeyed. 

She attached her swords together and got into a fighting stance. Tidus followed suit. 

They stared each other down before charging. Tidus swung sideways at her but she ducked and swung back. He barely dodged. They're weapons collided as the duel started. Nami was pushing him back cause she had two blades. Tidus roared and Nami was blown back by the shockwaves. 

Tidus gathered energy in his hand. "BLACK CYCLONE" a black tornado flew out of his hand and headed for Nami. She screamed as it hit. The blast collided with the ship and exploded. Tidus smirked. "Pathetic" Nami said from the smoke. She walked out without a scratch on her. Tidus's expression turned to fear. "Now it's my turn" Nami said. She disappeared. Tidus spun around and his sword collided with hers. The two started to push on their blades. Nami smirked and spun out of the way. Tidus stumbled forward and left himself open. Nami sliced his abdomen with her other blade. He fell to the ground. 

"Nice work" Riku said as the others rushed to her. "He was pretty weak" said Nami. "I guess Botan thought we'd have trouble against guns" Kurama said. Hiei was rubbing his arm. "What is it?" Kurama asked. Hiei clamped his hand on his arm. "Nothing" he replied. "You got hit. I guess your not as fast as we all thought" Nami said. "Shut up" Hiei replied. "Let's get this mirror back to Koenma" Yusuke said. 

Suddenly a rumble could be heard from behind them. They turned around and saw that Tidus's body had a blue aurora around it. His two halves attached them selves back together. Tidus stood up. He roared as a blinding blue light emitted from his body. When it cleared a 50-foot high silver dragon stood in his place. It had a long body, bat-like wings, and a slender tail. 

"A water dragon" Kurama said. Tidus's slammed his fist toward them. They jumped out of the way. Nami went for an attack but was swatted away with its tail. It tried to grab her but Riku pushed her out of the way. It grabbed him instead and started to squeeze its hand. Riku screamed as he felt his bones cracking. The others tried to help but were beaten back by the tail. Riku stopped screaming. His body went limp. Tidus smirked, or would have if he weren't a dragon. 

Riku's eyes opened to reveal red eyes with white pupils. With howl he exploded in red energy. The explosion destroyed Tidus's hand. The light died down. Riku had transformed. He glared at Tidus and extended his right hand. With a yell he fired a huge beam of red energy. Tidus roared as the blast destroyed everything from the waist up. The legs fell into the sea. 

Riku landed and returned to normal. "You okay?" Yusuke asked Riku. Riku then fell to the ground unconscious. "Let's get him to Yukina" Yusuke said as he slung Riku over his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me he was the Devil Wolf?" Nami asked. "We were going to" Kurama said. "Well you should have told me sooner" she replied. "Why don't we stop talking and head home?" Yusuke said. "I'll take the mirror to Koenma" Kurama said. The all headed back to the portal.   

I curse viruses!!! Anyway, I'll try and have the next chapter posted by tomorrow. Next chapter, we rejoin a certain someone. Review please.            


	36. Only to Kill

Chapter 36

Only to Kill

A figure walked through the forests of Japan. Its pace was steady and anything that got in its way is destroyed. Birds stop their chirping as it walked by. The squirrels hid in the trees. They all know not to get in the way of the intruder. 

The intruder is nonother than Riku's former dark side, Muraku. Three weeks had passed since his revival. He'd spent his days wandering throughout Japan. He still wore his purple trench coat. The Luna Edge was strapped to his back. He had let his hair out of its ponytail so it cascaded over his shoulders. He now had a black eye patch sewn over his left eye. His other eye had gone through a change. It was no longer purple but a deep blue in color. 

_I've wandered through most of Japan and I have yet to figure out why. I just see no purpose in wandering but something inside me just won't allow me to stop. When will I kill in battle again? _Muraku asked himself. 

In his three weeks he had only killed animals for food. Koenma's restriction stopped him from killing people. He had yet to met any bad demons. He craved to see the look in the eyes of his victim before he dealt the final blow. The craving was driving him crazy. 

Muraku sighed and sat against a tree. _That deer I had earlier today should keep me going for a while. But if I don't kill someone soon I'll go crazy _he thought. 

"HELP!!!" a female voice broke the silence. Muraku jumped to his feet and listened with great interest. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" the voice said again. _Someone's in trouble. That means bad guys. Time to kill _Muraku thought as he ran in the direction of the scream. 

A few minutes later he found the source of the cries. In a clearing was a girl who looked to be in her late teens. She was around 5 feet 7 inches in height. She had chocolate brown hair that went to her waist and was tied in a ponytail. He eyes were a deep blue similar to Muraku's. She wore a white kimono with a red sash. Seven ogres armed with clubs had her surrounded. 

"HELP!!!" she yelled again. "Will you shut up? No one can hear you out here" one of the ogres said. "Now just come along peacefully with us and you won't get hurt" another said. "The master is waiting" the largest said. "I'll never go with you" the girl said defiantly. "We tried the nonviolent way" another said. They prepared to attack. 

"Step away from her. You've got bigger things to worry about" Muraku said as he walked into the clearing. The ogres turned around. "Who might you be?" one of them asked. "I won't tell you since you won't live long enough to really use my name" Muraku replied. "Do you have a death wish or something?" the largest said. "No, but if you do feel free to attack me" Muraku replied. 

"That's it, I'm tired of your mouth!!!" the largest roared. He charged toward Muraku. Muraku smirked and in the blink of an eye was behind the ogre. Their backs were turned toward each other. Muraku glanced back at the ogre then turned to the others. "Who's next?" he said. "What do you mean? Your not done with him" said one of the ogres. "Oh but I am" Muraku replied. He snapped his fingers and the ogre that had attacked him fell to the ground dead. Five horizontal slashes had cut him to pieces. 

The other ogres gasped. Muraku turned to them with a smirk on his face. "You'll be joining him" he said. This time two ogres charged him. Muraku smirked and prepared for a blast. "TRIPLE IMPACT" Two of the beams killed the two that charged him and the third killed one of the ones who stayed behind. The last three growled before charging as well. 

Muraku unsheathed his sword. It started to glow. He swung sideways and it extended. It went right through two of the ogres. They fell to the ground dead though no damage could be seen on their bodies. Muraku had destroyed their souls.

The last one started to back away. "There is no escape" Muraku said. He disappeared and reappeared behind the ogre. He kicked its head causing it to fall to the ground. It turned on its back only to come face to face with Muraku's sword. It's eyes widened. "I spared you from my sword's Soul Destroyer attack cause I wanted to see that look in your eyes before I kill you" said Muraku. He impaled the ogre. It screamed before going limp. 

Muraku smirked and sheathed his sword. _Finally, I almost forgot how good it felt _he thought. He turned around and immediately something slammed into his chest causing him to grunt. He looked down and saw the girl had thrown her arms around his torso. "Thank you for saving me" she said happily. Muraku pushed her off and she landed on her but. "I didn't do this to save you. I could care less what happens to a weak human like you. I only did it cause I wanted to kill someone and they weren't within my restriction. You're on your own now" and with that, he turned and started to walk away. 

He hadn't gone to far when the girl grabbed his arm. "Let go" Muraku said threateningly. "Please, I need someone to protect me" she said. "Not my problem" Muraku said as he yanked his arm out of her grasp. He continued on his way. The girl gabbed his coat. He turned around and raised his fist. The girl braced herself. Muraku's fist was about to hit when Koenma's words echoed through his mind. 'I you harm a hair on Riku, his friends, or any other people or demons you'll die again.' Muraku's fist stopped an inch from hitting her. She cautiously looked up at him. Muraku snorted in frustration and turned around. 

"Wait, just hear me out" she said. He growled but stopped. "You said you only saved me to kill those guys. I know they have a lot of friends. They'll be more of them after me" she said. "Why waist their time?" Muraku asked emotionlessly. "I'm a priestess who knows an spell their master desperately wants. He's already sent twenty-five of his minions after me. If you protect me, then you can kill every one that he sends" she said. 

Muraku thought about it for a while. _It's better than wandering around _he thought. "Very well, I'll protect you" he said. She started jumping for joy. "Thank you so much…uh…what's your name?" she asked. "Muraku" he replied. "Mines Kairi, Kairi Mazaki" she replied. "Let's get two things straight: One, I'm only doing this to kill and two, I'm not slowing down for you" Muraku said as he started to walk away. 

Kairi ran to catch up with him. _He's better than nothing. Besides, he's kinda cute. And his eyes…eye is gorgeous. To bad he lost the other _she thought. Remember, he has Riku's looks. "What happened to your eye?" she asked him. "I destroyed it to punish myself for losing a battle" Muraku replied. _And he's a bit crazy. _

A few hours later

"Muraku, I'm tired" Kairi whined. "Like I said, I'm not slowing down for you" Muraku replied coldly. "Please" she said with puppy dog eyes. "No!!!" Muraku said with frustration in his voice. "Why are you so mean?" she asked. "I was born this way" Muraku replied. "No one is born like that" "Well I was" he replied. 

After ten more minutes of walking, Kairi collapsed. "If you want my protection you'd better get up" he said. "I would but this just keeps bugging me" she said as she reached in the back of her sash. She pulled out a silver bracelet with a red jewel on top. "It's been rubbing my back" she said. "If it'll stop your whining then I'll just carry it in my coat" Muraku said. He extended his hand. She smirked and opened the bracelet up. She clipped it on his wrist. "Get it off now" Muraku growled as he struggled to take it off. Kairi snapped her fingers and Muraku crashed into the ground. He struggled to one knee. "What did you do to me?" he said angrily. "That bracelet has a subduing spell on it. All I do is snap my finger and you eat the dust" she replied. Muraku growled. 

"I'm sorry but I had no choice" she said. Muraku sat against a tree. "Could you maybe start a fire?" she asked. Muraku pointed a finger at a tree and fire a blast. The tree was engulfed in flames. "I meant gather firewood not blow up a tree. Some animals could have been living there" she said. "You have a fire and that's what matters" he replied. 

Kairi sighed and sat next to him. "What kind of spell are they chasing you for?" he asked. "The spell grants immortality. I can't let them catch me. If they force me to do the spell on their master then he will go on a rampage. Thousands, maybe even millions will die and nothing can stop him. I can't allow that to happen" she said. "So you're running from them to protect others" he said. She nodded. "You should just turn yourself in. They might spare your life if you do" he said. "I won't if they kill innocent people" she replied. Muraku went silent. 

An hour later the flames on the tree died down. Muraku felt something on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Kairi had fallen asleep against him. He was about to swat her away but that would hurt her and he didn't want to die again. He growled and looked at the remains of the fire. _Why are humans so weak? _   

Next morning

Kairi's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit them. She was still a little sleepy and snuggled into the warm object she was sleeping on. "If you woke up don't go back to sleep" Muraku said. Kairi's eyes widened and she looked up. Muraku was looking back at her with a look on his face that made her want to crawl under a rock. "S-sorry" she said nervously. "Muraku snorted and got up. "Did you have a good sleep?" she asked him as she stretched. "How can anyone sleep through your snoring?" said Muraku. "I don't snore!!!" she said angrily. "Well a freight train must have passed by. Oh wait, there are no freight trains out here" he replied. Kairi snapped her fingers and Muraku smashed into the ground. "Did you forget my subduing spell?" she asked. Muraku growled and got back to his feet. _If it wasn't for that restriction. She would be mincemeat by now _he thought. 

"I think there's a small town nearby. We can get breakfast there" she said. "Whatever" he said as he started to walk away. "Hey wait up" she said. 

"Wouldn't it be faster if you carry me?" she asked. "I'd rather stop killing than carry you" he replied. *snap* Muraku crashed to the ground. "I don't like doing that so quit whining and carry me" she said. He growled and slung her on his shoulder. "Hey!!!" she said angrily. "I didn't want to carry you in the first place so don't push your luck" he said. He started to run toward the town. The wind carried its scent so he knew where to go. After a few adjustments, Kairi found a comfortable position on his shoulder. 

They were about half way to the town when Muraku stopped. "What you stop for?" she asked. "We have company" said Muraku. He set her down and started to scan the area. 

"Come out of there" he said to a bush. The bush started to shake. A blur shot out of it and headed for Kairi. Muraku got in the way and punched the figure. It went crashing to the ground. A cloaked figure struggled to his feet. "Who might you be?" he asked. Muraku remained silent. "I am Asura" he replied. "I take it you after the girl? Well unfortunately, I happen to be in your way" Muraku said. "Cocky aren't we. Well we'll see how confident you are once you see my true form" said Asura. 

In a flash of light, the cloak was blown off. When it died down Asura's true form could be plainly seen. He had dark gray skin and orange hair with red highlights and a yellow streak. He had soulless yellow eyes. He wore black pants and a belt strung with skulls. His most unique feature was that he had four arms, two on each side. 

"Now hand over the girl" Asura said. "I would, but she's my ticket to killing more of your kind" Muraku replied. "Then die" Asura growled. He charged. 

He started to swing punches at the wolf. Muraku avoided each on though he had to do a little adjusting since he had never fought someone with four fists. "Hold still" Asura growled. Muraku ducked a punch and landed his own punch into Asura's stomach. Asura stumbled back. Muraku unsheathed his sword and charged. Asura disappeared and reappeared behind Muraku. He tried to punch the wolf but Muraku disappeared before his fist made contact. 

Muraku reappeared about fifteen yards away. "Is that all you got?" Muraku asked mockingly. Asura growled and charged again. A few feet before he reached Muraku his fists started to glow. "QUAD FIRE" A ball of fire shot out of each hand and hit Muraku. He was blasted into a tree. Asura smirked and turned to Kairi.

"Now that he's taken care of, I can take you to my master" he said. The sound of chuckling came from the dust around where Muraku had landed. The dust blew away to reveal Muraku with the Luna Edge in his hand, chuckling. "If that's your best move, I've been wasting my time" he said. He then charged. 

He flew by Asura and landed on behind him. "I know you can't survive another attack" Asura said as he turned around. "How do you expect to beat me when you're unarmed?" Muraku asked. Asura took a step back with a look of shock was on his face" What did you do to me?" he asked. "You'll see right about, now" Muraku replied. When he finished talking, all four of Asura's arms fell off. Asura screamed in pain. "My arms!!!" he cried. 

Muraku started to laugh evilly. "I love seeing my opponents cry in agony before they die" he said. He charged Asura and sliced his head off. Asura's head rolled away while his body fell to the ground. Muraku continued to chuckle as he sheathed his sword. 

"Do you have to be so brutal?" Kairi asked. "If you want me to protect you then let me fight my way" Muraku replied. He slung her over his shoulder and continued to the town.           __

Looks like Muraku has his hands full. Next chapter, Riku and the others head for the beach but unlike the last time, Nami will be with them.  One more thing, it appears most of the reviews for Chapter 32 'First Date' aren't shown on the review list. It would be greatly appreciated if those of you who reviewed that chapter would rewrite your review. I really want to see your opinions. Review please.                   


	37. A Day at the Beach

Chapter 37 

A Day at the Beach

"Which one, which one" Botan mumbled as she looked at the swimsuits that lay in front of her. Yukina, Keiko, and Nami were also trying to decide. They were all in Yukina's room. "I'll go with this one" Nami said as she picked up a purple bikini. Botan chose a pink bikini and Keiko got a green one piece. Yukina slipped one of them into a plastic bag.

"I saw that" Nami said. "Saw what?" Yukina said innocently. "You snuck one of them into your bag" she replied. "Yukina, what are you hiding?" Botan asked teasingly. "N-nothing" stuttered Yukina. She didn't see Nami and Keiko take a peak. 

"Yukina?!" Keiko said after she looked in. "And I thought I was the devil around here" Nami added. "What is it?" Botan asked. Keiko whispered it in her ear. "Oh my" Botan said. "I didn't think you would ever wear something like that" Keiko said. "I bet it's for a certain wolf" Nami said slyly. Yukina blushed. "Hey don't worry about it. You should make your boyfriend gape at you" Botan said. 

"You girls ready?" Yusuke yelled from the living room. "We're coming" Keiko yelled back. The girls all headed for the living room. All the guys were sitting in the living room waiting for them. Kuwabara held a bag with their trunks in it. "Ready?" Riku asked. The girls nodded and they all headed for two cars. Yusuke and Riku were driving. They had rented two red convertibles. Yukina, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei rode in Riku's and Keiko, Kuwabara, and Nami rode with Yusuke. They decided to keep Hiei and Nami apart at all costs. 

When they arrived Hiei "accidentally" hit Nami with the door while opening it. "Watch it fire boy" Nami growled. "Is that a threat? Cause if it is you couldn't do anything to me" Hiei replied. "Is that a challenge shrimp?" she said. Hiei started seething.  Riku and Kurama held him back as he tried to punch the living hell out of Nami. Nami calmly turned around and headed for the changing rooms. The other girls followed her. After a few minutes, Hiei calmed down. "Let's get changed" Riku said as he dragged Hiei behind him. 

"You really shouldn't push Hiei like that" Botan said as she came out of the room wearing her bikini. Nami was already in hers. "Like he could do anything. I beat him in a fight remember" Nami replied. "Besides it's funny to see a girl get under his skin like that" Keiko said s she emerged in her swimsuit. They started giggling. 

Yukina nervously put on the swimsuit she tried to sneak in. _I wonder how he'll react? _She asked herself. She wrapped a towel around herself and peaked out the curtain. The others were busying laughing. She took that moment to sneak out of the changing rooms. _It should still be there _she thought as she headed away from the others. 

"Where's Yukina?" Keiko asked. "I bet she doesn't want us to see her in that swimsuit she picked out" Nami said. "Hey Yukina, come out" Botan said. No response. "Yukina?" Botan said again. She pushed aside the curtain to find it vacant of the koorime. "She's gone" Botan said. "Must have snuck out" said Nami. "Lets tell the boys" Keiko said as she headed out. The other two followed. 

They found the boys on the boardwalk. "Have you seen Yukina?" Botan asked. "I thought she was with you?" Riku said. He was wearing dark blue swim trunks. "She was but then she snuck out" Keiko said. "I'll sniff her out" Riku said as he left to pick up is girlfriend's scent. 

The group then heard the sound of whistling and howling. They looked around them and saw that every guy on the boardwalk was staring at Nami. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Kurama all gapped when they got a good look at her. Hiei snuck a few glances. "She's like, Playboy material" Yusuke whispered to Kurama who merely nodded in response. They got slaps from their girlfriends. Nami was seething. After a few more seconds she charged the group and started to pulverize them.

The girls winced as the sound of cracking bones could be heard. "My back!" "My head!" "My balls" "My neck" various guys cried as Nami continued to attack them. When it was through every guy that whistled, howled, or made any perverted comments about Nami, except Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, lay on the ground. Some of their limbs wee bent in ways they shouldn't. "That'll teach you not to drool at a girl" Nami said as she walked back to the group. The other women around them started to cheer. 

Meanwhile, Riku was still tracking Yukina's scent. It led him to nearby forest. _Why would she go there? _He asked himself. He walked into the woods and continued to follow her scent. It led him to a hot spring. It looked like it wasn't used to much. _This look interesting _Riku thought as he rubbed his chin. 

"Your finally here" Yukina said as she emerged from the bushes wrapped in a towel. "Why did you sneak away like that?" Riku asked. "Cause I wanted us to be alone" Yukina replied sensually. She let the towel fall. Riku's eyes widened as he tried to swallow past a sudden dry throat. Yukina was wearing a red bikini that was more revealing than anything else he'd seen her in. It wasn't a thong but it was close enough. Yukina smirked at his reaction and walked closer to him while swaying her hips. "Care to join me?" she asked as she walked past him and eased herself into the pool. _Thank you _Riku said to the sky. 

He then joined Yukina in the spring. "How'd you know about this place?" Riku asked as he put an arm around her shoulder. "I found it last time I came here" Yukina replied. "And why did you led me here?" Riku asked slyly. "I thought you'd never ask" she replied. She moved so that she straddled his hips. "I like where this is going" Riku said as he slid his arms around her waist. 

Yukina dipped her head down and caught his lips. He eagerly parted his lips and allowed Yukina's tongue to explore his mouth. Yukina's hands worked his hair out of the ponytail as she deepened the kiss even more. Riku was struggling not to just rip the swimsuit off of her as he left her mouth and licked her collarbone. Yukina responded by licking up is ear and nipping the tip. Riku moaned and tilted his head to give her better access. After a minute of this he returned to her lips. They moaned as there tongues battled. After a few more minutes they broke. "Shouldn't we head back to the others?" Yukina asked. "I think they can manage without us" Riku replied. Yukina smiled and started making out with him.

With the others

"Your blocking my sun" Nami growled as Hiei stood up. "Like you need a tan. You can't get any uglier" he replied. "WHAT!?" she roared. "You heard me" he said calmly as he sat back down. He was wearing, you guessed it, black trunks. "That's it!!!" she growled as she lunged at him. They started rolling on the sand as they pulled at each other's hair. "Stop them Yusuke" Keiko said as the others watch. "I'm not stopping those two" Yusuke replied. "Then one of you go" Botan said to Kurama and Kuwabara. They both shook their heads. 

After rolling on the ground for a while, Hiei managed to pin Nami's hands by the wrists and used his legs to stop her kicking. "Looks like I win" he said triumphantly. "That's what you think" she replied. She then head butted his nose causing him to let go of her wrists. She took the opportunity to push Hiei down and turned the tables. "Now look who's on top" she said smirking. Hiei was struggling to get free. 

They both stopped struggling against each other when they heard mumbling around them. They looked around and saw that people were mumbling stuff and looking at them. Parents covered their children's eyes. The two then looked back at each other and realized what kind of position they were in. They jumped away from each other and struggled not to blush. Instead, they sent glares at the onlookers, which sent everyone back to what they were doing. 

"It seems you two like rolling in the sand" Yusuke said. This earned him a slap from Keiko, a kick in the balls from Nami, and a punch to the face from Hiei. "Anyone else want to join him?" Hiei asked looking at Kurama and Kuwabara. They both tried to hide behind Botan. "Hide behind your own girlfriend" Kurama said. "I don't have one (yet)" Kuwabara replied. 

Hiei and Nami both went back to their towels. Neither would admit it but they both kinda like the position they were in (wink). Hiei sighed and started to rub sunscreen on himself. "Need help?" Nami asked. "Since when do you help me?" Hiei replied. "Sorry I asked" she said. After failing to put the stuff on his back and saw no one else could do it but Nami he relented. "Very well, but if you try anything you'll have a date with my katana" he threatened. "Hey, I'm half angel remember" Nami replied. Hiei stared at her suspiciously as he lay on his stomach. _Half angel _Nami thought as a devilish smile crossed her face. Hiei struggled not to pure as he felt Nami's hands rub his back. Nami herself was trying not to enjoy the fell of his muscular back. It felt so good that Hiei fell asleep. What he hadn't noticed was that Nami had switched the sunscreen bottle with another. _That should do it _Nami thought as she lay down on her towel. 

A few hours later Kurama approached them. "Hiei wake up" Kurama said. Nami kicked Hiei's side. "What is it? "Hiei mumbled as he sat up. "We're heading for the snack bar and…" Kurama stopped mid sentenced when he saw Hiei. "What is it fox?" Hiei asked impatiently. Kurama said nothing. He heard Nami start to snicker. "What is it?" he growled. "Hey Kurama hurry…" Yusuke also stopped when he saw Hiei. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he burst out laughing. Kuwabara also saw Hiei and joined Yusuke. Botan and Keiko were both giggling. Hiei grabbed a mirror from the bag and gasped when he saw himself. His front half was completely fine but his back half was red with sunburn. Since he'd laid his head on it's side, half his face was red while the other half was normal. Kurama burst out laughing to. "He…HAHA…looks…HAHA…like a…HAHA…lizard" Kuwabara said between laughs.   
  


"Nami!!!" he growled. "Yes" Nami replied between giggles. "I know you did this so spill it" he growled. "All I did was switch the sunscreen for ordinary body lotion" she replied. "What!?" he roared. "You should see the look on your face" she giggled back. Hiei let out a battle cry and lunged at Nami. She rolled out of the way but Hiei managed to grab something, the string that kept her top on. Hiei stood up holding the purple top. The others stopped laughing. Hiei looked back at Nami who was covering herself with both arms. You could see steam coming from her ears. "YOU PERVERT!!!" she yelled. She attacked Hiei while still trying to cover herself up. The others winced as Hiei was sent crashing into the boardwalk. Hiei lay in the wreckage with swirls in his eyes. Nami stomped toward the changing rooms with the top in her left hand and her right arm covering her chest. 

With everyone's favorite couple 

"Oh Riku" Yukina moaned as he sucked her neck. (THEY AREN'T DOING THAT) 

With the others

"Ouch" Hiei said as Kurama pulled a splinter from his back. They had dragged him to the snack bar and Kurama was pulling out the splinters he got from the crash. The fact he had some serious sunburn didn't help. "Your lucky she didn't break any of your bones" Kurama said as he pulled another out. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara were at a nearby table choking down food. "I bet I can eat enough to throw up before you" Kuwabara said. "Your on" Yusuke said as they started to eat faster. Nami was at another table with Keiko and Botan. She was glaring at Hiei while licking the sweet snow she bought. 

"That's the last of them" Kurama said as he put the tweezers away. "What about my skin?" Hiei asked. "I know of some herbs that can get rid of the burns" Kurama said. He patted Hiei on the back, which caused him to yelp. "I'll get you some sweet snow" Kurama said as he got up. 

He stepped back as Yusuke and Kuwabara both ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up. "I won" Yusuke said as he whipped his mouth with a napkin. "You cheated" Kuwabara replied. They were about to start fighting when a chair hit the both of them. "You two sit down" Keiko growled with another chair in her hands. They both rushed to the nearest chair. 

"Has anyone noticed Riku and Yukina haven't come back?" Kurama asked as he handed the sweet snow to Hiei. "He couldn't have that much trouble finding her with a nose like that" Yusuke said. "Why don't we split up and look for them" Botan said. Everyone nodded and went to find them. The groups were Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara, and the girls stuck together. 

With Riku and Yukina 

Yukina's head and hand lay on Riku's cheat and his arm was around her shoulder. "It was better than the other times" she said. "That suit of yours is real motivation" Riku replied smirking. Yukina sighed and snuggled closer to him. Riku ran his hand through her hair. 

"Yukina, Riku" Botan's voiced called out. They both sat up. "What if they see me like this?" Yukina said. "I hope you have a back up plan" Riku said. "I have a less revealing bikini in my bag" Yukina replied. "You stay here and I'll get it" Riku said. He wind morphed and flew to the girls. Botan was wearing Yukina's bag. Riku quickly grabbed the bikini and headed back to Yukina.   

"Here you go" Riku said as he handed her the bikini. He turned around as she changed. "Okay Riku" Yukina said when she finished. Riku turned around and saw Yukina in a much less revealing bikini. "I liked the other better" he said slyly. Yukina blushed. "Follow me" he said as he took her hand. Yukina's other bikini was hidden in the towel she brought with her. Riku was carrying it.

They snuck out of the forest and started to casually walk along the boardwalk. The girls ran to them. "Where have you two been?" Botan asked. "We just went for a walk along the beach" Riku replied. "Guys we found them" Keiko yelled. The others jogged toward them. Nami noticed a red string sticking out the bottom of the towel Riku held. She smirked to herself. _Look's like someone had fun _she thought. "What happened to my brother?" Yukina asked motioning to Hiei. "Devil bitch" Hiei mumbled back.  

"It's getting late so let's head back" Yusuke said. They all went back to the changing rooms then pilled back into the cars. When they arrived a certain granny was waiting for them. "So your back granny" Yusuke said. "Don't you granny me. I told you not to wreck my temple while I was away" she said angrily. Hiei and Nami flitted off, Kurama and Botan rode away on her oar, and Riku, Yukina, and Keiko decided to head for Keiko's restaurant. (It's been rebuilt) 

"It was Hiei and Nami not me" Yusuke said nervously. "And you didn't try to stop them?" Genkai replied. "Well uh…um" "Well you can think about taking responsibility while running up and down these stares for the next ten hours" she replied. "What!?" said Yusuke. "Make that eleven hours" said Genkai. Yusuke started to run up and down the stares. "And every time you complain I'll add another hour" yelled Genkai. "Stupid old hag" Yusuke mumbled. "Correction, twelve hours" called down Genkai. Yusuke groaned and continued. "And when your done, you can start cleaning up the place" she said as she sat in a tree to watch him.

At Kurama's house 

Kurama opened the window to let Hiei in. "Do you have to come now" Kurama asked. Hiei saw lipstick on the fox's face and lips. "Where's the herb you said could solve my burn problem?" Hiei asked. "I'll get it later" Kurama replied. "I'm not leaving till you get it" Hiei said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kurama sighed and headed back downstairs. "Sorry Botan but Hiei calls" he said. Botan pouted and headed out the door. "What a day" Kurama said. 

The next chapter will skip ahead a few months. The gang will go to Riku's village for the birth of his next brother. Review please.       


	38. Back to the Pack

Chapter 38 

Back to the Pack

"In you go" Yusuke said as he piled another suitcase into a pickup. It was now filled with other suitcases and other travel bags. "Koenma said the plane's ready" Botan said as she put away her cell phone. 

The plane was going to take them to Colorado. Riku's mother would be giving birth soon so naturally Riku wanted to be there. The others decided to tag along. They had spent the day packing their things for a two-week stay at Riku's village. 

"Let's head out" Yusuke said as he got into the drivers seat of the pickup. Kuwabara got in with him. The others piled into a van that Riku would be driving. Hiei would be running along side since they didn't want him to ride with Nami. He had no problem with that. 

They started up their rides and headed for the airport. Everything went peacefully until Hiei started to tap on the window Nami sat next to. It took all her will power not to jump out of the car and clobber the fire demon. She merely glared at him but he kept tapping on the window. Riku was getting annoyed so he opened his window. "Hiei, cut that out!!!" he yelled. Hiei glared at him but stopped pestering Nami, for now. 

They arrived at the airport and headed for the same plane that brought the group back to Japan after Riku and Yukina's little adventure. 

"Lets hope Hiei and Nami don't cause the thing to crash" Yusuke whispered to Kurama. "Don't worry, I have that covered" he whispered back. Hiei and Nami were both glaring at each other. "Alright, our stuff's loaded up" Riku said. 

They all went in and took their seats. The plane started up and soon they were on their way to America. "We should get there in seven hours" Botan said as she snuggled closer to Kurama. "I'm hungry" Kuwabara whined. "There should be a fridge in the back" Yusuke said. Kuwabara bolted to the back. "Hey, there's only one scoop of sweet snow left" Kuwabara said from the back. Hiei and Nami both went on alert. "I thought I told those ogres to restock on the sweet snow" Botan groaned.

Kuwabara came walking back in with the sweet snow in a cone. He was about to start eating it when Hiei grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare eat my sweet snow" he threatened. "Correction, my sweet snow" Nami said. "No, it's mine" Hiei growled. "Hands off fire boy" she growled back. "This scoop's mine" Kuwabara said before chugging it down in only three bites. "Tasty" he said as he licked his fingers. 

Hiei and Nami were both seething. "You idiot!!!" Hiei roared before attacking. Nami followed suit. "Looks like your healing powers will be needed" Kurama said to Yukina. After they were done with Kuwabara, Hiei and Nami turned their attention to each other. "I would have gotten it if you hadn't stopped me" Hiei growled. "It wasn't yours to begin with" Nami growled back. "You want to make something of it?" he said. "Your on" she said. She then jumped him and started to strangle him. 

"I'll handle this" Kurama said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large seed with holes along the side. He threw it at the two fighters. It landed right next to them. A green gas shot out from the holes. It surrounded Hiei and Nami.

"I'm going to…to…to" Nami slumped down on Hiei. They were both sound asleep. "What was that?" Yusuke asked. "That seed can shout out sleeping gas" Kurama replied. "Don't they look cute" Keiko said. Nami was now snuggled on top of Hiei who had slipped his arms around her waist. Her head rested on his chest. "You realize they'll kill us when they wake up" Yusuke said as he munched on some chips. "Not if we run away before that happens" Botan said. 

Yukina sighed and snuggled into Riku. She felt him shaking. She looked at his face. Riku looked terrified at the moment. "Riku, are you all right?" she said. "It's probably a bit late to tell you but I am terrified of plane rides" he said. "What?!" everyone, except Hiei and Nami, said. "I hate plane rides" Riku repeated. "But, you fly all the time when you wind morph" Keiko said. "One, I'm in control when I do that and two, this is a machine. How do we know it won't crash into the sea" he said. "Calm down Riku" Yusuke said. "Don't worry Riku, this plane is perfectly safe" Yukina said as she looped their arms together. He calmed down a bit but still looked nervous. 

"I haven't seen you this nervous since the time before you fought Muraku" Botan said. "Please, don't remind us of him" Keiko said. "I bet he's burning in hell right about now" said Riku.

In Japan

"For the last time, we're not stopping" Muraku growled. "Yes we are" Kairi replied. "No we're not" "Yes we are" "No we're not" *snap*. Muraku kissed the dirt. "Now be a good wolf and start a fire" she said. Muraku growled and fired a blast that set half the forest on fire. *snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap* A hole in the shape of Muraku's body was left on the ground. "Now put out the fire or I'll snap you till my fingers fall off" Kairi growled. "Bitch" Muraku mumbled as he stood up. He set about putting out the fire. "Good boy, now start a real fire" she said. _Is this what hell's like _Muraku asked himself. 

Back on the plane

"Uh guys" Botan said. They all looked at her. "Take a look at where Hiei's hand is" she said. They all looked over to the sleeping demons. Hiei's right hand had slipped down from Nami's waist to her but. "If Nami wakes up now, he's dead for sure" Riku said. "How long should they stay like this?" Yukina asked. "Six hours" Kurama replied. 

Hiei and Nami both rolled so that Hiei was on top. Nami's arms slide around his neck. The others struggled not to laugh. "I wonder what they're dreaming about" Keiko said. "It might not be appropriate for us to see" Riku said. One of Nami's legs snaked its way around Hiei's. The others stated to giggle. "I wish I had my camera" Yusuke chuckled. "It's so adorable" Botan said. 

"SSHHH" Riku said. "What is it?" Kurama whispered. "They're talking in their sleep" Riku replied. Everyone went silent and soon heard what they were saying. "Don't touch that Hiei" Nami mumbled. "Slow down Nami" Hiei mumbled. "Oh my" Yukina said. "I think we should stop listening" Keiko said. The two rolled over again and Nami was back on top. Everyone burst out laughing. "Oh my god!" Kuwabara said as he regained consciousness and saw Hiei and Nami. Nami smirked and snuggled closer to Hiei. "What are the shrimps doing?" he said. "It's a long story" Kurama replied. 

A few hours later 

"What happened?" Nami mumbled as she slowly woke up. She sat up but didn't realize she was straddling Hiei's hips.  "My head" Hiei said as his eyes opened. He sat up and came face to face with Nami. They stared at each other for a few minutes before jumping back. They were both blushing madly. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing. "You should have seen the look on your faces" Yusuke laughed. "I thought you two were about to kiss" Botan giggled. Hiei and Nami glared at everyone, which shut them up. 

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving soon. Please fasten your seatbelts" the captain said. Everyone strapped in. A few minutes later the plane made a smooth landing. The second the door opened, Riku bolted out. The others walked out and saw him kissing the ground. "I'm alive" he said. Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Ah, there you are" A voice said. They all looked to the side and saw Murakai leaning against a helicopter. "Who's he?" Yusuke asked. "That's Murakai, Riku and Rogato's best friend" Yukina said. "I see you're still afraid of planes" Murakai teased. "Shut up" Riku replied. "It's good to see you again" Yukina said as the others walked up. "Heard you and Riku finally hit it off" he said. Riku slipped an arm around her waist. "And I see you brought company" he added. "Murakai, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Hiei, and Nami" Riku said pointing to each of them. "What are you doing here" Yukina asked. "Well since there are no roads to our village I've been sent to bring you there by helicopter" he replied. Everyone piled into the helicopter. They sat Hiei and Nami at opposite ends. 

After two hours of flying the copter landed in Riku's village. Riku was the first one out and immediately was greeted by his sister. "It's been so long" Maya said as she threw her arms around his neck. "It's only been a few months" Riku replied as he returned the hug. "Hey there bro" Rogato said as he and Riku high fived each other. "Been behaving since I left" Riku said. "You know me" Rogato replied. Maya had a group hug with Yukina, Botan, and Keiko. "So you and my brother are an item now" Maya said. Yukina nodded. "And who might she be" Rogato asked as he stared at Nami. "This is Nami and trust me, don't make her angry" Riku said. Nami sent a glare at Rogato, which made him look away. 

"Let's head for the house. The other pack members should take care of your stuff" Maya said. Everyone followed her. They soon arrived at Riku's house. "Well look who's back" Kovu said from the door. "Glad to be back" Riku said as he hugged his dad. "It that Riku's dad?" Yusuke asked. Yukina nodded. "Where's mom?" Riku asked. "Right here" Hitomi said as she walked out the door. Her stomach looked like it was about to burst. "I see Kai's been growing" Riku said as he hugged his mothers. "Only a few days left" Hitomi said as she broke the hug. "I see you've brought company" Kovu said as he looked at the others. "Well come on inside" Hitomi said as Kovu helped her back in. 

Everyone took their sets in the living room and the introductions started. A knock could be heard at the door. "I'll get it" Yukina said as she hurried to the door. She opened it and gasped when she saw Lila standing there. "Lila!" she said before hugging her. "It's good to see you to Yukina" Lila replied. Yukina then noticed how much bigger Lila's stomach was. "I guess Maya wasn't kidding when she said you were pregnant" Yukina said. "I can thank Rogato for this bundle of joy" Lila said. "Come on in" Yukina said. She helped Lila into the living room. She was introduced to the gang. 

Murakai arrived. "Your stuff is in waiting outside" he said. "Ya mind showing us around?" Yusuke said. "Sure, no problem" Murakai replied. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Hiei, Nami all followed him out. Riku and Yukina stayed seated.

"So when's the pup due? "Riku asked. "Four weeks" Rogato replied as he slid an arm around Lila's shoulder. "Wait, you two are back together?" Yukina asked. "Oh we're more than just back together" Rogato replied. He moved his hair to reveal a bite mark where his neck and shoulder met. Lila followed suit. "So you two are mates now" Riku said. "Yep and we even have our own place" Rogato replied. "When did you two get back together?" Yukina asked. "It's a long story" Lila replied. 

Flashback 

It had been three days since Rogato and Maya returned from Japan. "What should I do?" Lila said. "You should tell him" Murakai replied. "I know but what if he doesn't want the pup?" she said. "Then I'll take care of you but I doubt Rogato will be angry or anything. Knowing him, he'll probably be jumping for joy when he finds out" he said. 

"Yea but what about us?" Lila asked. "I know you still love him. You and Rogato were made for each other. Besides I think I should be with Maya. And Rogato has a right" said Murakai. "Your right. Rogato has a right to know about his pup" Lila said. "That's right" he said. "Thanks Murakai. You're a great friend" Lila said sweetly. She kissed his cheek and went off to find Rogato. 

She found him training outside the village. "Rogato" she said nervously. Rogato stopped training and landed in front of her. "What is it Lila?" he said. "You remember when you and me, you know" she said. "Yea, you want to do it again" he asked slyly. "I being serious" she said glaring. "What is it then" he said. "Well you see I…I…I'm…I'm pregnant" she said. Rogato froze. "W-what?" he asked. "I'm pregnant…with your pup" she replied. 

"I'm gonna be a dad" he mumbled in astonishment. Lila nodded. "Alright!!!" he said happily. He pulled Lila into a tight hug. "Your not mad?" she said. "Why would I be mad? This is a dream come true" he said. "You mean you want the pup?" "Of coarse" he replied. She smiled and hugged him back. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. "I thought you wouldn't want a pup so soon. That's why I broke up with you" she said. "Lila, you should know me better than that" he said. "I know, I'm sorry" she said. "Don't be. I'll stay by your side the whole way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said. "Do you want me as your mate?" she asked. "More than anything. So will you?" he said. "Oh Rogato, yes. Yes I'll be your mate" she said happily. Rogato smiled at her before dipping his head down and catching her lips. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They broke it and stood staring at each other. "I love you Lila" he said as he stared into her eyes. "I love you to Rogato" she replied. He scooped her up in his arms and started running away from the village. "Where are you taking me?' Lila asked. "There's a hot spring in this direction. I figure we should claim each other there" he replied. 

They soon arrived at the hot spring. He set her down. "We have all night to ourselves" he said as he slid his arms around her waist. Lila smiled and kissed him. They both let instinct take over. 

End Flashback 

"And that's when we marked each other" Lila said. "That was beautiful" Yukina said as she whipped a tear from her eye. "You two did it in a hot spring?" Riku said. "Yea, what's wrong with that?" Rogato replied. "Nothing" Riku said. "Oh I bet you were thinking of doing the same with Yukina" Lila teased. Riku and Yukina blushed.

With the others 

"You're a stubborn jerk" Nami growled. "Well you're a pain in the ass" Hiei growled back. "Fire midget" "Devil bitch" Hiei said. The insults went on. "Do they do this often?" Murakai asked. "As often as Riku and Yukina make out" Botan said. "I take it that's often" Mokudo said as he put finishing touches on an arrow. 

Hiei and Nami had gotten into another fight. No one was sure what started it. Kuwabara and Yusuke were busy staring at the girls in Riku's village. Botan and Keiko stared at Murakai the whole time. Maya glared at them for staring at her boyfriend. Kurama was currently running from a group of his new fan club.

"Shrimp girl" Hiei said. "That's it. You and me out side the village now!!!" Nami roared. "Fine, it'll be a chance to get back at you for our first fight" Hiei growled. They both stomped outside the village. "You know, I think they like each other" said Murakai.  

"Let's head back to the house" Yusuke said. Everyone else nodded. "Help me!!!" Kurama cried as he ran toward the group. He hid behind Botan. "All right ladies that's enough" Maya said. They all obeyed her since she was the alpha male's daughter.

"Why am I cursed with such good looks" Kurama said. "It's not a curse, it's a gift" Botan said before giving him a peck on the nose. He smiled at her. "Where's Hiei and Nami?" he asked. "Off fighting somewhere" Botan said. "And no one stopped them?" he asked. "Would you?" Kuwabara said. Kurama decided to leave it there. 

When they arrived they found Rogato and Lila sitting on the couch. "Where are Riku and Yukina?" Keiko asked. "In Riku's room" Rogato replied. Everyone blushed. "Well we need her to help settle in" Kovu said from the kitchen entrance. Everyone listened to him. "You boys get Rogato's old room and the girls will bunk with Maya" he said. This caused the girls to cheer. 

"I'll get Yukina" Maya said as she headed for Riku's room. She heard moaning coming from the other end but knew they were just making out. She wind morphed and flew under Riku's door. She found them on Riku's bed. Yukina was on top. "Ahem" Maya said. They stopped and looked at her, well glared in Riku's case. "We need Yukina's help" she said. "Now?" Riku asked. "Don't worry. I'll be back" Yukina said as she got off him. She followed Maya out. 

"You've certainly gotten wilder since I last saw you" Maya teased. "I just can't help myself" Yukina replied. "Don't worry, it's just demon instincts" Maya said. They joined the other girls in Maya's room. 

In the living room, Nami came walking in with a smirk on her face and Hiei came in cursing. "I guess Nami won" Kurama said. "You know it" Nami said. "She kicked below the belt" Hiei grumbled. "I need a bath" Nami said. "Bathrooms down the hall" Lila said. Nami thanked her and headed for the bathroom. 

Rogato came back in clutching his finger. "What happened?" Kuwabara asked. "Little slip of a knife. I gotta wash this" Rogato said. He headed for the bathroom (Uh oh). "Rogato don't go in there" Yusuke said. To late, Rogato had opened the door. Nami had just pulled off her underwear so he saw her completely naked. He stood paralyzed for a few seconds. When he saw the look in her eyes he ran out the house. Nami followed him with a towel around her body. Along the way she had retrieved one of her scimitars. "He's a dead wolf" Kurama said. Hiei was a little angry that Rogato had seen Nami naked. _Wait, am I jealous cause he saw Nami naked first? _He asked himself. 

Meanwhile, the other pack members looked at the house and saw Rogato running for his life and a girl wrapped in a towel and holding a scimitar chasing him. She was catching up to him. "Didn't anyone tell you to knock?!" she said angrily. "You should have locked the door" Rogato replied. She was about to catch him when he wind morphed. "Come back here and face me like a man!!!" she yelled. Rogato reappeared on top of a house. "I would, but I'm a wolf not a man" he said. He wind morphed. Nami growled and stomped back to the house. 

She walked into the bathroom and let her towel fall. She turned around and saw Hiei sitting in the bathtub. She froze. "Come to give me some entertainment?" Hiei asked. Nami growled. "OUT NOW!!!" she screamed. "You snooze you loose" he replied. She roared and attacked him. They started fighting in the tub and completely forgot they were naked. 

Riku went to see what all the noise was about. He opened the door, looked in, and slammed it shut. "What is it? "Yusuke asked. "Dude, they're fighting but naked in the bathtub" he said. Everyone backed away from the door. "Do they realize that yet?" Botan asked. "I think they're to angry" Riku said.  

Back in the tub, Hiei had Nami pinned against the wall. "Let go" she growled. She froze when she felt something against her hip. Hiei also felt it. They looked down and realized that state of undress they were in. Hiei jumped out of the tub and covered himself with a towel. Nami hid herself under the bubbles. (Did I mention she was taking a bubble bath) "PERVERT" she yelled. "You're the one who jumped me!!!" he growled back. "OUT, out, out, out!!!" she yelled. Hiei walked out.

The others saw the door open. Hiei walked out covered in bubbles and wearing nothing but a towel. "Out of my way" he growled. They all made space for him to walk by. He went into the room the boys shared. 

Later that night 

"I can't believe fire shrimp did that to me" Nami growled as she combed her hair. Botan whispered something into her ear. "Yes he is" Nami said. "HA, pay up Keiko" Botan said triumphantly. Keiko pouted and handed her a fifty. "What was that about?" Yukina asked. Keiko whispered into her ear. "You two made a bet on my brother's…" Keiko clamped her hand over Yukina's mouth. "I think we should go to sleep" she said. "I've never felt so violated" Nami said as she lay down. "I bet you enjoyed it" Botan teased. "Tu" Nami replied. 

"Your one lucky basterd Hiei" Yusuke said. "Yea seeing Nami naked and all" Kuwabara added. "I might have if I wasn't naked either" Hiei growled. "Calm yourself Hiei. All you need is some sleep" Kurama said. "Hn" Hiei said as he pulled the covers over himself.

"What a day. And we still have two weeks left. I hope my village will still be standing" Riku said as he fell asleep. 

Interesting trip. And it's only the first day. I decided to add a few Hiei/Nami moments. My brother came up with the bathtub idea. It's getting tougher and tougher to keep this fic PG-13. Next chapter, Kuwabara develops a new crush. Review please.          


	39. Kuwabara's New Crush

Chapter 39

Kuwabara's New Crush

Riku slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined through his window. He was about to go back to sleep when a loud crash echoed through the house. The sounds of Hiei and Nami going at it again could be heard. Riku sighed and got out of bed. _This is gonna be a long day _he thought. He got dressed and went to see what it was about this time. 

He entered the living room and saw Hiei and Nami glaring at each other. You could see sparks flying between them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting nervously on the couch. Riku decided to just stay at the living room entrance. 

"Listen fire shrimp, I'm using the tub first, got it?" Nami growled. "Oh no, the tub's mine" Hiei growled back. "You two don't need us so we'll just be leaving" Yusuke said. He and Kuwabara started to get up. "SIT DOWN" Nami yelled. "Yes ma'am" they both said as they hurriedly sat back on the couch. 

"Oh Riku" Yukina said as she walked up to Riku. "Yes my love" he said as he turned around. "Why don't we start where we left off yesterday" she said as she walked into his room. He followed her in. 

"I'm going first" Nami roared. "No I am" Hiei roared back. "I'll fight you for it" she said. "Your on" Hiei replied. They both walked out of the house. 

"Phew" Yusuke said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Nami is beyond scary when she's mad" Kuwabara said. "Though not as scary as Keiko" Yusuke said. Right when he said that a hand slammed into his face. He turned around rubbing his check and saw Keiko glaring at him. "How dare you Yusuke" she said as she stomped to the kitchen. "Wait up Keiko" Yusuke said. 

"Good morning everyone" Botan said cheerfully. She stopped in front of Riku's door when she heard moaning. She let out and eep when two arms wrapped around her waist. "Good morning" Kurama said huskily. She turned around and gave him a good morning kiss. "Sleep well?" she asked. "Not really" he replied. "Why's that?" "Cause Hiei kept mumbling Nami's name in his sleep" he said. "Nami was mumbling about Hiei in her sleep" she replied.

At that moment Nami walked into the room. "I'll be taking a bath and no one better disturb me" she said as she headed for the bathroom. Hiei walked in with a few bruises and cuts on his face. "Hiei, you're a mess" Kurama said. "Hn" Hiei replied. "Let's check those wounds" Kurama said. "I'll get Yukina to heal them" Botan said. She walked to Riku's door and knocked. "We need Yukina" she said. The door swung open and a glaring Riku stood there. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "Yukina will be unavailable for the next thirty minutes" he said before slamming the door. Botan just stood there blushing madly. 

Kurama shook his head and led Hiei to their room. He pulled a first aid kit from his bag and went to work. Hiei winced as Kurama cleaned the cuts. "Hiei, you mind answering me something?" Kurama asked. "Hn" Hiei replied. "I'll take that as a go ahead. Why were you mumbling Nami's name in your sleep?" Kurama asked. Hiei's eyes widened a little. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Don't play dumb with me" Kurama replied. Hiei sighed in defeat. "Alright I was dreaming about Nami" he said. "Was it a Nami torture dream" Kurama asked. "Since when did a torture dream begin with her and me in a hot spring with her wearing nothing but one of those g-string things" Hiei replied. "You mean you dreamed about the two of you…" Hiei nodded. Kurama decided to leave it at that. "Don't you dare tell anyone or I'll say how many times I see you fantasizing about Keiko" Hiei growled. Kurama's eyes widened a little. "And don't get me started on the times I see you moaning my sister's name" Hiei added angrily. Kurama blushed and continued to clean Hiei's wounds. "I never knew you were such a playboy" Hiei said mockingly.

In the girl's room, Nami was getting dressed. "Hey Nami" Maya said from the bed. "What?" said Nami. "Were you dreaming about Hiei last night" she asked. Nami froze. "No" she said. "Oh really. Then why did I hear you saying 'Oh Hiei, I'm at your mercy' in your sleep?" Maya asked. Nami blushed and rushed out the door. "Those two do look cute together" Maya said as she headed for the living room. 

A few hours later

The gang was relaxing at the top of the hill that overlooked Riku's village. Hiei and Nami were doing their best to avoid each other by sitting in different trees. Botan, Keiko, Maya, and Yukina were playing the cloud game. Yusuke, Kurama, and Riku had started a game of poker. Rogato was sleeping under a tree. Kuwabara was playing 'Count the Blades of Grass.' "Fifteen, sixteen, hey a caterpillar. Where was I?" he said.

Suddenly the sound of panicking birds filled the air. Riku stood up and looked toward the forest. Dozens of birds were trying to fly away from something. "Looks like trouble" he said. A blur shot out of the forest and slammed into Riku. With a grunt he fell on his back. 

He groaned and sat up. He felt someone throw its arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much Riku" a girl's voice said. He opened his eyes and looked at the intruder. On his lap was a girl who looked to be in her mid-teens. She was 5 foot 8 in height. She had waist length silver hair and blue eyes. On the top of her head were two fuzzy ears (Just like Inuyasha's). Sticking out of her pants was a silver bushy tail. She wore a red tank top, a red skirt, and sandals.

"Do I know you?" Riku asked. "I can't believe you forgot me. I've only been away for three years" she replied. Riku's eyes widened. "Crystal?!" he said. "You do remember" she said happily. Riku smiled and returned the hug. "Oh my god" Maya said happily. Crystal looked up. With a squeal she and Maya jumped into each other's arms. "It's been such a drag at home sine you left" Maya said. "I bet" Crystal replied. "Hey there squirt" Rogato said as he ruffled her hair. "I see you haven't changed" she said as she hugged Rogato. 

"Uh Riku, who's she?" Yukina asked. "Oh sorry. Guys this is Crystal. Crystal these are my friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Nami, Botan, Keiko, Kurama, and my girlfriend Yukina" he said. "You finally got a girl" Crystal said. 

"Just who is this Crystal girl" Kurama asked. "I guess you could call her my adopted sister" Riku said. "Adopted sister?" said Botan. "Yep" Crystal said. "I'm lost" Yusuke said. "I'll all happened about five years ago" Riku said. 

Flashback 

A twelve-year-old Riku quietly walked through the forest. He stayed alert in case of trouble. _Where's a good deer when you need one _he thought. 

The sound off crying reached his ears. He followed the sound. It led him to a clearing. Near the center was a girl around his age. She was lying on the ground and looked pretty beaten up. She had silver hair that had twigs and leaves stuck in it. He saw a tail and knew she was a wolf demon. Riku approached her slowly. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. The girl looked up at him and started to back away. "Please, don't hurt me" she said with fear in her voice. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" Riku said as he kneeled next to her. "What are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't you be with your pack?" he asked. The girl broke down crying on his chest. "They left me here. All because I was different" she cried.

He looked at her and noticed two ears at the top of her head. Then it hit him. _She's half dog demon _he thought. Wolf and dog demons were mortal enemies. In North America there was a war between the two for control of the land. For centuries the dogs ruled the land. They demanded that all inhabitants of their kingdoms swear allegiance to them. All demons did except one, the wolf demons. Wolf demons will only take orders from their pack leaders. If you were a pack leader you bow to no one. Most dogs supported the Demon King during his invasion. After the Demon King's defeat the Devil Wolf led a rebellion and most of the dogs were wiped out. The survivors either went into hiding or fled. Since then, the wolves have ruled over North America. 

"Shh, stop crying. Your safe now" Riku said. The girl slowly calmed down. "Can I live with you?" she asked. "I'll see what I can do" Riku replied. "Thank you" the girl said. "What's your name" Riku asked. "Crystal" she replied. "I'm Riku. Come on, lets get you cleaned up" he said as he picked her up. He ran toward his village. 

He rushed through his village and entered his house. "Riku, you never said anything about bringing company" Hitomi said. "I found her in the woods" Riku replied. "Abandoned huh?" she said. Riku nodded. Hitomi walked over to them and looked at the girl cradled in Riku's arms. "Don't be afraid, you're in safe hands" she said. Crystal gave a weak smile. "Maya" Hitomi called out. A ten-year-old Maya came rushing in. "What is it mom?" she asked. "You mind sharing your room?" she asked. "With who?" Maya said. "Her" Hitomi said pointing to Crystal as Riku set her down on the couch. "Sure mom" Maya said as she walked up to the new comer. "I'm Maya, what's your name?" she asked. "It's Crystal" she replied. "That a lovely name" Hitomi said. "Thanks my mother gave it to me" she said. "Come on" Maya said as she took Crystal's hand and pulled her to her room. 

Minutes later they returned. Crystal was cleaned up and wearing a red kimono with a white sash. Kovu and Rogato were now in the room. "So this is Crystal" Kovu said. Crystal bowed her head to him. "You say you found her in the woods bro?" Rogato asked. Riku nodded. "Why would her pack just abandon her?" Maya asked. "It's because I'm half dog" Crystal said. "Well, this pack is more accepting than others. Your welcome to stay" Kovu said. Crystal instantly brightened up. "Really?" she said. Kovu smiled and nodded. "If you want you can be part of our family. Maya needs another girl in the house" he said. This caused Maya to brighten up. "Maya, introduce her to the rest of the pack. Be home in time for dinner" Kovu said as he got up. Maya nodded. "You'll love it here" Maya said as she pulled Crystal out of the house. 

"Hold on" Crystal said as she pulled her hand from Maya's grasp. She walked over to Riku and hugged him. "Thank you so much" she said. "Don't mention it" Riku said. Crystal smiled and followed Maya out. 

End Flashback

"I've been a part of this pack since. And it's all thanks to Riku" Crystal said. "Why didn't I meet you before?" Yukina asked. "I've been traveling around the world for the past three years" she replied. "You have to tell us about it" Maya said. "There's plenty of time" Crystal said. 

This whole time Kuwabara had been staring at her. His heart was beating faster and he was sweating. _I think I'm in love _he thought. Yusuke noticed the way Kuwabara was staring at her. He elbowed Kurama and Botan and pointed to Kuwabara. "Looks like someone has a new crush" Botan whispered. 

"Let's head back to the house. Mom's got a surprise for you" Riku said. They all headed back the house. Kuwabara and Rogato stayed behind. "You can come out of your trance" Rogato said. Kuwabara snapped back to reality. "Sorry" he said blushing. Rogato shook his head and headed for his house. Kuwabara ran to catch up with the others.

When they arrived someone was waiting. "Damien?" Riku said das he walked in. "Been awhile hasn't it" said Damien. "Hello Damien" Crystal said a little nervously. "So your back from your trip" Damien said. She nodded. "What have you been up to" Maya asked. "Well I just got back from my honeymoon" Damien said. Crystal froze. "Your married?" she said. "Yep, I met this nice human when I visited the city" he replied. "Congratulations. I gotta get changed" she said as she headed for Maya's room. 

After a few minutes of talking the girls headed for their room. They entered and found Crystal crying on Maya's bed. Maya rushed to her and comforted her. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this but we just couldn't reach you" Maya said. "What's wrong?" Yukina asked. "You see, Crystal's had this huge crush on Damien sine she was thirteen but she was to shy to tell him" Maya replied. The other girls, including Nami, helped to comfort her. They eventually calmed her down enough to eat lunch with them. 

Later that night, after dinner 

"Man those rolls were delicious" Yusuke said as he patted his stomach. "If only fire pig over there didn't try and hog them" Nami said motioning to Hiei. During dinner, everyone did his or her best to get as many rolls as possible. They were like vultures fighting over meat. 

By now Crystal had become friends with each of the girls and the guys, except Hiei. Kuwabara made her laugh a lot. She had snuck out to the hill and sat down. _I can't really blame Damien. It's not like he knew how I felt. If only I wasn't so shy _she thought. 

What she didn't know was that someone had followed her. "Nice view" Kuwabara said from behind her. She turned around and saw him standing with his hands in his pockets and a goofy grin on his face. She smiled at him. "What brings you up here?" she asked. "I thought you might want this" he said. He pulled out on of Hitomi's famous rolls. It was wrapped in plastic. "I saw that you weren't able to get on and saved it for you" he said. "You didn't have to do that for me" she said. "I figured you should have it since you haven't tried one in a long time" he said.  He handed it to her. She took a bit out of it. "Mmm, I forgot how great these are. Thank you so much" she said. Kuwabara smiled at her reaction. "I'm sorry about the Damien thing. I know how it feels" he said. "You do?' she asked. "I feel in love with Yukina the instant I saw her. But by the time I told her how I felt she'd fallen for Riku" he said. "You're right, you do know what I'm going through" she said. 

They sat in silence for a while. "So your half dog demon" Kuwabara said. "Yep, and believe it or not, I love cats. Most dogs chase them but I prefer to hug em" she said. _Perfect _Kuwabara thought. "Well I'd better head back. I have to be up early for Riku's training session" she said. "Riku trains you?" Kuwabara asked. "Uh huh" she said. She ran back to the house. 

"You don't waist time do you?" Riku said from a tree. Kuwabara nearly wet his pants. "Don't scare me like that" he said. "Sorry" Riku said as he sat next to him. "How much did you see? "Kuwabara asked nervously. "I planned to comfort her but you seem to have beaten me to it. So I watched from the beginning" Riku replied. Kuwabara looked very nervous. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for hitting on her. But wait a while. She needs time to get over Damien. It may only take a few days though. She'll be back to her cheerful self in no time" Riku said. "What kind of girl is she?" Kuwabara asked. "She's very determined and loyal to her friends and family. She nearly died saving me from a Dark Moon ambush. She loves animals especially puppies and kittens. She'll love Eikachi. And she's an awesome fighter" Riku said. 

"I like her ears" Kuwabara said. "Everyone likes them" Riku replied. "I haven't felt like this since Yukina" "I'm sure Crystal will be happy with a guy like you. Just don't rush it. But just to let you know, you have my approval" Riku said as he stood up. He wind morphed back home. 

So that's Kuwabara's girl, a half wolf, half dog demon who's Riku's adopted sister. Next chapter, Riku's new brother is born. Review please.             


	40. Bundle of Joy

Before I start this chapter I have an announcement. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm running out of ideas for characters. I've used all my ideas on future main adversaries or allies. I've run out of names for more minor characters. My friends told me a good solution would be to have you all come up with the characters for me. If you want your character to be in my fic then simply put this information into your fic. 

Name: Make up something. Doesn't matter which nationality. 

Race: Demon, half demon, etc. 

Side: Good, bad, mercenary, or bad but really good.  

Description: Hair color, eyes, outfit, height, etc. 

Weapon: Sword, gun, whip, etc.

Attacks: Your three most powerful attacks. And a description on what they look like. 

Personality: You should know what this means. 

Do not give me a history of your character. It might not work into my fic. You make the character and I'll see how to put him or her into the story. 

Your character is more likely to be used if he/she is bad or a mercenary. I will have a few openings for the good ones but not as much as the bad. 

Now on with the fic. 

Chapter 40

Bundle of Joy

"Where am I?" Riku said as he looked around. He was in a strange room. It was lit by candles that decorated the walls. In front of him was a round bed with red satin sheets. He realized he had a remote in his hand. He looked at it and saw two buttons on it. When he pushed one some suggestive music started playing. He pushed the other and the bed started to spin. "What the?" he said.

"Why are you still wearing cloths?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around and stopped breathing when he saw who it was. Yukina was standing in front of him wearing a red silk robe. She had a very seductive look on her face. "Do you like what you see?" she asked. Riku could only nod his head since he lost his ability to speak. "Well you haven't seen anything yet" she said. She let the robe fall off to reveal a red Victoria Secret item. Riku was starting to droll. "Are you ready?" She asked as she reached behind her to take off the top. "Oh yea" Riku replied. The top was starting to slip off. 

*BOOM*

Riku's eyes shot open as an explosion woke him up. "YOUR ARE SO DEAD HIEI" Nami yelled from outside. Riku groaned and sat up. "That close, that close" he whined. He sighed and got out of bed. It was the gangs forth day at Riku's village. He got dressed and went out the door. 

He walked into the living room and found Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara sitting on the couch. "I take it they woke you up?" Kurama asked. Riku nodded his head. "What's it about this time?" he asked. "They were arguing about something when I walked in and then Hiei said they weren't real" Kurama replied. "You mean he said she had implants?" Riku asked. Kurama nodded. "Nami's been chasing him and yelling that they are real" Yusuke said.  

"When will he learn" Botan said as she walked in from behind Riku. "Good morning Bo…HOLY SHIT!!!" Riku said when he saw Botan. Her face was covered with green beauty cream. "What's the screaming about?" Maya said as she followed Botan in. "AHH" Riku said. She to had beauty cream all over her face. "Oh come on it's not that bad" Maya said. Riku started to back away. "Boys. Come on Botan, it's time we took this stuff off" she said as she walked toward the bathroom. Botan rushed after her. 

"How can they stand having that stuff on their faces?" Crystal said as she walked in. She was still wearing her red pajamas. "Sleep well Crystal" Kuwabara said as he slid next to her. "Very well thank you" she replied. "Where's Yukina?" Riku asked. "She's helping mom in the kitchen" Crystal replied. 

Riku nodded and headed for the kitchen. Hitomi was making pancakes on the stove. He picked up Yukina's scent from the dinning room. He found Yukina setting the table. He smirked and snuck up on her. When he reached her he slid his arms around her waist. She was obviously startled. "It's only me" he said gently. "Riku, don't sneak up on me like that" she said. "I know you liked it" he replied. He started planting butterfly kisses on her neck. "Riku we'll do that later. I have to get the table ready" she said. "Very well" he said as he let go and headed back to the living room. _They seemed a little bigger in the dream _Riku thought.

"I'm gonna look for the bickering duo" Riku said as he headed out the door. He picked up their scent and ran in their direction. He found them in the forest. Hiei was lying on the ground and looked pretty beaten up. Nami was hitting him with a branch. "Don't you ever call my boobs fake again" she said between hits. "They're more fake than the blood in movies" Hiei replied.  She hit his back and something snapped, and it wasn't the branched. "My back" Hiei said with a lot of pain in his voice. Riku rushed over and caught the branch before it hit again. "Nami, calm down. Why don't you head back to the house and get cleaned up. Breakfast's almost ready" he said. He cautiously let go of the branch. "Fine" Nami said. She turned to walk away but spun around and slammed the branch into Hiei's head. Riku winced as the force of the blow snapped the branch in two. And it was a pretty thick branch. 

Nami stomped back to the house. Riku shook his head and went to examine Hiei's wounds. Six of his ribs were broken, five others were bruised, he was very close to having a concussion, and his back was covered in splinters. "When will you learn" Riku said. "You think I'd let her have her way? I'll die before I admit defeat" Hiei said. Riku sighed and carried Hiei back to the house. "Kurama, get the tweezers" Riku said as he walked in. "Follow me" Kurama said as he headed for the boy's room. "HAHA, Shrimp got pulverized by a girl" Kuwabara laughed. A bat slammed into his head, knocking him unconscious. "Don't make fun of us short people" Nami growled as she headed for the kitchen with the bat in her hand. "You didn't have to hit him with a bat" Crystal said as she kneeled next to Kuwabara. "Kazuma, Kazuma, wake up" she said as she shook him. His eyes slowly opened. The first thing he saw was Crystal's worried face. "Am I in heaven?" he said. "No silly your in my house" Crystal said. Kuwabara sat up and rubbed the place the bat made contact with. 

In the boy's room, Riku and Kurama were pulling the splinters out of Hiei's back. "You really shouldn't make her so mad" Kurama said as he pulled another splinter out. "You actually said they were implants?" Riku said as he pulled another splinter out. "I don't want to talk about it" Hiei said. Riku pulled the last splinter out. "Yukina will have to handle the broken bones" Riku said as he stood up. "I'll see you after breakfast" he said before heading for the dining room. 

That afternoon

The group was back on top of the hill next to Riku's village. Nami was napping in a tree, Hiei was sitting on the ground glaring at her while his ribs finished up healing, Yusuke, Kurama, Crystal, Kuwabara, Rogato, Botan, Murakai, and Keiko were playing cards while Lila and Maya watched, and Riku and Yukina were making out at the base of a tree. 

"HAHA, straight" Yusuke said as he lay down his cards. Everyone except Rogato groaned and lay down their cards. "Pretty good but it can't beat my flush" Rogato said as he lay down his cards. Yusuke groaned and slapped his forehead. "That's the forth time" Botan said. "I know, are you cheating?" Kuwabara asked. "I wouldn't put it above him" Crystal said. "You're all just jealous of my luck" Rogato replied. 

"What's with the village?" Maya said. Everyone looked over and saw that every member of the pack was rushing around the village. "Whatever it is, it must be big" Rogato said. "Is that Mokudo?" Crystal said pointing to a figure heading for them. Mokudo seemed out of breath when he reached them. "What's up?" Maya asked. "Your mother…*pant*… she has gone into labor" Mokudo replied. "What?!" Riku said as he pushed Yukina off his lap. "Ow" she said as she rubbed her now sore but. "Sorry" Riku said before bolting toward the village. Rogato with Lila in his arms, Maya, and Crystal followed him. Everyone else followed Mokudo. 

Riku was heading for the village hospital. It was the tallest building in the village at three stories. It had more than enough rooms for the entire pack. He entered and approached the front desk. "Oh it's you Riku. Your parents are at the end off that hall" A woman behind the desk said. Riku nodded and rushed in the direction. He saw his dad pacing back and forth with a very nervous look on his face. "Dad" Riku said as he rushed to his side. "Riku you're here. Where are your siblings?" Kovu asked. "Right here" Rogato said as he, Maya, and Crystal skid to a halt. "Where's mom?" Maya asked. "In there" Kovu replied pointing to the door behind him. 

"Gee dad, I've never seen you this nervous. You're a mess" Rogato chuckled. "Son, when Lila's giving birth to your pup you'll be worse than me" Kovu replied. "No I won't" Rogato said. "You wanna bet" Riku said. "Fine, I bet fifty bucks I won't be a nervous wreck my pup's being born" Rogato said. "I won't be here" Riku said. "I'll watch him for you Riku" Maya said. 

"There they are" Nami said as she and the others ran toward them. "What took ya?" Rogato asked. "Excuse me but some off us don't have lighting fast speed" Botan said. "Sorry I asked" Rogato mumbled. Everyone took a seat in the waiting area except Kovu who continued to pace. Hitomi's screams were the only sound. 

Everyone's head shot up when the sound of a crying baby replaced the screams. A few minutes latter, the doors opened and a nurse walked in. She was carrying something wrapped in a towel. "Congratulations, your son is perfectly healthy" she said. She handed the bundle to Kovu. "My forth pup, Kai" Kovu said proudly. Little Kai had his father's tan-brown skin, his mother's blue eyes, a black tail, pointed ears, and small claws. He had a few small strands of black hair.

"I think his mother should see him" a doctor said from the door. Kovu nodded and headed for his mate. "We'll met you back at the house" he said over his shoulder. Everyone nodded and headed for the house. 

Three hours later

Kovu and Hitomi walked into the living room and found everyone waiting for them. Hitomi carried a now dressed Kai in her arms. "How you feeling mom?" Maya asked. "I'm still a little dazed but I'll recover" she replied. ""Can I hold him?" Crystal asked. "Of coarse" Hitomi replied. She carefully handed Kai to the half wolf. "Hey there little guy. I'm your big sister" she said. "You mean we're his big sisters" Maya said as she walked up beside her. The other girls crowded around them. "He'll be a real heartbreaker when he grows up" Botan added. "Good looks defiantly run in the family" Nami said. Riku and Rogato blushed. "I'm going to get some rest. Be gentle with him" Hitomi said as she headed for her room. "I'll go announce the news" Kovu said das he headed out the door. 

Crystal handed Kai over to Riku. "This is the first baby I've held. I was only two when Maya was born so I don't remember that day" he said. "Same here" Rogato said. Kai looked at his older brother and grabbed his hair. "Ow" Riku said as Kai started to giggle. "I wish I had a camera" Yukina said as Riku tried to pry his hair from his brother's grasp. "He has some grip" Riku said as he finally managed to free his hair. Kai started to cry. "Riku, don't make him cry" Maya said. "Well let him pull your hair" Riku said as he hand Kai to Maya. The pup started to pull his sister's hair. Everyone giggled. 

"I wonder what our pup will be like" Rogato said as he looped an arm around Lila. "So is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" Riku asked. "We don't know. We want it to be a surprise" Rogato replied. The sound of howling could be heard from outside. "What's with all the howling?" Yusuke asked. "The pack's just announcing Kai's birth to our territory" Riku replied. 

"I'll start dinner. You take care of him" Maya said as she handed Kai back to Riku. "Hey Rogato, is it all right if we stay at your house for the night" Yusuke asked. "Why not stay here?" Lila asked. "I doubt we'll be able to sleep with a newborn in the same house" Botan said. "Good point" Nami said. "Hn" Hiei said from the corner. "Fine with me" Rogato said. Lila nodded in agreement. "Well I'm staying here" Riku said. "Me to" Yukina said. "Really?" said Riku. "I won't let you put up with the crying alone" she said as she snuggled next to Riku. Kai yawned and fell asleep in Riku's arms. 

After dinner 

"Okay son time for bed" Kovu said as he picked up Kai and headed for his and Hitomi's room. Maya and Crystal had gone with the others to Rogato's house. "Night squirt" Riku said. Kai giggled as his father carried him to their room. Riku and Yukina headed for his room. They had decided to share his room for the night. 

"Hey Riku" Yukina said as she lay her head on his chest. "Yea" "Why did you want to stay?" she asked. "I figured if I'm ever going to be a father one day, I might as well get use to the crying part" he replied. "Do you really want to be a father?" "More than anything. A wolf pack revolves around the next generation" "I think you'll make a great dad" "Really?" "Uh huh" "Have you ever thought what it would be like to be a mother?" "Of coarse. I'll give birth to a girl every hundred years" "Plan on having any before then" Riku asked slyly. "If I find the right guy" she replied. "I'm not good enough?" he asked. "I never said you weren't" she said. She kissed him and snuggled closer to him. 

"Do you think we'll ever be mates?" Riku asked. "Do you want to?" "Well of coarse but I think we should wait awhile longer" "I guess I can wait" she replied. They both closed their eyes and were about to fall asleep when Kai started crying. They both groaned. "It's gonna be a long night" said Riku. "Still want to be a father?" she asked. "Yes" Riku replied. They both waited for Kai to stop crying before going to sleep. 

Next chapter, the gang heads back to Japan. Review please.   


	41. Heading Home

Chapter 41

Heading Home

"Dude, it's been five hours" Yusuke said. "Who do you think will back down first?" Riku asked. "I think shrimp girl will" Kuwabara said. "I don't know, Hiei seems to be having a few problems" said Kurama. They were watching Hiei and Nami glaring at each other. Their faces were only inches apart. 

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" Riku said das he slipped off his coat. "I think I see sparks in between their eyes" Yusuke said. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'll go help pack up" Riku said before heading for his room. "I'll help to" Kurama said das he followed Riku. "You coming Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. "I'm not leaving till one of them backs down" Kuwabara replied. "Kazuma, can you help me with this suitcase?" Crystal said from her room. "Sure" Kuwabara said as he bolted to the half wolf. 

Yusuke shook his head and headed for the boy's room. He, Riku, Kurama, Crystal, and Kuwabara were all packing everyone's things for the trip back to Japan. Yukina, Botan, and Keiko were playing with Kai. Even though he was only nine days old, he could already crawl. Hiei and Nami had spent most of the morning having a glaring contest that didn't look like it would end soon. 

The girls giggled as they watched Kai chase a ball outside. Every time he would try to grab it he'd only succeed in knocking it away. But being a stubborn wolf demon he kept trying to get. "You almost had it that time" Botan said as they encouraged him. Kai crawled over to it and grab it with both hands. The girls cheered as he started to chew on the ball. "Kai don't put things in your mouth" Yukina said as she picked him up. Kai made some cute baby sounds and snuggled in Yukina's arms. In no time he had fallen asleep. "You'll make a great mother Yukina" Keiko said. "Only she could control any kids of Riku's" Botan whispered to Keiko. They both giggled. "What are you two talking about" Yukina asked as she cradled Kai in her arms. "Nothing" they both said at the same time.

"I think Kai needs a nap so I'll take him to his crib" Yukina said as she walked back into the house. She went to the nursery room and set him down in the crib. Before she could walk away Kai started to reach out to her. Yukina gave in and picked him back up. He giggled as his tail wagged. "Oh there you are" Hitomi said as she entered the room. "I don't think Kai wants me to leave" Yukina said as she rocked Kai in her arms. "He's as irresistible as Riku when he smiles" she said. "It runs in the family" said Hitomi. "What was Riku like when he was a pup?" Yukina asked. 

"He was every parents dream. He went to sleep and got hungry at the right times. The minute he could stand he was off. He could run before he could walk. He would go exploring all over the place. I nearly had a heart attack at some off the things he did" she replied. "I bet you all got enough sleep" Yukina said. "We would have if Riku were an only child. Rogato on the other hand was just a devil. While Riku was off exploring the village, Rogato would stay home and knock down anything he could touch. With wolf demon pups there are angles and devils. Riku was the angel and Rogato was the devil" said Hitomi. Yukina giggled. "That sounds like Rogato" she said. 

"I think theirs a photo album some where in here" Hitomi said. She started going through draws. "Ah here it is" she said. She pulled out a thick white photo album. She opened it to reveal pictures of a certain wolf as a pup. "I thought Riku couldn't get any cuter" Yukina said as she looked at the pictures of a pup with black hair, golden eyes, and a black tail. "I take it that's Rogato" Yukina said pointing to a picture of a pup covered in flour. 

"Hey mom, where are the…" Riku froze at the doorway when he saw what they were looking at. "Oh hello son" Hitomi said. "Mom, your not showing her my baby pictures" he said. Yukina couldn't help but giggle. "I think your girlfriend has a right to see these pictures" Hitomi said. "I especially like this one" Yukina said as she pointed to a picture of a little Riku wearing a blanket as a cape and a pot on his head. "That's when you saw Superman on TV for the first time" Hitomi said. Riku blushed.

"What did you come to ask me?" Hitomi asked. "I think dad knows" Riku said as he left the doorway still blushing. "I think I should help them pack" Yukina said. She handed Kai over to Hitomi and went to help the others. 

A few hours later 

"Your stuff's in the helicopter " Murakai said. "Alright let's get going" said Yusuke. "There's only one problem" Riku said. "What?" Botan asked. "Them" Riku said pointing to Hiei and Nami who were still glaring at each other. Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Hey you two, it's time to go" Yusuke said. No response. Riku and Kurama nodded and snuck behind the two. At the count of three Kurama grabbed Hiei and Riku grabbed Nami. "Let go fox, I was winning" Hiei growled as he struggled to get free. "In your dreams I was winning" Nami growled as she struggled to get out of Riku's arms. "I was" Hiei growled. "No I was" Nami growled back. "No you weren't" "Yes I was" "No you weren't" "Yes I was" Nami growled. Riku and Kurama both held their breath as Kurama threw two of the seeds he used on the plane to the ground. The gas shot out of them and in no time, Hiei and Nami were both sound asleep. 

"Let's go" Botan said as cheerful as ever. Riku and Kurama set the two sleeping demons next to each other. Crystal had decided to go with them, much to Kuwabara's delight. The helicopter took off to the nearest airport. They transferred everything to the plane and after piling in, were off to Japan. 

Back in Japan

"It's great to be home" Yusuke said as he leapt out of the plane. The others followed. Riku and Kurama carried Hiei and Nami to the waiting vehicles. "Because I used two, they still have four hours left" Kurama said. "They can use my bed" Yukina said as they piled into the van. 

When they reached Genkai's temple they saw a large crate. "Hey granny, what's with the crate" Yusuke asked. "I don't know, some UPS guys said it was for Riku" Genkai replied. Riku dropped Hiei and ran to the crate. "Bout time it got here" he said. With a slash of his claws, the crate fell to the ground in pieces. Everyone's eyes widened. Standing where the crate use to be was a brand new costume chopper. The tank and rear fender had an ice blue background with blood red flames. "Jesse did a perfect job" Riku said as he admired his bike. "You mean Jesse James?" Yusuke asked. "Who's he?" Yukina asked. "Only one of the most famous motorcycle makers in the world" Kuwabara said. "He's made bikes for some of the most famous people" Yusuke said. "Why is he named after that outlaw?" Yukina asked. "He's a decedent of the guy" Yusuke said. "This baby cost me eighty grand but it's worth it" Riku said. "Eighty thousand dollars for a bike?" Botan said. "It's a custom bike" Riku replied.

"I'll take Nami to Yukina's room" Kurama said. "I'll take shrimp" Kuwabara said as he lifted Hiei over his shoulder. They headed for Yukina's room and set them down on her bed. "I'm hungry" Kuwabara said as he headed for the kitchen. Kurama shook his head and looked at the two sleeping demons. Nami was getting cold so she rolled over and snuggled into Hiei. Her head rested on his chest. Hiei's body instinctively looped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I'm glad I brought this along" Botan said as she pulled a camera from her purse. "They look so happy in each other's arms" she said as she snapped away. 

"As soon as they wake up you can move in with me" Yukina said to Crystal. "I think I'll like it here" Crystal replied. "Hey Yukina, care for a ride" Riku said from outside. "Sure" Yukina said as she hurried over to Riku. He handed her a helmet that came with the bike. "Hold on tight" Riku said as he started the engine. Yukina looped her arms around his waist and they were off. 

Somewhere in the demon world 

"My lord, Riku and his friends have returned to Japan" Dusk said as he bowed before the figure on the thrown. "Good, have we confirmed the girl's identity?" the figure asked. "She is indeed the demon slayer Nami my master" Dusk replied. "Send him in" the figure commanded to two guards. The two bowed and opened two large doors. A man walked in. He wore a white trench coat that was closed. A hat shadowed his face.

"Why have I been summoned here you majesty" the man asked. "I have some news that might interest you" the figured replied. "And what might that be?" the man asked. "It involves an old acquaintance of your, Nami" the figure replied. "You have found her?" the man asked. "Yes, she now resides at the temple of Genkai. I trust you know where that is?" the figure asked. The man nodded. "Thank you your majesty" the man said before turning around and leaving. 

"Dusk" the figure said. "Yes you majesty" Dusk asked. "Keep an eye on him. If he fails I want you and your clan to go on standby until further orders" the figure replied. "Understood" Dusk said before disappearing into the shadows. 

"Why don't you just send me in pop?" the voice of a teenaged boy asked. He had pale skin, red stripes on his cheeks, long spiky silver hair that went to his waist and was tied in a ponytail, and two bat like wings. Two bull like horns protruded from the sides of his head.  He had red eyes with white pupils. He wore a black leather jacket and black pants. "Patience Demonus, you should know not to play your aces so soon" the figure replied. "I guess I can wait" Demonus said. "Good, why don't you go back to that slut of yours" the figure said. "Amai is no slut" Demonus replied angrily. "Calm yourself, I was only joking" the figure replied. Demonus headed out the door. 

"You feeling okay?" a girl asked. Demonus looked behind him and smiled. "Don't worry Amai, just a little stressed out" he said. Amai had waist length blond hair and misty gray eyes. She wore a green vest and a matching skirt. In her hand was a sword with three emeralds on the hilt and sheathed in a red sheath. "He sent Dusk out first again, didn't he?" Amai asked. "I'm his son and second in command but I haven't had any action since the invasion" Demonus said as he sat down. "I'm sure he'll send you. Dusk and his clan aren't the most reliable bunch" she said as she sat next to him. "I guess your right. Let's go terrorize a few towns" Demonus said as he stood up. "Alright, it'll give me a chance to try out some new vines I found" she said. "You kitunes and your plants" he said as he walked away. "Half Kitsune" she said as she caught up to him. "Right I forgot about the cat part" he said. "Stop teasing" she said as she hit him playfully. 

"I swear she's making him weak" a deep voice said from across the halls. "A girl will do that to a guy. Not even the prince is immune" another figure said. "Will you stop playing with those cards" the deep voiced one said angrily. "They call me Ace for a reason" the other figure said as he came out of the shadows. Ace wore a black tuxedo, a black cape, and a top hat. His face was concealed by a mask that was red on the right and black on the left. He was five foot eight in height. In his hands was a deck of cards. "I don't know how someone like you is a general" the other figure said as he to left the shadows. He was ten feet tall and covered in samurai armor. His face was concealed by the visor. In his hand was a massive sword with skulls hanging off the bottom of the hilt. "Your to bloodthirsty for your own good Kane" Ace said. Kane snorted and walked off. 

"He has to short a temper" Dusk said as he appeared from the shadows. "Shouldn't you be tailing that guy" Ace asked. "I have Azeri tailing him as we speak" Dusk replied. "That half breed?" Ace asked. "She may be a half breed but she's reliable enough. Why do you think I made her part of my clan?" Dusk replied. "She's not even that evil I mean she only joined you so her family can live in your temple" Ace said. "Doesn't matter as long as she does a good job in battle" Dusk replied. "Whatever" Ace said. Dusk disappeared back in the shadows. 

In the human world 

The man that met with the figure on the throne leapt out of the portal to the demon world. "I have never seen so many fine specimens. Well now that Nami has been found I can finally carry out my plan. Won't she be surprised when she sees me again" he said as he headed in the direction of Genkai's temple. In the shadows a figure followed him. _Good he doesn't know I'm tailing him. I won't fail my mission _the figure thought. 

Who is this man interested in Nami? Who are Demonus, Ace, Dusk, and Kane working for? Find out in later chapters. 

Thanks for sending in the ideas for you characters. It was a real help. Though I wasn't expecting so many bad but really good characters. They're more difficult to use than the all bad or all good characters. I'll do my best to use them. Hope you don't mind being part of Dusk's clan but we'll learn more about him in later chapters. Two were introduced in this chapter. 

Amai was created by Amai Kaminari.

Azeri was created by Saiouri17 

Next chapter, the man in white arrives at Genkai's and we learn about Nami's past. Review please and keep sending in the character ideas. You can do more than one. 


	42. Nami's Fear

Chapter 42

Nami's Fear

It had been five days since the group came back from America. One the third day the group had played spin the bottle and as usual Hiei refused. But when Botan showed him a few photos and threatened to show them to his friends in the Makai he eagerly joined the game. In the end he kissed Yukina once, Keiko once, Crystal twice, Botan three times, and Nami four times. 

He was now lying in a tree just outside Genkai's temple. With Riku around Hiei had stopped being as protective of Yukina but still didn't take any chances. "Hey there fire shrimp" Nami said as she appeared on the branch in front of him. He glared at her and struggled not to blush from how much skin her outfit exposed. "What are you looking at?" she asked suspiciously. "Do you ever wear something other than leather?" he asked. "No" she replied. "Slut" he mumbled. "What'd you call me?" she said angrily. "I said you look like a slut in that outfit" he replied. "I bet you like it" she said. "What?" he said trying to sound surprised. "AWW, am I embracing you?" she said mockingly. She ducked a katana swung and disappeared into the forest. "Devil bitch" Hiei mumbled. 

"There you are" Yukina said from the ground. Hiei looked down and saw his sister in her ever-cheerful mood. "What is it sis?" he asked as he jumped down. When no one else was around Hiei would call her sis instead of just Yukina. "Well as you know Kurama's birthday is in a few days and I was wondering if you'd like to join Riku and me on some shopping" she said. Hiei thought about it for a while. Every time Riku and Yukina went shopping they'd always end up making out somewhere. Even though he respected and trusted Riku he still didn't like the thought of someone's tongue in his sister's mouth. "Very well" he said. He followed Yukina to where Riku was waiting on his chopper. "Sorry Hiei, only room for two" Riku said as Yukina put her helmet on. "I can keep up" Hiei said. Riku nodded and put his helmet on. With a kick he started the engine and was off. Hiei flitted off to follow them.

A few hours later

The three arrived back at Genkai's. They had no luck in finding anything but they still had a few days. Yukina got off Riku's bike and headed for the temple. "I'll get lunch ready" she said over her shoulder. Riku and Hiei nodded and Riku put his chopper in a small garage he had built in one night. 

"Excuse me" a voice said from the stairs. Riku and Hiei both looked to the source. Standing there was a man dressed in a white trench coat and wearing a white hat. He had a long face and a pointed chin (sorta like Seito from Rurouni Kenshin). The hair that the hat didn't cover was gray. In his right hand was a cane. "Who might you be?" Riku asked. "My name is Shinzu, Dr. Shinzu" he replied. "What do you want here?" Riku asked. The guy didn't seem dangerous but Riku's instincts said otherwise. "I was wondering if you know a girl by the name of Nami" Shinzu asked. "I've never heard of anyone coming here just to see Nami" Riku said. "Well I'm an old friend of hers. I guess you could call me her adopted father" he said. "She's not here but has a knack for popping out of nowhere. You can wait inside" Riku said as he turned around and headed back to the house. Shinzu followed. Hiei had a bad felling so he went to the house as well.

"Riku lunch is almost ready. Who's he?" Yukina asked pointing to Shinzu. "Dr. Shinzu, he says he's an old friend of Nami's" Riku said. "Can I get you anything?" she asked Shinzu. "Some tea would be nice please" he replied. "Okay" Yukina said as she headed back to the kitchen. Shinzu took a seat on the couch. Hiei took his spot in the corner. Yukina came back in and handed him a cup off tea. "Thank you" he said as he started to sip. 

Yukina headed back to the kitchen and found Riku strapping his sword on. "What is it Riku?" she asked. "There's just something not right about that guy. Call it wolf instinct but I think he's not human" Riku said. The guy did smell like a human to him but demons could easily hide their true scent from him. 

Yukina went back to making lunch. She heard a tapping sound on the window. She looked to it and saw Nami waiting to be let in. Yukina hurried over to her and opened the window. "Thanks Yukina" Nami said as she slide in. "There's a man waiting for you in the living room. He say's he's an old friend of yours" Yukina said. "Really?" Nami said. Yukina nodded. "Probably some demon out for revenge" Nami said. "Actually, he looks very old" Yukina said. "Do you know his name?" Nami asked. "He said his name was Dr. Shinzu" Yukina replied. Nami froze. "Did you say Dr. Shinzu?" she asked slowly. Yukina nodded and could tell something was wrong. She saw something she never thought she'd see in Nami's eyes, fear. Nami, the girl who could beat Hiei at every fight they had, who never backed down from a challenge, who had earned the right to be called the worlds best demon slayer, was afraid. "Stay here Yukina" Nami said. She then ran to the living room. 

When she entered and saw who it was she froze again. Y-you" she said with fear in her voice. Shinzu looked at her and smiled. "Hello Nami" he said. Hiei saw the look in Nami's face. _She's afraid?!_  He thought. He knew if this guy could scare Nami then he was trouble. He and Riku both grabbed their sword handles. Shinzu noticed this. He pulled a small remote with a weird antenna sticking out of it. With a push of a button everything around them went disappeared. They were now in a black void. 

"Where are we?" Nami asked. "We're in a different dimension. I don't want your friends to ruin our reunion" Shinzu said as he walked to her. "My you've become quit an attractive young woman since I last saw you" he said as he admired Nami's body. "But your dead" Nami said. "Did you forget about the Safe Room" Shinzu replied. "What do you want?" Nami asked. She really wished she had her scimitars at the moment. "I want you back Nami. I've been searching for you sine the day you left" he said. "I refuse to go back with you" she sad defiantly. "Oh but you must. Do you remember the words Project Fallen Angel?" he asked. Nami backed away from him. "No I won't be part of your evil plan" she said. "You don't have a choice" he said as he walked toward her. "You have five days to leave those friends of yours. Otherwise they will meet a very tragic end. Especially that fire demon you seem to be smitten with" he said. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Don't play dumb with me. I saw the look in your eyes when you saw him" Shinzu replied. "Don't you dare hurt them" Nami said angrily. "I won't if you come back. Remember, five days" he said. He pushed the button on the remote again. Nami found herself back in Genkai's living room. "Where'd he go?" Hiei said as he looked around. 

"He's gone for now" Nami said as she sat on the couch. Riku could tell she was trying to hold back tears. Yukina rushed in to comfort her. "Nami, who was that guy? He said he was your adopted father" Riku said. "No, that monster is no father of mine" Nami said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Then who was he?" Riku asked. "H-he's…he's…he's my…*sigh*…he's my creator" she said. Everyone gasped. "What do you mean creator?" Hiei asked. "He's the one who created me" she replied. "Created?" Riku asked. "I wasn't born like the rest of you, I was created in a human lab. The scientists there were experimenting on creating demon hybrids by mixing the DNA of different demon species. I was the angel/devil experiment. My parents were donors and I doubt they had any choice in the matter. I was born from a tank not a mother. At first life wasn't so bad but when I turn five the place turned to hell. When I was thirteen I escaped and destroyed the lab along with all the scientists. But one survived, the one who created me and ran the whole operation, Dr. Shinzu" she said. "So you were created in a lab?" Yukina asked. "Yes, and I never want to go back to that life again" Nami said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

 "He wants you back doesn't he?" Hiei asked from a corner. Nami nodded. "Don't worry, we won't let him take you back. Is it alright if I tell the others?" Riku asked. Nami nodded. Hiei growled at the thought of Nami being taken away. _Wait, why do I care so much? _He thought. 

Nami looked over to Hiei. He looked to be deep in thought. _Me, in love with fire shrimp? That old man is crazier than I thought. Then again, he is one of the most determined guys I know and he's got a pretty nice ass. Okay stop thinking about things like that. This is Hiei were talking about. I should worry more about the good doctor than how cute Hiei is. Where did that cute part come in? _she thought.  

"Hiei, why don't you make sure he's left the area" Riku said. Hiei nodded and flitted off. "We'll tell the others when they get back here" Riku said as he looked out the window for any signs of trouble. "Don't worry Nami, we're all here for you" Yukina said. "Thanks" Nami said as she forced a smile. 

So Nami came from a lab and the scientist who made her wants her back. Next chapter, a certain fire demon discovers his              true feelings. Review please.


	43. True Feelings

Chapter 43

True Feelings

It had been two days since Shinzu's visit. Nami had been living at Genkai's temple for safety. She did her best to act normal but the others could tell Shinzu had changed her. She was more cautious when venturing outside and had problems getting to sleep at night. When she did get to sleep she would be haunted by memories of the lab and Shinzu. 

She was now sitting in the living room drinking some soda to calm her nerves. "Hey Yukina could you get me another" she called. No response. "Yukina?" she said again, still no response. She got up and headed for the dinning room. 

She found Yukina lying on the counter swapping spit with Riku who was on top. _I'm in grave danger from some crazy doctor and those two still can't keep their hands off each other. She'll be distracted for a while _Nami thought as she got her own soda. She headed back to the living room and slumped on the couch. 

The front door opened and Crystal walked in with a shopping bag in each hand. "Hey Nami" she said cheerfully. "Where have you been?" Nami asked. "Kazuma took me shopping" she replied. Nami sweatdropped. Since arriving in Japan Kuwabara had taken Crystal to the movies four times, shopping six times, and dinner two times. "Hey Crystal, where do you want all this stuff?" Kuwabara asked behind a mountain of shopping bags. "In my room silly. Why don't you wait out here until I drop off these bags and help you?" she said. "Oh no I'll carry all of them for you" he said as he scooped all the bags in his arms. "Kazuma, be careful" she said. "Don't worry my love this is no problem for Kazuma Kuwa…AHHH" he said as he fell down the stairs. Crystal flattened her ears on her head so she couldn't hear the sounds of breaking bones crashing down the stairs. When it was over she rushed to Kuwabara's side. "Kazuma, are you okay?" she asked. Kuwabara didn't reply but he did have swirls in his eyes. Crystal examined him and found that he did have quit a few broken bones. 

"Hold on, I'll get Yukina" she said as she hurried back up the stairs. She rushed back inside and headed for the kitchen. Riku and Yukina were still going at it. Crystal sweatdropped. _They've been going at it since I left and that was five hours ago. How can two demons hold their breath that long? _she thought. "Will you two give it a rest, Kazuma needs help" she said. Riku and Yukina broke and looked at her. "He's tough, he can take care of himself" Riku said. "No with both his legs broken" Crystal replied. "Riku as much as I love kissing you, I have to help Kazuma right now" Yukina said. Riku sighed in defeat and rolled off her. "Come on" Crystal said as she grabbed Yukina's hand and pulled her to Kuwabara. 

Riku stood up and decided to help them carry his adopted sister's bags. "Bout time you two stopped" Nami said. "She's my girlfriend what do you expect?" Riku replied. "You two are either making out or staring at each other all day" she said. "Oh don't get started on staring at each other. Since Shinzu left, I've noticed how you look at Hiei" Riku said. "What are you talking about" Nami said wish a faint blush on her face. "Don't play dumb with me. You've fallen for Hiei but you're to stubborn to admit it" he said. "Yea right wolf boy" she said. "Then why haven't you two had a single fight for the past two days. Usually it looks like World War Three in here but not since Shinzu came. Admit it, you like Hiei" he said. "Oh so since I haven't fought Hiei in two days I like him? I don't have to put up with this" she said as she got up and headed out the door. 

She just had to be away from everyone at the moment. She took off into the woods. For the past two days Botan and Keiko would tease her about liking Hiei. Nami would always try to slug them but they would somehow dodge. _Why does everyone say I like fire shrimp? He's nothing but a stubborn, short-tempered, cute, shrimp sized jerk. Wait where'd the cute part come in. I really need some rest _she thought. She started to look around for a good tree. 

It was then she realized someone was in watching her. She looked around a little and sensed who it was. _Hiei? Why would he be out here? _She thought. _Could he be watching out for me? Staying in the shadows until something attacks me _she thought. A smile crept on her lips at the thought of him protecting her. _Realty check, Hiei would never want to protect me. Why did I like that thought? _'Because you like Hiei'a voice said. _Who are you?_ 'I'm you Nami or at least the part that can admit you like, no love Hiei' it replied. _I do not like that fire shrimp _Nami replied. 'Yes you do. Come on you can tell me I can keep a secret'the voice said. _All right, if it will get you to shut up I do have a small crush on him. There you happy? _Nami thought. 'For now' the voice said before stopping. Nami sighed and continued to look for a good tree. _So what if I like Hiei. It's not like he feels the same way _she thought. 

Up in the trees Hiei was having a similar debate. _Why do I care if she goes out alone? _He thought. 'Cause you can't bare the thought of losing her' a voice in his head said. _Like I would ever fall for a girl. Let alone a bitch like her _Hiei replied though he felt kind of bad for calling her a bitch. 'Then why are you following her?' the voice asked. _I…er…I…oh shut up. I don't like Nami and that's the bottom line cause I said so. _'Stubborn to the end' the voice said before disappearing. _Stupid voice in my head _Hiei thought. _I think it's time for another fight _he thought as he followed Nami. 

Nami finally found a good tree and hopped onto one of the branches. _It's been days since I've been in a tree. Beds may be nice but the fell of bark under you is so much better _she thought as she relaxed on the branch. Hiei came to mind. _He's still following me. So what if I have a crush on him I'd never tell anyone _she thought_. _

Hiei appeared on the branch in front of her. She almost jumped in surprise but her pride stopped her. "What do want fire shrimp?" she asked trying to his her nervousness. _He has such a sexy body. Stop that _she thought. Hiei was staring at her. _She's got a pretty nice rack there. Where'd that come from? _he thought. A very faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "I want you out of my tree" he said. "What do you mean, your tree?" she asked. "You're in the tree I sleep in, now get off" he growled. "No" she said defiantly. "I'm not gonna asked you twice, now get off" he said. "There's plenty of trees out here go use one of them" she replied. "This is the only tree I sleep in so you find another" he said. "My aren't we spoiled. Did your daddy not give you enough spankings when you were a kid?" she asked mockingly. 

That did it. In all his life, Hiei hated it when people joked about his father. He may not have known the guy or even know what he looks like but no one jokes about the demon who gave his life to be with the ice demon Hiei called mom. His anger boiled until it took over. He had no control over what he said next. "Well at least I'm not some fucked up lab rat" he said. He instantly regretted saying that when he saw the look in Nami's eyes. Her eyes had widened and had a mix of sadness and surprise in them. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I HATE YOU!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" she yelled. She jumped of the tree and ran at top speed toward the temple. Hiei could see tears falling in her path. 

He placed his hand over his heart. To his surprise, it hurt. He thought about what she said. _She hates me. Why does that hurt so much? _He thought. He leaned against the tree. When Nami said that there was nothing but anger and hate in her eyes and Hiei knew she meant every word. _What have I done? _He asked himself. He started running to the only one who could help him, Kurama. 

Nami was still running back to Genkai's. Hiei had called her the worst thing possible. He could have called her anything else and she would have brushed it off but lab rat. That was the only name that hurt her more than anything else. It reminded her so much of her past in the lab and she hated it. 

When she reached Genkai's she leaned against the wall. It wasn't long until she broke down crying. _How could he? He knows how much I hate my past. Why did I fall for him? He's just a heartless jerk who only cares about himself _she thought. 

Yukina came around the corner to investigate some strange sounds. When she found Nami crying her eyes out she rushed to the half devil's side. "What's wrong Nami?" she asked. Nami looked up and leaned on Yukina for support. She put a comforting arm around her. "How can you and that asshole be twins?" she cried. "What'd he do this time?" Yukina asked. "He…he called me a lab rat" Nami replied. Yukina had the sudden urged to pound her brother into the ground with a hammer then pull him out and do it again, which wasn't something a sweet girl like her often thought about. "You want me to have Riku teach my brother a lesson?" Yukina asked. "No Hiei doesn't deserve such mercy" Nami said. "I'm sorry this happened but you should know more about Hiei. He doesn't always mean what he says" Yukina said. "But he sounded like he meant it" Nami replied. "Yes but I know he doesn't think of you like that. Call it knowledge between twins. Now, let's get you cleaned up" Yukina said as she helped Nami to her feet. "Thanks Yukina" she said. "Don't mention it" Yukina replied. 

A few hours later 

Kurama reached his house after a nice day with Botan. He would have come back later but a war in the Middle East caused an increase in dead souls Botan had to bring to Spirit World. She had to cancel earlier than expected. Kurama unlocked the front door and went in. "Mother, I'm home" he called out. No response. "Must be at work" he thought out loud as he headed for his room. Along the way he examined himself in a mirror. "My hairs a mess" he said. He headed for the bathroom to fix it. 

After spending thirty minutes getting his hair just right he headed for his room. He went in and grabbed some cloths from the draws. He turned around to start changing and jumped in surprise when he saw Hiei glaring at him from the corner. "How long have you been here?" Kurama asked. "About an hour before you came back. You really shouldn't waist so much time in the bathroom" Hiei replied. "What brings you here my friend" Kurama asked as he sat on his bed. 

"Nami" Hiei replied. "Hiei, are you having girl problems?" Kurama asked slyly. "It's not like that fox" Hiei growled. "Then what is it?" Kurama asked. "Well me and Nami got into another fight" "I was wondering when you would" "Don't interrupt me" "Sorry, continue" "Well we got into a fight and she made a joke about my father. As you know I let my anger take over when someone does that and I called her a fucked up lab rat" he said. Kurama winced. "Bad move" he said. "I know but when I said that she said she hates me and than took off" Hiei replied. "Well can you blame her?" Kurama said. "I guess not but the part that bothers me is that it hurt when she said it. I felt a strange pain in my chest. And for some reason I don't like seeing her sad" Hiei said scratching his head. Kurama couldn't help but smile. _He's in love with Nami _he thought. He started to chuckle. "What's with you fox?" Hiei asked. "Hiei, your in love with Nami" Kurama said. Hiei's eyes widened and a blush stained his cheeks. "I do not" he growled. "Then why are you blushing?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned his back to the kitsune. "I don't have time for weak emotions like love and don't care about anyone" Hiei said. "What about Yukina?" Kurama asked. "Well she's my sister, of coarse I'm supposed to care and protect her" Hiei said. "Riku seems to be doing a nice job" Kurama said. Hiei growled. "That's beside the point. The point is, your in love with Nami but your to stubborn to admit it" Kurama said. Hiei had no response to that. Instead he jumped out the window and into the night. 

_What's that fox thinking? Me? In love? Don't make me laugh. If I ever fell in love it wouldn't with Nami _he thought. At thinking her name she came to mind. He thought about the was her silvery blue hair glistened in the sunlight, her blue eyes that looked so mush like the sky, her goddess like body, her bravery and stubbornness in battle, her heavenly scent, and how she sort of floats when she walks. He then stopped in his tracks. _The fox is right; I am in love with Nami. I gotta find her _he thought as he sped to Genkai's temple. 

When he reached it he looked around for Nami. He first cheeked the stairs but only found Kuwabara making moves on Crystal, he cheeked the house but only found Riku and Yukina making out on the couch, he cheeked the training room but only found Genkai meditating, so he decided to check the surrounding forest. 

He found her sitting at the base of a tree at the top of a hill looking at the stars. He cautiously made his way to her. "Nami" he said gently. She turned around and glared at him. "What do you want" she asked angrily. Hiei approached her and carefully put his hand on her shoulder. Nami seemed a bit surprised by this but still glared at him. "I'm sorry about what I said about you earlier" he said. He didn't care if he wasn't acting like his usual self. This was the woman he loved and if he didn't swallow his pride he would lose her. Nami's expression gentled. He took a seat next to her and was surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said. I don't really hate you. I just don't like it when people talk about my past" she said. 

He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "What did they do to you?" he asked. "When I was five they started conducting experiments on me. They injected me with poisons to see how long it took my immune system to get rid of it. It didn't kill me but it hurt so much. They also cut off my arms or legs to see how long it took them to grow back. I always went to bed in so much pain. The endurance tests they gave me made me more and more powerful until I was strong enough to fight back. I escaped and destroyed the place. But because I was half angel and half devil no other demon culture would take me in. I became an outcast and eventually a demon slayer. You guys are the first friends I've ever had" she said. 

"I know how that feels. My mother and father knew they were breaking sacred laws when they mated but they didn't care. My father was killed by the koorime before I was born. When Yukina and me were born I was thrown of the floating island and into the Makai. My mother killed herself a few months later. I was forced to grow up fast and by the time I was five, I was already an S-class demon. Every demon wanted my head so I spent most of my life staying one step ahead of them. I was taken in by a gang of thieves and taught how to use a sword and steal. When I was strong enough I went to find Yukina. I found out she had left to find me. After searching for her with no luck I learned of the Jagan eye. So I had it implanted on my forehead. I've never felt so much pain but when it was done I had the power to easily find Yukina. After regaining some of my power I started to search again. I met Kurama who became my only true friend. After stealing three artifacts I fought and lost to Yusuke. That's how I ended up here" Hiei said. "I sorry I said that about your father" Nami said. "It's okay. You didn't know any better" Hiei replied as he ran his hand through her hair. 

"If only Shinzu had died then I could live my days in peace" she said. "Your not going back to him are you?" Hiei asked. "I don't know. If I refuse he'll force me to" she said. "Nami, I won't let him take you from me" Hiei said fiercely. Nami gasped in surprise and looked at his face. She saw he really meant what he said. "Thank you" she said smiling. "Don't mention it" Hiei replied. They closed their eyes as they closed the gap between their lips. 

Their lips were millimeters apart when a spirit blast headed for them Hiei pulled Nami out of the way as the blast destroyed the tree. They both looked to the source and saw Shinzu pointing a finger at them with a smirk on his face. "You basterd we were so close" Nami growled. "I was watching the whole thing. I know with him around you'll never leave on your own free will" Shinzu said angrily. "I won't let you take her" Hiei said gripping the handle of his katana. "I was trying to avoid doing this but you leave me no choice" Shinzu said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote with a dial on it. He turned the dial. When he did Nami started to scream in pain. Hiei turned around and saw she was clutching her head. "Nami" he said as he ran to her side. "Make it stop" she cried as she rolled on the ground. All of the sudden she stopped. She calmly stood up. "Nami, what's…" he was cut off when she punch his face and sent him flying into a tree. He looked at her and saw her eyes were completely blank. 

"What did you do to her?" Hiei growled to Shinzu. "It's a little safety precaution. You see, Nami had a chip put in her brain when she was born. It gives me complete control over her" he said. "Nami fight it" Hiei said to her. "She can't hear you, she only obeys me" Shinzu said. 

He pulled her scimitars from his coat and tossed them to Nami. She easily caught them. "Now get rid of the disguise and show us your true form" Shinzu said. A black aurora surrounded Nami. With a screamed her body erupted in a purple explosion. Hiei shielded his eyes. When it died down he gasped at what he saw. Nami's hair was now spiky, her nails had changed to claws, two black angel wings had sprouted from her back, her eyes were still blue but now had white pupils, and she had a devil like tail. "Say hello to Nami's true from and the true purpose behind Project Fallen Angel, to create the ultimate demon weapon" Shinzu said in triumph. 

Hiei watched helplessly as she flew to Shinzu's side. "Don't bother following us or I'll have her attack you. Come Nami let's test your new power" Shinzu said. Nami bowed and followed him into the forest. Hiei collapsed to the ground as tear gems fell from his eyes. "I failed her. I failed to protect the woman I love" he said. 

The bushes started to shake. Out of them came Riku, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan. "Riku said he picked up Shinzu's scent and…" Yusuke stopped when he saw Hiei. "Where is she?" Botan asked. "He took her. That slimy basterd took her" Hiei growled. He stood up and started to walk in the direction they disappeared. "Where are you going" Riku asked. "To get her back" Hiei said. "Don't rush into danger like that. We don't know what we're up against" Riku said as he grabbed Hiei's shoulder. Hiei stopped. "What did he do to her?" Botan asked. "He used some kind of device to control her. She has no freewill" Hiei said. "I should have known he'd pulled something like that" Riku growled. "So let's get her back" Yusuke said. "He's masked his scent so I can't follow him and Nami's been all over these woods today so there's no way I can track her" Riku said. "Then how are we supposed to find him?" Kuwabara asked. 

"I can help" a voice said from the trees. The group looked to the source and saw a shadow sitting on a tree. The shadow jumped down into the light. Standing there was girl with curly brown hair, golden brown eyes, a red skirt, and a black tan top with the word 'ANGEL' written in red letters and with horns on top of the letters. "Who are you?" Riku asked. "The names Tengoku" she replied. "Wait a minute your the Gate Keeper of Heaven and Hell" Botan said. "Correct Grim Reaper" Tengoku replied. "So how can you help us?" Yusuke asked. "I've been tracking that Shinzu guy for months. He managed to sneak out of hell, like a certain fire demon" she said glaring at Hiei. "It's not my fault you're lazy" Hiei replied. "Why did you go to hell?" Yusuke asked. "To steal some artifacts" Hiei replied.

"Why are you helping us?" Riku asked. "Koenma sent me when he heard Shinzu was causing trouble" Tengoku replied. "Whatever" Hiei said. "So you know where he is?" Yusuke asked. "Yep, and I've been sent to help get Hiei's girlfriend back and drag Shinzu back to hell" she said. "Wait a minute, Hiei and Nami aren't together" Kuwabara said. "I was watching from the trees and they seemed pretty close. Or was the lips closing together just my imagination?" she asked. "Seems the shrimps have been getting all mushy" Kuwabara said. Hiei slammed his fist into the back of Kuwabara's head, which knocked him unconscious. "Does anyone else have something to say" Hiei asked. Everyone shook his or her head. "Let's get going" Yusuke said as he lifted Kuwabara onto his shoulder. The group followed Tengoku to Shinzu's hide out. _I'll get you back Nami _Hiei thought.

In the demon world

Dusk made his way through the halls of the Demon King's palace. "Pssed" a voice said from the shadows. Dusk looked to the source. He saw a girl who was 5 foot 6 in height with short sleek chin length black hair, gray eyes, and wearing a black kimono with long sleeves. A wooden pole was tied to her back. "Azeri, what have you to report?" he said. "The good doctor got his hands on Nami but now Riku and his friends are going to rescue her. And the Gate Keeper Tengoku has joined them" she replied. "This is disturbing news" Dusk said rubbing his chin. "Should I tail them?" Azeri asked. "No, I'll do it, you head back to the clan" he said. Azeri bowed and disappeared back into the shadows. _Let's see how the Devil Wolf handles this _Dusk thought as he to disappeared.  

It's been awhile since I wrote a chapter that long. Seems Hiei and Nami were about to hit it off. Don't worry Shinzu will get what's coming to him. 

Tengoku was created by Sweetangel. 

Next chapter, the battle against Shinzu. Review and send in characters please.

                    


	44. Hiei's Sacrifice

Chapter 44

Hiei's Sacrifice

"How much further" Kuwabara whined. "A couple more miles" Tengoku replied. "So you're the Gatekeeper" Riku said. "Yep, that's me" Tengoku said. "What exactly is the Gatekeeper?" Yusuke asked. "Basically I'm the guard of Heaven and Hell" said Tengoku. "I bring the souls to Spirit World and she makes sure they stay in Heaven or Hell" Botan said. "So Shinzu was dead and in hell" Kurama said. "Yes, he managed to sneak by me" Tengoku replied. 

"Pick up the pace or I'll just leave you all behind" Hiei said impatiently. "I know you want to get your girlfriend back but the only way to beat Shinzu is if we work together" Tengoku said. After a few hours more walking they came across a mountain. 

"His lair should be in a cave" Tengoku said. "There" Riku said pointing at something. They all looked to where he was pointing and sure enough, there was a large cave. They headed for it. "I guess there's no point in sneaking around the doctor probably know we're here" Yusuke said. Everyone nodded and walked into the cave. 

"This place gives me the creeps" Kuwabara said. "I you don't like it then go back to that half wolf you like so much" Hiei replied. "Kazuma Kuwabara does not back down from a…" Kuwabara was cut short when Yusuke punch the back of his head. "What was that for" Kuwabara whined. "You were giving me a headache so I shut you up" Yusuke said. Kuwabara was about to reply when the group reached a set of doors. "He must be behind them" Kurama said. "I'd better get ready" Tengoku said. Her body was covered in a white light. When it died down she had transformed. She now had long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and white angel wings. She was dressed in angel robes. "Starting this out in your angel form I see" Botan said. "Yep" Tengoku replied. The others prepared their weapons. 

"On the count of five, we break down the doors" Yusuke said. Everyone nodded. "One…two…" "Five" Hiei said before kicking the door down. He then rushed in. The others shrugged and followed him in. The room they were in was completely dark with no light whatsoever. "I hate the dark" Kuwabara whined. Suddenly the room was lit up by a series of lights. They were in a large, dome shaped room. "Where is he" Hiei growled.

"So you've finally arrived" Shinzu said. They all looked up and saw Shinzu sitting in a recliner with Nami standing next to him on a balcony. "Nami" Hiei said taking a step forward. "Not so fast Hiei. If you want Nami, you'll have to get through them" Shinzu said. He held up a remote and pressed a button. The walls started to open to reveal multiple passages. Out of them came dozens and dozens of lizard demons. They all had a mechanical left arm, tail, right eye, and feet. "Some of my experiments in making half robot half demon warriors" Shinzu said. He snapped his fingers and they charged. 

"SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke's attack had no effect. "They have strong armor. Yusuke point your middle finger as well as your index finger" Riku said. Yusuke did as he was told. "Okay so now what?" he asked. "Shot" Riku said. Yusuke fired and the recoil sent him flying the other way (Like on Men in Black when Jay fires the cricket gun). It went right through one of the lizards and hit another killing both. "Man, what was that" Yusuke said as he stumbled back up. "That was the Spirit Magnum" Riku replied. Yusuke shot another and he went flying again. "I think I can get use to this" he said as he got to his feet. 

Riku nodded then charged the lizards. He, Hiei, and Kuwabara, slashed their way through the lizard ranks. Kurama and Tengoku were surrounded while protecting Botan. "ROSE WHIP" Kurama's sliced through two that had jumped toward them. "My turn" Tengoku said. She grabbed one of her feathers and pulled it out. "WHIP OF FAITH" the feather transformed into a white whip. "Impressive" Kurama said before slicing another. They kept the lizards from mauling Botan. 

"CRESCENT CLAWS" Riku's attack sliced through ten lizards. "SWORD GET LONGER" Kuwabara swung his sword around him and sliced all the lizards that had him surrounded. Hiei was fairing well and caught a glimpse of Nami and Shinzu. "You all hold them off. I'll get Nami" he said. He started to slice his way toward the balcony.  

Kurama winced as one of the lizards managed to slash his shoulder. Tengoku sliced it to pieces. "You okay?" she asked as she kneeled next to him. "He cut pretty deep" Kurama said. "Let me see it" she said. He moved his hand out of the way to let her examine it. "No problem" she said.  She placed her hand over the wound. It started to glow in a similar way as Yukina. After a few seconds it was completely healed. "Thanks" Kurama said as he stood up. "Don't mention it" she replied. 

Riku sliced through another one. "Is there any end to them" he said. He sensed something behind him and turned around. One of the lizards had snuck behind him and buried its fangs in his left arm. Riku winced and sliced it in two. "You okay" Kuwabara said. "I think it injected me with something" Riku said. He saw a few trying to sneak up on him. "CRESCENT CLAWS" nothing happened. "What the?" he said. "I bet your wondering what my creation did to you. Their venom locks away your spirit energy" Shinzu said. "Damit" Riku said. "Let's head back to Kurama" Kuwabara said. "I may not have any sprit energy but I still have my sword" Riku said as he sliced his way to Kurama and Tengoku. He looked behind him and saw a six lizards leaping toward him. "SHOTGUN" Yusuke's attack killed all six and a few more. "Thanks for the assist" Riku said. Yusuke nodded and sent another blast toward the lizards. 

Hiei had finally managed to slice his way through the ranks of lizards. There was nothing between him and Shinzu. "Shinzu" he said. "Well, well, it looks like Romeo has finally made it" Shinzu said. "Give Nami back" Hiei growled. "Let me think about that, no" Shinzu replied. "You'll regret the day you snuck out of hell" Hiei growled. "If you want me then you'll have to first beat her" Shinzu said pointing to Nami. She unsheathed her scimitars. "Deal with this nuisance" Shinzu said. Nami nodded and charged. 

She swung at Hiei but he managed to dodge. Their swords clashed sending sparks in various directions. They both jumped back. "I won't fight you Nami" Hiei said. She charged him again. He stopped her swings with his katana. "Nami fight his control. I know your stronger than this" Hiei said. She just continued to attack. Hiei deflected another swing and reluctantly kick her face. She recovered and landed on her feet. "Like I said I won't fight you Nami" Hiei said. He then sheathed his katana. "He must have a death wish. Finish him Nami" Shinzu said. Nami nodded.  

She charged again and kicked Hiei in the stomach and then in the face. Hiei didn't even try to defend himself. She jumped into the air and threw a Spirit Grenade at him. The explosion sent him crashing into the wall. "What a fool" Shinzu said. Nami disappeared and reappeared in front of Hiei. She grabbed him collar and threw him the other direction. She sheathed her blades and cupped her hands. A ball of fire gathered in her hands. "GRAND INFERNO" she threw her hands forward. A beam of fire shot out of them and headed straight for the injured Hiei. He closed his eyes as the flames hit. When the flames hit the ground an explosion ripped through the cave. The rest of the team looked over to the explosion. 

"Hiei can't take much more" Kurama said. "I guess it's time I cut the nice girl act" Tengoku said. Her body was engulfed in a black aurora. When it died down she had transformed again. A black robe covered most of her features but her face showed what had changed. She now had very pale skin, black hair, and two transparent devil wings. In her hand was a pole with a huge blade on the end. "What ever you do, don't look at her face" Riku said. "Why?" Yusuke asked. "Cause if you do, you'll die" Kurama said. "I'll take care of these nuisances" she said with a much darker voice. She charged the lizards and started to slice through them. She laughed with each kill. "Man is she scary" Kuwabara said. "This is her devil form. In it, she's pure evil. We'd better be careful around her" Botan said. 

As Tengoku slaughtered the lizards Hiei stumbled back up from the flames. A few seconds later, he fell to his knee. "That was entertaining now put him out of his misery" Shinzu said. Nami unsheathed one of her scimitars and charged. Hiei watched her as she got closer and closer. _I'm sorry Nami. I was to weak to save you _he said silently. She reached him and prepared for a downward swung. A single tear gem fell from Hiei's eye. Just before the blade made contact it stopped. He looked back up and saw a tear run down Nami's cheek. "What are you waiting for? Kill him" Shinzu said. "No" she replied. "What?" Shinzu growled. "I refused to kill Hiei" she said. Her voice showed she was struggling to speak. "We'll see about that" Shinzu said. He pulled out the remote connected with Nami's chip and turned the dial. Nami screamed in pain and dropped her weapon. She clutched her head as she struggled to resist. "Give in" Shinzu said. "No, I won't be used by you" she cried. Shinzu growled and turned the dial as far as it would go. Nami screamed even louder. 

"That's it fight it" Hiei said as her grabbed her shoulders. She continued to resist. "Remember you don't have to face this alone. I'm here and I'll never leave you" Hiei said. He pulled Nami toward him and caught her lips with his. Her eyes widened as he deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck. "No, no, no" Shinzu said. He was about to try to turn the dial more when a blast hit the remote and blew it up. The chip inside Nami's head also blew up. It knocked her unconscious. She broke the kiss and went limp in Hiei's arms. She was back to her normal form. "Nami wake up" he said. She didn't reply. 

The others rushed to his side. Kurama placed his fingers on her neck. "She's just knock out" he said. Hiei cradled her in his arms. Botan couldn't help but smile at the way he was acting. He was showing the side of him he only showed Yukina. 

"Dam you. Now I have to brainwash her if I want my plan to succeed" Shinzu growled. Hiei's eyes narrowed and he glared at the doctor. "Don't you ever lay a finger on her" he growled. "You leave me no choice" Shinzu said. His body was surrounded in a black smoke. When it died down he had transformed. He was now seven feet tall, with blue skin, fangs, claws, devil wings, a tail, ram-like horns, and red eyes. The only article of clothing left was his tattered pants. "I've injected myself with devil DNA for emergencies" he said. "Take care of Nami. He's mine" Hiei said. He threw his cloak off and readied his katana. 

Shinzu leaped down from the balcony and landed in front of Hiei. "Nami weakened you so you shouldn't be to hard to deal with" Shinzu said. He then swung a fist at Hiei. He managed to dodge and sliced Shinzu's hand off. Shinzu cried in pain and stumbled back. Hiei charged and leaped into the air. Shinzu smirked. In a few seconds his hand grew back and her used it to grab Hiei and slam him into the ground. Hiei cried in pain as his ribs broke. "Easy enough" Shinzu said. He then lifted his right fought and started to stomp on Hiei. 

Nami's eyes started to flutter open. "She's coming to" Botan said. "Where am I" Nami said. "Shinzu's lair" Riku replied. "Where's Hiei" she said as she sat up. Everyone looked toward the battle. Shinzu was still stomping on Hiei. "Hiei" she said as she got to her feet. She then fell to her knees. "What's wrong with me?" she said. "Your still weak from the chip blowing up" Kurama said. Nami watched helplessly as Hiei cried in pain.

"This one will end this battle" Shinzu said as he lifted his foot for a final stomp. Before it landed Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind the doctor. Black flames surrounded his fist. "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME" he slammed his fist into Shinzu's face. Both fighters fell to the ground. Hiei struggled to his feet. "That attack used what little spirit energy he had left" Kurama said. 

Shinzu groaned and stumbled back to his feet. "That was pretty impressive even though it was futile" he said. He then charged Hiei. _I have no choice _Hiei thought. His body was surrounded in black flames. "Wasn't he out of spirit energy" Yusuke said. "Oh no, that's not spirit energy. Hiei's using his life energy" Riku said. "But if he uses his life energy to summon the dragon there's no way he could survive" Botan said. 

Hiei looked at Nami. 'I'm sorry, but this is the only way. He must be destroyed now. Just remember, I'll always love you' he said telepathically. "Hiei, don't do it" Nami said. He turned his head his head back to Shinzu. "NOOOOOO" Nami cried. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" the black dragon shot out of his hand and flew toward Shinzu. Shinzu screamed but was silenced when the attack hit. The dragon crashed into the wall and dispersed. All that was left of Shinzu were ashes. Hiei smirked before falling to the ground. "Hiei" Everyone said as they rushed to him. Nami was in front. She was using the last ounces of her strength to reach him. 

She reached him and cradled his head in her arms. "Hiei, don't you dare die on me" she cried. No response. She couldn't fell a pulse. "At least breath" she cried. Everyone bowed his or her head in respect.  

Riku walked to her and placed his hand on Hiei's forehead. "What are you doing?" Nami asked. "I'm giving him some of my life energy" Riku replied. "But the venom severely weakened you" Botan said. "I can't let Hiei die, Yukina would kill me" Riku replied. His body was surrounded by a faint glow. "That's all I can give without losing consciousness. It should be enough to keep him going till I reach Genkai's. I've recovered just enough spirit energy to wind morph the two of us there though I may not be conscious when I reach it. Yukina will handle the rest" he said as he lifted Hiei in his arms. "If he's dies I'll kill you" Nami said. "I'll keep that in mind" Riku said before disappearing.   

"Take that!!!" Tengoku said as she killed the last lizard. She then headed for Shinzu's remains. "Get out here" she said. A transparent Shinzu floated out of the ashes. "AHHH a ghost" Kuwabara said as he hid behind Yusuke. The ghost tried to get away by Tengoku kicked it to the ground. "You're going to have a special place in hell" she said. She then grabbed him by his coat and dragged him away. "I guess I owe you all a thanks. Until we met again" she said as she exited the room.

"We'd better head back" Yusuke said. "Think you can make it on your own?" Kurama asked Nami. "I've recovered from the chip, don't worry" Nami said. They all headed back to Genkai's.  

A few hours later

The others arrived at the temple and found Riku lying on the couch with an energy drink in his hand. "What's with you" Yusuke asked. "Wind morphing with a passenger really drains a wolf. I'm surprised I'm still awake" Riku said. "How's Hiei?" Nami asked. "Yukina's still working on him. He's in critical condition" Riku replied. "Where is he?" Botan asked. "In my room" Riku replied. Nami pushed past everyone and rushed to Hiei. "I think we should wait here" Kurama said as they sat down. 

Nami found Hiei lying on Riku's bed with Yukina by his side. "Thank goodness your okay" Yukina said. "Any change" Nami asked. Yukina shook her head. "I did everything I could but I'm don't know if it'll be enough" Yukina replied. Nami took a seat next to the bed. "I'd better help Riku with that venom" Yukina said as she got up and headed out the door. She closed the door behind her. 

Nami looked at Hiei. He had bandages around his ribs and the arm he shot the dragon out of. "Thank you Hiei, no one's ever took such a risk to save me. You're the first guy I ever loved. Please just open your eyes" she said. No response. Nami broke down crying into the sheets. "I'm not dead yet" Hiei said weakly. Nami stopped crying and looked up and saw Hiei smirking at her. "Hiei!!!" she said happily. She threw her arms around his neck. "Watch the ribs" he yelped. "Sorry" Nami said blushing. "What happened to Shinzu?" he asked. "He was fired extra crispy" Nami replied. "That's what'll happen to any guy who tries to steal my girl" he said. Nami giggled. Hiei managed to sit up. Nami rested her head on his collarbone. 

"I thought I'd lose you that time" she said. "I can't die, at least not until I finally beat you in a fight" he replied. Nami smiled at his stubbornness and looked at his face. "You stubborn jerk" she said. "Shrimp girl" Hiei replied. Nami raised her head and kissed him. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He broke it and rolled them over so that he was on top and pinned her to the bed by her wrists. He smirked and caught her lips. She eagerly parted her lips and slid her tongue into his mouth. Hiei released her wrists and ran his hands down her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His thrust his tongue into her mouth and for awhile she couldn't breath. Hiei broke this kiss long enough for her to take a few breaths before kissing her again. They were gasping for air when the finally broke. They smiled at each other and got out of the bed. They opened the window and ran into the forest. 

"I'll go check on them" Kurama said as he got up from the coach. He headed for Riku's room and opened the door. "What the?" he said. "What is it Kurama?" Botan asked as she walked to his side. "They're gone" he said. "I bet they went to find a nice comfy tree" she said. "I guess your right" Kurama said as they headed back to the living room. 

"It seems they've left us" Kurama said. "Sounds like them" Yusuke said. "What should we do?" Kuwabara asked. "I doubt we'll find them so lets just head home" Kurama said as he and Botan walked out the door. "See ya tomorrow" Yusuke said as he followed them. "Bye Crystal" Kuwabara said as he headed out the door. 

That left Riku, Yukina, and Crystal in the room. "I'll change Riku's sheets" Crystal said as she got up and headed for Riku's room. Riku slammed his fist into the table and growled. "What is it Riku?" Yukina asked. "It's my fault" he said. "What is" She asked. "It's my fault Hiei had to do that to himself" "No it's not" "Yes it is. If I had transformed into the Devil Wolf that doctor would have been history in one blast. I can only transform when I'm near death and I was just out of spirit energy during the battle. I know the first Devil Wolf could transform at will so why can't I?" he said. "I'm sure there's a way don't be so hard on yourself" she said. Riku stood up. "If you want me, I'll be training" Riku said as he headed out the door. Yukina sighed and went to make dinner. 

Back at the cave 

"So much for that basterd" a girl said from the shadows. She had brown hair tied in a French braid and went slightly past he shoulders, blue eyes, and wearing a blue jacket, black jeans, and a purple long sleeve shirt. She turned around and gasped. Dusk was standing in front of her. "I should have know" he said. "Master Dusk, what a surprise" she said. "Naien, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Well you know how much I hate doctors who control other people" she said. "You should be training with the others" Dusk said. "Well they were getting boring" she said. "Just head back to the clan. I'll return after I report the doctor's defeat to the Demon King" Dusk said. Naien nodded and they both disappeared into the shadows. 

So, so, so sorry I didn't update sooner. For some reason I couldn't log onto fanfiction.net. I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is future chapters will contain more Hiei/Nami fluff. The bad news is they'll have few or no fights. And their fights were the highlights of most chapters. I'll do my best to add some more fights between them though they'll probably be making out in a tree after each one.  

Naien was created by Kaeru Soyokaze.

Next chapter, Rogato and Lila come to visit and they'll bring something special with them. Review please.                


	45. Babysitting

Chapter 45

Babysitting

Riku yelled as he sliced through a boulder. He disappeared and reappeared in front of another. In a blink of an eye, he sliced it into fifty smaller pieces. He landed and whipped some sweat from his face. Since Shinzu's defeat he had intensified his training. He had one goal in mind, to master his transformation to the Devil Wolf. So far he had only increased his power a little and got a few broken bones. 

_Time to get something to eat _he thought. He sheathed his sword and headed back to the temple. Five weeks had passed since Shinzu's defeat. The past few days had been quieter than usual because Kuwabara, Crystal, and Shizuru had all gone on a trip to a condo Crystal owned in Northern Japan. 

Along the way branch fell from a tree and hit his head. He looked up and saw Hiei and Nami making out in the tree. "You two are worse than me and Yukina" Riku said. They ignored him. He sighed and continued back to the temple.

He found Yukina making lunch in the kitchen. He walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist. "Miss me?" he said as he planted butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. "Where have you been?" Yukina asked. "I've been training in the mountains. It's not to far away" he replied. "Lunch will be on the table soon" she said. Riku nodded and headed for the table. 

After lunch he went to his room and changed into another pair of black pants and a black muscle shirt with his coat to top it off. He headed back to the living room. He found Yukina standing in his way with a depressed look on her face. "What's wrong Yukina?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm worried about you. Ever since Shinzu, you've been so cold to everyone. I'm afraid I might lose you" she replied. Riku pulled her closer. She was right. He'd spent the last few weeks doing nothing but training. He had spent less and less time with his friends and Yukina. 

"I'm sorry Yukina, I guess I'm just frustrated. Hiei almost died when I should have transformed" he said. "What happened to the wolf I fell in love with?" she asked. "He's right here" Riku replied. He lowered his face and caught her lips. Yukina was about to slide her arms around his neck when he pushed her onto the couch. He silenced her squeal of surprise by lying on top of her and pushing his lips on hers. She moaned and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. Riku eagerly accepted the invitation and moaned as he slid his tongue over hers. He broke it and looked lovingly in her eyes. "Is that what you were missing" he asked. She smiled and grabbed him by his coat collar. "Not quit" she said before pulling his face down. This time it was Yukina who slid her tongue into his mouth. His sharp fangs left tiny gashes on her lips and tongue but they only made her want him more. Riku left her mouth and traced his tongue along her jaw line. He licked his way to her ear and stopped. He took a moment to breath in her heavenly scent before licking his way to her neck. Her moans encouraged him to continue. He could feel his primal instincts tell him too make her his right then and there. He started to suck the spot on her neck where he would one day mark her as his. She had somehow taken his coat off and it now lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. She was starting to get really excited and felt warmth from her stomach. Riku grunted when he smelled her excitement. His wolf side had almost complete control of his actions. His hands made their way to the sash of her kimono and started to undo it.

Before anything could happen a voice made them freeze. "And I thought I was the devil of the family" an all to familiar voice said. They stopped and looked to the door. Standing there in his black, sleeveless trench coat was Rogato. He had both arms crossed over his chest and a sly smile on his face. Riku and Yukina scrambled off each other and sat on the couch with deep blushes on their faces. Yukina's kimono was a little loose around her. "Where's my coat?" Riku said. He looked down and picked it up. "Aren't you gonna welcome me?" Rogato asked. "What brings you here?" Yukina asked. 

Rogato was about to answer when her was interrupted. "Rogato could you help me with these bags" Lila said from outside. "Whops almost forgot" Rogato said as he headed out the door. Riku and Yukina followed him.

They found Lila waiting at the top of the steps with a bunch of bags at her feet. Yukina then noticed she had a pink bundle in her arms. "Lila, is that what I think it is" she said as she rushed to the wolf's side. Lila smiled and nodded. "Say hello to Sakura" Lila said. "You had a girl" Yukina squealed. The pup giggled when she saw Yukina. "I think she likes you" Lila said. Sakura had he father's golden eyes, tan brown skin, a full head of black hair, and a fluffy black tail. She was dressed in a pink dress. "She's so beautiful" Yukina said. 

Riku was frozen in place. "I'm an uncle" he mumbled. Rogato put and arm around his twin. "You'd better get use to being called Uncle Riku from now on" Rogato said. Lila handed her pup over to Yukina. "How old is she?" Yukina asked as she cradled the pup in her arms. "A little over two weeks" Lila replied. "I was wondering why you two had so many bags" Riku said as he walked to Yukina's side to admire his niece. "Yep over half this stuff is for her" Rogato said as he slid an arm around Lila's shoulder. "So is she an angel or a devil" Riku asked. "Surprisingly she's a perfect little angel" Lila replied. Yukina handed Sakura to her mother. "Ya mind helping us with these bags" Rogato asked. Riku nodded and helped his brother carry the bags into the temple. 

"Where do we put these bags" Rogato asked. "In the new guest room" Riku replied. They arrived at a door across the hall from Riku's. "This use to be a large storage space but Genkai had me and Yusuke clean it up and add the necessities" Riku said. The guest room had a dresser, a mirror, a lamp, a closet, a fan, and a queen-sized bed. "Not bad" Rogato said as he sat on the bed. "I guess it'll hold up" Rogato said as he bounced on it. "To what" Riku asked. Rogato winked at him. Riku understood what his twin meant. He gulped and headed for the living room. Yukina and Lila were sitting on the couch. Sakura was sound asleep.

The front door opened and in walked Kurama and Botan. "Hello all" Botan said cheerfully. She stopped when she saw Lila and what was in her arms. She rushed over to the couch. "Oh my god she's so adorable" she squealed. ""It's good to see you to Botan" Lila said. Kurama joined Riku and Rogato in the corner. "Where're Yusuke and Keiko?" Riku asked. "They went to visit Keiko's cousin" Kurama replied. They all decided to stay in the corner and watch the girls play with the pup. 

A few hours later 

"Do we have to?" Rogato whined. "Listen honey, Yukina, Botan, and I are going to go shopping and you, Riku, and Kurama have to watch Sakura for us" Lila said. "But we had some guy stuff to do" Rogato replied. Lila sighed and whispered something in hi ear. "You mean it?" Rogato asked. Lila nodded. "Alright guys, lets get the stroller" Rogato said. Lila kissed his cheek and followed Yukina and Botan out the door. "What did she promise you" Riku asked. "Wouldn't you like to know" Rogato said as he headed for his room. 

Half and hour later two wolves and a kitsune could be seen walking down the sidewalk. Rogato pushed the stroller with his daughter in it. They had to be careful since Sakura was to young to hide her demon traits. "Your brain is in your pants" Riku mumbled to his brother. "And I kept you out of Yukina's pants earlier today" Rogato replied. Riku blushed and looked down. Kurama shook his head in amusement. 

"Hey it's Shuichi (Is that how you spell Kurama's human name?)" a girl's voice said. "And Riku's with him" another said. Riku and Kurama both froze. They slowly turned around and saw a large crowd of fangirls running toward them. "Uh, we'll catch up to you later bro" Riku said. He and Kurama turned around and bolted the other way. "He's pretty hot to" one of them said. They all stopped in front to Rogato. "I got a daughter here" he said pointing to his giggling daughter. "Aw, he's married" "Oh well" the girls said. They then restarted their chase of the two canine demons. "Your daddy's little lifesaver" Rogato said to Sakura.

Meanwhile Riku and Kurama were running for their lives. "This is why I hate the city" Riku said. "You get used to it after awhile" Kurama replied. He looked back. "They're gaining" he said. "Let's pick up the pace" Riku said. 

"Is that Riku and Kurama?" Yukina said. Lila and Botan both looked out the shop window and saw the two with a bunch of rabid fangirls behind them. "They'd better keep their hands off my Kurama" Botan growled. "Don't worry they can handle themselves" Yukina said. "Why's Rogato not with them" Lila said suspiciously. 

Riku and Kurama ran into an alley. "Coast is clear" Riku panted. They both jumped to the top of one of the buildings. "Where'd they go?" one of the girls asked. "Let's fool them" Riku said. He and Kurama both knew ventriloquism. "How bout that dumpster" Riku said. Kurama smirked and nodded. "Looks like we lost them" Riku said. "I hope you're right" Kurama said. To the fangirls it sounded like it came from the dumpster. "In there" one of them said. "Aw man they found us" Riku said. "Let's make a break for it" Kurama said. The fangirls quickly nailed the lid shut. "Back to the club house" the leader said. The others picked up the dumpster and took it to their lair. "Nicely done" Riku said as he and Kurama high-fived. "Think you can sniff out Rogato" Kurama said. "It'll be tough but I'll do my best" Riku said. They jumped off the building and went to track Rogato down. 

They found Rogato sleeping against a tree in the park. Sakura was sitting in his lap and trying to catch a butterfly that flew around them. "Wake up" Riku said. Rogato's eyes opened. "So you finally lost them" he said as he rubbed his eyes. "No thanks to you" Riku said. "Let's head back to the temple" Kurama said. 

When they arrived Rogato lifted his daughter out of the stroller. "Hey Kurama, ya mind taking this back to my room" Rogato said motioning to the stroller. "Sure" Kurama said. He picked it up and headed into the house. 

Just then, the some trees crashed to the ground. Riku and Rogato looked to the source. Standing there was a large fire tiger. Its body was surrounded with flames. "Well, well, what have we here" Riku said. "Give me the child and I'll let you live" the tiger growled. "Fire tigers only eat children, he'd better not get his claws on Sakura" Rogato said as he held his pup defensively. "You want the pup, then you'll have to get through us" Riku said. The tiger roared and charged. "Riku are you crazy" Rogato said. "What?" Riku said. "It'll take us both to fight him and I have my hands full" Rogato replied. "Then what do you propose we do?" Riku asked. The tiger was getting closer. "Run" Rogato said before leaping into the forest. Riku soon followed. The tiger was at their heals. At that moment Kurama walked out. _Where are those two? _he asked himself.

Riku and Rogato were running for their lives and the life of little Sakura. "I've been doing a lot of running today" Riku said. "Here hold her" Rogato said. He handed Sakura to Riku. He then leapt into the air and turned around as wind gathered in his hand. "HOWLING CYCLONE" his attack blew a huge pile of trees into the tiger's path. The tiger was slowed down a little. Riku handed Sakura back to Rogato. They thought they were in the clear when the stopped dead in their tracks. They were on the edge of a cliff. They turned around and saw the tiger stalking toward them. "I'm tired of running" Riku said as he got into a fighting stance. Two blurs shot out of the forest and circled the tiger. In no time it lay in pieces. 

The two blurs landed and there stood Hiei and Nami. "Nice timing" Rogato said. "That dumb cat destroyed our favorite make out tree" Nami growled. She stared to kick the tiger's remains. "Calm yourself Nami, we'll find another tree" Hiei said. She gave it one last kick and turned to the two wolves. Rogato heard giggling and looked at his daughter. "Hey, I think she was having the time of her life" Rogato said. "She's defiantly your daughter" Riku said. "Who's kid" Nami said as she looked at Sakura. "His" Riku said pointing at Rogato. "She'd looked better in black, right Hiei" she said. "Hn" Hiei said. "Right Hiei" she growled. "Uh, sure" Hiei replied. "Everyone looks better in black to you two" Riku said. They shrugged and headed for the temple. Riku and Rogato followed.

The girls had arrived at the temple and were waiting for them with Kurama. "What took you" Yukina asked. "Fire tiger" Riku replied as he sat next to her. Sakura yawned and fell asleep in her daddy's arms. "I'll take her to bed" he said as he carried her to Riku's room. Since Riku was a light sleeper he was chosen to look after Sakura at night so her crib was in his room. Rogato returned and sat next to Lila. 

"So what now?" Rogato asked. "I'm gonna train" Riku said as he got up and headed out the door. "He's been doing that more often" Botan said. "What's with him?" Rogato asked. "He's determined to master his transformation to the Devil Wolf" Yukina said. "At least he's still a team player" Rogato said. "What do you mean" Botan asked. 

"Riku wasn't always a team player. Since he was thirteen he was a lone wolf until about a year ago. He was a lot like Hiei. He was quiet and didn't like crowds. Like he is now, he was a master of the sword and an expert with firearms. If he liked you, he worked with you but he'd often do things on his own and refuse any help. If you did try to help he'd knock you out. His only friends were Murakai, Damien, and our family" Rogato said. "He never told me that" Yukina said. "What happened a year ago" Nami asked. "He had one more friend. A guy named Kage (pronounced Ka-gay). He was the best gunman in the country. You give him any gun and he could hit his target. He could even fire those crappy flintlock pistols as accurately as any sniper rifle. He had a gift to predict where the bullet would hit. He was a laid back kind of guy who could stare Death herself right in the face and not flinch. No offense Botan. No one could ask for a more loyal and determined wolf for a friend. He also mastered every spirit weapon out there. The Spirit Gun, Shotgun, and Grenade. He even invented a few. The Double Barrel, Mini Gun, Rifle, and Flamethrower blasts were his creations. His most powerful was the Spirit Bomb. It was a combination of spirit energy and life energy. It was so destructive he had regrets about creating it. Riku respected him. Then came one fateful day"

Flashback

In the forests of Colorado the peace is shattered by the sound of gunfire. "All units fall back to the trenches" Riku yelled. "I doubt we can hold out for a few more hours" a wolf said (With a voice like Trunks). He had a red buttoned up jacket, dark blue pants, army style boots, black gloves, and a black cloak with a high collar that hid his lips. He had long black hair with two bangs at the side of his face and blue eyes. He had a scar over his right eye. Strapped to his body was an arsenal of guns. "Kage, your in charge" Riku said as he unsheathed his sword. "Riku we need you here" Kage replied. "The Dark Moon pack must not take this position. I'll go take out their leader while you hold them off" Riku said. He then ran into the woods. 

Kage sighed. "Alright I want machine guns on those hills. We have to hold out till reinforcements arrive" he said. Other wolf demons all took firing positions. He looked toward the enemy. They had sent a wave of soldiers at them. "Shot only when you know you'll hit something. Open fire!!!" Kage yelled. The wolves fired into the Dark Moon ranks. Kage pulled out two M-16s with the butts saw off so he could hold them like pistols. He fired semi-automatic shots into the enemy. When they ran out he threw them to the ground and pulled out two custom .45 pistols. He used five sets of these. The enemy just kept coming. He jumped on top of a ridge and pulled out a rifle with a sniper scoop. "Let's see how they like a 16 mm sniper rifle" he said as he took aim. He got an enemy officer in is crosshairs. With one shot to the head he was killed. Because the rifle was automatic he didn't have to eject the cartridge manually. He continued to take down officer after officer. 

"Kage, we're suffering heavy casualties" a soldier said. "Fall back to the upper ridge. Let's go!!!" he yelled. He ran to the front of the trenches. _I have to hold them off as long as possible _he thought. Yellow energy gathered in both fists. "DOUBLE BARREL" he fired a shotgun from both hands. The shot killed the enemies in the front but the ones behind continued while fire AK-47s at him. The bullets whizzed by him as he pointed all his right fingers forward. "MINI GUN" a yellow spirit blast shot out of each finger in a circular pattern. When he was done every enemy on the field lay dead. "CHARGE!!!" and officer yelled from the enemy trench. Another wave of Dark Moon troops ran out of the trench. A bullet hit Kage on the left shoulder. He clutched it and fell to one knee. "I'm not done" he said. Energy gathered in his right hand. "FLAMETHROWER" a yellow flame shot out of his hand and burned most of the enemies. But those that survived continued to charge. 

Kage growled as another bullet grazed his neck. "It's a good day to die" he said. He gathered more energy in his hand and lifted it above his head. The energy turned into a large ball. "You leave me no choice, SPIRIT BOMB" He threw the ball at the enemy. The resulting explosion killed those that were charging and destroyed the enemy's front trench. The few survivors in the trench began their charge. 

Kage watch as about 75 enemy troops charged toward him. He was completely out of spirit energy and could barely stand. He smirked and reached behind his back. He pulled out a gun that was made famous in the old west, known mostly as the Peacemaker. Though it was an old gun Kage had modified it to fire magnum bullets. It had an ivory handle with the letter K embroidered on the handle. "Six shots left" he said. He aimed and shot one of the soldiers. A bullet hit his abdomen. He staggered back but remained on his feet. He fired two more shots that hit two more enemies. A bullet hit him on his right thigh and another hit his left wrist. Blood poured out of the wound. He still remained standing. He fired his last three shots, which were all headshots. "Out" he said. No sooner had he said that, a bullet hit him right in the heart. This time he fell on his back. 

He closed his eyes expecting a finishing shot but only heard the screams off enemy troops. He tried to see what happened but couldn't move to much. A few seconds latter, Riku appeared above him. "Kage" he said. "Your late" Kage said weakly. "Hold on the medic's on his way" Riku said. "Don't bother. When I first picked up a gun I vowed to live by the gun and die by the gun. This is how I wanted it to end" Kage said. "Don't talk like that" Riku said. Kage reached into his jacket and pulled something out. "I want you to have this" Kage said. He opened his hand to reveal a shell cartridge. "This was the cartridge from the first bullet I fired. I guess you could call it my lucky charm" he said as he dropped it into Riku's hand. "Don't give up the fight" Kage said. He then closed his eyes and let Death claim him. "Rest in peace old friend" Riku said. 

End Flashback 

"Kage was given a hero's funeral. Riku blamed himself for his death. He said if he had stayed they would have been able to hold the enemy off until reinforcements arrived. Since then, the lone wolf inside him disappeared and he became the team player he is today" Rogato said. "Why wouldn't he tell us that?" Yukina said. "He doesn't like remembering that moment. Kage was the first real friend he had. He taught Riku how to fire a gun and they always fought side by side. They even took an oath of brotherhood" Rogato said. 

Riku walked back in. "I think that's enough training for today" he said. "He walked to Yukina and kissed her. "I'm heading for bed" he said when he broke it. He walked to his room and closed the door behind him. "We should be heading home to" Kurama said. He and Botan walked out the door and into the night. "See ya" Nami said as she and Hiei headed out the window. Yukina, Rogato, and Lila headed for their rooms. 

In his room Riku was deep in thought. He had heard what Rogato told everyone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Kage's cartridge. He had gone to Kage's grave as much as he could. The very coat he wore was a gift from Kage. At first Riku didn't like it but after Kage's death you could rarely catch him without it on. He sighed and thought back to his day he met Yukina. He was slowly turning back into the lone wolf but having her company kept him from changing back. The war with the Dark Moon pack was over and peace brought back to the land but at a heavy price. In all 52,000 demons were killed on both sides. Thousands more suffered from injury. It was a costly war that had to be fought. Everyone knew the reign of the Dark Moon pack over Rushmore had to end. Kage was one of the casualties in that belief. 

Riku heard his niece mumble in her sleep. He smirked and went to her crib. He and many others had fought that war so that Sakura's generation could live in peace. He would never want his niece or little brother Kai to get involved in the fighting. By age five, Riku was a warrior and had killed many. 

He headed back to bed and lay down. _No point in moping about it. Kage's dead and there's nothing I can do about it _Riku said as he closed his eyes. "OH GOD ROGATO!!! FASTER, FASTER!!!" Lila yelled from the guest room. Riku sat up in bed with a deep blush on his cheeks. "THAT'S IT…DON'T STOP!!!" she yelled again. _Can they keep it down? I bet Hiei and Nami were woken up and they're in the forest _he thought. He lay back down and tried to fall asleep again. The occasional scream from Rogato and Lila's room kept him up. 

Somewhere else in Japan 

In the forest covered mountains where few people dare go a temple stood on top of the highest peak. Thick walls surrounded it with warnings written on them. The area allowed for one to live with few intrusions from outsiders. 

Inside the walls a dojo with dragons on each corner and words written in a forgotten language carved on the pillars that held it up. Inside a group of warriors is preparing for battle. 

Dusk watched as his clan perfected their skills in battle. There were Azeri and Naien the fire masters. He looked at the others. One was a man about 5 feet 9 in height. He had silver hair in a ponytail similar to Riku's and green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a silver chain around his neck. He was swinging around a pair of twin daggers. "Javik the water master" Dusk mumbled. He looked at a member on his left. It was a girl around 5 feet 6 in height. She had black hair tied into a bun, silver-gray eyes, white ears on her head, and a stripped tail. She wore a white tube top, tight black shorts, black fingerless gloves, and knee-high boots. She wielded two Japanese swords. "Lita, the fierce tiger hanyou" Dusk mumbled. He then looked at the last two members left. One was a boy around 5 feet 11 in height. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a combat gi, similar to Goku's except the orange parts are gray but still a blue undershirt. He wielded a six-foot staff that ninjas call a Bo. He pulled the ends off and turned it into a pair of nunchucks. "Draco, our dragon assassin who'll take any job for the right price" Dusk mumbled. The last member was a boy around 5 feet 8 in height. He wore a standard ninja combat suit with metal gauntlets. His face was concealed by a scarf around his mouth but one could see he had deep brown eyes and shoulder length, spiky black hair. He held throwing stars in his left hand and a standard 20-inch ninja sword in his right. "My son and apprentice of Ninja Shadow combat, Shade" Dusk said. 

"So when do we head out" Azeri asked as she swung her quarterstaff. "Yea I had to cancel a big paying job when you summoned us" Draco said. "Patience, the Demon King said he'll wait a few months to send us" Dusk replied. "A few months" Lita groaned. "When we do head out don't mess up this time Azeri" Shade said. "It's not my fault our cover was blown" Azeri said angrily. "Admit it, we failed our last mission cause you got sloppy" he replied. "Why you" Azeri said as she took a step toward him. Naien held her back. "Quit your griping it's giving me a headache" she growled. Javik stood with his back to them all. "You all stop!!!" Dusk commanded. Everyone froze. "Now get back to training this is the Devil Wolf we're talking about, We need to be at out absolute best" he said. "Sorry" they all said as they bowed. "Now let's begin the sparing. All of you against me" he said. They others prepared their weapons and charged. _Be ready Devil Wolf. The Night Shadow clan is coming for you _he thought. 

The Demon King's palace 

"Where is she?" Demonus said as he walked through the palace. He saw Ace playing a game of Solitar. "Hey Ace, have you seen Amai anywhere?" Demonus asked. "No my prince" Ace replied. "Well if you do tell me" Demonus said. Demonus continued his search. In the Demon King's army one can make friends easily. Most are kind to you if you're on their side. If you're an enemy however you can expect no mercy. All members of the army can live a good life as long as they follow the king's every order without question. They weren't all bloodthirsty killing machines. Kane was a rare exception. The entire military force was called the Black Legion and Demonus was supreme commander under his father. 

"Must be in her room" Demonus mumbled to himself. Even though he was the prince of all demons and a full-blooded devil, he had fallen in love with the half cat half kitsune. He first met her when bandits attacked her. He saw her fighting skills and was impressed by them. But what disturbed him was the fact that she cried every time she killed one of them. She was about to be attacked from behind when he stepped in and finished them off. In return for saving her, Amai swore allegiance to him. At first she was just another one of his servants but she eventually became his first friend. Being prince meant one doesn't make to many friends. Amai was the first demon to make him laugh and their friendship blossomed. He had slowly developed strong feelings for her and wished he could make her his bride. But his father would never approve of such a thing. Demonus would have to take another devil as his mate to keep the bloodline pure. Demonus decided the moment he became king he would make Amai his queen. 

He arrived at his destination and knocked on the door. "Amai, you in there" he called. "Come in" she said from the other side. He walked in. Amai's room had a queen-sized bed with green sheets, a dresser with many types makeup and jewelry, a closet full of beautiful dresses, and a large window that overlooked the surrounding landscape. It was lit by candles that decorated the room. Demonus looked behind him and yelped in surprise when two red eyes met his. "Luna don't do that to me" he said. "Meow" Luna replied. Luna was a cat with back fur, demon wings, and red eyes with black slits. 

At that moment Amai walked into the room. She was wearing nothing but a towel since she had just taken a shower (Yes the Demon King has indoor plumbing in his palace). "Don't tell me the Demon Prince is afraid of a little cat" she giggled. Demonus turned to her to reply but froze when he saw what she was wearing. Amai blushed as he admired her. She to had fallen in love with the prince. Demonus stood up and walked to her. He ran his hand through her blond hair. "Demonus what are you…" she was silenced when Demonus pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised at fist but soon returned the kiss. They broke it and looked into each other's eyes. Most people would be terrified by Demonus's blood red eyes that had an eerie glow to them but Amai loved them. She loved everything about him. She didn't care that he was a prince she loved him for him and he felt the same way. "Screw my father, I'll make you mine no matter what he says" Demonus said as he pulled the towel off and pushed her onto the bed. He jumped on her and pulled her into a passion filled kiss. Luna cocked her head as her master started to undress the Demon Prince. 

Not to far from Genkai's temple 

"I finally made it. So this is where he lives" A man said (With one of those funky Indian accents, as in a man from India). "It's time he knew about the power he possesses" he said as he walked up the steps. 

That was one of the longest yet. Who says devils can't fall in love. Keep in mind Demonus and Amai are both pure bad guys. I've also introduced a few more created characters. I'd like to request that you stop sending character ideas. I have more than enough at the moment. But if I need more I'll tell you. If I don't but you still have ideas be patient and wait till I start the sequel. Oh yes, there will be a sequel. 

Javik was created by Saiouri 17.

Lita was created by Kitara Flamez.

Draco was created by Dragon Man.

Luna was created by Luna the Cat (A.K.A Amai Kaminari)

Shade was created by me. ^_^ 

Next chapter, Riku gets some help in mastering his transformation and well learn more about the original Devil Wolf. Review please.                                      


	46. Origins of a Legend

Chapter 46

Origins of a Legend 

"Watch it!!!" Rogato said as he ducked a swung. Riku pulled his sword back and thrust his sword forward. Rogato just managed to dodge. "We're supposed to be sparing. That means no killing" Rogato said as he dodged another swing. Riku faked a swing and kicked his brother to the ground. "You're taking this transformation thing way to seriously" Rogato said as he rubbed his but. "If you can't handle it then head back to the temple" Riku said. 

"My, aren't we grouchy today" Rogato said. "You would to if you couldn't get any sleep because your brother and his mate were going at it to loudly" Riku replied. "I personally like her screams" Rogato said. "Your hopeless" Riku replied. Rogato shrugged and turned around. "I'm heading back" he said before wind morphing to the temple. Riku sighed and continued his training. 

"My aching back" Rogato groaned when he landed. He headed for the door and walked in. Yukina, Lila, and Botan were playing with Sakura on the couch. She was now wearing a dark blue dress cause someone took all her pink cloths and replaced them with black and dark blue ones. "Hey Yukina, ya mind healing this back of mine" Rogato said as he sat down. He winced from the pain. "Of coarse" Yukina said. She handed Sakura to Lila and headed over to Rogato. She placed her hand on his back and in now time it was as good as new.

"Thanks" Rogato said. "Was Riku really that rough with you?" Lila asked as she bobbed her knee that Sakura sat on. "He's really been pushing it" Rogato said as he stood up. "If you want me, I'll be in the kitchen" he said as he headed for the room. "Botan could you take her for a sec" Lila said. "I'd love to" Botan said as Lila handed the pup to her. 

"What's wrong?" Yukina asked. "My hips are still a little sore from last night" Lila replied. Yukina and Botan blushed. "Rogato may be a sweet guy but he can be so rough sometimes" Lila whined. The other two blushed even deeper. 

Outside Hiei sat on a tree with a pile of pink dresses in his arms. "Nami where are you?" he mumbled. As if on cue, Nami appeared next to him on the branch. "So you took all the pink ones" she said. Hiei nodded. "Nicely done" she said as she kissed his cheek. "Why did you want me to do this?" he groaned. "The kid looks better in dark cloths. They bring out her eyes" Nami replied. "I don't know why I was a part of this" Hiei said. "Because you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for" Nami replied. "Hn" Hiei said. "Now find a good place to hide them and I'll have a special reward for you" she said seductively. Hiei jumped out the tree and bolted into the woods. "That's power" Nami said. 

Back inside Rogato and Lila were both making out on a chair. "You shouldn't do that in front of your daughter" Botan said as she tried to keep her hair out of Sakura's little hands. Kai had taught her to keep her hair away from wolf pups. Neither responded. Botan sweatdropped and yelped when Sakura managed to grab hr hair. "Let go of Aunt Botan's hair" she said as she tried to pry the wolf's fingers out of her hair. Yukina giggled at her attempts. 

The door opened and in walked Crystal with a few bags in her hands. "I'm back" she said as she walked in. "Crystal!!!" Lila said as she jumped off Rogato and rushed to her adopted sister. "Hey Lila" Crystal said as the two embraced. "Wait, something's different about you" Crystal said. "Just look over to Botan" Lila said. Crystal looked at the ferry girl who had managed to free her hair, though Sakura still had a few strands in her hands. "She's got some grip" Botan said. "Oh my god, is that your daughter?" Crystal squealed as she rushed over to the pup. Botan graciously handed Sakura over to the half wolf. "What's her name?" Crystal asked. "Sakura" Lila replied. "She's so beautiful" Crystal said as she admired her niece. 

The wolves jerked their headed up when they heard a crash outside. "What was that?" Rogato said. "Oh no, Kazuma overdid it again" Crystal said before handing Sakura to Yukina and rushing out the door. Everyone followed. Kuwabara was sitting on the ground rubbing his head and was surrounded by suitcases. "Kazuma you okay?" Crystal said as she kneeled next to him. "Yea I'm fine" Kuwabara said with a faint blush on his face. "Rogato come take a few of these bags" Crystal said. "Oh no, I can handle them" Kuwabara said as he reached for one of the bags. He froze when Crystal placed her hand on his. "Let Rogato help, I don't want you to hurt yourself again" she said. "Alright" Kuwabara said with a deep blush on his cheeks. _She touched my hand _he thought. She smiled at him and headed back to the house. Rogato lifted a most of the bags. "You take the rest lover boy" he said as he walked to the house. Kuwabara recovered fro his trance and gathered the remaining bags. They deposited them in the living room. 

"Whose kid?" Kuwabara asked when he saw Sakura. "Ours" Rogato said as he slide and arm around Lila. He went over to the pup in Yukina's arms. "Isn't she adorable" Crystal said. Kuwabara started making funny faces at the pup. Sakura's eyes started to water and she started crying. "Kuwabara" Rogato growled. "What did I do?" Kuwabara said. Lila took her daughter back and started to calm the pup down. "I was just trying to make the kid laugh" Kuwabara mumbled. "I know you were" Crystal said sweetly. She kissed his cheek and headed for the kitchen. Kuwabara's face turned completely red. "Three…two…one" Rogato said. When he finished Kuwabara fainted. Everyone sweatdropped. 

Back outside Hiei returned to the tree. "Did you find a safe place for those things?" Nami asked. "Don't worry they're safe enough. Now where's my reward" he said. Nami smiled and lunged at him. The force knocked them both off the tree and to the ground. Hiei groaned as he tried to sit up. He was stopped when Nami pushed him back down. He smirked at the look in her eyes. She lowered her headed and pushed her lips to his. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as their tongued battled for dominance. She broke it and licked her way to his ear. Hiei moaned as she licked and nipped the tip. He rolled them over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth and moaned as his tongue slid over hers. She grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over again still not breaking the kiss. He broke it and started sucking on her neck. She ran her hands through his hair as he switched to the other side of her neck. She pulled his head back up and kissed him again. After fifteen more minutes they both snuggled under the tree. "That was some reward" Hiei said. Nami smiled and snuggled closer to him. 

 Riku winced as he tripped over a rock. He had been pushing himself even harder than usual. He struggled back to his feet. "I won't give up. I'll master the transformation" he said. He started to swing his sword but let go when he felt a rush of pain through his arm. He growled as he gripped his arm. "I know I can take more punishment than this" he said as he started to reach for his sword. 

"Wounding your arm will get you nowhere" a voice said from the trees. "Whose there" Riku said as he got into a fighting stance. "Do not worry I mean you no harm" the voice said. "Come out where I can see ya" Riku said. "Very well" the voice replied. From the bushes and old man walked out. He was about 5 feet 4 but was probably once taller since he was doubled over. He had tan brown skin, white hair cut in a buzz cut, and a white monk's outfit. In his hand was a cane and on his forehead was one of those red marks people from India have on their head. The guy reminded Riku of that Gandhi guy he'd seen on TV. "Do I look like I could harm you?" he asked. 

Riku relaxed. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Gurumin" the old man replied. "And what business have you here Gurumin? Come to see Genkai?" Riku asked. "No, I came to see you" Gurumin replied. "Why is that?" Riku asked. "Sit down and I will explain" Gurumin said as he sat on a log. Riku sheathed his sword and sat Indian style in front of him. 

"I have traveled all the way from India to help you" Gurumin said. "How?" Riku asked. "By doing what I did three thousand years ago" Gurumin replied. "Whoa, your three thousand years old!?" Riku said. "Yes" Gurumin replied. "So what did you do three thousand years ago?' Riku asked. "I helped the original Devil Wolf master his powers" Gurumin replied. Riku jumped to his feet. "You knew the first Devil Wolf!?" he said. "That is correct" the old man replied. 

"Then that means…" Riku started. "Yes, I have com to teach you the secret to your transformation" Gurumin replied. Riku couldn't believe his luck. "Alright, then start the magic" Riku said. Gurumin hit the wolf's heads with his cane. "Ow, what was that for" Riku asked. "There is no magic to help you transform" Gurumin replied. Riku sat back down. "Now before I start teaching you do you have any questions?" Gurumin asked. 

"Yea, how did my ancestor become half devil if he was a full wolf demon at birth?" Riku asked. "It was my fault. You see the transformation to the Devil Wolf is not some fancy magic. It is a virus" Gurumin said. "A virus!!!" Riku yelled. "Keep your voice down. Yes a virus. Don't worry it is not fatal" he replied. Riku breathed a sigh of relief. "So what happened?" Riku asked. "The Demon King wanted a general beyond any general to led his armies into the human world. He wanted it to be a wolf demon for their wild spirit that gave them so much power. He entrusted me with the task of creating that general. He promised to bring my wife back from the dead if I helped him. After many years of research I made a virus designed to turn a wolf into a half devil. The problem was, the virus could only survive in a wolf with the right DNA code. I had it distributed by sneaking it into the wolves' food. Every wolf demon in the world became infected but their strong immune systems fought off the virus. It only survived in the wolf with the right genetic code. That wolf was your ancestor. The virus fused with his DNA and gave him the power to transform. It was then that I learned it was the Demon King's minions who killed my wife. In redemption for helping create the new general I went to find him before the Demon King could. I beat them to him and told him about the power he held. After some convincing I set about teaching him the secret to transforming in hopes that he would be able to stop the Demon King's invasion. By the time the Demon King did invade, I had taught him the secret and went into hiding. The virus has been in your bloodline ever since but lay dormant. As the original Devil Wolf's reincarnation, you share the same genetic code he did. That is why you can transform" Gurumin said. 

"So let me get this straight. The Devil Wolf is a result of a virus you created for the Demon King that only works in someone has the right DNA code. You helped him transform and now your gonna help me to" Riku said. "That is correct" Gurumin said. "So when do we begin?" Riku asked. "Whenever you want to" Gurumin replied. "I'd like to start now" Riku said. "Very well follow me" Gurumin said. He got off the log and started to walk into the woods. Riku followed. 

They stopped in front of a small pool of water. "This will do" Gurumin said. He reached into his robe and pulled out a vile wit a purple liquid in it. He pulled the cap off and poured three drops into the pool. The pool started to glow purple but soon went back to normal. "What did you do?" Riku asked. "I made a passage in time. To understand to power, you must first see it first hand. We will travel back to the Demon King's invasion and you will see the first Devil Wolf. Remember they are shadows of the past. They can neither see nor hear us" Gurumin said. He then jumped into the pool and disappeared. "Here goes nothing" Riku said before jumping in as well. 

The Demon King's palace 

"What is it Dusk?" the Demon King asked from his thrown. "My lord, my clan is growing restless. I'd like to know when you will send us" Dusk asked. "I've decided to wait a few months. Give Riku and his friends a false sense of security before I strike" the king replied. "Very well. I shall inform my clan" Dusk said before disappearing into the shadows. 

"You there" the Demon King said to a servant. "Yes my lord" the servant said. "Where is my son?" the Demon King asked. "I don't know the whereabouts of Prince Demonus" the servant replied. "I'm right here pop" Demonus said as he walked into the throne room. "Where have you been?" the King asked. "I had to take care of some personal business" Demonus replied. The King merely nodded. "What do you want?" Demonus asked. "I want you to find a bride soon. If I die during the invasion, I want to be sure you have an heir" the King said. Demonus internally winced. "I'll keep my eyes open. Anything else?" he asked. "No you may be on your way" the King said. Demonus bowed and walked out of the throne room. _Something's different about him _the King thought. 

Amai's eyes fluttered open as the rays of the sun hit her face. _Was it all a dream? _she thought. She sat up in bed and realized she was naked and had a slight pain in her hips. _Guess not _she thought as she smiled and got out of bed. She put on a green nightgown and headed for the mirror. She looked at the area on the right side of her neck where the shoulder and neck met. She smiled when she saw the bite mark Demonus had left on her. It showed the world she was his and his alone. She sighed and picked up some makeup to hide the mark. 

"Meow" Luna said as she jumped onto the counter. "Don't start with me. You know I can't let anyone find out I'm Demonus's mate. It could jeopardize his ascension to the thrown and I love him to much to do that to him" she said. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Amai asked. "It's me" Demonus said from the other end. Amai smiled and rushed to the door. She was greeted with the smile of the Demon Prince. "Miss me?" he asked as he slid his around her waist. The bite mark she gave him was hidden under the high collar of he jacket. "You know it" she said as she slid her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned and let him slide his tongue into her mouth. He suddenly lifted her and carried her to her bed. "I think it's time for round two" he said. "Okay, but I'm on top this time" she said as he set her down. "As you wish my princess" he said. They spent the next seven hours together. 

With Dusk

Dusk approached the front gate of the Demon King's palace. Waiting there was Draco and Shade. "So what did he say father?" Shade asked. "He said he'll wait a few months son" Dusk replied. "In that case I'd like to get back to that job I was doing before you summoned us" Draco said. "Very well, I'll send Shade to inform you when I want you back" Dusk said. Draco nodded and disappeared. "Let's head back to the dojo" Dusk said. He and Shade disappeared. 

When they arrived they were greeted by Javik. "Has the clan been keeping up with their training" Dusk asked. "Yes" Javik said. The clan knew he was a man of few words. Dusk and Javik headed for the training room. Shade sighed and took off the scarf that hid his lips. "What a day" he said as he started walking. 

He headed for a garden of sakura trees at the east end of the temple. He often came here to relax. He jumped onto a branch and put his hands behind his head. "A few months huh. I guess I can wait" he said as he closed his eyes. 

He sat up when the sound of humming reached his ears. He smiled and looked down. He saw a girl who looked like a slightly older version of Azeri. She had longer hair and wore a lavender kimono. He silently jumped down behind her. He suddenly put a one hand over her mouth and another around her waist. He felt her scream. "You know, you scare to easy" he said. The girl relaxed and turned around in his arms. "I was wondering when you'd get back" she said. "I missed you Serena" he said as he slipped his arms around her waist. She smiled before sharing a passionate kiss with the ninja 

Hiding in a tree was a pissed Azeri. "What's with you?" Lita said as she appeared next to the fire hanyou. "Shade's putting the moves on my older sister again" Azeri said angrily. "Don't worry about it. They actually look pretty cute together" Lita said. "Well I'm not about to lose my sister to that, that…" she couldn't think of what to say. "I think you agree with me" Lita said triumphantly. "Shut up" Azeri said. "You should really control that temper of yours" Lita said calmly. Azeri tried to hit the tiger hanyou with her quarterstaff but missed. Lita jumped off and ran to the dojo with Azeri at her heals. Javik and Naien watched from a distance. "They're at it again" Naien said. Javik merely nodded and continued to the dojo. Naien followed.     

I'm sorry the update took longer than normal but I needed a short break after I found out this is the third YYH fic that's over 100,000 words long. Not bad for my first huh? And at the rate I'm going it may become the longest. 

Next chapter, Riku and Gurumin enter the past and we met the original Devil Wolf and a few surprises. Review please.                                     


	47. Shadows of the Past

Chapter 47 

Shadows of the Past

Riku looked around the strange place he was floating in. It was a mix of blue and purple with a few white sparks here and there. _Where are we? _He thought. He looked to his side and saw Gurumin looking at something. He followed the old man's gaze to a black hole under them. They were approaching it fast. "We will be there any second now" Gurumin said. 

When they reached the hole Riku was blinded by a flash of light. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to regain his sight. After a few seconds of rubbing he managed to focus on the environment around him. 

The sky was filled with stars and a full moon. He realized he was floating. Below him was a vast valley surrounded by mountains. In the valley was a small city. In the center of the city was a crystal clear lake. Even though it was night, Riku could see fish swimming in the water. They were flying to the top of a cliff. On the cliff was a magnificent palace with white stone walls and red roofs.

Riku's hearing picked up the sound of music and laughter. They reached a window and looked in. Inside were rows and rows of rectangular tables covered in all kinds of food. Eating merrily were hundreds of demons. Most were animal demons like wolf, fox, and hawk demons, but Riku could see a few fire, water, ice, and wind demons. There was a stage with girls dancing for entertainment. At the far end of the room was a table with some high ranking demons on it. Riku saw that the tallest chair was vacant. 

"These demons are members of the Rebel Forces. They are celebrating a recent victory over the Demon King's army" Gurumin said. He motioned Riku to follow him. Riku nodded and they flew along the side of the palace to the other side of the room. 

Riku saw a lone figure standing on a balcony. He gasped when he got a good look at the guy. He looked exactly like Riku. The only difference was that this guy wore a long sleeve red gi, red pants, black chest armor, metal gauntlets, and a gold chain around his neck. The Crescent Edge was strapped to his back. "Is that…" Riku began. "Yes, he is the one you are reincarnated from. The leader of the Rebel Forces, Ryu" Gurumin replied. 

Ryu seemed to be deep in thought as the wind blew his long hair. His golden eyes scanned the valley below him as if he could see every little thing going on in the city. _The Demon King is getting more aggressive. I'll need reinforcements soon _Ryu thought. He heard footsteps behind him. 

"Ah there you are" a voice said. Ryu turned around and looked at the intruder. Riku's eyes widened when he saw who it was. Standing at the entrance to the party room was guy who looked just like Hiei. He had on a black gi, black pants, black gloves, and a black chest plate. Strapped to his waist was a katana. He had the same spiky black hair with a white streak but it had red highlights instead of blue ones. He was also taller than Hiei about 5 feet 7 inches. 

"Why does he look like Hiei?" Riku asked. "Well father and son tend to share traits" Gurumin replied. "That's Hiei and Yukina's dad?!" Riku said. Gurumin nodded. Riku looked back at the two. 

"What do you want Katana?" Ryu asked. "I've been looking for you. Why don't you join the celebration" Katana asked. "I won't celebrate until this war is over" Ryu replied. "It would boost our troop's moral if you joined" Katana said. "What's one battle? We've won others and haven't celebrated" Ryu said. "We did take on of the Demon King's most fortified castles" Katana said. They stood in silence. 

  "Can I ask you something?" Ryu asked. "Of coarse" Katana said. "When we win, what do you plan on doing with your life?" Ryu asked. "I'll probably search for a mate and settle down in the Makai" Katana replied. "This war won't last much longer. I can sense the Demon King's impatience. The final battle may be less than a year away" Ryu said. 

"Do you think you're ready?" Katana asked. "I'm always ready. The question is, are our men ready" Ryu said. "We'll no doubt have to fight the Demon King himself in the final battle" Katana said. "Good, he'll see first hand what power he's created" Ryu said. His body was surrounded in red flames. When it died down he had transformed to the Devil Wolf. His bat-like wings were spread out behind him as his now red eyes gazed back at the valley. "My only wish is that the world be a peaceful as this place" he said. "This war has lasted many years and cost millions of lives. Until till the end, I'll fight by your side old friend" Katana said. "You head back to the party" Ryu said. "What about you?" Katana asked. "I need some alone time" Ryu said before jumping off the balcony and flying toward the mountains. Katana stood in place for a few seconds before heading back to the celebration. 

Riku and Gurumin followed Ryu as he flew over the valley. "So that's the guy I'm reincarnated from" Riku said. "That is correct" Gurumin replied. "And that other guy was Hiei and Yukina's dad" Riku said. Gurumin nodded. "So his name's Katana" Riku said. "Actually that was only his combat name. Only a few know what his real name was" Gurumin said. "Were he and Ryu friends?" Riku asked. "They were comrades in battle and best friends during peace. Katana was second in command of the Rebel Forces" Gurumin said. "I guess using a katana runs in the family" Riku said. 

Ryu flew to the base of a snow-covered mountain. The trees and ground around him were covered in a deep blanket of snow. He went back to his normal form. _That blizzard did less damage than I thought _Ryu thought as he jumped to the top of a boulder and sat down. He closed his eyes, enjoying the silence this place brought. _That party was giving me a headache. I bet most of my troops are drunk by now. Hopefully they won't go on a drunken rampage _he thought as he looked at the stars. _Why me? Why was I the one with the right genetic code? Out of the millions of wolf demons in the world the virus chose me _he thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an unfriendly scent. _Ghouls _he thought as he ran to the source. As he neared the scent he slowed his pace so as not to give away his position. Years of combat had taught him how to walk in snow without making a sound. He gripped the Crescent Edge as he looked into a clearing from behind a tree. 

In the clearing were fifteen Ghouls. Ghouls are the basic troops of the Demon King's Black Legion. They used to be humans but the sins they committed in life turned them into loyal slaves to the Demon King. All of them wore black samurai armor with a skull shaped visor and were armed with spears, bows and arrows, pikes, or broad swords. Seven of the Ghouls in the clearing had swords, five had spears, and the last three had bows.

They had surrounded two girls. One was 5 foot 8 in heat, with blue eyes and light blue hair that went to her waist and was tied in a high ponytail. She wore a pink kimono with a white sash. The other was 5 foot 6 in height, with aqua hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a light blue kimono with a red sash. _She looks awfully like Yukina _Riku thought. 

"Now you two come with us and no harm will come to you" one of the Ghouls said. "Leave us alone" the blue haired girl said as the aqua haired one clung to her. "You asked for it. Archers, prepare to fire" the Ghoul said. The three with bow readied to shoot. "Aim, fire" the Ghoul said. Before they could shoot their arrows, a blur shot past the three. They feel to the ground dead. "What the?" the Ghoul said. 

"Didn't your mother tell you that's no way to treat ladies" Ryu said as he stood in the clearing. "It's Ryu" the Ghoul said as they all backed away. "You picked the wrong time to try and kill innocent girls" Ryu said. "Let's get him" a spear Ghoul said.  They all charged him. Ryu disappeared and a blur flew through their ranks. Ryu reappeared behind them. The Ghouls all joined the archers.

Ryu sheathed his sword and turned to the girls. "You okay?" he asked as he kneeled in front of them. "Are you the rebel leader Ryu?" the blue haired one asked. "Last time I checked" Ryu replied. "Thank goodness" she said. "Who are you?" Ryu asked. "My name in Relena, and this is my friend Serenity" the blue haired one said. "You two are koorime" Ryu said. "Yes and we've been sent to find you by the elders" Relena replied. "Why is that?" Ryu asked. "The Black Legion is attacking the floating island we live on. We've been sent to asked for your help" Relena said. "Both of you, take my hand" Ryu said. The two koorime cautiously grabbed his hand. They were wind morphed to the palace. 

"Is that Yukina's mom?" Riku asked. "This is three thousand years in the past. Koorime only live one thousand years" Gurumin said. "Then why does Serenity look so much like Yukina?" Riku asked. "Serenity is Yukina's great grandmother" Gurumin said. "Great grandmother!!!" Riku said. "Yes, Katana originally fell in love with Hina's grandmother, Serenity. Being a full-blooded fire demon, he can live five thousand years. He was only about one thousand when the war started. After the war Serenity and Relena returned to the island. Katana was so bogged down in helping rebuild the human world that it was three thousand years latter when he was able to start a search for his love. Serenity had already died when he arrived but her granddaughter Hina looked exactly like her. Katana and her fell in love and the result was Yukina and Hiei" Gurumin said. They flew back to the palace.

Katana was standing on the balcony when Ryu appeared out of nowhere with two girls. "Don't startle me like that" he said. "Katana tell the generals to meet me in the strategy room" Ryu said. "What is it?" Katana asked. "The koorime need our help" Ryu replied. Katana nodded and went to fetch the generals. 

In the Strategy Room 

"No way, we can't spare anymore troops for this operation" a storm demon said. "Katana and I will led it so we'll only need about two hundred" Ryu replied. "But what's in it for us? Why help them?" a wolf demon asked. "He has a point Ryu" Katana said. Ryu looked over to Relena and Serenity. Relena had told everyone the situation on the floating island. The Black Legion had a foothold on the eastern tip of the island and was making its way west. Serenity remained silent the entire time. "Soujiro, how many wounded do we have?" he asked a dragon in its human form. "About one-third of our troops stationed here are in no condition to fight" Soujiro replied. "The koorime are legendary for their healing powers. Relena, if we help you, do you think some of you could came back here and heal our wounded" Ryu asked. "I don't see why not" Relena replied. "Then it's settled, tomorrow, Katana and I leave with two hundred troops to the floating island" Ryu said. The other generals nodded. 

Ryu looked at a fire demon around 5 feet 9 in height. He had spiky black hair that went to his mid-back and black eyes. He wore a red gi with a black vest over it and black pants. A katana was strapped to his waist. "Shiro, you're in charge" Ryu said. Shiro nodded. "Dismissed" Ryu commanded. The generals bowed and left the room. 

Ryu walk behind a curtain and rummaged around. He walked out a with a miniature replica of the floating island. "Relena will help me make a strategy. Katana, you take care of Serenity" Ryu said. Katana nodded and turned to the aqua haired koorime. "Follow me" he said. She followed him out the door. 

"She doesn't talk much" Ryu noted. "Well she's very shy. It wasn't really our choice in coming here" Relena said. "So what's the quickest way to travel on the island?' he asked.

"You feeling okay?" Katana asked Serenity as they walked through the palace. "I'm fine thank you" she replied nervously. She was naturally afraid of the fire demon. "I'll show you to your room and let you settle in" Katana said. 

They continued until the stopped in front of a door with dragons carved on it. Katana knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a girl's voice said from the other side. "Katana" he replied. The door opened. Standing there was a girl around 6 feet in height. She had black hair with blue highlights and light blue eyes. She was dressed in blue robes. "Hey Katana, what can I do for you?" she asked. "This is Serenity. I was wondering if you'd let her stay in your room" he said. "Of coarse" she replied. "I have some business to take care of so I'll see you latter" Katana said as he walked away. 

Serenity stood in place. "My name's Mizu, what's yours" she asked. "Serenity" the koorime replied. "Well come on in" Mizu said. Serenity walked slowly into the room. It was a pretty large room with a blue marble floor. The walls were covered with paintings of fish and other water animals. At one end was a four-post bed with dragons coiled around them. It had blue sheets and a white transparent curtain around it. On the left hand corner of the room was a table with a tea set on it. At the other end was a dresser with various makeup and jewelry on it. Next to it was a cloths rack with mostly blue robes hanging off it. On the last side was a screen that led to a balcony.  

"You're a koorime aren't you?" Mizu asked as she went to a corner and poured some tea. "Yes" Serenity replied as she sat on the bed. "I've never met one before. Being a water goddess means I'll freeze if I go to the floating island" Mizu said as she walked back and handed Serenity a cup. Serenity was about to take a sip when two golden appeared in front of her. She yelped and hid behind her chair. "Don't be scared, Genso was just curious" Mizu said. Serenity looked from behind the chair at Mizu. At the goddess's feet was a small dragon with blue scales and golden eyes. "He's not in his true form so that's why he's small" Mizu said. Serenity sat back down in the chair. 

Katana stood back on the balcony in deep thought. He couldn't get Serenity out of his head. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? I can't in love. I'm fire and she's ice. She'll probably burn if I touch her. One thing's for sure. She's drop dead beautiful _he thought. 

"Katana" Ryu said from behind him. The fire demon turned around and saw Ryu and Relena standing in the doorway. "What is it?" he asked. "Where'd you take Serenity?" Ryu asked. "To Mizu's room" Katana replied. "You there" Ryu said to a guard. "Yes sir" the guard said. "Take Relena to Mizu's room" Ryu ordered. "Follow me please" the guard said. "Goodnight" Relena said as she followed the guard. 

"So that's the girl Ryu takes as his mate" Riku said. "Yes but that is many months latter. Right now we will travel to the moment Ryu and the rebels start fighting on the floating island" Gurumin said. Everything around him and Riku went black as they traveled forward a few days.

Quit a few surprises huh? We met Hiei and Yukina's dad and their great grandmother. Introduced two created characters in this chapter. I know they're not as you described them but these are their past selves. The present Shiro and Mizu will be introduced in future chapters. 

Shiro was created by heatwave 

Mizu was created by Sweetangel. 

Next chapter, the battle for the koorime island. Review please.   

                            __

                  
  

   


	48. Battle on the Floating Island

Chapter 48 

Battle on the Floating Island 

The world around Riku came into focus. He was now flying over a large island covered in snow. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was the island of the koorime. What bothered Riku was that the east end of the island was void of any snow. It was black rock. "That end is where the Black Legion has taken over" Gurumin said. Riku let out a growl at the thought of Yukina's home being destroyed. 

They flew to a city made of ice. Along the streets were crowds of koorime. They were cheering as the Rebel Forces marched on the road. Ryu and Katana were up front with Relena and Serenity behind them. Ryu was riding a red horse with a golden mane. Katana was on a black horse with a silver mane. Relena and Serenity were on white horses with black manes. The other troops were each mounted on brown ones with red manes. Riku noticed that each horse had a pair of wings on each hoof. He had heard of that species of horse. They had the ability to run on air, which explained how they were able to reach the floating island. 

"I never thought I'd see the day my sisters would welcome a fire demon" Relena said. "Well war causes desperation" Ryu replied. He looked back at his army. Quit a few of his troops were shivering. Being a wolf demon meant he couldn't get cold easily. The same went for Katana. 

He looked back ahead and saw a large ice palace. They stopped in front of the gates. "Welcome Lord Ryu" a guard said. "I'm not a lord, just a leader" Ryu replied. "You may enter. We will provide lodging for your troops" she said. "Just a sec. Lieutenant" he said. A wolf demon clad in armor nodded and lifted a horn to his lips. When he blew into it all the rebel troops pulled out a vial from their pockets. It was blue in color. They drank it and put the vials away. "What was that?" Relena asked. "It's a potion that keeps their hormones in check" Ryu replied. The troops headed for their lodgings. 

Ryu, Katana, Relena, Serenity, and a few rebel officers continued through the gates. The area in front of the palace had various ice sculptures of koorime in it. "Who are they" Katana asked. "They are past queens or heroes of out race" Relena replied. When they reached the front entrance they dismounted and headed inside. After walking through a long corridor with paintings of koorime queens on the walls they entered the thrown room. 

Sitting one the throne at the end of the room was the koorime queen. She had white hair and ice blue eyes. Her skin was very pale but she had a shapely body. She wore a beautiful blue dress with a white lining that hugged her body in all the right places. She wore a crown with three points on the top. The center one was taller than the others. A tear gem was on the center of it. It was the tear of the first queen. She also wore a necklace of tear gems and a ring on her right index finger with a diamond in the shape of a snowflake on it. 

Ryu and the others bowed before her. "I have come in response to your call for help" Ryu said. "It's an honor to met you Devil Wolf" the queen said. "The feeling's mutual Queen Arcticus. Though I prefer you call me Ryu" he replied. The queen stood up and walked to them. She stopped in front of Relena and Serenity. "You two have done well" she said. Relena lunged at her and threw her arms around the queen's neck. "I've missed you mother:" she said as she cried on Arcticus's shoulder. "It's good to see your safe Relena" she said as she hugged back. "I thought your scents were similar" Ryu said as he stood up. 

Katana watched in silence. Since arriving the koorime had done their best to stay away from him. They would hide their daughters or try to hide from him. He could understand why they feared him even though he was on their side. 

"The maids are waiting in your room. Why don't you go freshen up" Arcticus said. "Thank you mom" Relena said as she bowed and headed out of the room with Serenity close behind her. Arcticus looked back to the rebels. She had noticed the way her daughter looked at Ryu and how Serenity had looked at Katana. 

"I take it you wish to see the front line?" she asked. "Yes your majesty" Ryu replied. "Follow me" she said. They walked out the room and headed to the front. Waiting for them were their horses but this time a completely white horse had joined them. She mounted that one. Ryu got on his red one and Katana got on his black one. "A fine stead you have there" Arcticus said. "I call him Red Storm" Ryu said. "And what is yours called?" she asked Katana. "Dark Flame" Katana replied. They rode out of the city to the east. 

They stopped near the edge of a cliff. In the distance Ryu could see the enemy forces. "How many?" Ryu asked. "They number 2,000 strong" Arcticus replied. "How do we fight such an army with only 200 troops" an officer asked. "What's been holding them back so far?" Ryu asked. "We have an ice barrier put up about one hundred feet from the gate, but it won't last much longer" she said. "Do we know when they plan to attack" Ryu asked. "You've arrived just in time. We've learned they plan to attack later today" Arcticus said. Ryu looked to his right and saw an ice gate blocking off a pass through the cliff. It was the only was through. "How many can fit through that pass" Ryu asked. "Twenty five shoulder to shoulder" Arcticus replied. "How many archers did we bring?" Ryu asked Katana. "Fifty" he replied. "I have a plan" Ryu said. 

Later that day 

Ryu sat calmly on Red Storm as he watched the Black Legion prepare their assault. Katana, on Dark Flame, was behind him. "Do we know who's in charge of their forces?' he asked. "Kane" Katana replied. "Then our strategy will work perfectly" Ryu said. The first wave of enemy troops charged the barrier and started to hack at it. "Let's get into position" Ryu said. He and Katana galloped to the entrance to the pass.

They entered it and stopped behind two columns of archers. The stood in rows of twenty-five. The gates were fifty feet in front of them. "Remember, shoot only when you know you'll hit something" Ryu said. The gate started to shake as the Black Legion rammed it. Ryu and Katana unsheathed their swords. 

After fifteen tense minutes the gates came crashing down. The first wave of Ghouls charged into the pass. "Let em have it!!!" Ryu shouted. The first column of archers shot their arrows into the enemy ranks. As they reloaded the second one let their arrows fly. This allowed for an almost continuous barrage of arrows. The enemy dead started to pile up as they struggled to gain ground. Each inch further cost dozens of casualties. Ghouls screamed as arrows hit. Ryu and Katana watched with no expression as the enemy continued with shields up. 

"Archers fall back" Ryu ordered. The archers turned ad ran to the end of the pass. "We have to hold them off till the cavalry arrive" Ryu said. Katana nodded and prepared his sword. With a snap of their horses' reins the two charged. The narrow pass helped to even the odds. Ryu and Katana slashed away at each Ghoul that tried to get by them. 

"They never have any skill" Ryu said as he killed one. "What do you expect, their brainless" Katana said as he fired a blast that killed four. The enemy continued to pour through the gates. 

The sound of hundreds of hooves filled the air as the Rebel Forces galloped into the battle. The enemy troops panicked and ran for their lives toward their comrades. With a battle cry, the rebels charged forward. 

"What's going on? Why are our troops retreating?" Kane said as he watched from atop a hill. He then saw hundreds of men on horseback charge out of the pass. They continued to slaughter the retreating Ghouls. He got a good look at the one on front. "It's Ryu!!!" he said. The officers around him gasped. "Order an all out charge. Leave no one standing" Kane said" An officer nodded and blew a horn. The entire army charged forward. 

Ryu and Katana dismounted as the enemy troops charged toward them. Ryu pulled a bow from his saddle and an arrow from a dead body. He lit the tip on fire and shot it into the air. His archers fired their arrows from the cliffs. A large number of koorime also fired arrows. The rebels had given them a quick lesson in archery. 

The arrows rained down onto the enemy troops and they fell as if a scythe cut them down. Ryu slashed to first Ghoul that reached him. He clashed swords with another and kicked it back. He stabbed on behind him and then cut the one he kicked in half with an upward swing. He continued to kill any Ghoul that got in his way. 

Katana ran through the enemy ranks at high speed. Many of his victims didn't know what hit them. His back hit someone and he turned to slash it but saw only Ryu. They spun around and each slashed a couple of Ghouls that tried to sneak up on them. They stood back to back as they looked around them. The rebel troops were fighting well even though they were outnumbered. What the rebels lacked in numbers, they made up for in brains and skill. "It's easier since we caught them off guard" Ryu said. "I'd say our forces have killed around seven hundred by now" Katana said as he killed another. "The leaves 1,300" Ryu said as he jumped into the air. "CRESCENT STORM" his attack was like the one Riku used against Muraku. It killed dozens of enemies. 

The battle dragged on for hours. Casualties were mounting on both sides but the Black Legion troops were being slaughtered. "That makes one hundred twenty kills for me" Katana said as he killed another. "It's one of our slow days" Ryu said as he killed one. 

"RYU" Kane yelled. Ryu looked to the source and saw Kane killing six rebel troops with one swing of his massive sword. "You continue with the Ghouls. Kane is mine" Ryu said as he slashed his way to Kane. 

"Kane!!!" he said when he reached the general. Kane turned around and looked at the wolf. "Well, well, if it isn't the Devil Wolf" he said. "Shall we continued from where we left off in Egypt" Ryu said. "Let's" Kane replied. They prepared their swords and charged. 

I'm so mean for stopping it their. Oh well. Sorry the update took awhile. Next chapter, the battle between Ryu and Kane. Review please.   


	49. Battle's End

Chapter 49 

Battle's End 

Kane swung first but Ryu jumped to the side to avoid it. Kane turned to Ryu and continued to swing his sword. Being so big meant Kane was slow so Ryu had no problem dodging. 

Kane slammed his sword to the ground. Ryu ran up his arm and kicked his face causing the giant to stumble back. "Your to predictable Kane" Ryu said. "I'll have your head for a trophy!!!" Kane roared before charging again. 

Ryu shook his head and ducked a swing. "CRESCENT CLAWS" his attack sent Kane flying back. "To easy" Ryu said. This time he charged. 

Kane had stumbled to his feet when Ryu attacked. He first struck Kane's right shoulder and then slashed his chest. Kane took that moment to punch Ryu and sent him flying into a few rebel troops. 

"Sir let us help you" one of the troops said as he helped Ryu up. "You all keep those Ghouls off my back" Ryu said before walking back to Kane. "Lucky hit" he said. "They'll be more" Kane said as he prepared his sword. 

Ryu disappeared and reappeared behind Kane. His sword started to glow. "Eat this!!!" he yelled. He swung his sword around and around over his head. The sword hit Kane's armor numerous times but didn't penetrate it. Ryu finished his assault with a spirit energy backed thrust that hit Kane square in the stomach. Kane went crashing on top of his troops. 

"You worthless scum. I'll make you pay" Kane said as he stood up. He pulled two of the skulls from the end of his sword handle. "Feel my wrath!!! SKULL CRUSHERS" the two skulls flew out of his hand and headed for Ryu. He tried to slice them in half but they swerved to the side as if they had a mind of their own. One hit Ryu's head and sent him stumbling sideways. Another hit his abdomen. They started to circle Ryu while continuously hitting him. 

With a yelled Ryu destroyed the skulls in an explosion of energy. "Is that all you got?" Ryu said. "How bout I take it up a notch" Kane said. This time he pulled five skulls from his sword. "SKULL CRUSHERS" the skulls flew toward Ryu but not before Kane added some spirit energy to them. 

They started to circle Ryu and were out of range of his sword. Their eyes glowed and they fire yellow energy blasts from their eyes. Ryu did his best to dodge them but he was getting tired. One of the blasts hit his legs and he fell to the ground. The others started to get hits on Ryu. "They don't waist time" Ryu said as he struggled to get up. The blast weren't that powerful but boy did they hurt. They skulls suddenly stopped shooting. 

Ryu looked over to Kane. "The next blast should finish you off" Kane said triumphantly. The skulls were each engulfed in a white glow. Ryu saw his chance. He jumped so he was at the same elevation as the skulls. When they fired Ryu disappeared causing the skulls to hit each other.

Kane looked behind him and immediately saw Ryu swinging his sword down. The impact shattered the armor over the right side of his chest. Kane fell on his but as Ryu landed gracefully on his feet. 

"Nice try but you shouldn't take time to gloat. Gives your opponent time to recover" Ryu said. "This time I'll use all the skulls" Kane said as he reached for the end of his handle. He realized there weren't any. "Where'd they go?" Kane said. "Oh Kane" Ryu said. Kane looked over to Ryu. Ryu held the remaining skulls in his hand. "Looking for these?" Ryu said with a smirk on his face. "When did you get those?" Kane growled. "I grabbed them while you were crashing to the ground" Ryu said. He tosses them in the air and destroyed them with a single blast. 

"Time to end this" Ryu said. He jumped into the air as his claws glowed red. "CRESCENT…" before he could fire his blast a high pitched whistle filled the air. A blue blast hit Ryu and sent him crashing to the ground. When he landed the impact formed a ten-foot wide crater. Ryu struggled to sit up. 

"Who dares cut into my battle" Kane roared. "I had to. There was no beauty in the way you fight" a voice said. Ryu looked to the source. Standing there was a man around 5 feet 9 in height. He had deep blue eyes and dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail. A golden braid in the shape of a bird held it in place. He wore tight blue top and pants with pictures of yellow birds and flowers on them. Attached to the top's shoulder were purple and yellow feathers. In his hand was a silver flute with skulls decorated on it. Each skull had blue rubies for eyes. 

"Who are you?" Ryu asked as he struggled to his feet. "I am Treble of the Apocalypse Ten" the man replied while taking a bow. Any rebel knew who the Apocalypse Ten were. They were the ten top generals of the Demon King. Included in its ranks are Dusk, Ace, Kane, and their leader Demonus. They had the power to wipe out entire cities by themselves. 

"What are you doing here?" Kane growled. "I was watching you fight. The key do defeating the Devil Wolf is not swinging your sword around wildly. It must be done with beauty, grace, and elegance" Treble replied. _Oh great. I get stuck fighting a guy who like's everything pretty _Ryu thought. 

"I don't need your help" Kane growled. "Well your getting it so stop complaining you vulgar beast" Treble replied. Kane growled and stood up. "When was the last time you took a bath" Treble said as he held his nose. "Will you shut up?! We have a battle to win!!!" Kane roared. "Very well" Treble replied. 

Ryu prepare his sword and charged. Kane swung at him but he merely jumped on his head and headed for Treble. Treble smirked and brought his flute to his lips. Ryu swung his sword but it was stopped when Treble blew into his flute. The sound waves created a shield around him. The Crescent Edge couldn't penetrate it. He blew harder and the sound became louder. The sound waves sent Ryu flying back but he managed to land on his feet. "As you can see. My weapon is my beautiful music" Treble said. Ryu growled as Kane stumbled back up. 

"Looks like I have no choice" Ryu said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His body was surrounded by a red aurora. With a howled a red tornado surrounded him. When it died down he had transformed. "Such hideous wings" Treble said. 

Ryu narrowed his eyes. "Die!!!" Kane yelled as he charged. In a blink of an eye Ryu was on the other side of Kane with his back to the giant. The armor on Kane's left shoulder shattered to pieces. He dropped his sword and clutched his shoulder as blood seeped out of it. "This isn't over" Kane said as he retreated from the battlefield. "Your next" Ryu said as he lifted his sword. 

"I don't think so" Treble replied. He once again brought the flute to his lips. A purple barrier surrounded him as he played. Purple rays shot out from various places on the shield. Ryu rolled to the side to dodge them. "CRESCENT CLAWS" his attack shattered the barrier. He charged and swung his sword at Treble but he stepped to the side and slammed his flute into Ryu's head. Ryu stumbled back and blocked another blow from the flute. He countered and continued to swing his sword. Treble blocked each blow with his flute and kicked Ryu back. 

"I've played wit you long enough" Treble said as he prepared his flute. It started to glow. "Katana!!!" Ryu yelled. Katana looked at Ryu after he killed a Ghoul. "Order all forces to retreat to the pass!!!" Ryu ordered. Katana nodded and picked up a horn from a dead rebel. He blew into it. The rebel troops got back on their horses and retreated to the pass. Katana got on Dark Flame and followed them with Red Storm close behind. The remaining 800 Ghouls chased them. The archers on the cliffs sent wave after wave of arrows down on them. They stopped with their shields over them. 

"SONG OF THE REAPER'S STORM" Treble blew into his whistle and was surrounded by a black shield. Thousands of black rays shot out of the shield and flew into the air. A few seconds later they came falling back to the ground. Ryu struggled to dodge them. _Some storm _he thought as he dodged. Treble continued to fire rays from his shield. The area they rained down on eventually reached his own troops. By the time the blasts stopped widening 300 Ghouls had been killed. They rays now fell onto a 1000 foot area and destroyed anything in their path. This attack could destroy cities. 

Ryu continued to dodge as Treble intensified his attack. "Crescent Edge, don't fail me now" Ryu said. The sword started to glow. Ryu thrust it in Treble's direction. A dart of energy was fired out of it and headed for Treble. The attack penetrated to shield and hit Treble's heart. The attack ceased and he fell to the ground. Ryu walked toward him. "How could you kill such beauty?" Treble said as blood seeped from the wound. "Like this" Ryu replied. He lifted his hand and shot a blast at Treble, completely destroying him.

Ryu returned to normal and looked over to the cliffs. After their generals were killed, the Ghouls went into a full retreat. Ryu then looked around him. The area was covered with craters from Treble's attack. He sighed and sheathed his sword. He headed back to the pass as the rebel troops cheered in victory.

Next chapter, the aftermath of the battle and Riku and Gurumin returned to their time. Review please.  


	50. Leaving the Shadows of the Past

Chapter 50 

Leaving the Shadows of the Past

Riku watch from the air as the rebel troops marched triumphantly to the city. He'd been in many battles against the Dark Moon pack but he'd never seen a battle like the one he just saw. He looked at the battlefield in front of the cliffs. The area was covered with craters created by Treble's attack. He saw mostly Black Legion dead because most of the rebel corpses were in the blast area and were completely destroyed. 

Ryu looked to the sky around where Riku and Gurumin watched. "What is it?" Katana asked. "I just have a feeling someone's watching us" he replied. Katana looked at the area Ryu was looking at. "Not so much as a bird" he said. "Guess I'm still recovering from the battle" Ryu said as he looked ahead of him.  

"So how many casualties?" Ryu asked. "We lost 73" Katana replied. "Any koorime?" Ryu said. "Just our troops" said Katana. Ryu looked back at his troops. "Most seem to be wounded. I'm sure the koorime can help us with that problem" Ryu said as he looked at the approaching city. 

As they entered they were greeted by the cheers of the koorime. Ryu chose to ignore it since he always got a headache from so much noise. Katana was kind of enjoying the fact they no longer feared him. The troops headed back to their lodgings to celebrate. Ryu, Katana, and the officers were heading for the palace to report the news. 

They reached the palace and dismounted. As servants took the horses to the stables, Ryu and his group headed for the throne room. The doors to the room were already open when they reached it. They walked in a bowed before the queen. 

"Your majesty, the threat to your people has been dealt with" Ryu said. "We are in your dept Ryu. Please honor us by staying a few more days to recuperate" Arcticus said. "Thank you for the offer but I must decline. The rest of my army needs me. But I will stay the night" Ryu replied. "Very well. Prepare their rooms" Arcticus ordered. She summoned a servant forward. "There will be a feast tonight. Summon the best cooks on the island" she said. The servant bowed and left. 

"We'll go prepare" Ryu said as he stood up. He and Katana left while the officers went to explore the city. Servants were waiting for them at the room exit. They followed them to their rooms. 

The servants stopped in front of two doors on opposite sides of the hall. "This one is yours Ryu" one said pointing to the room on the right. "The other is Katana's" she said pointing to the other. Ryu and Katana nodded and went inside. 

Ryu walked into a large room with walls made of ice like the rest of the palace. The floor was made of blue marble. At one side was a four post, king size bed with light blue and aqua sheets. The posts were decorated with engravings of birds. The other side featured a large round table. On it was a sack Ryu brought that contained a few outfits to change into. Not to far from the table was a dresser with various makeups on it. Ryu knew only women use these rooms so he decided to ignore the makeup. Next to the dresser was a doorway that led to a bathroom. The last wall was an entrance to a balcony. 

Ryu walked to the sack and rummaged through it. He pulled an outfit from inside. _I knew I'd need this _he thought. He then picked up a foul odor. "I need a bath" he thought as he headed for the bathroom. 

Later that night 

Ryu and Katana walked out of their doors at the same time. Ryu wore a similar outfit to the one he wore to battle but it didn't have the armor on his chest and the gauntlets. Instead he wore long black gloves and a red cape. Katana had also replaced his armor with a cloak similar to Hiei's but it had blue flames along the bottom. 

"It should start soon" Katana said. "Let's go" Ryu said. They headed for the dinning room. 

They approached a pair of large doors with two servants standing in front of them. "Enjoy" they said as they opened the door. Ryu and Katana walked into a huge well lit room. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier with a hundred candles on it. Various candles along the walls helped to light the room. The rebel army sat at twelve long tables covered with food. Servants ran through them to deliver a constant supply of food to the hungry troops. At the far end of the room was a smaller table. Seated on it were Arcticus, Relena, Serenity, three girls who looked a lot like the queen, and a few koorime priestesses. Ryu figured the three girls were Relena's sisters.  

Relena was in an outfit similar to the queens but it had black lining instead of white and without the crown. But just like the queen's, it hugged her body in all the right places. Serenity wore a strapless aqua dress. She wore a necklace with her first tear gem on it around her neck.    

Two seats next to the queen were empty. Ryu and Katana headed for the table. "Glad you could join us" Arcticus said. "Thank you your majesty" Ryu said as he and Katana bowed. They headed for their seats. Almost immediately they were served food. "Good service" Ryu said before digging in. 

After his plate was empty the sound of music filled the air. Some of the troops were already dancing with koorime. Ryu smirked and rose from his seat. He walked to Relena and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Relena blushed and took his hand. They walked to the dance floor. "You seem nervous" he said. "Well I've never danced with a man before" she replied. Ryu held her hand in his and slipped the other around her waist. She instinctively placed her arm around his shoulder.  "Follow my led" he said. The two started to spin on the dance floor. 

"I can't thank you enough for helping us" Relena said. "Well I can't let the Black Legion destroy an entire civilization" Ryu replied. "Why do you fight the Black Legion?' she asked. "Because of what they did to me" Ryu replied. Relena had a puzzled look on her face. "They released a virus through my race. It infected every wolf demon but it was fought off by our species. It only merged with me and gave me the power to become the Devil Wolf" he said. "I'm sorry" she said. "Don't be" Ryu replied smiling. Relena thought she would faint when she saw his smile. She looked around and saw Katana and Serenity dancing together. 

What she didn't notice was all the stares she and Ryu were getting. Others in the room were amazed at how perfect the two looked together. The handsome Devil Wolf and the beautiful koorime princess looked like a match made in heaven. Ryu and Relena were to busy staring at each other to care. After what felt like hours to the two the music stooped. They walked off of the dance floor and onto a balcony. 

Relena leaned against the railing as Ryu stood next to her. "That was fun" she said. "You're a natural" Ryu replied. "I hear your leaving tomorrow" she said. "Yes, I have an army that needs medical attention" he said. "You think I can help?" she asked. "Will your mother approve?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'll just give her my special puppy dog eyes and she'll cave in" she said. Ryu laughed. 

After he calmed down they stood in silence and gazed at the stars. "Why must we fight this war?" she asked. "The Demon King wants to enslave the humans. I won't let that happen" he said. "That's very noble of you" Relena said. "Thank you" he replied. 

"Are they're many wounded?" she asked. "Yes, it's not a pretty sight" Ryu said. "I'm sure we can help" she said. "I want you to be careful" Ryu said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "A wounded demon is very dangerous. Our medics have been killed by our own troops when they were wounded. I'll make sure you have armed guards with you" Ryu said. "You care that much about my safety" she asked blushing. "I care about more than just that" Ryu replied. His face was now centimeters from hers. 

"Master Ryu, the queen wishes to speak with you" a servant said. Ryu quickly pulled back and looked at the servant. "Very well" he said as he started to walk back in. "Ryu wait" Relena said as she grabbed his arms. "Yes?" he said. "What were you going to do, before the servant came" she asked blushing. Ryu smiled and pulled her toward him. Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers. He broke it and headed to the queen, leaving a mesmerized koorime princess standing on the balcony. 

Relena came out of her trance and placed her fingers one her lips. _He…he kissed me. He actually kissed me _she thought. Then something dawned on her. That wasn't only her first kiss, but the first time in history a koorime had kissed a male. She spent the next few minutes just standing there. 

Riku smirked as he watched the events unfold. "Reminds me of Yukina and me" he said. "It is time we headed back to our time" Gurumin said. He clasped his hands together and started the chant an incantation. The world swirled around them. In no time Riku and Gurumin were standing in front of the pond. 

"That was some adventure" Riku said. "I'm glad you liked it" Gurumin said. "So now what" Riku asked. "Right now, you need to go home. Tomorrow we start the training needed to make you powerful enough to transform" Gurumin said. "How long will it take?" Riku asked. "That depends on your dedication" Gurumin replied as he started to walk off. 

"Wait" Riku said. "Yes?" said Gurumin. "Why did you take me to see that battle? Why not another, like the final battle?" he asked.  "Good question. You see that battle was the turning point in the war. Before the battle on the floating island, the Rebel Forces were fighting defensively while taking a few small castles. That battle was the first offensive move they made and was the first time one of the Apocalypse Ten was killed" Gurumin replied. "How many are left?" Riku asked. "Four of the Apocalypse Ten were killed in the war. Any other questions" he asked. Riku shook his head. 

"Oh one more thing. Your friend Yusuke will be your training partner. Genkai insists" he said before disappearing. "Well at least I won't get to lonely" Riku said as he headed back to the temple. 

Along the way he saw Hiei and Nami standing by a lake. Hiei pulled out a necklace of tear gems from his cloak. "Oh my god it's beautiful" Nami said. "Not as beautiful as you" Hiei said as he helped her put it on. "You didn't have to do this for me" Nami said. "Just shows how much I love you" Hiei replied. "Come here" Nami said as she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a long kiss. Riku sighed and continued on. 

When he reached the temple he found Crystal sound asleep on the couch and using Kuwabara's jacket as a blanket. Yukina walked into the room. "Welcome back" she said smiling. "What happened here?" Riku asked. "We all played cards and Crystal fell asleep. Kazuma was nice enough to lend her his coat" she replied. "I'm gonna to take a bath" Riku said as he headed for the bathroom. Along the way he heard forbidden sounds from Rogato and Lila's room. 

An hour latter 

Riku stood on top of a hill while gazing at the stars. He was nervous about starting training the next day. But what he was most nervous about was Yukina. He knew he had to tell her about his training. He might be gone awhile and he didn't want her to worry. 

"Riku" Yukina said from behind him. Riku turned around and saw her standing there with a worried look on her face. _I guess it's time _he thought. He walked to Yukina and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yukina, there's something I have to tell you" he said. "What is it?" she asked looking up at him. "You see…" he went on explaining about what had happened that day and the training he would be starting. He left out the part about seeing her father and great-grandmother  "How long will you be away?" she asked when he finished. "I don't know, a week, two weeks, a month, it all depends on how well I do it" he replied. "Alright I understand. Just be careful" she said. "I will" he said. They stood there staring in each other's eyes. 

Riku smirked and looked around. "Remember this place?" he asked. Yukina was puzzled and looked around. After a few minutes she realized what he meant. "This is where…" "We confessed our love to each other" he finished for her. Yukina smiled and looked back at him. He dipped his head and caught her lips with his. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. There was little tongue play this time. They broke it and stood in each other's arms for a few hours. 

I got some bad news. Next week I'm starting school again *cries*. *sniff* But I'll try to update as much as possible. Don't worry. While I might take awhile with some updates I have no intentions of discontinuing this fic. 

Next chapter, training begins. Review please.   


	51. Training is Hell

Chapter 51 

Training is Hell

As the sun hit his eyes, Riku awoke from a dreamless sleep. He immediately felt something warm on his cheat. He smirked and looked down. Yukina was still sound asleep against him. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I'm the luckiest wolf in the world _he thought. 

The two had spent the night together (They didn't do that). Riku knew he might be gone awhile so he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. They spent the time making out and falling asleep in each other's arms. Yukina's hair was still pretty messy from last night. 

A few minutes later Yukina's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Riku said. Yukina smiled and kissed his lips. "Have a good sleep?" she asked. "Kinda" Riku replied. "What was wrong" she asked. "I didn't have any dreams about you" he replied. "Well I had a dream about you" she replied. "Oh and what did we do?" he asked. "Wouldn't you like to know" she said as she gave him a peck on the nose. 

She then got off him and straightened herself up. "I'll go make breakfast. You'll need the energy" she said as she walked out. Riku got out of bed and dressed in his usual attire except he now wore a dark blue muscle shirt and dark blue pants instead of black ones. It was his new style. 

He headed for the living room. When he reached it he found Hiei leaning against his corner with Nami sitting Indian style next to him. Riku noticed a little lipstick on Hiei face and inwardly smirked. Hiei acted very romantic with Nami when they were alone but once they're in the presence of others, Hiei acted like his old self. 

"What brings you two here?" Riku asked. "Hn" Hiei replied. Nami remained silent. Riku sighed and headed for the kitchen. He found Yukina cooking breakfast at the stove. He walked to her and slid his arms around her waist. "How's it coming?" he asked as he drew circles on her back with his finger. "It should be ready so" she replied trying not to shiver from his touch. Riku's hand started to travel south. "Touch that, you die" Hiei said from the entrance to the kitchen. Riku pulled away from Yukina. "What do you mean" he said trying to act innocent. Hiei rolled his eyes and headed back to Nami. Riku decided to read a magazine till breakfast.

Later that day

Riku was making a few adjustments on his motorcycle. "Hope this works" he said as he held a red jewel in his hand. The jewel was actually a devil heart. It had unlimited energy and would allow his bike to travel faster and without having to refuel. He pushed it into the fuel tank. Immediately the bike glowed red. When the glow died down Riku sensed his upgrade worked. 

"There you are" Yusuke said from behind him. Riku turned around and saw his training partner in his usual jeans and white muscle shirt. "So did you get the message?" Riku asked. "Yep granny told me when I arrived" Yusuke replied. "You know where to go?" Riku said as he placed his coat over his bike. "She said you already knew" Yusuke replied. Riku thought for a moment and figured out what that meant. "Follow me" he said as he headed for the forest. 

They stopped in front of the pond Riku traveled through time in. "You have finally arrived" Gurumin said. Riku and Yusuke looked to the source and saw the old man sitting on a log. "He has more wrinkles than granny" Yusuke joked. This earned him a hit on the head from Gurumin's staff. "Ow, what was that for?" he said as he rubbed his head. 

"Now let's begun" Gurumin said. "Give us your best shot" Yusuke said confidently. "Do you see those two boulders over there?" Gurumin asked pointing to two ten-foot boulders right next to each other. "The ones that look like Keiko's…" Yusuke got hit in the head before he could finish. "He'll never learn" Riku mumbled. 

"Will you stop hitting me?" Yusuke said. "You will be hit every time you say something stupid or disrespectful. Which means you will have many lumps by the time training is done" Gurumin replied. "Why you…" Yusuke said as he threw a punch as Riku held him back. "Yusuke calm down. You can kill him after I transform" Riku said. Yusuke elbowed Riku's gut causing him to let go. He lunged at Gurumin. "Genkai warned me this would happen" he said calmly. Yusuke was almost on him when he sidestepped. Yusuke ran right into a tree. "You have power. But you must control your temper. Anger makes you reckless and predictable" Gurumin said. Yusuke stumbled to his feet. 

"Stupid old man" he mumbled. "Anyway, I want each of you to pick up a boulder and carry it to the top of that mountain" he said pointing to a mountain about three miles away and 1,000 feet high. "You're kidding" Yusuke and Riku said at the same time. "And you must complete this task in three hours" he added. Riku and Yusuke groaned. "Riku if you want to transform then you have to do as I say" Gurumin said. Riku sighed and walked to the boulder. He braced himself and lifted the boulder. "This thing weighs a ton" he said. "Actually it is five tons" Gurumin said. Yusuke groaned and walked to his. With a deep breath he lifted his as well. 

"Let's go" Gurumin said as he started walking to the mountain. "Easy for you to say" Yusuke said from behind his boulder. Riku and Yusuke both struggled to stay behind the old man. "I get fifteen slaps from Keiko for canceling our date all for this?" Yusuke said. "Shut up, it could get worse" Riku said. 

After an hour and a half of walking they finally reached the mountain. "Now all you have to do is carry them to the top" Gurumin said. Yusuke threw his to the ground. "This is bull shit!!!" he said as he blasted his boulder into tiny pieces. "Congratulations, now you can carry it up piece by piece" Gurumin said. "WHAT!!!" Yusuke yelled so loudly the mountain shook. 

"Did you hear something?" Keiko asked as she and Yukina feed the birds. "I did fell the ground shake" Yukina said. "It's just that idiot of a leader we have" Hiei said from his tree. "How can you tell?" Nami asked as she sat on the branch next to him. "I'm watching him as we speak" Hiei said pointing to his jagan.

Riku was now struggling to roll his boulder up the mountain while Yusuke carried five pieces in his left arm. "Pick up the pace" Gurumin said from up above. "Will you shut up!!! This is hard enough!!!" Yusuke roared. "Oh this is not hard" Gurumin said as he placed his staff under a pile of boulders. "This is hard" he said as he pushed the boulders off the cliff and toward the two. "AW SHIT!!!" Yusuke yelled as he dropped his pieces. Riku used his boulder as a shield. "SHOT GUN" Yusuke's attack destroyed each boulder that was a threat to him. The remaining ones fell safely to the ground. "Hey that gives me an idea" Yusuke said as a smile spread across his lips. 

He headed back down toward his pieces. He situated them in a circle around him. "The old man just said get them up to the top. He never said how we could do it" he said confidently. He concentrated his energy. With a yell he sent a huge blast around him. The resulting explosion created a crater and sent the pieces to the air. They started to fall back down but Yusuke had anticipated that. "SHOT GUN" his blast hit each one but didn't destroy them. He made sure they were only strong enough to keep them in the air. He started to climb using his left hand while his right continued to fire. 

Unfortunately, one of the blasts hit a crag Riku was stepping on. With a yell he fell to the ground with the boulder not to far behind. He landed with a thud and created and foot deep crater. He groaned and opened his eyes. The boulder was about to land on him. He rolled out of the way but wasn't fast enough and the boulder landed…right on his tail! (Ouch) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *pant* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Riku cried. 

At the temple the resulting shock wave from Riku's scream caused ripples to form in Genkai's tea. "Seems my old friend is giving those two quit a work out" she said before taking another sip. 

Outside everyone except Hiei looked in the direction of the scream. "That sounded like Riku" Yukina said. "Na, Riku would never scream like that" Nami said as she rested her head on Hiei's chest. He pushed her off and caused her to fall off. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!" she roared. 'Not in front of those two' Hiei said telepathically. "Listen, I'll snuggle on you when I want to, you got that!!!" she growled. "Later" Hiei said loud enough for only her to here. "You asked for it" Nami said. She sent an energy blade at the tree and sliced the branch Hiei was lying on. He flipped over to land on his feet but Nami kicked his side and sent him crashing into the tree trunk. "My nose" he groaned as he sat up. His nose was now flattened on his face. "You can have your sister fix that for you" Nami said before flitting away. "That devil bitch" Hiei mumbled.

 "GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!" Riku yelled as he tried to push it off. The boulder didn't budge. He continued to push but still nothing happened. He knew there was only one way out of this. He concentrated, which wasn't easy since the boulder was crushing his poor tail. A tornado surrounded him. The winds were so strong they lifted Riku and the boulder toward the top of the mountain. 

Both he and Yusuke finally reached the top with their boulders, well pieces in Yusuke's case. Yusuke bent down to catch his breath while Riku tried to get feeling back in his tail. "Good, you two have completed phase one of your training. Phase two will begin in five minutes" Gurumin said. Riku and Yusuke both collapsed. "How much worse can this get?" Yusuke said. "A lot worse" Riku said. 

Gurumin stood on the edge of the cliff to plan their next training exercise. "My poor tail" Riku said as he rubbed it. "Well I guess you deserve some good news" Yusuke said. "What?" Riku asked. "Well Keiko convinced Yukina, Botan, and Nami to quadruple date. As soon as we recover from this, we can do it" he said. "Sounds good" Riku said as he finally got feeling back in his tail. 

"Okay time for your next challenge" Gurumin said. The two stood up. "This next one will test your endurance, awareness, and reflexes" he said. He walked to the edge of the cliff and pointed down. Riku and Yusuke walked to the edge and looked at where he was pointing. At the bottom of the mountain were rapids with hundreds of jagged rocks in it. "At the end of these rapids is a lake. You will jump in and let the rapids carry you to the lake. The endurance is surviving the initial fall and the many rocks you hit, the awareness part is seeing those rocks before you hit them, and the reflex part is blasting the rocks before they hit. See you at the end of the lake" Gurumin said. He then jumped off the opposite side of the mountain and disappeared. 

"Here goes nothing" Riku said. He leaped off the cliff and fell to the rapids. Yusuke cursed Gurumin and followed. From the fall, hitting the water felt like hitting concrete. Riku and Yusuke both survived but Yusuke landed in a belly flop. "My stomach" he groaned as the river swept them down stream. "Ouch…what the…ouch…stupid…ouch…rocks" Riku said as he ran into the rocks along the way. He sensed one up ahead and blasted it before he hit. The two continued to blast rocks but they did miss a few. 

After an hour of this, they were swept into a calm lake. Both sighed in relief when they saw that no bones were broken but both were badly bruised. "At least it can't get worse" Yusuke said. "You two" Gurumin called from the shore. The two looked at him. "Watch out for the giant Hate Fish" he said. The two looked at each other. ""Giant…" "…Hate Fish" Yusuke finished. He still had nightmares of those nasty fish Rando tried to kill him with. 

They both looked around for the fish. "Over there" Riku said. Yusuke turned around and saw one heading straight for him. "Swim for it!!!" he yelled. They both swam to the shore Gurumin was on as fast as they could go. Every Hate Fish in the lake was after them. 

Being a canine demon meant Riku was a fast swimmer and he was very thankful for that fact. But still one of the fish was catching up to him. An idea popped into his head. He stopped swimming and let the fish catch up. As it lunged at him he dodged it and jumped on it's back. By moving the dorsal fin from side to side he could actually steer it. He pointed it toward. When it ran aground he was sent flying upside down into a tree. "Well done Riku" Gurumin said. Riku had swirls in his eyes. 

Yusuke on the other hand had been surrounded and was blasting his way through them. "I'm not gonna be fish food!!!" he said as he blasted another. They just kept on coming. One managed to sneak under him and pulled him down. Yusuke struggled to gather enough energy to kill it but before he could it swallowed him whole. 

The fish started to swim off but was suddenly engulfed in a blue light. The resulting explosion caused all the water in the lake to fly high into the air with pieces of hate fish mixed in. Standing in the middle of the now empty lake was a soaked and panting Yusuke. "And that ladies and gentlemen is my special fish soup" he said. 

Meanwhile in the forest around Genkai's temple, Hiei was in the middle of his own battle. "At least speak to me" he said as he tried to convince Nami to forgive him. Nami was walking away fore him with her arms crossed over her chest.  "I don't talk to jerks like you who care more about looking tough than their girlfriend" she said. "I have a reputation to keep" he replied. "That's still no excuse" she said. "What do I have to do?" he asked. "Be willing to act romantic around others" she said. "All right but can we limit other people to Yukina, Riku, and Kurama?" he said. "Let me think, no" she said before flitting off. "What else can go wrong?" he said. As if on cue, water came pouring onto Hiei. "What the?" he said as he reached for his shoulder. He pulled off the spine of a Hate Fish. "Is it raining fish parts?" he said. 

Back at the lake Yusuke crawled out of the lake and collapsed next to Riku. "No more" he groaned. "Just one more" Gurumin said. He whispered their next task to them. "Are you crazy?!" Yusuke said. "Complete it, and you'll be done for the day" Gurumin said. "Let get this over with" Riku said. 

At Spirit World 

Yusuke waited nervously in the now dark halls of Spirit Detective H.Q. He had a ski mask concealing his face. "What's taking him so long" he said quietly. Riku suddenly appeared next to him. He also had on a ski mask. "Did you get it?" Yusuke asked. "Yea, but it wasn't easy" Riku said as he patted his pant pocket. "All right let's get out of here before the toddler finds out" Yusuke said. 

They hadn't taken a step when the alarms bellowed through the halls and the lights went on. "SECURITY!!! CLASS A ROBBERY IN PROGRESS!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!" Koenma's voice said from the intercoms. 

"Damit" Yusuke said as he and Riku started running for it. "There they are!!!" a guard said. "Shit they've spotted us" Riku said. "Well I'll fix that" Yusuke said as he turned around. He started to gather energy in his hand. "SHOT…" he was stopped when Riku slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?" he said as he rubbed his head. "You can't kill them. They're on our side remember?" Riku replied. "Fine" Yusuke said as he gathered more energy. "SHOT GUN" he blasted the ceiling and sent it crashing to the ground thus blocking the hallway. "So much for them" Yusuke said as the two continued their escape. 

They were about to reach the exit when they were surrounded by guards with clubs in their hands. "Get em!!!" one said. They charged the two and started to bet them into submission, but we know those two won't go down without a fight. 

Ten minutes later, Riku and Yusuke made their escape with a lot of lumps on their bodies. 

In his office Koenma was fuming. "How could you let them escape!!!" he yelled. "Koenma sir, calm down" George said. "I'll calm down when those two are caught and tortured till they cry for their grannies!!!" Koenma yelled as he stomped out of the room. "He took that way to seriously" George mumbled as he walked out. 

Back at the log 

Gurumin looked to the side when he heard rustling. Out of the bushes came a beaten wolf demon and a pissed Spirit Detective. "So did you manage to get it?" Gurumin asked. "Yea we got it" Riku growled as he reached into his pocket. He opened his hand to reveal Koenma's lucky pacifier. 

"A complete success" Gurumin said. "You made us steal his pacifier for crying out loud!!!" Yusuke roared. "Well no one has managed to do it before so I decided it would make a perfect task for you two. You'll sleep here tonight. Training continues same time tomorrow" he said before disappearing. 

The next day

Riku and Yusuke both groaned as they woke up. "Still hurts?" Yusuke asked. "Not even Yukina would be able to fully heal these" Riku groaned. "Well let's find the old geezer so I can kick his ass" Yusuke said. "This mourning when I turned to my left side I saw a white flash" Riku said. "Wait, you can turn to your left side?" Yusuke replied. 

School hasn't been all that bad so far. But it's only been a week. Can't wait for the weekend. And as you can see, I added a Hiei/Nami fight to this chapter.

Next chapter, we skip ahead a few weeks to Yusuke and Riku's final test. Review please.              


	52. The Final Test

Chapter 52

The Final Test 

Yusuke and Riku had spent the past four weeks training under Gurumin. The tasks got more and more difficult but they managed to get through anything the old man threw at them. The greatest challenge they faced was when Gurumin made them eat the Hate Fish Yusuke blew up, cooked of coarse. Let's just say the animals stayed clear of a few bushes. 

They were now hiking up a mountain wearing weighted capes around their necks. They each weighed 3 tons. "Where are we headin?" Yusuke asked. "I can not tell you" Gurumin replied. "Aw come on" Yusuke whined. Gurumin ignored him. "Stupid old man" Yusuke grumbled. 

Riku had been silent the entire trip. He had a feeling that something big was up ahead so he was anxious to get there. The only tying he couldn't stand at the moment was the headache Yusuke's complaining caused. 

Gurumin stopped in front of two 50 foot steel doors at the side of a cliff. "You two, open them" he ordered. "Are you kidding me?!" Yusuke said. "Do I ever joke? Riku will take the right and Yusuke will take the left" he said. Riku obediently started to push on the right door. Yusuke groaned and started pushing the left one. After five minutes of pushing the doors slowly opened to reveal a huge cavern with a ten-foot high mirror on the other end. 

"Ah it is still here" Gurumin said as he walked to the mirror. "So what are we doing here?" Yusuke asked impatiently. "You will find out soon" Gurumin said. Yusuke growled and sat down against the wall. Riku leaned against it instead. Gurumin was inspecting the mirror as if looking for something. Riku thought back to the worst trouble he and Yusuke got in during their training. 

Flashback 

It was Riku and Yusuke's fifth day of training. They were now standing on two wooden poles to test their balance.  They both were having problems digesting the Hate Fish they had for breakfast. Gurumin was happily smoking a pipe as he waited for the task time to expire. 

"I feel like one of those wimpy ballerinas" Yusuke said. "Having problems?" Riku asked. "And your not?" Yusuke said astonished. "Wolf demons are pretty well balanced so this isn't to hard" Riku replied. 

"I heard that" Gurumin said. Their eyes widened and they looked over to the Indian. "So, my training isn't tough enough for you?" he asked. "No, no it's very hard. I feel like I'll fall off any second" Riku said nervously. "Well then how bout I add some sting to this task" he said. Yusuke and Riku looked at each other nervously. "Sting!?" they both said at the same time. Gurumin picked up a rock and threw it at the tree the two were under. It hit a beehive and caused a swarm of angry bees to fly out. Since Riku and Yusuke were the closest the bees attacked them. 

They both swatted at the bees while trying to stay on the poles. They stayed on but took a lot of stings. "Fuck this, I'm out of here" Yusuke said as he jumped off his pole and bolted into the forest. Riku shrugged and followed. He caught up but the bees were still after them. "Those little bastards are persistent" Yusuke said. "Less talk more running" Riku said as they picked up the pace. 

The bees chased them to a muddy pond. "That stuff looks like crap" Yusuke said. "Better to get dirty than stung" Riku said as he jumped into the water. Yusuke stayed a few more seconds but the sound of buzzing heading for him was enough incentive for him to jump in as well. The bees circled over the pond for thirty seconds before returning to their hive. 

After they left Riku and Yusuke popped out of the water gasping for air. "Finally" Yusuke said as he wiped the mud from his eyes. "What's in this water?" Riku said as he hopped out. Yusuke followed. "Keiko would kill me if she saw me like this" Yusuke said. "Yukina would probably start a bubble bath for me" Riku said while grinning. Yusuke glared at him and continued to wipe the mud off, or at least try. 

"This is getting us nowhere. Ya think you can sniff out a lake or something?" he asked. "I'll try" Riku replied. He spent the next five minutes sniffing the air. "That way" he said pointing to the right. They both went n that direction and found a crystal clear lake. "Nice work" Yusuke said as they both stripped to their boxers and jumped in. "This water ain't to bad" Yusuke said as he swam around. "I agree" Riku said as he rubbed days of muck off him. After fifteen minutes in the water they got out and wash their cloths. Once they were clean they used their spirit energy to dry them. 

"Just what the doctor ordered" Yusuke said as he put his shirt back on. "I hear ya" Riku said as he slipped on a boot. They finished dressing and got ready to head back to Gurumin. "How do we find him?" Yusuke asked. "I'll just follow our scent left behind by the chase" Riku said as he got on all fours and started to search for their scents. He found them and they were on their way. 

"Should be a few more minutes" Riku said from the ground. "Ah ha, there you are!!!" A certain toddler said from behind. They turned around and saw a pissed teenaged Koenma, minus the pacifier, floating on a cloud. "Can't you see we're busy?" Yusuke said trying to hide his nervousness. "Well you obviously had enough time to commit a capital offence in Spirit World. Now give me back my pacifier!!!" he yelled. "And what if we don't have it?" Yusuke asked coolly. "Then I'll use this" Koenma said reaching behind him. He pulled out a huge bazooka. "This is the Koenmanator 1000" he said causing Yusuke and Riku to anime fall. "The Koenmanater 1000?!" Yusuke said as he laughed. Koenma fired it at a boulder and vaporized it. Yusuke and Riku froze. Koenma proceeded to blast the surrounding environment. "Pretty impressive huh?" he said after he stopped. He looked to where Riku and Yusuke were standing but only saw the two running in the opposite direction.  

"Hey get back here!!!" Koenma said as he gave chase. "The toddler's officially lost it" Yusuke said as he and Riku dodged Koenma's shots. "I can' believe I take orders from him" Riku said. "Hold still!!!" Koenma said as he continued to fire at the two. "Screw you!!!" Yusuke said as he turned and made a face at the prince. Koenma fumed and threw the bazooka away. He then pulled out a machine gun. "Holy shit!!!" Yusuke said das Koenma started to fire. "All this over a stupid pacifier!!!" Riku said. 

They stayed ahead of Koenma's shots but soon found themselves face a huge rock wall. "Any last words" Koenma said. "This is bullshit. Your gonna kill us over a dumb pacifier. Why do you keep that thing anyway?" Yusuke said. Koenma lowered his gun with a look of deep thought on his face. _Why do I keep that thing anyway? If it wasn't for that thing I'd probably be dating Botan now instead of Kurama _he thought. Riku and Yusuke took this moment to sneak away. 

Ten minutes later, he came out of his thoughts. "Hey where'd those two go?" he said. 

By then Riku and Yusuke had finally found Gurumin again. "It took you long enough" he said. "Shut up ya old geezer. First we were chased by killer bees and then by a trigger happy Koenma!!!" Yusuke yelled. "Since you fell off your poles before ten hours was up, you two must get back up and start over" Gurumin said as he reset his clock. Riku dragged Yusuke to the poles as the short-tempered detective yelled profanities at Gurumin. 

End Flashback 

Riku looked over to Yusuke. He'd been told how immature Yusuke could act at times but he'd never thought it would be that bad. 

"Alright you two. Come here" Gurumin said as he motioned them to approach. They stood up and headed for the mirror the old man was standing in front of. He lifted his hands and started to chant something. "What's he doing?" Yusuke whispered. "Ya think I know" Riku said. After a minute of chanting the mirror start to glow blue. Gurumin brought his hands down and turned to them. "You two have endured all the hardships of my training. It is time for your final test" he said. "Finally!!!" Yusuke yelled in excitement. Riku merely smirked. "For your final test you must jump into this mirror. It will take you to an alternate dimension. Survive the challenges and you pass. Good luck" he said as he stepped to the side. Yusuke and Riku walked to the mirror, looked at each other, nodded, and jumped in. 

In a flash they found themselves standing on a pathway floating in an empty void. "Anyone around here heard of light bulbs" Yusuke said as he looked around. "I got a bad feeling" Riku said. The sound of rumbling reached their ears. They looked behind them and saw the pathway collapsing. "Run for it!!!" Yusuke said. The two started running as fast as they could, well Riku had to slow down since he didn't want to leave his friend behind. As they ran the path continued to collapse behind them. "Pick up the pace" Riku said. 

After running for a few minutes Riku saw something. "There's a door up ahead" he said. Yusuke also saw it. "Feet don't fail me now" he said as he picked up speed. The pathway started to catch up to them. It crumbled under them and forced the two to make one final leap for the edge of the opened door. Riku managed to land on his feet but Yusuke missed and would have fallen into the abyss if Riku hadn't caught his hand. "Hold on" he said as he pulled Yusuke back up. "Thanks" Yusuke said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Let's keep moving" Riku said. 

After a few minutes of walking they came into a large room with a doom shaped floor (Like the dishes on Beyblade). At the other end was another door. "Shall we?" Riku said. Yusuke nodded and they both walked into the dish. When they reached the center a rumbling sound could be heard. They stopped and looked around. The walls opened and six large metal spheres rolled toward them. They jumped to the side to avoid being squashed. 

"The only way out is through that door" Riku said. Yusuke nodded and after dodging another made a break for the door. The spheres continued to roll wildly in the dish. "SHOTGUN" Yusuke's attack bounced off the sphere he shot. "Damit" he said. "We're almost there" Riku said. After dodging two more times Riku grabbed the door and opened it. Yusuke ran in first and Riku got through a split second before one of the spheres almost crushed him. They stood panting against the door. 

"That…wasn't…so hard" Yusuke said between pants. "Who knows what's next" Riku said. They stayed there for a minute before continuing. 

The next room they entered had thousands of holes in the walls. Darts fired from each one. "So now what?" Yusuke asked. "I wonder…" Riku said. "CRESCENT CLAWS" he fired his attack at the walls and sealed some of the holes. They both continued to fir at the holes and sealed them. "Be careful, we could have missed a few" Riku said. Yusuke nodded and they walked toward the door on the other side. Yusuke ducked as a dart whizzed over his head. Fifty more darts followed before they reached the other end. 

The next room had tiles with numbers on them. "Someone really liked numbers" Yusuke said as he stepped on one of the tiles. Riku pulled him back as a five-foot spike shot out from it and then went back in. "That thing would have impaled me. Thanks man" Yusuke said. "It seems theirs a pattern to these tiles" Riku said. He tried stepping on only odd numbers but a spike shot out of nine when he stepped on it. He jumped back to Yusuke. "There has to be a way through" he said. "What's this" Yusuke said. Riku looked to where Yusuke was pointing. Attached to the wall was a plaque that read 'ONLY THOSE AT THEIR PRIME MAY PASS SAFELY' written in gold letters. "What's that mean?" Yusuke said. "It's a clue" Riku mumbled as he stroked his chin. He read the plaque then looked at the floor. He kept doing this for the next few minutes. 

"That's it!!!" he said startling Yusuke. "What's it" he asked. "Prime. The plaque is saying we can only step on prime numbers" Riku said. "What are those again?" Yusuke asked. Riku sweatdropped. "Prime numbers are numbers divisible by only themselves and one, like two, three, five, seven, and eleven" Riku said. He started to walk on the tiles with prime numbers on them. Yusuke followed his led. They safely reached the other door.

"So much for that challenge" Riku said as they continued on. "Hey Riku" Yusuke said. "Yea?" Riku asked. "Why haven't you wind morphed since training began?" Yusuke asked. "Gurumin told me not to" Riku replied as they reached the next door. 

They opened it and walked in. The room was black with red cracks going through it. "Man it's hot" Yusuke said as he threw off his cape. Riku followed suit. "Looks like there's lava under the floor" Riku said. "Let's get this over with" Yusuke said as he took a step forward. 

When he did, the ground started to shake. "What's going on" Riku said. The ground in front of them was blown off by an explosion of lava. The lava gathered together and started to change shape. Soon, a huge hand made of lava towered over them. "A lava fist" Riku said. "So is there a lava body" Yusuke asked. "No just fist" Riku replied. 

The hand spread it's fingers out and fell toward them. They moved out of the way as the fist crashed through the floor and caused lava to splash out. As the two got to there feet the fist was nowhere to be found. Riku jumped to the right as it came up from underneath him. It attempted to grab him again but he managed to flit off before it could. 

"SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke's attack only succeeded in causing the lava to splatter. On of the drops managed to singe his shirt. "How do we beat this thing" he said. The fist turned to him and slid toward him. He kept sending blasts at it but they still had no effect. Just when it was about to reach him Riku appeared in front. "SPIRIT WOLF CLAW" The energy that covered his hand plowed through the lava fist and sent it flying to pieces. Small puddles of lava now singed the ground. 

"Nice work" Yusuke said. Riku was about to reply when another explosion sent a piece of the floor flying toward him. It hit his head and knocked him out. Yusuke watched as another lava fist formed from a new hole. It charged them. "Damit, I can't believe I have to use my trump card now" he said. His body was surrounded by blue energy. "SPIRIT WAVE" the attack stopped the fist in its tracks and sent it flying back. "Alright wolf boy let's get out of here" Yusuke said as he lifted Riku over his shoulder and made a break for the door. Along the way more fists popped out from the floor. They gave chance but Yusuke was somehow a lot faster than usual (I wonder why). He made it to the door and slammed it shut. 

"Whew" he said as he laid Riku against the wall. He started to gently slap the wolf's face. "Hey Riku, get up" he said. After a minute of gentle slapping Riku came to. "Ugh, what happened" Riku said as he rubbed his head. "I got us out of there" Yusuke replied. Riku got to his feet. They then looked over to the next door. "Shall we?" Riku said. "Let's do it" Yusuke replied. They headed for the door and opened it.       

The next room had a sand covered floor and a mirror at the other end. "I guess this is the last challenge" Yusuke said. They both kept their guard up as they walked toward the mirror. Suddenly Riku stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it?" Yusuke said. "SSHH" Riku replied. Yusuke took a defensive stance and looked around. The room was completely quiet. 

They both noticed the sand shifting at their right. They looked toward it. A hand shot out of the sand. It was soon followed by the rest of the arm, head, and body. Others soon followed. "The old zombies from the ground trick" Riku said. Each zombie had a sword, spear, or ax for a weapon and rusty armor. 

"After you" Riku said. "My pleaser" Yusuke replied. He gathered energy in his hand. "SOTGUN" his attack vaporized 23 of them. The zombies then charged. "CRESCENT CLAWS" Riku vaporized ten with his attack. He kicked a sword out of a zombie's hand and sliced it with it. "I've missed the feeling of a sword in my hand" Riku aid before slicing through another. The zombies turned to dust as they were sliced or shot. But every time they vaporized one it seemed five more took its place. 

"They just keep coming" Yusuke said as he punch one. "They're closing in" Riku said. The zombies started to overwhelm them with their sheer numbers. Riku managed to slice most away but they managed to bore down on Yusuke. With a yelled he blew them away and left a large crater on the ground. "Bring it, I got more where that came from" he said. More zombies popped out of the ground. "Damit" Yusuke said as he fought them off. One managed to slice his back and cause him to stumble forward. The others took advantage. 

Riku watched in horror as Yusuke disappeared behind the zombies. "Hang in there" he said as he tried to slice his way to Yusuke. A zombie sliced his leg and caused him to fall to one knee. He attempted to dodge their swings but they were getting to many hits for him to handle. He caught a glimpse of a bleeding Yusuke struggling to get up as the zombies beat him with the blunt ends of their weapons. Yusuke finally went limp from the beating.

"YUSUKE!!!" Riku yelled. His body erupted in a red explosion. He let out a howl as he sprouted devil wings and spiky hair. His eyes went red and the familiar black stripes appeared on his face. The light died down to reveal a fully transformed Riku. "Out of my way!!!" Riku yelled as he plowed his way to Yusuke's limp body. He checked for a pulse and was thankful to feel one. "I'm getting us out of here" he said as he lifted Yusuke over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and sent a shockwave out that destroyed all the zombies. As more struggled to get out of the ground Riku flitted to the mirror. "Go to hell" he said before jumping in. 

He soon found himself back in the forests. He lay Yusuke down and collapsed against a tree returning to his normal form. "Well done Riku" Gurumin said. "We almost died" Riku said. "Yes but you have learned of one way to transform. The Devil Wolf lives to protect others. If your friends are in fatal danger you will transform as a reflex to protect them. My work is done here, Yukina should be able to help Yusuke" Gurumin said as he turned around. "Wait" Riku said. "Yes?" Gurumin asked. "You said you'd teach me how to transform at will. I want to be able to train in that form without nearly killing my friends" Riku said. "To transform at will, you must first become what you once were" and with that the old man disappeared. Riku stood in silence for a moment. _What did he mean become what I once was? _He asked himself. He sighed and picked up Yusuke. 

At the Temple 

The others stopped what they were doing when there was a knock at the door. Botan handed Sakura to her mother and went to open it. "Oh my god, what happened?" she asked as Riku walked by with an unconscious Yusuke on his shoulder. "Make room" he said. Kurama, Lila, and Rogato got off the couch to allow Riku to set Yusuke down on it. Keiko walked into the room and gasped when she saw her boyfriend. "Oh no!!!" she cried as she ran to Yusuke's side. "What happened to him?" she asked. "The training was tougher than we thought" Riku said as he stepped to the side. His wounds had healed when he transformed. "Yukina get in here" Keiko said. 

Yukina hurried into the room and examined Yusuke's wounds. "Don't worry, they're not to deep. He'll be alright" she said as she placed her hand on his chest. It glowed and healed his wounds. "He might not wake up till tomorrow" she said as she stood up and headed for Riku. 

She threw her arms around his waist. "I was so worried about you" she said. Riku smiled and returned the hug. "Don't worry Yukina. I'll always come back to you" he said as he kissed her forehead. 

Nami and Hiei watched from their corner. Nami still hadn't forgiven Hiei. "Good thing your back. It was getting scary here with just the shrimp around most of the time" Kuwabara said. "WHAT!!!" Hiei said as he grabbed his katana. Nami held him back. "You can't kill him" she said. "Watch me" Hiei replied. "What's a matter, can't handle shrimp girl?" Kuwabara said. Nami stopped struggling with Hiei and grabbed her scimitar. "Okay let's kill him" she growled. They both headed to where Kuwabara was now cowering. 

They stopped when they heard a low growl. They looked to the kitchen and saw Crystal with teeth bared, eyes narrowed, and ears flattened on her head. She was clearing staying 'don't even think about it.' Hiei and Nami both turned and headed back to their corner. Any demon knew you don't pick a fight with someone whose part dog demon. Especially when her adopted brothers are around. 

"I'm gonna take a bath" Riku said as he got up. "I'll get dinner ready" Yukina said as she headed back to the kitchen. Rogato and Lila headed for their room for some "alone time" as they called it. 

After dinner Riku and Yukina made out for a few hours and headed for bed. Keiko slept with Yusuke on the couch to keep him warm. Riku now lay in his bed in deep thought. _It's good to be back. Those Hate Fish tasted terrible. What did Gurumin mean when he said become what I once was? Oh yea, I've got bigger things to worry about. As soon as Yusuke recovers there's gonna be a quadruple date. _   

I'm sorry I'm not updating faster but you won't believe how hard some of my subjects are. I'll try and update by Sunday.  

Next chapter, Riku and Yukina, Yusuke and Keiko, Kurama and Botan, and Hiei and Nami go on their quadruple date. Review please.  

            


	53. Quadruple Date

Chapter 53 

Quadruple Date 

"GET BACK HERE WOLF!!!" Hiei yelled as he chased Riku with his katana. He'd caught Riku touching Yukina a little to low for his taste. "Calm down Hiei" Riku replied as he dodged a swing. Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Nami watched from the sidelines, Crystal was playing with Eikachi, Kuwabara and Yusuke were raiding the fridge, Kurama still hadn't arrived, and Rogato and Lila had left to do some shopping for Sakura.  

"They've been at it for two hours" Keiko said. "Hiei's just trying to be a good brother" Botan said cheerfully. Nami remained silent. "Hey Nami, what's up with you and Hiei?" Yukina asked. Nami didn't reply. She and Hiei hadn't been speaking much to each other since their fight. 

"Sorry I'm late" Kurama said as he reached the top of the stairs. He ducked when a fire blast was sent at him. It came within millimeters of singeing his hair (phew). "What's going on here?" he asked. "Riku's hand went a little to low for Hiei's liking" Botan replied. "We should stop him. I didn't really mind what Riku was doing" Yukina said as she went to stop her brother. 

"Hard to believe she was so innocent at one time" Keiko whispered to Botan. "You have to remember, she was still a child by demon standards when we met her. Her growth spurt showed she was entering adolescence. So naturally her hormones will start working up" Botan whispered back. 

Riku managed to stay one step ahead of Hiei but he suddenly tripped on a rock. Hiei was about to chop of his tail when Yukina gently grabbed his arm. "Hiei, don't harm Riku. Especially his tail" she said. "Hn" Hiei said as he sheathed his katana. Everyone knew Yukina loved Riku's fuzzy tail. 

"Now that Kurama's here we can finally go shopping" Botan said. The girls cheered while the guys sighed. They headed down the steps to where their transportation was waiting. Riku and Yukina got on his chopper while Yusuke and the others piled into a van. Kuwabara and Crystal waved goodbye from the steps as the others sped off. 

"Uh Crystal?" Kuwabara said nervously. "Yes" Crystal said as Eikachi swatted at the half dog's ears. "Well there's this dance at school and I was wondering if you…you would" "I'd love to" Crystal said while smiling. "Really!!!" Kuwabara said. Crystal gave him a peck on the cheek and handed Eikachi back to him. "I have to help Genkai with something so I'll see you later" she said as she ran back up the stairs. 

Yukina tightened her hold on Riku's waist as he sped up. She always loved going on rides with him and feeling the wind through her hair. Motorcycles made her feel freer than cars or other automobiles. 

They pulled into the mall parking lot and found some spaces near the front. They unloaded and went inside. Almost immediately they were mobbed by Kurama and Riku's fan clubs. "I love you Riku" "Your soooooo sexy" "Oh my god he looked at me" Riku's fans said. "Marry me Shuichi" "Kiss me" "He smiled *faints*" Kurama's fans said. 

Botan and Yukina both pouted. Kurama and Riku slipped an arm around their girlfriends' waist and continued on. "Hey who's the sexy guy with the bandana" one said. They all stared at Hiei. "HANDS OFF YOU BITCHES!!!" Nami roared. "Who does she think she is?" one said. "I'm his girlfriend and I'm only stopping you for your own good" Nami replied as she cracked her knuckles. The fangirls epped and ran for it. 'Thanks' Hiei said telepathically. 'I only did it so you wouldn't kill them. Now get out of my head' Nami replied. Hiei sighed and closed his jagan. 

"This is where we split up. We'll met you in five hours" Yusuke said. The girls nodded and headed for the nearest cloths store. The guys went to get measured for some tuxedos. 

"Should I go with the aqua dress or the red dress?" Yukina asked. "I think you'll better in the red dress. It goes with your hair" Botan said while holding two dresses. One was a regular pink and the other had sparkles on it. "I think I like the sparkles" Botan said. Keiko was searching through racks for a good dress. 

"Where's Nami" Botan asked. "I found a dress she would look good in and sent her to the changing rooms" Yukina replied. Botan headed for the nearest changing room. "Nami, you in there?" she asked. "What do you want?" Nami said from the other end. "Are you done in there, it's been a while" Yukina said as she walked up. "I'm not coming out" Nami replied. "Oh come on, why not?" Botan said. "I don't look good in dresses" Nami said. "Nami, a girl like you would look good in anything. Why do you think Hiei fell for you?" Botan said. "Alright" Nami said as she opened the door. 

The others gasped when they saw here. "Nami, you look terrific" Yukina said. "Hiei would pass out if he saw you" Keiko said. "Are you sure?" Nami said nervously. "Yea, we're defiantly getting it" Botan said. "I've found mine" Keiko said. "All we need now are shoes and accessories" Botan said. The girls headed for the checkout line. 

As Botan, Yukina, and Keiko talked about how excited they were about the date Nami looked in the bag that held her dress. _I hope you like it Hiei _she thought.

Meanwhile the guys were having their own problems. "Hiei put down the katana" Yusuke said. Hiei was in a fighting stance with his katana. "Tell him to keep his hands off me" Hiei said motioning to the tailor who was cowering behind Riku. "All he has to do is take a few measurements" Riku said. Hiei growled. "You do want to look good for Nami don't you?" Kurama asked. Hiei loosened his grip as he thought about what the fox said. He wanted Nami to speak to him again and this was his best chance. "Very well. But make it quick" Hiei said as he handed his katana to Kurama.

"Will you two follow me?" another store employee asked Riku and Kurama. The two followed him to another section of the store. "This is everything in your sizes" he said. Riku and Kurama started to search through them. "Hey have you noticed something's up between Hiei and Nami?" Riku asked. "It's really not to difficult to understand. Hiei's torn between being a good boyfriend to Nami and keeping his image" Kurama said. "Hopefully tonight will fix that" Riku said as he searched through the suits.

Later that night 

Kurama put the finishing touches to his outfit by pinning a red rose over his heart. He was now dressed in a white tuxedo with a maroon tie (fangirls may faint now). He made sure his hair was perfect before heading for where the other guys were getting ready.  

In his room Riku and Yusuke were having a dilemma. "Come on Hiei put it on" Yusuke said. "That thing itches" Hiei replied with katana in hand. "You have to wear it to the restaurant we're going to" Riku said while holding up a black tuxedo. "Hn" Hiei replied. 

"It's only for one date" Riku said taking a step toward him. Hiei prepared his katana to attack. "Take a step closer with that thing wolf and you can kiss your tail goodbye" he said with his most evil smirk. Riku backed away. 

"Uh Yusuke, you put it on him" Riku said tossing the suit to Yusuke. "No way, you do it" Yusuke said tossing back. "No, I insist" Riku said tossing it back. They kept doing this till they heard a chuckle at the door. They looked toward the source and saw Kurama leaning against the frame. They then looked back at each other. "Kurama, you put it on him" they said at the same time. They tossed the suit to him and pushed past him making sure to slam the door. 

They pressed their ears to the door. It was surprisingly quiet inside. After a few minutes Kurama opened the door perfectly fine. "I have a riddle for you" he said. "Okay" Riku said. "How do you get a short tempered fire demon into a suit?" he asked. Riku and Yusuke stood there for a minute thinking of possible answers. "No idea" Yusuke said. Riku nodded in agreement. Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "You give him coupons for free sweet snow at the store" he said holding up a few coupons. Riku and Yusuke anime fell.  

They pushed past him back into the room and found Hiei arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and pouting in a black suit with a red tie. "Note to self, sweet snow plus Hiei equals complete control over him" Riku mumbled. "Can we hurry this up before I burn this thing off" Hiei said. "If that suit is damaged in any way then no coupons for you" Kurama said. Hiei growled and leaned against the corner. 

A few minutes later, Riku and Yusuke were dressed and ready to go. Riku was in a dark blue suit with a yellow tie. Yusuke was in a blue suit with a black tie. They heard a honk outside. "That must be the limo" Yusuke said. Riku went to go see how it looked. He gasped and turned to the others. "You idiot!!!" he growled. Hiei and Kurama went to see what had gotten him so riled up. Waiting on the street in front of Kurama's house was a black funeral car. 

"You got us a funeral car!!!" Hiei yelled. "Well it looked kinda like a limo. Oh and the guy said we'll have to share space with someone's uncle" Yusuke said. Riku sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Yusuke asked. "Yukina is not riding with a corpse so I'm ordering us a real limo" Riku said as he punched in some numbers. "Yea is this Al's limo rental?" he said after a few seconds. "Well I need a white limo and I need it fast…no fifteen minutes isn't fast enough…I need it here in under five…Oh really then let me give you some motivation" he said. He handed it to Hiei. "Give em your worst" he said. Hiei smirked and brought the phone to his ear. "Listen, if you want to live to see tomorrow you'll be here in under five minutes, got it!!!" he said in his most threatening tone. A few seconds later he smirked and hung up. "They'll be here in two minutes" he said as he handed the phone to Riku. 

Less then two minutes later, they heard the sound of squealing tires outside. They looked out and saw a white stretch limo. "That was fast" Yusuke said as they left Kurama's room.   

After a short ride to Keiko's they got out and headed inside. "Ah you've arrived. Keiko your dates are here" Keiko's mom said. "Be down in a minute" Keiko yelled back.

A few minutes later she walked down the steps wearing a baby blue dress, blue high heals, a blue purse, and a pair of diamond earrings Yusuke hade bought her. "All right Botan" she called. Botan came down the steps in her sparkling pink dress, gold earrings, white high heals, and a white purse. Yukina was next in a red dress. The straps crossed over her back. She also wore a pair of tear gem earrings, and red high heals. Her hair was in a bun. "Nami come on" Botan called. "I'm not coming down" Nami called back. Botan sighed and rushed back up with a few sweet snow coupons Kurama sneaked her. She came back down hiding a camera so she could photograph Hiei's expression when Nami came down.

The angel/devil soon walked down. Hiei's eyes widened and he actually gasped. Nami was in a strapless indigo dress, with a pair of long gloves that went to her elbows, and black high heals. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Around her neck was the necklace Hiei hade given her. It was a gold thread with ten black tear gems hanging on it. It was the first time he had seen her with makeup on and at the moment he looked like a goldfish. 

Nami blushed when she saw the way Hiei was staring at her. _God he looks hot in that tux _she thought. Neither noticed that Botan was taking dozens of photos of Hiei's expression. "Limo's waiting outside" Yusuke said as he looped arms with Keiko and walked out. Kurama and Botan and Riku and Yukina followed. Hiei and Nami were left alone. "You look good" Hiei said nervously. _I thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful _he thought. Nami blushed and looped arms with him. They headed for the waiting limo.

At the restaurant 

The four couples got out of the limo and looked at the restaurant in front of them .It was called 'THE FOUR ROSES' and was one of the fanciest restaurants in town. It served food of various nationalities like Chinese, Mexican, French, and classic US. "Shall we?" Riku said. They headed inside as the limo went to find a good parking place. 

Kurama walked up to the waiter. "Do you have a reservation? The waiter asked with a French accent. "I asked for a table of eight" Kurama replied. "Name please" he said. "Shuichi (I forgot his last name *blush*)" Kurama replied. "Please follow me" the waiter said as he walked off. 

He escorted them to a round table with eight seats around it. The boys pulled out the seats for their girlfriends to sit and took their own seats. "A waiter will be with you shortly" he said as he walked off. The eight picked up their menus to see what to get. 

What they didn't know was that seven pairs of eyes were watching them. "So they finally arrived" Demonus said as he looked toward them. He was in a black tuxedo with a silver tie. "Hard to believe that wolf's the Devil Wolf" Amai said from her seat next to him. She wore a green dress. "Looks can be deceiving" Demonus said turning back to his table. Seated with him and his mate were all the members of Dusk's clan except Dusk himself and Draco. They were all in formal outfits "All right take your pick" he said. "Dibs on Riku" Shade said. "Hiei" Javik said. "Kurama" Azeri said. "Nami" Naien said. "I'll handle any reinforcements Koenma sends" Lita said. "My father gets Yusuke so Draco is stuck fighting that stupid human Kuwabaka" Shade said. The others chuckled.       

Back with the others their food had been served. Yusuke had the well done t-bone steak, Keiko had a ceaser salad, Kurama had the chicken and rice special, Botan had some French dish that was hard to pronounce, Riku had the Italian spaghetti, Yukina had lobster, Hiei had grill fajitas, and Nami had a medium rare steak. The whole meal Hiei was trying to be as polite as can be to Nami. He would do stuff like help her with sorting the utensils, helping her with the napkin, and personally getting her a fork when she accidentally dropped hers.

Finally Nami had had enough. She stood up abruptly and slammed her hands on the table. "Hiei, cut it out" she said. "What am I doing?" he asked. "Your being so polite, it's creepy" she said. "Well I'm just trying to be a romantic boyfriend. What do you want from me? First I'm not romantic enough and now I'm to romantic!!!" he yelled. By then the entire restaurant was staring at them. "This should be interesting" Demonus said. 

"You don't get it do you!!!" Nami yelled. "Madame please keep your voice down" a waiter said nervously. She glared at him, which made him scream like a girl and hide under a table. "What do you want then!?" Hiei said. "I want the old Hiei back. The short tempered, great kissing, stubborn guy I fell in love with!!!" she said. Hiei was taken aback by what she said. "You want the old me back?" he asked. She nodded. He looked around for a few seconds. He grabbed the tablecloth and pulled it off along with all the silverware. He kissed Nami and caused her to fall back onto the table. They were soon lying on the table making out with Hiei on top. 

The others watched in shock as the two swapped spit on the table. Botan was the first to recover. "Oh well" she said shrugging. She then jumped Kurama and they soon were making out on the floor. Yusuke nudged Keiko with a sly grin on his face. He was soon sprawled out on the floor with a red handprint on the side of his face. Riku and Yukina continued to watch Nami and Hiei with wide eyes. 

Yusuke managed to stumble to his feet. "What a weakling" Demonus said from his table. "What was that buddy" Yusuke growled. "You're letting a weak girl like that slap you around. I say dump her" the devil replied. "Keiko is a lot stronger than most people and I wouldn't give her up for the world" Yusuke replied causing Keiko to blush. "So what you gonna do about it" Demonus said cockily. "This" Yusuke replied picking up the French dish Botan had and chucking it at the Demon Prince. It hit him smack dab on the forehead. Demonus growled and threw Azeri's meal back at the Spirit Detective. It hit his chest. "FOOD FIGHT" Yusuke yelled. He, Botan, Kurama, Riku, and Keiko started throwing food at Demonus's table and the demons threw back. Other young couples in the restaurant soon joined in while older people left mumbling about kids these days. Being the good boyfriend he was Riku covered Yukina with his jacket and told her to hide under the table so she wouldn't get any food on her. Even with food flying everywhere and some hitting them, Hiei and Nami continued to make out on the table. 

After ten minutes of flying food they were kicked out. Everyone was covered in food. "That was entertaining, may our paths cross again" Demonus said as he and the ninjas left. "That guy's pretty cool" Yusuke said. "You all need a bath, " Yukina said. She was perfectly clean. Everyone glared at Riku who sheepishly laughed. "Lets head home" he said as he rushed into the limo. 

At Genkai's temple 

Crystal, Rogato, and Lila greeted them at the door. Sakura was wiggling in her mother's arms. "Hey look, walking buffets" Rogato said. "Looks like you guys had some fun" Lila said. Sakura giggled when she saw them. "How come Yukina's not messy?" Crystal asked. "Cause her wolf protected her" Hiei mumbled. 

"You all can clean up in the bathroom. I'll make us some tea" Yukina said as she headed for the door. "Yukina" Riku said. Yukina turned around to see what he wanted. Immediately a pie slammed into the right side of her face. After the pan fell off she looked at Riku who had a grin on his face. "I had to be fair for the others so I snuck that pie out while we were leaving" he said. "Riku!!!" Yukina yelled as she charged toward him. Riku smirked and took off into the forest.

Everyone shook his or her head and headed inside. 

Yukina finally caught up with Riku. She grabbed him but since they were on top of a hill them went tumbling down. Riku pinned Yukina down when they reached the bottom. Her face was still covered with cream. "You know you cute with cream on your face" Riku said. He wiped some off with his finger and licked it off. "You make it taste better" he said before kissing her. They started to make out right there. 

Hiei was lying comfortably in a tree after getting cleaned up. He replayed the date over and over in his head. Nami appeared in front of him. "Hey there" he said. She smiled and snuggled on his chest. "Hiei, I'm sorry" she said. "For what?" he asked. "I was being stupid not talking to you. I was just mad about you pushing me off the tree" she replied. Hiei internally winced. He hadn't meant to do that it was a reflex. "Look, I know you want to keep your reputation so here's the deal. If I'm crowding you to much just tell me with that eye of yours" she said as she tapped his jagan. Hiei smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I think I can agree to that" he said. They fell asleep in ach others arms. 

With Shade and his clan

"What happened to you all?" Dusk asked as his clan arrived at the temple. "We just had a little fun dad. Don't worry" Shade replied. Dusk sighed and left them to clean up. He walked down the corridors of his temple and stopped in front of a pair of doors. On them was a sign that said 'DUSK ONLY'. He opened it and walked in. 

In front of him was a large capsule. He walked to it and laid his hand on it. "Soon, you'll be free" he said as he rested his head on it. One could have sworn a tear rolled out of the eyehole of his mask. 

The Demon King's palace 

Demonus and Amai walked into her room after answering a few of the king's questions. "Meow" Luna said as she hopped onto Amai's shoulder. "It was just a food fight" Amai said as she scratched the cats ear causing it to pure. She placed the cat on the dresser. "I think I'll take a bath to get rid of this food" she said. She was mainly covered in chocolate cause Botan and Keiko got their hands on a dessert tray. Demonus was mostly covered in whipped cream from the pies that hit him. Before she could head for the bathroom, Demonus grabbed her arm. "What is it?" she asked. "I know a better way we can clean up" Demonus said huskily before pushing her onto the bed. 

That was some date huh? Hiei and Nami are finally speaking to each other again. Anyway, since it's a three-day weekend I'll update sooner than usual, I promise. 

Next chapter, we finally return to everyone's favorite snapping girl and her victim/protector. Review please.    


	54. Taken

Chapter 54

Taken 

A demon screamed in pain as it was sliced in half. Four more soon joined it. "Surround him. Surround him and attack" one of them said. All those that charged were soon in pieces. "Retreat!!!" another yelled. They all started bolting to the surrounding forest. 

"Cowards" Muraku said as he sheathed his sword. He walked over to the tree Kairi was leaning against. She was clutching he leg. "What's with you?" he asked. "I think I sprained my ankle" she replied. Muraku examined it. "It's a bit swollen but nothing to serious. Now come on, we're waisting time here" he said. With his help Kairi got to her feet and hopped on his back. 

She had grown on him so he now carried her on his back instead of slinging her over his shoulder. Just as she promised plenty of demons came to try and capture her. Most were slain by Muraku. 

Muraku hadn't changed much. He still had his bad boy attitude and always complained about how slow Kairi was. They often got into arguments, which usual led to Muraku getting snapped.

"So where're we heading" Kairi asked. "I smell a town nearby" Muraku replied. Kairi sighed and rested her head on his back. His coat had the scent of sweat, blood, and forest covering it. She felt her eyes getting heavy. They'd be up most of the night after an ambush so she didn't get any sleep. Muraku was running so smoothly she soon fell asleep. 

Muraku felt her loosen her grip on him. _Asleep again? And I thought she couldn't get anymore useless. The only thing she's good at is cooking and pissing me off _he thought. He felt a twinge of guilt after thinking that. _What's with me? I'm getting to soft. _

After an hour of running he came upon a small town. He unceremoniously dropped Kairi on her but. "Hey!!!" she said angrily. "I didn't want to waist time waking you. You sleep like a log" he replied as he turned and started to walk to the town. *snap* Muraku said hello to the ground. 

"You'll never learn" she said as she started to walk passed him. He growled and got to his feet. When he did he saw Kairi fall to her knee clutching her ankle. "I told you it was sprained" he said. She glared at him and used a rag from her kimono to wrap her wound. 

"Alright let's get going" she cheerfully said as she got to her feet. She carefully started walking again. Muraku sighed and followed. _One minute she's a complete bitch and the next she's as happy as can be. I'll never understand her _he thought.   

They walked into the town and looked around. "We need food and plenty of bug spray" she said as she looked around. "Got any ideas?" she asked him. No reply. "Muraku" she said looking to where he was standing. She instead saw him walking away. "Wait up" she said as she ran as fast as her ankle would let her.

"I told you I'm not slowing down for you" he said not looking at her. Kairi walked behind him. "Where are we going?" she asked. "I've been here before so I know where the grocery store is" he replied. He left out the fact that the last time he came here he destroyed half the place. 

Kairi was about to asked why he was here when someone clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into an alley. She tried to scream but no sound came out. She was then thrown against the wall and the pinned by her shoulders. Standing in front of her was a pretty ugly guy who by the smell of his breath was drunk. 

"Let go of me" she said as she struggled. "Not until I have a little fun with ya" he said drunkenly. Kairi slapped him and tried to make a break for it. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "I like em feisty" he said. 

Muraku hadn't noticed what had happened to her but he was getting suspicious. _Since when was she so quiet for so long? _He asked himself. "What's with the quiet act?" he said as he turned around only to find no Kairi. "Where is she?" he said as he tried to pick up her scent. He finally found it but narrowed his eyes when he also smelled a man and alcohol mixed with it. He growled and ran toward it. 

Kairi was doing her best to fight off the guy but half her kimono was off. "Bitch" he growled after she scratched his face. He lifted his fist to punch her but went crashing into a trashcan. Kairi gasped and look at her savior. It wasn't Muraku but a boy around 5 feet 9 in height. He had sleek neck length blond hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue school uniform. 

"You'll pay" the drunk said. "That's no way to treat a lady. Now I suggest leave" the blond said. The drunk pulled o t a knife and charged. The blond dodged the thrust and kicked the drunk's face. The drunk stumbled back and charged again. The blond dodged again but the drunk swung and slashed his arm. The blond stumbled back clutching his arm. "Die pretty boy "the drunk said as he readied to charge. He was stopped when Kairi slammed a trashcan on his head and knocked him out. 

She rushed to the blond and kneeled next to him. "You okay?" she asked. "Yes the wound's not to deep" the blond replied. "Let me see it" she said. He allowed her to examine the wound. She ripped off part of her kimono and used it to bandage the cut. "Thank you for helping me" she said. "No need. You knocked him out before he could finish me so I guess we could call it even" he said as he stood up. 

At that moment Muraku arrived. He growled and pinned the blond against the wall. "What did you do to her?" he growled. The blond was to busy struggling to get loose to reply. "Answer me" Muraku growled as he raised his fist. He was stopped when Kairi grabbed his arm. "Kairi, what are you doing?" he asked. "This guy saved me. That's the one that tried to rap me" she said pointing to the unconscious drunk. 

Muraku put the blond down and turned to her. "He saved you" he asked. She nodded. "Let's go, stay close" Muraku said as he started to walk off. She tugged on his sleeve to stop him. "What is it?" he asked annoyed. 

"We need to help this guy. He's wounded" she said. "Not my problem" he replied. "I'm not leaving him till I know he's okay. I owe him that much" she replied crossing her arms. 

Muraku growled and leaned against the wall. "Very well but this better not take to long" he said. Kairi sighed and went back to the blond. "Sorry about him" she said. The blond laughed sheepishly as he dusted himself off. "I never got your name" she said. "It's Yugo" he replied. "My names Kairi and he's Muraku" she replied. Yugo looked at Muraku who glared back. "Is he always that mean looking" he asked. "He just tries to look tough. He's a real softy once you get to know him" Kairi said. Muraku growled. 

"We should get that wound cleaned up and properly bandaged" Kairi said. "We could go to my house" Yugo suggested. "Hell no" Muraku said. "Good idea" Kairi said giving Muraku her 'shut up or I'll snap you' look. "Alright then follow me" Yugo said as he walked off. Kairi and Muraku followed. 

As they walked through the town Yugo and Kairi happily talked about different things while Muraku glared daggers at Yugo. After walked for about fifteen minutes the three stopped in front of a couple of huge gates outside of town. Yugo clicked a remote in his pocket and they opened. 

They walked down the driveway. Kairi gasped when they stopped in front of a huge mansion. "Is this where you live?" she asked him. "Of coarse. Why else would I bring you here?" he joked. "Your family must be rich" she said. Yugo chuckled and walked to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. "Ladies first" he said politely. Kairi blushed and walked in. Yugo waited at the door for Muraku. "Like you said, ladies first" Muraku said. Yugo sighed and walked in. Muraku soon followed.

The mansion had a marble floor and white walls covered with paintings of many different things. "Make your selves at home" Yugo said as he walked off. Kairi walked off toward what she thought was the living room. Muraku stayed behind. He was looking around and taking in the scents of the house. _Why do I fell as if I've been here before? _he thought. He then realized Kairi had left and went to find her. He was not about to let her out of his sight with Yugo around. 

He found her sitting on a couch with Yugo wrapping his wound in bandages. He was now in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. "Thanks, it feels a lot better now" he said. "Your welcome" she replied. Muraku leaned against the wall. "You look pretty dirty. There's a bathroom down the hall if you want to wash up" Yugo said. "A bath sounds nice" she said getting up and heading down the hall he motioned to. 

She was soon relaxing in a nice hot bath. "It's been so long since I've enjoyed a real bath" she thought. She usually had to bathe in cold ponds. _That Yugo guy is pretty nice and a little on the cute side, though not as much as Muraku. Wait what am I thinking. Muraku's just a stubborn jerk whose only helping me so he can kill. Is that all I am to him? A tool for him to fulfill his bloodlust _she thought as tears started to fall from her eyes. 

Outside the door Muraku leaned against the wall next to it. He was going to make sure Yugo didn't try anything. He jerked his head up when he picked up the smell of tears followed by Kairi's sobs.  _Why is she crying? _he thought. He heard footsteps and glared at Yugo as he walked up. "Oh hello Muraku. What are you doing here?" he asked. "None of your business" Muraku replied coldly. 

"I'm just trying to be friendly" Yugo said. "Get out of my sights" Muraku said. "I don't see how someone like Kairi can travel with someone like you. Your just plan bad" Yugo said. "Thanks for the compliment" Muraku said smirking. "And would you please put away that sword? Don't you know that's illegal." Yugo said. Muraku was getting annoyed by him. "Leave me alone" he growled. "I don't think Kairi's safe with a man like you. You to dangerous" Yugo said. 

That did it. _How dare he think I'd hurt Kairi _he thought as he lunged at the human. He grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall. "You should watch your tongue" he growled as he tightened his hold. 

Kairi walked out wrapped in a towel. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw what Muraku was doing. "Muraku, put him down" she said. He didn't reply and growled. Yugo's face was starting to turn blue.

She was about to snap him when Muraku screamed in pain and let go of him. He stumbled back clutching the area over his heart. Kairi watched as he screamed again and fell to his knees. She forgot what he had done and rushed to him as he fell on his side. 

Muraku screamed again as another serge of pain went through his body. Muraku knew it was his restriction that was hurting him. _Damn you Koenma _he thought. "Muraku, what's wrong? Speak to me" Kairi cried. The pain finally subsided and Muraku slowly got to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just leave me alone" he snapped causing her to take a step back. He stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. 

He leaned against the door and slid down it. _I should have known that would happen _he thought. He remained there for the next few hours. Finally he stood up and went to look for Kairi. 

By then Kairi was sitting on the front porch. She kept thinking about what had happened to him. _What happened to Muraku? I've never seen him in such pain. Muraku, just tell me what's wrong. I want to help you _she thought. 

She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's just me" Muraku said. She relaxed and looked at him. He looked back at her with his blue eye. She'd always wished he still had both. It was the most beautiful eye she'd seen. What bothered her was that so much pain and anger was behind it. "I'm sorry I did that to him" he said gently. She sighed and placed her hand on his. "I'm more worried about you. What happened?" she asked. He turned around and walked back into the house. It was clear to her he didn't want to talk about it.

She stayed there until Yugo walked out. "Oh there you are" he said. "What is it Yugo?" she asked. "There's something I want to show you" he said. Kairi thought about it for a moment. _Well he did save me. I'm sure he won't try anything _she thought. "Alright led the way" she said .He smiled and led her into the forest.

Muraku walked through the halls of the mansion alone. He was angry with himself for letting Kairi see him liked that, so weak and pathetic. _She probably doesn't want me around anymore. Who would want a weakling for a protector _he thought angrily. He slammed his fist on a table causing a vase to wobble and crash to the ground. 

He glanced at it and was about to walk of when something caught his eye. He looked more carefully and saw a piece of paper in the shattered pieces. He reached into the pile and pulled the paper out. He gasped when he saw what it was. "An illusion talisman" he said. He knew something wasn't right and ripped it in two. The house around him melted away. It turned into some decayed ruins. "Wait I remember this place" Muraku said. 

When he was evil he had attacked the town and destroyed half of it. He'd then attacked a mansion and killed the owners. After spending the night he blew the place up. 

"It's all been a trick. Then that means…*gasp* Kairi " he said. He ran into the woods to find her.

Kairi and Yugo had been walking for a few minutes and stopped in a clearing. It was night so Kairi was a little nervous. "What'd you bring me out here for?" she asked. "So your finally here" a voice said from the shadows. Kairi looked toward the source and saw the drunk that attacked her earlier that day. 

"Not you again" she said as she tried to make a break for it. She was stopped when Yugo grabbed her arm. "Yugo what are you doing?" she asked. "You've fallen into out trap. We work for Lord Seiga" Kairi's eyes widened. Seiga was the demon that was after her. "It was all a setup. My brother, Seta was acting as a drunk so I could save you and gain your trust. Now let's go" Yugo said as he slung her over his shoulder and started to run at an incredible speed for a human. "MURAKU!!!!" she yelled. 

Muraku looked to where he heard her scream. "Hold on Kairi" he said as he ran at top speed to the source. He came to a clearing and saw her being taken away by Yugo and Seta. "Let her go!!!" he roared as he charged. 

He stopped when he sensed something behind him. He looked behind him and saw a shadow rise from the ground. It shifted into a sword and charged him he dodged each swing but when he hit it his fist would go right through. The sword backed of and turned into something that looked like a large cat. It attack and slashed him with its claws. "I'm waisting time" Muraku said. He gathered energy in his hand and thrust it forward. A bright light surrounded his hand and destroyed the shadow.

Muraku looked around only to find that Kairi was long gone. There was a time when he would just have to wind morph to catch up but since separating from Riku he'd lost his ability to use his good side's techniques. The only reason he could use Triple Impact was because he made it himself. He howled and slammed his fist into the ground leaving a large crater. "I swear if they so much as harm a hair on her they'll be hell to pay" he growled. He stood up and picked up her scent. _Hold on Kairi, I'm coming._

Somewhere in Japan

Yugo and Seta stopped in front of a huge palace on a mountain. "The lord should reward us handsomely for the girl" Yugo said. Seta grinned. "Put me down" Kairi said as she struggled to get free. "Be patient bitch. You'll be put down soon" Yugo said as the gates opened. 

They walked in and approached the main building. "We have to girl" Yugo said to the guard. The guard nodded and opened the door. They walked in. 

They stopped in a large throne room. Sitting on the thrown was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had gray hair that went to his waist, blue eyes, and claws. Attached to his back were two black angel wings. He wore a gold crown with a red ruby on the front, black armor, and gauntlets. At his side was a bow. He was a fallen angel. Fallen angels are angels cast down from heaven for treason. They lose their immortality.    

"As you requested. We've captured the priestess Kairi, Lord Seiga" Yugo said. Seiga smirked and stood up. He walked to Kairi and used his finger to make her look at him. "You've evaded me long enough Kairi. Tomorrow you will perform the ritual and I'll once again be immortal" Seiga said. "Go to hell" Kairi growled. He slapped her across the face. "Guards, take her away" he said. Two guards grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away. 

"You two have done well and now for your reward. Cetesis" he said. "Yes my lord" a girl said as she walked out of the shadows. She was 5 feet 8 in height with dark green hair that went past her waist, violet eyes, and dressed in sorceress robes. "Give these two their reward" Seiga said. 

"Follow me" Cetesis said. Yugo and Seta followed her to another room. She stopped when they entered. "So where's our reward?" Yugo asked. Cetesis turned around and smirked. "Right behind you" she said. The two turned around. "SHADOW OF ILLUSIONS" she called. Two shadows rose from the ground and attacked. They slice Yugo and Seta to pieces. Cetesis chuckled before walking out. 

"I've taken care of them" she said. "Good now have one of our messengers inform Koenma of our demands" Seiga said. Cetesis bowed and walked away. 

The next day at Genkai's temple

Everyone looked to the door as Botan came rushing in. "What's up?" Yusuke asked. "Koenma has a mission for you all" she sad as she pushed the tape into the VCR. 

Koenma soon appeared on the screen. "I hope you enjoyed your small break cause we've got big trouble. *a picture of Seiga appeared on the screen* This is Seiga, he's a fallen angel and this *a picture of Kairi appears* is the priestess Kairi. She knows an incantation that grants immortality. Seiga plans to use her to become immortal and take over all of Japan. Your mission is to rescue her before they can perform the ritual. It can only be done during a full moon so you have until tonight. Good luck" Koenma said before disappearing. 

"That Kairi girl's pretty cute" Yusuke said. Keiko slapped him. "He'll never learn" Riku said as he strapped the Crescent Edge on. He kissed Yukina goodbye and headed outside. The others followed. "Let's go kick some fallen angel ass" Kuwabara said. "Will you shut up you worthless human" Hiei said. This resulted in an exchange of insults. "We should be cautious. Fallen angels are very powerful. We'd better be ready for some surprises" Kurama said. "I'm sure the surprises won't be to big" Riku said. 

RD: *doing a happy dance*

Riku: What's with you?

RD: This is the longest YYH fic on fanfiction.net.

Riku: Really? 

RD: *nods*

My brothers Chris and Eddy walk in. 

Chris: Hey bro, who's he? *points to Riku*

Riku: Names Riku, Yukina's boyfriend. 

Chris: No way Yukina's my girl. 

Riku: No mine. 

Chris: Mine

Riku: *pulls out sword* Mine 

Chris: *grabs his lucky bat* Mine

Start fighting.

Eddy: You paired my girl with rose boy!!!

RD: Well why not?

Eddy: The guy's gay.

RD: He is not.

Eddy: What do you think he and Hiei do off set?

RD: Hiei's making out with Nami. 

Eddy: Botan's still my girl.

Chris: For the last time Yukina's my girl!!! *slams bat on Riku's head* 

Riku: No mine!!! *slams side of sword into Chris's head*

RD: You two out now!!!

Chris and Eddy: And if we don't?

RD: Then I'll tell mom about all the Yukina/Botan hentai sights I see you visit. 

Riku: Yukina hentai sights!!!! 

Kurama walks in. 

Kurama: You saw my Botan naked!!!

Chris: We'll be leaving now. 

Both run away with Riku and Kurama close behind. Hiei appears and joins in. 

RD: That's power.

Looks like there's a surprise waiting for Riku and the others.

Cetesis was created by Saiouri17.

Next chapter, the gang arrives to rescue Kairi and get the surprise of their lives. Review please. 


	55. Unlikely Help

Chapter 55

Unlikely Help

Cetesis walked back into the throne room. "Koenma knows our demands my lord" she said bowing. "Good" Seiga said. "Won't he send that Spirit Detective and his team to stop us?" she asked. "I'm sure you can keep them off long enough to complete the ritual" Seiga replied. Cetesis smirked.

"Take Kairi to her cell" he commanded. "Very well" she said standing up. She walked to Kairi and started chanting a spell. Chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kairi. One of them flew to Cetesis and landed in her hand. Kairi's arms were now chained behind her back and the one Cetesis held was around her neck. "Come on" Cetesis said tugging on it. Kairi yelped in pain and started walking. They walked out of the throne room.

"I have to commend you Kairi. You evaded us for so long. Oh wait that wolf you were with did most of the work didn't he?" Cetesis asked. "You won't get away with this. He'll come to rescue me" Kairi replied. Cetesis laughed in amusement. "So you think he'll be your knight in shinning armor and save you from the evil lord and his sorceress. Give me a break. I've been watching you both the whole time. Guys like him only help others for their own personal gain. Now that your gone he'll no doubt go find someone else" Cetesis replied. "No way. Muraku isn't like that" Kairi replied defiantly. "Someone's in denial" Cetesis said coolly. 

They stopped in front of a door. Cetesis used a spell to open it and then shoved Kairi in. "See you tonight" she said before slamming the door shut. The chains around Kairi disappeared. She looked around the cell. It was very primitive with a straw bed with no sheets, a bucket of water, and a bared window. She walked to the bed and lay down. 

Her body hurt all over and her kimono had a few rips in it. Cetesis's words echoed through her head. _She's not right. Muraku will rescue me. He may not be the most sociable or polite guy around but I know I can always rely on him. He's probably on his way now. Oh who am I kidding? I bet he's glad to be rid of me. All we did was argue. And besides, now he doesn't have to put up with my snapping. He's not going to come _she thought as tears filled her eyes. She cried herself to sleep. 

Later that night

"So that's the place" Yusuke said as the team reached the mountain. "Yes, that's where Seiga is" Botan said. "The moon should be out soon. We have to hurry" Riku said. "Any ideas?" Yusuke asked. "Stealth would be the obvious choice but it takes to much time. An all out charge wouldn't be wise since we don't know what we're up against. We need a fast but effective method" Kurama said. 

"No problem" Nami said. Everyone looked at her. "Have you guys forgotten how fast me and my man here are" she said putting an arm around Hiei. 'Not here' Hiei said. Nami pouted but let go. 

"That gives me an idea" Kurama said. "Go on" Riku said. "With their speed Hiei and Nami could take out most of the guards without them even realizing what's going on" he said. "Great idea Kurama" Botan said cheerfully. "What do you think Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Hn" he replied. "That's a yes" Nami said. "I'll go along to" Riku said. "Think you can keep up wolf boy?" Nami asked. "Have you forgotten my speed" Riku said. 

"All right then let's get this over with" Yusuke said. Everyone nodded and Riku, Hiei, and Nami flitted off. "I'll watch from the air" Botan said as she took off. "Let's hurry before they steal all the action" Yusuke said. They started running up the mountain. 

"Yusuke" Kurama said. "Yea" Yusuke said. "I've noticed Kuwabara has been unusually quiet since this mission began" said the fox. "Yea I've noticed to" Yusuke said. They both looked at Kuwabara who was running behind them. He seemed to be thinking about something else and had a pissed look on his face. "Hey Kuwabara, what's with the quiet act?" Yusuke asked. "I was supposed to take Crystal to the dance tonight but I had to cancel cause of this mission" he replied. "Wait. The dance was tonight?!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara nodded. "I was supposed to take Keiko. She's gonna kill me" Yusuke said. Kurama chuckled in amusement. 

At the palace the three demons were brining hell on the guards. "These fools have no skill" Hiei said as he sliced another. He was caught off guard by one that attacked from behind. Before he could react, Nami sliced it in two. "Better watch your back better fire boy" she said. She spun around and killed another. They stood back to back. "We're waisting time here. Let's finish off these weaklings and find a real challenge" he said. 

While they fought in the palace Riku was fighting the guards on the palace wall. "Is that all you got" Riku said as he knocked his opponents weapon out of his hand. He kicked him back and killed one behind him and then finished off the other. "Got open the gate for the others" he said. He grabbed a shield from a dead guard and threw it like a Frisbee. It sliced every guard in its path in two. Riku ran over the pieces toward a lever near to gate. He was stopped when more guards appeared. "Damit" he said as he started slicing through their ranks.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were fast approaching their destination. "They still haven't gotten that gate open" Kurama said. "Is that Riku?" Yusuke said pointing to the figure fighting off waves upon waves of attackers. A round object went flying toward them and was caught by Kuwabara. "AAAHHHHH IT"S A HEAD" he said as he threw it to the ground and his behind Kurama. Yusuke shook his head and continued running.

Riku was starting to get frustrated as the guards just kept coming. "I have to get to that lever" he said as he prepared his claws. "CRESCENT CLAWS" his attack created a gap in the enemy ranks. He attempted to run through it but was stopped when one of them grabbed him around the waist. Riku fought back as more guards joined in. 

Suddenly, the sound of the gate opening could be heard. Riku and the guards stopped fighting and look toward the lever. Botan was floating over it with a cheerful smile on her face. "Now just to be safe" she said as she pulled her bat from her kimono. She then whacked the lever with it and broke it in two. "There now. Riku finish up here so we can met the others" she said. Riku smirked. "Very well" he said. He gripped his sword with both hands and with one mighty swing sliced through all the guards that had surrounded him. "Let's go" she said. Riku nodded and they headed for the throne room entrance. 

They met up with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. "Bout time you got that gate open" Yusuke said. "Well it was Botan who actually pulled the lever" Riku said. "Where are the shrimps?" Kuwabara said. "Any ideas Riku?" Kurama asked. "No, we split up when we got in. They cleared this area up while I went to open the gate" Riku replied. "Well how do we find them?" Botan said. "I'll sniff them out" Riku said as he got on all fours and started to track the two. 

He stopped it front of a tree. "They're behind it" he said. Yusuke walked over to it and peaked around the trunk. He saw Hiei and Nami making out at the base of the tree. He sweatdropped and turned to the others. "They're busy" he said. The others looked as well. The two didn't seem to notice. After five more minutes they were getting impatient. "Ahem" Botan said. Hiei and Nami froze and looked toward them. "Are you two done?" Riku asked. They scrambled to their feet blushing madly. 

Riku was about to make another comment when something caught his eye. "Guys, the moon's out (I bet you thought it was Muraku)" he said. Everyone looked to the sky and sure enough the full moon shown brilliantly I the sky. "We gotta finish this" Yusuke said as they headed for the doors to the throne room. "Okay, who wants to break it down?" Yusuke asked. Instead the doors opened on their own. "Look's like they've been expecting us" Riku said. "It would be rude to disappoint them" Kurama said. They walked through them.

Backup a few minutes with Kairi

Kairi woke up when her door opened. Standing there was Cetesis. "It's time get up" she said. Kairi remained in bed. Cetesis growled and walked to her. She grabbed Kairi by the hair and pulled her out of the bed. "Always do as I say" Cetesis said as she summoned more chains. "Come on" she said as she tugged on the chains.

"You'll do the ritual quickly. Someone's come to rescue you" she said. A smile crossed Kairi's face. "But it's not him. It's some of Koenma's lackeys" Cetesis added. Kairi was visibly disappointed. _At least someone's come _she thought.

They arrived at the throne room to find Seiga watching a crystal ball. "They're impressive fighters. You'll have your work cut out for you Cetesis" he said. "I think I can handle them my lord" she replied. She brought Kairi to his side. "Leave one of them alive so we can use him to persuade Kairi" he said. "As you wish" Cetesis said as she walked to the middle of the room. She used a spell to open the door. 

Yusuke and the team walked cautiously into the room. "Welcome to the court of Lord Seiga" Cetesis said. "And you are" Yusuke said. "The sorceress Cetesis at your service" she replied. "So where is Seiga?" Riku asked. "Right here" Seiga said from his throne. They looked to where he was sitting. "The girl next to him is Kairi" Botan said. 

Kairi looked at her rescuers. _A half demon, a kitsune, a fire demon, a half angel half devil, a ferry girl, a human, and…oh my god. Is that Muraku? No he has both eyes and their golden. Besides they have different auroras. Must be his brother. Muraku never has told me about his family _she thought. 

The doors closed and a wooden slide lock kept it in place. "Why don't you all come at me at once?" Cetesis said. "It's you funeral" Yusuke said. The others prepared their weapons and charged. 

"SHADOW OF ILLUSIONS" two shadows sprang from the ground and attacked Hiei and Nami. Hiei sliced through his but it transformed into a dragon and snapped at it with its fangs. Nami's shadow took the shape of a scorpion. She did her best to dodge its stinger. 

"ROSE WHIP" Kurama slashed at Cetesis with it but she saw it coming and dodged it. Riku came from behind with his sword and swung but she kicked his stomach before he could complete it and caused him to stumble back. "SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke's attack grazed her robe. She growled and landed on her feet. "You'll pay for that" she said. 

She sensed something behind her and turned around. Kuwabara was standing there with Spirit Sword ready. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. "I don't fight girls, it goes against my code" he said. "Humans and your ridiculous codes" she said. She jumped out of the way of Kurama's whip. "You're a crafty one. I have a special spell for you: she said. 

She concentrated as a black glow surrounded her. "BLACK DESTINY" a portal opened up behind Kurama. "Kurama behind you" Riku said. Kurama jumped out of the way before it could close around him. "BLACK DESTINY" a portal opened on where he would land. He saw Riku rushing toward him. He tied his whip to his wrist and threw the rest at the wolf. Riku jumped forward and caught it. Kurama dangled in the portal with only his whip keeping him from going in completely. "Hold on Kurama Riku said as he started to pull his friend up. "Hurry it's closing" Botan said as she helped him. Cetesis took that moment to slice through the whip with a blade spell. "Kurama!!!" Botan cried. Riku held her back as the portal closed with Kurama still inside. "I'm sorry Botan, There's nothing we can do" he said as she cried on his shoulder. 

"Aw, do you miss your boyfriend. You can join him if you wish. He's now in a world of darkness where he'll slowly lose his mind" Cetesis said. "You bitch!!!" Botan yelled as Riku held her back from trying to maul the sorceress. "Bring back my Kurama!!!" she yelled. Cetesis merely laughed. 

"SPIRIT GUN" Cetesis was engulfed in an explosion of blue light. "So much for that bitch" Yusuke said. "That's what you think" Cetesis said as she emerged from the smoke. "How did you…" Riku said. "I put a barrier up at the last second" she replied. "How do we beat her?" Riku mumbled. 

"I think I'll use my last special spell on the half breed and the missing link" she said pointing to Kuwabara. "Hey!!!" he said. "Get ready. NIGHTMARE HYPNOSIS" she sent a two black energy spheres at Yusuke and Kuwabara. They both crossed their arms to block them but when they hit the two were surrounded by a back glow. "What did you do to us?" Yusuke asked. "You'll see" Cetesis said. Suddenly everything went black for Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

Yusuke opened his eyed. "Where am I?" he said. He then realized he was being held down. "What the?" he said. "So you've finally woken up" a familiar voice said. Yusuke looked to the source and saw the Saint Beast Suzaku. "But your in prison" Yusuke said. "No I'm not. We're in Maze Castle and me and the other Suzakus knocked you unconscious" he said motioning to the six other Suzakus holding him down. "While you were out your friends arrived but I dealt with them easily enough" he said pointing to the roof. On top of three spikes were the heads of Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "You'll be joining them soon" Suzaku said. "Why you" Yusuke said as he struggled to get free. A surge of electricity was sent through his body. 

Suzaku's bird flew through the window. "Master, your new slaves have brought her as you commanded" she said. "Excellent send them in" he said. Two controlled people walked dragging someone. "Keiko!!!" Yusuke yelled. "Yusuke help me" she said. He tried to get out but another surge was sent through him. "My she is quit lovely for a human" Suzaku said as he cupped her chin. He smirked and forcefully kissed Keiko on the lips. "Enjoy the show detective, it'll be the last thing you see before I kill you" he said as he ripped Keiko's shirt off.

"KEIKO!!!" Yusuke yelled. "What did you do to him?" Riku growled. "He's experiencing his worst nightmare" Cetesis said. Riku watched as Yusuke struggled against invisible enemies. "I did the same to the human" she said. 

Kuwabara stood up in a forest. "What just happened?" he asked. "Well, well, what have we here?" Hiei said from a tree. Kuwabara looked up and saw Hiei and Nami looking evilly at him. "I'm glad I found you guys. Where are we?" Kuwabara asked. The two demons pulled out there weapons. "We're not here to help you, we're here to kill you" Hiei said. Kuwabara froze. "You'll pay for calling us shrimps all the time" Nami said as they jumped from the tree. Kuwabara screamed and bolted into the forest. 

Riku watched as Kuwabara started running all over the room screaming stuff about crazy shrimps. "Idiot" said Cetesis. 

Nami dodged another thrust from the stinger. She was starting to get tired. The shadow took that moment to shift into a serpent with multiple heads. "You're kidding me" she said. All the heads attacked at once. Nami held most of them back with her scimitars but one managed to bite her left torso. That broke her defense and soon each head was biting her. 

"Nami!!!" Hiei yelled as he flitted to her. He sliced the serpents heads of but he knew to shadow would only repair itself. The shadows prepared to attack. "You want her, then you'll have to get through me first" he said. 

So now Kurama was in another world, Yusuke and Kuwabara are in their worst nightmares, Nami is wounded, and Hiei is fighting two shadows. "You look a lot like him" Cetesis said. "Who?" Riku asked. "The guy that was protecting Kairi. We would have had her months ago if he hadn't interfered" she replied. "And I care because?" said Riku. "Just thought you'd like to know" she said.

"All I want now is to kill you, Seiga, and get Kairi out of here" Riku said. "I want to watch your friends suffer some more so you'll have to sit tight" she said as she fired a green blast at him. When it hit Riku fell to his knees. He couldn't move. "Paralyzing spell" Cetesis said. Riku growled and struggled to move. 

He heard her make fun of his friends' suffering. As he watched he could fell a power building up. His friends were in grave danger and his will to help them would allow him to transform. He started to concentrate on the feeling. 

A bang at the doors caused him to loss the power. He, Botan, Cetesis, Seiga, and Kairi looked toward the doors. Another bang was heard. Someone was trying to get in. The next bang caused the doors to crack. A katana was thrust through the small space between the two doors and sliced through the lock. The doors creaked open and a figure walked in.

Riku's eyes winded when he saw the intruder. His hand clutched his katana, his purple trench coat swayed behind him, his now blue eye was narrow, and his hair covered the other. Even with the changes he'd been through Riku recognized him and he was only able to say one thing. 

"Muraku"

Oh cliffe. Muraku finally makes his appearance. Wait till the others find out. 

If you haven't already heard, I'm a boy and the 'sis' at the end of chapter 54 is now a 'bro.'                                                         

Next chapter, Muraku enters the battle to rescue Kairi. Review please.  

                  

      


	56. Soul Breaker

Chapter 56 

Soul Breaker 

As Muraku walked in he surveyed the battlefield. _So Koenma sent in the team. No matter _he thought as he looked at them. Kuwabara was still running around screaming about killer shrimps. _Still a complete moron _Muraku thought. He then noticed Hiei defending an unconscious Nami. _So Hiei finally found a girlfriend. I wonder how well she fights _he thought. Then he saw Yusuke punching at air. _So he's finally lost it _he thought. Then he saw Botan. She was on her knees trembling at the sight of him. He felt a little guilty when he looked at her. He had stolen he virginity and if it wasn't for the fact he was a dark side she would have gotten pregnant. _I wonder where the fox is _he thought. He looked over to where Riku was glaring at him from the ground. Muraku smirked and walked over to him. 

"We met again Riku" Muraku said. "How? I killed you" Riku said. "Why don't you ask the toddler" Muraku replied. "Stop with your sick jokes. How are you still alive?!" Riku growled. "Like I said, ask the toddler" Muraku said. 

"I killed you once I'll do it again" Riku said as he struggled to one knee. "As much as I'd love giving you a slow death, I have more important things to do" Muraku said as he turned to Seiga. 

"So you're the one that's been getting in my forces' way. Have you come to surrender?" Seiga said. "I came here for her" Muraku replied looking at Kairi. Kairi felt her heart soar when he said that. _He came for me. He actually came for me _she thought smiling. 

Riku was shocked when he heard Muraku say that. He was further shocked when he saw Kairi smile at the dark wolf. _That guy Cetesis was talking about, the one that looked like me. Could it have been Muraku she was talking about? _Riku thought.

"So you finally arrived. I honestly didn't think you'd come" Cetesis said. "I recognize your scent. You sent those shadows after me when Yugo took Kairi" Muraku said. "That I am" Cetesis replied. Muraku narrowed his eyes. "It's payback time" he said as he readied his sword. "Bring it on" Cetesis said.

Muraku charge her but in a flash of light she disappeared. "Your tricks won't save you from me" Muraku growled as energy gathered in his fist. "BLACK WOLF CLAW" he thrust his fist to the right and a black wolf made of spirit energy shot out of it. Cetesis barley dodged it. 

"How did you know where I was?" She asked. "I followed your scent" Muraku replied. He charged her with his sword raised. She started to dodge as he swung at her. _Damn he's fast. I'll have to get some distance between us _she thought. She kicked his face and jumped back. 

"Lets see how you handle this, SHADOWS OF ILLUSION" three shadows leaped from the ground and took the shape of snakes. "This again" Muraku said. The three shadows charged him. He jumped to the right to avoid the first strike and jumped back to avoid the second. He swung his sword to the side and sliced through one of them. The other two shadows continued the attack while the other transformed into a sword. 

Muraku kicked one back as he dodged the other's strike. He ducked right when a sword flew over his head. The sword turned around and flew at him. He held up his sword and blocked the attack but the shadow's power forced him to hold the sword with both hands. The other two turned into spears and charged at him from the sides. 

"Oh no you don't" Muraku said as his body was surrounded in a purple glow. As the spears approached he let out a howl and was engulfed in a purple explosion. The shadows were blown back. Muraku took that moment to throw his sword into the air and gather energy between his hands. "TRIPLE IMPACT" each one of the blasts hit one of the shadows and sent them crashing to the ground. Muraku lifted his right hand and expertly caught his sword.

The shadows slowly took the shape of large cats and charged. Muraku jumped into the air and raised his left hand. "I think it's time you saw the light" he said as his hand was engulfed in white energy. His hand erupted in white light and the shadows were dissolved by it. Muraku landed back on his feet with a smirk on his face. "Is that all you got?" he asked. 

Riku watched in amazement as Muraku held off Cetesis's attacks. _Great, he's even stronger now. I'll have to transform and fast _he thought. He heard an explosion to his left. He looked to the source and saw Hiei standing defensively in front of Nami and surrounded by black flames. 

The shadows attacking him turned into bird like forms and charged. Hiei took a quick glance at Nami. She had deep gashes on her torso, right arm, left thigh, and left shoulder. She had gone unconscious from blood loss. _Hold on Nami. I won't let them finish you _he thought. He had already noticed Muraku. _What's he doing here? Didn't the wolf finish him off? I'll worry about that latter. Right now I'll have to concentrate on protecting Nami _he thought as he turned to the shadows. He raised his sword and charged. 

"Looks like Romeo over there is holding them off. I'll fix that" she said as she prepared for a spell. "BLACK…" before she could open her portals Muraku punched her in the face causing her to crash into the wall. "Never take your eyes off me" Muraku said as he cracked his knuckles. Cetesis stumbled back to her feet. "I thought you hero types didn't believe in sucker punches" she said. "Who said I'm that kind of guy. Riku might but I'm his exact opposite" Muraku said. 

Cetesis growled and prepared for another attack. "BLACK DESTINY" a black portal opened from under Muraku. He jumped t the air before it could suck him in. "SHADOWS OF ILLUSION" two shadows jumped from the ground and took the shape of fists. Muraku dodged the first but the second collided with him and sent him falling to the ground. "BLACK DESTINY" a portal opened where Muraku would land. He smirked and stopped in midair and hovered over the portal. He rotated in the air till his feet faced the ground. "But how?" Cetesis said. "During my travels I've mastered the art of flying. It's all a matter of concentrating spirit energy under my body and using it to keep me up" he replied. 

Cetesis growled and closed the portal at his feet. He landed with his smirk still on his face. "Shall we continue" he asked. "Get him!!!" Cetesis ordered her shadows. The two fists charged him. Muraku raised the Luna Edge and it started to glow. With one swipe two blades of energy shot out of it and sliced through the shadows. They slowly dissolved to nothing.

"That's it, no more playing" Cetesis said as she prepared for her final attack. "NIGHTMARE HYPNOSIS" she sent the same blast she used on Yusuke and Kuwabara at Muraku. Muraku smirked and fisted his hand. As the blast approached he punched it expecting to deflect it but instead he was surrounded by a black glow. "I wonder what your nightmare will be?" Cetesis laughed. 

Muraku inspected his body for any damage. When he found none he fisted both hands and closed his eyes. The black glow was blown off by a wave of energy from his body. 

Cetesis gasped when she saw him open his eyes and look straight at her. "Don't tell me that's the best you got" he said. "Y-you should be experiencing your worst nightmare" Cetesis said with fear in her voice. Muraku gave her his most evil smile. "Then it won't work on me. Cause I'm the stuff nightmares are made of" he said as he walked slowly toward her. Cetesis was beyond scared at the moment. The look on his face was not the look of a hero but a cold-blooded killer who delighted in seeing fear. 

"Time to finish you off" Muraku said as he tightened his grip on his sword. He pointed it upward in his right hand and closed his eyes. The Luna Edge started to glow purple and turned into a purple energy orb around Muraku's fist. He brought his fist back and prepared to thrust it forward. "You're going to suffer a fait worse than death. I'm gonna destroy your soul. It's been nice knowing ya" Muraku said. Cetesis was frozen in place. 

"SOUL BREAKER" Muraku thrust his fist forward. A purple blade of energy extended from the orb (Like when Kuwabara's sword extends) and head straight for Cetesis. She hastily put a barrier up but the blade plowed through it and stabber her chest. She just stood there as if paralyzed in place. 

Muraku smirked as he retracted the energy blade back into the orb. He dropped his fist to his side and the orb turned back into the sword. 

Cetesis was still frozen in place with a stab wound on her chest that glowed purple. Suddenly cracks started to extend out of the wound and cover her body. Her whole body broke to pieces like broken glass. When it fell off her body was in one piece but it was completely gray including her cloths. It was as if all the color on her had been erased. She fell face first to the ground. Her body lay limp with what looked like broken glass around it. 

"What did you do to her?" Seiga said angrily. "My Soul Breaker literally shatters the soul off its target. And since it was her soul I destroyed she can't go to the after life. She just doesn't exist in any world now" Muraku said. 

Riku felt the paralyzing attack disappear and got to his feet. A portal appeared on the ground and out shot Kurama. One of the shadows managed to get a lucky slice on Hiei. He fell to one knee clutching his right arm. Just when the shadows were about to finish him they disappeared. Yusuke watched as Suzaku threw a lifeless Keiko to the ground. "She was quite the screamer wasn't she?" Suzaku said. "You basterd!!!" Yusuke growled. "You'll soon be joining her" Suzaku said as he fired a lightning bolt at Yusuke. That's when Yusuke opened his eyes. "Where'd he go" he said. Kuwabara had just tripped on a root. He looked back and saw Hiei and Nami in killing position. "HELP!!!" he screamed. That's when he woke up. 

"What's happened" Kurama said as he rubbed his head. "Kurama!!!" Botan cried as she threw her arms around her neck. "Botan, what just happened" Kurama asked. Her face went from happy to one of worry. "He's back" she said. "Who is?" Kurama asked. "Muraku?!" Yusuke said when he saw the wolf. "AHHH It's him!!!" Kuwabara screamed. "Shut up fool we've noticed" Hiei said holding Nami with his good arm. 

Muraku turned to them. "Looks like all the nuisances have arrived" he said. "Where's Cetesis?" Yusuke asked Riku. "Over there" he replied pointing to Cetesis's colorless body. "Nice one" Yusuke said giving Riku a pat on the back. "I didn't do it he did" Riku replied pointing to Muraku. 

"And it was so quiet" Muraku said as he turned back to Seiga. "You'll pay" Seiga said as he rose to his feet. He gripped his bow as he lifted his other hand. An arrow formed in it and he prepared to shot. "FALLEN ARROW" he fired and the arrow was surrounded with black energy. Muraku jumped out of the way. He charged Seiga who fired more arrows. Muraku dodged each one and managed to reach the fallen angel. He punched the bow out of his hand but Seiga kicked the Luna Edge from Muraku's. They took to the air and started fighting at high speed. 

"I can't keep up with them" Kurama said. "Not only is he faster but stronger to" Riku said. "Now's our chance. Let's get Kairi and get out of here" Yusuke said. The others nodded and started running for where Kairi was chained. "Botan, you help Hiei width Nami" Kurama said. "Right" she replied as she ran to where Hiei held Nami. She knelt next to the half angel and inspected her wounds. "Hiei I have get a better look at her wounds so turn around" Botan said. "Why?" Hiei asked. "Cause I might have to take her shirt off and she's not wearing a bra" Botan replied. Hiei blushed and turned his back to them. He could here Botan take Nami's cloths off. 

Yusuke and the others reached Kairi and Riku sliced through the chains. "Come on" Riku said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. "Let go" she said slapping Riku's hand off. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here" Yusuke replied. "But what about Muraku" Kairi said shocking everyone. "Who cares what happens to him. Now let's go" Yusuke said. "I'm not leaving without him" she said as she crossed her arms. "I think she's lost it. Being in a cell does that to ya" Riku said. "Oh well" Yusuke said das he grabbed Kairi and lifted her over his shoulder. "Hey put me down" she said. She instinctively snapped her fingers, which caused Muraku to crash to the ground.

"Kairi!!!" he yelled from the hole in the ground. "Whoops sorry about that" Kairi said blushing. Everyone else was frozen in shock. 

Muraku stumbled back to his feet as Seiga powered up. "I'll destroy you all. REAPER BOMB" he fired a huge black energy blast from his hand. Muraku summoned the Luna Edge to his hand. He once again turned the Luna Edge into an orb around his fist. "My thoughts exactly. SOUL BREAKER" the blade once again extended from his fist at Seiga. The two attacks collided but Muraku's attack plowed through the blast and stabbed Seiga in the stomach. His soul shattered off him and he fell lifeless to the ground. 

Muraku smirked as he sheathed his sword. Kairi wiggled free from Yusuke's grip and ran toward Muraku. He turned around just when she reached him and threw her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd come" she said as she tightened her hold. To say everyone else was shocked would be an understatement. "She's…hugging him" Botan said. "I think Cetesis hit me with that nightmare attack" Riku said. 

Muraku had finally pried Kairi off him. "Did they hurt you?" he asked. "Not to badly. Just a few cuts and bruises" she replied. Muraku nodded and headed started to walk to the door. Riku and the others stood in his way. "Where do you think your going" Riku growled. "I almost forgot about you" Muraku said as he gripped his sword. 

"So you do know each other" Kairi said happily as she stood in front of Muraku. "So is he your brother?" she asked. "Don't insult me" Muraku growled. "Funny I was about to say the exact same thing" Riku growled. "You want to start something" Muraku growled back. "I'll stop you again" Riku said. Muraku was about to charge but Kairi stopped him. 

"I don't know why you two seem to hate each other…" "Hate is an understatement" Riku interrupted. "As I was saying, we're obviously on the same side so we shouldn't fight" she said. Muraku grunted and let go of his sword. "Let's go" he said as he walked out of the door. 

Kairi was about to follow when Botan stopped her. "Your not actually going with him are you?" she asked. "Of coarse I am, why can't I" Kairi asked. "But he's pure evil" Botan replied. "Sure he can be rude at times but he's not that bad" Kairi replied. "He's been deceiving you. He's not even a real wolf demon" Botan said. "What do you mean?" Kairi asked. "He's my dark side. He's killed thousands of people and demons, tried to kill all of use, and even went as low as to rap Botan" Riku said. Kairi gasped. "He couldn't…no your lying" she said as she pulled away from Botan. "We would never lie about him. He's a heartless monster who only lives to kill" Yusuke said. "Stop. Muraku's not heartless" Kairi cried as she stepped away from him. 

She ran out the door to go find Muraku. She found him standing on the castle wall gazing at the sunset. She slowly approached him. _How could they say that about him? They must have him mistaken for someone else _she thought. "Do you believe what they told you?" Muraku asked not looking at her. "No way. They said you were a heartless monster. Why would they lie like that?" she said. "Because they weren't" Muraku replied. Kairi's eyes widened. "I did everything they said I did. I killed innocent people for fun, I rapped that ferry girl in there, and I tried to kill them all" Muraku said. Tears started to fall from Kairi's eyes. "You mean they weren't lying?" she asked. "No" Muraku replied still not looking at her. 

Kairi fell to her knees. "I'm leaving. You can live with them now" he said as he started to walk away. Kairi grabbed his coat. He looked at her and saw more tears fall from her eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Away from them" he replied. "Then I'm coming with you" she said. "Even after all the things I did?" Muraku asked. Kairi wiped the tears from her eyes. She then stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't know what you were like back then. All I care about is who you are now. You're not a heartless monster anymore. Only some one with a heart would come to save me" she said. Muraku didn't return the hug. "If you wish to follow me, then so be it" he said as he walked out of her hug and headed for the exit. 

The others ran to where Kairi was standing. "You're not actually going with him?" Riku said. "Thank you all for trying to save me. But I want to stay with Muraku" Kairi said. "If it's because you don't have a place to stay then your more than welcome to live with one of us" Botan said. "That would be nice if Muraku can stay as well" she replied. "Your kidding" Yusuke said. "No, so can he?" she asked. "No way" Kuwabara said. "Oh well then I guess I won't be living with any of you" she said as she turned around. "Good bye for now. I hope we met again soon" Kairi said as she ran to catch up with Muraku. 

Riku appeared in front of her. "You sure you want to stay with him" Riku said looking at Muraku. Muraku stopped walking away but kept his back to them. "Yes, he needs someone to keep him company" Kairi replied. "If that's what you want then I can't stop you. But be careful" he said. "I will" she replied. "Alright you can go. Just remember, if you need a place to stay just come to Genkai's Temple, you do know where that is?" Riku asked. She nodded. "See ya" Riku said as he stepped to the side. Kairi smiled at him before running to Muraku who had started walking again. 

Riku watched as the two left. He wanted to kill Muraku again but a part of him said it would be best to let his dark side go. 'Remember Muraku, I'll stop you if you try anything' Riku said telepathically. 'And I will have my revenge' Muraku replied. Riku stood there for a few seconds before turning around and heading back to the others. 

"Your letting him go?" Yusuke asked. "We've got bigger things to worry about, like getting Nami some treatment" Riku said. "How is he still alive anyway" Kuwabara said. "Ask Koenma" Riku replied. "What does that mean?" Yusuke asked. "Muraku said ask the toddler" Riku replied. "Oh he's got some explaining to do" Botan said as she took off with her bat in her hand. "Good thing Koenma's a god" Riku said as he started walking back home. The others followed.

"So where are we going?" Kairi asked when she caught up with Muraku. "To a place to the south" Muraku replied. "Is it far?' she asked. "Yes" he replied. _It doesn't matter how far it is. I'll always follow you Muraku _thought Kairi. 

RD: So much for that chapter. 

Chris: Your chapters are getting long. 

RD: They are aren't…hey how'd you get in here?!

Chris: Through the door. 

RD: Get out!!!

Chris: Make me.

RD: *pulls out authentic Japanese sword from closet* OUT!!!

Chris: Where'd you get that? 

RD: Vincent got it for me while he was in Japan remember?

Chris: All he got me was a dagger. Well it is made of pure gold. 

RD: OUT!!! 

Chris: Don't have to tell me twice *runs out*

Riku: *playing Devil May Cry* Darn that Nightmare. 

RD: You can't beat that blob *laughs*

Riku: I would have if my devil trigger didn't run out. 

RD: Buy some purple orbs. 

Riku: Oh yea. 

Yuni walks in. 

RD: Hey sis so how'd you like my gift. 

Yuni: *hugging Kenshin plushy* I love it *hugs RD*

Kenshin walks in. 

Kenshin: Did someone say my name?

Yuni: *jumps on his back* Piggyback ride!!!

Kenshin: *looks at RD*

RD: Just do it before she uses her puppy-dog eyes. 

Kenshin: *Starts running around with Yuni on his back*

RD: Kids and their puppy dog eyes.

Riku: Darn it how could she betray me!!!

RD: Nightmare beat you again. 

Riku: I was winning until Trish turned on me. 

RD: It's not that hard to avoid her blasts. 

Riku: Alight then you try it *Shoves control at RD*

RD: First thing you do is fight him with Alastor not Ifrit. *Equips Alastor sword*

Beats Nightmare in less than two minutes. 

RD: That wasn't too hard.

Riku: @*#(&!%

Rd: *hits Riku on the head* No cursing in front of Yuni. She's only eleven. 

Yukina: Riku, where are you. 

Riku: It's Yukina.

RD: *presses enter key on computer and sucks Riku back into The Lone Wolf*

Riku: Hey let me out!!!

Yukina walks in.

Yukina: Have you seen Riku?

RD: Haven't seen him all day.

Yukina: He must be at home. *starts to walk out*

RD: Wait Yukina.

Yukina: Yes? 

RD: Riku said he wanted to see a movie so I bet if we look there we'll find him. 

Yukina: Really? 

RD: Would I lie to you?

Yukina: All right so should we go now? 

RD: Just let me finish up here. 

Yukina: See you soon. *walks out*

RD: I get to take Yukina to the movies. 

Riku: You know Hiei's gonna kill you when he finds out.

RD: Not gonna happen. I took the liberty of telling a few fangirls where he's hiding. He'll be busy for a while. 

Riku: You evil genius.

RD: That's why the names Royal Devil. Now if you don't mind I got to finish up here so I can get my chopper ready for my date. 

Riku: You got a chopper? 

RD: Another gift from Vincent. 

Kenshin: *collapses from exhaustion* No…more. 

Yuni: AWW

RD: *chuckles*

Kairi and Muraku are back to traveling together. And as you can see I got my little sister a Kenshin plushy. The Hiei one looked messed up and the Shesh one seems better for Christmas. Now if you don't mind I got a date to get ready for. Next chapter, Dusk and his clan attack. Review please.  


	57. Ninja Attack

Chapter 57 

Ninja Attack

Four months had passed since Muraku and Kairi left the team at Seiga's palace. It was now November. Yusuke was still trying to juggle missions, training, fooling around, and going out with Keiko with little success. Kurama and Botan were still a couple and closer than ever since Botan knew Muraku was still alive. Nami's pride and self-esteem had also been wounded by the battle with the shadows. She thought she was getting weak and soft and Hiei made it his mission to help Nami through it. Kuwabara and Crystal still weren't and official couple though they spent a lot of time together. Yukina hadn't changed much and was still madly in love with Riku. Genkai still trained Yusuke and sometimes trained Riku. No one had heard from Muraku or Kairi so they didn't know how they were doing. Rogato, Lila, and Sakura retuned to the pack but not until after Rogato paid Riku for losing the bet. He was a nervous wreck while Sakura was being born.  

Riku had been going through some changes. He transformed more often now but still hadn't fully mastered it yet. He'd also changed physically as well. Because he had stopped training to become stronger and spent most time trying to keep his power at a certain level, his muscles weren't as big. His eight-pack had gone back to a six-pack but Yukina didn't really mind. Though he wasn't quite as muscular, he was still just as powerful as before if not more. 

Riku had spent most of his time training himself, spending time with Yukina and his friends, and training Kuwabara at wielding his sword. Kuwabara had been a good student and was now more skilled with his sword. He didn't charge around swinging and extending his sword anymore but fought with some decent skills. 

At this moment Kuwabara was in the middle of one of Riku's training sessions. "Alright let's see if you can keep up with me" Riku said as he readied the Crescent Edge. He disappeared while Kuwabara stood ready in the middle of the clearing they were in. He spun around and blocked a swung. Riku jumped back and continued to travel at high speed. The next swing was followed up with a thrust that would have impaled Kuwabara's chest if Riku hadn't stopped. 

"Your improving but you have to be ready for me to follow up" Riku said. "Your just to fast" Kuwabara said. "My speed shouldn't matter. You have the best spirit awareness of us so you should be able to sense what I'm about to do and get a good defense up" Riku replied. 

Just then Crystal appeared from the woods. "Riku lunch is ready" she said. "Alight we'll continued our training tomorrow" Riku said as he sheathed his sword. "So how's training going?" she asked. "He's improved but there's still a lot of work to do" Riku replied. "So would you like to join us Kazuma?" Crystal asked. "I'd love to but Shizuru's making one of her special lunches today and she'll kill me if I don't eat it" he replied. He then clasped her hands in his. "But I will returned to you my love" he said. Crystal blushed a little. "Well I'm heading back to the temple" Riku said as he walked away. "I'd better go to. If I'm not hurry Riku will eat all the food" Crystal said before running to catch up with her brother. Kuwabara headed home.

In another part of the woods, Hiei sat in a tree watching Nami train. He winced when she grunted in pain and fell to one knee. _She shouldn't push herself so hard _he thought. Nami struggled back to her feet. "I'm not giving up" she said as she charged forward and sliced through trees with her scimitars. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice a large branch falling toward her. Hiei saw it and rushed to Nami. He picked her up and out of the branch's way. 

He put her down. "That's enough for today" he said. "No I can still go on" she said as she struggled to her feet. She took a few steps and fell to one knee. Hiei rushed to her side. "Nami, your exhausted. Get some rest before you hurt yourself" he said. He may have pushed himself in training before but at the rate Nami was going she'd die a slow death from exhaustion. "I have to get stronger" she said. "I'm not about to let you go kill yourself waisting your time like this" Hiei said. "How could you want someone as weak as me? I can't even handle a few shadows" she replied. "Nami, your anything but weak. Remember the first time we fought? I still haven't beaten you" he said. Nami smiled at him. "I guess your right. I'll take a rest" she said. She then fell asleep on his chest. "Sleep well Nami" Hiei said. He lifted her in his arms and took off toward the temple. 

At the Demon King's palace

"Ace, where is that son of mine" the King demanded. "Haven't seen him all day my lord" Ace replied. "Go find him" the King orders. Ace bowed and left the throne room to find the prince. _Must be screwing that half fox again _Ace thought as he walked through the palace halls.  

In Demonus's room Amai lay asleep with her back pressed against his chest and a smile on her face. He smiled and held her closer. Demonus loved being with his mate and dreamed of the day he would rule over all demons with her as his queen. Anyone who disagreed would answer to him. Amai may have been a good fighter but Demonus knew she hated killing others. _I promise, once I'm king you'll never have to kill again _he thought. 

"Prince Demonus, are you in there?" Ace said from outside. Demonus carefully rolled Amai off him, put some pants on, and opened the door. "What is it Ace?" he asked. "Your father wishes to speak with you" Ace replied. "Tell him I'll see him soon" Demonus replied. Ace bowed and walked away.

Demonus went to his dresser and pull up a tight black top, baggy black pants, and his signature black leather jacket. He was putting his boots on when Amai woke up. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Demonus said. She smiled at him. "Good morning to you to" she replied. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked. "We didn't do much sleeping remember" she replied. Demonus laughed. "Why don't you head back to your room? I'm meeting with my father" he said as he stood up and walked to the door. 

He made his way to the throne room. _I wonder what he wants now? _he thought. He walked into the throne room and bowed to his father. He wished he could see his father's expression. When the Demon King was on his throne a dark aurora hid his features from view. All one could see was a shadow with red eyes, two massive wings, and a pair of large horns. It was outlined by an eerie purple glow. 

"You called for me father?" Demonus said. "Yes I've come across some interesting information" The King replied. "And what might that be?" Demonus replied. "Rumor has it that you and that servant of yours Amai have become mates. Is this true?" the King asked. 

Demonus internally winced. He knew he'd have to lie to his father and make himself sound convincing. He didn't want to say what he was about to but he had to for Amai's protection.

"Don't tell me you believe a few silly rumors father. Like I'd ever take a weak bitch like her for my mate" he said though he wanted to kill himself at that moment. "Really?" the King asked. "She can't even kill without crying. I've even thought about getting rid of her. Weaklings like that have no place here" Demonus said. The King remained silent. "And besides, we all know I can only take another devil as my mate. I'm not one to go against tradition unless it's in battle" Demonus said. "Very well. You may leave" the King said. Demonus bowed and walked out promising to give himself a good beating for what he just said.

His senses picked up a strange aurora. "That fells like Amai" he mumbled as he walked to the source. He found her in her room crying on her bed. Luna was at her side trying to comfort her. "Amai, what's wrong?" he asked. "Stay away from me" she said coldly. "Amai?" he said. "Don't act like that. I heard every word to you said to your father" she said. Demonus froze in place. "How could you, I thought you loved me" she said. 

Demonus walked to the bed and gabbed her shoulders. "Let go" she cried. "Amai listen, I never meant what I said back there" he said. "*sniff* You didn't?" she asked. "I had to say those things so he wouldn't suspect. If he found out about us I'm convinced he'll have you executed and there'd be nothing I could do to stop him. I love you more than life itself and I was only trying to protect you" he said. Amai relaxed against him. "You mean it?" she asked. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to look at him. "Yes" he said. Amai smiled. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched. 

Back at the throne room Dusk appeared from the shadows. "You called for me my lord?" he said. "Yes, I've decided the time has come. You and your clan will attack the Devil Wolf and his friends. Leave none alive" the King said. "Understood" Dusk said before disappearing into the shadows. _Now the Second Great Demon War begins_ the Demon King thought. 

The Night Shadow clan's temple

It was another average day at the clan. Naien and Lita were doing there best to stop Azeri from killing Shade. He had proposed to her older sister Serena and she wasn't happy. Draco was sulking in a corned. _How come I get stuck fighting the missing link _he thought. Javik was training in the dojo. Shade was in the garden with his fiancée. 

In a puff of smoke, Dusk appeared. "A good you're all here" he said. "What is it Master Dusk?" Lita asked. "It's time. Suit up. Today we Attack Riku and his friends" he replied. The clan rushed to get into their combat outfits except Javik who was already in his and Draco who was still sulking. "Draco get ready" Dusk said impatiently. "Easy for you to say. You don't get stuck fighting a weak moron" he said. "GET READY" Dusk yelled. Draco yelped and ran to get in his gi. 

They soon came back with weapons in hand. "As you know we'll be going against the Devil Wolf Riku, the Sprit Detective Yusuke, the kitsune Kurama the kitsune, the fire demon Hiei, and the demon slayer Nami" Dusk said. "You forgot one" Shade said. "Oh yes and the human with the sword" Dusk said. Draco whined. "Now let's go" Dusk ordered. The clan concentrated and turned into shadows. They melted into the ground and were off to the temple. "Be careful" Serena said as she watched them go. A gold ring with a blue diamond glimmered on her left ring finger. 

At Genkai's Temple

Riku walked out of his room wearing a dark blue shirt with sleeves that fit tightly around his arms and stopped three inches past his elbows and dark blue pants. His hair was in its usual ponytail.

Just about everyone was in the living room. Kurama and Botan were snuggled on the couch, Hiei was holding a sleeping Nami in the corner, Kuwabara and Crystal were watching T.V, Yusuke was in the kitchen trying to get a snack, Keiko was chasing him off with a frying pan, and Yukina was humming while washing the dishes. 

Just then George came bursting through the door. "We got trouble!!!" he said. "What is it?" Botan asked. "Our satellites have picked up a group of power readings heading here. And they don't seem friendly" he said. "Are they powerful?" Yusuke asked. "We don't know how powerful they are" the ogre replied. "So we're going in not knowing what we're up against" Kurama said. Riku came walking up in his red trench coat and his sheathed sword in his hand. "The only way to find out is to face them" he said. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara nodded. 

Hiei looked down and shook Nami awake. "Ugh…what is it?" she asked sleepily. "It seems trouble's heading here" Hiei said. "So we're gonna fight" she said. Hiei nodded. "Bout time" she said as she got to her feet. "Think you've healed enough?" he asked. "Devil's heal fast" she replied. Hiei smirked. 

"Looks like I get to test my new moves" Kuwabara said. "They have one more than us. What if that one decides to attack here?" Keiko asked. "Then I'll take care off them" Crystal said. "What?" everyone except Riku said. "I'm a demon and Riku taught me how to fight. So relax I'll protect everyone here" she said. "Let's get going they'll be here soon" Riku said. "Koenma's sent a few of our troops to intercept them but I doubt they'll last to long" George said. 

"Be careful Kurama" Botan said as she hugged him. Since seeing Muraku again Botan had been plagued by nightmares about what he did to her. She and Kurama rarely separated. "We'll come back safe and sound" Kurama replied before kissing her. 

"Don't go and kill yourself or I'll kill you Yusuke" Keiko said. "Relax, it's them who should be worried" Yusuke replied before kissing her check and heading out. 

"I will return to you Crystal" Kuwabara said. "I'll keep that in mind" she said. She then kissed his check. "For good luck" she said. 

"Try not to hurt yourself to much" Yukina said as Riku embraced her. "You know me" Riku replied. "That's why I'm worried" she said. "As long as you're here, I'll have a reason to return" he said. "I love you" she said. "I love you to" he replied. 

Hiei and Nami waited at the door for them. "Don't get yourself killed" Nami said. "I could say the same for you" he replied. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine" she said. "Agreed" he replied. They all headed out and ran into the forest. 

The Night Shadow clan had just come across some of Koenma's troops. "There all yours Lita" Shade said. "Why thank you" Lita said as she prepared her swords. "Let's keep going" Dusk said. The others nodded and continued while Lita fought of Koenma's troops. 

"There they are" Azeri said when she saw the team up ahead. "You all know what to do" Dusk said. The clan took off in various directions. 

"It's them" Riku said when he saw shadows leaping from branch to branch. "They're everywhere" Yusuke said. One of the shadows caught Riku's eyes. "I got mine" he said before disappearing. "We'd better stick together" Hiei said to Nami. She nodded and they flitted off. "I think we should split up as well and take them one on one" Kurama said. "Alright then" Yusuke said. They ran in opposite directions. 

Riku stopped at some temple ruins. "Where is he?" he mumbled. "So you're the mighty Devil Wolf. You haven't changed much" Shade said from behind him. Riku turned around and saw the ninja standing on top of a headless statue. "I recognize you. Your one of those guys I had a food fight with at the restaurant" Riku said. "Ah so you remember. Really I'm touched. The name's Shade, the future leader of the Night Shadow clan. My clan and I were there to choose who we were going to fight. The guy with silver hair was our boss's son and the blond was his girlfriend. Now we've come to take you guys down" Shade said. "Who are you working for?" Riku asked. "If you want to know beat me" Shade said as he unsheathed his ninja sword. Riku unsheathed the Crescent Edge and prepared to fight. With a battle cry they charged. 

Elsewhere Hiei and Nami stopped at a cliff edge. "Nothing" Nami said. "Well, well, what have we here?" Naien said. Hiei and Nami turned around and saw Naien and Javik standing in front of them. "Who are you?" Hiei asked. "I'm Naien of the Night Shadow clan" Naien replied. "Javik" the water demon replied. 

"Enough talk" Naien said as flames gathered in her hand. "FLAME WHIP" a whip made of flames formed in her hand. She swung it over her head and charge Nami. Nami pulled out her scimitars and jumped to the side to avoid the swing. Hiei tried to help her but Javik jumped in his way with his twin swords in hand. "Your mine" he said before charging. Hiei unsheathed his katana and charged.

Kurama stopped in front of a lake. "He's somewhere around here" he said. "You mean she" Azeri said. Kurama jumped to the side to avoid a fire covered throwing star. He landed at the same time as Azeri. "And you are?" he asked. "Azeri" she replied. "So you're my opponent. I won't go easy on you because you're a girl" Kurama said. "I wouldn't want it any other way" Azeri said as she readied her quarterstaff for a charge.

Kuwabara stopped running in the middle of a forest clearing. "The tickle feeling is going crazy he must be here somewhere" he said. "My, my you figured it out all by your self" Draco said as he walked out from behind a tree. "I found you" Kuwabara said. "I walked out you idiot. Man how come I and up fighting the weak ones?" Draco asked himself. "I almost feel sorry for you. You're the first to face Kazuma Kuwabara and his new moves" Kuwabara said as he activated his Spirit Sword. Draco pulled out a Walkman and placed the headphones over his ears. "Hey what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm tired of hearing your voice so I'll be listening to a few of my tunes while I beat you down" the dragon replied. He pressed play and ZZ Top's 'Sharp Dressed Man' started playing. "You'll regret mocking the great Kazuma Kuwabara" Kuwabara said. Draco tipped his sunglasses and gave Kuwabara a cool measured look. "Let's just get this over with" Draco said as he prepared his Bo. 

"He should be here" Yusuke said as he stopped in front of a water fall. "Yusuke Urameshi, I've come to take your life" Dusk said from a rock at the top of the waterfall. "Nice mask" Yusuke said. "I'm am Dusk leader of the Night Shadow clan. The most skilled ninja clan of any world" Dusk said. "I don't know, Jin and his clan are pretty tough" Yusuke said. "I don't consider them true ninjas. They rely on other powers to much. A true ninja uses the shadows in battle. Prepare to fight a true ninja" Dusk aid as he leaped into the air. "Here we go" Yusuke said. 

"Hurry up Muraku we're almost there" Kairi said. "I don't know how you talked me into this" Muraku replied. "I'm sure they'll forgive you soon" she said. Muraku merely snorted. "Just a few more miles" Kairi said. Muraku's head jerked up. "What is it?" Kairi asked. "It seems a great battle has started" Muraku said. "Where?" she asked. "Right where we're heading" he replied. "You mean they're fighting someone?" she asked. Muraku nodded. "You head for the temple. I'll see who they're fighting" he said before running toward the battles. _And I thought today was going to be uneventful. Looks like I finally get to fight _he thought.  

So it's Lita versus Koenma's troops, Riku versus Shade, Hiei and Nami versus Javik and Naien, Kurama versus Azeri, Kuwabara versus Draco, and Yusuke versus Dusk. Who will win? And who will end up fighting Muraku? Find out next chapter. Next Chapter, the battles between the team and the Night Shadow clan. Review please.        


	58. Losing Battle

Chapter 58 

Losing Battle

As Riku swung at Shade the ninja disappeared. Riku blocked a swing from Shade's blade and pushed him back. Shade kneed him in the stomach and jumped back. 

Riku brought his left hand to his side. "CRESCENT CLAWS" the five blades flew at Shade. Shade did his best to dodge them but he didn't notice Riku running behind him. The blades broke the attack as Riku got in range. Shade was caught by surprise as Riku thrust the tip of his sword at him. The sword hit its mark but Riku soon realized he had stabbed a straw dummy. "Ninja trick" he said as he looked around for Shade. 

Shade popped out of the ground in front of Riku and kicked him in the face. Riku went flying back but recovered and landed on his feet. "How did you do that?" Riku asked. "My clan's specialty. I can actually become a shadow and merge with the environment. It comes in handy when I need to hide" Shade replied. 

He readied his sword and charged Riku. Riku brought his sword up to block but Shade turned completely black and merged with the shadows in the cracks of the floor. Riku stood where he was looking around. _He may be perfectly hidden but I can still smell him _he thought. He turned around and his sword stopped Shade's. The force was so great Shade's sword was broken in half. 

Riku was about to swing his sword to end the fight but Shade managed to kick the Crescent Edge from his hand. The sword landed fifteen feet from them. 

Shade attacked first with a fist to Riku's head but Riku deflected it with his left arm and countered with a kick. Shade blocked Riku's kick with his right shin. Riku sent a series of punches and kicks at Shade but he managed to doge each one. 

Riku's fist finally made contact with Shade's face and caused him to take a step back. Riku took this opportunity to punch him in the stomach with his right fist. As Shade doubled over Riku slammed a left uppercut into Shade's chin. Riku jumped in the air, spun around, and kicked Shade on the chin again sending him flying toward a statue. 

Shade landed on the side of the statue on all fours and stayed there for a few seconds. _He's good. I'd better take it up a notch _he thought as he looked at Riku. "Are you gonna attack or are you just gonna stick to the statue like Spiderman?" Riku asked. 

Shade growled a leaped into the air. He reached into the pockets of his ninja outfit and pulled out four throwing stars. Each one was between two fingers. Shade threw the stars at Riku. Riku brought his right hand back as his claws glowed red. Just when he was about to attack with the Crescent Claw attack Shade appeared from the wall next to him and swung his right foot into Riku's stomach. Riku doubled over as Shade jumped back. He was barley able to avoid being stabbed but the stars managed to scratch him. 

Riku stood in place with cuts on the right side of his neck, his left shoulder, the left side of his abdomen, and his right thigh. He looked to the pillar Shade was standing on top of. "You use a lot of tricks don't you?" Riku asked. "A true ninja uses any means necessary to complete his mission. That straw dummy I used earlier to avoid your attacks was but a sample of what I use" Shade replied.

He reached behind his back and pulled out another weapon. It had a blade to short for a sword's but to long for a dagger. Riku recognized it as a kodachi (What Aoshi uses in RK). It was a perfect weapon for defense but not good for offence unless you used two. What puzzled Riku the most was the fact it had a two-foot long handle. _Why's the handle so long? _He wondered.  

He looked to where the Crescent Edge lay. Shade leaped into the air toward Riku. As Shade prepared to kick, Riku wind morphed to his sword. He picked up the Crescent Edge and charged.

As he swung down Shade blocked it with his kodachi. Riku continued to attack but the perfect defense set up by Shade and his weapon held them off. 

Shade managed to parry on of Riku's swings and saw his chance. While his left hand gripped the top of his weapon's handle his right gripped the end. He thrust his sword forward with his right hand while the handle slid through the left. Riku managed to avoid getting impaled but Shade did something unexpected. He left hand let go of the handle so he gripped it with his right at the end of the handle. He then spun around and slashed Riku with it. Riku stumbled back with a horizontally cut on his chest. Shade jumped back. 

That's when Riku realized why Shade's weapon had such long handle. By gripping the top of the handle Shade had a regular kodachi, which was great on defense but sucked on offence. But by simply gripping the end of the handle his weapon's range became as long as any other sword. This allowed Shade to switch from defense to offence and back again very easily. 

"I see you've figured out my weapon's secret. And as you can I have to perfect offensive and defensive weapon" Shade said as he readied his sword. 

He charged Riku and swung his sword. Riku blocked and countered but Shade switch his sword back to defense and blocked it. The two started an all out dual but Shade's ability to adjust the range of his weapon by gripping certain points on the handle gave him the advantage. 

Their sword clashed and Shade jumped back. He then stabbed his weapon into the ground. "I'll finish the battle now. To bad I have to kill you. If we had met under different circumstances we most likely would have become friends" Shade said as he clasped his hands together. He closed his eyes while chanting a secret technique. His clasped hands went in front of his face as the chant continued. As he finished his hands went down in front of his chest and his index fingers pointed up. Two more Shades pooped out from the ground. "What the?" Riku said. "These are shadow images of me. They have all my skills and can think for themselves. It'll be like fighting three Shades" he said. 

The three jumped in different directions and circled Riku at high speed. _One Shade is bad enough but I can't take on three _he thought.  

With Nami and Hiei

Nami jumped to the side as Naien swung her whip at her. Her scimitars would only be useful as a shield since a sword wasn't very good against a whip.  

Naien charge and leaped into the air. She swung her whip repeatedly at Nami who could only hold her weapons in front of her. "This is to easy" Naien said as she landed and thrust her whip at Nami. The whip coiled around the scimitar in her left hand and Naien quickly yanked it out. 

Nami watched helplessly as the weapon landed behind Naien. "Just wanted to even the odds. After all, you had two weapons and all I had was my whip" Naien said. Nami growled and gripped her remaining scimitar with both hands. 

Naien smirked and charged. She once again thrust her weapon at Nami but the angel/devil sidestepped it and sliced through it. Nami smirked as the whip disintegrated. 

She then charged Naien and punched her in the face. Naien stumbled back as Nami did a handstand and stretched her legs to the side. She started spinning and repeatedly kicked Naien in various places. With one finally kick Naien was sent crashing to the ground. 

Nami got back on her feet and smirked as she watched Naien stumble to her feet. "Don't tell me you're a complete weakling without your little whip" Nami said. "How dare you call me a weakling!!! I'll show you!!!" Naien yelled as she gathered flames in each handle. She clasped them together as they intensified. "This might be a little familiar to you. FLAME OF THE PHOENIX" she thrust her hands forward and flames in the shape of a giant phoenix flew toward Nami. 

Nami had no time to dodge and the attack slammed into her. The phoenix flew over the edge of the cliff and crashed into the valley below. A huge fiery explosion rocked the area. Naien smirked and lowed her hands. "So much for her" she said as she turned to walk away. 

"Where do you think your going?" a voice said from the cliff. Naien turned around and saw Nami leap from behind the cliff's edge. "SPIRIT GRENADE" she threw her attack at Naien, who was still shocked Nami was still alive. The attack blew up in her face and she was sent crashing into a tree.  

As she struggled to one knee she looked at Nami. The demon slayer's leather outfit was smoking now and had burn marks in a few places. "How did you survive?" Naien asked. " My scimitar took the brunt of your attack's power and I managed to grab a hold of a branch on the side of the cliff before I fell to my death" Nami replied smirking. 

Naien growled and stumbled to her feet. "I take it you have nothing left" Nami said. "One more" Naien mumbled as she crouched low. She leaped high into the air as flames once again gather in her hands. 

She formed a bow made of fire in her left hand and an arrow made of fire in her right. She prepared to shoot. "HIYA" she let go of the arrow and let it fly toward Nami. Nami smirked and jumped out of the way. Naien quickly reloaded and fired another and another until it was practically raining arrows. One missed Nami's stomach by centimeters but just being to close badly burned Nami's abdomen. She fell to one knee as she clutched her wound. 

Naien landed in front of her and reactivated her whip. "Ops, maybe I should have warned you about the burning effect my arrows have" she said. Nami growled and stumbled to her feet. "I'll make it quick and painless" Naien said as she charged.

Hiei's battle with Javik was pretty evenly matched. Hiei was the faster of them but Javik had two swords to work with. 

The starred each other down for a few minutes while thinking up strategies. _This ninja clan has done their homework. I won't be as effective against him since he's a water demon. I'd better use fire attacks sparingly _he thought. "Before we continue I'd like to know the name of my next victim" Hiei said. "Javik" the water demon replied. Hiei smirked and charged. 

His katana whistled as it sliced through the air. Javik blocked it with his left sword and a pushing match started. Javik pushed Hiei off and swung his right sword sideways at Hiei. Hiei had to suck in his stomach to avoid being sliced. Javik swung his left sword at Hiei but the fire demon parried it and kicked him back. 

As Javik recovered Hiei thrust his katana at him. Javik dodged it by inches and leaped into the air. Hiei followed him and prepared for a powerful upward slash. Before he could reach Javik, the water demon's swords started glowing. "DOUBLE BLADE ATTACK" a blade of energy shot out of each and headed for Hiei. Hiei's katana was surrounded by black flames to increase its power. 

His katana and the two energy blades slammed into each other but the extra power Hiei added to his katana allowed his to continue toward Javik while pushing back the energy blades. 

Javik swung his swords at Hiei and they clashed in the air. The force of the contact caused the energy blades to explode. Hiei's katana and Javik's twin swords fell to the ground. 

Hiei and Javik immediately started throwing punches and kicks at each other as they used spirit energy to slow their decent. Neither managed to hit the other, as their limbs became blurs. A few feet from the ground Hiei's fist slammed into Javik's face but as he started flying back he kicked Hiei in the stomach. They both landed o their backs. 

They both lay their panting for a few minutes. "Your more of challenge then I thought. But I've only just begun" Hiei said as he flitted to his katana and picked it up. Javik's swords were stabbed into the tree behind Hiei. Javik slowly got to his feet while not taking his eyes off Hiei.  

Hiei disappeared as Javik stood in place. He barely dodged Hiei's first swing but Hiei followed it up with hundreds of others. He continued to dodge as Hiei intensified the speed of his swings. Javik managed to kick Hiei and the two starred at each other. 

While Javik was still standing, he had numerous cuts on his body from Hiei's sword. Javik was fast but Hiei was faster. 

_Time to end this _Hiei thought as he disappeared. Javik could sense Hiei was still in front of him and positioned his arms as if he was about to lift something heavy. "DARK TIDE" he lifted his hands up and a black tsunami rose from the ground. It leveled a path through the forest before dieing down. Javik surveyed the damage. 

He could sense Hiei inside the broken trees. Hiei's fist popped out of the debris and the rest of him soon followed. He struggled to his feet with bruises and cuts all over his body. His katana was nowhere to be seen. "Dam you" Hiei said as he took a step forward. 

Javik stood there with an emotionless look on his face. _I have no choice _Hiei thought as his jagan burned his bandana away. Black flames surrounded his body as the bandages around his arm were burned off. He got into firing stance but was shocked to see Javik in a similar stance. His right arm was surrounded by a blue glow.

 _It's now or never _Hiei thought. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" the mighty dragon roared out of his hand and toward Javik. "DRAGON OF THE SACRED SEA" a dragon made of water shot out of Javik's hand. The two attacks collided and a cloud of stem covered the area. As it disappeared it was clear the two dragons had cancel each other out. Javik's dragon managed to put out Hiei's but at the same time it was evaporated. _Now what? _Hiei thought. 

Javik got back into the stance and his arm was once again surrounded in a blue glow. _Your kidding _Hiei thought. He watched in amazement as Javik continued to add power to his next attack. There was no way Hiei would survive using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame twice. "Unlike your attack, mine has no side effects so I can use it multiple times" Javik said as he added more power. _Is this really the end? _Hiei thought. 

With Kurama 

Kurama jumped out of the way of Azeri's quarterstaff. She quickly followed up with a kick to his gut. He landed on his back but rolled out of the way of Azeri's next attack. 

He jumped to his feet and swung his whip at her. She ducked to avoid it and charged. Kurama slashed the ground with his whip and sent up a cloud of dust. Azeri swung her staff but hit nothing. She stood there for a few seconds wondering what to do. She leaped up and surveyed the area around the dust cloud. She noticed some footprints that stopped at the forest's edge. _So he's in the forest _she thought as she pondered whether or not she should burn him out. 

Suddenly, Kurama's whip shot out from the dust cloud and wrapped around her left ankle. Before she could react she was slammed into the ground. 

She slowly sat up and watched as the whip retracted back into the cloud. When the dust steeled Kurama stood with his whip in his right hand and a large leaf in the other. "But you were in the forest" she said. "My tracks made it appeared I was there but I've been in the dust cloud the entire time" he replied. "But how?" she asked. "Right after I sent the dust cloud up I ran to the forest and stopped at its edge. As I ran back I used this leaf to wipe away the tracks I left coming back. A simple strategy but it seems to have worked" he said. 

Azeri growled and got to her feet. "They weren't kidding when they told me you were crafty" she said. She threw her quarterstaff aside and fisted her right hand. It was surrounded by fire. "COSMIC FIREBALL" she thrust her hand forward and a large fireball shot out of it. 

Kurama jumped to the side to avoid it. "COSMIC FIREBALL" Azeri sent another at him. He made a break for the water as Azeri sent yet another. They blew up behind him as he ran in front of them. He reached the lake and jumped int. "You'll have to come up for air some time" Azeri said. 

Kurama jumped out of the water and charge her. She smirked and prepared another blast. "COSMIC FIREBALL" Kurama didn't even try to dodge and he collided with the attack. 

Azeri gasped as she saw Kurama come out of the attack and swing his whip at her. She jumped to the side and landed out of range of his attack. "What did you do this time?" she asked. That's when she noticed he wasn't as wet as he should have been. "Wait you didn't go into the water to stay safe from my attack you did it to make yourself wet" she said. "The water covering me allowed me to make contact with your attack for a brief time without getting burned. And your attack is not as hot in the middle so I concentrated on that point" he replied. She growled in frustration. 

"Shall we continue?" he asked. She roared and charged. Kurama smirked and dodged her first punch. He failed to notice the small fireball she was making in the palm of her hand. As he was about to swing his whip she fired it at his whip. The fireball hit and Kurama let go as the whip went up in flames. 

He jumped back as she landed with a triumphant smirk on her face. "So much for your whip" she said. Kurama kept his cool through her taunting. 

As she attack again he planted some seeds. Out of them came dozens of man-eating plants. They headed for Azeri with their mouths wide open. She smirked and put her hands together. "ETERNAL BLAZE" she spread her palms apart and a wall of blazing fire shot out from the ground. When the plants made contact with it they went up in flames. 

Kurama winced as he watched the plants burn up. The wall of fire died down and Azeri stood with a smirk on her face. "If you thought that was impressive, you ain't seen nothing yet" she said as she jumped into the air. "FLAME TORNADO" she spun around and was surrounded by a tornado of fire. The tornado charged Kurama. 

He couldn't use his plants since they would get burned and she was blocking the lake. _Come on Kurama, think of something _he thought. 

With Kuwabara

Draco yawned as he blocked another swing. Kuwabara had been swinging away since their battle began and Draco simply used his Bo to stop each swing. Kuwabara had gained some new skill from Riku's training but he was too angry at the moment to use them. _How dare he put on headphones at a time like this _Kuwabara thought.  

Draco sidestepped him and slammed his Bo onto Kuwabara's head. He jumped back and watched Kuwabara stumble to his feet. 

Kuwabara growled as he looked at Draco. Then Riku's words rang through his head. _'Remember frustration can be more deadly than your opponent. If you ever get angry calm down and concentrate on the battle' _he had said during the training. Kuwabara counted to ten and calmed down, which was tough cause at that very moment Draco was switching CDs in his Walkman. 

Kuwabara took that moment to charge. Draco was to busy getting the right song to play to notice. When he did Kuwabara had reached him and sliced through the cord that connected his headphones to the player. Draco punched Kuwabara back and fell to his knees. "My Walkman!!!" he yelled. He turned to curse at Kuwabara but immediately was sent flying back from a punch. He landed on his feet and looked at Kuwabara. 

"You should never take your eyes off the great Kazuma Kuwabara" he said proudly. Draco growled and threw off his headphones. He then pulled off his now broken sunglasses and revealed his once hazel eyes were now glowing bluish white. He leaped at Kuwabara.

His Bo and Kuwabara's sword collided and a pushing match started. Draco pushed Kuwabara back and it him in the head. Kuwabara stumbled back as Draco jumped into the air with his Bo raised. Draco punched him in the stomach then followed it up with a Bo hit to the hip. He jumped back as Kuwabara struggled to stay standing. 

Draco charged again but Kuwabara blocked it and pushed him back. They continued to block each other's swings until Kuwabara punch Draco in the face and sent him crashing to the ground. Draco growled and stood back up. Kuwabara gave him the finger, which made Draco really ticked. 

With a yell Draco charged. Kuwabara blocked his Bo and pushed Draco back. Draco growled and charged again. Kuwabara's sword suddenly extended and Draco was cut on the right side of his abdomen by it. He stopped but didn't notice the sword curve around and come back a second time. Before he could react he was impaled through the chest. The sword drew back and returned to normal size. 

Draco fell face first to the ground. Kuwabara smirked triumphantly. Riku had taught him how to extend his sword without having to call it out so he could surprise his opponents. He turned and started to walk off. "Wait till the others hear about this" he said.

"You're so dead" Draco growled. Kuwabara gasped and turned round. Draco was standing back up and his eyes were now completely glowing blue. "First you ruin my Walkman, then you trash my shades, but now you have the audacity to impale me!!!" he yelled. His body erupted in power and Kuwabara was blown back. "I was going easy on you but now your dead meat!!!" 

Draco charged and slammed his Bo into Kuwabara's sword. The force from the swing caused Kuwabara to stumble back. Draco threw his Bo in the air and punch Kuwabara in the face. He then gave Kuwabara's chin a back flip kick. Kuwabara was sent flying back. He landed against a tree a stumbled back up. Draco caught his Bo. 

He turned his Bo into nunchucks and charged. Kuwabara watched as Draco reached him and started to hit him repeatedly with them. When he finished he kicked Kuwabara to the ground and landed on top of him with his foot. He picked Kuwabara up and threw him into the air. 

Draco dropped his bow and cupped his hands at his side. "DRAGON FIRE CANNON" he said as he thrust his hands forward. A gold blast in the shape of a dragon flew toward Kuwabara. 

"WOLVE'S FURY" a beam of white energy hit Draco's attack and caused it to explode. Kuwabara crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. Draco looked to the source of the blast. Standing on top of a boulder was non other than Crystal. 

She disappeared and reappeared beside Kuwabara. "Kazuma, you okay?" she asked as she kneeled next to him. "Crystal? What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked as he sat up. "Well seeing as how no one appears to want to attack the temple I came out to help you guys" she said. 

"Well now you can watch me kick this guy's ass" Kuwabara said as he slowly stood up. Crystal placed her hand on his shoulder. "You've done enough Kazuma. Let me take over from here" she said. "What?!" Kuwabara and Draco said at the same time. "I want to fight him. Riku's trained me since I joined his pack. I fought with him against the Dark Moon pack. Heck I've even rescued him a few times" she said.

"This is my fight Crystal. I can't let you take over, you might get hurt" Kuwabara said. "That's sweet of you to say but I can take care of myself" she replied. "I won't let you" he said. "Please" she said giving him her cutest pleading look. "Alright" Kuwabara said giving in. "Thank you" she said while hugging him. "But if you get in to much trouble I'll jump in" he said. She smiled at him and turned to Draco. 

She reached behind her back and pulled out a curved sword. Draco thought it looked a lot like one of the swords the elves used in the Lord of the Rings movie. "I don't fight girls" he said. "Well to bad" Crystal said before disappearing.

Draco blocked her first slash but she followed up with a kick to the face and then one to the stomach. Draco stumbled back. She was about to continue when he punched her in the stomach then kicked her back. She landed on her feet. _So much for not fighting girls _she thought.  

With Yusuke

Yusuke jumped out of the way of Dusk's first attack. Dusk stood up and charged again. Yusuke dodged each swing. He saw an opening and tried to punch Dusk in the gut but Dusk jumped back before it made contact. 

"SPIRIT GUN" Dusk managed to doge it with little effort. "You'll have to do better than that" Dusk said. Yusuke growled as energy gathered in his fists.

He charged Dusk and started throwing punches at the ninja. Dusk dodged each one and caught a punch to his face. Yusuke took that moment to gather energy in his other fist. "SHOTGUN" he fired at point blank range and Dusk was sent flying back.

He recovered and landed on his feet. Yusuke continued his assault and threw more punches at him. Each one hit before Dusk could react. Yusuke was about to finish it off with another Shotgun but Dusk punched him in the stomach and followed it up with a kick to the face. Yusuke slid a distance before stopping. 

He got to his feet and looked at Dusk. "Not bad" Yusuke said as he wiped the blood from his lip. Dusk charged again. 

Out of nowhere, he threw a dozen throwing stars at Yusuke. Yusuke used his Spirit Gun to blow them up but when he did they formed clouds of smoke. Before he knew it he was completely surrounded by it. 

He looked around to sense where Dusk was hiding. He turned around and was hit with a black energy blast. As he flew back Dusk punched him in the stomach and continued when he landed on his back. By the time it was over Yusuke lay in an imprint of his body in the ground. Dusk crossed his arms and waited for Yusuke to stumble back up. 

Yusuke opened his eyes and looked at Dusk. "You ninja's use to many cheap tricks" he said as he got to his feet. "They still get the job done" Dusk replied. Yusuke smirked and got into a fighting stance. Dusk instead continued to stand in place. Yusuke charged and threw a punch at him. 

Dusk jumped back and started running toward the forest. "Are we fighting or playing tag" Yusuke said as he followed. Dusk stopped in the shade of a tree at the forest's edge. Yusuke also stopped running. "Now I'll show you my true power" Dusk said. His body started to sink into the shadow of the tree. Before Yusuke knew it, Dusk was gone. 

As he looked around a blur slammed into him. He stumbled back and looked around. Another hit him from behind. He was then hit in the gut. He cursed and he fell to one knee. 

"As you can see, I'm now one with the shadows. But unlike my son I can attack while still in this form" Dusk said from an unknown location. "Damit" Yusuke mumbled as he got to his feet. 

A massive shadow wave rose from the ground and slammed into him. He crashed into a tree and Dusk reformed pinning him to the tree by the neck. "For your sake, I hope this isn't all you got" Yusuke said. Dusk threw him to the side and melted back into the shadows. _Yea, just keep attacking _Yusuke thought. 

With Lita 

Lita sighed as she sliced through another of Koenma's troops. "These guys are no fun" she said as she sliced through another. One came up behind her but she saw him and sliced him with her swords. 

As more troops charged she disappeared and appeared as a blur flying through their ranks. They all fell down to the ground dead. "Now what, I killed them all" she said as she sheathed her swords. She thought about her options. "I bet Koenma will send some more so I'll just wait here" she said as she sat on a log.

"You shouldn't be relaxing yet" a voice said from the shadows. Lita jumped to her feet and looked around. "Who's there?" she asked. "I see you've killed all the troops. Not bad considering their amateurs" the voice said. "Come out now" Lita commanded. 

"Look behind you" the voice said. She turned around and saw Muraku standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Who are you?" she asked. "The names Muraku or you could call me your death" he replied. She unsheathed her swords and got into a fighting stance. "You've just defeated a bunch of clowns with swords. Now you'll fight a true warrior" Muraku said as he unsheathed his sword. 

Now that was a long chapter. Seems the clan's doing pretty well. And Crystal's joined the action against Draco. And Dragon Man, don't worry Draco's moment will come next chapter. And Kuwabara's. Next chapter, the tides of battle start to turn as Muraku joins in. Review please.   

      __

   


	59. The Tides Have Turned

Chapter 59 

The Tides Have Turned

Yusuke looked around as he tried to figure out where Dusk would attack from next. So far the ninja had had the upper hand due to his ability to merge with the shadows. 

Yusuke ducked and Dusk flew over him and back into the shadows. "Come out and fight me man to…er…what exactly are you?" Yusuke asked. "If you must know I am a human" Dusk said from an unknown source. "No way!" Yusuke said. "Oh yes, I've learned how to use demon powers without having to become a demon" Dusk replied. 

Yusuke spun around and blocked a punch to the face. Dusk jumped back and landed on his feet. "My attacks have weakened you. Prepare yourself" Dusk said as he pulled out some throwing stars from behind him. He threw them at Yusuke and disappeared. Yusuke blasted each of the stars but in the process lost Dusk. 

Dusk appeared behind him and kicked Yusuke sending him crashing to the ground headfirst. Yusuke stumbled back up and turned around. He was surprised to find Dusk holding a short cord in his hands. 

Yusuke charged and threw a punched at the ninja. Dusk looped the cord around Yusuke's wrist and tripped him. Yusuke fell to the ground but Dusk still had the cord around his wrist. Dusk took that moment to pulled the cord and toss Yusuke into the air. He let go of one end of the cord and the rest unraveled from Yusuke's wrist. Yusuke crashed into a tree and landed one the ground. 

He growled and stumbled to his feet. "Not bad for a string" he said as he wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. "Ninja's are trained to use many weapons both traditional and odd. This string is one of our odd weapons. Now I'll use another" Dusk said as he reached into his sleeve. 

He pulled out a foot long pole with a short scythe attached to it. A ball and chain fell from a hole on the end of the handle. "This weapon is called a kusari-gama, it's my favorite weapon in my entire arsenal" Dusk said. He held the scythe in his right hand and the chain in the other. 

Yusuke knew he was in trouble now. The ball at the end of the chain was made of steel and would probably shatter any bone it hit. The chain would allow Dusk to attack from long range. Getting in close would mean also having to look out for the scythe.  

"I'll make the first move" Dusk said. He gripped the metal ball and threw it at Yusuke. Yusuke jumped to the side and dodged it but Dusk grabbed onto the chain and swung the ball at Yusuke. Yusuke grunted as the ball smashed into his ribs. He fell to one knee as Dusk pulled the ball back. 

Yusuke stumbled to his feet but knee a few ribs were broken. Dusk stood twirling the ball by the chain with his left hand and clutching the scythe with the other. 

Dusk took one step forward before charging. He swung the ball sideways at Yusuke but the spirit detective ducked and threw a punch at Dusk. Dusk countered by slashing Yusuke across the stomach with the scythe. Yusuke stumbled back clutching his wound. 

Dusk wrapped the chain around Yusuke's right ankle and pulled. Yusuke fell on his back as Dusk jumped into the air. "Now to finish you off" Dusk said as he swung his scythe down toward Yusuke heart. _Now's my chance _Yusuke thought. His fist started to glow as the scythe bore own on him. "SHOTGUN" he thrust his fist forward and fired at Dusk. Dusk had no time to dodge and the blast sent him flying back. He crashed into a boulder and was buried in the ruble. 

Yusuke stumbled back to his feet as the dust settled around where Dusk was buried. _I know you're still alive _he thought. The ball and chain flew out of the ruble and looped around Yusuke's torso. He was lifted into the air as he struggled to get free. 

Dusk jumped out of the ruble with no damage apart from a crack on his mask. "Hey put me down" Yusuke said. Dusk ignored him and pulled on the chain. Yusuke was pulled back to the ground and landed painfully on his back. Dusk ran past him and started dragging him to the forest. He leaped over a high branch and landed on one not to far under in. Yusuke landed on the same branch. 

It was then Yusuke realized the chain was now around his neck. He did his best to stay balanced on the branch. Dusk squatted and placed the blade of his scythe against the branch.  "When I cut this branch you not doubt fall to the ground. But the chain around your neck will stop you and it'll hang you" Dusk said. Yusuke growled and struggled to get free. 

"Farewell Yusuke Urameshi" Dusk said as he raised his scythe and sliced through the branch. Yusuke jumped toward Dusk just before the branch was cut and landed a kick on the ninja's face. Dusk lost his grip on the chain and they both fell to the ground. Since Dusk had let go there was nothing to hold the chain back but Yusuke still landed painfully on his back. Dusk landed on is stomach. 

"Now to get rid of these things" Yusuke said. He used his spirit energy to blast the chains off. He got to his feet and looked at Dusk.

Dusk was on one knee and struggling to get back up. "You leave me no choice" he said. He leaped high into the air and fisted his right hand. "SHADOW CLAW" his fist was surrounded by black energy. He started falling toward Yusuke with his fist ready. 

Yusuke smirked and fisted his own hand. His body was surrounded by blue energy. As Dusk got within range Yusuke readied his hand. "SPIRIT WAVE" he thrust his hand forward and fired at pointblank range. Dusk's attack was no match for its power and he was surrounded by the blast. 

The attack continued on until it hit the side of a cliff and exploded. Yusuke smirked triumphantly and relaxed his arm. "I need a vacation" he said as he turned to walk away. 

He stopped when he heard Dusk stumble out of the ruble. He spun around and looked in shock as Dusk limped out of the ruble. His ninja suit was ripped in various places, he was limping on his right leg, and he was clutching his left arm. 

"This battle isn't over" Dusk said weakly. Yusuke fisted his hand again and prepared to fire again. "Your tougher than I thought but I doubt you could handle another hit. Just head home and we'll call it even" Yusuke said. "Give me your best shout" Dusk said. Yusuke sighed and powered up. In his weakened stat it would take awhile to gather enough energy.

Dusk watched as Yusuke powered up. There was nothing he could do to stop the next attack. He thought about his son and how the clan would fair without him. _Farewell _he thought. 

With Riku and Shade

As the three Shades approached Riku contemplated his options. _The only way I can win is if I can fight tem one at a time. If not, they'll over power me _he thought. He looked at the three opponents. 

Shade had all his vital spots covered and so did the copy on the right. But Riku noticed the Shade on the left's sword was out of position by one millimeter. Against someone like Riku a small margin like that was more than enough. 

He readied his sword and charged the left Shade. Their swords clashed as the other two stopped and changed direction. Riku pushed the first one back and ducked the other copy's swing. He kicked it back and clashed swords with the real Shade. "Just call it quits" Shade said. Riku smirked and leaped into the air to avid the first copy's attack.

The second copy leaped after Riku. Riku wind morphed when the copy reached him. He reappeared in front of the first copy and kicked it in the stomach. The copy went crashing into a wall. 

Riku turned to the second copy and raised his hand. He fired a red spirit blast at it. Because it was in the air the copy couldn't dodge and was hit by the attack. It crashed in the nearby forest. Riku smirked as he looked back at the real Shade. "My plan's worked" he said. "What plan?" Shade asked. "I've separated the three of you. Now I'll take you out one by one. Don't worry, I'm saving you for last" Riku said before wind morphing.    

Riku reappeared in the forest around where the second copy landed. _Where are you? _He thought. He didn't notice the copy sneak behind him. The copy lifted its sword and sliced through a tree. Riku had flitted out of the way. The copy looked around for the wolf.

A foot slammed into its head and sent it crashing into a tree. Riku readied his sword and thrust it at the copy. The copy dodged and swung at Riku's shoulder. Riku winced as the blade barley missed severing his collarbone. He kicked it back and landed on a stump. 

The shadow thrust its left hand forward and out flew a dozen throwing stars. Riku used his sword as a shield and tried to stop them from hitting him but one managed to embed itself on the right side of his chest. The shadow charged and kicked him in the face. 

Riku went spinning to the ground. He landed on all fours and carefully pulled out the throwing star. The shadow charged Riku and lifted its blade. Just before it could swing Riku spun around and sliced it in half. The upper half melted away first followed closely by the legs. 

Riku smirked and stumbled to his feet. "One down, two to go" he said. He picked up the scent of Shade. _He'll be here soon. I'd better take care of the other copy _he thought before wind morphing.  

Shade finally reached the area he sensed the battle from. _Aw man I just missed him. He's no doubt heading for the other copy so I must be quick _he thought before melting into the shadows. 

Riku found the other copy heading in the direction his battle took place. He appeared in front of it and swung at it. It quickly melted into the shadows. 

Riku looked around and tried to pick up its scent. He picked it up and jumped to the side to avoid an attack from behind. He spun around and blocked another swing. The copy pushed down and tried to overpower him. Riku used both feet to push it back and pushed himself back to his feet. 

The copy recovered and charged. It swung at Riku's neck. Riku managed to avoid having his head chopped off but the blade was against his neck. The copy pulled its sword back and sliced a shallow cut on the left side of Riku's neck. Luckily it avoided and major arteries. 

Riku clutched his neck as the copy landed on top of a wall. It leaped into the air and brought its sword down on Riku. Riku blocked it and readied his left hand to attack. "CRESCENT CLAWS" the five blades sliced through the copy and it soon melted away. 

At that moment Shade arrived. "You're a little late" Riku said. _Damit he defeated it already _Shade thought. Riku smirked but it vanished when his body surged with pain. He fell to one knee. "My copies may not have killed you but they seem to have weakened you" Shade said. 

He leaped into the air and prepared for the final blow. Using all his strength Riku swung back and their swords collided. Riku channeled his spirit energy into his sword and the resulting explosion sent Shade crashing into a pillar. 

As Shade stumbled up he prepared for one final chare. Riku prepared his sword and ran toward Shade. Shade was about to charge back but then he heard a voice in his head. 'Farewell' it said. Shade froze in place. _That sounded like dad. I have to help him _he thought. Riku was approaching fast. Shade gripped his sword sheath and pulled it out. 

As Riku neared he swung the sheath in front of him. A white cloud of dust shot out of the tip of the sheath and hit Riku's face. Riku dropped his sword and clutched his eyes. 

_Blinding powder _he thought as he tried to rub the stuff out of his eyes. _That stuff's only temporary so I'd better hurry _Shade thought before running in the direction of Dusk an Yusuke's battle. _Hold on dad _he thought.  

With Nami and Naien

Naien smirked as Nami grunted in pain. The wound on her stomach was more sever than the demon slayer originally thought. She looked over at the smirking fire hanyou. 

"My arrows seemed to have done the trick" Naien said. Nami growled and stumbled to her feet. "I'm not dead yet" she said. "Then let's continue" Naien said before swinging her whip at Nami. Nami jumped out the way to avoid it and fired and dark blue blast at Naien. Naien swatted it aside and charged. 

She swung her whip at her but Nami dodged and sliced through it. Naien growled and punched Nami in the face. Nami counted by punching the hanyou in the stomach. Naien did a spin kicked and slammed her foot on the side of Nami's face. As Nami fell to the ground she grabbed Naien's braid and pulled as hard as she could. 

Naien yelled in pain and was pulled to the ground. Nami got up first and continued to pull on Naien's braid with her left hand. Naien growled and grabbed Nami's hair. Nami yelped as Naien tugged. They both growled as they pulled harder. Nami had had enough and grabbed the sides of Naien's head. Before Naien could react Nami gave her a powerful head but. Naien let go of Nami's hair and staggered back. 

"What's your head made of?" Naien said as she rubbed the lump on her forehead. "When your boyfriend is Hiei, a girl needs a pretty hard head or else she'll get a headache from his yelling" Nami replied. Naien let out a battle cry and lunged at Nami.

She knocked Nami down and punched her in the face. Nami rolled them over so she was on top and punched Naien back. Naien and Nami repeated the process of rolling on top of each other and punching each other's faces. (I bet all you boys out there are wishing this were animated. I know I am)

Naien landed one final punch before Nami blasted her off. Naien recovered and landed on her feet. Nami jumped back to her feet and got into a fighting stance. They were both panting and were covered in dirt. Their outfits had various rips in them. 

Naien's hand was surrounded by flames again. "This time I'm not holding back. FLAME OF THE PHOENIX" the phoenix shaped flames shot out of her hand and headed for Nami. Nami smirked as the attack reached her. 

The flames caused and explosion that caused the cliff face to crash into the valley bellow. Naien smirked as the dust settled. She turned around and was greeted by a very dirty Nami. "But how?" Naien asked. "I blasted my way under ground and came out behind you" Nami said. She then lifted her hand and gave Naien a slap to the face. Naien spun around a few times before falling to the ground. "Thanks Keiko. Those slapping lessons you gave me came in handy" Nami said. 

She looked around and sense Hiei was in trouble. "I'm coming Hiei" she said before flitting off.

With Hiei and Javik

Javik was almost ready to send his dragon attack at Hiei. Using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame left Hiei to weak to move much. Hiei looked at Javik. He'd never expected someone would be able to counter his dragon but the water demon had come prepared. 

"This ends now. DRAGON OF THE SACRED SEA" Javik thrust his hand forward and out flew the mighty water dragon. Hiei closed his eyes as the blast neared. _I'm sorry Nami, Yukina. I'm too weak to do anything _he thought. 

The dragon roared as it reached Hiei. Hiei prepared for the end put instead he felt something slam into his chest and push him to the ground. He could fell the dragon fly just over him. The dragon plowed its way through the forest before causing a huge explosion. 

Hiei felt something strangled over his face and opened his eyes. Immediately he blushed and closed them. Nami had arrived and pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately (or is it fortunately?) the way Nami landed on top of Hiei left his face in her chest area. 

Nami hurried off with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Sorry about that Hiei" she said looking down. Hiei sat up and looked at her. Half of him wanted to say 'No Nami it was perfectly fine with me' but he didn't since he didn't want Nami to think he was a pervert.      

"You okay" she asked as she stood up and held out her hand for him. He took and she pulled him up. "I had him right where I wanted him" Hiei said. Nami sighed knowing Hiei would never admit he was losing. "You know you can be so stubborn at times" she said as she playfully hit his arm causing him to yelp and clutch the area. "Nami" he growled. "I'm sorry okay" she replied. 

Javik had watched the entire scene. "Hello, ninja water demon with a dragon attack here" he said. Nami and Hiei looked in his direction. "Yea we haven't forgotten about you" Hiei said as he turned to face him. "Hiei, you of all people should know you're in no shape to take him on" Nami said. "Then what do you propose we do?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"I'll take him and you stay here" she said. "Alright but how bout I take him and you stay here?" Hiei replied. "No I'll take him" Nami replied. "I will" Hiei growled. "I will" Nami said as she glared back at him. "Listen this is my fight and I'll finish what I started" Hiei said getting in Nami face. "At least I won my fight" Nami growled back. They stood their glaring at each other.  

Javik lifted when he heard Dusk's farewell in his head. _Master Dusk is in danger. I must help him _Javik thought. As Hiei and Nami argued he snuck off to find Naien. 

He found her still unconscious from Nami's slap. He lifted her onto his shoulder and took off toward Dusk. _Hopefully, she'll wake up soon _he thought.   

Hiei and Nami had gotten into an all out fight but because of his injuries Hiei lost pretty quickly. "Now wait here and I'll handle Aquaman over there" she said as she turned to where Javik was standing. "Hey where'd he go?" she asked. 

With Kurama and Azeri

Kurama watched as the tornado approached him. _There has to be a way to beat her _he thought. He looked around for any escape routs and saw a path through the woods. He ran as fast as he could toward the path. Azeri was close behind. 

As he ran he used his spare Rose Whip to chop down trees in Azeri's path while planting some of his man-eating plants with his other hand. The trees and his plants went up in flames. He continued to run until he came across a cliff face. _Now what? _He thought.

He turned around and saw Azeri exit the forest. She immediately made a beeline toward him. He braced for the intense heat but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that the tornado had stopped. He tilted his head with a clueless look on his face. 

The flames died down and Azeri was stumbling all over the place with swirls in her eyes. Kurama had no idea what was going on. "So…dizzy" Azeri said. Kurama sweatdropped. She stumbled in his direction. An idea popped in his head and he stood at the cliff's edge. As Azeri reached him he stepped to the side and held out his leg. She tripped on it and fell over the cliff's edge. 

Kurama looked down where Azeri fell. The cliff wasn't very high so she was still alive but judging form the amount of broken branches, she was no longer a threat. _Defeated by her own technique. How ironic _he thought. He turned and went to find the others. 

Javik stopped running when he came across an unconscious Azeri. _She just had to use that technique again _he thought. He lifted her over his other shoulder and continued toward Dusk. 

With Muraku and Lita

Muraku charged first as Lita prepared her blades. Just before their blades hit he disappeared. Lita was sent flying forward when he kicked the back of her head. She crashed right through a tree. 

As she stumbled up Muraku slammed his knee into her face. He followed it up with a kick to the stomach and another punch to her face. She went crashing to the ground. 

She stumbled back to her feet and clutched her swords. "It's your turn to attack" Muraku said mockingly. Lita growled and charged. 

She swung one of her sword at his shoulder but her stopped it by simply placing his katana on the area. She swung her other but her caught her wrist. "Is this all you can do? I expected more of a challenge" he said. He kicked her stomach and she went flying into a tree branch.

As she lay dangled on the branch Muraku jumped up and sliced the branch from the rest of the tree. She fell to the ground next to the branch. Muraku smirked and landed on his feet. 

Lita stumbled back to her feet. "I don't know if your very persistent or just plan stupid" Muraku said. Lita growled and crossed her swords. They started to glow. "DOUBLE X" an energy blast in the shape of an x shot out of her swords. Muraku simply lifted his sword and sliced through them. 

Lita gasped and started to back away. _Who is this guy? _She wondered. "I bet I can lay a hundred punches on you before my sword lands" Muraku said. He tossed his katana into the air and charged. Lita prepared her swords but before she could swing Muraku was behind her. He smirked and jumped back to where his sword would land. As it headed for the ground he caught it. "Looks like I won the bet" he said. "What do you mean?" Lita asked. 

She froze when bruises started to appear on her body. She fell to one knee. _I didn't even know he hit me _she thought. 

Muraku laughed and lifted his sword. He charged and sliced her shoulder and followed it up with a horizontal slice to her stomach. He finished with a blow to the head using the broad side of his sword. She fell to the ground. 

_I'll have some more fun with her before I finish her off. It's been so long since I last fought _he thought before grabbing her by the shirt and tossing her into the air.  

With Crystal and Draco

Crystal's sword clashed with Draco's Bo and a pushing match started. She smirked and kicked him back. Before he could recover she fired a series of small energy blasts at him. 

He growled and swung his Bo at her. She jumped out of the way to dodge it and charged him. He barely had time to block her assault. As she swung her sword at him he repeatedly blocked each one. _Man she's tougher than she looks _he thought. 

He swung at her again but she jumped and landed on the tip of his Bo. He was froze with shock as she lifter her leg and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back but managed to recover before she attacked. 

He jumped back as the tip of his bow started to glow. "STAFF SWIPE" he swung his Bo and green energy blades shot out of the tip. Crystal dodged each one with ease. It became clear that she was the most agile of the group. She dodged the last one and attack. Before she reached him he disappeared. 

He reappeared behind her and swung at her back. She managed to block it with her sword. "Not bad" Draco said. He then swung his leg at her and kicked her stomach. As she doubled over he blasted her to the ground. 

Before the dust clear she leaped into the air and kicked him in the chin. He flipped and landed on his feet.

She sheathed her sword and gathered energy in her hands. "WOLVE'S FURY" she thrust her hands forward and a white energy beam headed for Draco. He crossed his arms in front of him as the blast hit. An explosion of white energy rocked the area. 

Crystal landed on her feet with a smirk on her face. "STAFF SWIPE" a few more green blades shot out from the smoke and Crystal was cut in various places. She stumbled back and watched as Draco leaped from the smoke and landed in front of her. 

"I'm sorry about the cuts but what choice did I have?" Draco said. Crystal unsheathed her sword and prepared to attack. Draco sighed and prepared to attack as well. 

Then he felt it. One of his friends was in danger. He looked to where he sensed it and closed his eyes. He felt Lita's life energy and a huge power fighting her. And she was losing badly. _Lita's in trouble. I gotta help her _he thought. He opened his eyes and looked at Crystal. "I don't like leaving fights unfinished but if I don't leave one of my friends will die. But I'll leave you with this" he said as he clasped his hands. He preformed the exact same chant Shade did. 

Six Draco copies jumped fro the ground. "Have fun" Draco said as he took of into the forest to find Lita. 

The copies attacked Crystal at once. She was able to block their fist swings but a blow to the back caused her to fall forward. As the other's lifted their Bos to finish her two were sliced in two by a Sprit Sword. The others jumped back as Kuwabara swung at them. He took a defensive stance in front of Crystal. "Don't worry Crystal, Kazuma Kuwabara is here to protect you" he said. Crystal smiled and got to her feet. "I'll take the two on the right" she said. Kuwabara nodded and faced the other two.

With Muraku and Lita

As Muraku landed on his feet, Lita struggled to one knee. Muraku had given her the beating of her life and he was ready to finish it. Muraku smirked as Lita struggled to get to her feet. He didn't care what happened to her. If she were to reach to he temple she and her friends might hurt Kairi. And he wasn't about to let that happen.   

Muraku smirked and charged. He prepared to swing his sword down on her when he sensed something. "DRAGON FIRE CANON" Draco's golden dragon came charging through the forest towards Muraku. He flitted out of the way of the blast.

As Muraku landed he watched Draco run to Lita's side. "You okay Lita?" he asked. "Draco, you rescued me" she said. "Hey you're my friend. I wouldn't let anything happen to you or the others" he said smiling. 

"How touching" Muraku said. Draco narrowed his eyes and stood up. He turned and faced Muraku. "So you're the one that did this to her" Draco said angrily. "So what if it was? If I recall your people are the ones attacking so you only have yourselves to blame" Muraku replied. Draco growled and prepared his Bo. "Lita, use that healing technique of yours. I'll hold him off" he said. Lita nodded and clasped her fingers together. _SAVING GRACE _she said silently. He body was surrounded by a faint glow. Draco smirked and turned to Muraku. 

"My, aren't we the big hero" Muraku said. "I'll make you pay" Draco replied. 

 Like I said, both Kuwabara and Draco had their moments. The rest of the clan is heading for Dusk. Next chapter, the conclusion of the battle between the gang and the Night Shadow clan. Review please.   

  


	60. Wolf vs Dragon

Chapter 60

Wolf vs. Dragon  

Draco was the first to charge. He swung his Bo horizontally at Muraku but the dark wolf easily blocked it. Draco growled and continued his assault. Muraku smirked as he blocked more and more swings.

Draco saw his chance and kicked Muraku right in the stomach. As Muraku doubled over Draco spun around and slammed his foot into Muraku's head sending him flying into a boulder. The impact caused a cloud of dust to shot up. 

Draco looked carefully at the cloud. Muraku could come charging out at any second. The dust finally settled only to reveal no one was where the cloud was. "Where is he?" Draco asked quietly. "Behind you!!!" Lita called out. Draco spun around to defend but was immediately punched in the face. As he stumbled back Muraku slammed the side of his head with the broad side of the Luna Edge. Draco fell sideways to the ground. 

As he stumbled back up Muraku watched with an amused look. _He's to fast. I couldn't even sense him behind me. Good thing Lita warned me _he thought. "So are we going to continue or are you just going to sit there all day?" Muraku asked. Draco growled and stood up. "Are you ready?" Muraku asked. "Bring it" Draco replied.

Muraku charged at Draco as the ninja prepared his Bo. As Muraku swung Draco lifted his Bo to block. Muraku went right through him. As he let his guard down to figure out what happened Muraku kicked the back of his head from behind. 

As Draco fell forward Muraku threw his sword into the air and readied his right hand to fire. Just before Draco hit the ground Muraku fired a series of small blasts at the dragon, which pounded him into the ground. When he stopped and caught his sword a small hole in the shape of Draco was left in the ground. But Draco wasn't in it. 

Muraku positioned his sword vertically over his back and blocked a swing from Draco. "You actually thought you could sneak up on me" Muraku said mockingly. He pushed back Draco's Bo and spun around. Draco just managed to dodge the swing to hit stomach. He jumped back and landed on his feet.

Muraku smirked as he watched Draco try to come up with a plan of attack. _Now's my chance _he thought. Before Draco knew it he was doubling over from a knee to the gut from Muraku. "To fast for you?" Muraku asked. Draco growled but was silenced as Muraku pulled back his knee and slammed it into his gut again. Muraku stepped back as Draco fell to his knees clutching his stomach. 

Muraku relaxed his body and waited for Draco to recover. He didn't notice the smirk on Draco's face. Draco saw his chance and dropped his Bo. He quickly put his hands together and thrust them forward. "DRAGON FIRE CANNON" the dragon was at such close range that Muraku had no time to dodge. It slammed into him and carried him into the side of a cliff. The resulting explosion caused the top of the cliff to come crashing down on top of him. 

As the dust settled Draco smirked and picked up his Bo as he stood up. He was about to walk back to Lita when a howl filled the air. He turned around and looked at the ruble Muraku was buried under. A purple pillar of energy blasted the ruble back as the howl intensified. The pillar got wider and wider and was causing the ground to shack. Draco was doing is best to stay on his feet. The pillar of energy finally died down. 

Draco looked at where the ruble once was. Now there was a 50-foot wide crater in the round. Muraku stood in the middle with an amused look on his face and surrounded by a purple aurora. He started walking toward the dragon. Draco stuck his Bo into the ground and prepared his hands. "DRAGON FIRE CANNON" once again the golden dragon hit Muraku and caused a huge explosion. The area Muraku was standing in was now covered in flames started by the attack. "Burn in hell" Draco said.  

A laughed could be heard from the flames. Draco watched in amazement as Muraku stood in the middle of the flames. His purple aurora protected him from the intense heat. He slowly walked out of the flames with a smirk on his face. 

"Anything else?" he asked. Draco grabbed his Bo and leaped into the air. "STAFF SWIPE" he sent ten green blades at Muraku and caused a cloud of dust to fly up. 

He landed and watched the cloud carefully. "SOUL BREAKER" Muraku's sword extended toward Draco. Draco jumped to the side and dodged it but as the blade retracted Muraku charged and kicked him the face. Draco was sent flying into a tree. 

He struggled to his knee and looked at Muraku. "Any more tricks?" Muraku asked. _Only one choice _Draco thought. He got to his feet and threw his Bo to the side. "Hope you're ready whoever you are. Its time to kick it up to the next level" said Draco. _Man that was corny _Muraku and Lita thought at the same time. 

Draco concentrated as a silver aurora surrounded him. He closed his eyes as the glow intensified. With a yell he was surrounded by a silver glow that concealed him from view. The glow gradually got bigger and bigger till it was nearly ten feet high. 

The silver glow dispersed as two translucent silver wings spread out. They were attached to a transformed Draco. He was now in his dragon form, which was a European type dragon. His body was silver with a gray belly. His reptilian eyes had a hazel ring around the iris. He had three horns a small one at the tip of his nose and two above his ear holes. A row of spikes that pointed forward went from the base of his head to halfway down his tail. 

"My, my you've done some growing" Muraku said calmly. "Now you pay" Draco said with a more reptilian voice. With a mighty roar he charged. 

He first tried to crush Muraku but the wolf flitted out of the way. Muraku appeared behind him but before he could swing, Draco's tail looped around him. As he struggled to get free Muraku tossed him into the air. He spread his wings and with one flap took off after Muraku. 

As he got closer his body was surrounded by a silver glow. "SONIC BLADE" he started spinning around till he became a silver ball (Like Sonic the Hedgehog). He flew toward Muraku and slammed into him. The spinning motion meant Muraku was hit multiple times. Draco stopped spinning and used his tail to slammed Muraku into the ground. 

Muraku landed on his back. Before he could recover Draco stomped on him with his right foot. The wind was knocked out of Muraku. Draco lifted Muraku and threw him into the cliff. He charged as his clawed hand was surrounded by a purple glow. He slammed it into Muraku and caused most of the cliff to fall on top of him. He used his wings as a shield. When it settled Draco still hand his hand over Muraku and appeared to have crushed him. 

"You did it Draco!!!" Lita said happily. Draco's lips curved up in a reptilian smirk. He suddenly roared in pain and stumbled back clutching his left hand. Lita was puzzled at first but then saw the Muraku's sword was imbedded in the palm of Draco's hand. Muraku jumped out from the hole in the cliff he was in and used his foot to push the blade deeper into Draco's palm. 

Draco roared in pain again. Muraku smirked and grabbed his sword handle with his left hand. He pulled it out and watched as Draco stumbled back. Muraku smirked and fisted his right hand. It was covered in a black glow. "This is my newest technique. Hope you like it" Muraku said as he prepared his hand to fire. "BLACK FLASH" he thrust his hand forward and a massive black beam shot out of it. 

Lita watched in horror as the blast engulfed Draco. The resulting explosion left a hundred-foot crater in the ground. Muraku smirked and landed on his feet. In the middle of the crater lay Draco. He was back to his normal form and badly hurt. 

"Time to finish this" Muraku said as he took his sword in his right hand. Lita knew she had to do something even though she wasn't fully healed. She picked up her swords and charged. 

Muraku saw her coming and swung his sword upward. A shockwave was sent out and slammed into Lita. As she stumbled back Muraku kicked the side of her head and sent her flying to a tree not to far from where Draco lay. 

"I'll deal with you after him" Muraku said as he continued toward Draco. When he reached him he readied his sword to stab Draco. "Foolish dragon, you should have stayed out of my battle" Muraku said as he brought his sword down. 

Before it hit Draco Muraku dropped his sword as a surge of pain went through his body. He stumbled back as the pain intensified. He fell to his side clutching his heart. "Why is this happening now?" Muraku asked. 

Lita saw her chance and ran to Draco's side. "Draco, Draco wake up" she said as she shook him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Lita?" he said as he sat up. "Are you okay" she asked. "Where is he? "Draco said as he looked around. Lita pointed to where Muraku was lying on the ground. "Think we should finish him?" she asked. "I say we get as far away from him as possible" Draco said as he stood up. 

He winced and clutched his hand. "Let me see it" she said. He let her examine his wound. She ripped a piece of her ninja suit off and used it to bandage the wound. "That should do it till we reach the temple" she said. "Alright, let's go find the others" Draco said. He grabbed her hand with his good one and they ran into the forest away from Muraku.       

Muraku had never felt this much pain going through his body. _Why is my restriction kicking in? Weren't they the bad guys? _He asked himself. The pain was so great he started to lose consciousness. _I swear Koenma. If you thought your father's spankings were painful just wait till I get my claws on you _he thought before going unconscious. In Spirit World Koenma hid under his desk.  

With Kuwabara and Crystal

Kuwabara and Crystal had been holding out against the shadows. Only three were left but they continued to attack. The three copies prepared to charge again. 

"Get ready Crystal" said Kuwabara. Crystal nodded. Before the copies could reach them they seemed to melt away. Kuwabara and Crystal looked on with puzzled looks. "What's going on?" Kuwabara asked. "Do you think something happened to Draco?" Crystal asked. "I don't know but I think we should head for where Urameshi is. The other guys are heading for him" Kuwabara said. Crystal nodded and they started running in Yusuke's direction. 

With Yusuke and Dusk

Yusuke had finally gathered enough of his remaining energy to finish Dusk off. Dusk was to badly hurt from the Spirit Wave to move too much. He knew his time had come. 

"Here goes nothing. SPIRIT…" before he could attack a foot slammed into his face and caused him to fire into the sky. He sat up and looked at his attacker. Standing in front of him was none other than Shade. "I won't let you kill my father" he said. 

Yusuke got back to his feet and Shade attacked. Yusuke managed to dodge Shade's swings but he couldn't counterattack since he was out of spirit energy. Shade landed a punch to Yusuke's face. As Yusuke fell back Shade prepared to finish him. 

Before he could swing his weapon was yanked out of his hand. He looked to his right and saw Kurama had looped his whip around the weapon and pulled it out of his grasp. "You shouldn't try to fight a wounded opponent": Kurama said. He readied his whip to attack. 

"COSMIC FIREBALL" Kurama jumped out of the way of the blast. Javik, Naien, and Azeri came running into the scene. "Seems we got here just in time" Naien said as they took defensive stances next to Shade. 

"I see them Crystal" Kuwabara said as he and Crystal ran toward them. They stopped next to Kurama. "So did we miss anything" Draco said as he and Lita reached the scene. He was still pulling her by the hand. "Don't start without us" Nami said as she and Hiei flitted next to Yusuke. "So there you are" Riku said as he arrived. 

The clan took a defensive stance in front of Dusk and the gang did the same with Yusuke. "You can never run from the great Kazuma Kuwabara and get away with it" Kuwabara said to Draco. "Time for round two" Shaded said to Riku. "Your dragon can't save you now" Hiei said to Javik. "I'll make you pay Kurama" Azeri said. "You to Nami" Naien said. Both sides prepared to charge. 

"HOLD IT!!!" Yusuke yelled. Everyone looked at him as he got back to his feet. "Listen guys we don't have to fight anymore. Their not really the bad guys" he said. "What are you talking about?" Hiei asked. "I used the Spirit Wave on Dusk. It should have killed him but it didn't. That means he's not evil" Yusuke said. 

"Did he hit you on the head or something?" Riku asked. "We should finish their leader now and take out the rest afterward" Hiei said. 

"No way. I'm not about to let you kill my dad. He's the only family I have left" Shade said. "Dusk is like a father to all of us. He helped me realize what I'm capable of" Javik said. "He's provided a home for my family and he's going to be related to me soon." Azeri said. "If you want to finish him, you'll have to get through us" Shade said. 

"Stand down" Dusk said. The clan looked at him in shock. "What do you mean stand down?" Shade asked. "The detective is correct. They are not our real enemies" Dusk said as he stumbled toward them. 

He and Yusuke both walked past their groups and stopped in front of each other. "You fought well. An opponent like you deserves to live" Dusk said. "Hey you weren't to bad yourself" Yusuke said. The others gathered around them. "It's okay guys. This battles over" Yusuke said. "He's correct. We've fought enough for now. This battle has been pointless" Dusk said. The others relaxed.  

"So why did you attack us if you're not really that bad?" Yusuke asked. "It was an order from my master, the Demon King" Dusk said. All the demons in the gang gasped. "The Demon King?" Nami said. Dusk nodded. "Why's he interested in attacking us?" Kurama asked. "Him" Shade said motioning toward Riku. "Me?" Riku said. "He wants you dead because you're the Devil Wolf" Dusk said. "How do you know this?" Hiei asked. "I am only of the Demon King's Apocalypse Ten" Dusk replied. 

"Why are you working for him?" Yusuke asked. "He placed a curse on my family. Myself and Shade were given a demon's lifespan. And my wife was put into a permanent sleep. She's at our temple as we speak inside a pod. The deal was if I kill the Devil Wolf we'll be freed from it" Dusk said. "So is there any other way to break the curse?" Riku asked.  "The only other way is to kill the King himself" Dusk replied. "Well if he wants Riku dead then he's our enemy to. Just leave him to us" Yusuke said. "You realize he's only been defeated once" Shade said. "If it's a rematch he wants then let him come" Riku said. 

"I wish you luck. The King will no doubt send another one of the Apocalypse Ten after you" Dusk said. "So who are we up against" Nami asked. "There is Kane, a being made up of the souls of corrupt warriors, Ace, the card master, And Demonus, leader of the Apocalypse Ten and the Demon Kin's only son" Dusk replied. "Wait was he the silver haired guy you were with at the restaurant?" Kurama asked. Shade nodded. "I guess he's not so cool after all" Yusuke said. 

"Any more questions?" Dusk asked. "Just one, Gurumin told me only four of the Apocalypse Ten were killed in the war. You've only mentioned three and if your added that makes four. What about the other two generals?" Riku asked. "One is Shion, a curse samurai. He left our ranks after the war and is somewhere in the human world. The other is anyone's guess. Not even I know who he is. Only the Demon King knows his true identity. Some of us wonder if he even exists" Dusk said.  "Sounds like trouble" Crystal said. 

"Thanks for the info. If you need help just ask" Yusuke said. "We are eternally grateful detective. Good luck" Dusk said. "You to" Yusuke said. He and the gang turned and headed back to Genkai's temple. 

"Do you think they can do it?" Shade asked. "If anyone can it's them. Let's head home" Dusk said. Everyone prepared to leave. It was then that Draco and Lita realized they'd been holding hands the entire time. They blushed and let go of each other. Shade shook his head before they melted into the shadows. 

A few hours later. At the clan's temple

Serena greeted the ninja's at the temple's entrance. "You okay sis" she asked Azeri. "Don't worry I'm fine" Azeri replied. "We all are" Shade said. Serena rushed to him and threw her arms around him. "I was so worried" she said. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay" he replied. "All of you get some rest. You've earned it" Dusk said. 

After dinner, Javik meditated in the dojo, Naien went to sleep in a tree, Azeri went to her room, and Serena and Shade headed for the garden. 

Draco was seated on the temple wall as he watched the sun set. "Mind if I join you" Lita said. "Not at all" Draco replied. She took a seat next to him. "So how's your hand?" she asked. "It'll heal" he replied. They sat in silence for a few seconds. "I never really thanked you for saving me back there" she said. "Well your welcome" Draco replied. "I'm also sorry I couldn't help you. The only reason your even alive is because something happened to that guy" she said. "Hey it's okay. You were wounded. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself any further" Draco replied. He nervously wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was surprised at first but smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. The dragon and the tiger hanyou watched the sunset together.   

Dusk reached the room with pod and walked in. He stopped in front of the pod. Behind the glass was a woman in her mid-twenties with waist length black hair and pale skin and dressed in a white kimono with red flowers along the bottom.. Dusk sighed and for the first time in a while removed his mask. He had narrow almost eagle-like brown eyes and short black hair. He walked to the pod and placed his hand on the glass. _I'm counting on you, Devil Wolf _he thought.  

With the gang  

The gang finally arrived back at Genkai's. They walked in and were greeted by their loved ones. "You all made it back safely" Yukina said as she hugged Riku. "I was starting to worry" Botan said as she threw her arms around Kurama. "I see you took good care of my brother" Shizuru said. "Actually he protected me" Crystal replied. "I bet your all starving. We'll start dinner" Keiko said as she and Yukina headed for the kitchen.

The others walked into the living room. They were surprised to find Kairi sitting on the couch. "It's nice to see you're all okay" she said. "Wait if you're here then where's Muraku?" Riku asked. "He said he was going to fight the people who attacked you" she replied. "Muraku wasn't at the battle" Yusuke said. 

"I think I know what happened. You see Draco left our battle to go help one of his friends. I bet it was Muraku he fought" Crystal said. "I don't think we have to worry about him. He can take care of himself" Kairi said. Everyone took a seat. "So how have things been going with you?" Riku asked. As they waited for dinner they listened to Kairi tell them about her and Muraku's adventures together.

After dinner Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, and Shizuru headed for their homes, Hiei and Nami slept on the couch, and Kairi was given the guest room.

As she combed her hair she wondered where Muraku was. He hadn't shown up all day. She sighed and got into bed. _I hope he's okay _she thought before falling asleep. 

Outside Muraku watched Kairi sleep from a tree outside the window. He had woken a few minutes ago and headed for the temple. _Congratulations Riku. You and the others have defeated another powerful enemy. And you didn't even have to kill them. But I sense greater dangers in the future.  _        

In the Demon World

The Demon King fired a blast that destroyed the crystal ball he was watching the battle with. "I knew I couldn't depend on that ninja. He always was to soft hearted" he growled. Shade, Ace, and Kane watched as the King cursed about the ninjas. 

"What's our next move dad" Demonus asked. "I need time to think. Out of my sight" the king replied. The three bowed before heading out. 

'You should have used me' a voice said telepathically. 'Who's' there?' the King asked. 'It's me' the voice replied. 'Oh yea I was wondering when you'd report in. What do you want?' the King asked. 'If you didn't notice I was almost killed' the voice replied angrily. 'Calm yourself; I had my sorcerers place a protective shield around your body. You're to valuable to lose so soon' the King said. 'I'm honored but when can I attack?' the voice asked. 'When I begin my invasion of the human world, you'll be freed from your prison' the King said. 'Thank you my lord' the voice said before disappearing. "Riku and his friends won't know what'll hit them till it's to late" the King said.   

Next chapter, Muraku and Kairi continue their wandering and add some new members to their little group. Review please. 


	61. Kitty Problems

Chapter 61

Kitty Problems

Kairi awoke to the sounds crashing and yelling coming from the living room. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _Wonder what that noise is? _She thought as she got out of bed and put on her kimono. 

She walked to the living room and an interesting scene greeted her. Nami was chasing Hiei around the house with one of her scimitars raised above her head. She had a look on her face that would make Muraku shake in his boots. Riku, Yukina, Crystal, Kurama, and Kuwabara watched from the kitchen entrance. 

"Where'd you put them!!!" Nami yelled as she chased Hiei. "Like I'd tell you!!!" Hiei replied. She roared and picked up the pace. 

"What's going on here?" Kairi asked. "Nami's just mad cause Hiei hid the free sweetsnow coupons" Kurama replied. "They may be boyfriend and girlfriend but they'll always fight over sweetsnow" Riku said. "The shrimps are crazy" Kuwabara said. 

Nami finally tackled Hiei to the ground and pinned him down. "Now tell me" she said. "And if I don't?" Hiei asked. "I'll torture you till you tell me" she replied. "Give me your worst" Hiei replied. "You ask for it" she said as she raised her scimitar. 

She dropped it and started running her fingers over his sides. He burst out laughing. "Na-mi s-st-op" he said between laughs. "Not until you tell me" she said. 

"Aw isn't that cute? Hiei's ticklish" Crystal said. Kuwabara was rolling on the floor laughing. "I'd hate to be Hiei right now" Yukina said. When she finished Riku started tickling her from behind. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it" Kurama said. He walked to the door expecting to see Yusuke, Keiko, or Botan. Instead he was greeted by Muraku's cold gaze. "What do you want?" Kurama asked trying to hide his fear. "May I come in?" Muraku asked though Kurama knew Muraku meant 'Let me in.' He stepped to the side and allowed Muraku to walked past him. 

  
Everyone froze when he enter the living room, except Kairi. "It's him" Kuwabara whined. Yukina hid behind Riku. "Warm reception" Muraku said sarcastically as he walked toward the group. As he walked past them the gang felt a chill go down their spines. He stopped in front of Kairi. 

"I was wondering when you'd show up" she said happily. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "I have to eat breakfast first silly" she said. "Very well" he said as he turned around and headed for the wall. He leaned against it and closed his eyes. "Would you like to join us?" Kairi asked. "I already ate" he replied. "Oh my I almost forgot about the food. It's probably burned by now" Yukina said as she forgot about Muraku and rushed into the kitchen. 

Hiei and Nami were the first ones to finish and went straight for their corner. They watched Muraku cautiously as if he would attack at any second. "You know it's rude to stare" Muraku said. Hiei and Nami only glared back. 

Botan and Keiko walked in at that moment. "Hello everyone. Isn't it a…" Botan stopped when she saw Muraku. Keiko also froze. Muraku still had his eyes closed but knew who had arrived from their scents. Botan and Keiko then screamed their lungs out. "Muraku, keep your hands off them" Riku said as he walked in. Botan and Keiko hid behind him. "I've been right here the entire time. They screamed for no reason" Muraku replied coolly. 

Kairi walked in cheerfully. "Are you done?" Muraku asked. "Yep we can leave now" she replied. He nodded and headed for the door. "At least he didn't blow anything up" Kuwabara said. "Thanks for reminding me" Muraku said as he raised his hand to the couch. "No, not the couch" Hiei said. 

*snap* Muraku kissed the ground. "Don't cause trouble Muraku" Kairi said sternly. "Bitch" Muraku mumbled as he stood up and headed out the door. "Thanks for the hospitality. I hope we met again soon" Kairi said. "Take care" Yukina said as Kairi walked out. The others were still shocked at seeing Muraku slam into the ground. 

"Wait why were you so worried about the couch?" Nami asked Hiei suspiciously. She reached it before he could reply and lifted the pillows. "Ah ha, so this is where you hid them" she said holding up the coupons. She headed for the door. "If you want me I'll be at the store" she said before flitting off with the coupons. "Damn you Muraku" Hiei growled.

Outside Muraku smirked. He wasn't really going to blow up the couch. It was all just to get Hiei to spill the beans on the coupons. Kairi climbed onto his back and they were off. 

Around lunch time

Muraku stopped in the middle of a clearing in the woods. "We'll eat here" he said as Kairi slid off. He sliced a few branches of the tree and used a spirit blast to start a fire. Kairi sat on a log next to it. "I'll get lunch. Stay here" he said before taking off into the woods. 

Kairi sat there and waited patiently for him to return. She heard the bushes rustle. "Muraku?" she said looking at the source. A blur shot out of the bushes and slammed into her chest causing her to fall on her but. She looked at what hit her. 

Sitting on the ground rubbing his head was a boy who looked to be about six. She could immediately tell he wasn't human. He was your average six-year-old kid's height with golden hair and blue cat-like eyes. On the top of his head were two purple cat ears and sticking out of his behind was a purple tail. He was dressed in a pair of red overalls, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of red tennis shoes. 

"My head" he whined as he rubbed the lump on his head. He looked at her and started backing away in fear. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" she said gently. He stopped backing off and lunged at her. He started pulling on her kimono. "Please help me" he said. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked. "My sister's being chased by a snake demon" he said. Kairi gasped. "Let's hurry" she said as she followed him into the woods. She was having some problems since he was running on all fours. 

After a few minutes they still hadn't found anything. "They have to be around here" he said. A scream ripped through the air. "That's her" he said before taking off. Kairi sighed and followed. 

When they reached the source Kairi gasped. A little girl around the boy's age was standing at the edge of a river. She had auburn hair that went halfway down her back and over her shoulders. Her cat-like eyes were yellow. She hair two purple cat ears on the top of her head and a purple tail. She was dressed in a purple kimono with an orange sash. In front of her was a human-like demon with green scales and reptilian eyes. His tail thrashed behind him as venom dripped from his fangs. 

"Sis!!!" the boy yelled. The snake looked at the two newcomers. "My, my I'm going to have quite a feast today" he said. He lunged at them. Kairi pulled a talisman from her kimono and pressed it onto his forehead. He screamed in pain and stumbled back. Kairi took that moment to pick up the boy with her left arm, run to the girl, and pick her up with her right. She started running away from the snake. The snake ripped the talisman off and took of after them. 

She skidded to a halt when she came across a cliff face. There was nowhere to run now. She turned around and saw the snake come out of the forest. She backed to cliff and stopped. "Which one should I eat first?" the snake said. Kairi held the twins closer as he neared. 

The snake licked his lips as he pondered who to eat first. He failed to notice a sword raised behind him. The sword came down and sliced him diagonally across the chest. The two halves fell to the ground. 

"Muraku" Kairi said as he sheathed his sword. "I told you to stay at the camp" he said. "I couldn't sit and let these two get eaten" she said. Muraku snorted and headed back to camp. She set the two kittens down and followed with the twins at her side. 

When they reached camp Muraku turned to them. "The snake's gone. Now go home" he said coldly to the twins. Kairi sighed and looked down at them. "Muraku's right. I'm sure your parents are worried about where you are" she said. Tears started to fall from the two small cat's eyes. "The mean snake ate them" the girl said before crying against Kairi's kimono. 

Kairi kneeled down and pulled them into a comforting hug. "Shh it's okay. I'm here" she said. The twins continued to cry. "If you want, you can travel with Muraku and me" she said. Muraku was about to protest but she sent a warning glare at him. 

"Really?!" The twins said happily. Kairi smiled and nodded. "Thank you" they both said as they hugged her. "What your name" the girl asked. "My name's Kairi. And he's Muraku" she said motioning to the wolf. "I'm Yugi" the boy said. "And I'm his sister Mimiru" the girl said. They spent the next hour talking. She offered to act as a second mother to them. They accepted. 

"How's the food coming Muraku?" Kairi asked. "It's ready" Muraku said as he removed the chicken from the flames. He'd robbed a grocery store. 

He ripped the right leg off and started chewing. "Muraku, don't eat like that in front off these two" Kairi said. He growled and slowed down with his eating. She sighed as she divided the food with her and the twins. "Kairi can I ask you something?" Mimiru asked. "Yes?" Kairi asked. "Since you're going to act as our new mama, does that mean Muraku will act like our new papa?" she asked. "Yea aren't you two married or something?" Yugi asked. Kairi's face turned completely red and Muraku glared at the two. 

"Muraku and I are just friends" Kairi said. "You mean you don't like him?" Mimiru asked tilting her head. "Well I like him but not in that way" Kairi said. Muraku growled, which scared the two and they hid behind Kairi. "Muraku don't scare them like that" Kairi said. "They aren't coming with us" he said. "They have nowhere else to go" Kairi said. "Not our problem" Muraku said. *snap*Muraku said hello to the ground. "Their coming with us and that's final" Kairi said. "They fight like mom and dad did" Yugi whispered to his sister. 

"Very well they can come with us" he said in defeat. "Thank you" the twins said before running to him and hugging him. Yugi hugged him around the arm and Mimiru latched herself to his thigh. He would have thrown them off if Kairi hadn't put her fingers in the snapping position. So he started trying to pry the two off without hurting them, which was a funny scene and Kairi couldn't help but laugh.

He finally pried them off. "So where are we going?" Yugi asked. "We first have to get you two cleaned up" she said. She was right; the two were covered in dirt and leaves. "Are their any hot springs nearby?" Kairi asked Muraku. "Follow me" he said as he walked into the forest. He hadn't gone far when Mimiru jumped up and sat down on his head. He growled and readied his hand to push her off. "Muraku" Kairi said warningly. He growled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yugi was perched on Kairi's shoulder. 

After ten minutes of walking they came across a small damaged hut. The twins started crying. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked. "This is where we lived" Yugi said. Kairi held them close to stop them from looking at the bones that lay on the ground. Muraku walked forward and fired two blasts into the ground. He placed the remains inside the craters and buried them. "Muraku" Kairi said gently. "I'll be on that tree" he said as he walked to a tree and leaned against it. 

Kairi helped the twins place flowers on the graves. After a short service Kairi comforted the twins. _I promise I'll take good care of them _she said to the graves. After a few more minutes they continued on.

By the time they reached the hot springs Mimiru had used various branches to make a crown for Muraku. Kairi giggled when the cat placed it on his head. "Alright you two in you go" Kairi said. The two threw off their cloths and jumped into the warm water. "Come in the water's great" Yugi said. "I'll be there soon" Kairi said. She turned to Muraku. "Don't peak" she said. "Like there's anything to look at" Muraku said. *snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap* Muraku lay in a hole in the shape of his body. "You jerk!!!" Kairi said angrily. "Kairi's scary when she's angry" Yugi said. By the time Kairi was through Muraku had been snapped twenty times. 

Muraku growled and climbed out of the hole. He went behind a tree and leaned against it. He threw the crown off his head and closed his eyes.  Kairi soon joined the twins in the water. "Why doesn't papa join us?" Mimiru asked. "Uh well uh" Kairi said while blushing. "Don't call me papa!!!" Muraku yelled from behind the tree. 

Kairi sighed and started to help the two clean up. When that was done she lay against a rock as the twins played. _I guess it's time _Kairi thought. She started to silently chant something. Muraku didn't notice his subduing bracelet glow.

After fifteen minutes they all climbed out of the water and found some towels hanging on a low branch. _Muraku must have gotten them _Kairi thought. They dried up and she helped the two dress. She was walking to her cloths when she saw Muraku taking his cloths off next to them. "Muraku what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm going to take a bath" he replied looking at her. It was then she remembered she wasn't wearing any cloths. Steam started to come out of her ears but Muraku didn't notice. "Down!!!" Kairi said. Muraku kissed the ground. "What was that?" he asked. "While I was in the hot spring I used a chant to change how I subdued you. Snapping you was making my fingers hurt so I came up with a more traditional method. Now, instead of snapping all I have to do is say down *crash* and that happens" she said. She grabbed her cloths and quickly put them on. "Come on you two, your papa needs his privacy" Kairi said as she walked off with the twins following close behind. 

Muraku got up and took off his remaining cloths before easing himself into the water. 'I see you're relaxed' a voice said in Muraku's head. 'What do you want Koenma?' Muraku asked. 'I have some good news for you' Koenma replied. 'What?' Muraku asked. 'Since you helped the group with those ninjas and saved those twins your restriction has been lifted' Koenma replied. 'You're joking' Muraku said. 'Nope' Koenma replied. Muraku smirked. 'You'd better find a real good hiding place. Cause now there's nothing stopping me from wringing your neck' he said. Koenma gulped and stopped talking. 

Muraku thought about it for a moment. He could now kill Riku and not worry about dieing but for some reason he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was fight him again and win. Killing wasn't the top priority. And he had no intensions of harming Kairi or the twins. _Well at least life will be a little more interesting now _he thought.  

After thirty minutes Muraku found the group. Yugi and Mimiru were listening to Kairi tell them about her adventures with Muraku. They looked at him as he walked onto the scene. "Let's move on" he said. Kairi nodded and let the twins perch on her shoulders. They were pretty light. Muraku started walking off. "Aren't you going to carry me?" Kairi asked. "I'm not carrying all three of you. If you want them to stay then your walking" he said. Kairi sighed and followed. 

So now Muraku and Kairi are traveling with two cat demon kittens. This should be interesting. Next chapter, an old enemy of Kurama kidnaps Botan. Review please. 


	62. Bait

Chapter 62

Bait 

Two weeks have passed since the big battle with the Night Shadow clan. Nothing has changed with the gang except Hiei is now taking motorcycle-riding lessons from Riku. At this moment Riku, Yukina, Nami, Crystal, and Kuwabara are all at Genkai's watching Hiei ride. Yusuke and Keiko have gone to a museum for a school project. Well, actually Keiko dragged Yusuke to the museum cursing like there's no tomorrow. 

Botan put the final touches on her makeup. She'd spent the past few hours getting ready for another date with Kurama. She heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door and opened it. She was greeted with Kurama's smiling face. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes. "Your early" Botan said as she kissed him. "Well since Hiei's distracted at the moment I don't have to spend time tying to keep him and Nami out of trouble" Kurama said after they broke. "Just let me finish up and we can go" she replied as she let him in her apartment (Yes she lives in an apartment). She ran to her room and Kurama sat down on the couch to wait. 

A few minutes later she came back out with a new outfit. She now wore a red t-shirt, a pair of whiter shorts that went four inches over he knees, and a pair of white platform shoes. "Let's go" she said cheerfully. Kurama nodded and followed her out the door. 

They held each other's hands as they walked down the street. This earned Botan glares from Kurama's fan club who were tailing him. Kurama further infuriated them by looping his arm around Botan's waist.

They headed for the movie theater and after scaring Botan half to death by watching House of the Dead came back out. "That movie scared me" Botan said. "Well it least I was there to protect you" Kurama joked. Botan smiled. They started walking through the town visiting a few stores here and there.

Botan was looking at a pair of shoes behind a window when something surprising happened. "Well, well look who we've run into" a familiar voice said. Kurama and Botan turned around and saw non-other than Draco and Lita. Draco was wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'What're YOU looking at' written on it, a pair of blue jeans with a Chinese dragon embroidered on the left pant leg, and a pair of white Nikes. Lita was wearing a white tube top, tight black short-shorts, black fingerless gloves, and knee-high black boots. 

"Well this is unexpected" Botan said. "What are two ninja's doing around here?" Kurama asked. "To put it simply, we're shopping for wedding gifts" Draco said. "Wedding?" Botan said. "Yea, Azeri has an older sister named Serena and she's engaged to Shade" Lita replied. "That's surprising" Botan said. "It's no surprise at all considering how cute Shade is" Lita said. "What was that?" Draco said. "Aw don't be jealous. Your still my number one dragon" Lita said before kissing his cheek. 

"Care to join us?" Kurama asked. "I don't see why not" Draco said. The four continued walking down the street telling each other how life's been. 

"Something's been bugging me since the battle" Draco said. "What?" Kurama asked. "Well me and Lita got our asses kicked by some guy who appeared out of nowhere" Draco replied. "Who?" Botan asked. "I never got his name but he looked a lot like Riku except he was wearing a purple trench coat and was a lot meaner" Draco said. Kurama looked at Botan whose expression had saddened. "The one you fought was named Muraku. He was once Riku's dark side but Koenma had him revived for some reason" Kurama said. "You sound angry" Draco said. "You'd be to if you had to think of the guy who rapped your girlfriend" Kurama said. The two ninja's gasped. "You mean to tell me he…" Lita didn't have to finish cause Botan nodded solemnly. Kurama put a comforting arm around her.

Botan always was like this whenever Muraku was mentioned. Kurama swore that no matter how much Muraku changed or how highly Kairi spoke of the wolf he would never forgive Muraku for what he did to Botan.  

"I'm starving" Lita said trying to change the subject. "We haven't eaten since we left the temple" Draco said. "What sounds good to you?" Kurama asked. "Hm, how bout ice cream" Draco said. "You read my mind" Lita said. "I know a good ice cream vender in the park. Let's head there" Kurama said. The two ninja's nodded and started to walk off. 

Kurama turned to Botan. He walked to her, placed a finger under her chin, and made her look at him. "Will you be alright?" he asked. "Yes, don't worry Kurama" Botan said wiping away the tears forming in her eyes. "We'd better catch up to them" she said cheerfully. Kurama smiled and kissed her lips before they set off toward the park. 

When they arrived they quickly found the vender. "You two wait here while we get the ice cream" Kurama said. "I'll have strawberry" Botan said. "Rocky Road" Lita said. The guys nodded and headed for the vender. The two girls took a seat on a nearby bench.

"So you two are together now?" Botan asked Lita. Lita blushed and nodded. "When did it start?" Botan asked. "After the battle. I found out I had feelings for him after he saved me from Muraku. Oops sorry" she said. "What did he do to you?" Botan asked. "Basically he pounded me into the ground. Draco came and saved me but he wasn't able to beat him. He even transformed and still wasn't enough. The only reason we're still alive is because something happened to that guy" Lita replied. "What do you mean, happened?" Botan asked. "One second he was going to finish Draco off. The next he was screaming in pain and clutching the area over his heart. We escaped after he fell to the ground" Lita said. Botan looked at her with a puzzled look. The thought of Muraku just falling to the ground just didn't seem like him. 

She sighed and looked around. The park was her favorite place to calm her nerves and forget about her problems. _I wonder what's taking those two so long _she thought.

"Hey Lita, why don't we…" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lita was hunched over. "Lita" Botan said as she reached out and touched her shoulder. The tiger hanyou fell to the side and that's when Botan saw it. A dart was embedded in the banc of Lita's neck. Before she could do anything else a cloth covered hand covered her mouth. She put up little struggle before her world went black.  

Kurama and Draco returned with the ice cream in hand. Draco froze when he saw Lita lying motionless on the bench. "Lita" he said dropping the ice cream and rushing toward her. Her cradled her in his arms as he tried to wake her up. "Lita, Lita, speak to me" Draco said. "What's this?" Kurama said reaching behind her neck and pulling out the dart. He sniffed it. "Sleeping potion. She'll be fine. The effect will wear off in a few hours" he said standing up. Right now the only thing on his mind was figuring out where Botan was. He looked around and noticed a slip of paper on the bench. He picked it up and opened it. 

"What is it?" Draco asked. "A note" Kurama replied. The note read:

Kurama,        

I have your woman. If you wish to get her back come and get her. But don't bring any of your spirit detective friends. To find her simply follow the falcon. 

There was no name on the note. Kurama wondered what the last sentenced meant. _Follow the falcon? _He thought. He then heard a strange bird call coming from nearby. He looked to the source and saw a black falcon perched in a nearby tree. It was looking right at him. It suddenly spread its wings and took off. "Draco you should get her back to your clan" Kurama said before running after the falcon. "But what about you?" Draco questioned but the fox was to far away to hear it. "Good luck Kurama" Draco said. 

With Botan 

Botan groaned as her eyes fluttered open. _Where am I? _She thought as she looked around. She looked around a gasped. On the walls of the room she was in were the heads of various demons. A few stood like statues. She then realized her hands were chained above her head. She struggled for a few minutes before giving up. 

"How do like my collection?" a cold voice said. "Who's there?" Botan asked. A figure jumped in front of her. The one before her was wearing a clock with a hood that hid most of his face while the cloak concealed his body. "Who are you?" Botan asked. 

"My name it Saber" he replied. "What do you want?" Botan asked. "Kurama" he replied. "Why?" she asked again. "You ask to many questions wench but if you must know it's because of my occupation. I'm a demon hunter. I've spent my entire life hunting and killing the most vicious of demons. Many years ago my target was Yoko. He eluded me for years but I finally found an opportunity to kill him. But before I could act another hunter got to him first. He is the only one I've ever hunted and not killed but that's all going to change today" he replied. "He's not Yoko anymore" Botan said. "He may change on the outside but he'll always have Yoko inside him" Saber replied. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"Foxes are among the most difficult pre to catch. They are very crafty and know how to get out of most situations. But if one has the right bait then they'll come running right into your hands" he said. "You mean I'm only bait" Botan said. Saber nodded. "He'll be here in a few hours if he can keep up with my falcon" he said before turning and walking out of the room. 

With Kurama 

Kurama had been running at top speed trying to keep up with the falcon for the past hour. The only thing keeping him from passing out from exhaustion was his will to get Botan back. 

He skidded to a halt as a blast exploded in front of him. He looked to the source. Standing there were about a dozen snake demons. "Looks like we'll be having kitsune for dinner tonight" the leader said. Kurama grabbed onto his rose and readied his whip. The snakes lunged toward him.

He jumped back and swung killing two but they continued their assault. Kurama narrowly avoided their sharp claws and fangs. _I don't have time for this _he thought. The snakes leaped into the air to attack. 

"IVY WHIPLASH" a green whip sliced the snakes to pieces. Kurama heard the bushes rustle and looked at the source. Standing there was the green haired kitsune Damien. "Damien?" Kurama said. "Kurama?" Damien replied. 

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked. "Basically I'm after this demon hunter that's been causing problems back home. He almost killed my mate. And what are you doing here?" Damien replied.  "Someone kidnapped Botan and I'm going to get her back" Kurama replied. "Sounds to me like we're after the same guy" Damien said. 

They failed to notice a snake demon rise from the ground. Damien had missed him and he'd been playing possum. "Now you die!!!" he yelled as he jumped into the air.  Kurama and Damien turned around to see it approach them.

Just before it reached them the sound of a gun being fired ripped through the forest. The snake fell to its side dead. "I told you to watch your back better man" a voice said. 

Out of the woods walked another wolf demon. He was dressed in a tight white shirt, black, white, and gray camo pants, and a leather jacket. He had tan skin a bit darker than Riku's, black hair done in a high ponytail, and deep brown eyes. A black wolf tail swished behind him. In his right hand was a shotgun. 

"I was wondering when you'd catch up" Damien said. "Hey I had some business to take care of" the wolf replied with a Latino accent. "You were hitting on some twins" Damien replied. "He what can I say, the chicas couldn't get enough of me" the wolf replied. 

"Uh who are you?" Kurama asked. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ricardo Garcia" he replied taking a bow. "Ricardo here is a southwestern wolf demon thus the accent" Damien said. "What's he doing here?" Kurama asked. "I needed some back up and he was looking for some action" Damien replied. "Plus I heard the senoritas here were choice" Ricardo said. 

"As entertaining as all this is I have to catch up to that falcon" Kurama said. "No problemo man. Just wait here" Ricardo said before running back into the forest. Kurama and Damien stood in silence as they waited. 

The sound of a car's engine could be heard approaching them. Suddenly the bushes part and a car zoomed into the scene. It was a black Mustang with yellow flames painted on the hood. Ricardo was behind the wheel. "Hey muchacos hop in" he said. Damien shook his head and got into the car. Kurama followed suit. They sat down on the back seats since Ricardo had left some nachos on the passengers seat. 

"Okay strap in and prepare for the ride of your lives" Ricardo said before slamming his foot on the accelerator. A huge cloud of dust was kicked into the air as the car took off. Kurama and Damien were both getting very nervous as the cars speed increased. Kurama was thankful they finally reached an abandoned road. "Does he know where he's going?" he asked. "We know where the guy's hideout is" Damien replied. 

They continued to zoom on the road until something caught Ricardo's eye. He slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a halt. Kurama and Damien were jolted in their seats. They both realized Ricardo was nowhere to be seen. "Not again" Damien said as he slapped his forehead. Kurama looked out the window and saw Ricardo outside leaning against the door of a car with four girls in it. 

"So what are you ladies doing out here all alone?" Ricardo asked causing the girls to giggle. Kurama and Damien anime fell. "Is he always like this?" Kurama asked. Damien nodded. He got out of the car and literally dragged Ricardo back. "Hey what are you doing? The ladies said they were lonely" the wolf said. "You'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now we have a mission to finish" Damien said. "Don't worry ladies, I'll be back" Ricardo said before getting behind the wheel again. They once again sped down the road. 

"You foxes don't know how to have fun" Ricardo whined. "Can we speed up? I want to get to Botan as soon as possible" Kurama said. Ricardo's lips curved up into a smirk. "Whatever you say man" he said. His foot slammed onto the accelerator and the two foxes were pressed further into their seats. "How bout a few tunes to pass the time?" Ricardo said as he turned on the radio. The road was now curving from left to right and the car skidded as Ricardo continued to make the turners at high speed. 

Kurama and Damien were hugging each other in fear as the car reached speeds of over a hundred miles per hour. "Ricardo slow down" Damien said. "Hey your friend asked me to speed up" the wolf replied. "I take it back, slow down" Kurama said. "Sorry I'm feeling the need for speed right now" Ricardo said, as he pressed harder on the pedal. 

They soon were approaching a small island surrounded by water. The only way to get to it was a bridge that had collapsed in the middle. "The bridge is out stop already!!!" Kurama yelled. "Time to test the upgrades I made to the nitrous system" Ricardo said. "Nitrous system?" Kurama and Damien said at the same time. Ricardo pressed a red button on the steering wheel and the car went even faster. Kurama and Damien screamed as they approached the gap in the bridge. "I live for this stuff" Ricardo said as they flew over the gap.

They landed on the other said and made their way to the end of the bridge. By now Damien's face was as green as his hair and so was Kurama's. Ricardo slammed on the brakes causing the car to spin before stopping. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Ricardo said.

Kurama and Damien jumped out of the car, ran to some nearby bushes, and threw up. "You kitsunes are such wimps" Ricardo said as he got out of the car and headed for the trunk. He pulled out a Tompson sub-machinegun with a round magazine. "A little old fashioned don't you think?" Kurama asked. "You diss Tommy here you diss me got it" Ricardo said shaking the end off the barely in front of Kurama's face. "I'm sorry" Kurama said holding up his hands. Ricardo snorted and started strapping extra magazines inside his jacket. 

"You two ready" Ricardo said. Kurama got his Rose Whip out and Damien prepared his Ivy Whip. "He's just through this forest" Damien said as they started walking. _I'm coming Botan _Kurama thought. 

Looks like Kurama's got some back up. Next chapter, Kurama, Damien, and Ricardo try to survive Saber and his traps as they search for Botan. Review please.              


	63. The Hunt

It seems some people forget a few things. Damien was introduced back in chapter 10 Air Attack. That's where the description of him is. Thank you and on with the story. 

Chapter 63

The Hunt

The two kitsunes and the wolf continued down a winding path toward where Saber held Botan captive. "So Damien, what can you tell me about this Saber?" Kurama asked. "Well from what Ricardo and I have gathered he's a demon hunter who only hunts the most dangerous of demons" Damien replied. "Obviously he wants Yoko" Kurama said. "And we think you chica was kidnapped as bait" Ricardo said. He was taking the lead. 

Kurama let out a small growl from his throat. He was trying to leave that life behind and yet he was always forced to remember the life as Yoko. _No matter what I will not transform for him _he thought. 'Can you really take that risk?' Yoko said from within. _I've taken care of myself just nicely with out you _Kurama replied. 'If I remember correctly you were practically begging for me to come out at the Dark Tournament. What, did Kasura not knock enough sense into you?' the fox thief said. _Leave me alone I haven't needed you for a while now and I don't now. Now leave me alone _Kurama thought. 'As you wish' Yoko said before disappearing. 

"Hey Kurama, you feeling okay ese?" Ricardo asked. "Don't worry about me. Just thinking about a few things" Kurama said. Ricardo shrugged and turned around. He kept a firm grip on his Thompson in case of trouble. 

"Hold it bros" he said holding his arm up. "What is it?" Damien asked as Ricardo kneeled to one knew. "Look carefully" he said as he pinched his fingers. It seems he was holding something. "A trip wire" Kurama said when he saw the string. "This guy is really out to get us" Damien said. "How did you know it was there?" Kurama asked Ricardo. "My hearing picked up the sound the wind made when it blew over it. Now, step back" Ricardo replied.

The three back away as Ricardo pulled out a Model 1911 .45 automatic pistol from behind him (The pistol we used in WWII). "Where do you get theses things?" Kurama asked. "I was issued this back during the war" Ricardo replied. He took aim at the string and in one shot hit it. A huge explosion ripped through the air as a series of mines detonated along the pathway. 

"Coast is clear muchachos" Ricardo said as he tucked his gun in the back of his pants. "Where do you get these weapons? First the Thompson, now that pistol?" Kurama asked. "Well I got Tommy while working for the mob and the pistol was issued to me during the war" Ricardo replied. "What war?" Damien asked. "World War II of coarse" Ricardo replied. "Just how old are you?" Kurama asked. "I was born back in 1905 and I've been in every war the U.S. fought in like WWII, Korea, Vietnam, Desert Storm, and a few covert missions I can't tell you about" he replied. 

"My, you are old" Kurama said. "And I still can't keep the chicas off me" Ricardo said. He started walking and telling them a few of his war stories. When the U.S. entered the war Ricardo fist fought in Europe and Africa. He was one of the soldiers that had to storm Omaha Beach on D-Day, which was why his favorite movie was Saving Private Ryan. After breaking through the defenses his unit was ambushed. In the ensuing skirmish he was wounded. A French girl helped him to get back to his unit. They sent him home to recover. When he recovered he went back to service but instead of going back to Europe he was sent to the Pacific Campaign. 

He had just started talking about Vietnam when he tripped on a wire ant fell face first to the ground. Kurama and Damien leaped into the air to avoid a massive branch with spikes attached to it. It missed Ricardo cause he was low enough to avoid it. "This place is starting to remind me of Nam" he said as he got to his feet. 

They continued on. "Hey Kurama where are your friends?" Damien asked. "The note said not to bring them, though I'm sure they're searching for Botan and me as we speak" Kurama replied. 

At the Temple 

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!" Keiko screamed. "Will you please stop that" Riku said rubbing his ears. "But look who it landed in" Keiko said pointing to a bottle on the floor. It was pointing at a very angry Hiei. The group was in a circle on the floor in the living room. Hiei was sitting Indian style on the floor with arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the bottle. Nami sat next to him. Yusuke was cursing next to her. Crystal sat on the floor to Yusuke's right. Kuwabara lay unconscious with a big lump on his head. Keiko was standing up and Riku was still rubbing his ears from his spot next to her. Yukina watched on from next to him. The order from left to right was Hiei, Nami, Yusuke, Crystal, Kuwabara, Keiko, Riku, and Yukina.  

"Can I spin again?" Keiko asked. "You agreed to play this game. And the rules say if the bottle lands on a guy you have to make out with him for one whole minute. That means you and Hiei get into that closet right now" Riku said. "Like hell I am" Hiei said. Riku walked to him and lifted him by the collar. "I don't want to hear it. You think you got it bad? I had to make out with Crystal for a minute. She's my sister damit" Riku said. "And if I don't?" Hiei said defiantly. "Then you'll have to wear nothing but a pair of Speedos for the next three missions" Riku said. "How is that bad?" Nami said. 

Hiei remained silent for a few minutes. He pushed off Riku and walked to the closet while cursing. Crystal and Nami had to push Keiko in. "Alright you two, begin" Shizuru said from a seat next to the closet. She was taking glances at the two through a peephole in the closet door. Her job was to make sure the victims did in fact make out. "Keiko looks like she's about to throw up" she said as she watched on. 

After a minute the two literally ran out of the closet. "You alright Keiko?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know, how would you feel if you had to make out with him for a minute" Keiko said pointing to Hiei. "Like the luckiest girl in the world" Nami said. Hiei took a seat next to her. "Stupid humans" he mumbled. 

"Your turn Riku" Yukina said. Riku nervously gripped the bottle and spun it. After a few tense minutes it stopped while pointing at Nami. "What!!!" Hiei yelled. Yusuke had to stop him from attacking Riku. He'd already knocked Kuwabara unconscious when it landed on Yukina. "I'm going to kill him!!!" Hiei yelled. "Relax Hiei, now let's get this over with" Nami said as she walked into the closet. "Yukina, just remember I only love you" Riku said before following Nami in. 

"Begin" Shizuru said pressing a button on the stopwatch in her hand. She looked through hole as the two started. "Let me go!!!" Hiei yelled. A devilish smirk crossed Shizuru's face. "You should see those two. They're really going at it. You'd think they were boyfriend a girlfriend" she said. Hiei kicked Yusuke off but Crystal grabbed his ankles and stopped hi from going any further. "What's going on in there!!!" Hiei yelled. "Well if you must know, Nami's on his lap and I won't say where his hands are at the moment" Shizuru said. 

"Quit lying Shizuru" Keiko said. "See for yourself" Shizuru said. Keiko bent down and looked through the hole. "She's right" she said. "All right time's up" Shizuru said. The door didn't open. "Oh boy" Yusuke said. "RIKU!!!" Hiei roared. He freed himself from Crystal's grip and kicked the door open. Riku and Nami were still going at it. "RIKU!!!" Hiei roared again. The two stopped and looked at each other with dazed looks. "Oh my god!!!" they said as they jumped away from each other. They looked at the entrance to see a seething Hiei and an angry Yukina behind him.    

"Yukina, I swear I only think of Nami as a friend" Riku said. "Then why didn't you stop?" Yukina asked. "Cause Riku is such a terrific kisser" Nami said. "And she can do these things with her tongue, I just couldn't stop" Riku said. "Yea right" Hiei said. "Hiei I may like making out with Riku but I love doing it with you" Nami said. She snatched the stopwatch from Shizuru and set it for thirty minutes. "I'll prove it to you" she said befog pulling Hiei and slamming the door behind them. "I think Hiei's forgiven her" Shizuru said.  

"Yukina please forgive me" Riku said with a pleading look on his face. "Alright" Yukina said. "Really!?" Riku said. "Your just to adorable to resist with that pleading look on your face" she said before kissing his nose and returning to the circle. "I guess the game is postponed until those two are done in the closet" Yusuke said. 

Back with Kurama 

"So who wants to ring the doorbell" Ricardo said. The three were standing in front of a couple of massive doors. "I take it he doesn't have to much company" Damien said. The doors slowly opened to reveal a courtyard. The sides were lined with exotic plants. In the center was a fountain with a statue a massive bull in it. The water shot out of its horns. 

"That's one mean looking bull" Ricardo said. "Botan's not far away. I feel it" Kurama said. "Well let's keep moving zoros (Spanish for foxes)" Ricardo said. Before he could take a step a rumbling sound could be heard. "It's coming from the statue" Damien said. The three looked at the statue. 

It's eyes turned red and it started moving. "It's alive" Ricardo said. The bull jumped out of the fountain and charged. The three jumped out of the bull's path. Ricardo shot the bull but the bullets bounced off the bull's stone skin. 

It turned to the wolf and charged. Ricardo leaped into the air and landed on top of a flagpole near the entrance. The flag attached to it was red with a yellow bow and arrow on it. The bull charged the pole and in one hit knocked it down. During the decent Ricardo dropped his gun and pulled the flag off the pole. 

He landed still holding it and looked at the bull. The bull turned around and looked at him. It started stomping its right front hoof on the ground and snorting. Ricardo was puzzled at first but then remembered he had a red flag in his hands. He held it out to the side and watched the bull's reaction. The bull reared on its hind legs and charged. "I always wanted to be a bull fighter" Ricardo said. 

When the bull reached him spun around and caused the bull to miss. "Toro, toro, toro" Ricardo said as he ruffled the flag. The bull charged again and missed. They continued. 

Finally Ricardo was starting to get tired. As the bull charged again he reached into one of his pant pockets. Kurama and Damien couldn't tell what he pulled out. He charged the bull. When they reached each other Ricardo threw the flag over the bull's eyes and leaped to the side. After spinning in the air he landed on his feet. The bull shook the flag off and turned to him. Then the foxes saw it. A hand grenade was in the bull's mouth. Ricardo smirked and gave the bull the finger. On his middle finger was the grenade's pin. Before the bull could charge the grenade blew up and completely destroyed its head. The body fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces.    

"Ricardo 1, stone toros 0" Ricardo said as he threw the flag to the side. He walked to his Thompson and picked it up. "Nice work" Damien said as he and Kurama ran up to him. 

They heard a rustle noise and looked at the source. Some of the plants were parting to reveal a doorway. "I not one to refuse an invitation" Ricardo said as he walked to the door with Kurama next to him. They kicked the doors down to reveal a long hallway. "Let's go" Kurama said as the three continued. 

They stopped in front of two redwood doors with carvings of various animals on them. The doors opened by themselves and the three walked in. They were now in what looked to be a library. The cylindrical room had books on shelves that went along the wall. About thirty feet above the ground the shelves stop and in their place were windows that allowed the light from outside to illuminate the room. The rays of light that poured into the room gave it a magnificent sight to behold. 

"So you've finally arrived. I trust the bull gave you a warm welcome" a voice said. They turned around and saw a cloaked figure standing before them. "How'd he sneak up on us like that?" Ricardo said. "I take it your Saber" Kurama said. "The one and only. And you must be Yoko" Saber replied. "My name is Kurama, not Yoko" Kurama replied. 

"Whatever the name, your head will look lovely on my trophy wall" Saber said as he threw the cloak off. The cloak disappeared to reveal a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had piercing blue eyes and blond neck length hair. The back came together to form three spiked bangs at the base of his neck. Five spiky bangs went along each side of his head. One bang was at the front of his face. It went over his left eye and stopped at his chin. He wore a black long sleeve shirt. Over it was a royal blue vest with sleeves that reached his elbow and folded back up. A button secured the folds in place. Over his hands was a pair of brown leather gloves that went a few inches past his wrists. He wore black boots that went halfway up his shins. A pair of royal blue pants was tucked into them. They were secured around his waist by a leather belt with a silver buckle. In his hand was a rapier with a red hand guard.  

"I was wondering when you'd arrive" Saber said. "Where is Botan?" Kurama demanded. "You woman is safe. I thought I told you to come alone" Saber said. "They insisted. Aren't you a little to well dressed for a demon hunter?" Kurama said. "Well when I have guests at my estate I must look my best" Saber said. "Just what are you man? You got a weird scent" Ricardo said. "I was human but after bath in the fountain of youth I gained eternal youth" Saber replied. 

Damien took a step forward. "You'll need more than a fancy face lift when I'm done with you" he said. "My ,my aren't we grumpy today" Saber said. "Shut up. You attacked my mate and now it's payback time" the fox said. "Well then, let use dance" Saber said holding out his weapon while putting the other hand behind his back. Damien charged and began swing his whip at the hunter. Saber took small hops to the side to avoid it. 

"Let's kick some hunter ass" Ricardo said as he raised his gun. Kurama grabbed the end and pulled it down. "What's with you?" Ricardo asked. "I need you to find Botan for me" Kurama said. "Why don't you do it?" the wolf asked. "Because I'm the one Saber's after. You get Botan to safety while I fight him here" Kurama said. "You sure about this?" Ricardo asked. Kurama nodded and turned around. He jumped into the air and joined Damien in the assault. 

"Time to find the damsel in distress" Ricardo said as he kneeled down. He carefully sniffed the ground. His nose picked up something. "A scent that lovely could only belong to a chica" he said as he followed it. The scent stopped at the wall. "Must be a secret passage" he said as he searched for a way to open it. He sniffed each boon to see which had Saber's scent on it. He stopped at a book entitle The Prisoner's Diary. "Must have a prison behind it" Ricardo said as he pulled on the book. The wall opened to reveal a winding staircase. "My nose always knows" he said as he ran into it. 

With Botan

Botan sighed as she walked to the bared window. Saber had moved her from his trophy room to a prison cell. It was actually not that bad. It had a bed with red silk sheets and a red pillow. A mirror with a modest dresser was on the other side of the room. She was now looking out a yard wide and yard high window that had blue curtains. She had to admit, for a prison it was quite comfortable. 

The view from the window was of a sandy beach. The sun was starting to set so the sky was a deep red. It reminded her of Kurama's hair. _Where are you Kurama? _She thought. Escape was impossible. Two suits of armor Saber had brought to life guarded the door. 

She was startled when the sound of gunfire echoed through the halls followed by the clang of armor hitting the ground. She turned around and saw the door being unlocked. "Kurama!!!" she said happily as she ran to the door. She ran though the now open door and threw her arms around someone. "I knew you'd come to rescue me" she said. 

Ricardo was shocked when a beautiful blue haired girl threw her arms around his neck. Be fore he could say anything she slipped an arm around his head and pulled his head down into a passionate kiss. His eyes widened as he tried to regain his senses. He liked it but she was Kurama's girl. She finally broke it and rested her head in his chest. "I missed you so much" she said. She still hadn't looked at her rescuer's face. 

Ricardo finally found his voice. "Uh, I know you're happy to be rescued and all but aren't we taking this a bit to fast" he said. Botan was puzzled by the strange voice and looked at his face. Instead of green eyes her gaze was meet with brown ones. 

She yelped and jumped back. "Who are you?" she asked. Ricardo was soon back to his old self. "Hola senorita, my name is Ricardo Garcia and you must be Botan" ha said taking a bow. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "Kurama told me but he failed to mention how beautiful you were" he said taking her hand in his a planting a kiss on it. Botan's face turned red with embarrassment. Even though she loved Kurama she couldn't deny the wolf in front of her was drop dead gorgeous, and she had kissed him. "I'm sorry about the kiss and all" she said. "No problemo, I kind of liked it. Now let's get you out of here" he said. 

She didn't move. "What's up? We have to get out of here" Ricardo said. "Is Kurama here?" she asked. "He's fighting Saber, It's my job to get you to safety" he said. "Take to me Kurama" she said. "But Kurama said" he stopped when Botan gave him her special puppy dog eyes. "Please" she said. Ricardo's biggest weakness in life was the inability to say no to beautiful women. "Alright, I'll take you to him" he said. "Thank you" Botan said. 

"Follow me" he said as he started walking down the hall. They stopped when they saw a number of suits of armor blocking their path. "Just stay behind me" he said as he raised his gun and fired. A hail of lead blew hundreds of holes in the suits. "Come on" he said das he jogged forward. 

After a few minutes of firing every suit lay broken on the ground. "Reminds me of the St. Valentines Day Massacre, only without the blood" Ricardo said. "What would you know about that?" Botan asked. "I was one of the gunmen" he said before continuing on. Botan was now a little nervous. She was with one of the perpetrators of perhaps the most famous shootings of America's gangster era. "You worked for the mob?" she asked. "I was one of Capone's top hit men" he said. 

After ten minutes of walking and more shooting they reached the room the battle was taking place in. Ricardo opened it and Botan gasped. Damien was unconscious against the wall and Kurama had various cuts on his body. "Kurama!" Botan yelled. "I thought I told you to get her out of here" Kurama said to Ricardo. "Hey she insisted muchacho" Ricardo replied. 

"I suggest you not get distracted" Saber said as he attack. He started thrusting his sword at Kurama. Kurama inwardly cursed as he dodged. Saber had proven his skills as a fencer and his weapon allowed for quick thrusts. He did all he could to cover his vital areas. 

As Botan and Ricardo watched Ricardo was pressing some buttons on his watch. Botan noticed this and asked, "What are you doing?" "You'll see" he replied. After a few more minutes his car crashed through the windows and stopped in front of him. "Do you have any idea how much those windows cost" Saber said. 

Ricardo gave him the finger and opened the trunk of his car. He put the Thompson down and pulled out a 50-caliber sniper rifle. "I need you to be quiet. If I can't concentrate I might hit Kurama" he said as he raised the scope to his eye. 

Saber continued his attack and swung his sword sideways at Kurama. It slashed Kurama's chest but was only a flesh wound. Saber continued his assault with thrust after thrust. "Come on now I was hoping for a better challenge" he said. 

Kurama jumped into the air and threw some seeds on the ground. They sprouted and attacked Saber. He smirked and prepared his weapon for another thrust. "BLADE VORTEX" he thrust his weapon forward and was surrounded by a blue, cone shaped vortex. He plowed through the plants and stopped in front of Kurama. 

"I hope you remember this one" he said. He started thrust his sword forward. With each thrust a pointed energy blast shot out of the tip of the weapon. Kurama used his whip to deflect them but one got through. It pierced the right side of his chest and went right through him. He fell to one knee.

"How sad, the mighty Yoko defeated so easily" Saber said. "My name…is Kurama" he said. His whip started to glow. "And it's time you paid for you misdoings" Kurama said as he stood up. He started to swing his whip in a circular motion. A green portal was formed from it. "I just finished mastering the technique, ROSE STORM" hundreds of roses flew out of the portal and toward Saber. 

Saber used quick thrusts and swings to destroy the ones that got through but the ones that did left deep gashes in his skin. "You'll pay for that" he said as the attack died down. "I don't think so" Kurama said. Green flames gathered in his hands. "All kitsunes are born with one basic technique. I used this when I was a kit and haven't lost my touch even now" Kurama said as the flames around his fist intensified. 

"Well then let's see how it stacks against this, ROARING THUNDER" Saber thrust his fist forward and a blue electric blast in the shape of a lion's head flew out of it. "FOX FIRE" Kurama thrust his hand forward and green flames shot out and flew toward Saber's attack. The two collided and a mix of blue and green light filled the room. 

When it died down Kurama was slammed against the wall with Saber's hand squeezing his neck. "I must say, you were better than I thought" Saber said. Kurama grabbed onto his wrist to try to get him to let go. "Struggling is useless now prepare to die" Saber said as he raised his rapier. The point was in front of a small gap in between his fingers so the blade would go right through Kurama's neck. 

Saber was about to thrust when a gunshot ripped through the air. The bullet hit his back. He let Kurama go and slowly turned around. "Don't tell me you forgot I was here" Ricardo said. Smoke was coming out of his gun's barrel. "Why you" Saber said as he took a step forward. 

Suddenly plants started to sprout from his body. "What's happening to me?" he said. "When I grabbed your wrist I planted a death seed in you, it seems to have sprouted" Kurama said. He nodded to Ricardo and Ricardo nodded back. He took aim and fired. The bullet hit Saber right between the eyes. He fell to the ground as the flowers of the death seed start to bloom. 

"Kurama!!!" Botan said as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Botan, are you okay?" Kurama said as he wrapped his arms around her. It hurt but he didn't care. "I missed you" she said as she looked up at him. "I missed you to" he said as he dipped his head down and caught her lips. 

Ricardo smirked and walked toward Damien who was starting to come to. "What happened to you man?" Ricardo asked. "He used some kind of vortex attack on me" the green haired fox replied.    

Botan and Kurama finally brook their kiss and walked to the two. "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you" Kurama said. "Don't mention it. Need a ride?" Ricardo asked. "Botan's oar will do just fine" Kurama said. "Suit yourself, come on Damien" Ricardo said as he ran to his car. "What are you in a hurry for?" Damien asked as he buckled his seatbelt. "Have you forgotten about those four chicas we ran into. They're waiting for me" the wolf replied as he slammed on the gas. He pressed a blue button on the steering wheel and rocket launches came out of various places on the car. They fired and blew a hole in the wall, which Ricardo drove through. 

"Let's go home" Kurama said. He and Botan hopped onto her oar and took off. 

What no one had noticed was that a raven had been watching them from a window. The bird spread its wings and flew off.  

It flew for many miles before spotting its destination. It was at the coast on a cliff face overlooking the ocean. The waves pounded the cliff face sending up sheets of water. The wind howled but through all this a figure stood at the cliff's edge. 

As the raven flew closer the figures features could be seen. It was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had white hair tied into a high, spiky ponytail. The only hair not tied into the ponytail were four spiked bangs on the front of his face. Two went along the sides of his face and stopped and inch past his chin. The other two went down the center of his forehead and stopped just past the inside corners of each eye. Speaking of eyes he had indigo irises with red pupils. His ears were five inches long and pointed. His skin was pale and strange black tattoos were on his chest and left arm. The reason there were none on his right arm was because it was covered in a strange black armor that looked to be fused with his arm. It gave his right hand sharp claws. A curved spike stuck out of his elbow and two more stuck out of the side of his shoulder. The armor stopped about halfway over his collarbone. Sticking out his back were two black angel-like wings. He wore only a pair of black pants with a black sash around his waist and black boots. 

Stuck into the ground on his right side was a massive seven-foot double-edged sword. The blade was six feet long. It was straight until the end where the tip curved so that it pointed backwards.  Along the length of it were strange markings. The hilt featured two curved horns. One horn pointed upward and the other pointed downward and acted as a hand guard. They were attached to some strange organic like metal. The metal was red with white markings that made it look like muscle. It surrounded a closed eye in the center of the hilt. A metallic handle struck out of it. 

The raven approached the man and landed on his left shoulder. "What is it" he asked (With a voice like Legato from Trigun). The raven squawked in reply. "So that hunter was defeated, good the master needs them alive for his plans. No doubt the Demon King will send them his special invitation. And if Ace uses that card I gave him on our target, the master's plan will begin. All I need do is watch from the sidelines" he said. He reached for his sword and with surprising ease pulled it out. "Get the others, I'm heading back to the master" he said before walking off and disappearing. The sky was suddenly filled with hundreds of ravens heading in the direction the man went. 

Who is this strange warrior and which member of the gang is his target? More importantly, who is his master? Find out in latter chapters. Next chapter, Ace attacks. Review please. 


	64. Card Tricks

Chapter 64 

Card Tricks

Three weeks have past since Kurama's battle with Saber. The only big thing that had happened since then is when Kuwabara and Crystal went out on their first real date. 

Riku swung his sword forcing Hiei to jump back. The wolf spun around and stopped a swing from Nami. She jumped back and disappeared. Hiei followed suit. Riku flipped back to avoid more swings before disappearing as well. They appeared as blurs as they fought at high speed. Not to far away Kurama and Yusuke were also sparring. Kuwabara was off with some of his friends to find the perfect location for his next date with Crystal.  

Since the whole Saber incident the group had begun intense training incase of another attack. The Demon King and his minions hadn't attacked in a while which meant they were planning something. 

Riku stopped another swing from Hiei and kicked Nami back. "Not so hard" Nami said rubbing her stomach. "Sorry" Riku said before pushing Hiei back. Hiei stumbled back as Riku raised his sword. Before he could swing Nami appeared in front and punched him in the face. 

Riku fell on his behind but managed to flip back to his feet. "You two make a good team" he said. Hiei and Nami smirked before disappearing. 

"I wish I was that fast" Yusuke said. "So you can deal with enemy's better?" Kurama asked. "No so I won't be late for anymore dates with Keiko" Yusuke replied. Kurama sweatdropped. 

Nami started swinging her sword repeatedly at Riku, which force him to go on the defensive. Hiei saw his chance and charged. Riku saw Hiei and flipped back making Nami lose her balance. As Hiei swung Riku spun out of the way and pressed the tip of his sword on Hiei's stomach. "I win" he said as he pulled back. "Hn" Hiei said as he sheathed his sword. 

"What a workout" Nami said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You've improved wolf" Hiei said. "You guy's done over there?" Riku called to Yusuke and Kurama. The two nodded. "Let's head back to the temple, I'm hungry" Riku said. 

The five started walking toward the temple. "So what do you think their next move will be?" Hiei asked. "They'll probably send one of the Apocalypse Ten at us" Kurama said. 

Riku stopped walking and looked around. "What is it?" Nami asked. "Something's out there, I can smell it" Riku replied. The other's started looking around for trouble. "I don't see anything" Yusuke said. "EVERYONE DOWN!!!" Hiei yelled. They all dropped to the ground just in time to avoid the talons of a huge demon bird covered in black feathers. 

They got back up and watched as it circled around for another attack. "That bird only lives in the Demon Realm" Kurama said. "It's to big to be brought to this world through any portal" Hiei said as he unsheathed his katana. "Someone tell that to the bird" Yusuke said. 

The bird let out a cry and charged. "I'll deal with it" Riku said. He leaped toward the bird. When he reached it the bird grabbed him in one of its claws. Riku sliced the claw to pieces and swung upward. He sliced a vertical wound from the bird's stomach, to its head. With a final cry the bird fell to the ground in two pieces. 

Riku landed with a suspicious look on his face. "Nice work" Yusuke said as the others ran up to him. "How did something that big get into this world?" Riku said. "Someone must have helped it" Yusuke said. 

"Quit the detective aren't we" a voice said from the forest. "Who's there?" Hiei said. "I'm right here" the voice said again. The five looked up. Standing on a tree branch was Ace. His cape fluttered in the wind as he held a deck of cards in his left hand. 

"Who are you?" Riku asked. "Didn't Dusk tell you? I'm Ace of the Apocalypse Ten" he replied.  "So the king finally decided to attack" Hiei said. "He doesn't seem like much of a threat" Nami said. 

"Oh really?" Ace said as he pulled a card from his deck. "Stone dragon, I summon you" he threw the card to the ground and it started to glow. A ten-foot tall dragon made of stone rose from it. "What the?" Yusuke said as he took a step back. "This is my special ability. Using these cards, I can summon demons from the Demon Realm and bring them here no matter how big and powerful they are" Ace replied. "Oh great" Yusuke said as he got into a fighting stance. "Stone Dragon, attack!!!" Ace said. With a roar the dragon charged. 

The group jumped out of the way as it flew past them. "Kurama and I will handle him, you guys go after Ace" Yusuke said. Riku, Nami, and Hiei nodded and ran toward Ace. "Don't worry, I have more demons for you" Ace said. He pulled out two cards card. "Perfect, I summon the Flame Ox and Skull Giant" a red ox surrounded by flames rose from one card and a giant skeleton with a massive sword rose from the other. 

The ox charged first followed by the skeleton. The ox opened its mouth and sent a ball of fire at Riku. Riku sliced through it and jumped over the bull. As it past under him he brought his sword down and stabbed its back. The bull fell to the ground and the flames around it died down.  

Hiei and Nami flitted out of the way of the giant's swing. Hiei appeared behind and prepared to swing but the giant surprisingly spun around and slammed the palm of its hand into him. It slammed him into a nearby tree and started squeezing both him and the tree. 

"Hey, let him go!!!" Nami yelled as she sliced through the giant's arm. She gasped when the hand only squeezed tighter even though it had been cut off the rest of the body. "Nice try there but Skull Giant's limbs can act independently of the body. Now for a modification" he said as he pulled another card from the deck. "It's one of my upgrade cards, Undead Armor activate" he threw the card at the giant. The card glowed and separated into several large objects. When the objects hit the giant they turned into a chest plat, gauntlets, a Roman-style helmet, and shin guards. In the process of the merge the giant's hand grew back. 

"With that armor his power increases dramatically" Ace said. The giant roared and raised its foot. Nami rolled out of the way. "I hate this guy" she mumbled as she prepared her scimitars and charged. 

Riku made his way to where Ace stood. The card master saw him coming. "I have just the thing for you, Mirror Image" he threw a card at Riku. It took the shape of a six-foot tall mirror, which stopped in front of Riku. Riku looked at his reflection in the mirror. His reflection smirked before jumped out at him. He dodged its Crescent Edge and punched it in the gut. He grunted when he felt tremendous pain in his gut. He jumped back while rubbing the sore area. "Maybe I should have mentioned that any pain you cause the mirror image is transferred to you" Ace said. Riku growled as his copy attacked.

The copy swung downward but he deflected it and kicked its face causing them both to fall to the ground. The copy got back up first and swung horizontally. Riku tried to dodge but the sword managed to slash his right arm. He growled and jumped back. _How am I supposed to fight something that can hurt me but I can't hurt? _He thought. 

He glanced at the mirror and noticed it was glowing. "That's it" he said. The copy charged and swung at him. He wind morphed toward the mirror. He appeared in front of it and sliced it right down the middle. He turned around and saw the copy baring down on him. He wouldn't be able to block a swing on time. Before the copy could swing it disappeared.

"SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke's attack bounced off the dragon. It looked at him and opened its mouth. Dozens of fist sized rocks shot out of its mouth. "SHOTGUN" Yusuke's attack hit the rocks before they could reach him. Kurama took that moment to attack it from behind. 

Before he could reach it the dragon sung its tail at him. He blocked the swing with his left arm and winced when he felt the bone break. It was at least better than the tail hitting his head. He tightened his grip on his whip and ignored the pain from his left arm. The dragon roared and charged. 

Kurama readied his whip but before it could reach him a blue blast hit the dragon's back. It turned and saw Yusuke in the firing position. "Come on rock head" Yusuke said. The dragon raised its claws and charged. "Kurama, go take care of that caped freak" Yusuke said as he prepared to fight. Kurama nodded and started running to where Ace stood. 

"Damit" Nami said as she stepped back. Her battle had not been going well. On top of that, the hand was still squeezing the life out of Hiei. "Na-mi…go for…the head" he gasped. Nami nodded and tossed her scimitars into the air. She brought her hands to her side as flames gathered in them. "GRAND INFERNO" her beam of fire hit the giant's head and completely destroyed it. The rest of the body fell to the ground. The hand went limp and Hiei kneeled on the ground to catch his breath. 

Before Nami could run to his side she was hit by one of Ace's cards. She screamed and fell to the ground. "Nami!!!" Hiei said as he ran to her. He cradled her in his arms. She was shivering and her lips were starting to turn blue. "So cold" she said. "What did you do to her?" Hiei said angrily. "You've heard of someone's inner flame. Well I've awakened her inner ice. I suggest you keep her warm or she will freeze to death from the inside out" Ace replied. As Nami shivered Hiei concentrated and black flames surrounded body. _These will keep her warm but if I leave her side they'll die down _Hiei thought. 

Ace saw Riku and Kurama heading for him. He threw a card at them and they were forced to shield their eyes from an intense flash. When it died down, Riku looked at Kurama. "Kurama you o…" he stopped when he saw a monster with maroon skin, insect-like green eyes, and a tentacle for a right arm. "Riku, you okay?" Kurama asked. Riku raised his sword and swung at Kurama. Kurama was surprised but managed to dodge. "Riku, what's wrong with you?' he asked. 

Riku couldn't hear his voice and continued to attack. "What did you do with Kurama?" he asked. "I'm right here" Kurama replied. Riku continued to swing at him. Kurama stopped one swing with his good arm and held on to the sword. Riku managed to shake off Kurama's grip and slash Kurama's right shoulder. Kurama screamed in pain as he fell back. It was then that the illusion around the fox disappeared. "Kurama!!!" Riku said when he saw the monster turn into Kurama. "Glad to have you back Riku" Kurama said. "I sorry, I didn't know" Riku replied. ""Your forgiven, now go get Ace" Kurama replied. Riku nodded and continued on. 

Nami's condition was getting worse. Hiei had resorted to wrapping his cloak around her body but she was still getting colder. Hiei concentrated and the flames around her body intensified. "Hold on Nami" he said. 

Ace chuckled as he watched Hiei try to save Nami's life. _He's only slowing down the inevitable _he thought. It was then Riku appeared in front of him. "Hello Ace" he said before swinging. Ace stepped to the side and jumped of the branch. "CRESCENT CLAWS" Riku attack shredded most of Ace's deck. The dragon disappeared and Nami stopped shivering. "Hiei" she said gently. "Your safe now Nami" Hiei replied. 

  "My cards" Ace said. "You've got bigger things to worry about" Riku said as he charged. Ace pulled a card from his pocket and threw it at Riku. It hit him and his body was surrounded by a white glow. "What's going…" he wasn't able to finish because in a flash of light he disappeared. All that was left were his cloths, which now lay in a pile. "I'll be back" Ace said before disappearing. 

"Riku" Yusuke said as he ran toward the pile of cloths. He started to rummage through them. He jumped back when two big golden eyes looked at him from the pile. He looked more carefully and gasped. Riku was in one piece but he looked like he was three years old. His eyes were bigger, his ponytail was shorter, and his tail was fluffier. "Riku?" Yusuke said. "Who you?" Riku replied as he tilted his head. "Yusuke what's…" Nami stopped talking when she saw Riku. Riku blinked in confusion. "What happened to him?" Hiei said. "Looks like Ace's card changed him into a child again. This isn't good" Kurama said.  

"Who you people?" Riku asked. "Don't you remember us?" Yusuke asked. Riku shook his head. "Well we're your friends, I'm Nami that's Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei" Nami said. "My name Riku" the wolf pup replied. "We know" Yusuke said. "What should we do?" Hiei asked. "We should get him back to the temple" Kurama said as looked at Riku. "You funny looking girl" Riku said staring back at Kurama. Kurama growled. He hated it when people thought he looked like a girl (Didn't we all think he was a girl when we caught our first glimpse of him, I know I did). 

"Where my cloths?" Riku said. "Hiei give him your cloak" Nami said. Hiei nodded and walked toward Riku. He picked him up and wrapped his cloak around him. "You have weird hair. I call you Spike" Riku said while giggling. Hiei growled and handed the pup to Nami. "You have to admit, he is cute" Nami said. "Let's go" Kurama said. Everyone nodded. Yusuke and Hiei picked up Riku's cloths and the Crescent Edge and headed for the temple. 

When they reached it Botan, Crystal, Keiko, and Kuwabara were waiting for them in the living room. "What took you so long?" Botan asked. "We were attacked by Ace but we managed to hold him off" Yusuke replied. "Kurama your shoulder!!!" Botan said. "It'll heal" Kurama replied. "Yukina get in here" Botan said. "Coming" Yukina said as she rushed out of the kitchen. 

She examined Kurama's shoulder then his arm. "The wound on your shoulder is deep but missed the arteries and your arm is only broken. I can heal them easily" she said as she placed her hands on them. In a few minutes they were healed. "Thank you" Kurama said. Yukina smiled and turned to the others. "Where's Riku?' she asked. Yusuke and Hiei froze in place. "Well it's a really interesting story" Yusuke said. He pointed to where Nami was struggling to hold Riku. "Quit squirming" Nami said. "I'm hungry" Riku said. 

Yukina's mouth dropped. "R-R-Riku?" she said. "Hello" Riku said with a smile. Yukina fainted. 

Oh boy, Riku's a chibi. Will Yukina ever wake up? When will Ace attack? Will Riku ever change back? You'll have to read to find out. Next chapter, the gang must take care of an energetic and troublesome wolf pup. Review please.  


	65. Chibi Riku

Before I start there's something I should mention. The mysterious warrior with the big sword has long pointed ears, like Link's from Zelda. Oh yea and Mimiru's hair goes half way down her back not her neck. I've made those corrections.  Now on with the story. 

Chapter 65

Chibi Riku

"She's coming to" Botan said as Yukina's eyes fluttered open. After fainting the others had carried her to bed to recover. "Yukina, you okay?" Hiei asked. "I just had a strange dream. Riku was a chibi again" Yukina said. "Uh Yukina, it wasn't a dream" Nami said. Yukina noticed everyone was looking at something. She followed their gazes.

Sitting at the foot of her bed wearing a red t-shirt, red sweatpants, and black sneakers was Riku. He was looking at her with a curious look on his face and his head was tilted. 

Yukina groaned and rested her head on the pillow. "So it wasn't a dream?" she asked. Everyone shook his or her head. "Who's the lady?" Riku asked pointing at Yukina. "That's Yukina, she's your, uh, good friend" Kurama said. 

"I not know her" he said. "Trust us, you know her" Hiei said. They heard a growl. "I'm hungry" Riku said. Crystal giggled and picked him up. "How bout I get you something?" she asked. "Cookies!!!" Riku said. "How bout something with less sugar" Crystal replied. She knew sugar plus wolf pups always lead to disaster.   

"Pizza!!!" Riku said. "Alright, I'll make you pizza" Crystal said as she carried Riku out. "So how do we fix our little chibi problem?" Yusuke asked. "Maybe Ace has a card we can use to break the spell" Kurama said. "What do you think Hiei?" Nami asked. "Don't you mean Spike?" Yusuke joked. Hiei glared at the detective. "I agree with Kurama, one of those cards should be ale to break the spell" he said. 

They heard a crash from the kitchen. "Riku get back here!!!" they heard Crystal yell. They all ran to where more crashes could be heard. 

When they reached the kitchen they all gasped. The kitchen was covered in different food and silverware was all over the place. In the middle of this Crystal was chasing Riku who was running on all fours. "Riku cut it out!!!" Crystal said. Riku giggled and ran towards the group. 

He leaped into the air and landed on top of Hiei's head. Hiei growled and pulled him off. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Riku grabbed Hiei's bandana and pulled it over his eyes. "Hey!!!" Hiei said as he let go to pull the bandana off his eyes. Riku took that moment to scurry into the living room. 

"What happened to him?" Botan asked. "He got his paws on that" Crystal said pointing to a now empty bag of sugar. It was one of those bags that holds ten-pounds of sugar. "Uh oh" everyone said at the same time. "We have to catch him" Kurama said. They all headed for the living room. 

Riku was literally shredding the couch to pieces. "Riku!!!" Yukina said. Riku looked up and bolted the other way. "Get him!!!" Yusuke said. 

Nami was the first to grabbed him but he bit her hand and got away while Nami nursed the bite. Riku jumped over the couch and into the nearby hallway. Kuwabara tried running over the couch but his weight caused it to fall back. He ended up crashing headfirst into the ground.

Yusuke was right behind the pup. Riku ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "Open up Riku!!!" Yusuke yelled. "What the password" Riku asked. "I'm gonna kick your ass" Yusuke said. Keiko hit him. "Don't threaten him, he's only a kid" Keiko said. Yusuke sighed and kicked the door down. 

Riku was sitting on the sink with his hands behind his back. "All right Riku, give it up" Yusuke said. Riku shook his head. "Don't fight back just come along peacefully" Yusuke said as he took a step closer. Riku pulled out a tube off toothpaste from behind his back and pointed it At Yusuke. "Oh I'm so scared" Yusuke said sarcastically. A devilish smirk crossed Riku's face and he squeezed the tube. The toothpaste hit Yusuke's eyes. As Yusuke yelled in pain Riku jumped off the sink and ran out. 

As he ran through the hall Kuwabara appeared in front of him. "Got ya" Kuwabara said as he lunged at him. Riku jumped over him and hopped on his rear before continuing on. 

As he entered the living room Hiei and Nami lunged for him at the same time. Riku ran out of the way and the two ended up slamming into each other. "Those ninjas were right, your head is hard" Hiei said. 

Kurama stepped in Riku way. "That's enough Riku" he said. Kuwabara grabbed him and Riku clamped his teeth on the human's hand. "Get him off!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he flailed his and around with Riku still attached to it. "He reminds me off that evil monkey at the circus that attacked Yusuke" Keiko said. "I thought we weren't going to mention that again" Yusuke said as he washed the toothpaste from his eyes. Riku finally let go and took off. 

He ran into the kitchen and was confronted by Botan, Crystal, and Yukina. "Riku, calm down" Yukina said. Riku stuck his tongue out at them and ran to the fridge. He grabbed some old pasta and threw it at Botan. It hit Botan right in the face. "Funny lady got noodles on her head" Riku giggled. Yukina took that moment to grab him from behind. 

Riku naturally tried to get out. "Crystal help me" Yukina said. Crystal nodded and Yukina struggled to keep Riku from getting away. "Quick get him in here" Yusuke said motioning to a laundry basket in his hands. They tossed Riku to toward it and soon the basket became a small cage. Yusuke sat down on it. "Who knew Riku would be such a trouble maker" Yusuke said. 

"Let me out" Riku said. "No!!!" Yusuke said. "Please" Riku said while giving his best puppy-dog eyes. "No!!!" Yusuke said again. "Pleeeeaassssse" Riku said as his eyes watered up. "Don't give in" Hiei said. "Why you all mean to Riku?" Riku asked as his bottom lip trembled. "I can't take it anymore" Botan said as she pushed Yusuke off and lifted the basket. Immediately Riku ran through her legs.    

Botan lost her footing and would have fallen if Kurama hadn't caught her. But the force of the fall caused him to stumble back and hit the wall. This caused a vase on the shelf above them to fall of and shatter on Kurama's head. The fox was soon unconscious.  

Riku was back in the kitchen and eating all the sweet snow very fast. "Our sweet snow!!!" Hiei and Nami said at the same time. After eating the last spoonful of sweet snow Riku burped and fell on his back. "Why you!!!" Hiei growled as he lunged at Riku. Riku yelped and took off again. 

"Hitomi told me Riku was a perfect angel as a child" Yukina said. "Well he's sugar high at the moment" Crystal said as they watched Hiei and Nami try to catch Riku. 

Riku was trying to hide behind a support beam, as Hiei got close. "I found you" Hiei said as he raised his katana. "Hiei don't!!!" Yukina yelled. Hiei sliced the beam horizontally, which caused Riku to yelp and take off again. Hiei and Nami were about to give chase when the ceiling came crashing down on them. "I told him not to slice through it" Yukina said. Hiei and Nami's limbs could be seen sticking out of the ruble and twitching. "Granny's gonna kill me" Yusuke said as he looked at the ruble. 

The chase continued but only succeeded in knocking Kuwabara and Keiko unconscious. Now all that was left were Yukina, Crystal, Botan, and Yusuke. Kurama was still unconscious from the vase and no movement had come from the ruble. 

Riku was blanching on one of the chairs. "Crystal you're his sister, how do we catch him?" Botan asked. "I've only known him since he was twelve" Crystal replied. "Who has dealt with Riku at this age?" Yukina asked. "My mom but…wait that's it. We need my mom" Crystal said. "Alright then, you call her while we try to catch Riku" Yusuke said. Crystal nodded and ran to the nearest phone. Along the way she kicked Kurama and Kuwabara awake so they could join the chase. She picked up the phone and dialed her home's phone number. 

At the Night Wind pack's village 

Hitomi watched in amusement as Rogato entertained Kai and Sakura. Lila and Maya watched from the couch. The phone started to ring. "I'll get it" Hitomi said as she hurried to the phone. She picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she said. "Mom it's me" Crystal said. "Oh hello Crystal, it's nice of you to call" Hitomi said. "Mom we have a big problem over here" Crystal said. "What is it?" Hitomi asked. "It's Riku" Crystal replied. "Oh my god, is he hurt?" she asked. "No mom he's fine but…" "CRYSTAL LOOK OUT!!!" Kuwabara yelled. "AAAAAHHHHHH" Crystal screamed. 

"BAD RIKU!!!…HE'S GETTING AWAY!!!…NO DON'T BREAK *crash*…RIKU, PUT DOWN THE STATUE *crash* OWWWWW MY FOOT!!!…I GOT HIM!!! HE BIT ME!!!…RIKU GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF…I can juggle!!!*crash*…NOT THAT!!!…RIKU DON'T JUMP…I can fly!!!…I GOT HIM, AHHHHH, MY HAND!!!…NO, NO, PUT THAT DOWN, DON'T YOU DARE *crash*…YUSUKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!…OH NO HE'S FOUND THE CRESCENT EDGE!!!…RUN FOR IT!!!" various people said from the other side. Hitomi held the phone away from her head so the noise wouldn't damage her ears.  

"Oh, my head" Crystal said. "Dear, is everything alright?" Hitomi asked. ""No it's not. Just please get over here quick, we need…AAAAAAAHHHHH" the line went dead. 

"Something wrong mom?" Maya asked as she walked up. "Something's happened to Riku. Where's your father?" Hitomi asked. "Right here" Kovu said as he walked in. "I' leaving for Japan immediately I need you to take care of Kai" Hitomi said. "Fine with me" her mate replied. "I'm coming to" Maya said. "Alright, pack a suitcase we may have to stay a while" Hitomi said. Maya nodded and ran to her room. 

With the gang

Everyone now lay in the living room. Hiei and Nami were still under the ruble, Kuwabara was unconscious, and everyone else was nursing their wounds. Yukina was the only one not hurt. "Looks like it's up to me" she mumbled as she walked toward the hall. Riku had run into her room and slammed the door behind him. She was surprise such a young wolf could be so energetic. 

She reached the door and cautiously opened it. "Riku?" she said as she looked in. Riku was curled in a ball on her bed and asleep. "The sugar must have exhausted him" she whispered. Yukina smiled and walked to him. She gentle picked him up and sat on the bad. Riku stirred a little and snuggled closer to her. "He sure looks like a little angel when he's asleep" Yukina said as she lay down with Riku still in her arms. She had soon fallen asleep.   

Eight hours latter 

A knock could be heard from the door. "Kurama, go get that" Yusuke said as he placed and ice pack on his right eye. Kurama nodded and walked to the door. He opened it and was greeted by Hitomi and Maya. "Good you're here" Kurama said as he stepped to the side. "Where's Riku?" Hitomi asked. A red blur slammed into her stomach. "Mommy!!!" a little voice said. 

Hitomi looked down and saw a chibi Riku clutching her stomach. "Riku?!" she said. "I missed you mommy" he said. Hitomi gently grabbed him and held him in them air. "Crystal wasn't kidding when she said something happened to you" she said. "What you mean mommy?" Riku asked. Hitomi smiled and handed him to Maya. "Well I guess you're not my big brother anymore" Maya said. 

Yukina walked in. "Where have you been?" Botan asked. "I fell asleep with Riku and woke up about fifteen minutes ago. I was combing his hair when he suddenly ran off" Yukina replied. "He must have picked up my scent" Hitomi said. "Well now what?" Yusuke asked. 

"The first thing we need is more food so Maya and I will go buy some" Hitomi said. "I'll help" Crystal said. "Me to" Botan and Keiko said at the same time. "We'll dig Hiei and Nami out" Yusuke said as Kurama and Kuwabara nodded. "I'll take care of Riku" Yukina said. "Just keep him away from anymore sugar" Hitomi said. Yukina nodded and picked up Riku. "Where mommy going?" Riku asked. "Mommy has to go shopping, promise to be a good boy while I'm away?" Hitomi asked. Riku nodded. As everyone went to do their jobs Yukina sat down on the now fixed couch and turned on the T.V. "What do you want to watch?" Yukina asked. "Finding Nemo" Riku replied. He still could remember some of the recent movies that had come out. Yukina smiled and put the DVD in the player (Yes, Genkai has a DVD player).

As Riku watched Yukina ran a finger through his hair. It was still as soft and smooth as the hair of the Riku she'd fallen in love with. Chibi Riku and normal Riku may have been the same wolf but the two acted very differently. She sighed as she remembered how she would run her hand through his hair as he kissed her. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Why Yukina lady sad?" Riku asked. "Someone very important to me is gone and I don't know if he'll come back" Yukina replied. "Don't worry Yukina lady, I sure he come back" Riku said. "You think?" she asked. Riku nodded. "Yukina lady nice, anyone come back to you" Riku said. Yukina smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure you're right" she said as she pulled Riku closer to her.

After an hour of waiting the girls came back. "We're back" Maya said. "What ya doing?" Keiko asked. "Watching Finding Nemo" Yukina replied. "I love that movie. That blue fish is my favorite character" Botan said. "I wonder why" Maya mumbled. 

"Yukina we need you" Kurama said from the kitchen entrance. Yukina put Riku on the couch and hurried to the kitchen. The boys had managed to dig Hiei and Nami out from under the ruble. "Let's get them to Riku's bed, I don't think he'll be needing it" Yukina said. The boys nodded and carried them to Riku's room. 

After healing their scratches Yukina returned to the living room. "What a day" she said as she sat down.  When the movie was over Maya walked to Riku and picked him up. "Wanna play?" she asked. Riku nodded and they headed for the training room. 

"Riku's a sweetie isn't he?" Hitomi asked. "Yes he sure is" Yukina said. "I almost forgot he was like this at one time" the wolf replied. "Why?" Yukina asked. "Well, seven months before Riku turned five Kovu took him out for his first hunting lesson. They were ambushed by fifty demons from the Dark Moon pack and in the ensuing battle Kovu was badly wounded and knocked out. When he came to, all fifty demons lay dead. Riku was crying in the middle of the battlefield with blood covering his claws" Hitomi said. "How awful" Yukina said. "It was Riku's first battle" Hitomi said. "What happened to him?" Yukina asked. "Kovu believes Riku's instinct to protect his father caused the Devil Wolf inside to take over. Riku began training after that and was made a warrior on his fifth birthday" Hitomi said. "Does he remember killing all those demons?" Yukina asked. Hitomi shook he head. 

After a few hours of catching up, everyone was exhausted. Yukina went to her room to sleep, Hitomi, Maya, and Riku went to the guest room, Crystal went to her room, Hiei and Nami were still asleep in Riku's room, and the others fell asleep in the living room. They had agreed to look for Ace the next day so they could get Riku back to normal. 

A few miles away

"I'm almost there" Muraku said as he picked up speed. He had sensed something happened to Riku and left Kairi and the twins at a small shrine near the city. "I wonder what happened to him?" he said. 

Next chapter, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Nami, and Kuwabara must ally themselves with Muraku to fight Ace and help Riku. Review please. 


	66. Alliance

Chapter 66

Alliance 

"He sleeps like a rock" Yusuke said as he watched Riku sleep on Yukina's lap. "Well wolf pups spend a lot of time sleeping" Maya replied. "Well at least he hasn't been causing trouble" Kurama said. Riku let out a tired yawn before opening his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head" Yukina said. "Hello Yukina lady" Riku replied. He'd made up names for most of the gang. Hiei was Spike, Kurama was ugly lady, Yusuke was Greasy (Cause of his hair), Kuwabara was Monkey Man, and he added lady to each of the girls' names. 

"Sleep well?" Kurama asked. "Yes ugly lady" Riku replied sleepily. "Let's get you some food" Yukina sad as she rushed out with Riku. Yusuke was on the floor laughing. "Well at least my names not Greasy" Kurama said. That made Yusuke stop. 

Hiei and Nami watched from the window. "We have to get Riku back to normal" Nami said. "Yes, that name he gave me is starting to annoy me" Hiei said. "I don't know, I think it's cute" Nami replied. "He only calls you Nami lady" Hiei replied. "Good point" Nami said. "If we find Ace, we find the cure but how are we going to track him?" Hiei said. The two pondered for a few minutes. 

"I see we're having problems" a voice said. The two jumped to their feet and got into fighting stances. Muraku was standing just ten feet from them. "What do you want?" Hiei asked. "I sensed something happen to Riku. I may not be his dark side anymore but I still share a connection with him" Muraku replied. 

Yukina walked outside. "Hiei, Nami lunch is…" she stopped when she saw Muraku. The wolf looked at her with a cold gaze. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "What happened to Riku?" Muraku asked. "What do you man?" Yukina asked trying to cover up for Riku. "Don't play dumb with me. I sensed something happen to Riku and I want to know what it is!!!" Muraku said angrily. 

"What's with all the noise?" Maya asked as she walked out with Riku. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Hello Maya" Muraku said. "You, you look just like my brother" Maya said. "Well dark sides tend to resemble their good sides" Muraku replied. "You're his dark side?" Maya said. "Everyone's asking to many questions. Yes I was his dark side and I want to know what happened to…" he stopped talking when he saw a mini version of him next to Maya's leg. 

"Who he?" Riku asked. A look of shock appeared on Muraku's face. "What happened to him?" he asked. "A guy named Ace" Yusuke said as he and the others walked out. "You look like me. I call you Big Riku" Riku said. Muraku was to shocked to listen to Riku but the laughs and giggles of the others brought him back to reality. "What's so funny?" he asked. "He named you Big Riku" Yusuke laughed. Muraku growled. "Quiet all of you" he demanded. The others kept laughing. "Shut up or I'll destroy you all!!!" Muraku yelled.  Everyone went quiet. 

"Good now let's go inside so I can learn just who this Ace guy is" Muraku said as he walked toward the door and went inside. "Big Riku scary" Riku said. Everyone snickered before following Muraku in. 

They found Muraku sitting comfortably on a chair arms crossed and one leg over the other. "Come on Riku, mom needs our help with the laundry" Maya said as she walked out of the room with her brother. 

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. "So what happened?" Muraku asked. "Well this guy named Ace attacked us. He's one of the Demon King's Apocalypse Ten. He used a card spell to change Riku into a chibi" Kurama said. "Where is he?" Muraku asked again. "None of us know. Normally we'd just use Riku to sniff him out but as you can see he's in no condition to do it" Kurama replied. Botan scooted closer to her boyfriend. Muraku just made her uneasy. Kurama saw this and looped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Have you forgotten I have all of Riku's senses, including smell" Muraku said. "Are you saying you'll help us?" Yusuke asked. Muraku merely nodded. "Why, what's in it for you?" Hiei asked. "You should know what having a rival means. I want the old Riku back so he'll be ready for our rematch" Muraku said. Hiei mentally kicked himself. He should have known Muraku was doing this for himself. 

"So are you going to accept my help or should I just head back to Kairi?" Muraku asked. "Alright, you win" Yusuke said. "Good. Hiei, Nami, Yusuke, I expect you ready in half an hour" Muraku said. "Hey, what about me" Kuwabara said. "I want dependable help, not a handicap" Muraku said. "Why you" Kuwabara said as he activated his sword and charged. "Kuwabara don't" Yusuke said. To late, Muraku was behind the human and with one powerful chop to the back of the neck knocked Kuwabara out. "Well at least he won't object anymore" Muraku said as he shoved his hands in his pant pockets. 

"Any other objections?" Muraku asked. "Why can't I go?" Kurama asked. "I need someone powerful to stay behind. Ace might send some of his monsters here. Besides, I don't think your girlfriend wants you out of her sight while I'm around:" Muraku said looking at Botan. She looked at the ground to avoid his gaze. 

Muraku looked around for any signs of questions. When he saw none he walked to the door and opened it. He headed for a tree and jumped up. He pulled out the Luna Edge and began inspecting it for dirt, cracks, and other blemishes. 

Yusuke, Nami, and Hiei were also preparing themselves for battle. Hiei was polishing his katana, Nami was swinging her scimitars around, and Yusuke was doing pushups. Botan saw Kurama walk out and followed him. 

"Kurama, wait" she said. He stopped and turned to her. "What is it Botan?" he asked. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Just for a walk" he replied. "Can I come?" she asked. "It won't be long, I'll be back soon" Kurama said before giving her a reassuring kiss. "I'll wait here then" she said as she sat down on a log. Kurama smiled before walking into the woods.

He soon arrived at his destination. He looked up to where Muraku was working on his sword. "What do you want?" Muraku asked. "Why did you do that to her?" Kurama asked. Muraku stopped what he was doing and looked down at Kurama. He saw anger, determination, and love in Kurama's eyes, the love for Botan. "Do you really want to know?" Muraku asked. Kurama nodded. Muraku closed his eyes and was suddenly right in front of Kurama. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, now tell me" Kurama demanded. "I did it to make you suffer. I knew it would damage her both physically and emotionally and that you'd share that damage" Muraku replied. "You're a monster" Kurama said. "Maybe so, but I'm not like that anymore. I know nothing I say or do will make you both forgive me so I won't try" Muraku said. "You make it sound like I just dislike you!!! I hate you Muraku!!!" Kurama said as he grabbed the wolf's collar. "I hate you for what you did to her!!! Do you have any idea how much it hurt to watch her cry after what you did?! She may act happy but deep down I know she's still feeling the damage. She'll never be as happy again and it's all your fault!!!" Kurama said. "You really love her don't you?" Muraku asked. "More than you'll ever know. And I'll do anything to help her even if it means fighting you" the fox replied. 

Muraku punched Kurama's stomach. Kurama let go and doubled over. He stumbled to his feet and glared at Muraku. "I knew you'd never change" he said. "You said you'd do anything to help her didn't you?" Muraku said. Kurama only nodded. "Then what are you doing here? "Muraku asked. "What?' Kurama said. "If you want to help so much then why are you fighting me? You should be with her right now" Muraku said. Kurama froze in place. He never expected to hear that from Muraku. "Go to her Kurama, but if you still want to fight me then it'll have to wait until I deal with Ace" Muraku said before disappearing.  

Kurama stood there for a few minutes thinking about what Muraku said. "I hate to admit it, but he's right" Kurama said before running back to where Botan was waiting. Muraku watched as the fox disappeared from view. _Never thought I'd end up teaching him something _he thought before retuning to his sword. 

Botan was still on the log. "Botan" Kurama said. Botan stood up and turned to him. She was surprised when he looped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Kurama?" she said. "Botan I want you to do some thing for me" he said. "What?" she asked. "I want you to return to me" he said. "But I'm right here" she said. "I mean the old Botan. The Botan who always had a sparkle in her eyes, the one I fell I love with. You lost that sparkle after what he did to you but its time you got it back" he said. "I can't Kurama. It just hurts to much" she said as she started to cry. "You can Botan" Kurama replied. "I can't, I'm to weak to do it alone" she said. "Your not alone Botan. I'm here" he said. She looked up at him. "Kurama" she said as she smiled. "I love you, and I'll be here for you not matter what" he said before kissing her. 

Muraku watched the scene from a tree. For some reason watching the two below made him think of Kairi. _What's happening to me? Why am I thinking of her? I can't let myself get distracted. I have a battle to prepare for _he thought.

After more preparing the deadline was up. Muraku arrived at the temple to find the three ready for action. "Let's go" he said before walking off. "Wish us luck" Yusuke said as he followed. "Be careful" Keiko said. "Bye Big Riku, bye Spike, bye Nami lady, bye Greasy" Riku said. Muraku growled and continued on. 

After minuets of walking they arrived at the battlefield. "This is where we last fought him" Yusuke said. Muraku started to sniff the air for any unfamiliar scents. "Got it" he said. He took off in the direction of the scent. Hiei and Nami followed. "Hey wait up" Yusuke said as he ran after them. 

As Muraku continued on the scent got stronger. _He's close _he thought as he slowed down. Hiei and Nami appeared beside him. "Where is he?" Hiei said. "Shh" Muraku said. He looked around and saw Ace sitting in a tree while examining a deck of cards. "Is that him?" he asked. "Yep" Nami said as she prepared her weapons. Muraku and Hiei unsheathed their katanas. "Ready, and…" "There you are" Yusuke said as he ran onto the scene. 

Ace heard him and turned to them. "Well, well, you thought you could sneak up on me didn't ya?" he said mockingly. "So you are Ace" Muraku said. "And who are you? You look like Riku" Ace replied. "The name's Muraku" the wolf replied. "Well then you and those three will be the perfect targets to test my more powerful deck" Ace said as he held his cards up. 

"I'm tired of listening to you, SPIRIT GUN" the attack hit the branch and forced Ace to jump to the ground. "Nice one, but let's see how you handle this, Man-eating Corpse I summon you" Ace said as he threw a card. A seven-foot tall giant with gray rooting flesh rose out of the card. "Simple enough" Hiei said before disappearing. The corpse's head was soon rolling on the ground. "So much for him" Hiei said. The body lunged at him and slashed at him with its claws. "What the?" Hiei said as he jumped back. 

The body started to violently shack. After ten more seconds a new head popped out. The head on the ground levitated into the air and grew a new body. Hiei growled and proceeded to cut them into tiny bits. He was soon surrounded by dozens or living corpses. "Maybe I should have mentioned that every piece you cut off grows its own body" Ace said. He growled and readied his katana. 

Nami had been taking this time to flank Ace. She jumped at him and swung. Her scimitars sliced throw him but he melted away. "A decoy" she said. Before she could do anything a card hit her and she disappeared in an energy sphere. 

She was now in a completely black place. "Where am I?" she said. "Hello Nami" a voice said from behind. Nami spun around and gasped when she saw herself standing in front of her. "Who are you?" Nami asked. "I'm you Nami" the other Nami said. "What do you want?" Nami asked. "I want to save you" the copy said. "Save me? From what?" Nami asked. "From Hiei" the copy replied. 

Outside, Hiei was trying to fight of the corpses. Muraku had joined in but every time they sliced a piece off, it would grow a body. "How do we beat these things?" Yusuke asked as he blasted one back. "Hiei, if you'll do the honors" Muraku said. Hiei nodded as his jagan glowed. Flames surrounded his body. He smirked and made the flames cover the area around him. Muraku and Yusuke protected themselves with barriers as the corpses burned to ashes. 

"Simple enough" Muraku said as he turned to Ace. "Well then try these on for size. Flame Spirit, Dark Paladin I summon you" a figure covered in flames rose from one card and a knight wearing black medieval armor rose from the other. The knight pulled a four-foot long sword and charged at Muraku. The Flame Spirit attack Hiei. 

Hiei dodged the first punch but the intense heat singed his shirt. He swung downward at only to have his blade go right through it. The spirit punched him in the face and sent him flying to the ground. Hiei stumbled to his feet as the spirit charged. 

"What do you mean save me from Hiei?" Nami asked. "Come on now, you know what I mean. You actually think a guy like Hiei can ever love you?" the copy said. "Shut up, of coarse Hiei loves me" Nami said. "How can you be sure?" the copy asked. "He told me he did" Nami said. "Oh that's a good one. You actually trust a criminal's word?" the copy laughed. "Hiei isn't a criminal anymore" Nami said angrily. "He may not be a criminal anymore but he still knows how to survive. Don't you get it? He's been deceiving you" the copy said.  

"Liar!!!" Nami yelled. "Oh come on you know I'm telling the truth. He's acting like he loves you so you'll help him survive fights" the copy said. "Shut up!!!" Nami yelled as she covered her ears. "You know what I'm saying in true. And deep down you agree with me" the copy said. "No I don't" Nami said. 

"Why would Hiei want someone like you? You were made in a lab, your half angel and half devil, and you have such an attitude. Hiei only tolerates you cause of your looks. If he finds a more powerful girl he'll screw you then throw you out like trash" the copy said. "No he won't" Nami said. "How can you be sure? Hiei's pretty good at hiding things" the copy said. Nami went silent. 

"Now you see the light. Hiei has never, and will never love you. So to stop him from hurting you, you'll have to kill him. Do it now, or he'll just leave you alone again" the copy said. "Are you done?" Nami asked. The copy blinked. "Cause that's the biggest bull I've ever heard" Nami said. "I'm telling you the truth. Hiei doesn't care!!!" the copy yelled. "On the slim possibility your really telling the truth, it wouldn't matter. I love that fire demon and nothing you say can change that" Nami said. The copy roared and charged. As it neared it grew fangs and claws. Nami smirked and in a flash cut it to pieces. "What a bitch" she said. 

She saw some light from the corner of her eye. She turned to it and saw a doorway. "Speaking of Hiei, I should get back to him" she said before walking through it. She soon found herself back outside. She saw the Flame Spirit charge at Hiei and sent a blast at it. The blast hit but did no damage. 

Nami appeared beside Hiei. "Glad to have you back" Hiei said. "I got a plan" Nami said. "Let's here it" Hiei replied. Nami whispered something to him. 

Muraku's battle with the Dark Paladin was still raging. Muraku stopped a horizontal swing from the knight and pushed it back. The knight thrust its sword forward but Muraku parried it and swung his sword at it. The Luna Edge bounced off the paladin's armor. "My sword is useless against it" Muraku mumbled as it attacked. 

Yusuke fired another blast at Ace but the card master had used a spell card to create a shield that blocked every blast. "Your persistence is starting to bug, I summon Deepest Fear" a shapeless shadow rose from the card. "Deepest Fear? What can that thing do to me?" Yusuke said. The shadow started to take that shape of something. Yusuke gasped as the shadow turned into…

"Keiko?" Yusuke said. "Don't talk to me like that Yusuke Urameshi" Keiko replied. "How did you get here?" Yusuke asked. "You left me at the movies again" she said angrily. "Hey it's not my fault" Yusuke said. Keiko slapped him. "You're the biggest jerk I know. I don't know why I kissed you when you were dead" she said as she slapped him again. "Keiko, calm down" Yusuke said as he tried to block the slaps. "Why should I? I save your life and what do I get in return? More unfinished dates, dinners alone, having to worry sick about you, and having to hang out with your friends" Keiko said. "Hey your not Keiko" Yusuke said. "Of coarse I am" Keiko replied. "No way, the real Keiko loves hanging out with my friends. You're just a cheap copy. Keiko looks a heck of a lot better than you" Yusuke said. Keiko turned back into the shadow and it lopped itself around Yusuke. "Can't breath" Yusuke said as he struggled to get out. 

Suddenly Muraku appeared in front of him. With one swing he sliced through the shadow and freed Yusuke. "Thanks" Yusuke said as the shadow disintegrated. "Just shut up and blast that thing" Muraku said pointing at the Dark Paladin. "Right" Yusuke said as he fisted his hand. "SHOTGUN" his attack blew hole after hole through the knight until it exploded. "Piece of cake" Yusuke said. 

Hiei and Nami jumped in opposite directions as the Flame Spirit charged. They appeared at opposite sides of it and held their hands out. A barrier formed around the spirit. Naturally it tried to fight out. "Keep it up Hiei" Nami said as she added more energy to the barrier. Hiei increased the amount of energy he was giving as well. Just as Nami predicted, the Flame Spirit's attempts to get out caused the oxygen in the barrier to run out. The spirit slowly disappeared into nothing. Hiei and Nami relaxed and looked at each other. "We're an unbeatable team" Nami said as she winked at Hiei. He smirked and turned to Ace. 

"That's it!!! No more Mr. Nice Guy!!! I summon, the Great Devil!!!" the card erupted with power and a pillar of black fire rose from it. When the pillar died down a massive thirty story high devil with black skin, red eyes, horns, claws, and a tail stood in its place. "Destroy them" Ace said. The devil roared and lifted its foot. "Move!!!" Muraku said as he and Yusuke jumped out of the way of the foot. Hiei and Nami leaped into the air to attack the devil. It saw them and swatted them out of the sky like flies. They both crashed into a tree. 

"SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke's attack didn't do a thing. The devil looked at him and thrust its fist at him. Yusuke ran out of the way of the fist. As the devil pulled its fist back a crater was left where the fist once was. 

"BLACK FLASH" Muraku's attack hit the devil's back and a huge explosion ripped through the area. When the dust settled the devil stood unfazed. It slowly turned to him and growled. "GRAND INFERNO" Nami's fie attack hit the side of the devil's face. "SHOTGUN" Yusuke attacked the devil's chest. The devil threw its head back and let out a loud roar. The resulting shockwaves blew the three back. 

It turned to Nami and started to stomp toward her. Hiei appeared in front of her. "My turn" he said as the bandage on his arm burned off. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" the dragon flew right at the devil's head. The devil opened its mouth and swallowed the attack. "No…way" Hiei said. The devil smirked and opened its mouth again. A beam of black flames shot out of its mouth and flew toward Hiei. 

"Oh no you don't" Yusuke said as he ran in front of Hiei. His hands started to glow as the flames got closer. "SPIRIT WAVE" his attack collided with the flames and stopped them from coming any closer but Yusuke was having trouble keeping the flames back. "Nami, we have to transfer our power to Yusuke" Hiei said. Nami nodded and they each placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Their combined powers managed to buy them some time but the devil's attack would eventually break through.   

Muraku appeared high in the air behind the devil. A familiar purple energy orb surrounded his left fist. "Say goodbye to your Great Devil, SOUL BREAKER" he thrust his hand forward and the blade extended toward the devil. It pierced its back and immediately the devil's attack stopped. Muraku smirked and retracted the blade. The devil fell to the ground as its color shattered to pieces and the body turned gray. 

Muraku disappeared and reappeared in front of Ace. Ace took a step back and tried to grab on of his cards. "Oh no you don't" Muraku said as he raised his sword. He brought it down and slashed Ace's right shoulder. Ace screamed in pain and dropped his cards. "Now to finish you off" Muraku said as he thrust his sword forward. Before it made contact Ace disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Coward" Muraku said as he sheathed his sword. 

The others ran toward the cards and started to search through them. "There has to be a card that can fix Riku" Yusuke said as he tossed another aside. Muraku watched as they went through card after card. "Damit where is it?" Hiei said. Muraku realized he was standing on one of the cards. He bent down and picked it up. "Well what do we have here?" Muraku said as he looked at the card. "What is it?" Nami asked. Muraku smirked and showed them the card. "A despell card" Muraku said. "That's perfect" Nami said as he snatched it from him. He chose to let it slip and turned around. 

"Riku better be back to normal next time I see him. Or there'll be hell to pay" Muraku sad before wind morphing. "Let's get back to the temple" Yusuke said. 

At the Temple 

Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for the four to return. Maya, Crystal, and Yukina were playing with Riku on the couch, Kuwabara was watching them (Well Crystal actually) from a nearby chair, Keiko was pacing behind the couch, Hitomi was in the kitchen doing mom stuff, and Botan was seated on Kurama's lap next to the window. 

"What's taking them so long?" Keiko said. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure they're fine" Botan said. "But they're with Muraku, what if he decides to turn on them?" Keiko said. "I wouldn't worry about that. I don't think Muraku would do something so underhanded. It's not his style" Kurama said. 

The door flew open and Yusuke, Nami, and Hiei came running in. "We got it!!!" Yusuke said as he held the card high. "Greasy is back, and Spike and Nami lady to" Riku said. "What'd you get?" Keiko asked. "A despell card" Yusuke replied. "Where's Muraku?" Yukina asked. "He left" Hiei said as he took a seat on the windowsill. Nami leaned on the wall next to him. 

"How do I use this thing?" Yusuke asked. "Add spirit energy until it starts glowing" Kurama said as he gentle lifted Riku. "Wait a sec" Botan said as she rushed to Kurama's side. She grabbed Riku and pulled him into a tight hug. "You're the cutest chibi I've ever met" she said before handing him back to Kurama. "I'm almost sorry to see him go" Crystal said. "I am to but we all want the old Riku back" Yukina said. Kurama nodded and placed Riku on the floor. 

"Okay Yusuke" he said. Yusuke nodded and channeled his energy into the card. After a few tense minutes it started to glow. "Hey Riku, catch" Yusuke said as he tossed it to Riku. Riku caught it and his body was surrounded buy a blinding light. The others were forced to shield their eyes. The light started to dim. "Ugh, my head" an all to familiar voice said. 

The others looked at him happily but it quickly turned into embarrassment. Riku was back to normal all right, but unfortunately his cloths hadn't grown with him. Luckily, what was left of his pants covered the important stuff. But Yukina and Keiko fainted, Botan had a nosebleed, and Maya, Crystal, and Hitomi were unaffected cause they were family. Riku was to dazed to notice his state of undress. "Where am I?" he said as he rubbed his head. "Welcome back bro" Maya said. "Maya? Mom? What are you doing here?" Riku asked. "Get dressed son" Hitomi said. 

Riku looked down at himself and blushed. He quickly scrambled to his feet and headed for his room. 

This whole time Nami had forced herself not to look but the temptation was too great. She caught one last glance of Riku before he disappeared into the hall. _Nice ass _she thought. 

Bad Nami. Well at least Riku's back to normal. And Muraku seems to be almost completely good if he would stop threatening people.  One more week till Thanksgiving Vacation yay!!! I'll be updating a lot sooner that week. 

Next chapter, Koenma has found his lucky pacifier and there's hell to pay. Review please.                     


	67. Koenma's Revenge

Chapter 67 

Koenma's Revenge

"Did I really do this?" Riku asked as he nailed a plank over a hole in the wall. "Actually Kuwabara did that when he lunged at you" Yusuke replied as he nailed another plank. They were fixing some of the damage Riku's little sugar rush caused to Genkai's house. Four days had passed since the battle with Ace and turning Riku back. Riku had no memory of what had happened during his transformation. Hitomi and Maya had returned to the pack two days ago.

Hiei and Nami watched from the trees. "I still can't believe that Muraku guy helped us. Isn't he supposed to hate Riku or something?" Maya asked. "Muraku considers Riku his rival. He wants to be the one who beats him in battle. I used to feel that way about Yusuke" Hiei replied. 

"I got us more nails" Kurama said as he walked toward them. "Why isn't Kuwabara helping?" Yusuke said with annoyance. "He's probably flirting with my sister" Riku replied. 

Yukina and Keiko were busy cleaning the plates used at lunch. Fixing Genkai's temple can work up an appetite. "Keiko, how do you think Kairi's doing?" Yukina asked. "I don't know, she's with Muraku so I would think she'd be miserable" Keiko replied. "She actually seemed happy last time she was here" Yukina said as she thought back to the day of the battle with the Night Shadow clan. She was worried about the priestess's safety around Muraku. They'd become swift friends during her visit and Yukina didn't want anything bad to happen to Kairi. 

Just then Botan came flying down on her oar. "Oh good your all here" she said as she landed. "What is it Botan?" Kurama asked. "Koenma wishes to see you all. Including Keiko, Yukina, and Keiko" Botan replied. "What's he want this time?" Yusuke asked. "I'm not sure but it sounded urgent" Botan said. "Probably something about the Demon King" Riku said. 

"He wants us back immediately" Botan said. "I'll get Keiko and Yukina" Yusuke said walking into the temple. "I'll call Crystal" Riku said. He threw his head back and howled. In a few minutes Crystal came running onto the scene. "What is it bro?" she asked. "Koenma wants us. Where's Kuwabara?" Riku asked. "Whoops, I must have left him behind" she said sheepishly. "Crystal where are you?" Kuwabara yelled from the forest. "Over here Kazuma" Crystal called back. A minute later Kuwabara ran out of the forest. "Why'd *pant* you leave *pant* me back *pant* there?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry, but I sometimes forget how mush faster than you I am" Crystal replied. 

Yusuke came out of the house with Keiko and Yukina behind him. "Why does Koenma want to see us as well?" Yukina asked. "I'm not sure, he just said come get you all" Botan said. "Well then where are the shrimps?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Right here moron" Hiei said from behind him with Nami at his side. "Don't scare me like that!!!" Kuwabara said angrily. "I wasn't even trying to scare you. It just happens" Hiei replied. "Why you" Kuwabara said as he threw a punch at Hiei. Hiei as usual dodged it and Kuwabara landed face first on the ground. "Now children, you can have your little fight later. The toddler calls" Yusuke said.

Hiei nodded and they all headed for the nearest portal. 

Later, in Spirit World

"This isn't Koenma's office" Yusuke said as he looked at the door in front of them. "This room is where Koenma has his most important meetings" Botan said. "Funny, the only people I see him bring in there are ferry girls" Hiei said. Everyone cringed at the thought. When Botan recovered she knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" Koenma said from the other end. "It's Botan sir, I've brought everyone as you wished" she replied. The door opened by itself. Everyone gulped and walked in. 

The room was dimly lit with eight seats lined in front of them. Two more were closer to the window Koenma was staring out of in his teenage form. "You called for us?" Yusuke said. "Sit down everyone. Yusuke, Riku you take to two up front" Koenma replied not turning back to them. Everyone nervously took a seat. 

Koenma remained silent before finally speaking. "Your all probably wondering why I called you here" he said. Everyone remained silent. Koenma reached into his pocket (That outfit has to have a pocket somewhere) and pulled something out. He turned to them. "This arrived in the mail this morning" he said as he opened his hand to reveal his lucky pacifier. 

"Is that what this is all about?!" Yusuke said. "Sit down Yusuke" Koenma said slowly. Yusuke was freaked out so he obeyed for once. "I don't think you realize how important this is to me" Koenma said as he stroked the pacifier like it was a pet. Everyone tried to back away from him. 

"Hey it was the old geezer's idea" Yusuke said. "Quiet Yusuke!!!" Koenma said as flames shot out of the ground on both sides of him. "You broke the number one law in Spirit World and it's time you paid the consequences" Koenma said as the flames died down. 

Riku and Yusuke were officially scared at the moment. "I've spent the past few days thinking up the perfect punishment for you and I finally found it" Koenma said. "It's just a pacifier" Riku said. "SILENCE!!!" Koenma yelled as the flames shot out of the ground again. 

"Girls would you all please come forward" Koenma said. Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Nami, and Crystal slowly got up and walked to him. "Hold out your hands" Koenma said. They gulped and obeyed. They closed their eyes expecting something painful to happen. Instead they each felt something small and rectangular land in their palms. They opened their eyes and looked at what was given to them. "Credit cards?" they all said at the same time. 

"Not just any credit cards. These have no limit and no interest" Koenma said. The girls smiled while the boys looked nervously at each other. "But there's a catch" Koenma said. "What?" Nami asked. "These can only be used in one place" Koenma replied. "And what is that place?" Botan asked. "That place…is the Spirit World Mall" Koenma replied. 

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Riku said as he dropped to his knees. Kurama and Hiei both looked like they were about to die. "What's the big deal?" Yusuke said. "The Spirit World Mall is only the largest mall of all the worlds" Kurama said. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yusuke said as he joined Riku. 

"You girls go buy anything you want while the boys can carry it for you" Koenma said. "Why am I getting punished? I didn't steal your pacifier" Kuwabara said. Hiei and Kurama nodded in agreement. "You three are getting punished cause you never took the time to look for my precious pacifier" Koenma said as more flames shot out of the ground. 

"Koenma" Riku said. "You're not getting out of this and that's final" Koenma said. "But" Riku said. "No buts Riku. Girls take your boyfriends and go shopping" Koenma said. The girls happily nodded and dragged each of their boyfriends out by the collar. They were still to shocked to move.  

Koenma smirked as he placed his pacifier back in his lips. "That'll teach them" he said. He then smelled smoke from close by. He looked down and saw that his red sash had caught on fire. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed. "I tried to wan him" Riku said as Yukina dragged him behind her. 

At the mall

"This place is huge" Yusuke said as he looked at the mall in front of him. "It's a dream come true" Keiko said. "I know" Botan said. The guys gulped. "Well come on" Crystal said. The girls walked in. The boys waited a few seconds before following.

"Where should we go first?" Botan said. "How bout there?" Keiko said pointing to the nearest cloths store. "Let's go" Botan said as they headed for it. Riku, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara groaned before following. 

Hiei and Nami stayed behind. "Aren't you going with them?" Hiei asked. "I wouldn't be caught dead in outfits like those" Nami said. "Then can we go home?" Hiei asked. "No way. I could use a few more leather threads" she said as she rubbed her chin. This got Hiei's attention. She was already wearing her usual leather tank top, short, and boots. It was too hot to wear her jacket. "And I do need some more swim suits" she added. Hiei's lips curved into a smirk. "Let's get going" Nami said as she grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him with her. 

A little while later 

"That place was great" Keiko said as she walked out. Yukina and Crystal nodded in agreement. "Come on boys, we have a lot more shopping to do" Botan said. The boys came walking out with mountains of bags in their hands and struggling to stay standing.

"A lot more?" Yusuke said from behind his pile. "Oh man" Riku said as he struggled to stay standing. "To…heavy" Kuwabara said. 

"Still a weakling I see" a voice said. The guys carefully looked at the source. Standing in front of them was a few members of the Night Shadow clan. The group consisted of Shade, Serena, Azeri, Naien, Javik, Draco, and Lita. Shade was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt. Serena was wearing a lavender skirt and white high heals. Azeri was wearing red shoes, a pair of jeans, and a black shirt with the words 'To Hot For You' written in flames. Naien was wearing a black jacket, black jeans, and a purple long-sleeved shirt. Javik was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a sliver chain around his neck. Draco and Lita were in the same outfits they wore last time we saw them. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite ninja clan" Riku said as he adjusted the position of the bags he was holding. "What'd you call me!!!" Kuwabara said. "I called you a weakling" Draco said coolly. "Take it back" Kuwabara growled. "Or else what, you'll kill me with your ugly looks?" Draco said. Lita elbowed him. "That's enough Draco" she said. "Aw but I was starting to have fun" Draco said. "Want me to pound your face into the ground" Kuwabara said. "You couldn't beat me at anything, especially fighting" Draco replied. "Oh yea" Kuwabara said as he looked around. He smirked when he saw a video game store. "You and me, Super Smash Bros Melee, right now" he said. "Your on" Draco said before the two took off toward the store. 

Lita sighed as she rubbed her now aching head. "I swear that's his only weakness" she said. "So what are you guys doing here?" Botan asked. "What else, we're shopping" Naien said. "Where are Hiei and Nami?" Javik asked. "No idea" Keiko replied. "Just how many stores have you guys been to?" Shade asked as he looked at the bags the guys were struggling to hold. "Just one" Yukina said. "I feel sorry for you guys" he said. 

They heard Lita gasp. "What is it?" Shade asked. "Isn't that Amai?" Lita said pointing to a store with the most expensive dresses in it. Sure enough Amai was inside wearing a sparkling green dress. "And there Demonus" Azeri said looking at the devil. He was wearing a black leather muscle shirt, baggy black pants with a bunch of straps and buckles along each leg, and black tennis shoes. His waist length silver hair was tied back in its usual ponytail. 

"What do you think?" Amai said as she spun around in her new dress. "I think I've fallen in love all over again" Demonus said. He was to busy admiring his mate to notice who was watching him. "So why exactly have you decided to get this for me?" she asked. "Well for one thing you look gorgeous in it and I must attend a ball in Spirit World so we'll both have to look our best" he said. Amai nodded and went back to the changing room to get back into her usual outfit. 

"She's so lucky having a guy that can by her dresses like that" Botan said. The other girls nodded in agreement. "NO!!!" Kuwabara yelled from the video game store. "I win, I win, I win" Draco said. "How could I lose to that yellow rat" Kuwabara said. "Never underestimate the power of pikachu (I can't believe I just typed that)" Draco said. 

Demonus and Amai were walking out of the store when Kuwabara yelled. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere" Demonus said as he looked at the source. "Well if it isn't the Devil Wolf and friends. And the traitors are with them" Demonus said. The guys dropped the bags so they could confront the demon prince. "What do you want?" Yusuke asked. "I must congratulate you on your victory over Ace. His reaction was priceless" Demonus said. 

Flashback

Ace walked through the halls of the palace clutching his now bandaged arm. "How dare he slash me like that" he said. "Well what'd you expect him to do? Stand around and let you kill him?" Demonus said. "Watch your tongue prince" Ace replied. "My, aren't we angry" Demonus replied coolly. "I'll show you" Ace said as he reached for his cards only to remember Muraku had destroyed them. "I'd get more of those if I were you" Demonus said as he left. 

Ace was angry with Demonus but more so with Muraku. "I'll make him pay for doing this to me. But what card can I use against him?" he said. That's when he felt it, something in his pocket. "What's this?" he said as he reached in and pulled a card out. He started to chuckle. "I almost forgot I had this card. Next time we meet Muraku, I'll make you pay" he said a she walked off. 

A raven took off from its perch on a nearby window. 

End Flashback

"He's pretty angry with that Muraku guy. I'd warn him if I were you" Demonus said. "Since when did you care?" Yusuke asked. "Who said I did? You're my enemy" Demonus replied. Yusuke started to gather energy in his hand. Demonus smirked as a black glow surrounded his body. "Go ahead" he said. Yusuke growled but stopped when Keiko gently placed her hand on his shoulder. The look in her eyes was begging him not to attack. Yusuke took a deep breath and calmed down. "Come on Amai, we have more pressing matters to attend to" Demonus said as he turned and walked off. Amai hurried to catch up. As he walked off, Botan and Keiko stuck their tongues out at him. 

"What an ass" Azeri said. "We'd best be on our way" Shade said. "Come on Draco" Lita called to her boyfriend. Draco ran up to them. "Until next time" Shade said as the clan walked off. 

"Where shall we go next?" Crystal asked. The girls started thinking while the boys picked the bags back up. 

With Hiei and Nami

"I kind of like this one" Nami said as she looked at herself in a mirror. She was wearing a black bikini. "How do I look Hiei?" she asked as she turned to him. "Are there more choices?" he asked. Nami smirked and headed back to the changing rooms. 

Hiei closed his eyes as he waited. He'd spent a lot of time glaring at any guy who gave Nami a very friendly look. He smirked when he thought about how lucky he was. He never thought he'd ever be in love but Nami was everything he could want in a girl. She was a terrific fighter, stood up for herself, never showed fear, and understood what it was like to be an outcast like him. It was an added bonus she had the body of a Playboy cover girl though that wasn't the most important factor to Hiei. 

"Hey Hiei?" Nami asked. He looked back up at her. She was now in an indigo bikini. "What is it?" Hiei asked. "I need your honest opinion. Should I maybe show a little crack?" Nami said as she pulled the bottom down slightly. Hiei blushed a little. "Why are you asking me?" he said nervously. "Is the mighty Hiei blushing?" Nami said. Hiei didn't reply. "Well if you won't tell me then maybe I should ask another guy" Nami said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Hiei growled. No one admires Nami except him. "I say you show a little" he replied. Nami smiled before walking back in. _It's fun to do that to him. He's cute when he's blushing _Nami thought. 

With the others

"No…more" Riku said as he struggled with a larger pile of bags. "Just one more store" Yukina said. "You girls have enough dresses, shirts, shoes, and purses. What else do you need?" Yusuke asked. "We're going there next" Crystal said pointing to a store called 'Forbidden Wear.' "What is that place?" Yusuke asked. "It's the demon version of *gulp* Victoria Secret" Kurama said. Yusuke dropped the bags he was holding. "No way am I going in there" he said. "Oh yes you are" Keiko said as she grabbed Yusuke's ear and pulled him inside. 

"What ever you do don't go to the left side of the store" Kurama said. "Why not?" Kuwabara asked. "Cause that section's for beast demons" Riku said. They followed the girls inside. 

"I love this one" Botan said holding a lacey blue bra. "I prefer this one" Keiko said a holding a black one. "I kind of like this one" Yukina said holing a red one (drool). "What do you guys think?" Crystal asked as they looked at their boyfriends. The guys were looking at the ground with deep blushes on their faces. "Do we have to answer that?" Riku asked. Kuwabara was drooling at the thought of Crystal in some of the outfits in the store. 

The girls shrugged and went to the panties section. "Riku which one should I get?" Yukina asked. "Well uh…" Riku said as he thought of what to say. He could picture Hiei sending his dragon at him when he found out Riku had picked which underwear Yukina would look good in. "Yukina, can you come help me with this thing" Crystal said from the changing rooms. Yukina hurried to the half wolf. Riku sighed in relief. "Koenma is a genius with these punishments" Yusuke said. "I'd hate to see what Nami's making Hiei do" Riku said. 

With Hiei and Nami

The two demons were sitting in the food court enjoying some sweetsnow Nami bought. "You know Hiei, this is the closest thing to a date we've been on in a while" Nami said. "Well I hate being around all those humans" Hiei replied. "So then where do you want to go next?" Nami asked. Hiei thought about it until his eyes came upon a movie poster. "The Texas Chain Saw Massacre sound good to you?" he asked. "You read my mind" Nami said. They flitted toward the theater.

Somewhere in the human world 

Hundreds of ravens filled the trees around an old church. The walls were starting to crumble and many of the stained-glass windows were cracked. At one end of the church the mysterious warrior with the big sword stood in front of a cross. The eye on his sword was open and glowing with a pale blue light. The warrior's eyes were also glowing the same way. He smirked as the eye on the sword closed.

"So Ace finally found the card. The master's plan has begun just as he said it would. Now to set the stage" he said before spreading his wings and taking to the air. The ravens followed him toward the horizon.   

Who is that guy? What does he mean set the stage? Did Koenma put the fire out? To many questions. Since this week's a vacation I should have the next chapter up on Tuesday. If not then it'll definitely be up on Wednesday.  

Next chapter, Rogato, Murakai, and Damien set out on a little quest back in Colorado. Review please.                     


	68. Quest

For those of you who have forgotten, Murakai's voice is the same as Inuyasha's and Damien's is the same as Kouga's from the show Inuyasha. Rogato's voice has change over time so it now sounds like Kai's from Beyblade only slightly deeper.     

Chapter 68

Quest 

It was a sunny day in Colorado where the Night Wind pack was enjoying peace after the war with the Dark Moon pack. Well almost everyone. "Why does Lila make me do this every morning?" Rogato said as he push the stroller his daughter was in around the village. Sakura made cute baby noises. "You try arguing with your mom. If I don't do this, I'm stuck on the couch" Rogato said. He hadn't changed at all in appearance. He was in his usual outfit except he wasn't wearing his sleeveless trench coat.   

Murakai watched the whole conversation from a tree. His waist length black hair was in a sleek ponytail. He was wearing a black t-shirt and orange, black, and yellow camouflage pants. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He thought about what a pup with Maya might be like. He was planning on asking her to be his mate on Christmas. Boy would she be surprised. 

"I see Lila still has complete control of him" Damien said from out of nowhere. It startled Murakai and he fell off the tree. "You okay?" Damien said from the branch. "Don't sneak up on me like that" Murakai said. "The wind was blowing in your direction. I figured you'd pick up my scent" Damien replied as he made himself comfortable on the spot Murakai was sitting on. He was wearing a green gi with a blue belt around his waist and blue wristbands. On his feet was a pair of black boots.  

Rogato had heard the commotion and hurried over to them. "I've been looking for you two" he said. "What's up?" Damien asked as he jumped down from the tree. "Well you both know Lila's birthday is tomorrow right?" Rogato asked. The two nodded. "I've decided to get her a flame rose" Rogato replied. "Are you crazy?!" Damien said. "You know those only grow on that mountain the golems guard" Murakai said. "But the prize for getting through is worth it. Besides, Sakura agrees with me. Don't you?" he said to his daughter. She was asleep.

The flame rose wasn't really made of fire. It was a rose that with orange, red, and yellow petals giving it a fiery look. They only grew on a mountain not to far from the Night Wind pack's village. The only problem was an army of stone golems guarded it and everyone who's tried to get a rose has either been forced back or killed.

"Are you guys gonna help me or not?" Rogato asked. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble. So I'll go" Damien said. "Count me in" said Murakai. "You know your father won't approve" Damien said. "What dad don't know, won't hurt him" Rogato replied. The other two sighed. "Meet me after lunch" Rogato said before walking off with his daughter. "I know I'm gonna regret this" Damien said before jumping back in the tree. Murakai glared at him before going off to find another tree. 

After lunch

Rogato was almost at the door with katana in hand. "Where are you going?" Lila asked with Sakura in her arms. "I've got something to take care of" Rogato replied. "And what's that?" Lila asked. She knew her mate had a tendency to run off and fool around. "My dad asked me to go scouting for food. You know the elk are starting to migrate" Rogato said. "All right, just be careful" Lila said. "I will. Love ya" he said as he ran out the door. Lila sighed and went to the kitchen.  

Rogato ran through the village and found his friends waiting outside the wall. Murakai had his spear in his right hand and a dozen more strapped to his back. Damien had his Ivy Whip hidden somewhere on him. "What took you?" Murakai asked. "Lila wanted to start another round of twenty questions" Rogato replied. "Well let's get this over with" Murakai said as he stared to walk off. 

"Where do you think you three are going?" a voice said causing the three the jump a foot in the air. They turned around and saw Mokudo with both arms crossed over his chest. "Hey Mokudo" Rogato said nervously. He'd lost count of how many times Mokudo had ruined some of his scams. Mokudo was over 800 years old making him the oldest in the pack. He was very wise and seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to the pack leader's children. 

"We were just going out on a scouting mission dad assigned" Rogato said. "I've been with your father all morning" Mokudo replied. "Really, then uh…run for it!!!" Rogato said before bolting off. Murakai and Damien looked at each other before following. Mokudo sighed and walked back inside. He learned a while ago not to waist energy chasing those three. Though it used to be four with Riku around. _Thing's sure are different without him _he thought. 

"Is he behind us?" "Rogato asked. "I'm not looking. Damien you do it" Murakai said. Damien looked back really quickly. "Doesn't look like it" he said. "Alright then, we'll keep running for five minutes" Rogato said. 

After five minutes they skidded to a halt. "Looks' like *pant* we're in *pant* the clear" Rogato said as he tried to catch his breath. "How far are we from the mountain?" Damien asked. "I'm not sure but I think there's a coyote village nearby. They might know" Rogato said. "Works for me" Murakai said. The two wolves started to sniff around. "Got it, follow me" Murakai said before running off. "Wait up" Rogato said as he and Damien ran after him. 

They arrived at the village only to find it burning. The bodies of coyote demons littered the ground. "What happened here?" Murakai said. "Check for survivors" Rogato said as he headed into the village. After ten minutes they met up. "Nothing" Murakai said. "The survivors probably fled" Damien said. "Then how are we supposed to know what happened?" Murakai asked. 

"Damien go ask one of the trees" Rogato said. Damien nodded and ran to a nearby oak. Being a kitsune gave him the ability to actually talk to plants. He placed his hand on the trunk and closed his eyes. "So what's it saying?" Murakai asked. "There were fifty of them, all wolf demons. They attacked during the night" Damien said. "Who were they?" Rogato asked. "They bore the black moon tattoo" Damien replied. "The Dark Moon pack. When will they learn they're beaten" Rogato said. "They headed east" Damien said before taking his hand off. "Guys let's forget about the rose for now. We got bigger things to worry about" Rogato said. The other two nodded and the three took off towards the east. 

"I picked up their scent" Rogato said. "Me to" Murakai said. "Stop you two" Damien said. Rogato and Murakai skidded to a halt. "What is it?" Rogato asked. "The trees are trying to tell me something" Damien said. He listened to the rustle the leaves made as the wind blew through them. This was another way the trees speak to him. "There's a camp up ahead. Two hundred demons maybe more" Damien said. "Great they must be planning an attack on the village" Murakai said. "We should head back and tell everyone" Damien said. 

"Wait a sec" Rogato said. "What is it?" Damien asked. "Their camp's at the base of the mountain we're heading for right?" Rogato said. Damien nodded. "I got a plan" Rogato said smirking. 

A few minutes later 

The Dark Moon pack was busy arming for another attack. "I'm getting sick of this" one of them said. "All we've had to eat is bread and rotten meat" another said. "Quit your gripping, as soon as we defeat those Night Wind weaklings we'll have all the food we need" the leader said. "And women" another said with a smirk. 

On the outskirts two guards watched the forest carefully. They didn't notice the seeds being tossed around them. Damien smirked from his hiding spot. He'd been sneaking around the entire camp planting seeds under each set of guards. His hair color and outfit allowed him to blend well with the surrounding plants. "That's the last set off guards" he said quietly. He made a bird noise to signal his task was done. 

"Let's give em hell" Rogato said as he gathered energy in his hand. The two wolves leaped out of the forest. "INTRUDERS" a guard yelled. Suddenly vines sprouted up from the ground and squeezed the life out of all the guards. "HOWLING CYCLONE" Rogato's tornado attack blew a few tents away and killed seven enemies. 

"Get them!!!" the enemy leader yelled. The entire camp charged at the two. Murakai ducked a swing from one and thrust his spear through him. He jumped into the air while pulling his spear out of the body to avoid another. He flipped and threw it at one. The spear hit the enemy demon right on the forehead and exited out the other end. 

He pulled another spear from his behind his back and blocked a swing. He kicked back a demon that attacked from behind and swung his spear so the blunt end collided with the chin of the one he was blocking. He then thrust his spear into the one who tried to attack from behind. 

Rogato pushed one away from him and spun around to block another swing. He slashed the demon with his left claws and spun around to slice the other across the hip. He leaped out of the crowd and landed just outside the mass of enemies. They roared and charged him. Murakai appeared in front of Rogato and thrust his spear into the ground. A blast ripped through the ground as it headed for the enemies. It blasted a dozen into ashes. 

The two looked to the side and saw the leader charging them. He was stopped when something green wrapped around his neck. As he struggled to get free the green thing tightened its grip until his head was sliced clean off. It pulled back into Damien's hand. "Playtime's over, we have to finish this" he said. Rogato and Murakai nodded and the three ran toward the mountain. "Don't let them escape!!!" an enemy yelled as the Dark Moon pack chased after them. As they ran Murakai threw spear after spear to kill the ones that were gaining. He continued until he was down to his last three. _We might need these _he thought. 

The three were now starting up the mountain. "Now would be a good time" Rogato said. Damien nodded and pulled three leaves from his gi. He handed two of them to Rogato and Murakai. They all placed the leaves on their heads and with a snap of Damien's fingers, disappeared. "My illusion will make us invisible but they can still track us" Damien said. "We don't have to worry about them" Rogato said as they continued running. 

The enemy troops were running at top speed to catch them. Suddenly a stone hand shot out of the ground and grabbed one of them. He screamed before being crushed. The rest of the body followed the hand and soon a stone giant rose from the ground. "A golem!!!" one of the troops yelled. Before they could run away more golems rose from the ground behind them blocking their escape routs. The golems roared before attacking. 

"Look's like we've killed two birds with one stone" Rogato said as he admired the flame rose in his hand. "Let's head home" Murakai said. They nodded and started down the opposite side of the mountain.  

An hour later

"Rogato" Kovu said standing in the entrance. "Hey dad" Rogato said nervously. "Mokudo told me you ran off again" Kovu replied. "Well I had a good reason" Rogato said. "And what was that?" Kovu asked. "This" Rogato said pulling the flame rose out. "How'd you get that?" Kovu said. "I'll tell you tomorrow dad" Rogato said before running into the village. 

He arrived at his house and walked in. "Lila" he called out. Lila came out from the nursery. "Not so loudly, Sakura's asleep" Lila said. "Sorry" Rogato said sheepishly. "What are you hiding?" Lila asked. "I'm not hiding anything" Rogato replied. "I know your hiding something" Lila said. 

Rogato sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll show you" he said. He walked closer to her. "I know your birthday's not till tomorrow but I guess you deserve this now" he said pulling the rose out. Lila gasped. "Is that what I think it its?" she said. Rogato smirked and handed it to her. "You don't know how many golems I had to fight through to get it" he said. That was partly true. On the way down he, Damien, and Murakai had to fight a few golems but most of them were busy slaughtering the Dark Moon pack. 

"You didn't have to put yourself in such danger" Lila said. "Anything for my mate" Rogato said as he slipped his arms around her waist. "I love you Rogato" Lila said before kissing him. 

Murakai and Damien watched from a window. "Oh sure he forgot to mention we had to risk our necks to" Murakai said. "Relax wolf boy. He'll tell her eventually" Damien said. Murakai sighed in frustration. "Well I'd better tell Mokudo about what's left of the Dark Moon pack's been up to" Damien said before walking off. 

Murakai stayed a few seconds before he smelled something. "I need a bath" he said. He stood up and ran out of the village. He had a secret spring not to far from the village. He always went there when he wanted to be alone. 

As he ran he noticed something strange and stopped. The trees were filled with black birds. "What are all these ravens doing here? There not supposed to be around here at this time of the year" he said as he looked around. He sensed something behind him and turned around. The last thing he saw was a flash. 

A few minutes later Rogato started looking for him. "Damn Maya, why can't she go look for him herself. He's her boyfriend" Rogato said angrily. His sister had walked in on him and Lila and demanded he find Murakai. "Probably at that spring of his" he said as he walked. 

He stopped when he smelled something. "Blood, and lots of it" he mumbled before heading for the scent. His eyes widened at the scene he found. Murakai was lying in a pool of his own blood. He'd been cut in half from the left shoulder down to his right hip. Rogato dropped to his knees as he struggled to breath. "M-Mura-kai" he said. As tears gather in his eyes he threw his head back and let out a howl. 

"That sounded like Rogato" Damien said. "I recognize that type of howl. Get a stretcher" Kovu ordered. A couple of other wolf demons bowed and went to retrieve a stretcher. "Come on" Kovu said as he Damien, and Mokudo ran toward Rogato's howls. The two with the stretcher followed.

"Rogato wha…" Damien stopped talking when he saw Murakai. Kovu growled. "I never expected this" Mokudo said as he walked to Murakai's side. "Looks like he never knew what hit him" he said. Rogato stopped trying to hold back his tears and let them run down his cheeks. "Load him onto the stretcher. And be careful" Kovu said. The other two wolf demons recovered from their shock and did as they were told. 

Kovu walked to Rogato and kneeled in front of him. "You know what you have to do" he said. "Why can't Damien do it?" Rogato asked as more tears fell. "Because you found the body, now go" Kovu said. Rogato nodded and with Damien's help got to his feet. "Mokudo, you and I will search for any clues on who did this" Kovu said. Mokudo nodded. 

Rogato and Damien made their way back to the village and found most of the pack at the entrance. "What's happened?" Maya asked as she ran up to her brother. Rogato looked at her and threw his arms around her shoulders. She was surprised but gently slide her arms around him. After a few minutes Rogato found his voice. "It's Murakai" he said. Maya's eyes widened. "What happened to him?" she asked. "I'm sorry" was all Rogato could say. "No…not Murakai it can't be" Maya said. But right then the stretcher arrived. A blanket was covering the body. 

Maya saw it. "Murakai!!!" she cried as she tried to run to the stretcher. Rogato held her back. "You don't want to see" Rogato said as he held his now crying sister. "I loved him. I was supposed to be his mate" she cried. "I'm sorry sis" Rogato said. 

"Find anything?" Kovu asked. He was doing his best to keep his anger under control. Murakai was a close friend to his family and was on the verge of becoming his son-in-law. "Only these" Mokudo said. In his hand were a black feather and an envelope. Kovu took the envelope and looked at what was written on it. The words '_Devil Wolf_''were written on it. "Call Riku" Kovu said.

You all probably know who did it. The next chapter will be up either Thursday or Friday. 

Next chapter, Riku and friends head for the pack to find out what happened. Review please.          


	69. Invitation

Chapter 69

Invitation

"Come off already" Riku said as he scrubbed his arm in the shower. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed. "I said get off" he said, as he scrubbed some more. 

"He's still in there, isn't he?" Botan asked Yukina, who was standing in front of the bathroom door listening to Riku. "I don't blame him. I can still smell it" Yusuke said. If you're all wondering what's going on there's a simple answer. Koenma had more punishments for Riku and Yusuke after the shopping. The worst was when he made them clean the septic tanks of Spirit Detective Headquarters. Let's just say those two now know what ogres eat at work. 

After ten more minutes Riku opened the door and walked out in nothing but a towel. His long black hair clung to his shoulders and back. "You okay Riku?" Yukina asked. "The smell's almost gone" Riku replied before walking into his room. He came out wearing his usual outfit minus the trench coat. 

Out side Nami watched from a tree in a new pair of black leather shorts, a tank top, and boots. _I almost feel sorry for them. But if they hadn't gotten punished, I wouldn't have had my date with Hiei _she thought. As if on cue Hiei appeared in front of her. "Is the wolf still at it?" he asked. "Why don't you just call him Riku? After all he'll probably be your brother some day real soon" Nami said. "I'm not letting that happen" Hiei replied. "Aw come on Hiei, you know Riku's gonna ask her eventually" Nami replied. "I tolerate him making out with her. I won't let anyone do anything more with her. Not even him" Hiei replied. 

Nami hit his head. "What was that for?" Hiei asked rubbing his head. "Your to stubborn for your own good Hiei. If Yukina says yes then there's no stopping her" Nami said. "Hn" Hiei replied. "Oh I get it" Nami said. "Get what?" Hiei asked. "You just don't want those little Rikus and Yukinas calling you Uncle Hiei" Nami said snickering. Hiei growled. "I have to admit that does sound funny" Nami said. "No it doesn't, Aunt Nami" Hiei replied smirking. 

Nami's eyes widened. "A-Aunt Nami?" she said. Hiei snickered. "Wait, for me to be related to them then you and me would have to…" she trailed off. Hiei gave her a peck on the cheek before flitting off. Nami sat in place with a deep blush on her cheeks. _Was Hiei actually implying that we…_ Her thoughts were cut off when the branch she was sitting on fell off the tree. 

She looked up from her place on the ground and saw a sword had sliced through the branch. "HIEI!!!" she yelled before flitting after him. 

"Was that Nami?" Yukina said. "Hiei must have played one of his jokes on her" Kurama said. "It's cute how those two play pranks on each other even thought they're together" Botan said. 

Riku sighed as he let Yukina rest her head on his shoulder. He was just starting to get comfortable when the phone rang. "I got it" Crystal said from the kitchen. She picked up the phone and brought up to her ear. "Hello, Genkai's residence" she said. "It's me Crystal" Rogato replied. "Hey bro, what's up?" she asked. There was no reply. Crystal had a bad feeling. "Rogato, what's wrong?" she asked. "Is Riku there?" he asked. "Yea" she replied. "Put him on" Rogato said. Now Crystal knew something was wrong. Rogato would have usually asked her to get Riku but what he just said was more of a command. "Alright, just wait sec" she said placing the phone down. 

She hurried to the living room. "Riku, phone" she said. "Just a sec" he said. He looked down at the koorime on his shoulder. "Sorry but I have to get up" he said. Yukina kissed him before getting off him. He smiled at her and went to the kitchen. "Who is it Crystal?" Riku asked. "It's Rogato and he doesn't sound to happy" she replied. 

Riku took the phone and held it to his ear. "Riku here" he said. "Bro something bad's happened" Rogato replied. "What?" Riku asked. "You might want to sit down" Rogato said. "What happened?" Riku said more urgently. "It's Murakai" Rogato replied. Riku froze. "Murakai?" he said slowly. "He's…he's…he's been" Rogato stuttered. "What's happened?!" Riku asked. There was a long silence. By now everyone was watching Riku from the kitchen entrance. "Rogato!!!" Riku said. "He's been killed" Rogato finally said. 

Riku felt the world around him stop. He stopped breathing and felt a chill go through him. He stood there like this for a few minutes before regaining his breath. "What…did you say?" he asked. "He's been killed Riku" Rogato said. Riku dropped the phone and fell to his knees. Yukina rushed to his side.

"Riku, what's wrong?" she asked. He looked her in the eyes before resting his head on her shoulder and crying. Yukina was surprised but gently stroked his back as he cried. Crystal slowly walked to the phone and picked it up. "Rogato, you there?" she asked. "Yea, how's Riku?" Rogato asked. "He's crying, what did you tell him?" she said. "I think it's best he tell you, bye" Rogato said before hanging up. 

Crystal looked back at her still crying brother. Kurama knew something was up. He closed his eyes and hoped Hiei would hear. 'Hiei, Hiei' he said telepathically. 'What is it fox, I'm busy at the moment' Hiei replied. A faint blush appeared on Kurama cheeks. 'I think you and Nami should get over here. Something's up' Kurama replied. 'Very well but it better be worth it, or you can kiss your precious hair goodbye' Hiei replied before closing the link. Kurama gulped. 

"Botan" Riku finally spoke. "Yes Riku?" she asked. "Tell Koenma to get that plane of his ready for a trip to the States" Riku replied. "Why?" Botan asked. "Just do it!!!" Riku replied. Botan left without another question. 

"Riku please tell me what's wrong" Yukina said. "He'd dead" Riku cried. "Who is?" Yukina asked. "Murakai" Riku replied. Everyone gasped. 

Hiei and Nami arrived at that moment. They were lucky no one notice how messed up their hair and cloths had become. "What's happened fox?" Hiei asked. "Looks like we're going to America" Kurama replied. 

Hours later

Riku was the first one out of the helicopter. His father and Damien were waiting. "Welcome back son" Kovu said. "Where is he?" Riku asked. "I'll show you later. We should help you and your friends settle in first" Kovu replied. A few other pack members picked up their bags and helped carry them to the house. 

"It's good to see you all again" Hitomi said with Kai in her arms. They all said their hellos and walked inside. Lila was sitting on the couch with Sakura in her arms. "Oh good your all here" she said. "What's wrong?" Keiko asked. "It's Maya, you know how close she and Murakai were" Lila replied. The girls immediately understood. "Where is she?" Nami asked. "In her room" Lila replied. They all hurried down the hall. 

Yukina knocked on the door. "Go away" Maya said from inside. Yukina sighed and stepped to the side. Nami kicked the door open. Maya's room was a mess with ripped cloths, broken glass, and many other things. Maya was lying on the bed crying her eyes out. "Sis" Crystal said as she rushed to her side. She gently pulled her into a hug. Maya's eyes had become bloodshot from all the crying she'd done. 

"He's dead Crystal" she cried. "I know, I'm sorry" Crystal said as she stroked her sister's back. "We know how you felt about him" Yukina said as she joined them on the bed. The other girls, including Nami, soon joined them.    

"Do you wish to see him?" Kovu asked. Riku stood up without a word. "We're coming to. What ever Riku has to go through we have to be there with him" Yusuke said. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "Follow me" Kovu said as he walked out the door. 

They made their way through the village. As they walked other pack members watched them intently. Everyone knew Riku would be deeply affected by Murakai's death. In his life Riku had had only three best friends, Damien, Murakai, and Kage. Riku used to be more of a loner and showed the classic characteristics of a lone wolf. These included a piercing gaze, sharper claws, spikier hair, a tint of red in his eyes at all times, increased muscle size, and longer ears. Make no mistake; a lone wolf is a very different demon from those that live in a pack. Lone wolves had to survive on their own without a pack and thus were more powerful then normal wolf demons. For some reason Riku seemed to be turning into one. That all stopped after Kage's death. The pack was worried how Riku would change at losing another best friend. 

They finally arrived at the hospital. Kovu walked to the front desk and was directed to the morgue. He motioned for them to follow. They made there down the hall and stopped in front of a door. "Let me warn you, if you have a queasy stomach you might want to stay here" Kovu said. Everyone stood in place. The wolf slowly opened the door and walked in. 

Mokudo was standing next to a table with an object lying on it. A blanket hid it from view. Mokudo waited for them to gather around the table before grabbing the blanket. "Last chance, I wouldn't blame you if you left now" Mokudo said. Still the guys refused to leave. Mokudo tightened his grip and pulled the blanket off. 

At the sight of the mutilated body Kuwabara clamped his hand over his mouth and made a break for the nearest bathroom. Hiei and Kurama both flinched. They never expected it to be this gruesome. Yusuke turned a slight shade of green but stood his ground. Riku on the other hand was different. He fell to his knees with a look of shock on his face. But that looked was soon replaced with anger. 

"Who did this?" he growled. "We don't know. Rogato found him like this" Kovu replied. "Are there any clues?" Riku asked. "The only physical evidence was this" Kovu said showing them the black feather. "What else do we know?" Riku said. "Murakai died a quick, painless death. I doubt he even knew what hit him. And whoever did it had a big sword" Mokudo replied. Riku clenched his fist till his claws punctured the skin of his palm and blood seeped from the wounds. 

Before anyone knew it, Riku had run out of the room. They decided it would be best if they left him alone. "Anything else?" Kurama asked. "Give this to Riku" Kovu said handing Kurama the envelope. What no one noticed was that Damien had disappeared as well. 

Riku leaned against a tree at the top of the hill near the village. He couldn't stand to look at the body any longer. "Murakai" he said as tears formed in his eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him. It was Damien. "I know how you feel Riku, he was my best friend to" the fox said. "The war's over, no one else should have to die" Riku said. Damien put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Riku don't beat yourself up like this. I know losing Murakai is tough for you but you're stronger than this" Damien said. "He wasn't just a friend Damien, he was more of a brother" Riku replied. "We all were brothers, you, me, Murakai, and Kage" Damien said. 

"I'm just to weak to protect anyone" Riku said. "No you're not Riku. You're the Devil Wolf. No demon's more powerful than you" Damien said. "That's precisely the problem, I am the Devil Wolf. I bet every demon alive knows that. I'm a marked demon. No one is safe around me. Maybe it would be better if I just leave you all" Riku said. Damien punched him in the face causing him the fall on his but. "Listen to yourself Riku! Running away is not the answer! If anything, you need your friends right now! You can run all you want but you'll just die a miserable lonely wolf! But your friends will always be there for you and with their help you can get through this" Damien said.

"But what if there are no more friends to help me?" Riku asked. "Riku, I know you. You wouldn't let anything happen to your friends. Don't give up what you have now just because you're afraid of what might happen. What about your friends here or your new ones from Japan" Damien said. Riku didn't reply. "Think about Yukina" Damien added. That got Riku's attention. _He's right, I can run all I want and still not find a way out of this. But with my friends, I can conquer anything sent at me. I won't leave anyone especially Yukina _he thought. His lips curved into a smile as he looked up at Damien. "Let's head back to the others" Riku said. Damien smirked and held his hand out. Riku took it and Damien pulled the wolf up. "Thanks Damien" Riku said. "What are best friends for?" Damien said before they took off toward the village. 

They arrived to find everyone in the living room. Maya was on the couch with the two pups on her lap. Crystal and Lila were at her side. Yukina and Hitomi were serving everyone sodas. "Riku" Kurama said as he stood up. "What is it Kurama?" Riku asked. "This was found near the body, I think it's for you" Kurama replied. Riku looked at the writing on the front. He quickly ripped it open and pulled a letter out. It read:

Devil Wolf 

If you're reading this you must already know what I did to your friend. Yes I won't deny it; I'm the one that killed him. Don't bother trying to find me. I'm far too skilled to let anyone track me down. You're probably wondering why I did it. It's very simple really. I want you to compete in the Demon King's Tournament. If you're unfamiliar with it then ask Kurama or Hiei. You'll have two reasons not to refuse. One, I'll be there and two I'll continue killing off your pack if you don't. Your friends are also invited, the more the merrier. Your invitations will arrive soon. I look forward to watching you fight. 

There was no name at the end. "What's it say Riku?" Yukina asked. Riku handed it to Kurama. Kurama looked at him then started reading it out loud. "Great another tournament" Yusuke said sarcastically. "This isn't any ordinary tournament, it's the Demon King's Tournament" Hiei said. "Is it as bad as the Dark Tournament?" Kuwabara asked. "No you fool it's worse. This tournament attracts the most powerful demons. And because it's held in the Demon World there are demons there that you wouldn't ever see in the human world. It's far more ruthless than the Dark Tournament. There is no ring. Instead you fight in a wide open space similar to those gladiatorial stadiums of ancient Rome" Hiei replied. "So we'll be fighting as a team right?" Yusuke asked. "No, this is one-on-one fighting. If we all enter then we'll have to fight each other" Hiei replied.  

"And the only way to win a match is to either kill your opponent or make them give up" Kurama added. "What if your opponent's knocked out and can't give up?" Keiko asked. "Then you go for the kill" Hiei replied. 

"It's bloody and the most popular tournament of the three worlds. Every demon dreams of becoming powerful enough to compete" Kurama said. "Why's that? What's the prize?" Yusuke asked. "The prize is a high ranking position in the Demon King's army. The reason he holds to tournament is to get more generals" Kurama said. "So this guy works for the Demon King" Nami said. "No, I don't think so" Yusuke said. "What makes you soy that?" Kuwabara asked. "Something granny told me before we left" Yusuke replied. 

Flashback

"Hurry Yusuke, we have to leave" Keiko said from the van. "I'm coming" Yusuke replied. "Hold it Yusuke" a voice said. He turned to the source and saw Genkai standing there. "What do you want granny? I'm in a hurry" Yusuke replied. "Be on your guard I sense something big in the future" Genkai replied. "I know, the Demon King" Yusuke said. "No it wasn't the Demon King who did this. This was a sneaky underhanded murder. The Demon King's style is a grand battle in the open" Genkai said. "So it wasn't the Demon King?" Yusuke asked. "No, someone else is behind this. Someone not with the Demon king" Genkai said. "Who?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know. That's why I want you and the others to be on your guard. Whoever is behind this will use any means necessary to get what it wants" Genkai replied. "I'll keep that in mind granny" Yusuke said before running out. 

End Flashback 

"That's what granny told me" Yusuke said. "That does sound accurate. There must be another enemy we have to deal with" Kurama said. Everyone nodded. A tapping sound could be heard from the window. The looked over and saw a raven perched on the windowsill. Hitomi opened the window and scared the bird off. She then noticed a number of papers on the sill. She grabbed them and went back inside.

"What is it mom?" Rogato asked. "The bird seemed to have left these behind" Hitomi replied holding out the papers. "Let me see those" Riku said. His mother handed them to him and he started to look through them. "This guy doesn't waist time" he said. "What are they?" Botan asked. "Four invitations to compete and ten tickets to sit in the stands" Riku replied. "Only four" Kuwabara said. "Yes" Riku replied. "So who's competing?" Damien asked. "I'm defiantly competing" Riku said. "Me to" Yusuke said.

"Kuwabara, I think you and me should let Hiei and Kurama compete" Nami said. "Why?" Kuwabara asked. "Think about it, this is the Demon King's Tournament. The King and his goons are our enemies so they might try anything to keep us from winning. You and me have the best spirit awareness so we'll be able to sense if something fishy is going on" Nami replied. "I don't know" Kuwabara said. "You'll get to sit next to Crystal" Nami whispered. "Alright the shrimp and Kurama can fight" Kuwabara said. 

"So who gets the tickets?" Yusuke asked. "Me and Kuwabara should each get one" Nami said. "And our girlfriends to" Riku added. "That leaves four more" Kurama said. "I know Shizuru will want to come" Kuwabara said. "I want to go" Maya said. "Are you sure sis?" Rogato asked. Maya nodded. "In that case I'm going to" Rogato said. "Count me in" Damien said. Riku looked at him. "Murakai was my friend to. I want to find out who killed him" the fox replied. "Then it's settled" Botan said. 

"The tournament will take place two years from now" Riku said as he read the invitation. "Two years?" Yusuke said. "Good, we'll need all the time we need to prepare. We'll all have to be beyond our best if we want to survive" Hiei said. "Good point" Nami said. "We'll worry about that later, we have some business to take care of here" Riku said.

Three day later

The gang was back in Japan. On the second day of their stay the pack held Murakai's funeral. Hiei and Nami had decided to go to the Makai to train. Yusuke and Kurama would have to juggle school with training. 

"Please granny, is there anything else you can teach me?" Yusuke said. "I taught you everything I could Yusuke. The rest you'll have to learn on your own" Genkai replied. "But" Yusuke started but Genkai held her hand up to silence him. "You've fully mastered the Spirit Wave and all the techniques I taught you. In other words, you've graduated" Genkai replied. "Then it looks like I got a lot of work ahead of me" Yusuke said. Genkai smirked and nodded. "Thanks granny" Yusuke said before walking out.

"So that's the boy Koenma told me about" a figure said from the shadows. "So what do you think?' Genkai asked. "I'll have to see him in action first" the figure replied. "Well he will be competing in the tournament" Genkai replied. "I'll keep that in mind" the figure said before disappearing. 

Outside, Riku was looking at the sky. "You okay Riku?" Yukina asked as she walked up from behind. Riku turned to her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Yukina, I've made a decision" Riku said. "What?" Yukina asked. "I'm going to track down Gurumin and train under him" Riku replied. "How long will you be gone" Yukina asked. "I'll be gone for two years" Riku replied. "I understand" Yukina said. "You're not mad?" Riku asked. "Why would I be? I know the hardships I'll have to go through in order to be with you but I'm willing to deal with them" Yukina said. "I won't ever forget you while I'm gone" Riku said. "Just promise you'll come back" Yukina said. "I promise" Riku replied. They smiled at each other before closing their eyes and sharing a passionate kiss.

That was a long and depressing chapter. And the gang is going to another tournament. The next chapter will be up on Sunday. 

Next chapter, we rejoin Muraku, Kairi, and the twins. Review please.                                         


	70. Black Fang

Chapter 70

Black Fang 

Somewhere in Japan the peace is shattered by the sound of an angry wolf demon. "Get back here you little twerp" Muraku said as he chased Yugi. Kairi was sleeping but what Muraku said just woke her up. Mimiru was still sound asleep snuggled against her side. Kairi looked to where Muraku had cornered the little cat. "Now you pay" Muraku said taking a step forward. "Muraku, calm down *crash*" Muraku kissed the dirt. 

Yugi ran on all fours to Kairi and scurried to her shoulder. "Did he try to hurt you again?" Kairi asked Yugi. Yugi nodded. Muraku pushed off the ground and stood up glaring a Kairi. "Why must you chase him like that?" Kairi asked. "Well your little kitty there lit my tail on fire" Muraku replied and showed her his singed tail. "It was an accident" Yugi said. 

Mimiru stirred and sleepily opened her eyes. "Good morning" she said before yawning. "Good morning to you to" Kairi replied. "I'm hungry" Yugi said. "Muraku, could you get a fire going?" Kairi asked. Muraku growled and proceeded to cut a few branches from a nearby tree. He placed them in the fire ring and with one spirit blast started a fire. Kairi sighed. She didn't like how Muraku would slice apart trees like that but she learned a long time ago there's no stopping him. 

"Mimiru" Kairi said. "Yes mama?" Mimiru asked. "Could you go get the ramen from the bag while I boil the water?" Kairi asked. "Sure" Mimiru said before hurrying to a bag at the base of a tree. After rummaging through for a minute she came back carrying four bags of ramen. Kairi thanked her and started cooking. 

As usual Muraku was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed listening for danger. 'Oh Muraku' Koenma's voice said. 'What do you want?' Muraku asked. 'I have something for you. Find a place you can be alone' Koenma replied. Muraku sighed and looked at Kairi. "I have something to take care of, I'll be back" he said before taking off. _Wonder where he's off to _Kairi thought. 

After a few minutes of running Muraku stopped. "All right toddler what do you want?" he asked. A transparent Koenma appeared in front of him. "So how ya been Muraku?" Koenma asked. "Cut the small talk and get to the point, now" Muraku said threateningly. Even thought Koenma wasn't actually there, Muraku still scared him. 

"I have something to give you" Koenma said. The nearby bushes started to rustle. Muraku turned to them and saw something walk out. It was a massive wolf about five feet tall with black fur that had blue highlights when the light hit it a certain way and golden eyes. "What's that?" Muraku asked. "Muraku this is your spirit beast" Koenma said. "Spirit beast?" Muraku said. "Yes, when you were revived you were connected with an egg just like Yusuke. Your actions determined what would hatch out of it though I was expecting something a little smaller" Koenma said. (Just to let you know, Puu has been at Yusuke's house throughout the story. I'll bring him in later.) 

"So what's he called?" Muraku asked. "That is for you to decide. His original name doesn't suit him at all" Koenma said. The wolf walked to Muraku's side and sat down. "Remember, he is a part of you. Any pain you feel he'll feel as well" Koenma said. Muraku looked at the wolf at his side. He could sense some of himself in the wolf. Then he noticed something in its mouth. 

He grabbed them and gently tugged. The wolf obediently opened its mouth. Muraku looked at the four slips of paper. "What are these?" Muraku asked. "Those are tickets to the Demon King's Tournament" Koenma replied. "Why should I care about some worthless tournament?" Muraku asked. "Because Riku will be competing in it" Koenma replied. "Riku's competing?" Muraku said. Koenma nodded. "The tournament will take place in two years" the prince said before disappearing. 

Muraku looked at the tickets in his hand. "These could be useful" he said before tucking them in a pocket of his coat. He looked at the spirit beast. "Well come on, might as well introduce you to the rest of the group" he said before running. After ten seconds he noticed the wolf was at his side. _He's fast _Muraku thought as they continued running. 

They arrived at the camp to find the food was nearly done cooking. "Welcome back Muraku, where were you" Kairi asked. "I met him" Muraku replied as the wolf stepped out of the bushes. "Puppy!!!" Yugi and Mimiru said at the same time. They ran to the wolf and started petting it. The wolf sniffed Yugi before licking his face. "That tickles" Yugi laughed. 

Kairi walked to Muraku's side. "What is that?" she asked. "That would be my spirit beast" Muraku replied. "I thought the good ones were supposed to be cute little creatures" Kairi said. "Well I guess I'm unique" Muraku replied. 

"Pet him Kairi, his fur is soft" Mimiru said. Kairi smiled and walked to the wolf. She slowly placed her hand on its back and gentle ran her hand through the fur. The wolf looked at her. Because of its connection to Muraku's emotions it could tell the girl petting it meant a lot to Muraku.  

"Well I think the food's ready" Kairi said as she walked back to the fire. Yugi and Mimiru followed her along with the wolf. Muraku leaned against a tree. Kairi poured the food into food bowls and gave two to the twins. "Thank you" they both said. The wolf lay down next to the fire. The twins walked to the wolf and sat down against its belly. The wolf didn't seem to mind. 

Kairi walked to Muraku and handed him a bowl. "They seem to get along nicely" Kairi said. Muraku only ate his food. Kairi shrugged and continued eating her food. 

After it was done they washed up using a nearby stream and got ready to leave. Yugi and Mimiru walked to the wolf. "Can we ride on you?" Yugi asked. The wolf lay down so the twins could climb in its back. "You're riding with them" Muraku said to Kairi. She looked at him before walking to the wolf and climbing on its back. Yugi perched himself on her shoulder while Mimiru sat on Kairi's lap. 

Muraku and the wolf took off into the forest. _Maybe this spirit beast will prove useful. Now that it can carry those three I'm allowed more freedom of movement _he thought. He looked over to the wolf. The twins seemed to be enjoying themselves and Kairi was hanging on for dear life. Muraku smirked but picked up a strange scent. The wolf smelled it to. 

They both skidded to a halt. "What is it Muraku?" Kairi asked. "Something's out there" he replied. The twins and Kairi got of the wolf. 

Suddenly the bushes rustled and dozens of shadows jumped out of the surrounding forest. They circled at high speed before coming to a stop. The four were now surrounded by around 24 snake demons just like the one that was after the twins. "More scary snakes" Mimiru said as she hid her face in Kairi's kimono. Kairi held the twins close and prepared to grab a few of her talismans. 

"What do you want?" Muraku asked as he gripped the Luna Edge's handle. "One of our brethren went hunting and never returned. When we found the body your scents were all over the place" one of them replied. He had a hood similar to a cobra's. "You must be the leader" Muraku said. "Yes and you'll pay for killing him" the leader replied. "Well if you wanted to join him so badly why didn't you show up sooner?" Muraku said with a smirk. "Get them!!!" the leader ordered. 

The snakes charged Muraku. When they were close enough he unsheathed his sword and with one horizontal slice to the right cut through the necks of the first two. He spun around and sliced another right down the middle with an upward slash. He spun in the air and as he landed a he ducked a swing and spun around while doing another horizontal slash. It sliced through the one that slashed at him and killed another that was coming from behind. 

He heard Kairi and the twins scream and looked over. Four of the snakes were charging at them and one was almost to them. Before he could to anything the spirit beast lunged at the snake's side and caught its head in its jaws. When they landed the wolf twisted its head and broke the snake's neck. It turned to the other three and let out a mighty roar that sent a shockwave out. The sheer force and speed the sound traveled at was enough to incinerate the other three snakes. The wolf jumped back to Kairi and the twins and took a defensive position in front of them. 

Muraku smirked and leapt into the air. Naturally the snakes followed him. He readied his sword and it turned into the orb of energy around his fist. "SOUL BREAKER" the blade extended and he started swinging it through the ranks of the snakes. As he landed the snakes' bodies followed. 

The only one left was the leader. "So how shall I kill you?" Muraku said. "Bring it on" the snake replied. Muraku smirked and charged. He raised his sword over his head and brought it down. The snake smirked and spun around. The Luna Edge hit the snake's hood and cracked. Muraku's eyes widened. The snake's tail wrapped around his waist and threw him to the ground. "No sword is strong enough to penetrate my hood. I was hoping you'd give me some good practice. Oh well" the snake said as it walked toward Muraku. 

The snake heard a growl behind it and turned around. It was knocked to the ground by the wolf. As it struggled to get free the wolf raised one of its front paws and slammed it on the snake's chest. Its claws sunk deep into the snake's flesh and killed it. 

Kairi rushed to Muraku's side. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "I'm fine" Muraku replied as he stood up. He then inspected his sword. The five-foot long katana's tip was chipped and a crack ran from the tip to about half way down the blade. "Your sword's been badly damaged" Kairi said. Muraku nodded and sheathed it. "It needs to be repaired" Kairi said. "And you know where I can get it repaired?" Muraku asked. "There's a shrine to the west of here. One of my priestess friends lives there with her family and a sword smith. His specialty is mystical swords" Kairi said. "Take me to him" Muraku said. "Let me cheek the twins for any cuts first" Kairi said. They had been crawling on the ground so they could have gotten a few small cuts. 

Muraku looked at the leader. He then noticed it had a bag strapped to its body with a strap across its chest. He kneeled down and reached into the bag. He felt something and pulled it out. After looking at the object he smirked. _Just what I needed _he thought before slipping it into his coat. 

He then realized the wolf was standing behind him. He turned to it. "I must thank you for protecting them" he said. The wolf grunted in reply. Muraku thought of what to name his spirit beast. "I've thought of a good name for a wolf but you're the wrong color for it so I'll have to change it somewhat. Your name will be Black Fang (Modified from White Fang)" he said. The wolf licked his hand to say it accepted the name. 

"That's a good name Muraku" Kairi said. "Are you three ready to go?" Muraku asked. The three nodded and climbed on Black Fang's back. "Okay Black Fang, we need to head west" Kairi said. Black Fang grunted and took off toward the west. Muraku soon followed. 

A few hours later 

"This is the place" Kairi said as they approached a shrine near the top of a forest covered mountain. Muraku and Black Fang came to a halt. "Are you sure?" Muraku asked. "Yes I'm sure" Kairi replied. "Last time you said that we were nearly attacked by those bull demons. This had better be the right place wench" Muraku said. "Muraku, DOWN *crash*" Kairi got off Black Fang's back and walked to the shrine entrance with the twins close behind. 

Muraku growled and got off the ground. Kairi knocked on the front gate. After waiting for a minute or two the door slowly opened. They were greeted by a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail, deep blue eyes, and wearing a kimono just like Kairi's. "Kairi!!!" she said happily when she saw who was at the door. "Mika!!!" Kairi said as they hugged. "I was so worried about you. When I heard Seiga was after you I thought I'd never see you again" she said. "We don't have to worry about him anymore" Kairi said. 

"And who are they?" Mika asked looking at the twins. "I'm Yugi" he said. "And I'm Mimiru" she said as they both bowed. _There so cute _Mika thought as she bowed back.

She then saw the huge wolf. "What is that thing?" she said as she hid behind Kairi. "That's Black Fang, don't worry he's harmless" Kairi said petting the wolf. 

Mika then noticed Muraku leaning against a tree. "And who's the hunk?" she said staring dreamily at Muraku. "That's Muraku and trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side" Kairi said. Muraku glared at them. "Is he single?" Mika asked. Kairi's eyes widened. "No he's not so stay away!!!" she said. "Okay I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your boyfriend" Mika said rubbing her ear. That's when Kairi realized what she just said. Her face turned completely read with embarrassment.

 "Like I'd ever be with a bitch like her" Muraku said. When will he learn?  "Down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, DOWN!!!" Kairi said. A deep hole in the shape of Muraku's body was now in the ground. "You are such a basterd sometimes!!!" Kairi yelled angrily to the hole. Yugi and Mimiru were hiding behind Mika's legs. "Same old Kairi" Mika said as Kairi yelled down over and over again. 

"Okay Kairi I think that's enough" Mika said as she placed a hand on a now panting Kairi. "Come on, I'm sure he can take care of himself" Kairi said as she walked into the shrine. "BITCH!!!" Muraku yelled from the hole. Everyone, including Black Fang, sweatdropped. 

After a few minutes Muraku climbed out of the hole and followed them inside mumbling profanities under his breath. "Kairi" Mimiru said. "Yes Mimiru?" Kairi asked. "What's shit mean?" the kitten asked. One could see a vein in Kairi's head. "DOWN!!!" she yelled. "What was that for?" Muraku said as he got to one knee. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop cussing around the twins?!" she said. Muraku glared at her. 

"What's all the commotion?" a man said as he walked out. He was had white hair done up in a bun, a mustache and thin beard, and was wearing a white robe. He stood six feet tall and seemed to be pretty muscular with the large hammer in his right hand. "Master Bogatomu" Mika said as she bowed. "What's all the noise about" Bogatomu asked. "Are you the sword smith?" Muraku asked. Bogatomu nodded. "Then can you fix this?" he asked as he unsheathed his sword. 

Bogatomu's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "From a shrine in Northern Japan" Muraku replied. "How long have you had it?" the sword smith asked. "A few months" Muraku replied. "I thought no one could wield that blade without having their soul sucked out" Bogatomu said. "Well obviously I can, now can you fix it or not? And how do you know so much about my sword?" Muraku asked. "Follow me inside please" Bogatomu said. 

They walked inside the living room of the shrine and sat down. "Would anyone like tea?" Mika asked. Everyone except Muraku raised their hand. 

"So are you going to answer my question?" Muraku asked . "I'm the one who forged the Luna Edge, and its brother sword the Crescent Edge" Bogatomu said. "But that would mean your thousands of years old?" Kairi said. "Gods live forever" Bogatomu said. "You're a god?" Muraku said. "Yes, I am a god of fire and forging" he replied. "Just get one with what you were saying" Muraku said impatiently. 

"Very well. I forged both before the Great Demon War" Bogatomu replied. "Why?" Kairi asked. "An old man by the name or Gurumin asked me to forge a sword that uses the power of the moon and to give it the power to kill an entire army in one swing. To do this I had to make a sword unlike any before. The blade is made of five fangs from a gold dragon for sharpness, it was bathed in phoenix blood for two years to give it strength, and it was placed in a shrine where it basked in the full moon's rays for ten nights. The Luna Edge was meant to be a back up sword. But on the tenth night the moon was eclipsed and turned it into a sword of darkness. The sword sucked the soul from the wielder. It was so dangerous that it had to be placed in a special shrine for all eternity. Obviously you managed to get your hands on it" Bogatomu said looking at Muraku. "Will you fix it or not?" Muraku asked. "If you promise to use it only for good I will fix it" he replied. "Very well" Muraku said. 

"Hand over the sword and sheath" Bogatomu said holding out his hand. Muraku took the sheath off and handed the two items to him. "The damage isn't all that bad. I can have it fixed for you in a few hours" he said as he stood up. He walked out of the room and down a nearby hall. Muraku and Kairi followed. 

They ended up in a room with a tub filled with a golden liquid. Kairi could fell intense heat coming from it. "What is that stuff?" she asked. "This is phoenix blood" Bogatomu said as he gentle placed the sword on the liquid's surface. It slowly sank into it. "The blood will repair it in a few hours. Why don't you make yourselves at home?" he said. They all headed out. 

"Hey Kairi?" Mika said as she ran up to them with the twins. "What?" Kairi said. "Would you like to take a bath in the hot springs?" Mika asked. "Would I ever!!!' Kairi said happily. She followed Mika toward the springs. Muraku frowned and went to find a place to be alone. 

As Kairi eased herself into the warm water she let out a relaxed sigh. "You sound happy" Mika said as she sat down next to her. The twins were playing in the deeper end. "Well it's been a while since I last had a real bath. Muraku doesn't like waiting on me" Kairi replied. "Is he really your boyfriend?" Mika asked. "No, just a friend who's a guy" Kairi replied. "You like him don't you?" Mika said. "What?!" Kairi said as a blush appeared on her face. "Oh come on Kairi, I saw the disappointed look on your face when you said he was just a friend. You want him to be more than that" Mika said. "I only like him as a friend" Kairi said.

"So how'd you two meet?" Mika asked. "Well I was still on the run from Seiga. A few of his goons were attacking me when Muraku appeared and saved me" Kairi said. "How romantic" Mika said. "It would be if he wasn't only helping cause he wanted to kill. He was so bloodthirsty. The only reason he agreed to protect me is so he could kill" Kairi said. "So has he changed?" Mika asked. "Yes he has. When Seiga finally captured me Muraku could have forgotten about me and gone off on his own but instead he came to rescue me" Kairi said. "So does he have a brother?" Mika asked. 

"Muraku's not like most demons. You see before he arrived to help me a group of spirit detectives came first. After the battle I found out about Muraku's past. One of them was a wolf demon named Riku. It turns out Muraku was originally his dark side. He was pure evil and wanted nothing more than to kill his good side and his friends. Riku defeated him but he was revived, only with a heart and soul. And now he's traveling with me and the twins" Kairi said. "So is that Riku guy cute?" Mika asked. "Yes but he's in love with a koorime" Kairi replied. "Oh well" Mika said.

After a half hour of talk and fifteen minutes of trying to catch the twins and get them dressed they were ready to go. But during the chase Kairi's kimono got soaked. Mika offered to dry it but Kairi would have to wear another. She walked through the halls wearing a towel to cover herself as she made her way to where Mika kept her kimonos. She was in such a hurry she ran into someone. 

Muraku had been walking through the halls to find the hot springs. He needed bath as well. He was deep in thought wondering what Riku was up to and trying to figure out why his good half would want to compete in a tournament. He was so deep in thought he ran into someone as he rounded the corner. 

The force caused him to fall on his back. He grunted when the person he ran into landed on top of him. He opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with Kairi. Her hair was wet from the bath and she was wearing nothing but a towel. They lay their staring at each other until a voice brought them out of their trance.

"What are they doing?" Mimiru asked. "I saw mom and dad like this once. They said they were making a new sibling for us" Yugi said. "Are you two making a brother or a sister for us?" Mimiru asked. Kairi got of Muraku and they backed away from each other. Kairi had a deep blush on her face and Muraku was glaring at the twins. Mika was standing behind the twins laughing at the twin's naivety. 

"Come on you two I think we should let them be alone" Mika said as she and the twins walked off. "Sorry Muraku" Kairi said as she stood up. "Where are the hot springs?" Muraku asked. "Down that hall" Kairi said. Muraku nodded and proceeded to the hot springs. 

A few hours later

"Those two are as much a handful as Muraku" Kairi said as she walked toward the springs. She was wearing a pink kimono with a blue sash that was covered in flour. "I better wash up, I'm sure Muraku's done by now" she said as she made her way the hot springs entrance. She peaked into the room and saw no one was in the spring. She sighed in relief and went in. She hadn't gotten far when she froze with very wide eyes. 

Muraku was standing near the hangars, which were out of view from the entrance. The problem was he was completely naked. He was drying his hair with a towel so he hadn't noticed her yet. She quickly and quietly ran to the hot springs and jumped in. Muraku wonder what the sound was and looked around. He saw no one and shrugged it off. After getting dressed he walked out. 

Kairi surfaced with a huge gasp for air. _I can't believe I walked in on him like that. And I stared at him _she thought with a blush on her face. 

Muraku was sitting in the living room ignoring the crashes from the kitchen. "Ah, there you are Muraku" Bogatomu said as he walked in. "Is the sword fixed?" Muraku asked. "See for yourself" the smith said as he held out a sheathed Luna Edge. Muraku took it and unsheathed it. What was once a katana with a five-foot long blade was now a katana with a five-foot long double-edged blade. It was still curved like any katana but the broad end of it was now as sharp as the front. "What happened to it?" Muraku asked. "This is the Luna Edge's true form. If you let the moonlight hit it your can see the inscriptions on the blade" Bogatomu replied. "Good work" Muraku said as he sheathed it and placed it at his side. "Dinner's ready" Mika said from the kitchen.

After Dinner 

"I'm sleepy" Yugi said. "Me to" Mimiru added. "You two can sleep with me" Mika said. "Can we Kairi?" Mimiru asked. "Go ahead" Kairi said smiling. "Goodnight" Bogatomu said as he walked out of the room. "Where do I sleep?" Kairi asked. "Follow me" Mika said as the she walked out. The others followed. 

Mika stopped in front of a door. "This is the guest room" she said. "Thanks" Kairi said as she reached for the doorknob. "Where do I sleep?" Muraku asked. "Well there's only one extra bed so you and Kairi have to share" Mika said. Kairi paled and Muraku growled. "Just remember you two, no hanky panky" Mika said as she walked off. "Mika!!!" Kairi said as she chased after her. Muraku was resisting the urge to blow up the entire house. He felt a tug on his coat and looked down. Yugi was looking back up at him. "What?" Muraku asked. "Muraku, what's hanky panky?" Yugi asked. Muraku looked at him not saying a word. "Ask Kairi" he said as he turned and walked into the guest room. 

A few minutes later

Kairi nervously walked into the room she shared with Muraku. He was already stripped down to his pants. Kairi blushed and walked in. "I get the right side" Muraku said. Kairi changed into a nightgown and got into the bed with him. They lay back to back until a clap of thunder made Kairi scream. "What's with you?" Muraku asked sitting up. "I'm afraid of storms" Kairi said. Muraku lay back down. "Kairi come here" he said. She slowly scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you" she said. Muraku grunted in reply. The warmth of his body calmed her down and she fell asleep. 

Face it Kairi, you're falling for him. And the twins are as mischievous as ever. And Muraku has a spirit beast. Since school's tomorrow the next chapter won't be up till Sunday morning. 

Next chapter, you'll just have to wait and find out.  


	71. Together Forever

Chapter 71

Together Forever 

Yusuke was bored, very bored. Two years seem to pass by so quickly. It was now two months before the tournament (I didn't want to drag on the story by writing about their training). Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were now in their senior year in high school. Hiei and Nami were training in the Makai. No one had heard from Riku since he left. They all knew he must have found Gurumin and started training. Yusuke was at the moment sitting at home watching the TV. His mom was off somewhere probably getting drunk. 

Yusuke watched the anchor on the news. "Computers around the world have been infected with a virus that causes random hentai images to appear on the screen. Authorities say they'll do something when someone complains" the anchor said. _Great time for our computer to go on the fritz _Yusuke thought. 

Something landed on his head and said, "Puu." Yusuke looked up at the little blue creature. "You think granny has a computer at her place?" he asked. "Puu" Puu replied. "How did I know that was going to be your answer?" Yusuke said sarcastically. 

He heard a knock at the door. "Doors open" he shouted. The door opened and in walked Keiko. Puu immediately flew into her arms. "I missed you to Puu" Keiko said smiling. "What's up?" Yusuke asked. "Don't tell me you forgot what day it is" Keiko said. "What, is it an anniversary or something?" Yusuke asked nervously. "No, but your still in trouble for forgetting the anniversary of our first kiss" Keiko said angrily. "I said I was sorry" Yusuke said. 

Keiko sighed. "What day is it?" she asked. "Uh, Saturday?" Yusuke said. "Yes, but something special happens today" Keiko said. "What?" Yusuke asked. "Your so hopeless. It's the first official day of spring" Keiko said. "That's great and all but what makes that so important?" Yusuke asked. "It's Yukina's birthday you idiot!!!" Keiko yelled. 

"Oh yea" Yusuke said. "You should mark a calendar or something. I'm sick and tired of you forgetting important dates" Keiko said angrily as she started one of her lectures. Yusuke was trying to hide behind a pillow but since it was smaller than him it was pretty much useless. 

"So what are we doing?" Yusuke asked after Keiko calmed down. "Since I knew you would forget I bout her present yesterday. Botan wrapped it for me while I came to get you, so let's get going" she said. They started walking to the door. "Okay Puu, do your trick" she said. Puu stopped all movement so he looked like a stuffed animal. With a smile she and Yusuke walked out. 

It really wasn't Yukina's birthday birthday. The first day of spring was the day they decided would be the best. They figured it was after the last day of winter but the day that started to time when most of Yukina's animal friends came back. 

They met up with Botan and Kurama near Kurama's house. "Hey you two" Keiko said as she and Yusuke walked toward them. "Hello you two. And hello to you to Puu" Botan said. "Have you got the present wrapped?" Keiko asked. "All set" Botan said as she showed them a box wrapped in wrapping paper covered in snowflakes. "Perfect" Keiko said. "So where's the present you got her?" Yusuke asked. "Right here" Kurama said showing him the gift wrapped in the same wrapping paper.

They continued toward Genkai's Temple. "Hey you guys" Kuwabara said as he caught up with them on the steps. "Where's Crystal?" Keiko asked. "She's with Yukina. We'd better set up" Kuwabara said. "Well then come on" Botan said as she and Keiko continued to the temple. Kuwabara ran after them. 

"Still a big oaf I see" a familiar voice said from behind Kurama. "I was wondering when you'd arrive Hiei" Kurama said as he turned around to greet his friend. Hiei and Nami were standing there. Nami had her arms around his neck from behind. 

 "So what's going on, where's Yukina?" Hiei asked. "She's with Crystal" Kurama replied. Hiei nodded and flitted off. "So, don't we have a party to get ready for?" Nami asked. "You know too?" Yusuke said. "Hey, it's my boyfriends birthday to you know" she said. "Does Hiei know?" Yusuke asked. "Luckily I distracted him while you all kept yapping about it" Nami said. "How'd you distract him?" Yusuke asked. "I pinched his ass, what else?" Nami said. Yusuke and Kurama blushed. 

Somewhere in the city

"Aren't they cute?" Crystal said as she looked at the kittens in the pet store. "Yes they are" Yukina said. They were currently walking through the city doing some window-shopping. "Where'd Kazuma go?" Yukina asked. "Oh uh, he said Shizuru needed him" Crystal said. Actually Shizuru was at the temple as well. 

"You've seemed nervous lately" Crystal said. "I'm just worried about Riku" Yukina said. Crystal sighed. She missed her brother. Yukina was lonely during his two-year absence. He'd send two letters to her every month to let her know he was okay. Now with only two months left, she was wondering if she'd ever see him again. 

"Yukina, this is Riku we're talking about. I'm sure he's just fine" Crystal said. Yukina nodded solemnly. "Now cheer up, we're heading for the park" Crystal said as she grabbed Yukina's arm and pulled her toward the park. 

A few hours later

_They'd better be done getting set up _Crystal thought. "There you are" Hiei said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Hiei!" Yukina said happily as she threw her arms around her brother's neck. "I've missed you" she said. "As have I sister" Hiei said as he returned the hug. Crystal wiped a tears from he eye. "Where's Nami?" Yukina asked. "She should be at the temple" Hiei replied. They continued up the steps. 

 "I can't wait to see Nami again" Yukina said as she opened the door. The three walked in to find all the lights off. "What's going on?" Hiei asked. "SURPRISE!!!" everyone yelled as Crystal switched the light on. Hiei by now had unsheathed his katana. "Don't do that" he said. "Relax birthday boy" Nami said as she placed a cone hat on the top of one of his spikes. 

"Happy birthday you two" Botan said. Hiei cursed under his breath. "Enough talk, time to party" Kuwabara said. "Stupid human" Hiei said. The games began. The first was twister, which Hiei secretly liked, caused his partner was Nami. Next was a piñata, which Hiei wasn't aloud to play cause he would use his jagan to find it. Then came truth or dare.

"I'll start off" Yusuke said. Everyone got a nervous look on his or her face. "Kurama, truth or dare?" Yusuke asked. "Uh, truth" Kurama said. "Chicken" Kuwabara said. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" Yusuke asked. "Well…there was this one time me and Hiei" he didn't finish cause Hiei attacked. "I told you not to mention that!!!" Hiei said. "I had no choice" Kurama said as he tried to fight off Hiei. Nami and Yusuke pulled the fire demon off. "You two kissed?" she asked. "We were drunk" Hiei mumbled. 

"Nami, truth or dare?" Kurama asked. "Truth" Nami said deciding that would be best for now. "Tell use your top five cutest guys list, excluding Hiei, from fifth to first" Kurama said. Nami blushed. "Okay, Shade, this demon I killed once, Kurama, Riku, and *gulp* Demonus" she said. "WHAT!!!" everyone yelled. "But he's a bad guy" Kuwabara said. "He's still cute" Nami said. Hiei growled. "But what about Riku?" Yukina asked. "He was number three but after I saw his ass he moved up a spot" Nami said.  

"Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Nami said. "The great Kazuma Kuwabara fears nothing, dare" Kuwabara said. "I dare you to wear a prom dress the rest of the game" Nami said. Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Where am I supposed to find one?" he asked. "Try the storage room" Nami said. Kuwabara walked into the back and came back a few minutes later wearing a pink prom dress. "My eyes" Yusuke said as he rolled on the floor laughing. "It's not funny!!!" Kuwabara said. Everyone was to busy laughing to care. "Pink suits you baby brother" Shizuru said smoking in the corner. "Take that back!!!" Kuwabara said. "And if I don't?" Shizuru replied cracking her knuckles. Kuwabara gulped and went back to his seat next to Crystal. 

"Shrimp, truth or dare?" Kuwabara said. "Dare" Hiei replied. "I dare you to dye your hair pink" Kuwabara said. "What!!!" Hiei roared. "I'll help" Nami said as she grabbed him by the cloak and dragged him to the bathroom. After many explosions and curses from the bathroom Nami dragged Hiei out with his now pink hair. "My ribs" Yusuke said as he laughed. Hiei growled. "Relax, it'll wash off" Nami said.

"Yusuke, truth or dare" Hiei said. "Dare me" Yusuke said. "I dare you to let the girls give you a makeover" Hiei said with a smirk. Yusuke paled while the girls cheered. "Can I change my mind?" Yusuke said. "Ladies if you would" Hiei said. The girls grabbed Yusuke and dragged him to a nearby room. "Gentlemen, I present to you the new Yusuke" Botan said as she stepped to the side. Yusuke was tied to a chair and was wearing lipstick, eye shadow, blush, the works. "This isn't going to leave this room" Yusuke said as he was untied. 

"Botan, truth or dare" Yusuke said. "I'm not afraid, dare" Botan said. "I dare you to dress and act like Hiei the rest of the game" Yusuke said. "No way" Botan said. "You have to" Yusuke said. Botan pouted and headed to another room. She came back wearing a black cloak, a white bandana, red contacts, and she had died her hair black with a white streak in it. "How could you do this to me?" Botan said. "That's not what Hiei would say" Yusuke said. Botan sighed. "Shut up human, or I'll slice you to pieces" she said trying to sound like Hiei. "I talk nothing like that" Hiei said. "Yes you do" Crystal said quietly. Hiei glared at her. 

"Yukina, truth or dare" Botan said. "Truth" Yukina replied. "Do you fantasize about Riku?" Botan said. Hiei's head jolted up. "Uh yes" Yukina said with a huge blush on her face. "Yukina?!" Keiko said. "The wolf is dead when I see him" Botan said acting like Hiei. "I was about to say that" Hiei said. 

"Kurama, truth or dare?" Yukina asked. _How bad can it be? _Kurama thought. "Dare" he said. "I dare you to dress like a cheerleader" Yukina said. Everything went quiet. "Did Yukina actually say that?" Keiko said. Yukina smiled. Kurama got up and headed for the back. He came back wearing a red and white top and a red skirt. In each hand was a red pompom. "He actually looks better than real cheerleaders" Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke laughed. "You should try out for the team fox" Hiei said.  

"Hiei, truth or dare?" Kurama said. "Hn, dare" Hiei said. "I dare you to wear a diaper" Kurama said. Hiei froze. "Good one Kurama" Yusuke laughed. "Nice choice fox" Botan said. Hiei glared at him. "Quit glaring and go change" Crystal said tossing him a bag of adult diapers. Hiei glared at her and walked to the back. He walked back wearing nothing but the diaper. "Now the shrimp really does look like a baby" Kuwabara laughed. Botan hit him with a plastic katana. "Shut up baka human" she said. Hiei sat down next to Nami. "I think you look sexy in it" she whispered in his ear. 

"Keiko, truth or dare" Hiei said. "Truth" Keiko said. "Tell us the guys you fantasize about sometimes" Hiei said. Keiko paled. "Well Yusuke of coarse" she said. Yusuke smiled. "And Riku, Kurama, Jin, Touya, *gulp*Hiei, and Demonus" she said. "Keiko?!" Yusuke said. "Sorry Yusuke" Keiko said blushing. "Okay everyone who has a small crush on Demonus raise their hand" Yusuke said. Every girl there raised her hand. "What's that guy got that I don't" Kuwabara said. "Wings, silver hair, dreamy eyes, and looks great in leather" Nami said. Every guy growled. 

"Shizuru, truth or dare" Keiko asked. "Dare" Shizuru replied coolly. "I dare you not to smoke for the rest of the day" Keiko said. Shizuru glared at her and threw the cigarette on the ground. She stepped on it to put it out. 

Just then the front door flew open. Everyone turned to it and saw someone walk in. When then got a good look at him they gasped. "Riku!!!" they all said. "Hey guys" Riku said with a smirk. He had changed over two years. His trench coat was in taters; in fact the left sleeve was torn off at the shoulder and the rest was covered in holes and stitches. His shirt was gone and his pants were covered in holes. He had whiskers on his face giving him a thin mustache and beard. His black hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Riku!!!" Yukina said as she ran to him and threw her arms around him. Riku smiled and returned the hug. "I was so worried about you" she said. "I promised you I'd return" Riku said as he tilted her chin up with his index finger. Yukina smiled before they shared a kiss. Botan hit Riku with her katana. "What was that for?" he asked. "Keep your hands off of her" she said. "Why are you dressed like Hiei and what are you talking about?" Riku asked. "It's a dare" Yukina whispered. "No wonder you guys look so messed up" Riku said. He snickered when he saw Hiei. Hiei glared at him.  

"Riku, you're a mess" Yukina said as she ran her hand over his facial hair. "Well I haven't really had time to shave" Riku replied. He let go of her and headed for his room. After a quick shower and a shave he walked back wearing a dark blue long-sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. 

"I see you started the party without me" he said. "Well we weren't expecting you" Crystal said as she gave him a hug. "So now what?" Nami asked. "I think we've humiliated each other enough. Cake!!!" Yusuke yelled at the end. They all headed for the dining room for some cake and other food. 

Afterwards they headed back to the living room to open presents. Yukina got a new kimono from Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Crystal, a necklace from Hiei, a Riku and Hiei plushy from Nami (She had a friend of hers make them), a dress from Kurama and Botan, a pair of skates from Yusuke and Keiko (Hey she can freeze water), and a framed photo of the gang from everyone. Hiei got a new sheath from Nami, a coupon for a years supply of sweetsnow from Kurama and Botan, a dragon necklace from Crystal and Kuwabara, a dragon dagger from Yukina, a leather jacket from Yusuke and Keiko, and a black cloak with blue flames embroidered on the bottom from Riku (Sound familiar?). 

"Hiei I have one more gift for you" Riku said. He tossed Hiei a key. "What's this for?" Hiei asked. "Look out front" Riku replied. Hiei and Nami rushed outside with everyone following them. They all froze at what they saw. In front of them was a black sports bike with blue dragons painted along the tank and the fenders. "What do ya think?" Riku asked. "So this is why you gave me those riding lessons" Hiei said. "Come on Hiei, let's give it a spin" Nami said. Hiei followed her and sat down on it. With a kick, it started up and the two were off. "Great, now we've got a biker Hiei to deal with" Yusuke said. 

After a few more games and a karaoke contest, which Kuwabara and Yusuke came out of unconscious thanks to Hiei, everyone headed home. "I'm sleeping over with Keiko tonight" Crystal said before running to catch up with the others. Riku smirked. _Everything's set _he thought. 

"Yukina" he said turning to her. "Yes Riku?" she asked. "I know it's after the party, but I think it's best if I give you my present now" he said as he reached into his pocket. 

"Yukina, you and me have gone through a lot together and I've had two years to think about this" he said. "What Riku?" Yukina asked. Riku smiled at her and pulled out something from his pocket. He opened his palm to reveal a black velvet box. Yukina's eyes widened. Riku opened the box to reveal a gold ring with two birds made of silver around a diamond. "I want you to be my mate" Riku said. Yukina froze with a look of shock on her face. "Riku, are you serious?" she asked. "I've never been more serious in my life" Riku replied. 

Yukina couldn't hold back her tears any longer and let them run down her cheek. She could only nod as Riku slipped the ring on her finger. "Happy birthday Yukina" he said. "I love you Riku" she said. "I love you to Yukina" he replied. She smiled and let him scoop her up in his arms. He gave her one final kiss before carrying her to his room. 

Next morning (Sorry but I have to keep this fic PG-13)

Yukina opened her eyes as the birds chirped outside. She sat up in bed and realized she wasn't in hers and that she was naked. She smiled and looked at her side. Riku was still sound asleep lying on his stomach. His hair was barely in its ponytail anymore. She blushed as she recalled last night's events. 

She quietly got out of bed and slipped on her kimono. She looked around and found her ribbon on top of Riku's shirt. She picked it up and tied her hair back into her usual ponytail. She headed to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. 

"You seem happy" Nami said from the kitchen table. "How long have you been here?" Yukina asked. "Well it was kind of tough sleeping with all the noises you two were making" Nami said. Yukina blushed. "Where's Hiei?' Yukina asked. Nami pointed to wear a sleeping Hiei was tied to a chair. "I had to stop him from killing Riku" Nami said. 

Flashback

"Let's go Hiei" Nami said. "I have a bad feeling" Hiei said. "It's probably Riku and Yukina. He told me he was going to ask Yukina to be his mate" Nami said. "What!!!" Hiei said. "Oops" Nami said as he charged toward the house. She found him getting ready to charge through Riku's window. "Hiei don't" Nami said as she grabbed him. "Let me go" Hiei said. 

"Hiei it's your sister's choice" Nami said. "He's so dead" Hiei said. Nami kept holding him back until something caught her eye. "Damn" she said looking through the window. Hiei stopped struggling and looked at her. When he realized what she was looking at he growled. "We're leaving" he said as he grabbed Nami's arm. "How do I know you won't kill Riku during the night?" Nami said. "Like you can stop me" Hiei said. Nami kicked him in the back of the head and knocked him out. 

End flashback

"Then I headed here and tied him up" Nami said. Yukina had paled. "You saw us?" she said. "I was kind of an accident but yes" Nami said. "Hiei to?" she asked. Nami nodded. "Hey Yukina, I thought Riku was a wolf not a dog" Nami said. Yukina blushed if possible deeper. "Well I guess all canines have something in common" Nami said. Yukina decided to get breakfast ready and resisted the urge to freeze Nami in a block of ice. 

As she cooked, a pair of arms slipped around her waist from behind. "Good morning my mate" Riku said as he planted butterfly kissed on the bite mark he left on her neck. Yukina smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.  

Nami watched them from the table. She pulled out a stopwatch from her jacket. The clock had stopped at six hours, forty minutes, and fifteen seconds. _Go Yukina _she thought. 

Nami is so mischievous. And yes Riku and Yukina, well you know. That's why I didn't mention what will happen last week. Next chapter will be up next Sunday morning. 

Next chapter, the gang heads off for the Demon King's Tournament. Review please. .  


	72. To the Tournament

Chapter 72 

To the Tournament 

Two month's had past since Riku and Yukina became mates. Hiei did try to kill Riku when he woke up and in the end Yukina had to freeze his feet to the ground until he promised not to harm a hair on his brother-in-law. After a few hours and some bribery with sweetsnow Hiei finally swore on his sword he wouldn't harm Riku. He later regretted it after walking in on Riku and Yukina on more than one occasion. 

As for the happy couple, Genkai was not about to let two freshly mated demons live in her house. She wouldn't get a wink of sleep. So the guys built a small house about half a mile from Genkai's. It was simple with a living room, kitchen, dinning room, bathroom complete with hot tube (wink), and of coarse a bedroom. Riku and Yukina moved in a day after its completion. 

Nothing much has changed with the others. Yusuke is still under Keiko's complete control, Kurama and Botan are still together, Kuwabara and Crystal have gone on hundreds of dates, and Hiei and Nami are still getting themselves into trouble. For instance, the gang played truth or dare at Yusuke's house and Nami dared Hiei to run around the block naked while yelling 'Come and get it.' Needless to say, Nami and most of the neighborhood got a good look at the angry fire demon. Hiei was still trying to regain his dignity and fix his shattered pride. 

Riku opened his eyes after feeling the spot next to him in bed only to find it devoid of any koorime. He sat up and looked around. After a while he picked up the smell of food from the kitchen. He immediately got dressed as fast as he could and ran to the kitchen. 

Yukina had just finished cooking breakfast when her mate came running into the room. "I knew the smell of food would get you up. You wolf demons are bottomless pits" she said. Riku smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips. "What can I say? Your just an awesome cook" he said. Yukina smiled before they sat down to eat. 

Outside Nami watched them from the window. The truth was she envied Yukina. Nami wanted Hiei to make her his mate but so far he showed no intention to. She knew he loved her but he didn't seem to love her that much. She wiped the tears from her eyes when she sensed Hiei approach. 

"I've been looking for you" he said as he walked up to her. "What is it Hiei?" Nami asked. Hiei was about to reply when he noticed the sad look on her face. _Has she been crying? _he thought. "Yusuke wants us all to met up at the temple. Genkai got something in the mail" Hiei replied. "Should we tell Riku and Yukina?" Nami asked. Hiei nodded. 

They waited till breakfast was done and knocked on the door. "What's up you two?" Riku said when he opened the door. "We need to go to the temple" Hiei said. "What happened?" Riku asked. "Something came in the mail and we believe it has something to do with a certain tournament" Hiei replied. Riku nodded and went to get Yukina. 

"Yukina" he said as he walked up to her. "What is it?" she asked. "It's time" he replied simply. Yukina sighed and dried her hands from the dishes she washed. He scoped her up and ran to the temple with Hiei and Nami not far behind. 

When they arrived they found everyone in the living room. An envelope lay on the table. "So I take it that's what arrived" Riku said. "Looks like it" Yusuke said. "Well open it" Kuwabara said. Riku picked it up and ripped it open. "It's a map" he said. "To where?" Crystal asked. "Somewhere near the docks" Riku replied. "Great another boat trip we'll have to fight in" Yusuke said. "The writing on the map says we are to bring out invitations" Riku said. "Then let's get ready" Yusuke said. 

A few hours later 

"That's the last of them" Yusuke said as he closed the trunk of his red convertible. It had been a gift from the gang for his eighteenth birthday. Keiko, Puu, Kuwabara, Crystal, and Shizuru would be riding with him. Kurama and Botan would be riding his Mercedes. The other four would be on Riku and Hiei's motorcycles. "Follow me, I know the way" Riku said as Yukina clung to him. With that said he took off. Hiei followed close behind, then Yusuke, and finally Kurama. 

Kuwabara might have been enjoying the ride if Shizuru hadn't situated herself between him a Crystal. Plus he'd missed breakfast and was starving at the moment. "I hope there's food where we're going" Kuwabara said. "Is that all you think about?" Yusuke said from the drivers seat. "No, I think about my beloved Crystal more than anything else" Kuwabara said. Crystal blushed. "Save it Romeo" Shizuru said.  

"Kurama?" Botan said. "Yes?" Kurama asked. "Do you think this is all a trap? After all the Demon King wants Riku dead" she said. "Yes, it's a trap all right. But Riku doesn't want to endanger his pack. And we're not about to let him go though this alone" Kurama replied. "Do you think we can win?" she asked. "I honestly don't know" Kurama replied. 

"That's the place" Riku said as they approached the docks. A crowd had gathered in the area. "I hate crowds" Nami said. "That makes two of us" Hiei said. They parked and got their things. 

"I wonder what kind of bucket of bolts we'll be riding this time" Yusuke said. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a huge ocean liner anchored in front of them. It was like any normal liner. It was white with three big smoke stakes. "Is that out ride to the tournament?" Yusuke said. "According to the map" Riku said. 

"Oh boy" Nami said with a faint blush on her cheeks. "What is it Nami?" Yukina asked. Nami pointed to where the VIPs were boarding. Standing on the ramp were Demonus and Amai. "Well if it isn't your little crush" Yusuke said with a hint of jealousy. The girls blushed. "I still don't know what you see in that guy" Kuwabara said. "He's just plain gorgeous" Crystal said. "And what about me?" Kuwabara said. "You'd put a mirror store out of business" Hiei said. "Watch it shrimp!!!" Kuwabara growled. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Hiei said. "Why you" Kuwabara said. Shizuru hit the top of his head. "That's enough baby brother, you're giving me a headache" she said. "Stop calling me a baby, I'm eighteen for crying out loud" Kuwabara said. "And you still sleep with the hall light on" Shizuru said. Everyone else burst out laughing. 

"Hey you guys" a voice said. They looked over and saw Kairi and the twins walking toward them. "Kairi!!!" everyone said. "It's good to see you all" Kairi said with a smile. "Uh mama, who are they?"  Yugi asked. "Mama!!!" Botan said. "She and Muraku couldn't have" Keiko said. "Their adopted" Kairi said with a blush. 

"Who are they?" Riku asked. "This is Yugi and Mimiru, they were orphaned by a snake demon so I've adopted them" Kairi said. "Hello" the twins said at the same time. "They're so cute" Crystal said. Mimiru's purple ears twitched. "Papa's coming" she said. "Papa?" Everyone said again. Muraku and Black Fang walked up to them. Muraku was glaring at the kitten. "For the last time stop calling me that" he said as he grabbed Mimiru by the collar and lifted her off the ground. "Muraku, put her DOWN" Muraku slammed into the ground and caused the pavement to crack. Mimiru ran to Kairi's shoulder. 

Everyone burst out laughing until Muraku let out a deep growl. That shut them up. "What's that thing?" Yusuke asked looking at Black Fang. "That's Black Fang, Muraku's spirit beast" Kairi said. The wolf snorted a hello. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Yukina asked. "Koenma gave us some tickets to go to the tournament" Kairi replied. Keiko felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down and saw Mimiru looking back up. "What?" Keiko asked. "What's that thing in your arms?" Mimiru said pointing to the spirit beast in her arms. "Oh this is Puu, Yusuke's spirit beast" Keiko said. "Puu" Puu said as he flew down to the small cat. Mimiru giggled. "He's cute" she said. 

"That thing is Yusuke's spirit beast?" Muraku said. "Is there a problem?" Yusuke asked. "I just thought yours would be more intimidating. After all, mine eats demons for breakfast" Muraku said. "What'd you say?!" Yusuke said angrily. "You heard me" Muraku replied coolly. "Muraku" Kairi said warningly. Muraku snorted and crossed his arms. "Let's board that thing before it leaves us" Botan said. Everyone headed for the ship. 

When they reached the ramp a few large demons dressed in black tuxedos and sunglasses were guarding it. "Your invitations please" one of them said. Riku, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei showed him their invitations to compete. "I take it they're with you?" the demon asked. Riku nodded. "They all have tickets" Riku said. "Then enjoy your stay" the demon said as he stepped to the side. They walked up the ramp and boarded the ship. 

A hour later

The ship was now well out to sea on its voyage to the tournament. Botan, Crystal, Keiko, and Kairi were getting massages, Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the restaurant, Kurama and Muraku were at the pool, the twins were in the children's play pen, Hiei and Nami were in Hiei's cabin making out, Black Fang was sleeping at the foot of Kairi's bed, and Riku and Yukina were taking a little stroll along the deck.   

In another part of the ship there was a small problem going on. "Could you please let her out" Amai said to the guy guarding the place where pets are kept. "We can't allow an animal that small to run around the ship" he replied. "Luna won't run around she'll be with me the entire time" Amai replied. "I'm sorry but your cat must stay here" the guard said. Amai sighed. 

Demonus was angry. What his mate wants she gets. "You there" he said as he walked to the guard. "Do you know who I am?" Demonus said. "Y-yes, you majesty" the guard replied. "Then if she wants her cat then she can have it, understand?" Demonus said. The guard nodded his head and opened the door. "Thank you" Amai said before hurrying into the room.

On both sides of her there were cages with various small animals in them. She stopped in front of the one Luna was kept in. "Meow" Luna said showing how happy she was to see her master. Amai smiled at the cat and opened the cage. Luna jumped into her arms. "Are you okay Luna?" Amai asked. "Meow" Luna replied. Amai smiled and carried her out of the room. "Let's go" Demonus said as he and Amai started walking down the hall with Luna on Amai's shoulders. 

They reached their cabin and opened the door. It was one of the first class cabins with its own kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, a living room, and a dinning table. Luna hopped off Amai's shoulders and ran away to explore the cabin. The other two demons followed. 

"You've been acting strange Amai, what is it?" Demonus asked. "I'm just tired of the fighting that's been going on. Dusk has left us, Ace is wounded, and who knows how long Kane will last" Amai said. The expression on Demonus's face softened. His mate didn't like fighting and he hated seeing her like this. "When the Devil Wolf is defeated, the fighting will stop Amai" Demonus said as he slid his arms around her waist.

"But what about us, you know your father will find out you've made me your mate" Amai replied. "That doesn't matter to me. If he doesn't like it then tough, I'm not about to give you up just because he says so" Demonus replied. Amai smiled as he ran a hand through her blond hair. She looked up at the handsome devil in front of her. His red eyes were full of love and to Amai's surprise, mischief. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked though she knew what he wanted. He crushed his lips against hers and caused them to fall onto the couch. Demonus broke it and looked at her. _She's so beautiful when she blushes _he thought. "You really are my prince charming" Amai said. "And you are my princess" Demonus replied before kissing her.  

In Hiei and Kurama's cabin 

Nami rested her head on Hiei's chest as he slept. She enjoyed making out with him but after being with him for two years she craved more. It was only strengthened by all the training they've done for the past two years. She looked up at his face. _Hiei if you don't think I'm ready then you're wrong. I want to be your mate, and soon _she said silently. 

With Riku and Yukina 

Riku and Yukina were walking along the decks holding hands. "I love the sea" Yukina said. "I thought koorime only like ice" Riku replied. "Riku" Yukina said as she playfully punched him. Riku smiled at her as he let go of her hand. She leaned against the railing as Riku slipped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You know, this is kinda like the honeymoon we never had" Riku said. "Well I've had a good time so far" Yukina replied. "I know how we can make it better" Riku said huskily. Yukina smiled as he planted butterfly kissed on her neck. 

He suddenly let go and pushed her to the ground. Yukina looked up and saw he was wrestling a snake demon. Riku kicked the snake back and got into a fighting stance. He concentrated and the Crescent Edge flew to his hand. "What do you want?" Riku asked. "Revenge for my brethren, Muraku" the snake replied. "I'm not Muraku" Riku replied. "Liar" the snake hissed before charging. It jumped into the air and flew toward Riku. Riku readied his sword and when the snake was close enough he thrust his sword forward and impaled it. He spun around and let the snake slide off his sword and into the sea. But right when it began to fall it coiled its tail around Riku's neck and pulled. Riku had no time to brace himself and fell over the railing with the snake. 

"Riku!!!" Yukina cried as she ran to where he fell off. The last thing she saw was him disappearing under the waves. "RIKU!!!" 

So much for a pleasant cruise. Don't worry I won't kill him. Next chapter will be up on Friday. 

Next chapter, Riku meets an old ally of Ryu. Review please. 


	73. Shipwrecked

Chapter 73 

Shipwrecked

Yukina looked franticly for any signs of her mate. Sadly, she could see no trace of Riku. "Riku, please don't die" Yukina said as tears rolled down her cheeks. The past two months with Riku had been the best of her life and now it had all been ended in a split second. She collapsed against the railing as she broke down crying. "Why, why did this have to happen?" she sobbed. 

Botan, Keiko, Kairi, and Crystal arrived on the scene. "Yukina!!!" Keiko said when she saw the koorime. The girls rushed to her side. "What's wrong? Where's Riku?" Crystal asked. At hearing his name Yukina cried even harder. Now the girls knew something was very wrong. 

Having sensed his sister's sadness, Hiei arrived with Nami close behind him. He pushed past the girls and placed his hands on Yukina's shoulders. "Yukina, what happened?" he asked. Yukina looked at him her vision blurred by her tears. "Riku…he…he" she looked to the spot he fell overboard. Hiei immediately knew what she meant and hugged her. He let her cry on his chest while he gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Yukina" he said gently. 

When she had calmed down a little he lifted her in his arms and took off to the cabin she and Riku shared. The girls followed close behind. 

Muraku was disturbed from his sleep when the smell of Yukina's tears reached his nose. He kicked the sleeping kitsune on the deck chair next to him causing Kurama to fall off. "What was that for?" Kurama said as he rubbed his side. "Shut up and come on" Muraku replied as he followed everyone's scents. Kurama got to his feet and ran to catch up with the wolf. 

Hiei placed his sister on the bed. Her eyes were now red and puffy from the crying she had done. Hiei made a mental note to hurt all the people who took the tear gems she left behind. "Yukina" Hiei said as she looked up at him. "What happened?" he asked. Only Kairi had noticed Muraku and Kurama arriving. "We were attacked by a snake demon. He…he was after Muraku and thought Riku was him. They fought and they both…they both…fell off the ship" Yukina said as new tears formed. Crystal joined them on the bed and hugged her sister-in-law. 

Kairi looked to the entrance and noticed Muraku was nowhere to be found. She slipped out to go find him. 

Muraku had arrived at the place the battle took place. He could smell fresh blood and recognized the scent. _So I missed one. Damn him _Muraku thought. His main goal in life was to fight Riku again. Now that he was gone Muraku would never fulfill that need. _Riku, if your dead I'm coming to Spirit World to kick your ass _Muraku thought. 

"Muraku" Kairi said as she walked to him. "What is it?" Muraku asked. She hesitated when she saw the anger in his eye. "It was one of the snakes, wasn't it?" she said. Muraku nodded. "I'd better find to twins. You should go find Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shizuru" she said. Muraku flitted off to find them. Kairi sighed and looked at the ocean. _Please be alive _she wished. 

Somewhere miles from the ship a few hours later

Riku finally regained consciousness though he couldn't open his eyes. _What happened? _He thought. Images of the fight played through his mind._ That's right, I fell overboard _he thought. He realized he was lying on something really soft. _Since when did the ocean fell so good? _He thought. He opened his eyes but closed them when the light hit. He growled and opened them again. It took time to focus but he could clearly see a blue marble ceiling over him. 

He opened them all the way and realized he was in a bed. "Where am I?" he said out loud. "Your finally awake" a voice said from next to him. He looked to the side and saw a familiar girl seated next to the bed. She was around 6 feet tall with black hair with blue streaks that reached down to her but and was tied into a ponytail and light blue eyes. She wore navy blue jeans with blue dragons embroidered on them, a light blue shirt, and bracelets on each wrist. But even though she was wearing something different Riku still recognized her. _Mizu!!! _

It was the water goddess he'd seen during his trip with Gurumin to the past. The one that fought with the Rebel Forces against the Black Legion. He then noticed a small dragon with blue scales and golden eyes perched on her shoulder. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked. She was hiding her shock of seeing an exact duplicate of Ryu. "You're Mizu aren't you?" Riku asked. "How did you know?" she asked. _Didn't Ryu die two thousand years ago? _She thought. "Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Riku said as he sat up. He instantly regretted it when sharp pain ripped through his body and caused him to fall back in bed. "Don't sit up, your wounds haven't had time to heal" she said. "Where am I?" Riku asked. "I'll explain everything later. Right now you need rest" Mizu replied. Riku wanted to protest but he was very tired at the moment so he decided to do as she said. He closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep. 

Mizu stared at him as he slept. _No way this guy is Ryu. But then again, how does he know my name? _She thought. She looked at the dragon on her shoulder. "What do you think Genso?" she asked. The little dragon growled a reply. 

"So how is he?" a voice said from the door. Mizu looked over at the newcomer. He was 5'9 in height with long spiky black hair that reached mid-back and black eyes. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket and jeans. A katana was strapped to the left side of his waist and a gun (That looks like Vash's from Trigun) was strapped to his right. 

"He'll live Shiro" Mizu replied. "Good" Shiro replied as he leaned against the doorframe. "So has she arrived yet?" Mizu asked. "You know her. Always late to important things" Shiro replied. 

"Oh really?" a girls voice said from behind. He looked to his side and saw a girl about 5'5 in height with lone sliver hair and lavender eyes. She looked very young even though she was wearing assassin armor. On her hips were a 44 Magnum, an Excalibur type sword, and a dagger strapped to her boot. 

"Your late Aurora" Shiro said. Aurora shrugged. "So that's him" she said pointing at Riku. "That's not Ryu but he does look like him" Shiro replied. "I think we should leave him for now" Mizu said as she walked to them. "Yea, we'll have some explaining to do when he wakes up" Aurora said. The other two nodded and the three walked off. 

A few hours later

Riku opened his eyes and looked at the bed he was in. _So it wasn't a bad dream _he thought. He slowly sat up but the pain had greatly subsided. He got out and noticed some new cloths draped on a nearby chair. He walked to them and picked them up. _They'll have to do _he thought as he put them on. The outfit consisted of a red long-sleeved gi with red pants and black boots. _Not bad _he thought. 

He heard something at the door and looked over to see Mizu walk in with a tray of food in her hands. A young girl followed her with more bandages and other supplies. "I'm glad to se your up and walking" Mizu said with a smile. "You shouldn't be walking so soon. Your body still needs to heal" Aurora said. "I think I know what my body can handle miss…" Riku said. "Aurora" she replied. 

"Sit down, we'll explain everything while you eat" Mizu said. Riku obeyed and sat on the bed. Mizu handed him the tray. He thanked her and started eating. "What's our name?" Aurora asked. "Riku" he replied before taking another bite. "So how did I end up here?" he asked. "We can thank Genso for that" Mizu said as she pat her dragon's head. "Explain?" Riku said. "Well it all happened earlier today" Mizu said. 

Flashback

Mizu giggled as she watched Genso try to catch the fish in the shallows. "I keep telling you those fish are abnormally smart" she said. Genso continued to try. Mizu sighed and looked at the ocean as the wind blew her hair. _I never tire of the ocean _she thought. 

She then heard Genso let out a roar. She looked to where the dragon was and saw him next to something washed up on shore. She ran to where the dragon was. As she got closer she realized the object was a person. She quickened her pace and reached them. The person was face down and wore a red trench coat. She flipped him on his back and gasped. _Ryu?! _She thought. But after looking closer she could see a slight difference. This guy's featured seemed softer than Ryu's. Ryu had been hardened by years of all out war with the Demon King. The guy also looked younger and not quite as powerful. 

"Go get Shiro" she said. Genso nodded and took to the air. Mizu gently lifter the Ryu look-alike and hurried inland. 

End Flashback

"And that's what happened. I took you here and we helped heal you" she said. Riku took it all in. "So I'm shipwrecked" he sad. "Where did you come from?" Mizu asked. "My friends and I were on a cruise ship heading for the Demon King's Tournament when my mate and I were ambushed by a snake demon. We both fell overboard and here I am" Riku said. "Your going to the tournament?" Aurora asked. "Well being the Devil Wolf does have its downsides" Riku replied. "WHAT!!!" Mizu yelled. "Ow" Riku said as he rubbed his ears. 

"You're the Devil Wolf?!" Mizu said. "Uh, yea" Riku replied. "Do you know anyone by the name of Ryu?" Mizu asked. "No, he's my ancestor. I'm his reincarnation or so everyone says" Riku replied. _That explains it _Mizu thought. "Why? Is something wrong with that?" Riku asked. "No, nothing at all" Mizu said. _Better tell Shiro this _she thought. 

"Where are we anyway?" Riku asked. "It's an island in the Pacific. You haven't heard of it, it's been kept well hidden" Mizu replied. "What are you doing out here?" Riku asked. "We were assigned here" Shiro said from the door. "Shiro I take it" Riku said. Shiro nodded. 

"On this island is a portal to the Demon World. Ryu ordered us to guard it after the war. Myself and Shiro have watched over it with our army. Aurora here arrived four years ago" Mizu said. "Mizu's priestesses have sealed the portal though we know they can still get through" Shiro said. "Who's they?" Riku asked. "The Black Legion" Aurora replied. "Yes, the Black Legion has tried my times to get through but we've managed to stop them. There's only been one real threat" Mizu said. "What?" Riku asked. "Kane" Shiro said. "He routinely comes through the portal for 'fun' as he calls it" Mizu said. 

"We've lost many by his hands" Shiro said. "So you guys have been here for three thousand years?" Riku said. Mizu and Shiro nodded. "It hasn't been easy but we've managed" Mizu said. 

"So tell us a little about yourself" Shiro said. "Well I have a twin brother, a younger sister, an adopted sister, and a baby brother. My mate is a koorime named Yukina. I work for Koenma. My friends are Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Nami, and Botan. I had a dark side named Muraku who's been revived only good. He's made some friends. Oh yea, and we've made peace with the Night Shadow Clan and made Ace run off screaming for his mommy" Riku replied.

"You beat the Night Shadow Clan?" Mizu said. "And Ace!!!" Aurora said. "Well we fought them but the ninjas turned out okay and Ace left before we could get him. Though Muraku gave him a good beating before that happened" Riku replied. He told them everything else about his life.   

Just then an explosion ripped through the air. "What was that?" Riku asked. A soldier ran into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're under attack" he said. "Bu who?" Shiro asked. "Kane" the soldier replied. Shiro growled. "Come on you two" he said to Mizu and Aurora. "You ready?" Mizu asked Genso. Genso hissed in anticipation. 

"Wait" Riku said. "What?" Shiro replied. "Where's my sword?" Riku asked. "Why would you need to know?" Shiro asked. "Don't play dumb" Riku said. "I can't let you fight him" he said. "I'll fight him eventually. Besides, if I kill him know it might be safer for my friends and I at the tournament" Riku replied. Another reason is one less Apocalypse Ten to worry about would allow him to concentrate on finding Murakai's killer. 

"You're sue you want to fight?" Mizu asked. Riku nodded. "Over there" Aurora said pointing to the sword leaning against the wall. Riku walked over to it and unsheathed it. "The Crescent Edge!!!" Mizu said. "It's been passed down my family. I can feel its anticipation. It wants another crack at Kane" Riku said. The four ran out toward the explosions. 

They stopped when a tall swirling vortex could be seen in the distance. "That's the portal" Shiro said. "Look" Aurora said pointing to the east. They all looked and saw Kane hacking his way through the rebel troops. "Let's go" Shiro said as he, Mizu, and Aurora charged. Riku looked at the sword in his hand. "The others will have to wait. I have to help these guys first" he said. With new determination he ran at top speed to the battle. 

Told you he wasn't dead. And I've fulfilled my promise of bringing Mizu and Shiro back. Both were in the time travel scene. Next chapter should be up on Sunday. 

Aurora was created by Jewel Saync

Mizu was created by Sweetangel 

Shiro was created by heatwave.

Next chapter, the battle against Kane. Review please.  


	74. Island Battle

Chapter 74

Island Battle

Riku surveyed the battlefield before him. It wasn't really all that much. First was the portal, then an open plane covered in sand, followed by a wide stream, another sandy plane, and a stone wall in front of the palace the rebels stayed at. A hundred rebels were trying to fight off Kane while the others stayed at the wall.   

Kane laughed as he killed rebel after rebel with his mighty sword. "Die insects!!!" he roared as he killed six in one horizontal swing. "This can't get any worse" a rebel solider said. Just then hundreds of Ghouls ran out of the portal. "Don't every say that again" the solider next to him said. In all, over a thousand Ghouls ran onto the battlefield. The defenders numbered only 300 and Kane was making that number dwindle. 

"Kane!!!" Shiro yelled as he Mizu and Aurora fought their way through the enemy ranks. Mizu saw one of the gates to the fortress they were guarding under heavy attack. "Genso!!!" she said. Genso flew onto the air and with a roar grew to be over twenty feet long. With another roar he charged the attackers. The Ghouls scream before being incinerated by Genso's blue fire. Water dragons like him can breathe either water or blue fire. 

A series of monstrous roars could be heard from the portal. Three black Japanese dragons with bat-like wings flew out of the portal. Genso flew up to meet them. He fired at them while avoiding their own attacks. 

By now Shiro, Aurora, Mizu, and a dozen other rebels were the only ones fighting outside the wall. The others were trying to stop the Ghouls from breaching the wall. 

"This attack is meant to take the island" Aurora said as she sliced through one of the Ghouls. Shiro fired three shots and killed the Ghouls that were charging him. He spun around and sliced another across the hip. Mizu was with the other dozen rebels near the stream. She chanted spells that caused the water to shot at the in jets at the Ghouls keeping them at bay. The remaining Ghouls were attacking the walls but the defenders were keeping them from scaling it. 

"Well, well if it isn't Shiro and the mercenary" Kane said as the two ran in front of him. "This is the last time you'll ever attack us" Shiro said. "Oh really, then come on" Kane said. Shiro lifted his gun and fired six shots at Kane. The shots harmlessly hit his armor. Kane laughed and raised his sword. Shiro rolled out of the way while firing more shots at Kane but the shockwaves created by the sword hitting the ground caused him to lose balance. 

Aurora appeared behind Kane and brought her sword down. The sword bounced off his armor. Kane spun around and grabbed her around the waist with his left hand. "You'll be the first to die" he said menacingly. Shiro was about to attack when five Ghouls charged him. "I don't have time for this" he said as he sheathed his sword and gathered energy in his free hand. "BURNING MANDALA" rings of fire shot out his hand and flew through the Ghouls slicing them to pieces. 

He then looked up and saw Genso about to be attack from behind by one of the enemy dragons. More energy gathered in his hand. "FIRE BUBBLE" a sphere of fire shot out of his hand and at the dragon. When it hit it grew to surround the dragon's body. As the dragon struggled to get free the sphere started flying higher and higher into the air. Shiro smirked and fisted his hand. The sphere exploded and the dragon came crashing into the sea covered in flames. 

"BURNING MANDALA" this time the rings headed for Kane's head. Kane growled and used his sword to block them all. "Pest" he said before raising his right foot. He slammed it to the ground and the force split the ground. It moved so fast Shiro had no time to dodge and was hit head on by the attack. He fell to one knee as Kane laughed. 

Aurora continued to struggle by firing at Kane's head and stabbing his arm with her sword. Nothing could get through his armor. Kane's head turned to her. "I haven't forgotten about you" he said before squeezing. Aurora screamed as his grip around her waist tightened. _I can't take much more of this _she thought. Kane was laughing the entire time. 

Suddenly a red blur flew at Kane's arm and a sword slammed through his arm and cut a gash on his wrist. Kane screamed in pain and let go of Aurora. As she fell to the ground she felt two strong arms catch her. She looked up at her savior and saw Riku's golden eyes looking back at her. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Good" Riku said as he gently set her down. 

Shiro managed to run over to them as Kane continued to scream in pain. "Let me see that sword" he said. Riku held his sword out for the fire demon to see. "It really is the Crescent Edge" Shiro said. "Riku, your sword is the only weapon ever to pierce Kane's armor" Aurora said. "That's useful to know. You two should go help the wall. I'll handle Kane" Riku said. The other two nodded and ran to the wall. "Mizu, come on!!!" Shiro yelled. Mizu looked over to them and saw where they were heading. "All right everyone, we're heading for the wall" she said to the dozen rebels she was with. They all fought their way to Shiro and Aurora. 

"Curse you" Kane said as he turned to Riku. "You're as ugly as I've heard" Riku said. "So you're the new Devil Wolf. Even if you transform you won't be able to defeat me" Kane said. "That's where you're wrong. You may be powerful but you're slow. All I have to do is outrun you and slice you to pieces" Riku said. 

"I'll have your head for a trophy" Kane said as he charged. Riku jumped into the air to avoid a horizontal swing to the right. "CRESCENT CLAWS" his attack hit Kane's wounded left wrist. As Kane recovered, the skulls on his sword started to glow. Riku remembered the attacks they created so at top speed he sliced them off the sword. 

Kane's eyes widened as the skulls fell to the ground. "So much for your attacks" Riku said. Kane roared and raised his sword. He brought it down and it collided with Riku's. A pushing match started and surprisingly Riku managed to stand his ground. With a cry he pushed Kane back and swung as hard as he could at the giant's sword. 

The two swords collided and Kane's sword cracked. He stepped back and swung horizontally again. Riku's sword blocked it and the force shattered Kane's sword. Kane ignored the pain in his wrist and punched Riku causing the wolf to go crashing to the right. Riku rolled out of the way of a stomp and raised his sword. 

He struck Kane's shin guard and shattered the armor. Kane growled and threw another punch at Riku. Riku jumped and landed on the top of Kane's fist. He ran up the arm and swung at Kane's shoulder shattering that armor as well. He jumped off the shoulder and spun around to slice through the back of Kane's armor. As Riku landed Kane spun around and kicked Riku. Riku felt his ribs break as Kane's foot slammed into him and sent him flying thirty feet before crashing into the sand.

Kane charged and leapt high into the air. Riku rolled out of the way of Kane's feet but the shockwave caused the ground around them to crater. Riku was caught in the crater and rolled toward Kane. With a laugh Kane picked up Riku and threw him toward the wall. The force caused the place Riku hit to crumble. 

"Riku!!!" Mizu said as she ran to the rubble. Riku rose out of the rubble though he was covered in cuts. Kane roared and charge. Riku readied his sword for a thrust. 

"NOW YOU DIE!!!" Kane yelled as he neared. "That's my line" Riku said as his sword started to glow. Kane threw a punch at Riku as he thrust his sword forward. When they met Riku's sword incinerated Kane's hand. Riku continued forward and the tip off his sword pierced one of Kane's eyeholes.

Kane reared back and screamed as a red beam of light shot out of the hole in his face armor. "Shiro now!!!" Aurora said. "Riku take cover!!!" Mizu yelled. Riku ducked behind the ruble as Shiro gathered more energy than he had before. "DRAGON OF THE ETERNAL FLAME" a dragon made of red flames shot out of his hand and charged toward Kane. 

The attack hit Kane and the resulting explosion created a fifty-foot wide pillar of fire. Everyone was blown back as the pillar dispersed. A crater was left with the Crescent Edge stabbed into the center. Nothing was left of Kane. "We…won" Mizu said. The black dragons and remaining Ghouls retreated back to the portal.

Riku walked to his sword and picked it up. He then had a strange feeling, as if something was talking to him. As the others ran to congratulate him he suddenly took off at top speed toward the portal. "What's he doing?" Shiro said. 

When Riku reached the portal he leapt into the air and raised his sword. He brought it down and literally sliced the portal down the middle. The energy became unstable and caused a huge explosion. The others had to shield their eyes from the intense light. 

When it died down they looked at what had happened and gasped. Everything in front of the wall was now being submerged under the water. "Where's Riku?" Mizu said. "Up there" Aurora said pointing into the sky. They looked up and saw Riku falling toward them. He landed gracefully on his feet in front of them. 

"Why did you do that?" Shiro asked. "That portal was to great a threat to this world. At least that's what the Crescent Edge told me" Riku said. "The sword told you to destroy the portal?" Mizu asked as Genso perched on her shoulder. Riku nodded. 

"Well whatever happened doesn't matter. The important thing is that we're all alive and we've got one less Apocalypse Ten to deal with" Shiro said. "That leaves Demonus, Ace, and the mystery general" Mizu said. "What about that Shion guy?" Riku asked. "He's no threat. He left the Demon King after the war and no one's heard from him since" Shiro said. "You know what he looks like?" Riku asked. "The only one of us that fought him was our second in command Katana. And his personality meant he didn't like telling us about his battles" Mizu said. 

Riku shrugged. "Well if he isn't a threat then I guess there's nothing to worry about" Riku said. "Now that the portal's gone we can join the others" Mizu said. "Others?" Riku asked. "About ten thousand rebel troops are stationed in front of the only remaining portal. It's much bigger than the one here. If the Demon King launches a full-scale invasion then that's where his army will attack" Aurora said. "How do you know he's going to attack?" Riku asked. "The prophecy says the Devil Wolf's reincarnation will transform when the world is threatened by another invasion. If you're here then that means he's going to attack again" Shiro replied. 

"Sounds big" Riku said. "Yes but let's worry about this later. Now we need to have a celebration" Mizu said happily. Everyone cheered and headed for the palace. 

After the party

Riku chuckled as he walked out of the room. He was back in his old outfit after it had dried. Mizu and Shiro were asleep against each other after getting very drunk and dancing like a couple of maniacs. The other troops had also passed out. He found Aurora sitting on the balcony railing. "Glad to see someone's not waisted" Riku said. "I'm fifteen, I'm to young to drink. Besides I hate alcohol" she said. "That makes two of us" Riku said. 

"Is something troubling you?" she asked. "It's just that I know my friends are taking my 'death' really hard" Riku said. "Well they won't have a reason to be if you meet them at the tournament" Aurora said. "How do I get there?" Riku asked. "Genso" Aurora said. The dragon ran up to them. "You can ride Genso" she said. "Are you sure Mizu will allow that?" Riku asked. "Does she look like she can say no?" Aurora asked. Riku looked over to Mizu whose head rested on Shiro's chest.

"I see your point" Riku said. "All right Genso" she said. Genso flew into the air and grew. "He'll take you to the tournament" she said. Riku nodded and climbed onto the dragon's back. "Thanks, I don't know how to repay you" Riku said. "Just defeat the Demon King" Aurora replied. "See ya" Riku said. "Genso, if we're not here when you return you know where to go" Aurora said. Genso nodded before flying into the sky. As they flew off Riku waved goodbye to Aurora. 

He turned around and looked ahead. "Hurry Genso, my friends might be in trouble" Riku said. Genso picked up some speed. _I'm coming Yukina _Riku thought. 

On the cruise ship

"WHAT!!!" the King yelled to the cowering officer in front of him. "K-Kane w-w-was defeated m-my lord" the officer replied. "How could this happen?" the King said. "I-It a-p-pears the Devil Wolf helped the r-rebels on t-t-the island" the officer replied. "So the rumors were true. He did fall overboard. He must have washed up on the island" Ace said. "This is only a minor set back. I never liked Kane anyway" the King said. "What do we do now?" Ace asked. "We'll continue with our plans" The King replied. Ace bowed and walked out of the King's private cabin.

'Well this is unexpected' a voice said in the King's head. 'Kane wasn't really needed anyhow. The important thing is that the Devil Wolf and his friends not know about you' the King replied. 'Relax my lord they have no idea I'm right under their noses so they'll never find me' the vice replied. 'See that they don't' the King said. 'Of coarse my lord' the voice said before disappearing. 

In the halls of the ship Amai smiled as she and Demonus walked hand-in-hand trough the ship. "I've always wanted to take a cruise" she said. "Well here we are, and because of my status we can go wherever we want" Demonus replied. "Even a place where no one can disturb us?" she asked. "I thought I was the one who made to moves" Demonus said as he pinned her to the wall. They smiled at each other before kissing 

"Prince Demonus, Prince Demonus" an officer said. Demonus growled and let go of Amai. The officer rounded the corner and stopped when he saw the prince. "What is it?" Demonus asked impatiently. "I've come to tell you General Kane has been destroyed" the officer replied. Amai gasped. "Who did it?" Demonus asked. "The Devil Wolf played a key role though it was Shiro who dealt the final blow" the officer replied. "Leave us" Demonus said. The officer bowed and walked away. 

Demonus turned around and saw Amai crying. "What's wrong, you're not crying for Kane are you?' he asked as he kneeled in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck and cried in his chest. "No it's not that" she cried. "Then what is it?" Demonus asked as he stroked her back. "I don't want to lose you to the Devil Wolf either" she cried. Demonus placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Amai, I won't be defeated. I have to much to live for" he said. Amai smiled before he kissed her. 

Riku's heading back to the gang and Kane is dead. Next Chapter will be up Tuesday. 

Next chapter, the gang arrives at the tournament. Review please.  


	75. Reunited

Chapter 75

Reunited 

"Come on Yukina" Botan said to the door of Yukina and Riku's cabin. Since Riku's fall overboard Yukina had confined herself to the cabin. She barely ate or spoke. All she did was cry. Everyone was worried but the ones who were most worried were Hiei and Crystal. After all Yukina was Crystal's sister-in-law. 

Botan sighed when she got no response from the koorime. "Any luck?" Kurama asked as he walked up. Botan shook her head. "We'll be arriving at our destination in two hours" Kurama said. "We need Hiei" Botan said. 

"I'm here" Hiei said from his spot against the wall. "Where's Nami?" Botan asked. "She went with the other girls to the spa" Hiei replied. "At a time like this?" Botan asked. "They want to ease the pain as Keiko put it" Hiei replied. "Hiei, you have to get Yukina out of there" Kurama said. Hiei nodded and walked to the door. He placed a finger in front of the lock and fired a small blast that melted it. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Stay out here" he said to Kurama and Botan before going in. 

Yukina was still lying on the bed crying into the pillow. Hiei's expression softened. He hated seeing his sister like this. "Yukina" he said gently. Yukina looked up at him, her eyes red from all the crying. "Hello Hiei" she said forcing a weak smile. Hiei walked to the bed and sat beside her. 

"Yukina, you have to get over this" he said slipping his arm around her shoulder. "I can't, it hurts to much" Yukina replied as more tear gems fell from her eyes. Hiei looked around. There were enough tear gems in the room to make someone a billionaire. He looked down at his crying sister. "I know it's hard for you but you must. There still people who love you" he said. "I know, but Riku was special" she said.

"Then let me ask you something. Do you think Riku would want to see you like this?" Hiei asked. Yukina stopped sobbing. "He'd want you to go on with life. Not live your days being miserable" Hiei said. "Really?" Yukina asked looking up at him. "What do you think?" he asked. "Yes, Riku would want me to be happy" Yukina said. "He may be gone, but he left you plenty of memories to be happy about" Hiei said. "I miss him" she said. "I know, I do to" Hiei replied. Riku was one of the few beings that had earned Hiei's absolute respect. The only others were Yusuke, Kurama, and Nami. Kuwabara was still nowhere near to getting Hiei's respect. 

"Thank you Hiei" Yukina said as she closed her eyes. All the crying had exhausted her. "Sleep well sister" Hiei replied as he held her closer. He felt her breathing even out and looked at her. She had a smile on her face while she slept. _Riku, you can't leave her like this _Hiei thought. 

Two hours later

"Hiei?" Nami said as she poked her head in. "What is it Nami?" Hiei asked. "We're nearly there" she said. Hiei nodded and she headed off to her cabin. "Yukina, wake up" Hiei said. Yukina stirred a little and opened her eyes. "What is it?" she asked. "We've arrived" Hiei replied. Yukina sighed and got out of bed. "You should go get ready" she said. "What about you?" Hiei asked. "I'll be fine" Yukina said. Hiei hesitated but left the cabin to help Kurama pack their stuff. 

Yukina started to pack her and Riku's stuff. She was now worried about Rogato, Maya, Lila, and Damien. They planned to meet up with them at the docks. She stopped gathering her stuff when she saw the photo album Maya gave her lying on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. They had added many more pictures to it since Yukina got it. Most were of her and Riku. She looked at his solo picture. He had his confident smile on as the wind blew his ponytail. She smiled as she remembered how soft his hair was. She sighed and continued packing. 

After ten more minutes all her stuff was packed. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in" she said. The door opened to reveal Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. "How are you feeling Yukina?" Kurama asked. "A lot better" Yukina said with a smile though Kurama knew she was still sad about Riku's "death". 

"The others are waiting near the ramp" Hiei said. "Well my stuff's all packed" Yukina said. "Good" Yusuke said as the three gathered up the bags. "Follow us" Yusuke said before he walked out the door. Yukina smiled but then noticed a pouch on the bed. She picked it up and opened it. Inside were all the tear gems she had cried that day. Attached to it was a note. It said:

_Sister,_

_No one deserves to make a profit from your sorrow. It's best you keep them. _

There was no name but Yukina knew it was from Hiei. She smiled and placed it inside her kimono. She then rushed to catch up with the others. 

She found them near the exit ramp. She looked at where they had landed. It looked like a tropical resort with shops, restaurants, hotels, spas, and many other things. At the center of it all was the biggest stadium she had ever seen. It was much larger than the one at the Dark Tournament. Its dark look contrasted the rest of the island greatly. 

"This looks like a cool place" Yusuke said. "The stadium looks adequate enough" Muraku said. "How are you feeling Yukina?" Mimiru asked. "Just fine thank you" Yukina said smiling at the kitten. "There are a lot of demons here" Kairi said. Yugi wads clutching Muraku's leg. "Let go" Muraku growled. "No, I see scary snake demons down there" Yugi replied. "Yugi come here" Kairi said. Yugi ran to her and let her pick him up. "We won't let those mean old snakes hurt you" she said. "Rogato, Maya, Lila, and Damien should be down there somewhere" Keiko said "Well let's move out and find them" Botan said. "Aren't we excited" Shizuru said as she threw her cigarette overboard. They all started down the ramp.

A few miles from the island

"That must be the place" Riku said on Genso's back. "Man, that stadium's huge" he said. He then noticed a familiar ship. "Genso, land near that ship" he said. Genso roared and picked up speed. 

With the gang

"Look, it's them" Keiko said pointing to the side. They others looked to where she was pointing and saw Rogato, Maya, Lila, and Damien waving back at them. Sakura was in Lila's arms. They gathered their stuff and walked over. 

"It's been a while" Yusuke said. "Yeah it has" Rogato said. "How ya been" Damien asked. "Just fine" Kurama said. "How have you been Maya?" Yukina asked. "Well it's been tough without Murakai but pretty well thank you" Maya said. 

"Hey it's the zorros" a voice said. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere" Damien said as he looked at the source. It was Ricardo in the same outfit he wore last time. And he wasn't alone. "Juri?" Botan said. "Well if it isn't Team Urameshi" the aqua haired announcer replied. 

"Who's he?" Yusuke asked. "Guys this is Ricardo, he helped me rescue Botan when she was kidnapped" Kurama said. "Holla" the wolf said. Keiko, Crystal, Kairi, Maya, and even Nami were giving him dreamy looks. "What are you doing here?" Botan asked. "I came to watch the tournament with my number one chica here" he said slipping his arm around Juri's waist. She blushed. "Are you two together?" Botan asked. Ricardo nodded. 

"You mean you're not here to announce for the tournament?" Yusuke said. "Are you crazy? They don't even have announcers for this tournament. The action's to intense to keep up with" Juri replied. "And the past announcers have always been killed" Damien said. 

"Where's Riku?" Maya asked. The gang froze. "Who should tell them" Kuwabara said. "Tell us what?" Maya asked. "Well you see, Riku…" before Yukina could finish a loud roar ripped through the air. They all looked up and saw a blue dragon heading straight for them. They got into fighting stances to ready themselves. The dragon flew over them and landed not to far off. A familiar figure jumped off it's back. Everyone gasped. It was Riku.

"Thanks Genso" Riku said as he scratched the dragon behind the ear holes. "Send my regards to Mizu, Shiro, and Aurora k?" he said. Genso grunted and took off into the sky. 

Riku smiled and turned around. Immediately something slammed into his chest. He looked down and saw a sea of aqua against his chest. "Riku, I can't believe it's you" Yukina cried. Riku smiled and slipped his arms around her waist. "I'm as real as they come" Riku replied as he placed a figure under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. She smiled before he kissed her. 

When they broke they were mobbed by the others. "Riku, your alive!!!" Botan said as she, Keiko, Crystal, and Kairi hugged him. "I knew you weren't dead" Kuwabara said as he pulled Riku into a headlock and gave him a noggy. "I'm glad to see you to Kuwabara" Riku said. "There's to much love around here" Shizuru said. "Wonder why Riku came on a dragon's back?" Rogato said.  

Muraku walked up to Riku and everyone went silent. He and Riku stared at each other for a few seconds. "Took you long enough to come back" Muraku said. "Well I couldn't leave without giving you a rematch can I?" Riku said. Muraku smirked and went to lean against the nearest tree. Black Fang sat beside him. 

"So your Riku" Ricardo said as he and Juri walked up. "And you are?" Riku asked. "Ricardo Garcia. And this is my girlfriend Juri" he said. "Pleased to met you" Riku said. "Well it's been swell and all but we've got a hotel to cheek into" Ricardo said. "Ricardo!!!" Juri said elbowing him. "What?" Ricardo said as they walked off. 

"Hey ya bro" Rogato said giving Riku a high five. "So how have you and Lila been" Riku asked. "We've had our hands full with Sakura" he said as the three year old pup wiggled in her mother's arms. "Yea, but she's been worth it" Lila said. "She can walk now but she's still trying to talk" Rogato said. "So where's our hotel?" Yusuke asked. "And the snack bar?" Kuwabara said. "Pig" Shizuru mumbled. "What was that?!" Kuwabara said. "You heard me baby brother" she replied. "Now you two, this isn't the time to fight" Crystal said. "All right my love. I'll stop for you" Kuwabara said. Everyone sweatdropped. "She's got him wrapped" Botan whispered to Keiko. 

"First we have to enter the tournament" Kurama said. "You four have your invitations?" Botan said. Yusuke, Riku, Hiei, and Kurama pulled out their invitations. "I think the entries are to report to the stadium" Botan said. "Let's go" Yusuke said. The four led the way to the entry area. 

"Where's papa?" Yugi asked. "Yea, I haven't seen Muraku for some time now" Kairi said. "I thought he was leaning against a tree" Keiko said. "Black Fang, do you know where he went?" Kairi asked. Black Fang snorted. "He said no" Riku said. 

"Looking for me?" Muraku said from the shadows. They looked to the side and saw him walking out from the forest. "What were you doing?" Riku asked. "Not that it's any of your business but I was tailing the prince. It appears his father is with him" Muraku said. "Ace to?" Kurama asked. Muraku nodded. "We'd best be on our guard" Kurama said. Everyone nodded.

"Look, ice cream!!!" Mimiru said. "Can we have some?" Yugi asked giving his kitty cat eyes (it's not like he can do puppy dog eyes). "Alright" Kairi said. "Yay!!!" the kittens said. Kairi smiled and let them pull her to the ice cream stand. "That stuff they're getting looks like sweetsnow" Nami said. "Well in some places people call it ice cream" Rogato said. "Makes no sense. It's not at all like cream" Hiei said. "You want some or not?" Maya said. Hiei and Nami nodded. Maya smiled and went to buy them some. (Should I call it sweetsnow or ice cream from now on?) 

After getting a cone they continued. They arrived at the stadium and saw a sign with '**Competitors Enter Here**' written on it. "Well at least we know where to enter" Yusuke said as he, Riku, Hiei, and Kurama walked up to it. A demon with white hair, a mustache, a gray suit, and sunglasses was sitting behind the table. "This where we sign up?" Riku asked. "First things first, invitations" the demon said. They showed him their invitations. "Alright then" he said pulling out four papers. "Each of you put your name, species, weapon, etc." he said. They all filled out the necessary information. "Tournament's the day after tomorrow" the demon said. The four nodded and walked back to the others. 

"On to the hotel" Botan said cheerfully. They all headed for the hotel Koenma had reserved for them. 

They arrived at a place called '**Sea Side Garden**'. They went to the front desk. "My I help you?" the guy behind the desk asked. "We came for our rooms" Riku said. "What are you signed in under?" the man asked. "Koenma" Botan replied. "Your rooms are on the 30th floor. You have the two, three-bed rooms, numbers 305 and 308. Each bed can accommodate two people" he said. "That leaves five of use without a place to stay" Keiko said. "I worked this out with Koenma" Riku said. Rogato smirked as the twin brothers turned to the guy. "The two of us each ordered a honeymoon suite" Rogato said before turning and giving Lila a wink. Yukina and Lila blushed. "Ah yes, then yours are at the top floor numbers S4 and S6" he said handing them the keys. The two smirked and took them. "Let's get settled" Rogato said. They all headed for the elevators.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Damien, and Black Fang would be sharing one room. Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Crystal, Kairi, and the twins would be sharing the other. Muraku would sleep outside. Riku and Yukina and Rogato and Lila with Sakura would each have a honeymoon suite (wink). 

The girls walked into their room. "I like it" Keiko said. The room had three beds with a nightstand in between each and a bathroom complete with two showers. The kitchen had a microwave, an oven, two sinks, a large refrigerator, and a table for six. There was a second room with a stereo system, couch, four recliners, a 40-inch plasma T.V., DVD player, and a window that showed a nice view of the ocean. The whole place was decorated with nice paintings, vases, and other expensive looking stuff. "This place must have cost a bundle" Botan said. The twins immediately started bouncing on the bed (didn't we all bounce on hotel beds when we were little). The boys' room was the same except the view was of the island because they were across the hallway.  

Riku and Yukina left Rogato and Lila to go into their suite. It featured a king-size bed, candles on the wall, a 60-inch plasma T.V., it's own kitchen, bathroom, a separate room with a hot tube, a small indoor garden, a stereo system, its own bar, a computer, a dinning room, and a few other things that are better left unmentioned. There was a doorway leading to a balcony overlooking the sea. "Wow" Yukina said. "I like it already" Riku said. Yukina smiled as they dropped their bags and turned to each other. "We're supposed to train tomorrow so I guess we have the rest of the day to ourselves" Riku said. "And what are we going to do?" Yukina asked. Riku smirked and caught her lips with his. 

A few hours later at the pool

"Cannonball!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he jumped into the pool. Yusuke soon followed him. Kairi, Crystal, and Keiko were playing with Puu and the twins in the shallow end. Kurama, Hiei, Damien, and Muraku were in the hot springs next to the pool. Rogato and Lila were taking Sakura for a stroll on the beach. Black Fang was sleeping under a palm tree. Botan and Nami were on deck chairs. Riku and Yukina were in their room. 

"Hey Nami" Botan said. "Yeah" Nami said. "I heard you want Hiei to ask you to be his mate" Botan said. "Well we've been together for two years. Most demon relationships only last around six months before they mate. I'm starting to wonder if Hiei wants me to be his mate" Nami replied. "Why not ask him?" Botan said. "The male is supposed to ask the female" Nami replied. "Well I wouldn't wait to long. Remember, he's going into battle the day after tomorrow. We both know how dangerous this tournament is" Botan said. "Listen Botan, I've waited two years, I can wait a while longer" Nami said. "Pushy aren't we?" Botan said. 

Hiei had been listening in. He had wanted to ask Nami to be his mate. He just thought if he did she'd beat the crap out of him for being a pervert. "What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned to him. "It's nothing fox" Hiei replied. A plan started to formulate in his head. 

The next day

Riku walked into the boys' room to find Hiei sitting at the edge of the bed. "What's up Hiei?" Riku asked. "Nothing" Hiei replied polishing his katana. "Where are the others?" Riku asked. "Training" Hiei said. "Well I've got something to show you" Riku said. "What?" Hiei asked. "Something Gurumin gave me" Riku said holding out a large case. Hiei scooted over so Riku could lay it on the bed. "What is it?" Hiei asked. "I'm not sure but he told me to show it to you when we got to the tournament" Riku said. 

"Open it" Hiei said. Riku pulled a switch and it unlocked. They opened it and their eyes widened at what they saw. Lying in the case was a katana. It had a handle with a black dragon skin grip, a hand guard in the shape of a dragon wrapped around the bottom of the blade, and a red design going up the length of the blade. Next to it was a black sheath with blue dragons carved along it and a small sash tied to the end. "Whoa" Riku said. "Interesting blade" Hiei said. Riku recognized it. It was the same sword Katana used in the war. 

Nami and Yukina were in the hall when they heard voices from the room. "That sounds like Riku and Hiei" Yukina said. "Let's listen in" Nami said as she pressed her ear to the door. "This is a surprise" Hiei said. "Take it out" Riku said. "Don't rush me" Hiei replied. "Man it's pretty long" Riku said. "Almost as long as yours" Hiei said. "It's nowhere near as long as mine" said Riku. "Show me then" Hiei said. "Okay then I will" Riku replied. "See mine is almost as long as yours" Hiei said. "Watch where you point that thing" Riku said. "This is pretty comfortable to grip" Hiei said. "Let me touch it" Riku said. There was a pause. "Your right, that's pretty smooth" said Riku. Another pause followed by a crash. "Hiei, you broke the bed" Riku said. "Hn" Hiei replied. "What's with this thing?" Hiei asked. "Just take it off" Riku said. Another pause. "That's better" Riku said. "Should we tell the others?" Hiei asked. "Maybe later" Riku replied. 

Yukina and Nami had paled. "That's why he hasn't asked to be his mate. He's gay" Nami said. "I would never thought Riku would do this to me. And with my own brother" Yukina said. They started crying against each other. 

The door opened to reveal Riku and Hiei looking at them funny. "What's with you two?" Riku asked. "Wait, your still dressed?" Nami said. "Why wouldn't we be dressed?" Riku asked. "What were you two doing in there?" Yukina asked. "Well, Hiei got this new sword and we were testing it out" Riku said. "What was the crash sound?" Nami asked. "Hiei accidentally sliced the bed in two" Riku replied. "Hn" Hiei said. "We were also comparing our swords, you know figuring out which one is longer" Riku replied. Yukina and Nami looked at each other. "I'd better go train" Riku said as he gave Yukina a kiss and ran off. "Come on Nami" Hiei said as he walked off new sword in hand. The sash was off of the sheath. The girls breathed a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later 

"Where are we going Hiei?" Nami asked. "I found a good training spot" Hiei replied. They stopped in a clearing. "Is this the place?" Nami asked. She ducked a swing from Hiei's sword. "I'll take that as a yes" Nami said as she readied her scimitars. They disappeared and started battling at high speed. 

Hiei took a swing at Nami and managed to knock the scimitar from her left hand. She countered and knocked the katana from his hand. He dodged and few swings and caught her hand. They wrestled a few seconds before he pried the other scimitar from her hand. 

She was about to punch when he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to a tree. Before she knew it he was kissing her. She broke when she felt him tug her shorts. "Hiei, what are you doing?" Nami asked. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Hiei asked. "What do you mean?" Nami asked. "I thought you wanted to be my mate" Hiei said. Nami's eyes widened. "How did you find out?" she asked. "I overheard your conversation at the pool" Hiei replied. Nami blushed. Hiei smirked and began kissing her neck. "Wait, not out here in the open" she said. "Who would dare interrupt us?" he said giving her his most seductive smile. Nami felt her heart melt. She smirked and snaked her arms around his neck. "You know Hiei, you're a very persuasive guy" she said. Hiei smirked before kissing her. 

Not to far off 

_Where are those two? _Riku thought as he walked through the forest. _Their scents defiantly lead this way. _After a few more minutes a scent reached his nose and caused him to blush. _Their doing that out here?! Okay Riku let's think this through. Disturbing them would be like attacking a tree covered in killer bee hives. So I'll just go back to the others _he thought before turning and heading back to the others. 

Later that day 

"Hiei, Nami" Yukina called as she walked through the forest. _Riku said they were out here _she thought. She saw a clearing up ahead and headed for it. When she entered the clearing a smile crossed her face. Hiei was lying against a tree with Nami sleeping against him, her head on his collarbone and her hands on his shoulders. He had his arms around her waist and held her protectively against him as they slept. They were using his cloak as a blanket. Yukina turned around and headed for the others. _I'd better let them sleep a while longer. They seem so happy _she thought. 

Somewhere else on the island 

The mystery warrior was sitting at a table in a restaurant. His wings were gone and he wore a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. His spikes on his arm stuck out through holes in his sleeve. The armor that covered his arm was more like an exoskeleton. He still had all five fingers they were just clawed. In fact he could probably walk among humans as long as he wore a thick coat (In other words, it doesn't mutate his arm like Nightmare's from Soul Caliber).  

He wasn't seated alone Across from him was a woman. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with long dark blue hair that reached to her ankles in a sleek ponytail with a few strands on the side of he face, violet eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black dress that hugged her shapely body in all the right places, a silver bracelet, and a sliver chain with a silver ankh attacked to it. 

"So my dear, has the master been informed on our progress" he asked. "Yes, and he's quit pleased" she replied (With a voice like Android 18 from DBZ). "Well we won't have to wait mush longer. The pieces are almost in place" he said. "Then we should enjoy our time here" she said. "I can agree to that" he said as he lifted his glass of wine. They tapped their glasses together and took a sip.  

That was a pretty long chapter. Hiei and Nami are finally mates and everyone's ready for the tournament. The next chapter will be up on Thursday. Think of it as another Christmas present.

Next chapter, the first round of the Demon King's Tournament, Review please.     


	76. Opening Round

Just to let you know, I'll only go into detail about the boys' fights. Sorry but if I described all eight fights in the first round this chapter would be way to long. I promise all the battles from the second round on will be in detail. 

Chapter 76 

Opening Round 

We join the gang making their way to the stadium for the tournament. Yusuke, Riku, Kurama, and Hiei were in the lead with everyone else close behind. "I wonder how many fans are in the stadium?" Rogato said. "Knowing this tournament, at least a million" Hiei said. "A million!!!" Kuwabara said. "Yes you oaf a million. I told you it was popular" Hiei said. Nami couldn't help but giggle at her mate. No matter how many times he and Kuwabara fought together they'll always be mortal enemies. 

"That's some line" Keiko said. "We'll never get through" Maya said. "Doubting me already are we" a familiar voice said. They turned around and saw a teenage Koenma standing in front of them. "Lord Koenma" Botan said bowing. "How can you help us?" Yusuke asked. "With me, you all can take the V.I.P. entrance" Koenma said. "You guys go ahead, I think competitors have special clearance" Riku said. The guys each got a good luck kiss from their girlfriends or mates and headed for the entrance. 

"Out of the way" Yusuke said. "Watch your tongue human" a demon said. "Guys" Yusuke said. The four pulled out their invitations. "They're competing" a demon said. "Hey, I think three of them are from Team Urameshi" another said. "It's Kurama!!!" a few girls squealed. "I'm not getting in their way" another said. They all cleared the way for the four to walk through. "So where do we go?" Yusuke ask the ticket guy. "Just follow the red arrows" the guy said. Yusuke nodded and they continued. 

"I hope they found good seats" Riku said as he cracked his neck. "Don't worry about them, stay focused on the tournament" Hiei said. "What's there to worry about?" Yusuke asked. "Yusuke, we've explained a million times how big this tournament is. Only the most powerful of demons, humans, or other things are allowed to compete. I wouldn't be surprised if one of us is taken out in the first round" Kurama said. "You're kidding" Yusuke said. "I wish I was" Kurama replied. 

"This must be the place" Riku said as they stopped in front of a door marked competitors only. They walked in and were met by a few Ghouls. "Invitations" one of them said. "Here ya go" Yusuke said as he and the others showed them their invitations. "This way please" the Ghoul said as it walked down a hall. They followed until they came to a room. Standing there was Demonus. "So the rumors were true" he said. "What do you want?" Yusuke asked. "I only came to welcome the competitors. You'll wait in this room until your matches. Enjoy" Demonus said before walking away. "I wonder where the other competitors are?" Riku said. "Probably in other rooms" Hiei said. The room had a couch and two chairs facing a window that overlooked a sandy arena. "I wonder if we can see the others from here" Riku said as he scanned the crowd. 

Outside the door a Ghoul walked up to Demonus. "My lord" it said taking a bow. "What is it?" Demonus asked. "All the competitors have arrived except one" it replied. "Is he dead?" Demonus asked. "No, he informed us he might be running late so we scheduled him for the final battle of the first round" the Ghoul replied. "Begin the opening ceremonies" Demonus said. The Ghoul bowed before walking off. 

"Now to find Amai" Demonus mumbled as he started searching for his mate. He found her being harassed by a very ugly demon. "I said leave me alone" Amai said timidly. "What's wrong? I won't bite, hard anyway" he replied with a grin. Someone tapped his shoulder. "Beat it" he said. Another tap. "I said beat it" he said turning around. He grunted as a fist slammed into his stomachs. He looked to owner of the fist and saw two red eyes glaring at him. "Leave my mate alone" Demonus said. He fired a black spirit blast that incinerated the demon. "You okay?" he asked as he helped Amai to her feet. "Yes, thank you Demonus" she said. "Anything for you" he said smiling. Amai blushed. "Well come on, my father's waiting" Demonus said. The two walked off to find the king. 

In the stands

"I can't believe we have front row seats" Damien said. "Whoever got us those tickets must have had connections" Rogato said. "Whoever got them killed Murakai" Maya said bitterly. "Calm down sis" Crystal said. "This place is packed" Kuwabara said. "It's loud" Mimiru said covering her purple ears. Kairi smiled as she held the twins on her lap. Black Fang sat in front of them. Nami was in another section of the stadium looking out for trouble. _Nothing so far _she thought. 

"Hey Nami" a voice said. Nami looked to the source and saw Naien and the rest of the Night Shadow clan standing there. "Hey guys" Nami said smiling. "So what are you doing here? Where are your friends?" Serena asked. "They're somewhere else in the stadium. I've got look out duty" Nami replied. "Are some of your friends competing?" Draco asked. "Yusuke, Riku, Hiei, and Kurama are competing. What about you?" Nami asked. "Javik entered. After all he has unfinished business with Hiei" Lita said. "Mind if we keep you company?" Shade asked. "Go right ahead" Nami said. 

"Where are the boys" Botan said as she looked around. "They should be somewhere in the stadium. I'm sure they're all right" Yukina said. "I hope you're right" Keiko said. "Relax you guys" Rogato said. "Where's papa?" Yugi asked. "Black Fang?" Kairi asked. Black Fang grunted. "He said Muraku sensed something and went to check it out" Rogato said. "I hope he doesn't get himself hurt" Kairi said. 

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN. WELCOME TO ANOTHER OF THE BLOODY, ACTION-PACKED, AND ALWAYS ENTERTAINING DEMON KING'S TOURNAMENT" the announcer in a booth high above the crowd said. He didn't do commentary on the fights; he just announced who was fighting and stuff like that. The crowd cheer. "ONCE AGAIN, DEMONS AND HUMANS ALIKE HAVE COME FROM THE FAR CORNERS OF ALL THREE WORLDS TO COMPETE. THIS ONE PROMISES TO BE BLOODIER THAN THE LAST" he said. The crowd's cheering got louder. "NOW BOW DOWN AND SHOW YOUR RESPECT TO THE BIG GUY HIMSELF, THE DEMON KING SATANOS" the announcer said. The stadium got quiet as everyone in the crowd hurried to bow down. "Do we have to?" Keiko said. "Yes, this is his tournament" Botan said. The group got on their knees and bowed. 

A set of huge doors at the side of the arena opened. The entire stadium remained quiet. From shadows of the doors footsteps could be heard. They were steady and echoed through the stadium. "I'm scared momma" Mimiru said as she clutch Kairi's kimono. "It's okay you two, I won't let them hurt you" Kairi said. 

From his private room high above the arena Koenma looked anxiously through a pair of binoculars. "Why so nervous Koenma sir" George asked. "Not even I have seen the Demon King. This is one of his rare public appearances" Koenma replied.  

From the shadows, the Demon King Satanos walked onto the arena. He was 6' 5 in height with spiky silver hair similar to Demonus's. Some of it was tied in a high ponytail while the rest cascaded down his back. On his chin was a sliver beard that reached down to his abdomen and was tied together with a clip with a red jewel on the front. His skin was pale and his eyes were completely red except for his white pupils. Two large horns stuck out of head. They first pointed forward but curved back until they pointed completely backwards. Along the back of each was a row of spikes. Attached to his back were two massive bat-like wings. 

He wore black armor all over the rest of his body. The torso armor had a silver human skull with two gold horns sticking out of its head and continuing to the back of his shoulders carved on the front. His shoulder plates were in the shape of dragons' heads with the horns pointing upward. Their eyes had red jewels in them and their snouts reached to just above his elbows. 

Around his lower arm was armor decorated with golden symbols. On each hand was a gauntlet with spikes along the outside of each finger. The armor on his legs was under the lower part of the black cloak he wore. The upper part of the cloak was under his upper armor. Around his neck was a silver thread with a red orb attached to it. Demonus had a similar one though the orb was slightly smaller. 

With each step a fiery footprint was left behind. Right behind him was Demonus with Amai next to him. Ace was behind them and was looking around for Muraku. He still wanted revenge for what Muraku did to him. A few other generals walked behind him. 

"Satanos why does that sound familiar?" Yusuke said. "Satan is the human name for him" Hiei said. "So that's the guy Ryu defeated" Riku mumbled.

Satanos stopped in the middle of the arena. "I welcome you all to my tournament. Some of your fear me, others worship me, and a few hate me. I will find you. As you know, sixteen of the three worlds' best fighters have been chosen to compete. While some of them have killed to get an invitation it just shows they are stronger. The grand prize is a trophy, prize money, but most importantly a high rank in my army. Eventually the winner may become a member of my Apocalypse Ten (or three now). Now, let the tournament begin!!!" he said as he threw his fist up. The crowd erupted in cheers. 

Satanos smirked and continued to his special box right next to the battle area. He and those with him took their seats to watch the action. 

"YOU HEARD THE DEMON. LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN. RULES ARE SIMPLE. TWO OPPONENTS SLUG IT OUT UNTIL ONE IS EITHER KILLED OR GIVES UP. AND IF YOUR OPPONENT IS KNOCKED OUT AND CAN'T SAY "I GIVE UP" THEN YOU KILL THEM ANYWAY.  FIRST UP, YUSUKE URAMESHI." There was a mix of boos and cheers from the audience. 

"Wish me luck" Yusuke said as he headed for the entrance to the arena. A couple of doors opened in front off him and he walked onto the arena. "It's Yusuke" Keiko said as she waved at him. He saw her and gave her a wink. 

"AND HIS OPPONENT, LIGOR" the announcer said. The doors on the other side of the arena opened and a roar echoed through the stadium. A huge half tiger half lion demon walked onto the arena. He was 8 feet tall with yellow eyes, black strips, and light brown fur. Around his head was a red mane. He wore a pair of gray pants. 

"Ligor huh?" Yusuke said. "Puny human, I will enjoy devouring you limb by limb" Ligor said. "You sound tough, sure you can back that up?" Yusuke said as he got into a fighting stance. Ligor cracked his knuckles. "AND BEGIN!!!" the announcer said. 

Ligor let out a roar that sent out sound waves so strong Yusuke struggled to stay in place and stumbled. Ligor took that moment to charge. Yusuke looked up and saw his opponent raise his hand. Ligor swung his claws at Yusuke who just managed to duck his claws. 

Yusuke charged Ligor and landed a series of fast punches on Ligor's abdomen. With a yell he finished his assault with an energy-covered punch. Ligor chuckled. "Oh man" Yusuke said. Ligor backhanded Yusuke with his right hand causing Yusuke to crash into the arena walls. 

"Yusuke!!!" Keiko said as she stood up. The dust settled to show Yusuke standing with a smirk on his face. "Not bad, but Keiko's slaps are a lot worse" he said. Ligor growled and charged again. 

Yusuke pointed a finger as energy gather on the tip. "SPIRIT GUN" Ligor swatted the attack away like an annoying insect. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and fired five more blasts. Ligor shielded himself with his arms and continued forward. Yusuke's eyes widened as Ligor got closer. Ligor lunged at him and opened his jaws to swallow Yusuke. Yusuke leaped over his head and ran over the rest of Ligor's body. Ligor crashed headfirst into the wall. Yusuke burst out laughing. 

"You show him Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara yelled. 

Ligor roared from inside the dust cloud. "BEAST SHOCKWAVE" a wave of moving air slammed into Yusuke causing him to lose his footing. As he fell Ligor charged from the dust cloud and kicked Yusuke's side with his left foot. Yusuke flew into the air and started to fall to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Ligor clasped his hands together and brought them down on Yusuke. The force of the blow caused Yusuke to head for the ground faster. When he hit, he left a ten-foot wide crater on the ground. 

Ligor smirked and raised his right foot. He brought it down and stomped on Yusuke's body. Yusuke yelled in pain before Ligor lifted his foot and stomped on him again. He continued to the cheers of the crowd. "He's losing" Kairi said. "Don't count Yusuke out just yet" Botan said. 

Ligor raised his foot again and kept it there. "This will finish you off!!!" he said as he brought it down faster than the others. Yusuke smirked and held his hands out. He caught Ligor's foot and stopped it. "What!!!" Ligor said. "I was waiting for you to pause" Yusuke said as he pushed. Ligor lost his balance and fell to the ground. Yusuke got to his feet as his body was surrounded by blue energy. "Come on" he said. Ligor growled as he stood up. 

He charged Yusuke and threw a punch. Yusuke blocked it with his right arm. Ligor threw another punch right at Yusuke. Yusuke caught it. "It's been fun but I've got a tournament to win. SPIRIT WAVE" his attack fired out of the hand he'd caught the punch with. Ligor screamed as he was incinerated by the blast. "WINNER BY KILLING, YUSUKE URAMESHI!!!" the announcer said. The crowd reacted with mixed reactions but Keiko and the gang cheered. 

Yusuke smiled and stumbled toward the exit. "Nice work Yusuke" Riku said. "You had us worried" Kurama said. "It was obvious you were playing possum" Hiei said. "Keep thinking that shorty" Yusuke said with a smirk. "Hn" Hiei said as Yusuke sat down. 

"NOW FOR ROUND TWO. INTRODUCING FIRST, JIN!!!" the announcer said. "No way!!!" Yusuke said. Sure enough, the wind master Jin flew onto the arena. "I've been waiting for a rematch Urameshi" Jin said really fast. "I wonder if Touya's here to?" Kurama said. "AND HIS OPPONENT, SUZUKA!!!" the announcer said. "That's the beautiful Suzuka to you" Suzuka said as he walked onto the arena. "Not him" Kuwabara said. "AND BEGIN!!!" the announcer said. Suzuka used some of his special items while Jin flew around the stadium to avoid his attacks. In the end, Jin flew around the arena so fast he created a cyclone that almost blew Suzuka away. Suzuka gave up cause he didn't want the wind to ruin his hair (sweatdrop). 

"OKAY NOW FOR THE THIRD FIGHT. FIRST IS HIEI!!!" the announcer said. "You're up" Riku said to his brother-in-law. "Good luck" Yusuke said. "Luck is for the cowardly" Hiei said as he flitted to the arena. Nami smiled as Hiei appeared on the arena floor. He looked so calm even though she knew he was nervous. Javik had his own dragon attack and their last battle was interrupted. "AND HIS OPPONENT, JAVIK!!!" the announcer said. Hiei's eyes widened. _Already _he thought. 

Javik walked through the doors and stopped in front of Hiei. "We have a battle to finish" Javik said. Hiei smirked. "You'd better have learned some new tricks since last time" Hiei said. "Wait and see" Javik said as he unsheathed his twin swords. Hiei smirked and unsheathed his katana. 

"Well if it isn't the traitor" Ace said. "Never send a ninja to do a true demon's job" Demonus said. 

"BEGIN!!!" the announcer said. The two charged each other. Hiei raised his sword and swung down. Javik crossed his swords and blocked the attack. They pushed on their weapons trying to overpower the other. They both jumped back and disappeared. Only the sparks of their swords clashing together could be seen as they fought at high speed. 

"They're to fast" Kairi said. "Pretty sparks" Mimiru said. "The shrimps doing pretty good" Kuwabara said. Crystal elbowed him. "What was that for?" Kuwabara said. "Stop calling him that. He's a fire demon and I hear they can get pretty tall when they fully mature" she said. "Yea right" Kuwabara said crossing his arms. A small black flame landed on his lap. "AAAAAHHHHHH" he yelled as he tried to put it out. The others burst out laughing. "I think he heard you" Botan laughed. "When will he learn" Shizuru said as she watched the battle. 

Hiei kicked Javik back and prepared his sword for a horizontal swing to the left. "AQUA VORTEX" Javik's body was surrounded by a spiral of water. When Hiei hit it,  the high speed of the water tossed him to the side. As he fell Javik appeared net to him and swung with his left sword. Hiei managed to block it and push it back. He flipped and landed on his feet. "Not bad" he said. Javik readied his swords. 

They charged each other. Javik swung horizontally with his right sword but Hiei dodged it and swung downward at him. Javik crossed his left sword over his body and stopped it. As Hiei pushed his sword Javik swung at him with his free sword. Hiei disappeared before the sword hit him. 

Javik spun around and crossed both his sword to block Hiei's swing. They pushed their swords to the side and stood face to face while their swords clashed. "You've improved" Hiei said. "I could say the same for you" Javik replied. Hiei smirked and jumped back. Javik charged him but Hiei disappeared before the water demon could reach him. Hiei appeared behind Javik and swung. Javik disappeared and Hiei followed suit. For the next ten minutes they were blurs as they clashed in the sky. 

Javik landed a kick on Hiei's face and caused the fire demon to fall to the ground. Hiei stood up and the two stared at each other panting. "It's time *pant* I ended *pant* this" Javik said. He sheathed his swords as energy gathered in his hands. _His dragon attack _Hiei thought. "I've prepared for that attack" Hiei said as a smirk crossed his face. 

He threw his katana to the side and brought his hands together in front of him (Their in the same position Gohon's was when he showed Videl how to create and energy blast). His Jagan eye glowed and the bandana hiding it burned away. Black flames surrounded his body. "This is my new technique, hope you like it" Hiei said as he closed his eyes. The Jagan glowed brighter. 

Two bat-like wings made of black fire sprouted from his back. And orb of black fire gathered between the points of each wing. The flames were transferred to his hands as a smaller orb of fire gathered in them. Javik continued to power up his attack though he was a little nervous. "Ready" Hiei said with a smirk. 

"DRAGON OF THE SACRED SEA" Javik's blue dragon roared out of his hand. Hiei smirked. "BLACK WINGED DRAGON *the flames in his hands intensified* FLAME" he thrust his hands forward and a black dragon roared out of them. Unlike the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, this dragon had wings attached to its back. The two dragons collided but Hiei's plowed through the water dragon and continued toward Javik. Javik only had time to make a small barrier before the attack hit. 

The dragon covered Javik and continued to where the gang was sitting. "It's heading straight for us!!!" Kuwabara yelled. He ducked under the seats as it neared. With a roar it flew into the sky and went straight through the stadium's roof leaving a hole. After a few more seconds the stadium shook from an explosion. The entire place was silent. "Just as powerful as my other dragon but with no side effects" Hiei said as he looked up at Nami. She was the only one cheering as everyone else was paralyzed in place. She'd help him master the attack. "Nice one Hiei!!!" she yelled.  

Javik was alive though heavily damaged from the attack. As he struggled to get up Hiei pressed his katana's blade against the water demon's neck. Javik looked up at Hiei. "If you try to resist I'll kill you" Hiei said. Javik looked him straight in the eye and saw that Hiei was serious. "Very well, I give up" Javik said. Hiei smirked and sheathed his katana. "YOU HEARD IT FOLKS, JAVIK HAS TROWN IN THE TOWEL AND THAT MAKES HIEI THE WINNER OF MATCH THREE"

The stadium erupted in cheers. Even those who didn't like Hiei were cheering because of the cool attack he used. Hiei coolly walked back to the exit. "Way to go Hiei!!!" Yusuke said as he held his hand up to high five Hiei. Hiei merely ignored him and continued forward. "That's some attack" Riku said. "Yes but Hiei was bluffing out there. While the attack doesn't physically hurt him, it does drain him of spirit energy" Kurama said. "Is that true?" Yusuke asked. "Hn" Hiei replied. 

"NOW ON TO FIGHT FOUR. FIRST TO THE RING, KURAMA" the announcer said. "My that was fast" Kurama said. "Good luck" Riku said. "Thank you" Kurama said as he walked toward the arena entrance. 

"You're the best Kurama!!!" Botan yelled. "I'd hate to be the guy who has to fight him" Rogato whispered to Damien. Kurama's demon fan club was cheering him on as well. 

"AND HIS OPPONENT…UH…Is this right?" the announcer asked the guy near him. Everyone went silent. "Okay if you say so *ahem*…HIS OPPONENT, X" the announcer said. "What kind of name is that?" Hiei asked. "I don't like the looks of this" Riku said as the doors across the arena opened. 

A figure walked out from the shadows. The one known only as X was about 5'8 in height. He wore a white cloak similar to Hiei's, a belt, and a black trench coat over it. On each hand was a black glove. Around his face was a sash that concealed everything except his eyes, which were light blue in color. 

Kurama looked suspiciously at X. He learned from Genkai that disguised fighters usually mean trouble, unless that fighter was named Suzuka. "Interesting name you choose to use" Kurama said. X remained silent. "BEGIN!!!" the announcer said.

Kurama activated his Rose Whip and got in a fighting stance. X remained motionless. "I'll make the first move then" Kurama said. He swung his whip downward at X. X stepped to the side and avoided it. Kurama's eyes narrowed. This guy wasn't about to show all his tricks. 

He swung again and started swinging at X in various directions. X dodged all of them. Kurama made one final swing but surprisingly X caught it. Kurama's eyes widened. _He has skill. It takes a great concentration of spirit energy to stop my Rose Whip like that _Kurama thought. He thought of a new strategy. He jumped into the air and readied his whip. "ROSE WHIPLASH" X continued to dodge every swing but using his free hand Kurama planted seeds underneath his opponent's feet. 

When he thought he'd planted enough he stopped his assault. X looked around and noticed he was surrounded by seeds. Vines sprouted from the seeds and wrapped around him. He soon disappeared from view. "To bad, I was hoping to find out who he really was" Kurama said. 

Suddenly the sound of gunfire could be heard from the vines, very fast gunfire. He ducked as his vines were shot to pieces by the rapid fire of his opponent's weapons. A few in the crowd were killed or wounded. Kurama looked up and saw X standing in the middle of what remained of his vines. He held an Ingram submachine-gun in each hand (Those pistols that fire a spray of bullets. Neo used one in the lobby battle in the Matrix).

 _So he's skilled with firearms _Kurama thought. X pointed his guns at Kurama and opened fire. Kurama had to run at top speed to avoid the bullets. "Who is this guy?" Maya said. "Your guess is as good as mine" Rogato said. "He has boom sticks" Mimiru said. Kairi smiled at the kitten's naivety and caressed her purple tail. 

Kurama stopped running as X took his fingers off the triggers. His guns seemed to have an endless supply of bullets. "Why'd you stop?" Kurama asked. X took off running the opposite direction. Kurama tilted his head as X ran all over the arena. "What's he doing?" Jin said. "Not sure" Touya said next to him. 

Kurama noticed X had a pouch with a hole in it attached to X's belt. X stopped and turned to Kurama. "What was that about?" Kurama asked. X pointed his guns at Kurama and opened fire. Kurama once again ran to stay ahead of the bullets. While running, he planted more seeds near X. They sprouted but the plants immediately died. "What?" Kurama said. X stopped firing and allowed Kurama to stop. "What happened?" Kurama asked. X grabbed the pouch and tossed it to Kurama's feet. Kurama looked at X and hesitantly picked up the pouch. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. "Weed killer" he whispered. 

He understood now. X had run around the arena to spread this stuff all over the ground. Now Kurama's plants would die if he planted them. He looked at his whip. It wasn't as green as before and now had a few black spots on it. "You thought on how to fight me before the tournament didn't you?" Kurama asked. X nodded. "Well then I guess I'll have to fight you head on" he said as he channeled his spirit energy into his whip. It seemed to be revitalized. 

Kurama charged and swung his whip at X. The whip knock the gun from X's left hand. X raised the other and opened fire. Kurama jumped out of the way and swung again. The whip coiled around the gun and he pulled it from X's grip. X took a step back. 

Kurama swung at him but X jumped back. Kurama took another swing and X caught his whip again. Before he could pull back X's hand was surrounded by yellow energy. He channeled it into the whip. Kurama soon realized he could not let go of the whip. X grabbed the whip with his other hand and pulled. Kurama was pulled into the air. X spun him around and around in the air before pulling and slamming Kurama to the ground. 

As Kurama lay on the ground X gather more energy in each hand. A yellow glow surrounded each of his guns and they flew to his hands. When Kurama got up X fired again and hit him twice in the left leg, one in the shin and the other in the thigh. Kurama managed to stumble to his feet.  

Before Kurama knew it, he was staring right down the barrel of X's gun. He looked down and saw the other pointed at his torso. He also noticed X had tilted each gun slightly to the side. If Kurama attempted to dodge left the upper one would get him, if he went right the lower one would get him, if he jumped up the upper one would maul his legs, if he ducked he'd come face to face with the lower gun, and going forward or back was not an option. X had him covered on all sides. 

"I guess I was right, one of us was taken out in the first round. I give up" Kurama said. There was no way he could have continued the fight without being killed or crippled. Giving up was his only option. X pulled his guns back and put them back in their holsters. He turned and walked toward the exit. Kurama collapsed to one knee as his left leg lost strength. "KURAMA HAS GIVEN UP AND THAT MAKES X THE WINNER. JUST GOES TO SHOW YOU FOLKS, YOU DON'T NEED A FANCY NAME TO WIN A MATCH!!!" the announcer said.  

"Kurama!!!" Botan said as she jumped into the arena and ran to his side. "I'm okay Botan, they will heal" Kurama said. Kurama was surprised by how precise X's shots were. A millimeter to any side would have shattered the bone. Botan helped him to his feet and carried him to the waiting medics. Kurama gave the gang a thumbs up before getting in the ambulance. 

"He…beat Kurama" Yusuke said. "Whoever he is, he's very skilled. He was holding back in the battle" Hiei said. "And you have to fight him in the next round" Riku said. "I'll be sure to watch myself. Anyone who can beat Kurama like that deserves to be treated with caution" Hiei said. 

"FOR THE FIFTH MATCH, WILL RIKU PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA!!!" the announcer said. "Here I go" Riku said as he walked out of the room. "The Devil Wolf is up next" Demonus said. "This should be interesting" Satanos said as he watched his arch nemesis's reincarnation walk onto the arena. 

"Show how it's done bro!!!" Rogato yelled. "Be careful!!!" Yukina yelled. Riku smirked at them and turned his attention to the door across from him. "AND HIS OPPONENT, ARACNA" the announcer said. 

The doors opened and a loud hiss could be heard from inside. A hairy leg followed by seven more walked onto the arena and Riku's eyes widened. It was a spider demon. Her lower body had eight hairy legs attached to her abdomen. Where normally a spider's head would be instead was the upper body of a woman. She had gray skin and hair that covered her body like a suit. Attached to her body were two arms with spikes at the end. She had four round spider eyes on her face and long fangs sticking out of her mouth dripping with venom. 

"Gross" Crystal said. "Spider!!!" Kuwabara cried as he hid behind Crystal. "So much for the fearless Kazuma Kuwabara" Shizuru said. "Yuck" Keiko said. Yukina had a worried looked on her face.  

"I'm gonna have bad dreams tonight" Yusuke said. "Hn" Hiei said. 

"Looks like trouble for Riku" Nami said. "That thing is ugly" Draco said. 

"So you're my next prey" Aracna said as she focused her four eyes on Riku. Riku unsheathed his sword. _This could get really messy_ he thought. "BEGIN!!!" the announcer said. 

Aracna hissed and charged at Riku. Riku jumped out of the way of one of her spider legs. She swung her spiked arms at Riku as he ducked and dodged them. "Hold still" she said. "Yeah sure, and let you paralyze me while your venom turns my insides to mush. Not gonna happen" Riku said. 

Aracna swung one of her legs at Riku. He deflected it with his sword and swung at her body. She reared up ad avoided the swung. "Oh shit" Riku said as he rolled to the side to avoid her legs as she came back down. 

She pointed her abdomen at him and fired silk at him. It wrapped around his legs and caused him to fall to the ground. She smirked and charged. "CRESCENT CLAWS" his attack sliced through all eight of her legs and she fell to the ground. While she was down Riku used his sword to cut the silk off. He looked at Aracna and gasped when she sprouted eight new legs. "Oh great" Riku said. 

Aracna smirked and charged him again. She swung at him with her right arm and caused him to fall to the side. She raised four of her legs and tried to stomp on Riku with their pointed tips. Riku rolled from side to side to avoid them. 

She hissed in frustration and Riku saw an opening. He swung his sword and slashed her abdomen. She screamed in pain and backed off. Riku got to his feet and looked at his opponent. She recovered quickly and hissed at him. "How dare you" she said. "Hey I saw an opening that screamed attack. So I did (Yes, yes I know that's a line from Goku)" Riku said. 

Aracna smirked and her abdomen touched the ground. Riku thought he was going to throw-up when a white orb popped out of it. Eleven more followed. "What the fuck?" he said. "I've decided to call for backup" she said. The orbs started to move and slowly mutated into tiny spiders. "I'm gonna be sick" Riku said. "Say hello to my offspring" she said. Riku was to busy trying to hold his breakfast in. 

"Get him!!!" she said. The tiny spiders jumped at Riku. Riku flitted out of their way but they continued to chase him. One landed on his shoulder and sunk its fangs into his flesh. He growled and hit it with his hand sinking his claws into it. It let out a tiny scream and fell off dead. Two more landed on his back and calf and bit him. Riku stopped running and used his spirit energy to blow them off. The others took that moment to jump on him as well. Yukina and the others watched in horror as they continued to bite Riku until he fell to the ground. Aracna chuckled as she watched her children spin Riku in silk. "Remember my children, I get the first bite" she said. 

"Riku!!!" Yukina yelled. Aracna was nearly to Riku. She was about to sink her fangs into him when his body erupted in red energy. She screamed and backed away as a pillar of red energy incinerated her offspring. The entire crowd shielded their eyes from the intense light. 

When it died down the crowd looked at Riku and gasped. He had transformed but it was different this time. His hair was a deep crimson in color. The hair that was once tied in a ponytail now pointed back and up in spiky tufts. The two bangs on the sides of his face had formed two spiked tufts that pointed slightly diagonally to the sides of the front of his face. They almost looked like horns except they curved downward instead of upward. His wings had turned blood red in color. Other than that it was like his usual transformation. 

Satanos' eyes had widened. "It really is him" he said. "Impressive" Demonus said.

Riku looked at Aracna. "I am sick and tired of you" he said. He pointed two of his left fingers and fired at the ground beneath her. She instinctively reared up to avoid the blast. Big mistake, Riku charged at top speed and stabbed his sword into her abdomen. It started to glow. She suddenly blew up sending pieces all over the arena. 

"Eww" Mimiru said. "Cool" Yugi said. Kairi shook her head. 

Riku was covered in spider goop. His wounds had already healed and his body had gotten rid of the venom. He closed his eyes and returned to normal. "I hope this stuff comes off" Riku said looking at the slim that covered his body. "NOW THAT'S A WAY TO FINISH YOUR OPPONENT. RIKU IS THE WINNER. AS SOON AS OUR STAFF CLEANS UP THE ARENA, WE'LL START MATCH SIX" the announcer said. 

Riku arrived at the room where Yusuke and Hiei were waiting. "I thought you couldn't look cooler" Yusuke said. "But do us a favor and stand at the other end of the room" Hiei said scrunching up his nose. "Yea you stink" Yusuke said. Riku shrugged and headed for the other end. 

After ten more minutes what was left of Aracna was cleaned of the arena. "LET'S CONTINUE SHALL WE? WOULD TOUYA PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA" the announcer said. The ice master walked onto the field. Yukina blushed slightly. She'd once had a small crush on him (I'm a small supporter of Yukina/Touya). "AND HIS OPPONENT, SHUN" the announcer said. A man with spiked up black hair wearing a white gi and sunglasses walked onto the arena. "BEGIN" the announcer said. Shun used body attacks backed up with spirit energy to attack. After a fifteen-minute battle Touya froze Shun's body and with one kick shattered him into pieces. "That was easy" Touya said as he walked off the arena. 

"NOW FOR OUR NEXT BATTLE. FIRST UP IS KAVIK" the announcer said. A man walked onto the arena. He had sliver hair that was spiked up (like Vash's) and bright blue eyes. He wore a buttoned up ankle-length black trench coat with two sets of buttons going all the way down, a very high collar, and a gauntlet on his left arm. Under the coat was a pair of blue jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt, and high black boots. Strapped to each side of his waist was a .45 Colt Custom. He walked onto the arena waving at the crowd with a smile on his face. 

"AND HIS OPPONENT, RAZOR" the announcer said. A demon covered it gray fur with ten three-foot long claws and sharp teeth walked onto the arena. "BEGIN!!!" After a fierce battle Kavik walked away with a few holes in his coat and a cut on the left cheek. Razor was riddled with bullet holes and lay dead in the middle of the arena. 

"NOW FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE DAY. FIRST SAY HELLO TO LANCE!!!" A boy who looked to be about 18 walked onto the arena. He had dirty blond hair that was really short, a blue muscle shirt, jeans, and a pair of Nikes walked onto the arena. He had a really shiny straight sword in his hand. Most of the girls in the audience either fainted or drooled at the sight of him. Kairi, Keiko, and Crystal were giving looks of admiration.

"HIS OPPONENT ARRIVED A LITTLE LATE BUT HE MANAGED TO ARRIVE ON TIME. PLEASE WELCOME, MURAKU!!!" "What!!!" Riku said as he stood up from his chair. Muraku slowly walked onto the arena katana in hand. 

"It's papa!!!" Mimiru said. "Muraku's competing?" Keiko said. "I didn't know he had an invitation" Yukina said. Everyone looked at Kairi. "Hey don't look at me, I had no idea either" she said. "That guy doesn't stand a chance" Rogato said. 

"BEGIN!!!" Muraku unsheathed his katana and prepared to fight. "You call that a sword? Did you find it in a junkyard or something?" Lance said. Muraku narrowed his eye. "Take a look at this" Lance said showing his sword. "This sword is made of high strength titanium sharpened with lasers to a point that it can slice atoms in two. My dad bout it for me" Lance said smirking. 

"Then come on" Muraku said. Lance frowned and charged. He raised his sword and brought it down. Muraku stopped it with his sword. Lance's eye's widened. "But how, it should slice right through your sword. This sword cost millions to make" Lance said. 

Muraku would have normally beat him up some and told him how much of a idiot he was but something came over him, an animalistic urge to see blood and lots of it. Muraku's eye narrowed. "A swords performance is not determined by how expensive it is, but by what power it has" Muraku said. The Luna Edge glowed and sliced right through Lance's. Lance's eyes widened. "Now you pay for waisting my time" Muraku said. 

He thrust his sword forward and impaled Lance with it. The gang gasped while the crowed cheered on. When Kairi saw the look in Muraku's eyes she quickly covered the twins' eyes. 

Muraku twisted the blade in is opponent then twisted it the other way. He continued doing this for a few seconds watching as Lance's body jerked with each twist. He pulled his blade out and spun around till he was behind Lance. He grabbed Lance's chin from behind and lifted it. "Let's give the crowd what they want" Muraku whispered. He then pressed the sword on Lance's throat and slit it. He didn't let go. Instead he kneed Lance's back and caused him to fly into the air. As he came within range Muraku started slashing at high speed. After turning the body to little bits he shook the blood off his sword and sheathed it. All that was left off Lance was a pool of blood with a few bits of flesh in it. 

Yugi and Mimiru had peaked. "What's wrong with papa?" Mimiru said as tears fell down her cheeks. She'd never seen Muraku act so ruthless before. "I don't know Mimiru" Kairi said as she looked at Muraku. He seemed to have enjoyed doing that. 

Muraku wiped the blood from his face looked at the window Riku, Yusuke, and Hiei were behind. He narrowed his eyes and the glass shattered. He lifted his hand and pointed straight at Riku. "So Muraku some how entered to have a rematch. Fine with me" Riku said as he nodded back. Muraku smirked before passing out and falling to the ground.   

Somewhere in the stands the mystery warrior and his female companion watched. He had just placed a cork on a small vile. "This should keep bloodthirsty in battle. Its scent reached his nose" he said. "I love to sight of blood at a tournament" the woman said.

"WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. MURAKU HAS DESTROYED HIS OPPONENT. COME BACK TOMMOROW FOR THE QUARTERFINALS" said the announcer. 

A few hours later 

Muraku groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw a worried Kairi, Mimiru, and Yugi. "Where am I?" he asked. "In our hotel room" Kairi replied. "Wasn't I at the tournament?" he asked. "Yes, what was up with you?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Muraku asked. "You showed no mercy to someone who didn't know the first thing about real battle. He'd bribed a demon for an invitation, He was just a spoiled rich kid" she said. "I'm not sure what came over me. I just felt an urge to kill" he said. "I'm worried about you" Kairi said. "Me to" Mimiru said as she hugged Muraku's arm.

"Where'd you get an invitation anyway?" Kairi asked. "From the leader of those snake demons. He had one in his bag" Muraku replied. "So all those times you were gone you were really preparing for the tournament?" Kairi asked. "I found out while we were on the ship that Satanos was on board. I used it for a perfect alibi to go sign in" he said. "And the trouble you sensed really meant you were with the other competitors?" Kairi asked. Muraku nodded. Kairi sighed. "You're so stubborn sometimes. DOWN" she said. "What was that for?" Muraku asked as he got off the ground through the hole in the bed. "For not telling us the truth and making me worry sick" Kairi said. "You were worried about me?" Muraku asked. "Well…yes" Kairi said blushing. Yugi and Mimiru looked at each other in confusion. 

In Riku and Yukina's suite

Yukina sighed as she scrubbed the grumpy wolf demon in the tub. "This stuff is tough to get off" she said. "Tell me about it" Riku said. "You really should be more careful" Yukina said. "Yes mother" Riku said sarcastically. "Dunk" Yukina said. Riku dunked his head under the water. "There it's off" Yukina said. "Then why don't I fell any better?" Riku asked. "You just need some cheering up. Meet me in the hot tub" she said as she got up and left. Riku ran as fast as he could to the hot tub. 

That was a really long chapter, perhaps the longest. I can tell you now; this fic might actually go past 200,000 words. My wrist is aching right now so I'll have to wrap things up. Next chapter will be up Sunday. 

Kavik was created by VASH THE STAMPEDE.     

Next chapter, Yusuke vs. Jin and Hiei vs. X. Review please. (especially after this long chapter) Merry Christmas!!!


	77. Quarterfinals: Part I

Chapter 77

Quarterfinals: Part I

'Riku, wake up' Hiei said through his Jagan. 'Leave me alone' Riku replied sleepily. 'NOW!!!' Hiei yelled. Riku's eyes slowly opened. 'All right Hiei I'm up. How long till the tournament?' Riku asked. 'Five hours' Hiei replied. 'See you in the lobby' Riku said before Hiei closed the link. 

Riku looked down at the sleeping koorime on his chest. He just couldn't find it in him to wake her just yet. _I guess Hiei can wait another hour _Riku thought as he ran his hand through Yukina's hair. 'NOW!!!' Hiei yelled telepathically. "Ahhh" Riku yelled causing Yukina to wake up. "What's wrong Riku?" she asked. "Hiei calls. Why don't you get a little more sleep" Riku said. Yukina nodded and rolled off him. In a few seconds she was asleep again. Riku smiled and got out of bed to get ready. 

After he was done getting ready he went to the lobby and found Yusuke, Hiei, and Muraku waiting for him. "Hey you guys" Riku said as he walked up to them. "Sleep well?" Yusuke asked. Riku nodded though there was a slight blush on his face. "We're going to get some last minute training" Muraku said. "Sounds good to me. We've got some tough opponents ahead of us" Riku said. "Well I beat Jin once before and we've seen Touya in action. That Kavik guy seems tough but we know what Muraku can do to his opponent" Yusuke said. "Yeah what was with you yesterday?" Riku asked Muraku. "I'm not sure, I just felt a sudden bloodlust" Muraku replied. 

"The only thing that really worries me is that X guy" Yusuke said. "You're right, we know nothing about him. Not even his name" Riku said. "He just seems skilled with firearms but I sense he's holding back" Hiei said. "Wait is that him?" Yusuke said pointing outside the hotel. Sure enough X was standing there. A big oni was in front of him obviously trying to pick a fight. "Let's go" Yusuke said. 

"What's the matter? Can't talk?" the oni said. X just remained standing in place. "Hey I asked you something" the oni said angrily. X continued to remain silent. "That's it!!!" the oni said raising a fist. He tried to punch X but the mysterious fighter disappeared. The oni heard two clicks behind him and turned around. X opened fire at his chest at pointblank range. The spray of bullets he fired caused the oni to stay in the air for a few seconds before slamming into the ground dead. X placed his guns back in their holsters, turned, and walked away. "He's fast" Riku said. "Look's like you'll have your hands full Hiei" Yusuke said. "Hn" Hiei said. 

"Should we follow him?" Riku asked. "Let's just ignore him for now and train" Muraku said as he started walking the opposite direction of X. "Hey wait up" Yusuke said as the other three ran to catch up. 

Five hours later

"I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP CAUSE WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO FALL ASLEEP FOR THE QUATERFINALS OF THE DEMON KING'S TOURNAMENT!!!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered. 

The king and his party were already seated. Yukina, Keiko, Puu, Kurama, Botan, Crystal, Kuwabara, Rogato, Maya, Damien, Kairi, Yugi, Mimiru, and Black Fang were also in their seats. Kurama had bandages around the bullet wounds on his leg. Yukina's healing powers were not powerful enough to fully heal gunshot wounds.

"I'm excited" Yugi said. "I know papa will win, right mama?" Mimiru asked Kairi. "Of coarse he will" Kairi said smiling. "I'm more worried about Hiei. That X guy seems pretty dangerous" Maya said. "Your right but I get a funny feeling whenever I see him" Rogato said. "Me to" Damien said. "Whoever he is, he's highly skilled. He outsmarted me in our battle" Kurama said. "I miss Eikachi" Kuwabara said. Crystal and Shizuru sweatdropped. 

Across the stadium Nami was watching with the Night Shadow clan. "You know the action gets better with each round" Shade said. "This is gonna be sweet" Draco said. "Yep and the best part is Riku took out that ugly spider the first round" Naien said. "I still have nightmares about that thing" Serena said shuddering. "Calm down sis" Azeri said. 

"NOW LETS GET THE QUARTERFINALS STARTED. FIRST UP IS YUSUKE URAMESHI VS. JIN THE WIND MASTER" the announcer said. Yusuke and Jin walked onto the arena. "I've been waiting for this day Urameshi" Jin said really fast. "I still don't understand a word you're saying but that doesn't really matter in a fight" Yusuke said. "That's what I like about ya Urameshi" Jin replied. "Just don't hold anything back, I want a challenge" Yusuke said. Jin smirked.

"BEGIN!!!" Yusuke charged at full speed and let loss a series of punches. Jin blocked them with his hands. "I think I remember us doing this from last time" Yusuke said as he continued to throw punches. "I brings back memories" said Jin. Yusuke smirked and jumped back. 

"Hope ya remember this one" Jin said as he extended his right arm to the side. The wind started to pick up. "How could I forget?" Yusuke said. Jin smirked as a small tornado formed around his arm. "TORNADO FIST" he charged Yusuke and threw a punch with the wind-covered arm. Yusuke used his spirit energy to shield his body since he knew dodging would be pointless.

An explosion of wind and blue spirit energy rocked the stadium. The dust settled to reveal Yusuke with his arms crossed in front of him stopping Jin's fist. "That attack's a little old don't you think" Yusuke said. "Yea but it's my favorite" Jin said. Yusuke smirked as Jin jumped back. 

"My turn" Yusuke said as energy gathered in his hand. He charged as the energy intensified. "SPIRIT GUN" he fired a single shot at Jin. Jin smirked and took to the air to avoid the blast. "Missed me" Jin said. He immediately had to float to the side to avoid another blast. Four more followed. Jin had no choice but start circling the arena to avoid Yusuke's blast. Yusuke continued to fire as Jin flew around him. 

"Anti-air demon fire" Riku said. "Those two are just fooling around" Hiei said as he watched a smile cross Yusuke's face. 

Jin waved his hand and sent a small tornado at Yusuke. Yusuke jumped to the side to avoid it. "This is a new one, hope ya like it" Jin said. He started waving both hands sending more tornados at Yusuke. "Oh great" Yusuke said as the tornados neared. He jumped left to avoid the first then jumped right to avoid the second. There were eight more he had to dodge. After a tornado would moss it would turn around and come in for a second run. Yusuke was forced to jump from side to side and back and forth to avoid them. 

He looked up at Jin and noticed the wind master had his hands clasped together and his eyes closed. _So he needs to concentrate to use this attack _Yusuke thought. He gathered more energy and pointed his finger at Jin. "SPIRIT GUN" his attack headed straight for Jin. Jin managed to open his eyes and move his body out of the way of the blast. But Yusuke obviously hit something and caused Jin to go crashing into the ground. 

When the dust settled a surprising site greeted everyone. Jin was sitting on the ground crying. As his wailing intensified everyone in the stadium sweatdropped. Touya was thoroughly embarrassed. "Jin what's wrong?" Touya asked. "He chipped my horn" Jin said pointing to the small horn on his head. Sure enough a very, very small piece of the tip was chipped. But it was so small no one really noticed. Everyone in the stadium did an anime fall while Touya hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. 

"It's not that bad" Touya said. "*sniff* Really?" Jin asked with teary eyes. "Aww, cute" Crystal, Maya, Keiko, Botan, and Kairi said. "Stupid ninja" Kuwabara mumbled. Kurama sweatdropped. "It'll grow back" Touya said. "Yeah but it takes to long" Jin said. "Listen just finish the fight then we'll worry about your horn" Touya said. "But this thing was my chick magnet" Jin said causing the boys to anime fall. "How many girls would be willing to go out with this guy?" Touya shouted. Many of the girls in the stadium raised their hands. "See you don't need a perfect horn to get a date. Now start fighting" Touya said. 

"Who invited the cry baby?" Satanos asked. Demonus was hiding his face from his father. "Demonus" Satanos said. "Hehe, sorry pop" Demonus said. Satanos shook his head and turned back to the fight. 

"Urameshi, I'll be having revenge for my horn" Jin said as he stood up. "You know, you scare me sometimes" Yusuke said. Jin fisted both hands as the wind in the stadium picked up again. The wind started to gather around Jin's fists. "Not this again" Yusuke said. "This is my newest attack" Jin said. "WIND EXTENSIONS" his arms and legs were surrounded by small tornados. 

Jin charged and threw a punch at Yusuke with his right fist. Yusuke took a step back to avoid it but when Jin's fist stopped the winds continued and slammed into Yusuke. Yusuke went flying into the wall as the winds pulled back to Jin's fists. 

Jin charged Yusuke and jumped into the air. He kicked at Yusuke andonce again the winds continued forward and hit Yusuke. Jin threw a series of punches. With each one the winds slammed into Yusuke. 

"I've figured out his attack" Kurama said. "What is it?" Maya asked. "It's simply using the wind around his limbs to extend his punches and kicks. If he misses then the winds continue and hit his opponent. Quite simply, he's extended his attack reach" Kurama said.

Jin continued to throw punches and kicks at Yusuke. He never actually hit Yusuke with his fists but with the wind that surrounded them. "And the wind also makes my attacks more powerful" Jin said while attacking. "I've noticed" Yusuke said while trying to dodge the wind. 

He saw a small gap between the winds created by Jin's attack. "SPIRIT GUN" his attack was blown away by a strong gust of wind Jin summoned. Jin jumped back and a huge tornado surrounded his body. "This is it Urameshi, TORNADO SLAM" the tornado charged Yusuke. Yusuke jumped to the side and was forced to run from Jin's tornado. He knew Jin was right in the center but and blast would be deflected by the wind. 

An idea popped in his head. He stopped running and turned around. "Yusuke what are you doing?!" Keiko shouted. "Relax Keiko I know what I'm doing" Yusuke replied. "This is it Urameshi" Jin said. "My thoughts exactly" Yusuke said as his body was surrounded by blue energy. 

As Jin neared Yusuke ran straight toward the tornado. "Yusuke!!!" Keiko yelled. Yusuke didn't hear because he jumped into the tornado. 

The winds surrounding him caused him to levitate in the air but he soon found out he could control which way he floated. He was Jin above him and smirked. "SHOTGUN" his attack mixed with the wind and caused a huge explosion to rock the stadium. The explosion was a mix of wind and blue energy that eliminated the stadium. Everyone had to cover his or her eyes from the intense light it gave off.  

When it died down a huge dust plum was left. Sparks off blue energy appeared in various places on the stadium. As the dust settled everyone looked into the dust to try and find the missing fighters. Grunts and bangs could be heard from the dust. When it settled it revealed Yusuke and Jin throwing punches at each other. They landed a punch on each other's face and fell back. 

"Hey Jin, I got somthin for ya" Yusuke said. "What?" Jin asked. "Catch" Yusuke said as he threw something at the wind master. Jin caught it and looked at his hand. His face brightened up. "My horn" he said happily. "Found it lying on the ground" Yusuke said. "Thanks Urameshi" Jin said as he took to the air. "Where are you going?" Touya asked. "To find so supper glue" Jin replied before flying through the hole in the roof Hiei's dragon made the previous day. 

Touya threw his hands in the air and slumped on a chair. "I give up, he's hopeless" he said. "WELL, JIN NEVER SAID HE GAVE UP BUT I DOUBT WE'LL SEE HIM SOON. I GUESS IT'LL HAVE TO BE THE KING'S DECSION" the announcer said. Everyone looked at Satanos. "He's out so the detective wins" Satanos said. "YOU HEARD HIM, YUSUKE URAMESHI ADVANCES!!!" Yusuke smiled and went back to the room where Riku and Hiei were. 

"Nice one" Riku said. "You did well" Hiei said. "Thanks" Yusuke said as he sat down. "WILL HIEI AND X PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA!!!" "You're up" Riku said to Hiei. Hiei nodded and started toward the arena. "Watch yourself out there. Remember he beat Kurama" Riku said. "I will" Hiei replied before flitting to the arena. X was standing in the arena when Hiei appeared. 

"The fox wasn't expecting much from you. I won't be as careless" Hiei said. X merely stood in place staring Hiei down. Hiei got into position to draw his katana. He'd decided to start with an unsheathing attack. X readied his hands to draw his pistols. He now had two black 44 Magnums instead off the Ingrams he used yesterday. "BEGIN!!!" 

Hiei charged and gripped the handle of his katana as he neared. X drew his pistols and fired. Hiei dodged the bullet and unsheathed his katana. He swung at X and gasped when X dodged the swing. X pointed the left pistol at Hiei and fired. 

Hiei managed to dodge and swung horizontally to the left. X stopped it using his right pistol and fired. The bullet grazed Hiei's face but he saw his chance and swung. X jumped back but couldn't avoid Hiei's slash creating a small gash in his left arm. The two jumped back and charged. 

It was close ranged combat with X firing and dodging Hiei's swings while Hiei dodged shot after shot. Hiei used his katana to push X's left pistol to the side and went in for the kill. X stopped the swing with his right pistol and kicked Hiei back. Hiei landed on his feet and disappeared. X fired to the side and Hiei skidded to a halt to avoid the bullet. X fired five more shots that Hiei managed to dodge by swaying side to side. 

He crouched and charged. X fired a few shots as Hiei ran. Hiei disappeared and reappeared a few feet to each side to dodge the bullets. He got in range of his katana and swung. X disappeared and reappeared behind Hiei. Hiei saw him and ducked the shot X fired. He spun around and swung but only managed to leave a few gashes in X's coat. 

X jumped back doing a flip and landed on his feet. Hiei fisted his left hand and black flames surrounded it. He charged again and swung his katana horizontally to the right. X raised his left pistol to fire but Hiei's katana deflected his hand to the side. "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME" Hiei threw his fire-covered fist at X and hit him directly on the chest. The force caused X to drop the pistol in his right hand. Hiei smirked as he watched X fall back. But before X hit the ground he pointed his right index finger and fired a yellow blast from it. Hiei wasn't expecting such an attack and it his him squarely between the eyes. Both fighters fell on their backs and lay there. 

"Was that a Spirit Gun?!" Yusuke said. "Yeah it was" Riku said. "Who is that guy?" Yusuke said. "It could be anyone, lots of fighters use the Spirit Gun for a basic technique" Riku replied. 

"Hiei!!!" Nami shouted as she watched Hiei go down. "That X guy is good" Shade said. "And mysterious" Javik said. 

Hiei sat up only to find X already up and heading for his other gun. As X picked up the weapon Hiei flitted out of the way of the shot he fired. 

He appeared above X's head and swung downward. X pointed his left pistol at Hiei and prepared to fire. Just when he fired Hiei's sword had come down right in front of the barrel of the gun. The sword hit the bullet before it could exit the barrel causing the gun to explode. But the force of the bullet caused Hiei's katana to break in half. 

The two fighters jumped back. "My sword" Hiei mumbled. X looked at the broken pistol in his left hand and threw it to the side. Hiei looked up at X. X cracked his neck and prepared for another attack from Hiei. _I have no choice _Hiei thought. He readied his broken sword and charged. 

X raised his pistol and fired. The bullet went through Hiei's left shoulder. Hiei winced but was soon in range. He swung as black flames sprouted from his sword. "SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" X jumped back to avoid it but wasn't fast enough. The sword slashed his stomach leaving a gash. 

Hiei dropped his sword and clutched his shoulder. X used his left arm to clutch the gash across his stomach. "Well at least I know you're not invincible" Hiei said. X remained silent. Hiei knew now was the time. He closed his eyes as his Jagan started to glow. X took a step back after realizing what Hiei was preparing to do. 

The devil-like wings of black fire sprouted from Hiei's back. "BLACK WINGED DRAGON FLAME" the winged dragon roared out of Hiei's hands and charged X. 

X waited until the dragon was nearly on him to flit out of the way. Hiei's eyes widened as the dragon crashed into the ground causing a huge explosion. It sent up a huge cloud of dust that filled the stadium. 

Hiei looked around for X but couldn't see his own hand because of the dust. He sensed something behind him and turned around. He saw a yellow flash before everything went black. 

The gang coughed because of all the dust in the air. "Where's Hiei?" Yukina asked. "Somewhere in the cloud" Rogato said as he covered his mouth. "When will this stuff settle down?" Shizuru said as she tried to fan away the dust from her face. 

After a few minutes the dust finally settled. The gang gasped. Hiei was against the wall. His body had made a crater in the wall and he was in the middle of it. He slowly opened his eyes and winced from the pain his body was experiencing. X was walking toward him. 

Hiei found he didn't have the strength to flit away. X reached behind him under his coat and pulled out a rocket launcher with four rockets ready to fire simultaneously. X took aim and fired. The four rockets separated to reveal a net made of steel cables. The four rockets hit the wall and effectively trapped Hiei in the net. Hiei started to struggle to get free. 

He stopped when X pressed the barrel of his pistol against his head. X looked ready to pull the trigger and blow Hiei's brains out. "You don't scare me" Hiei said as he continued to struggle. X positioned his index finger over the trigger. Hiei continued to struggle. 

"Hiei!!!" Nami said as she flitted to the area right above Hiei. "Nami" Hiei said. "Please just give up. You can't win" she said. "Never" Hiei said as he continued to struggle. X started to press the trigger very slowly. "Hiei, please I don't want to lose you" Nami said as tears ran down her cheeks. Hiei looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He looked over to the gang and saw Yukina giving him a pleading look. The gun was almost at the point of firing. "Alright, I give up" Hiei said. X took his finger off the trigger and pulled the gun back. 

Nami jumped in front of Hiei and pulled the net off him. She threw her arms around his neck. "I thought I would lose you" she said. Hiei stroked her back. "It's okay now Nami" he said. He looked up at X who was walking away. 

"HIEI HAS GIVEN UP SO X ADVANCES TO THE SEMIFINALS!!!" "First Kurama now Hiei?" Yusuke said. "I feel sorry for you. You have to face him next round" Riku said. "That's just great" Yusuke said sarcastically. "He'll be tough" Riku said. "Well I'll just have to be tougher" Yusuke said as X disappeared into the door. 

Another chapter done. This fic is over 200,000 words long. I never thought it would be this long. Oh well. X is really cleaning house. Next chapter should be up Wednesday. 

Next chapter, Riku vs. Touya and Kavik vs. Muraku. Review please.   


	78. Quarterfinals: Part II

Chapter 78

Quarterfinals: Part II

"WILL RIKU AND TOUYA COME TO THE ARENA!!!" "I'm up" Riku said as he started walking away. Hiei sat next to Nami in the stands nursing his gunshot wound. Nami was bandaging it up with a worried look on her face. He yelped when she tightened the bandage. "Don't move, the bullet's still in there" she said. "Well that hurt" Hiei replied. "The pain will subside" she said before giving him a peck on the nose and turning her attention to the arena. 

"So you're Touya. The guy Kurama barely beat at the Dark Tournament" Riku said. "I let my guard down in that fight. I won't be caught off guard again" Touya replied. "Hopefully you'll do better than Jin" Riku said as he unsheathed his sword. Touya got into a fighting stance. 

"BE-" before the announcer could finish Jin came flying back onto the scene. "Okay Urameshi where were we" he said. "Your match is over Jin. They disqualified you" Touya said. "What?!" Jin said. "You didn't actually think they'd wait for you to fix a little chip on your horn did you?" Touya asked. "It's not fair" Jin said. 

"Just calm down and let me fight" Touya said. He was really starting to wonder why he teamed up with the wind master. Jin was about to say something else but then he noticed a few pretty demon girls giggling and looking at him. "Have fun" Jin said before flying to the girls. Touya sighed and turned his attention back to Riku. 

"BEGIN!!!" The two stood staring each other down for a few minutes. Riku had his sword ready and Touya was ready to use his ice powers. "I'll make the first move" Touya said as ice gathered in his hand. The ice formed his signature ice sword. 

He charged Riku and started swinging. Riku mainly dodged using his sword to block a few swings he couldn't dodge. Touya started to push him back and seemed to have the upper hand. But when he took one swing his ice sword clashed with Riku's and pushing match started. "You're pretty good with that thing" Riku said. "There's more if you'll be patient" Touya replied before jumping back. 

This time Riku charged but Touya jumped over him and swung. Riku managed to position his sword behind him and stop the sword before it could slice him. He spun around while doing a horizontal slash. Touya stepped back to avoid it and swung at him. Riku blocked it and another pushing match started. 

A red glow surrounded Riku's body. He narrowed his eyes and Touya was blown back when Riku powered up. He managed to land on his feet in a crouching position but noticed his sword was broken. The ice shattered off and he looked at Riku. Riku was now surrounded by red energy. 

"CRESCENT CLAWS" Touya had to do some fancy acrobatics to avoid the spirit blades. While he was distracted Riku charged and threw his sword high into the air. Before Touya knew it, Riku sent a flurry of punches and kicks. Each one hit before Touya could put up a defense. He finished his assault off with an uppercut to the chin. Touya went flying back but managed to flip and land on his feet. 

Riku smirked and opened his hand to the side. The Crescent Edge landed in it. He had timed everything perfectly. "Impressive Riku. Now it's my turn" Touya said. A faint blue light surrounded his body. Riku felt the temperature in the arena suddenly drop. 

"It's cold" Kuwabara said rubbing his arms to keep warm. The twins huddled closer to Kairi to keep both themselves and her warm. _Times like this make me glad I'm a fire demon _Hiei thought. He and Yukina were the only ones who didn't seem to mind the cold. "I knew I should have brought my jacket" Nami said. She stopped shivering when she felt something warm over her shoulders. She looked at what had been put on her and realized it was Hiei's cloak. She smiled at him and turned her attention to the fight.

The air around Riku started to get really misty until he could no longer see Touya. Riku looked around for the ice master. The mist made it all but impossible to see. Riku realized there was only one way he stood a chance of putting up a fight. He closed his eyes to heighten his other senses. 

Touya had snuck behind Riku and formed another ice sword. Using his shinobi skills he silently crept up to Riku. He raised his sword and swung. Riku disappeared before the sword hit. Touya jumped out of the way of a swing from Riku as the wolf appeared behind him. Before Riku could launch an assault Touya disappeared back into the mist. 

Touya was still wondering how Riku had been able to sense him. He knew the wolf couldn't have smelled him since the mist canceled out all smell. As he thought he suddenly saw something red in front of him. He ducked a swing from Riku and continued to dodge Riku's swings. Riku raised his sword and stabbed it into the ground. It sent out shockwaves of spirit energy that blew away the mist. Touya watched as the mist disappeared. 

Riku pulled his sword out from the ground and looked at Touya. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Touya was gathering more energy in his hands. His hands were surrounded by a faint blue energy. Touya charged and readied his fists to attack. 

Touya first swung at Riku's face but Riku flitted out of the way and appeared behind Touya. Touya noticed this and spun around. He threw a punch at Riku's gut and Riku managed to avoid the fist but he gasped when his stomach was frozen over in ice. Touya threw another punch, which Riku stepped to the side the dodge. His upper right arm was soon covered in ice. 

"It doesn't matter if you dodge it or not just being in close proximity to my fists caused a part to be frozen" Touya said. Riku growled and swung at Touya. Touya leaned to the side and avoided the blade and threw two more punches that froze Riku's left shoulder and left thigh. 

Before Touya could continue Riku kicked his stomach with his right leg. Touya doubled over as Riku jumped back. "I must say you impress me Riku. But it's time I ended this" Touya said. Riku got into a fighting stance. "You've probably heard the legend of the phoenix, the legendary bird of fire. But I've discovered a phoenix of ice and have learned to harness its power" Touya said as his body was surrounded in a white glow. Once again the temperature in the stadium dropped as blue energy gathered in Touya's hands. 

Riku sheathed his sword and decided to use an attack he hadn't used in a while. He concentrated as he sensed wolf spirits gather in his hand. Touya had gathered the energy he needed and prepared to attack. He noticed Riku was still gathering energy and saw his chance.

"PHOENIX BLIZZARD" a phoenix made of ice flew out of Touya's hands and toward Riku. "SPIRIT WOLF CLAW" Riku thrust his hand forward. His energy-covered hand collided with Touya's attack. Riku closed his eyes and felt the rest of his body starting to go numb from the cold Touya's attack created. He saw his limbs start to freeze over and deiced to take action. He yelled and the energy on his hand intensified. He ran forward his attack plowing through Touya's. 

He reached Touya and the white energy on his hand started to glow. "SPIRIT WOLF CANNON" Touya was engulfed in a huge white energy beam. The resulting explosion forced everyone to shield his or her eyes. When the light died down they looked into the ring expecting there to be nothing left of Touya.

Instead they say Touya pinned against the wall. Riku's fist was planted on his stomach. Next to them on the wall was a massive crater. Riku had fired to the side of Touya to distract him while he came in for the final punch. 

"You've done well. I have no regrets losing to an opponent like you. I give up" Touya said before passing out. Riku drew his fist back and let Touya slide down the wall until he lay slumped against the wall. Riku shook the ice off him and turned around. "TOUYA IS DOWN AND OUT!!! RIKU ADVANCES TO THE SEMIFINALS!!!" "Way to go Riku!!!" Botan said. "You sure showed him!!!" Kuwabara said. "Nice on bro!!!" Rogato said. Riku smiled at them before heading to the room where Yusuke was waiting. 

"Nice work out there" Yusuke said. "Thanks" Riku said as he sat down. "At this rate we might have to fight each other in the finals" Yusuke said. "Well first you'd have to beat X and I most likely would have to face Muraku" Riku said. "He's up next so I guess we'll find out" Yusuke said. The two looked back to the arena. 

"NOW FOR THE LAST OF TODAYS FIGHTS, KAVIK VS. MURAKU!!!" Kavik and Muraku walked onto the arena. The mysterious warrior watched front the stands. "I believe it's time" the woman with him said. "Indeed it is" the warrior said as he pulled out the vile he had yesterday. With a smirk he opened it. 

"BEGIN!!!" Muraku charged and unsheathed his sword. Kavik drew out his guns and jumped back to avoid Muraku's first swing. As Muraku raised his sword Kavik did a spinning heal kick that forced Muraku to duck. Kavik kicked him in the face and followed it up with a kick to the gut. Muraku growled and powered up forcing Kavik to jump back. 

Muraku looked at Kavik and smirked. He charged again. Kavik raised his guns and opened fire. Muraku continued forward dodging the bullets by stepping to the side. He reached Kavik and swung horizontally to the left. Kavik leapt into the air before Muraku's blade sliced through him. He flipped in the air and while he was upside-down in the air, opened fire. Muraku flitted out of the way of Kavik's bullets. 

Kavik landed crouching. He sensed something and stopped Muraku's sword with his right gun. They stared each other down as they pushed against each other. "You're not half bad" Muraku said coolly. "Well I always do my best at whatever I do" Kavik replied. He tried to kick Muraku again but the wolf flitted out of the way of his foot. 

Kavik stood in the middle of the ring looking around for any sign of Muraku. He looked up and saw Muraku falling toward him. "TRIPLE IMPACT" Kavik dodged the first two blasts but the last hit his left shoulder. Muraku swung but Kavik managed to dodge. He fired a couple of rounds at Muraku but the wolf once again flitted out of the way. 

Muraku landed with a smirk about ten feet in front of Kavik. "You've lasted longer than I thought. Most opponents would be mincemeat by now" Muraku said. Kavik smirked and prepared for another attack. He placed both guns back in their holsters and charged. 

He threw a series of punches at Muraku. Muraku blocked each one using only his left hand. "You'll have to be faster than that" Muraku said. Kavik took that moment to grab the gun in his left holster and draw it out. Muraku saw it just in time and flitted out of the way of Kavik's shot. He appeared on the other side of the arena. 

_For a guy with one eye he sure has fast reflexes _Kavik thought. Muraku knew this fight wouldn't be as simple as he originally thought. He was thinking on a strategy to beat Kavik when something overcame him. His eyes widened as he felt an urge to kill. He growled as the feeling intensified. His eyes were tinted with red and his fangs seemed to get sharper. 

Kavik watched with growing interest, as Muraku seemed to be struggling with himself. His eyes widened when he saw Muraku's face. He looked like a bloodthirsty beast. His eyes were almost completely red, his fangs were bared, and his hair seemed to stand on end.

With a roar he charged with speed Kavik had never seen before. Muraku raised his sword as he neared. Kavik prepared to counter but Muraku surprised him by kicking him in the gut then punching him in the face with the hilt of his sword. Kavik went fling back. 

Before his hit the ground Muraku charged again and flipped. His foot slammed into Kavik's stomach and slammed Kavik to the ground. It created a crater that was twenty feet in diameter. Muraku grabbed Kavik by the collar and lifted him up. "I'll show you a new level of pain" Muraku said menacingly. He threw Kavik to the side and into the wall. Kavik fell off onto his feet. Immediately Muraku clotheslined him with his right arm. As Kavik fell back Muraku kneed him with his right knee. He swung at Kavik and sliced his left shoulder leaving a deep gash.   

"Muraku!!!" Kairi said as she watched Muraku assault Kavik. "Make him stop mama" Mimiru said as tears fell down her face. "Something's wrong with Muraku" Riku said. "He's almost like his old self" Yusuke said. 

"What happened to you?" Kavik groaned. "Muraku stop!!!" Kairi yelled. "Wench" Muraku mumbled. "Somehow I know this isn't the real you" Kavik said. "That's none of your concern" Muraku said as he raised a hand to Kavik's face. He sent out a purple blast that caused Kavik to go flying to the center of the arena. 

Muraku laughed and charged. He jumped into the air and landed with both feet on Kavik's chest. Kavik yelled in pain causing Muraku to smirk. Muraku jumped back into the air and came down on the gunman. He continued to do this laughing every time Kavik screamed. He finally stopped and lifted Kavik by the collar.  

"Muraku please stop!!!" Kairi yelled. "Shut up!!!" Muraku yelled. "This isn't you Muraku!!!" Kairi yelled. "I said shut up!!!" Muraku replied sending a shockwave in Kairi's direction. Kairi was pushed back into her seat. "Mama!!!" Yugi and Mimiru said. "Kairi!!!" everyone else said as they ran to her side. "I'm okay" Kairi said. 

"Now for you" Muraku said turning to Kavik. "Muraku, down" Kairi said quietly. Muraku slammed into the ground releasing Kavik when he hit. Kavik stumbled back. "Listen, he's not his normal self. You have to help him" Kairi said. Kavik looked up at her. "I'll try" he said before turning his attention to Muraku.

Muraku charged him again and slammed his fist into Kavik's stomach. Kavik was slammed into the wall again as Muraku drew back his fist and slammed it into his stomach again. "Aw, does that hurt?" Muraku asked menacingly. "Is this really you?" Kavik asked. "Of coarse it's me" Muraku growled before punching him again. 

"You leave me no choice, I give up" Kavik said. "Oh it's not going to be that easy" Muraku said with a smirk. He gathered energy around his fist and slammed it into Kavik's stomach again. "I'm not stopping till I've punched a hole in you" Muraku laughed as he continued punching. 

He was about to continue when he felt something grab his arm. He looked at who it was and saw Kairi with both arms around his. "That's enough Muraku" she said. Muraku pulled his hand back swiftly causing Kairi to fall to the ground. "That's the last straw" he said as he raised his sword. 

Kavik took that moment to slipped his arms under Muraku's and hold him in place. "Let me go" Muraku said. "Look at her" Kavik said. Muraku continued to struggle. Kavik had no choice but to grab the sides of Muraku's face and make him look at Kairi. "Remember what you've been fighting for" Kavik said.  

Muraku looked straight into Kairi's pleading eyes. Memories of the past two years with her filled his mind. "Kairi" he said. Kavik relaxed his grip. Muraku took that moment to punch Kavik back. "Hey" Kavik said rubbing his face. "I'll spare your life, because you reminded me of what I was fighting for" Muraku said. 

Kairi smiled and threw her arms around Muraku's neck. "I thought you'd gone back to your old self" she cried. Muraku didn't return the hug but she expected as much. "I'm sorry Kairi" he said. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're back" the priestess replied. She let go and looked at Kavik. 

"Thank you" she said. "Glad I could be of help" Kavik replied. He got up and dusted himself off. "Well, be seeing ya. Good luck in the tournament" Kavik said as he walked off. 

"AND MURAKU HAS WON THE FINAL SEMIFINALS MATCH!!! TOMMOROW WE'LL SEE YUSUKE URAMESHI VS. X AND RIKU VS. MURAKU IN THE SEMIFINALS!!!" Muraku smirked and looked to the window Riku was behind. "I look forward to it" he said before passing out in Kairi's arms. 

I'm surprised two fights made such a long chapter. Next chapter should be up on Saturday. 

Next chapter, Yusuke vs. X and X's identity is revealed. Review please.         


	79. Identity Revealed

Chapter 79 

Identity Revealed 

Kurama was awoken from his sleep by some strange sounds coming from the living area of the hotel room. He got out of bed and walked to the source. He found Yusuke throwing punches at the air as if fighting someone. "What are you doing?" Kurama asked. "Getting ready for my fight with X what else?" Yusuke replied. Kurama looked at a clock. "It's 5:30 in the morning" he said. "Couldn't sleep" Yusuke replied. 

"He's been at it for two hours" Hiei said from the windowsill. "Yusuke?!" Kurama said. "I'm just stoked about my fight with X, plus Kuwabara's snoring is loud enough to wake the dead" Yusuke said. Kurama shook his head and decided it would be best just to get dressed. 

After putting on his Dark Tournament outfit he decided to wake up Kuwabara. "Kuwabara, wake up" he said shaking him slightly. Kuwabara grabbed him around the waist and pulled Kurama to him. "Give me a kiss Crystal" Kuwabara said in his sleep. Kurama was officially freaked out. He spent the next few minutes trying to get free while at the same time avoiding a kiss from the human. It finally stopped when Kuwabara awoke. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he said when he saw Kurama. Kurama jumped away from the bed. "What have you done with Crystal?!" he said angrily. "You were dreaming" Kurama replied.  

With the girls

"Come back here you two" Kairi said as she, Botan, and Maya chased the twins. "Can't catch us" Yugi said. Crystal walked in with a sleepy look on her face. "Sleep well?" Shizuru asked. "I just had a weird dream" Crystal said. "About?" Shizuru asked. "Kuwabara and Damien were competing for my affection" Crystal replied. "I see you haven't completely gotten over that fox" Shizuru said with a smirk. Crystal frowned. "Well, who won your affection?" Shizuru asked. "I woke up right at the moment they were about to propose to me" Crystal replied. Shizuru sweatdropped. 

Nami was in the kitchen getting herself some ice cream. "Damn lid, let me at my sweetsnow" she said angrily. "Watch out!!!" a voice said. Nami looked to the side and just managed to avoid being knocked down by the twins. "Watch where you're going" Nami said. 

With Muraku 

Muraku yelled as he sliced through another tree. He'd stayed up all night training. "BLACK FLASH" his attack plowed through the forest. "Today Riku, I will defeat you" he said. 

With Riku

Riku stood in the ceiling of the hotel watching the sunrise. _Today I'll face Muraku again. I hope my training prepared me for this. I have to be at my best if I'm going to win _he thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him. Yukina was next to him wearing a light blue silk nightgown. "Are you okay Riku?" she asked. "Look over there" he said looking slightly to the side. She looked to where was looking and saw explosions and purple energy blasts from the forest. "What is that?" she asked. "That's Muraku, he's preparing for our fight" Riku replied. "Do you think you can win?" Yukina asked. "I don't know Yukina, I honestly don't know" Riku replied. 

A few hours later 

"Is it me or does this place getting louder each day?" Rogato said as Sakura slept in his arms. "Well these fans get more excited with each round" Kurama replied. "These are pretty good seats" Riku said from his spot next to Yukina. He and Muraku were now allowed to sit with the group. Kairi giggled as she watched Muraku utter curses at Yugi as the kitten sat on his head. 

"WELCOME TO ANOTHER ROUND OF THE DEMON KING'S TOURNAMENT!!!" The crowd cheered. "TODAY'S FIGHTS ARE THE SEMIFINALS THAT WILL DETERMINE WHO WILL FIGHT FOR THE GOLD IN THE FINAL ROUND!!!" More cheering. "LET'S GET THINGS STARTED WITH OUR FIRST MATCH. THE TRASH TALKING SPIRIT DETECTIVE YUSUKE URAMESHI AND THE MYSTERIOUS AND SKILLED X!!!" 

Yusuke walked onto the arena with his usual smirk on his face. His eyes narrowed a little as X walked in front of him. "You've had quite the winning streak. But it'll end here" Yusuke said. X remained silent. "What's with the silent act?" Yusuke said. Nothing from X. Instead he drew his Ingrams out in preparation for the fight. Yusuke smirked and readied his fists.

"BEGIN!!!" X raised his guns and opened fire. Yusuke ran to the side to stay ahead of the bullets. He pointed a finger at X and prepared to fire. "SPIRIT GUN" X stepped to the side to avoid the attack. After regaining his footing X continued to fire. Yusuke was starting to get frustrated and decided it was time to retaliate. He stopped and disappeared. 

X ducked to avoid a punch from behind as Yusuke appeared behind him. Yusuke threw punch after punch at X. X dodged each one with little effort. He raised his left gun and opened fire. Yusuke disappeared again before the bullets hit him. X looked around while trying to sense Yusuke. 

"SPIRIT GUN" X flitted out of the way from Yusuke's attack. Yusuke had appeared in the sky and fired another blast. He growled and continued shooting. X flitted out of the way of each blast. 

He spun around and pointed his guns at Yusuke. Yusuke was in midair so there was no way he could avoid the bullets. X opened fire. Yusuke concentrated and made an energy barrier in front of him. He sighed in relief as the bullets bounced off the barrier and fell to the ground. With a smirk he landed on his feet.

"You almost had me there" Yusuke said. Silence. "You know, it wouldn't hurt if you spook every now and then" Yusuke said. X raised his guns and opened fire. "SHOTGUN" Yusuke's attack managed to keep the bullets at bay but one got through and grazed his left shoulder. Yusuke growled and continued to fire. 

X flitted from his spot and appeared behind Yusuke. He did a spinning heel kick and hit Yusuke's neck. Yusuke grunted but spun around and punched X in the stomach. X's entire body shook before he backed away with his left arm clutching his stomach. "Seems you're still recovering from Hiei's attack" Yusuke said. X shook his head and stood up straight. 

X leapt into the air and pointed his guns at Yusuke. Yusuke flipped back to avoid the blasts. When he came out of the flip X was in front of him. He kicked Yusuke in the stomach causing him to double over. X then did a back flip kick that hit Yusuke's chin and caused the spirit detective to fly back before crashing to the ground. As X landed he opened fire at Yusuke. Yusuke put an energy barrier around his body and the bullets bounced off. 

He pointed his index fingers at X. "SPIRIT GUN" his attacks hit X's guns and they blew up. X jerked his hands back and let the weapons fall to the ground. Yusuke smirked and got tot his feet. "So much for your guns. You should get something more permanent like these" he said fisting his hands. 

X raised his head and looked at Yusuke. He reached behind his back and pulled something out. Yusuke's eyes got three times bigger when he saw X pull out a bazooka from his coat. "Where does he keep these things" Yusuke said. X took aim and pulled the trigger. Yusuke jumped forward to avoid the resulting explosion from the rocket. "Watch where you're firing that thing" Yusuke said as he looked at X. X had just finished reloading the bazooka and aimed it at Yusuke again. "Aw shit!!!" Yusuke said as he ran out of the blast range of the rocket. "SPIRIT GUN" his attack hit the bazooka. X threw it to the side. 

"Another bites the dust" Yusuke said. X remained in place and looked to be deep in thought. "Thinking about giving up?" Yusuke asked. X looked at him and they stared each other down for about thirty seconds. X raised his hand and put his thumb and index finger in a familiar potion. "Spirit Gun" he whispered. A yellow blast fired out of his finger and hit Yusuke square in the chest. Yusuke was blown back and slammed into the wall. 

He groaned and opened his eyes only to see another blast heading straight for him. He jumped to the side to avoid it. "How does he do that?" he said as he looked up at X. X was charging straight at him both fists covered in yellow energy. When he reached Yusuke he threw a right hook that Yusuke managed to deflect with his arm. X continued his assault and Yusuke either dodged or blocked each punch. 

X jumped back much to the relief of Yusuke. He pointed his finger at Yusuke again. "Oh no you don't" Yusuke said as he pointed back. "SPIRIT GUN" the two blasts collide and cause a blinding flash of light. Everyone was forced to cover his or her eyes. As the blast dies down the sound of punches and kicks could be heard from the arena. 

Everyone looked back at the arena and saw Yusuke and X in close range combat. They were currently throwing punches and kicks at each other and dodging or blocking each one. Occasionally they would fire a blast at each other. They both scored a punch on each other's face and stepped away from each other. They were both panting as the crowd cheered them on. 

"You're not half bad" Yusuke panted. X remained silent. "How did I know you were going to do that?" Yusuke said sarcastically. X crouched slightly and fisted his right hand. Yellow energy gathered around his fist. Yusuke smirked and did the same except his energy was its usual blue. An eerie glow filled the entire stadium. 

"You can feel their energies from here" Riku said. "This is going to be a big attack" Kurama said. "How does that X guy know the Sprit Gun?" Crystal said. "It's a very simple and common technique. Many use it" Kurama said. "We should be asking who this X is" Hiei said. "I can't pick up his scent" Rogato said. "He's trying real hard to hide his identity" Damien said. "They're about to attack" Kuwabara said. "Be careful Yusuke" said Keiko. 

With a yell Yusuke ran toward X. X narrowed his eyes and charged. They threw their fists at each other and they two collided. The resulting explosion shook the entire arena. When the shaking stopped, the arena was concealed by a cloud of dust.

The entire stadium went quiet in anticipation. The dust started to settle. They crowd could make out two figures on opposite sides of the arena. 

The dust first revealed Yusuke. His fist was still out in front of him and his back was away from his opponent. "What's that in his hand?" Yukina said. The others looked carefully at his hand to see what it was. Yusuke smirked and turned around. He raised his hand and let everyone see what he had. In his hand was X's mask. 

"The mask" Rogato said. "Looks like we'll finally get to see who X is" Nami said. They all turned their attention to where the dust was starting to settle around X.

A figure could be seen standing up and turning to face Yusuke. The dust started to settle to reveal who it was. His hair was black and reached down to his waist. Most of it was behind his pointed ears except two bangs at the sides of his face. They pointed upward but then went down over his chest (Like FFVII's Sephiroth). He had a vertical scar over his right eye. 

"It can't be" Rogato said. "Pinch me I'm dreaming" Damien said. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Maya said. Crystal's eyes had gotten a lot bigger. Everyone else was completely clueless. Yukina looked at Riku who had a look of shock on his face. "Riku, who is he?" she asked. What Riku said next came out as a whisper but everyone heard it. 

"Kage" 

X has been reveled to be Kage, Riku's friend who was killed during the war. Just how can Kage be there? Find out next chapter, which will be up on Monday. 

Next chapter, the conclusion of the battle between Yusuke and Kage. Review please.  


	80. No Holding Back

Chapter 80

No Holding Back 

"It's really him" Maya said. "I thought he was dead and buried" Rogato said. "But he's standing right there" Crystal said. "I must be dreaming or something" Riku said. 

"So he's that Kage guy Rogato told us about" Botan said. Rogato nodded. "This is an unexpected turn of events" Kurama said. "I wonder how he came back to life" Hiei said. "I bet Koenma had something to do with this" Nami said looking up at Koenma's box.

"That'll teach me for buying a mask on sale" Kage said. "So who are ya anyway?" Yusuke asked. "The name's Kage" the wolf replied. "Hey you're that dead friend of Riku's" Yusuke said. "I was dead but Koenma used the Reaper Orb you guys got back from Suzaku's brother to revive me. Unfortunately the orb had been damaged during the fight so it broke after I was revived" Kage replied. "Why did Koenma want to revive you?" Yusuke asked. "I'll tell you when we finish our fight" Kage said. 

He got into a fighting stance. "I had to hold back since many of my attacks are one-of-a-kind but now that everyone knows who I am then there's no holding back now" Kage said with a smirk. ""Well then don't disappoint me" Yusuke replied. Kage raised his arm and pointed a finger at Yusuke. "SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke jumped to the side to avoid the blast. 

Kage pointed both index fingers at Yusuke and started shooting more blasts from each finger. _This guy's not half bad with the Spirit Gun _Yusuke thought. He pointed his own index finger at Kage. "SPIRIT GUN" one of Kage's blasts collided with Yusuke's and the resulting explosion left a cloud of dust between them.

Kage smirked and charged. He fisted both hands as he ran into the cloud. Yusuke looked carefully at the cloud for any signs if Kage. "It's time I used one of my special techniques" Kage said as he ran out from the cloud his fists covered in yellow energy. "DOUBLE BARREL" he fired a shotgun from each hand at Yusuke. Yusuke crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself for the impact. When it hit he was blown back to the wall as the blasts continued to pummel him. 

When Kage stopped firing his fists had smoke rising from them. With a smirk he blew on each fist getting rid of the smoke. Yusuke was against the wall with hundreds of holes in the wall around him from Kage's attack. 

"Don't tell me that's it Urameshi" Kage said. Yusuke slowly raised his head and smirked. "It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down" Yusuke said. "Well as soon as you get out of the wall we can continued" Kage said. Yusuke nodded and started to push himself out of the hole he was in. After a few minutes he pried himself out and jumped back to the floor. 

"That's a pretty sweet technique" Yusuke said. "Yea but it takes forever to master" Kage replied. "I heard you know a lot of spirit weapons" Yusuke said. "You heard right now I'll use another" Kage said as more yellow energy gather in his hand. "SPIRIT CANNON" he opened his palm and a yellow energy beam shot out of it. Yusuke jumped to the side and avoided it but the resulting explosion blew him away. "How bout another? SPIRIT CANNON" Yusuke had to keep running to avoid the attack. He jumped into the air in various directions to keep Kage from aiming properly. Kage's blasts hit the ceiling causing some iron beams to fall to the arena. Kage was forced to flit out of the way of one. 

By the time Kage stopped blasting the arena was littered with debris. Yusuke hid behind a large chunk of concrete. "Come out, come out wherever you are" Kage said. "SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke fired over the chunk forcing Kage to duck behind an iron beam. "So that's how you want to play it, SPIRIT GUN" he fired back as Yusuke ducked behind the concrete. Yusuke raised his hand over his cover and fired back. 

"This looks like one of those shot outs I see on TV" Kuwabara said. "It sure does" Keiko said. "Kage seems to have improved a lot since we last saw him" Damien said. "What'd you expect this is Kage we're talking about" Rogato said. Riku was still speechless. 

"I've had enough of this" Kage said as he pointed all five of his right fingers at Yusuke's cover. "MINI GUN" a yellow blast shot out of each finger one after the other. First his middle finger, then his ring finger, his pinky, his thumb, his index finger, and finally back to his middle finger. The attack slowly blew away Yusuke's cover. 

Yusuke was finally forced to jump away from the boulder before Kage's attack broke through. "SHOTGUN" Kage flitted out of the way of Yusuke's blasts and appeared behind him. He threw a punch at Yusuke but he dodged it and swung back. Kage ducked Yusuke's punch and they continued throwing punches at each other. 

Yusuke landed a punch on Kage's stomach and Kage retaliated with a right hook to Yusuke's face. They both stumbled back to regain their breath. "Not bad Urameshi, not bad at all" Kage said. "I could say the same for you Kage, you know your stuff" Yusuke said. They smirked at each other and got into fighting stances. 

Yusuke' body was surrounded by blue energy while Kage's was surrounded by yellow. "SPIRIT WAVE" Yusuke fired his attack at Kage. "DOUBLE BARREL" the two attacks collided and continued to push against the other. Yusuke added more energy and so did Kage. The energy they created was becoming unstable and the audience braced for a big explosion. Some even ran out of the stadium. 

Kage shot a few blasts at the ceiling right above Yusuke's head. Debris came falling down on Yusuke. When one landed on Yusuke, he lost his concentration and Kage's blasts plowed through his. Luckily the debris took most of the hits from Kage's attack and blocked Yusuke. But a huge piece landed on top of him and pinned him on the ground. "Damit" Yusuke said as he struggled to push it off.

_Now's my chance _Kage thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _Just stay down for forty-five seconds _he thought. Yusuke continued to try and push the piece of ceiling off of him. "What's this stuff made of?" he said as he continued to push. Kage's right arm was now surrounded by yellow energy.  

"Is Kage doing what I think he's doing?" Rogato said. "No way, he hates using that technique" Maya said. "Well it sure looks like he's about to use it" Damien said. "Use what?" Yukina asked. "His Spirit Bomb" Muraku replied. "Spirit Bomb?" Keiko said. "Yes, it's his most powerful attack and the most powerful of the spirit weapons" Muraku said. "I heard it's a unique technique that mixes life and spirit energy" Botan said. "Whatever it is Kage needs time to gather the energy, that's why he pinned Yusuke under that boulder" Kurama said. "He only has a few more seconds left" Riku finally said. 

Kage was obviously struggling to gather the energy. _Focus Kage, focus. He won't get out in time _he thought. "SPIRIT WAVE" the boulder over Yusuke was incinerated by Yusuke's attack. _Not now _Kage thought. Yusuke was dusting himself off. 

"I've had enough of this, SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke fired at Kage knowing Kage had no way of guarding. _Here goes nothing _Kage thought. He leapt into the air and avoided Yusuke's blast. He opened his palm to the side. He flew toward Yusuke as the energy around his arm intensified. "SPIRIT BOMB" he raised his hand over his head and the energy formed into a huge ball. With a yell he threw it at Yusuke. Yusuke had no time to dodge and crossed his arms in front of him. 

The attack almost filled the arena as it neared the ground. When it landed a huge explosion caused the whole island to shake. A pillar of yellow energy completely filled the arena and blew through the roof.

After nearly five minutes the pillar finally died down. The whole stadium was covered in a cloud of dust. "Is everyone all right?" Kairi asked. "We're just fine" Riku said as he helped Yukina recover. "He's never used one this powerful" Rogato said. "I think he was caught in the pillar" Maya said. "You okay Nami?" Hiei asked. "Yea, I'm fine" Nami replied. "That was some serious power" Botan said. 

After fifteen tense minutes the dust finally settle. A huge crater was in the arena. Kage lay not to far from it. "Kage!!!" Riku said. Kage groaned and lifted his hand and gave them a victory sign. "Where's Yusuke?" Keiko said. "Up there" Yugi said pointing. The gang followed his finger. Yusuke was hanging by his pants on a cable that was sticking out of the ceiling. "Did someone get the number of that train?" he said. 

Kage stumbled to his feet. He closed his eyes and opened a telepathic link between him and Yusuke. 'Urameshi, you all right?' he asked. 'Yea' Yusuke replied. 'You fought well but you lack diversity in your techniques' Kage said. 'So what about it?' Yusuke asked. 'I was testing you and I now know you've got what it takes. Genkai suggested I teach you some new spirit weapon techniques' Kage said. 'Really?' Yusuke asked. 'Yep, but I first had to make sure you were tough enough to train, I'm glad to say you passed' Kage said. 'So what now?' Yusuke asked. 'Give up and I'll shot you down' Kage said. 'No way!!!' Yusuke said. 'Tell you what; if you can make it through my training I'll give you a rematch. Besides don't you want to learn the Double Barrel, Mini Gun, and other techniques?" Kage said. Yusuke thought about it for a moment. 'Alright but on one condition' Yusuke said. 'And that is?' Kage asked. 'You teach me the Spirit Bomb' Yusuke said. Kage sighed. 'I was afraid you were going to say that but a deals a deal. I will' Kage replied. 'Good' Yusuke said. Kage closed the link. 

"I give up!!!" Yusuke yelled. "What?!" Kuwabara said. "Did he actually say that?" Botan said. 

Kage smirked and fired at the cable Yusuke was hanging by. Yusuke flipped a few times and landed on his behind. "Ow!!!" he said. Kage held his hand to him. "Need help?" he asked. Yusuke grabbed his hand and Kage helped pull him up. "Thanks man" Yusuke said. "I can see why Genkai spoke so highly of you" Kage said. "So when do we start?" Yusuke said. "After the tournament" Kage replied. 

"YUSUKE URAMESHI HAS GIVEN UP AND X, WELL KAGE, ADVANCES TO THE FINALS!!!" 

The gang jumped over into the arena and ran to the two fighters. Riku stopped in front of Kage. "Hey Riku" Kage said with a smirk. Riku was still shocked so all he could do was hug Kage. Kage was surprised but returned the hug. "I missed you to Riku" he said. "I still can't believe you're back" Riku said. "Believe it" Kage said. "Kage!!!" Maya, Crystal, and Lila said as they ran to him and hugged him. "You guys have grown since I last saw you" Kage said. Kuwabara glared at Kage as Crystal hugged him. 

"We thought we'd lost you" Rogato said as he and Damien gave Kage hive fives. "Can't get rid of me that easily" Kage said. The others watched on as old friends greeted each other. Kage next turned his attention to Yukina. "So your Riku's mate" he said. "How did you tell?" Yukina asked. "Well his scent's all over you" Kage said causing Riku and Yukina to blush. "WELL AS SOON AS THE ARENA IS FIXED UP WE CAN BEGIN THE NEXT MATCH!!!" "Come on, we've got some catching up to do" Riku said as they headed back to their seats. 

They continued talking, well except Muraku and Hiei, while the officials cleaned the arena. Muraku was the first to notice when they had finished. "Riku cut your mindless blabbering. We have a match to fight" Muraku said as he stood up. Yugi and Mimiru hugged his legs. "Be careful papa" Mimiru said. Muraku waited till they let go to head for the arena. "This is it" Riku said as he followed. 

"Ah, Muraku is up again. Aren't you going to open the vile?" the women next to the mysterious warrior asked. "No, this is the kind of fight that no one must interfere in" he replied. 

The two walked to the center of the arena and stared each other down. The rest of the world seemed to disappear at Riku's golden eyes stared at Muraku's blue one. "I've waited for this day for to long" Muraku said. "Don't hold back on me" Riku said. "Oh, I won't" Muraku said. "I won't transform but I've increased my own power substantially" Riku said. 

Muraku smirked and took his sheath off. He clutched it in his left hand while he positioned his right hand to unsheathe it. Riku gripped the handle of the Crescent Edge. "BEGIN!!!" 

At last Riku and Muraku will fight once again. They've spent two years preparing for this moment. Who will win? Find out Sunday.

Next chapter, Riku vs. Muraku. Review please.     


	81. Rivals

Chapter 81

Rivals

Riku and Muraku charged while clutching the handles of their swords. Riku was the first to draw his sword and swung down as he unsheathed it. Muraku countered by unsheathing his sword and blocking Riku's swings. They started to push against each other. 

Muraku pushed Riku back and started swinging at him. Riku dodged each swing and counted with his own attacks. His sword clashed with Muraku's as they battled. Muraku threw his sheath to the side. Riku ducked a swing and rolled back. Muraku growled and charged. He thrust his sword at Riku but Riku stepped to the side and avoided the blade. He swung at Muraku but Muraku pulled his sword back and blocked the attack.

Riku pushed Muraku back. Muraku skidded to a halt and charged. He swung downward at Riku again but Riku blocked it with his sword. Muraku continued his assault but Riku either dodged or blocked his attacks. 

Muraku jumped high into the air and raised his sword. Riku braced himself as Muraku swung. The sword impacted with such force it sent shockwaves through the stadium. Muraku was hovering in midair still pushing down against Riku. He finally relented by pushing off and doing a flip before landing. 

"You've improved Riku" he said turning to face him. "I could say the same for you" Riku replied with a smirk. Muraku tightened his grip on his sword and readied it for another attack. 

Riku decided it was time to go on the offensive and disappeared. Muraku spun around and stopped Riku's swing. They both growled and jumped back. The moment their feet hit the ground they both jumped into the air toward each other. Their swords clashed before they flew past each other. 

They both landed on their feet and spun around to face each other. Muraku was the first to attack and swung horizontally to the right. Riku ducked and swung diagonally in an upward swing. Muraku leaned back and avoided the blade. He quickly gathered energy in his hand and blasted the spot Riku was standing on. The explosion blew Riku back to the wall. Muraku appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. As Riku doubled over Muraku continued with a barrage of punches and kicks. He smirked as he remembered a time when he would have just used his sword. 

Riku powered up and blew Muraku back. "CRESCENT CLAWS" the five energy blades flew horizontally toward Muraku. Muraku readied his sword in front of him and the blades collided with his sword. He started to push against the five blades. With a yell he sliced through all five. The red energy dispersed. 

Riku narrowed his eyes. He hadn't expected Muraku would be able to do that. "My turn" Muraku said as energy gathered in his left hand. "TRIPLE IMPACT" Riku did some fancy acrobatics to avoid the three blasts. Muraku charged him at full speed and slammed his right shoulder into Riku's chest. Riku felt the wind knocked out of him as he was slammed into the wall. Muraku drew back and slammed his shoulder back into Riku. He continued to do this as the crowd cheered him on. 

Before he could do another Riku raised his left hand and stopped Muraku. Muraku growled and continued to push against Riku's hand. Before Riku knew what hit him Muraku swung horizontally and slashed his abdomen. With a smirk he jumped back. "You seemed surprised Riku. I won't kill you but my blade shall have your blood on it" Muraku said. "Let me even the score" Riku said before charging. 

Before he reached Muraku he blasted the ground sending up a cloud of dust. Muraku spun around and sliced through a transparent image of Riku. _After image _he thought. As he turned around Riku appeared in front of him and in a blur of speed slashed his left shoulder. Muraku growled as Riku stopped a few feet behind him. 

He spun around and his sword clashed with Riku's. They pushed with all their might against each other. Finally they were both forced to jump back. Before their feet even hit the ground they both disappeared. They were moving so fast one could only see the sparks made when their swords hit. The fact about five sparks seemed to appear every second made tracking them almost impossible. 

They appeared on opposite ends of the arena. They each let out a battle cry and charged. Riku swung downward but Muraku stepped to the side and swung horizontally. Riku had to lean way back to avoid Muraku's blade. They both disappeared and continued to fight at high speed. 

"They're so fast" Yusuke said. "Man, Riku's a heck of a lot stronger" Kage said. "What'd you expect, it's been what four years since you died?" Rogato said. "Actually I was revived about two years ago" Kage replied. 

There was an explosion of red energy in the arena. Muraku went crashing to the ground. He stumbled to his feet as Riku appeared in front of him. "Not bad, let's see how you handle this" Muraku said as energy gathered around him. "DARK FLAME TSUNAMI" he swung him left arm upward and a wave of purple energy rose from the ground. Riku stabbed his sword into the ground so that the edge would face the attack. He kneeled down and braced himself. The attack reached him but his sword managed to split the blast around him. 

He flitted out of the way of Muraku's swing as he attacked from behind. Muraku spun around and around forcing Riku to fall back to avoid the Luna Edge. With a smirk Muraku powered up. A tornado of purple energy surrounded his body. Riku struggled to stay in place as the winds in the stadium picked up. 

"I've had enough of this" he said as red energy surrounded his body. He let out a yell and charged the tornado. He was sucked into it. A huge explosion of purple and red energy shook the stadium. A cloud of dust covered the arena. 

The sound of two swords clashing could be heard from the dust. The dust finally settled to reveal Riku and Muraku clashing swords in the center of the arena. They both were fighting with such force that many were shocked they hadn't passed out from exhaustion. 

Riku kicked Muraku back and thrust his sword at him. Muraku parried his attack and clothslined him. As Riku hit the ground Muraku elbowed his gut. He got back up and did it again. Before he could land another one Riku rolled out of the way. They both jumped to opposite ends of the arena.

"Now to finish this" Muraku said as his body erupted in power. Riku narrowed his eyes and tossed his sword to his left hand. He fisted his right hand as white energy gathered in it. "RIKU!!!" Muraku yelled before charging. "MURAKU!!!" Riku said as he charged. The energy in their hands intensified as they approached each other. 

"BLACK FLASH" Muraku threw his hand forward and a black beam of energy shot out of it. "SPIRIT WOLF CANNON" Riku fired back with a white energy beam. They had both fired at point-blank range so the resulting explosion sent them both flying into the wall. They both hit the ground not moving. 

"A double knock out" Kuwabara said. "That was some attack" Nami said. "They completely disregarded the damage such an attack would do to them" Hiei said. 

Riku groaned and opened his eyes. His body ached all over but he knew it would wear off. He looked over to Muraku and saw him struggle to one knee. Not to be outdone Riku struggled to get back up as well.

"I have you just where I want you" Muraku said as he stood up. "Cut the act Muraku, you're as exhausted as I am" Riku replied. Muraku smirked and readied his sword. "Shall we continue?" he asked. "Let's" Riku replied. They both charged and started swinging at each other. Neither even tried to block and allowed themselves to get repeatedly slashed by each other.

Riku would slash Muraku's thigh and Muraku would slash Riku's left arm. This had become an all out battle with no holding back. They continued for thirty minutes slashing the heck out of each other before disappearing and battling at high speed. 

"This is the moment. They're both exhausted but they continue to fight. All that's keeping them up is their own determination" Kurama sad. They all winced as the two fighters slammed their knees into each other. 

They both fell to the ground struggling to breath. Riku stood up and threw his coat off revealing the many slashes on his body. Muraku also took of his coat and his shirt soon followed. "Come on" he panted as he readied his sword. Riku disappeared and Muraku followed suit.  After a few minutes another explosion rocked the arena. Riku and Muraku both crashed to the ground dropping their swords in the process. 

They both struggled to stand back up. Muraku managed to get to one knee but soon fell on his back. Riku was having similar problems getting up. 

"You can do it Riku!!!" Yukina yelled. "Come on papa!!!" Yugi yelled.  Encouraged by their friends the two fighters got back to their feet. "It seems we've dropped our swords" Muraku said. "Let's not let that stop us" Riku replied. Muraku smirked and got into a fighting stance. They stood staring at each other's eyes before charging. 

Riku threw a punch and hit Muraku on the face. Muraku countered by throwing a series of punches at Riku's torso. Riku did a back flip kick causing Muraku to flip before landing on his feet. Riku charged and started punching Muraku's face and torso. Muraku growled and kicked Riku in the stomach and followed it up with a knee to the stomach. Riku grunted and elbowed Muraku's side. They both stumbled back before attacking. 

The sound of bones cracking and grunts of pain were all that could be heard since the audience was silent with shock. Shocked that two fighters would push themselves so far. Riku and Muraku looked like they'd keel over any moment but they continued to fight with a determination they'd never had before. 

Kairi couldn't take Muraku pushing himself like that. "We have to stop them" she said. "What?" Everyone said. "They'll kill each other at this rate" Kairi replied. The others remained silent. "Why don't you do something?" Kairi said. "Girl, look at Muraku" Hiei said. Kairi did as he said and looked at Muraku. She saw a fire in his eyes she'd never seen before as he pummeled Riku, but Riku soon came back with the same force. Muraku actually smirked and they continued to throw punches and kicks at each other. "It wouldn't matter if we tried to stop them. The rest of the world is dead to them. They only know each other and nothing must get in their way" Hiei said. "Why?" Kairi asked. "Because this is no ordinary fight, this is a battle between rivals" Hiei replied. 

"Kairi, I know it's difficult for you to watch this but we can't stop them. I learned a long time ago that there are some battles that can't be avoided" Yukina said. "But it hurts to watch him" Kairi said. "It is hard but that's what happens when the one you care about is a warrior. This is how they can express themselves to each other" Yukina said. Kairi looked at Muraku again. She could feel the emotions coming off him like the rays of the sun. Riku had a similar aura about him. 

Riku ducked another punch and jumped back toward his sword. He grabbed it and raised it as he charged. Muraku readied himself as Riku approached. When Riku swung his word Muraku caught it between both hands. Muraku jumped back and allowed Riku's sword to hit the ground. He flitted to the Luna Edge and picked it up. 

They both charge and swung at each other. Muraku slashed Riku across the chest while at the same time Riku stabbed Muraku's shoulder. Muraku growled and punched him in the face. Riku fell to the ground as Muraku stumbled back clutching his wounded right shoulder. 

Riku stumbled to his feet and looked at Muraku. Muraku's wound forced him to drop his sword. Riku had dropped his on the way down. He fisted his hand and it was covered in red energy. Muraku smirked and did the same except with purple energy. 

With a yell they charged and raised their fists. They both went for a punch at the same time. Riku's fist slammed into Muraku's chest while Muraku's hit Riku in the gut. Their energies went off and an explosion concealed them both. 

When the dust settled both fighters were still standing. They were about ten feet from each other. Both were struggling to stay standing. "You've done well Riku. You're worthy for me to call you my rival" Muraku panted. "I'm flattered" Riku panted back. "Good luck in the championship. I give up" Muraku said before collapsing face first to the ground. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing" Riku said before collapsing on his back. 

"BOTH FIGHTERS ARE DOWN AND OUT BUT MURAKU SAID HE GAVE UP SO RIKU ADVANCES!!!" the crowd erupted in cheers for the intense battle they had witnessed. 

The gang ran to the fallen warriors' sides. "Muraku, wake up" Kairi said as she shook him. "Is papa going to be all right?" Mimiru asked. "I'm not sure" Kairi said. Yukina had already started using her healing power on Riku. She soon passed out form exhaustion. "Yukina" Hiei said as he caught his sister. "Riku was to damaged, Yukina couldn't completely heal him" Kage said. "Let's get them back to the hotel" Crystal said. The others nodded and the boys lifted Riku and Muraku. 

"THE SEMIFINALS ARE OVER. THE CHAPIONSHIP WILL BE KAGE VS. RIKU!!! THE MATCH WILL BE IN THREE DAYS!!! I CAN TELL YOU NOW YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS IT!!!" 

The next day

Muraku groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kairi's worried face. "Where, am I?" he asked. "In my bed. You were out all night" she replied as she dabbed a wet cloth on his forehead. "Where's Riku?" Muraku asked. 

"Right here" Riku said as he walked into the room. He had to lean on Rogato for support since he still hadn't fully healed. "So how ya doing?" he asked. "I just woke up what do you think?" Muraku asked. "Like a freight train just slammed into you?" Riku asked. Muraku nodded. 

"That was an awesome battle" Yusuke said. "Yeah you both kicked ass" Kuwabara said. "We're just glad you both came out of it okay" Keiko said. Muraku slowly sat up in bed. "Papa!!!" two blurs slammed into his chest causing him to fall back in bed. He looked down and saw the twins hugging him. "For the last time don't call me that" Muraku said. Kairi giggled. "Well I should be off, Yukina's making me lunch" Riku said as he and Rogato left. 

After a few more hours Muraku was on his feet. He walked out to the balcony and looked at the ocean as the sun warmed his face. He never really liked the sun. It was to warm for his taste but right now he didn't care. 

"Muraku?" Kairi said as she walked up to him. "What?" Muraku asked. "Are you going to be okay?' she asked. "I'm not sure. I lost to Riku right before he was going to call it quits. I should've held on" he sad. "Muraku, don't beat yourself up like this. You both fought with everything you had. Isn't that enough?" she asked. Muraku let out a growl startling Kairi. _I swear he has such a temper _she thought. "Down *crash*" Muraku now lay face first on the ground. "What was that for?" he asked. "Cause you were losing your temper again. Last time you nearly blew up an entire town" Kairi said. Muraku growled as he watched her place her hands on her hips. 

He saw this as his chance to get back at her. An evil smirk crossed his face. "Muraku, why are you looking at me like that?" Kairi asked. Before she knew it Muraku pinned her wrists to the wall. The look on his face made him look like he was about to eat her. "Muraku?" Kairi said. "It's time you paid for the subduing spell" Muraku said. Kairi started to struggle to get free. 

"Muraku, let me…" she was silenced when Muraku pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock as he deepened the kiss. _He's kissing me!!! _She thought. She was frozen in place as Muraku continued to kiss her. With a smirk he drew back. _That shut her up _Muraku thought with a smirk. Kairi was staring out into space with a look of shock on he face. She slid down the wall then fainted. Muraku caught her and carried her to bed. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. 

_I never thought she'd taste so good. Guess I was too much for her. Sweet dreams Kairi _he thought as he walked away laughing evilly. 

The next day

Muraku swung his sword around as he trained in the forest. He had completely recovered from his wounds and was preparing for another fight with Riku. _Next time I won't lose _he thought. 

He sensed something and flitted out of the wall. He looked up and saw three trolls hurl in boulders at him. With lightning fast speed he cut them down. They disintegrated leaving three cards lying on the ground. "Ace " Muraku said.

"Very good Muraku" Ace said as he walked out from behind a boulder. "What do you want?" Muraku asked. "Revenge Muraku, sweet revenge" Ace replied. 

Muraku is so evil, in a good way. Kairi still hasn't woken up. And Ace is back for revenge. Next chapter will be up on Sunday. 

Next chapter, Ace uses his special card on Muraku. Review please.      


	82. Goodbye Muraku

Chapter 82

Goodbye Muraku

Muraku narrowed his eyes as he watched Ace chuckle. "What's so funny?" Muraku asked. "Oh it's just that I've been waiting for this day ever since you had the audacity to slash me with that sword of yours" Ace replied. Muraku smirked at the memory. 

"I'd wipe that smile off your face, you'll be dead soon" Ace said. "And how do you plan on killing me? Throw your cards at me and let your monster _try_ to kill me" he said emphasizing try. Ace growled and pulled a card from his deck. "Hellephant I summon you!!!" he threw the card to the ground. A huge elephant-like beast covered in flames rose from the card. "And I use this Multiply card to make nine more" Ace said as he threw the card at the monster. Nine more hellephants appeared. "Attack!!!" Ace yelled. The hellephants let out a cry before charging. 

The first one lowered its tusks to impale Muraku. Using his agility Muraku jumped over the animal's head and slashed the side of its belly on the way down. The hellephant spun around and hit Muraku back with the side of its head. Muraku saw another come from behind and reversed his grip on his sword. He spun out of the way of the other hellephant's tusks and slashed its right front leg's thigh. The animal let out a cry and the flames around its body intensified forcing Muraku back. 

Muraku was thinking up a strategy when he saw a boulder heading straight for him. He lay flat on the ground so the boulder flew over him. The first hellephant raised its foot and Muraku rolled out of the way of being crushed. He saw another boulder and stepped to the side to avoid it. He looked to the source and saw three of the hellephants lifting boulders with their trunks to throw at him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw one points its trunk at him. A beam of fire shot out of the trunk. Muraku raised his sword and sliced the beam straight down the middle. He smirked but grunted when another swatted him aside with its trunk. It chased after him. 

Muraku was thoroughly pissed at the animal and grabbed its trunks as it took a swing at him. With a smirk he sliced the thing right off.  He held on to the part still attached to the beast knowing what would happen next. As he predicted the beast threw its head back and let out a cry of pain. The force pulled Muraku into the air. He let go of the trunk and continued up. He raised his sword as he reached the apex. He fell back down and right when he was in front of the animal's face thrust his sword right into the hellephant's left eye. 

He held on to his sword's handle as the beast threw its head from side to side trying to shake him off. With a yelled he plunged the sword deeper and twisted it. With one final cry the beast fell to the ground. As it fell Muraku pulled his sword out and flitted away just before another hellephant was about to reach him. The other beast slammed into the dead one and fell to the ground. Muraku heard a crack and knew he had broken the animal's leg. He flitted to its side. The beast couldn't even let out a cry before Muraku's blade tore through its throat. 

"Two down eight to go" Muraku said as he somersaulted back to face the others. Three were on him and stomped at him. He hopped to the side to avoid their feet and slashed the left shoulder of one. He spun around in the air and slashed another across the forehead. The third wrapped its trunk around his waist and tossed him into a nearby rock face. 

The one slashed across the forehead charged him as he staggered back up. As it approached him he ducked down low and slide underneath it. He stabbed it right in the belly. He didn't have to slash his sword since the hellephant continued running forward causing his blade to do more damage. He retracted it and watched as the beast fell dead to the ground. He had no time to celebrate as four sent fire beams at him. One singed his left arm but he ran forward toward the closest. 

The hellephant swiped it trunk at him but he jumped over the trunk and slashed it right ear clean of. He continued forward ducking to the side to attack to beast's side. He first slashed its front right thigh then turned around after he passed the back left one. He thrust his blade into the back of the animal's thigh causing it to fall to its knees. Though Muraku quickly went on the defensive when the flames on its body intensified. He was forced to pull his blade out and stumble back. The hellephant ignored the pain in its legs and turned to Muraku ready to charge. 

Muraku ran to him and lowered his sword slightly. The creature swung at him but he once again leaped over it and landed on its back. The hellephant did its best to throw Muraku back but he thrust its sword and severed the beast's spine. He pulled it out and jumped back. He had to dodge some more boulders tossed at him so he didn't see his latest victim draw its last breath. 

He knew he had to stop the ones tossing boulders at him. He jumped to the side to avoid another set of tusks and flitted toward the three throwing at him. He chose the one that had just started to lift on as his next target. With lightning fast speed he slashed both of its eyes blinding it. The hellephant tossed its boulder blindly at him. He easily dodged it and watched as the boulder hit the one behind him square in the head killing it. The one on the blinded hellephant's other side wasn't happy with what it had done and thrust its tusks into the blinded one's side. The blinded one started to fall toward the stabbing one. Muraku first heard a snap as the stabbing one's tusk broke in half then a crunch as the weight of the blinded one crushed its skull. 

He grunted in pain as another boulder slammed into him and against a nearby rock face. Muraku winced as he felt a few of his ribs break. He pushed the boulder back and looked at the remaining four. They were walking shoulder-to-shoulder making a virtual wall. 

Muraku was caught by surprise when he felt a stinging pain on the back of his shoulder. He heard a shrill cry and looked up. A group of six harpies were circling high in the air above him. He could clearly see blood on the talons of the largest one. Ace must have summoned them while Muraku was busy.

He realized he couldn't win at this rate. He sent a glare at Ace before turning around and running away. "After him!!!" Ace yelled. The beasts picked up speed and chased after Muraku. 

Muraku smirked when he heard the beasts' footsteps behind him. _That's it keep following me _he thought. He looked back and saw the hellephants right behind him and gaining fast. The harpies weren't far behind. He picked up speed and could hear the hellephants do the same. 

He saw his destination up ahead, a cliff face overlooking the ocean. He stopped at the edge and looked at the hundred-foot drop to the ocean. He felt the ground shake and he turned to face the oncoming assault.  The hellephants were running at top speed toward him. The harpies were above them, the largest in the led. 

With a smirk Muraku leapt into the air toward the led harpy. The hellephants couldn't stop in time a plummeted over the cliff and into the ocean. Muraku reached the harpy and grabbed it by the neck. As it struggled, he thrust his sword right between the harpy's eyes. The sword exited out the other side of the head. The harpy was soon plummeting to the ground. Muraku pulled back and flipped before gracefully landing on his feet. The harpy crashed into the ground a few feet away. Muraku heard an ear splitting screech and looked up to find the remaining harpies flying toward him talons ready.

"They certainly are eager to die" Muraku said confidently. He crouched low before leaping toward them. He let out a yell loud enough for Ace to hear but cleverly disguised it as a yell of pain. 

Ace heard it and chuckled again. "Seems they caught up to him. I almost fell sorry for the guy, almost" Ace said. He started running toward the scène expecting to find Muraku lying face down on the ground. He'd ordered his creatures not to kill him since he had a special card ready. 

He wasn't expecting to find the sliced up bodies of his harpies on the ground. Muraku was perched on a branch and was casually cleaning the blood of his sword with a handkerchief. "Took you long enough" he said not looking at Ace. Ace came out of his shock and growled. "Curse you" he said. Muraku looked at him with an evil glint in his eyes. No matter how good he would ever be Muraku would always have that glint.   

"Come down here Muraku, let's finish this" Ace said. Muraku looked at him curiously. _Is he serious? _He thought. Ace stood in place looking up at Muraku. "Very well" Muraku said before leaping off the branch toward Ace. He started swinging at the card master but Ace surprisingly dodged each swing. 

Muraku was about to thrust at him when Ace pulled a glowing card from his suit. He threw it at Muraku. Muraku had no time to dodge and the card hit him. It disappeared when it hit and his body was soon surrounded by a faint white glow. The breath caught in his throat and he fell to his knees dropping his sword so he could clutch his neck. He fell to his side and glared up at Ace who had both arms crossed over his chest. 

Muraku was surprised when the pain in his body subsided and he could breath again. Not taking his eyes off Ace he grabbed his sword and stood up. Ace was clearly shocked since he took a step back. "But, how?" he said. "What did you do to me?" Muraku asked grabbing Ace by the collar and lifting him into the air. "Tell me" he growled. 

"That card I used is the Soul Lock magic card. It's supposed to lock away your soul. You should be staring off into space not attacking me" Ace said. "You what?!" Muraku roared. "I locked away your soul" Ace repeated. Muraku felt a familiar felling in him and let Ace go. "You fool" he mumbled. "What?" Ace asked. "That won't work on me because I was originally Riku's dark side!!!" Muraku yelled. Ace gasped. "Dark side?" he said. Muraku growled and nodded. Ace threw a small pouch to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Muraku didn't bother to try and chase him. He had bigger problems. If his soul was locked away the old him could come back. He could already fell the evil in him that had lay dormant since his revival start to gain strength. He closed his eyes and winced as he saw images of him viciously killing the others. 

"I have to get away from them" he mumbled. He was about to take off when he remembered Kairi and the twins. They would no doubt want to know what he was about to do. He realized he would have to see them one last time before leaving. With a heavy sigh he headed back to the hotel. 

At the hotel 

Nami was sitting on the couch of the hotel rooms living area watching the Freddy Vs. Jason movie with Hiei seated right next to her. Yukina, Crystal, and Lila were playing with Sakura. Riku, Damien, Rogato, and Kage were discussing stuff in the kitchen. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Botan were playing poker and Botan was surprisingly winning. Maya was sitting on the balcony thinking about Murakai. The twins were watching Kairi sleep. She still hadn't woken up. Black Fang was seated next to them on the floor watching Kairi as intently as the twins. 

Kage looked over to the balcony. "Excuse me for a minute" he said standing up. The other three watched him go before continuing their conversation. 

Maya was leaning against the railing gazing out at the sea. _Murakai _she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey Maya" Kage said as he walked out. She turned around and saw him standing in front of her. "Hey Kage" she said forcing a smile. "Mind if I join you?" Kage asked. "No, not at all" Maya said. Kage smiled and leaned on the railing next to her. They stood in silence for a few minutes. 

"So how're you holding out?" he asked. "Fine thank you" Maya said though Kage knew she was lying. "I know I maybe shouldn't tell you this but I met Murakai" Kage said. Maya's eyes widened. "You did? Where?" she asked. "In other world" Kage replied. "How's he doing?" she asked. "Just fine, for a dead guy" Kage replied. He thought back to that day. 

Flashback 

Kage shot another target to pieces with his Ingrams. He ran forward shooting out to the sides blasting a few more. He stood panting in the middle of the training room. 

"Haven't lost your touch" a familiar voice said making Kage turn quickly to the source. "Murakai?!" he said. "The one and only" Murakai replied. "What are you doing here?" Kage asked. "I'm dead stupid" Murakai said pointing to the hallo above his head. "What happened?" Kage asked. "Someone ambushed me" Murakai replied. 

"Well, um, I'm sorry" Kage said. "Don't be, I'm not really worried what will happen to me" Murakai replied. His eyes seemed to go unfocused. "Murakai?" Kage said. Murakai snapped out of his trance. "What?" Murakai asked. "What are you worried about?" Kage asked back. Murakai looked down at the ground and mumbled something. "What?" Kage said. "Maya" Murakai replied. 

Kage's eyes widened in realization. "You mean you and her…" he trailed off. Murakai nodded. "Oh boy" Kage said knowing how sad she must be. "I didn't come here just to say hello" Murakai said. "What is it bud?" Kage asked. 

"I heard you were going back to the living world" Murakai replied. Kage nodded. "I want you to take care of her" Murakai said. Kage's eyes widened. "Did I hear you right?" he asked. "I said I want you to take care of her. You've got a second chance at life and I can't stand to see her so sad" Murakai replied. "So you want me to, you know" Kage said. "That might happen but all I want you to do is be there for her. Act as a shoulder she can cry. And if you two do get really close" Murakai started but Kage cut him off. "No way man, she's your girl" Kage said. "I'm dead Kage!!! I can't be with her anymore!!!" Murakai yelled. 

"Okay, okay calm down" Kage said. Murakai panted and calmed down. "Why me anyway?" Kage asked. "You do know she had a crush on you?" Murakai said. "Really?" Kage asked. "Yep, ever since she got her first kiss from you" Murakai replied. "It was under the mistletoe and she was fourteen" Kage said. "Your point?" Murakai said. Kage sighed. "Alright buddy, you win. I'll take care of her for ya" Kage said. "Thanks Kage" Murakai said. "Now don't get all mushy on me" Kage said slapping him on the back. "We've got some catching up to do and there are plenty of ferry girls around her" Kage said. Murakai shook his head and they walked out. 

End Flashback

"Kage, Kage" Maya said. Kage looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked. "You okay, you seemed zoned out" Maya said. "Just thinking about stuff" Kage replied. Maya nodded her head and looked back at the ocean. "Want to talk about it?" Kage asked. Maya didn't reply. "Maya?" Kage said. He grunted as she buried her head in his chest. "I miss him so much" she cried. Kage sighed and gently patted her back. "I'm sorry Maya. He was my best friend. I know how you feel" Kage said. He allowed Maya to continue crying on his chest. She finally ran out of tears and just stood against him  "Thanks Kage" she said.  "Any time" Kage replied. 

"WHERE IS HE!!!" a voice screamed causing both to jump. "Looks like Kairi woke up" Maya said. "Let's go" Kage said leading Maya back in. 

They found Kairi with a very angry look on her face. Everyone else was hiding except Nami. Yugi was hiding behind her right leg and Mimiru was behind her brother. "Kairi calm down" Nami said. "Where is he!!!" Kairi yelled. "Who?" Nami asked. "Muraku!!!" Kairi replied. 

"What happened?" Nami asked. "That egotistical jerk kissed me!!!" Kairi yelled. "Go Kairi" Nami said. "It wasn't at all romantic. Muraku was doing it just to shut me up. It was an evil kiss you hear me, evil!!!" she yelled. The twins whimpered slightly. Kairi was scary when she was angry, even scarier than Botan on a bat rampage. Down 

"Kairi calm down" Yukina said as she, Crystal, and Keiko walked toward her. "I'm gonna down him till my voice box breaks!!!" Kairi yelled. "I think she's about half way there" Kurama whispered to Riku and Hiei.  

At that moment the door opened and in walked Muraku. I think we know what's about to happen, poor Muraku. " Muraku!!! DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN *pant*, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOW…mmph" Kairi said as Nami clamped her hand over the angry priestess's mouth. The others looked through the hole in the ground and saw Muraku had gone through four stories before Nami stopped Kairi.

"A little help here" Nami said as Kairi started to fight her off. The others joined in and managed to pin Kairi to the bed.

The door opened again and Muraku walked back in being careful to avoid the hole in the floor in the shape of his body. He seemed unaffected by the downs. He merely sat on a chair looking at the floor. Riku could sense something was wrong. 

Kairi kept struggling until she noticed the wounds Muraku had received. And they weren't from her subduing spell. She relaxed and Nami and Shizuru let her go. "Muraku" Kairi said rushing to his side. She examined the slashes on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Considering I just went crashing through four stories of a hotel, just fine thank you" Muraku replied. Kairi blushed. "Sorry about that, I sometimes let my temper take complete control" Kairi said. Muraku snorted. 

"What's wrong Muraku?" Riku asked seriously. Muraku looked up to him. "Nothing escapes you does it?" he asked. Riku's gaze became more serious. "I ran into Ace" Muraku replied. "What happened?" Kurama asked. "We fought and I forced him to retreat" Muraku replied. "Way to go" Kuwabara said. "But" Muraku said causing everyone to look at him. "He used a magic card on me" he said. 

"What kind of magic card?" Hiei asked. "A Soul Lock card" Muraku replied. Everyone's eyes widened. "You mean…" Riku said. "I'm turning back into my old self" Muraku replied. The room went deafly silent. Everyone was frozen in place as Muraku's words echoed through their minds. "I'll be taking my leave" Muraku said standing up and walking out the door. Kairi and the twins came out of their shock and chased after him. 

"Muraku wait" Kairi said as the three caught up with him outside. "I don't have time Kairi" Muraku replied. "Please don't leave us, I'm sure there's something we can do" Kairi said. Muraku stopped making the twins grab his legs. "Please don't go papa" Yugi said. Muraku looked down at the twins. "I'm sorry" he said. He pried the twins off and started walking off. Kairi noticed Black Fang behind her. "You two stay here" she said before following Muraku. 

She found him standing at the edge of a cliff. "Muraku don't do it" Kairi said grabbing his arm. "I'm not going to commit suicide if that's what you were thinking" Muraku replied. Kairi sighed in relief and let go allowing Muraku to turn to her. "What are you going to do?" Kairi asked. "I'm going as far away as I can. The farther I am from you and the others, the safer you'll be" he replied. 

"You can't" Kairi said. "I don't have a choice, I have to leave soon and fast" Muraku replied. "But you still can't leave" Kairi said. "Why Kairi, so I can kill you all when I go evil again?! Give me one good reason why I should stay!!!" Muraku yelled. Kairi was in tears by now. "Because, because…" she said but she couldn't find the words. "Why Kairi?!" Muraku said. 

"I love you" she said quietly though Muraku heard it. He froze in place. "What?" he said. Kairi took a few minutes to gather her courage. "I love you, Muraku" she said. Muraku was so shocked he didn't notice Kairi throw her arms around his waist. He finally realized something warm was against him and looked down at the crying priestess. He slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry Kairi" he said. She continued to cry against him. He looked at her. He only just realized how much she meant to him. She had been the cause of his change, making him an honorable warrior instead of the bloodthirsty monster he used to be. He cringed when he felt that evil, like a surge of electricity. He then realized two small objects were wrapped around his legs. He looked past Kairi sand saw the twins clutching his legs. 

"Don't leave us papa" Mimiru said. He let go of Kairi and bent down to come face to face with the twins. He let Mimiru hug him around the neck. Of all those he'd met on his journey she was the most innocent and pure creature he knew. When his evil side will take over he may be able to kill everyone and have a hard time killing Kairi but he could never harm a hair on Mimiru, no matter how evil he became. Mimiru finally let go and he turned to Yugi. "You're the man of the family now" Muraku said. He could tell Yugi was holding back his tears. "I'm counting on you" Muraku said as he ruffled the kitten's hair. He then stood up and looked at Kairi. 

She gently grabbed his wrist and took the subduing bracelet off. "Kairi?" Muraku said. Kairi smiled at him. "You deserve to be free Muraku" she said. "But, if I find you while I'm evil then you can't stop me" Muraku said. "I know you'll never harm me" she said. Muraku smirked.  

"Someday, I will return and not to kill any of you" he said. Kairi threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He soon returned it and wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt like time stopped for the two as they finally expressed their feeling to each other. They finally broke and Kairi rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes enjoying him being so close to her. "Goodbye" Muraku said. She felt a gust of wind in front of her and opened her eyes. Muraku was gone. 

She sighed and knelt down allowing the twins to huddle against her. "Will we ever see papa again" Mimiru asked. Kairi didn't reply not knowing what to say. Then a line from her favorite movie popped into her head. "What does your heart tell you (Straight from LOTR)?" she asked. "Yes, he will come back" Mimiru said flashing a smile. Kairi looked down at the two kittens she'd known for two years. They were now eight but still as sweet as the day she meet them. 

Black Fang watched from the side. His ears perked up as Muraku opened a link. 'Take care of them Black Fang. You're the only part of me they have left' he said. Black Fang snorted a yes to his master. 

Kairi looked at the sun as it set on the horizon. _I don't care what happens or how long it will take, I'll wait for you Muraku_ she thought. 

Many miles away Muraku had already reached land. He heard Kairi's thoughts and smirked. It quickly went away though as an ominous feeling overcame him. "I only have a few days, better get going" he said. He looked back in the direction of the island. _When we met in battle Riku should I prove to evil, you have my permission to kill me. Just take care of them _he thought. With one last sigh he turned and walked to the east.

Somewhere on the island

Ace kicked a stone angrily. "He was a dark side!!!" he yelled as he kicked another. "I wasted my best car!!!" he yelled.

"Not entirely" a voice said causing Ace to freeze in place. He slowly turned around and gasped. Standing on the top of a ledge about twenty feet away was the mystery warrior. His white hair blew in the wind, as did his black angel wings as his armor-covered hand gripped the handle of his massive sword. 

"Sh-Shion" Ace whispered. The warrior identified as Shion smirked. "We met again" he said. "What are you doing here traitor" Ace said. Shion's smirk grew. "I'm here on business" he replied. "The king will never forgive you" Ace said. "Who said I want forgiveness? I serve another now" Shion replied. Ace gripped his cards. 

"You've done well Ace" Shion said. "What do you mean?" Ace asked. "You used the card on Muraku just as I hoped you would" Shion said. "What do you mean hoped?" Ace asked. "That is of no concern to you. Since you won't live long enough to use the information" Shion replied. 

Ace took a step back. "Your part in the play is over Ace" Shion said as he lifted his sword and laid it across his shoulders. "Come and get me" Ace said as he prepared a monster card. With lightning fast speed Shion was soon on the others side of Ace his sword slamming on the ground. He looked back and watched the two halves of Ace fall to the ground. ""Just like the wolf" Shion said as he stood up.      

He heard clapping and looked to the said. The woman who was with him walked out of the shadows. "Well done" she said as she blasted the cards that lay on the ground to ashes. "Why thank you Cassandra" Shion said bowing slightly. 

"You two have done well" a third voce said. The two looked to the side and saw two other figures heading for them. One wore a red cloak with a hood over his head concealing everything on his face except his mouth and chin. 

The other was much scarier. He was clad in black armor and wore a cape with a hood completely concealing his face. Two curved horns stuck out of his forehead. He held a ten-foot long pole with a five-foot long scythe attached to it. He rode a black Pegasus with red eyes. "The master is pleased" the knight said with a soulless, empty voice. "Then let's return. All we need do now, is wait" Cassandra said. "Yes let's" the knight said. Soon only Shion was left. 

He looked at the moon high in the sky. "The stage has been set" he said as he spread his wings. He took to the air and hovered fifty feet over the ground. The eye on his sword opened and glowed a pale blue light. "Come my pets, we must be on our way" he said as his body was covered by ravens. The ravens dispersed and he was gone. 

That was so sad *wipes tear from eye*. Sorry, but if you want a sequel then Muraku has to go evil. The mystery warrior has been revealed as the Shion the member of the Apocalypse Ten who disappeared after the war. And it seems there really is another force at work. Who you ask? I can tell you now; everything will be answered in the sequel. But this fic isn't over yet. We still have many more battles. Like Shion said I'm setting the stage. 

Next chapter, Riku must cope with Muraku's leave as he goes into battle against Kage for the tournament championship. Review please.  


	83. Escape

Chapter 83

Escape 

_Muraku _Riku thought as he lost the dark wolf's energy signal. Muraku was out of range of Riku's senses. Riku sighed and leaned against the tree behind him. He couldn't believe after all the changes Muraku had gone through that he could be changed back so easily. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to the source to see two worried crimson eyes looking back at him. "Are you alright Riku?" Yukina asked. Riku wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I can feel his pain Yukina, our connection as good and dark side is growing every minute" Riku said. "Is he okay?" she asked. "Physically yes, but he's suffering spiritually" Riku replied. 

"You'll have to fight him again won't you?" Yukina asked. Riku kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. "Yes" he said. "It's so hard to have to watch you fight like this. Will we ever live together in peace?" Yukina asked. "Of coarse we will. It may take a long time but some day all our battles will end. And then we can both live a millennium together" Riku said. "That is a long time" Yukina said as her lips curved into a smile. "And we'll have over a hundred pups" Riku said. Yukina's smile grew and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Over a hundred?" she asked. "And that's not counting the ten you'll have on your own" Riku said as he rubbed his nose against hers causing her to giggle. 

"Riku" Hiei said as he appeared. His eyes narrowed when he saw the two. ""Yeah Hiei?" Riku said. "There's something you should see" the fire demon replied. Riku nodded and looked at Yukina. "I think you should so comfort Kairi" he said. Yukina nodded and kissed him on the lips before heading back to the hotel. 

"Lead the way" Riku said. Hiei grunted and they flitted into the forest. "A hundred?" Hiei said as they ran. "I thought you'd want to be the uncle of a small army Besides, I don't think Yukina won't mind" Riku said. Hiei glared at him. "And I'm sure Yukina will want a lot of nieces and nephews as well" he said. "You know I'll have more children" Hiei said. "And why is that?" Riku asked. "Because I'm half fire demon remember. I'll live to be about three thousand and Nami is immortal so I'll have a good two millenniums to make my side of the family larger" Hiei said with a smirk.

They finally arrived at their destination. "So you've finally arrived" Kurama said. "What's up?" Riku asked. "We found Ace" Kurama replied. Riku's eyes narrowed. "Let me at him" he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Someone beat you to him" Kurama said pointing into the distance. Riku looked to where Kurama was pointing and saw the two halves of Ace laying in a pool of blood. 

"That wound looks familiar" Riku said. "It was made by the same sword that killed Murakai" Kage said as he walked up to them. "So the killer was here" Riku growled. "Yes but he left no clues behind" Kurama said. Riku fisted his hands. "I bet he's been watching us the entire time" he said. "We probably walked right past him at one point" Hiei said. "I'm willing to bet he's not here anymore" Kage said. 

"So now what?" Kage asked. "You and Riku should prepare for the tournament. It's tomorrow you know" Kurama said. The two nodded. "We'll look for any clues here" Hiei said. "Where are the others?" Riku asked. "The idiots entered a food eating contest, Nami is scouting around for anything suspicious, and the others are at the hotel" Hiei replied. "Well, until tomorrow Kage" Riku said. "May the best wolf win" Kage replied. 

At the hotel 

Kairi wiped a tear from her eye as Mimiru slept against her. Her adopted daughter had cried herself to sleep. Yugi's head lay on her waist. Kairi was resting against Black Fang as he curled around them for comfort. 

The other girls watched from the bedroom entrance. "I've never seen her so sad" Botan said. "She must have really loved him" Crystal said. "I almost know what she's going through" Shizuru said. "Oh yeah, the rich psycho from the Dark Tournament" Keiko said. "Cute rich psycho" Shizuru replied. The girls sweatdropped. 

In the corner Rogato watched with Sakura in his arms. "You know Sakura, sometimes being surrounded by girls is scary" he said. Sakura giggled and started pulled his hair. "Scawy" she said. ""Yes, very scary indeed" Rogato said. Then he realized something. "Lila!!!" he yelled. "What?" Lila said as she walked up. "Sakura just said he first word" he said. "Really?!" she said. "Scawy" Sakura said again. "See, she said scary" Rogato said. 

"Oh my baby actually spoke" Lila said as she scooped Sakura in her arms and hugged her. Rogato smiled as he watched his mate and pup. Seeing them both so happy made things feel a lot better than they actually were. 

The next day

"My stomach" Kuwabara said as the gang sat in the stands to watch the tournament. "I knew you'd one day pay for your giant appetite" Shizuru said. "Shut up sis" Kuwabara said. "Kazuma you shouldn't talk to your sister like that" Crystal said. "Sorry" Kuwabara said with a blush. 

Hiei shook his head and looked around the stadium. He hadn't seen Nami since she left to go scout the island. _Where are you Nami? _He thought. "What's wrong Hiei?" Yukina asked. "I haven't seen Nami since yesterday" Hiei said with a hint of nervousness. "I'm sure she's just fine" Yukina said placing her hand over his. Hiei smiled at her and turned his attention to the arena. 

The others were sitting nervously next to Rogato and Lila. Lila had gone into happy mother overloud. "You're such a big girl" she said as she held her laughing daughter. _Makes me nervous to have any more pups _Rogato thought. 

"You seem nervous" Botan said to Maya. "Well two demons who mean a lot to me are about to fight each other" Maya replied. "I can understand why your worried about Riku but I sense something different when it comes to Kage" Botan said. "What do you mean?" Maya asked with a blush. "Oh my god, you like him don't you?" Botan said. "No" Maya said as her blush deepened. "Your blushing" Botan said. "Well uh…" Maya said. 

"Maya and Kage sittin' in a tree" Botan started. "Shut up" Maya said. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Botan said as Keiko joined in. "I said shut up" Maya said. "First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage" the two sang. "I don't like him in that way" Maya said. "Sure you don't" Shizuru said. Maya glared at her. 

"Looks like the old Maya's back" Rogato said. "Is that a good thing?" Kurama asked. "Depends on your definition of good" Rogato replied. Kurama and Damien looked at each other then at the others. The girls were laughing as Maya blushed redder than a strawberry.

Keiko heard Yusuke cursing under his breath. "What's with you?" she asked. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about giving up" Yusuke replied. "Well it's to late now" Keiko said. "Stupid wolf" Yusuke mumbled. "Is your stomach still hurting" Keiko asked. "Yes" Yusuke replied. "I told you it was a bad idea but do you ever listen to me, noooo" she then started one of her scolding speeches as Yusuke smirked. _She's cute when she's angry _he thought. 

Kairi couldn't help but smile as she watched everyone tease Maya. She was glad she had friends that could help her get through all this. "Mama" Mimiru said. "Yes?' Kairi asked. "Why is Maya blushing?" she asked. "Because everyone knows she likes Kage" Kairi replied. "Like the way you like papa?" Mimiru asked. "Yes Mimiru" Kairi said smiling gently. "Will I ever like a boy?" she asked. "Yes you will Mimiru. Some day, you'll met the boy of your dreams" Kairi replied. Mimiru giggled. 

"Gross" Yugi said. "The same will happen to you Yugi only it'll be with a girl" Kairi said. "No way, I'm never gonna like a girl" Yugi said as he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to make himself look tougher. Kairi thought it made him look cuter. "Yes you will" Mimiru said. "No I won't" Yugi replied. "Will to" Mimiru said. "Will not" Yugi said. "Will to" "Will not" "Will to" "Will not" the two went on as Kairi giggled. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELLCOME TO THE DEMON KING'S TOURNAMENT CHAMPIONSHIP FIGHT!!! THE FIGHTS HAVE BEEN BRUTAL AND INTENSE BUT IT'S ALL COME DOWN TO THIS ONE FIGHT, RIKU VS. KAGE!!!"  

The two walked onto the arena. "Good luck Kage, I won't be holding back" Riku said. "My sentiments exactly" Kage replied. Riku unsheathed his sword and threw it to the side. Kage did the same with his Ingrams and about fifteen other guns and knives. "Hand to hand" Kage said. Riku smirked and they got into fighting stances. 

"BEGIN!!!" The two charged and started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Kage landed a punch on Riku's stomach but Riku countered with a kick to Kage's face. The two jumped back to the crowd's cheers. "CRESCENT CLAWS" "SPIRIT GUN" The two attacks collided and the resulting explosion blew both opponents back. 

Kage stumbled to his feet only to come face to face with Riku. Riku punched him in the stomach and followed it up with a two punch and a kick combo to the chest. He finished of with a back flip kick. 

Kage slammed into the wall and stepped to the side to avoid Riku's punch. "SHOTGUN" Riku protected himself with an energy barrier. The dust settled to reveal the two throwing more punches and kicks at each other. They jumped into the air and disappeared. 

They were hard to keep up with since they fired energy blasts at each other in the air. Red and yellow energy collided making the arena look like the Forth of July. After one particularly powerful explosion both fighters reappeared on opposite ends of the arena. With a yelled they charged each other and started throwing punches at each other. 

Kage jumped back as energy gathers in his hand. "Haven't used this in a while, FLAME THROWER" he thrust his hand forward and a beam of fire made of yellow spirit energy shot out of it. Riku flitted out of the way of the blast. "SPIRIT GRENADE" Riku was blown back by the explosion. Kage followed it up with a few Spirit Guns but Riku managed to dodge them all. They started battling at high speed. 

"They're going all out" Damien said. "This could go either way" Kurama said as they watched the two battle at high speed. "They're starting to tire already" Yukina said. 

After nearly half an hour of high speed fighting the two landed a punch on each other and fell on their backs. "This is pretty intense so far" Kage said as he sat up. "Let's not stop now" Riku said as he struggled to one knee. They smirked and slowly got to their feet. 

Suddenly, Riku felt a surge of pain go through his body. He clutched his heart area and fell to one knee. "Riku?" Kage said. "It's Muraku, he's in pain" Riku groaned. "Is he wounded?" Kage asked. "No he's on the verge of going completely back to his old self. He's trying to keep it back" Riku said as another surge of pain went through his body. "Our connection has become so strong" he groaned. 

"What's going on?" Satanos asked as he watched them. "Something's up with Riku, we have to cancel the fight" Kage said before Riku screamed in pain. "Kill him first" Satanos said. "Fine I give up" Kage said as he helped Riku to his feet. "The final battle must end in death. If you won't kill him then you both die" Satanos said. 

Demonus appeared in front of them. "You heard him" he said to the Ghouls walking onto the arena. The gang would have helped if a series of vines didn't sprout under them and tie them up. "Nice work Amai" Demonus said as she smiled at him from her spot not to far from the gang. 

"Did you really think I'd let the Devil Wolf fight in my tournament and not kill him?" Satanos said. Kage winced as he watched Demonus blast his weapons. "Kill them" Satanos said. "As you wish pop" Demonus said. 

He had only taken a step further when a scimitar was pressed to his neck. He looked to the wielder and saw Nami standing there. "Call them off" she said. "And if I don't" Demonus asked. "You make be super cute but if you hurt my mate and my friends then I won't hesitate to give you a new air hole" she said. "So where have you been?" Demonus asked. "I was laying low until you made your move" she replied. Demonus looked to his father. 

Satanos couldn't believe he'd been deceived so easily. "Very well" he said. "Amai" Demonus said. Amai nodded and the vines let go of the gang. 

Demonus smirked and he blew back Nami by powering up. "Now where were we" he said. The gang gathered in the center of the arena. "Riku" Yukina said as she cradled him in her eyes. "He's starting to lose control" Riku said. 

Demonus was about to attack when a missile came out of nowhere and hit him. He came out unscathed and looked up. "Koenma" he growled. Koenma was in a Black Hawk helicopter. "You guys need a lift" he said to the gang. "Get them" Demonus said. The Ghouls charged but they were soon lying dead on the ground. 

"Kavik" Kage said. Kavik smirked and fired at the Ghouls killing a few more. One tried to attack from behind but a blur sliced through it. "Shiro" Riku said. "Not just me" Shiro said pointing to the sky. A huge roar ripped through the air as Genso with Mizu and Aurora on his back flew into the arena. "You guys get on the helicopter, we'll hold them back" Mizu said. The gang nodded and boarded the helicopter. "Where'd you get this thing?" Yusuke asked. "I'm the prince of the dead, I can get many things" Koenma replied. "Pilot, get us out of here" Koenma ordered. "Yes sir" the pilot said as copter took off. 

Kavik, Shiro, Genso, Mizu, and Aurora held the enemy off as the copter made its getaway. Shiro was fighting Demonus and was starting to lose against the powerful demon prince. "Face it Shiro, your outclassed" Demonus said. He caught a sword swung at him. "Nice try Aurora" he said. He powered up and blasted her back. "Guys the copter's clear we have to get out of here" Mizu said as she and Kavik held off the Ghouls. Everyone nodded. "Genso!!!" Mizu yelled. Genso roared and flew toward them. "See ya" Kavik said as the four jumped on the dragon's back and flew out of the arena. 

"Damit" Satanos said. "Looks like they got away" Amai said as she walked to Demonus's side. "Relax, we have plenty of time to get them" Demonus replied. 

Outside the arena Ricardo, Jin, Touya, and the Night Shadow clan were fighting off enemy reinforcements. "DRAGON OF THE SACRED SEA" the water dragon roared out of Javik's hand and plowed through the enemies. "Nice on bud" Draco said as he and Lita fought off a few mountain giants. The giants suddenly erupted in flames. "Alright who took out kill?" Draco said. "Me, you got a problem with that?" Azeri asked. "No not really" Demonus said nervously. Azeri could be very scary at times. Serena and Juri were being protected by Naien and Ricardo while Dusk and Shade used their shadow attacks to attack.

"Hey you guys get out of there" Mizu said as Genso flew over. "Our mission's complete. Move out" Dusk said. "Come on Juri" Ricardo said as the two got into his Dodge Viper and took off. The ninjas used a smoke screen as cover to get away. 

On the helicopter

Riku groaned and opened his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked. "On Koenma's helicopter" Yukina replied smiling. "How'd you know we needed help?" Yusuke asked Koenma. "Nami found out about their plans to kill you guys so we formulated a little escape plan" Koenma replied. Hiei looked at Nami. "Is that true?" he asked. Nami smiled and nodded. "That's why I love you" he whispered making Nami shiver. "Is Sakura alright?" Rogato asked. "A little shaken up but not to bad" Lila replied. 

"How ya feel?" Kuwabara asked Riku. "The pain's gone" Riku replied. "That's good to hear" Yukina said. "Not really. I felt it" he said. "What?" Kurama asked. "Muraku, he stopped fighting. The evil's taken over again" he replied. The entire place went silent. Everyone's attention turned to Kairi and the twins. "It was inevitable" Kairi said. 

"Let's not worry about that now. We have to be ready for what Satanos is going to do next" Koenma said. "What's that?" Crystal asked. "The rest of the Apocalypse Ten are dead. Your next opponent in battle will be Demonus" Koenma said.

Out of the tournament and into another big battle. These guys never get a break. Muraku is back to his old self but I'll tell you now he'll only make one more appearance later in the fic. The next chapter should be up Sunday.  

Next chapter, Demonus, Amai, and Luna go into battle against the gang. Review please. 


	84. Big Mistake

Chapter 84

Big Mistake

One week has passed since the gang's escape from the tournament. Rogato, Maya, Lila, Damien, and Sakura returned to the pack three days ago. Kage has remained with the gang for backup. Since they knew Demonus would attack sooner or later, they kept a constant watch over the area around Genkai's Temple. Genkai had gone to help strengthen the defenses in front of the portal the rebels held.   

Right now Kurama and Hiei are scouting through the forest. "This is a waste of time" Hiei said as he crossed his arms. "It's necessary and you know it Hiei. We can not afford to be caught by surprise, Demonus is to dangerous" Kurama replied. "Hn" Hiei said. 

He was hiding his nervousness. As the leader of the Apocalypse Ten, Demonus was the most powerful of Satanos's warriors. He remembered at the mall when Yusuke and Demonus were about to go at it. Demonus looked as though he could wipe the floor with Yusuke. He'd shown a small portion of his powerful but Hiei's Jagan showed him the depths of the Demon Prince's power and it literally made Hiei shake in his boots. 

"I think we've done enough for today. Let's head back" Kurama said. Hiei nodded and they headed back to the temple. 

They arrived to find Riku and Kage sparing while the others watched. "Anything?" Yusuke asked as he walked up to them. Kurama shook his head. "Is there really a point to keeping our guard up like this?" Keiko asked. "Demonus is very calculating. He's buying his time to lure us into a false sense of security and then he will strike. It's vital that we continue to keep our defenses up" Kurama replied. Everyone nodded. 

Riku and Kage stopped there sparing and turned to the others. "I think we should get something to eat, then me and Riku will take watch" Kage said. They all headed into the temple where Yukina and Crystal were making lunch. 

A few miles away

Demonus stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the forest around Genkai's Temple. He now wore a sleek black trench coat that was buckled shut, a pair of black pants, and black combat boots. _This terrain makes travel rather difficult. Of coarse I could just fly over it. But doing so would allow them to sense me so I'll have to go on foot. Oh well _he thought. 

"Meow" Luna said from her perch on Amai's shoulder. "So what are we going to do?" Amai asked. "We'll continue with our plan" Demonus replied. "You distract the fighters while I get the koorime" Amai said. Demonus nodded. "If we can capture her the Devil Wolf will be helpless against us" Demonus replied. 

He looked at her and noticed the sad look on her face. He walked to her and made her look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I won't have to hurt anyone right?" she asked. "I'm sure Luna will handle any resistance" Demonus replied. This didn't seem to help. "Listen, if you pull this off then the Devil Wolf won't be able to stop my dad's invasion. Just fight this one more battle. Then we can live together in peace" Demonus said. "Promise?" she asked. "I would never lie to you" he replied.

Amai smiled at him. "Be careful" she said. "I will" Demonus said before kissing her. Luna started cleaning herself as she waited for her master to finish her little lip lock with Demonus. They finally broke and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you" Demonus said. "I love you to" Amai replied. "Wish me luck" Demonus said before turning and jumping off the cliff. He landed on his feet and took off toward the temple. _God I love that devil _Amai thought.

Luna walked to her and rubbed against her leg. "Let's go" Amai said. Luna roared and flames surrounded her body. When they cleared the cat had transformed. She was now as big as a panther with saber tooth fangs and a cream-colored crescent moon on her forehead. Her wing's had disappeared. 

Amai hopped onto her back and with a roar Luna ran into the air. _I won't let you down Demonus _Amai thought as Luna flew toward the temple. 

Not far from the temple

Riku smiled as he watch Yukina, Kairi, and the twins feed the birds. He looked to his side at Black Fang lying next to him. "You're all of Muraku we have left. The good one at least" Riku said. Black Fang looked up at him. "I know you feel a great need to protect them. You got that from Muraku" Riku replied. The wolf grunted. "Yeah, I'm sure Muraku would be proud of you" Riku said. 

"Riku" Yukina said as she walked up to him. Riku looked at her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Just having a little conversation" Riku replied. "About Muraku?" Yukina asked. "Yeah" Riku replied. "I can feel Kairi's pain. She really loves him" Yukina said. "Muraku felt the same way, even if he didn't sow it much" Riku replied. "Do you think he'll ever be good again?" Yukina asked. "I honestly don't know" Riku said looking at Kairi. He failed to notice a shadow run passed them. 

Elsewhere Nami and Hiei were… you know. They were interrupted by a cough. They quickly got off each other and looked at the intruder. "Demonus?!" Nami said. Demonus didn't reply but Nami noticed his eyes travel up and down her body. "Pervert" she said covering herself with Hiei's cloak. "At least Amai's look real" he replied smirking. 

"Why you" Nami said taking a step foreword. Hiei stopped her. "We'll need the others" he said. Nami nodded. "Oh no need for that" Demonus said extending his hand toward the temple. With a smirk he sent a blast at the temple creating an explosion. "I bet they can get here in under thirty seconds" Demonus said coolly. "Nami, get dressed, I'll hold him off" Hiei said as he pulled his pants on. Nami nodded and ran back into the temple. 

"I must admit that's some catch you've got there Hiei" Demonus said. Hiei glared back. 

"Hiei" Riku said as the others arrived on the scene. "Look's like the gang's all here" Demonus said. Nami came running out her scimitars ready for action. "You're so dead" she growled. "If you're anxious to die just follow me" Demonus said before taking to the air. "After him" Yusuke said.  Him, Riku, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Nami, and Kage ran after the prince. 

After a few minutes, Demonus landed in a wide field. The gang stopped in front of him. Kurama prepared his Rose Whip, Kuwabara had his Spirit Sword ready, Kage pulled out his Ingrams, and Riku and Hiei unsheathed their swords. 

Demonus chuckled and grabbed the red orb hanging from the thin chain around his neck. He pulled and the chain disappeared. Black flames surrounded the orb and Demonus tossed it into the air. The flames intensified and they took the shape of a sword. The sword was completely black including the blade. It was like Riku's except the hilt was in the shape of bat wings. The only part not black was the red orb in the center of the hilt.

"Let's begin" Demonus said. Everyone except Yusuke and Kage charged. Riku was the first to swing at him but Demonus easily stopped it with his sword. He pushed Riku back and jumped into the air to avoid Hiei's swing from the side. He spread his wings and hovered in the air. Nami leaped after him but he flitted out of the way and appeared behind her. He narrowed his eyes and Nami was sent crashing to the ground. 

Demonus smirked and flitted in front of Hiei. Hiei started swinging at Demonus but the devil dodged them with little effort. He slammed his fist into the ground and caused an explosion that blew Hiei back. Demonus spun around and blocked a swing from Kuwabara. He kicked him in the stomach with his left foot then did a back flip kick, causing Kuwabara to go flying back 

Demonus stepped to the side and avoided a bullet from Kage. He turned to them his smirk not wavering. Kage opened fire with both guns but Demonus continued to dodge or block each one with his sword. "You know what, I don't even need my sword to take you guys on" Demonus said as his sword turned into flames and went back into the orb. Demonus placed the orb on his chest and another chain appeared around his neck. 

He took off toward Kage dodging each bullet as he approached. He first punched Kage in the stomach with his left hand. As Kage doubled over Demonus used the same hand to grab the wolf's face. "Have a nice sleep" Demonus said. He pushed forward and slammed the back of Kage's head into the ground. He sent a surge of lighting through Kage's body. Kage was soon out cold. "Simple enough" Demonus said as he stood up straight. 

"SPIRIT GUN" the attack hit Demonus's back and caused an explosion. When the dust settled Demonus stood unharmed. "Nice try" he said turning to Yusuke. Before Yusuke knew what was happening, a fist slammed into his face. Demonus followed it up with a series of punches and kick. He finished it off with one final kick to the face. 

Kuwabara was next to attack but Demonus sidestepped and avoided his swing. Kuwabara continued to swing as Demonus dodged with a bored look on his face. He caught Kuwabara's sword and kicked it out of his hand. Kuwabara was blown back by a lighting bolt fired from Demonus's hand. 

Riku, Hiei, and Nami surrounded Demonus with their weapon's ready. "Bring it on" Demonus said. The three charged at the same time. Demonus backhanded Riku then flitted out of the way of Hiei and Nami's swings. He appeared behind Hiei and kneed his back then elbowed him in to face. Hiei slammed into the ground. Nami charged but he powered up and kept her at bay. He raised his hand and sent a black energy beam at her. She soon lay next to Hiei. 

Demonus caught a whip that was swung at him. He looked at Kurama's stunned face. He sent a surge of electricity through the whip and into Kurama's body. Kurama screamed in pain and tried to let go of the whip. But he found he couldn't let go. Demonus appeared in front of him and thrust one of his horns into Kurama's stomach. Kurama winced but threw some seeds at the ground under Demonus. 

Demonus raised his head with Kurama still on the horn and started bobbing side to side until Kurama slid off. The plants sprouted and one of Kurama's man-eating plants swallowed Demonus. Kurama had to cover his eyes as the plant was incinerated in a flash of energy. He felt the wind knocked out of him as Demonus's foot slammed into his chest. "Nice try but Amai taught me how to deal with your plant tricks" he said. He then kicked the side of Kurama's head giving him a severe concussion. 

"You basterd!!!" Yusuke yelled as he threw a punch at Demonus. His fist hit the devil squarely on the cheek. Yusuke smirked but grunted as Demonus slammed his fist into his stomach. "I'm out of your league" Demonus said before blasting Yusuke with a huge energy beam. 

"GRAND INFERNO" Demonus was blasted off Kurama and slammed into a boulder. "Good work Nami" Riku said as he helped Hiei up. He looked at Kurama and Kage who were out cold and Kuwabara who was barely standing. He couldn't find Yusuke. 

The area Demonus had landed in was now covered in flames. "Is he dead?" Nami said. Their question was answered when they saw Demonus stand up in the flames. Demonus smirked and walked casually out of the flames. 

"I'll deal with the missing link over there first" Demonus said tilting his head toward Kuwabara. A black lighting bolt shot out of his body and into the sky. The clouds darkened and a lighting bolt struck Kuwabara. Kuwabara yelled in pain but was silenced when a second hit him and blew him to the ground. 

"Your turn" Demonus said looking at the remaining three. He was soon on Riku and slammed his fist into his stomach. Less then a second later, Hiei was punch in the face and Nami soon followed with a knee to the head. Demonus disappeared and was a blur as he zipped between the three hitting them numerous times. 

"SHOTGUN" Demonus was caught by surprise as the attack hit him. "SHOTGUN" the second wave caused a huge explosion to shake the ground. "CRESCENT CLAWS" Riku attacked for good measure. Another explosion ripped through the area. "Is it over?" Yusuke said. "DEVIL STORM" a dozen black lighting bolts shot out of the dust and hit Yusuke. He was lifted into the air and thrown into a tree. More bolts soon followed and the trees around him buried him. 

Riku, Hiei, and Nami turned their attention back to Demonus as he walked out of the dust. "He actually left a few marks behind" Demonus said as he dusted himself off. "I think I'll play with you all for a while longer" Demonus said before charging. 

At the temple

"We made it Luna" Amai said as she patted the cat's back. Luna came to a stop. "What is it?" Amai asked. A black blur shot out of the forest and knocked Amai off Luna's back. She opened her eyes to find Black Fang loaming over her. Luna roared and knocked the wolf off her master. Black Fang landed on his feet and growled at them. Luna charged and the two started fighting. Black Fang was more powerful than Luna but the cat made up for it with her speed and agility. 

Flames surrounded Luna's paws and she swatted at Black Fang. Black Fang jumped back and used a mighty howl to send shockwaves at her. Luna opened her mouth and a fireball shot out at Black Fang. Black Fang dodged the attack and countered by slamming his muzzle into Luna's side. Luna landed on her feet and the two continued. 

Amai took that moment to continue on but stopped when she saw Crystal standing in front of her, sword in hand. "What do you want?" Crystal asked. "Just get out of the way, no one has to get hurt" Amai said. "You're with Demonus aren't you?" Crystal said. Amai got into a defensive stance. "I don't want to fight" she said. "Then you should have stayed home" Crystal said before charging. 

Their swords clashed a few times before Amai took a step back. "I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice" Amai said as she swung at Crystal. Crystal stepped to the side and avoided it. She swung back but Amai ducked her swing. Their swords clashed again and they pushed against each other. 

"Not bad" Crystal said. She was surprised when she saw tears pouring out of Amai's eyes. _Is she crying? _Crystal thought. 

Amai pushed her back and raised her sword. "THORN SWORDS" Her sword turned into thousands of small swords made out of wood. The swords flew at Crystal and she was forced on the defensive as she dodged sword after sword. She winced when a few grazed her. "SPIRIT BOOMERANG" a large boomerang made of green spirit energy slammed into her causing her to go crashing into the wall. She struggled to her feet but Amai had thrown some seeds under her. They sprouted and tied the half wolf up. "Let me go" Crystal said as she struggled with the vines. The small swords flew to Amai's hand and turned back into her sword. "Sorry" she said before continuing on. 

She ran into the others in the halls. Botan had her bat, Keiko had a frying pan, Kairi had her talismans, Shizuru was cracking her knuckles, and the twins were behind Kairi's legs. Amai quickly planted more seeds under them and tied them up as well. "Stupid weeds" Botan said as she hit the vines with her bat. Kairi was burning a few with her talismans but she was running out fast. Mimiru was in tears as a vine tied around her waist lifted her in the air and Yugi was trying to chew his way from the grip of another. Amai looked around for Yukina but realized the koorime had run into the forest. With a sigh she chased after her. 

Yukina was running as fast as she could through the forest. She knew Amai was after her and wanted to lead her away from the others. Amai was in hot pursuit her blond hair swaying in the wind as she ran. She caught sight of Yukina and picked up her speed. 

Yukina skidded to a halt as Amai appeared in front of her. They were both panting as sweat ran down their foreheads. "Just come with me and no one will get hurt" Amai said. Yukina created an ice barrier around herself, which kept Amai from coming any closer. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Because Demonus ordered me to" Amai replied. "How can you work for him?" Yukina asked. "Because I love him" Amai replied. This surprised Yukina. She had no idea of the relationship between the girl in front of her and the Demon Prince. 

"Now come on" Amai said. "Why are you crying?" Yukina asked. She wanted a peaceful solution without getting captured. "That's none of your business" Amai replied. Yukina didn't move. "Come on" Amai said as she reached for Yukina. She pulled her hand back when she touched the ice barrier. "You don't like fighting don't you" Yukina said. Amai tried to hold back her tears. "Your not really that evil you know. Someone like you shouldn't have to fight" Yukina said. "I have to. Demonus ordered me to" Amai replied as tears rolled down her check. "Just tell him you don't want to fight, if he loves you he'll understand" Yukina said. 

Amai fell to her knees crying. "I fight because I want there to be peace" she said. "What's peace if it means destroying the human world?" Yukina said as she kneeled next to her. "I don't care about the invasion, what the king wants, or what happens. I just want to live out my days with Demonus in a world without war" Amai said. Yukina sighed and gently rubbed her back. "I know how you feel" she said.

Back with the battle

Demonus held Yusuke up by the collar. "I don't know how you managed to get back up but I admire your persistence" he said. His coat now had some rips in it from when Kurama somehow got back up and attacked. But the prince soon took him down. Riku and Hiei were the only two standing and both were covered in bruises. Riku growled as he watch Demonus toss Yusuke to the side. 

He then heard a growl in his head. Black Fang was talking to him telepathically. Riku's eyes widened. "Hiei, this whole battle's just a diversion. They're after Yukina" he said. "What?" Hiei said. "While we've been fighting Demonus's backup attacked the temple. Black Fang has his hands full and the girls are tied up at the moment" Riku replied. "So what are we going to do?" Hiei asked. "I'll keep fighting Demonus, you go save Yukina" Riku said. Hiei nodded and took off toward the forest while Riku charged Demonus. 

With Yukina and Amai

"So Demonus saved you from a group of bandits" Yukina said. "Yes, and in return I worked for him but I eventually fell in love with him" Amai replied. They were both standing and talking since neither wanted the fighting to continue. "So what are you going to do?" Yukina asked. "I'm not sure. If I don't complete my mission then I would have broken my promise to Demonus" Amai replied. "But I can't allow Riku to suffer because I'm being held hostage" Yukina replied. "I never really wanted to capture you. I'm sure we can work something out" Amai said glad she didn't have to spill any blood this day. 

"Yukina!!!" Hiei yelled as he arrived. Before Amai knew it, Hiei had slashed her across the right shoulder. Her eyes widened and she fell to the ground as Hiei took a defensive stance in front of his sister. "Stay away from her" Hiei growled. 

Amai clutched her wound. The gash Hiei left had cut through an artery and she was losing blood fast. "Hiei, how could you?" Yukina said. "Huh?" Hiei said. "She wasn't going to hurt me" Yukina replied as she pushed past him and started to tend to Amai's wounds. It took a while for Hiei to realize what she meant. What was he supposed to think? All he saw was the enemy standing in front of Yukina with a sword in her hand. 

Yukina was working frantically to save Amai but the half kitsune was slipping away with each second. "Thank you Yukina" Amai said as she started to close her eyes. "Demonus" she mumbled. 

At the battle

Demonus smirked as Riku stumbled back to his feet. Nami, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were right behind him and Kage had struggled to one knee. "Time to finish this" Demonus said as energy gathered in his hand. He was about to attack when he felt a sharp pain on his neck. He realized it was coming from Amai's bite mark. _Amai _he thought. He completely forgot about his opponents as he took the air and flew at top speed toward his mate. 

_Please be alright _he thought. But his fears were confirmed when he saw Amai lying in a pool of her own blood. "AMAI!!!" he yelled. Hiei pulled Yukina back as Demonus approached. 

He landed and gently lifted Amai's head. "Amai, open your eyes. Don't die on me" Demonus said. Amai opened her eyes slightly and looked at him. "Demonus" she said. "I'm here Amai, everything's going to be okay" he said. "I'm sorry Demonus, I just couldn't bring myself to capture her" she said. "Screw the mission all I care about is you" he said. She smiled at him. "Amai, don't leave me. You the only thing that's brought me true happiness. I need you" Demonus said. He wasn't crying. Devils don't have tear glands so they can't cry. "I'm just thankful to have a mate like you. I love you Demonus" she said. She then closed her eyes and went limp. "Amai, Amai, AMAI!!!" Demonus yelled. 

She was gone. Just like that. Demonus couldn't breath, couldn't even think straight. His first and only love was dead and he had to watch her die in his arms. He held her broken body close to him wanting to feel the warmth of her body as she became cooler and cooler. 

He looked at the wound that had taken her from him. He could tell it was made from a katana. He looked at Hiei and saw the blood dripping from his sword. The Demon Prince's sadness was soon replaced by hatred. An overwhelming need for revenge overcame him and he let out a yell. Yukina was blown back as a barrier made of black energy closed off the area. "Hiei!!!" Yukina said as she tried in vain to get through. 

Hiei looked at the barrier to try to find a way out but he could find none. Demonus stood up, his back to Hiei. He slowly turned around and Hiei froze. Demonus's eyes were completely red, glowing with the anger he felt.

"Hiei, I will make you pay."

Oh boy, Demonus is beyond pissed right now. I'm going to get so flamed next chapter. Big warning the next chapter will not be so good for Hiei and Nami. And it will be up Sunday. 

Next chapter, Demonus unleashes his rage on Hiei and things get worse when Nami tries to help her mate. Review please.  


	85. Wrath of the Demon Prince

Chapter 85

Wrath of the Demon Prince

"Hiei get out of there" Yukina said as she hit the barrier. Hiei stood in place since he knew there was no way out except through Demonus.

The Demon Prince fisted his hands as sparks appeared on his body. Hiei could feel Demonus's power and his opponent's aura could be plainly seen even from a distance. "I hope your friends a ready for a funeral, cause you'll need one when I'm through with you. If I leave anything that is" Demonus growled.

Hiei readied his katana for a fight. Demonus turned his head and looked at Amai's limp body. This helped to fuel his rage and he powered up, a black glow surrounding his body. "Hiei!!!" Yukina yelled before Demonus charged. 

Hiei flitted out of the way of the prince's first punch but Demonus leapt into the air and threw a punch at nothing. Hiei appeared at the end of his first having been caught in midair. Demonus grabbed both sides of Hiei's head and pulled it toward his knee. Hiei went crashing to the ground after his face was slammed against Demonus's knee. 

He stumbled to his feet and Demonus landed. He growled and tightened his grip on his katana. Demonus only glared and remained in place. This time Hiei charged and raised his sword. He swung downward but Demonus stepped to the side and avoided it. Hiei twisted the sharp end of his sword upward and swung diagonally upward toward Demonus. Demonus tilted his body and the katana's blade missed him by centimeters. 

Hiei continued to swing knowing he was fighting for his very life. Demonus continued to dodge Hiei's every swing his glare not faltering. Hiei went for a downward swing with spirit energy around his sword. Demonus caught the blade between his middle and index finger. 

Demonus narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist into Hiei causing the fire demon to let go of his sword. Demonus then kneed him in the stomach and as Hiei doubled over he slammed his elbow into Hiei's neck. He stepped back and allowed Hiei to fall to the ground. "Your death will be slow and painful" Demonus said. 

He pointed his palm toward Hiei and gathered energy in it. He sent a black blast at Hiei and the fire demon disappeared in the resulting explosion. 

Demonus stood in place not moving and inch. Hiei's sword was in his right hand. He raised his left arm to his ear and a foot slammed into it. Demonus looked to the side and saw Hiei with a shocked look on his face. "You're quite the escape artist" he said. He then sent a surge of electricity through Hiei's body. As Hiei screamed in pain Demonus thrust his own katana at him and impaled his left leg. He punched Hiei's face sending him crashing into a nearby boulder. 

Hiei sat up and winced at the pain his leg was experiencing. His wound would pretty much cripple his speed but he wasn't about to let it stop him. He reached to pull it out but was stopped when Demonus slammed his fist into his face. "Allow me" he said. He then grabbed the katana's handle and pulled it out. Hiei screamed in pain again and rolled to the side clutching the hole through his leg.  

Demonus grabbed the katana's tip with his free hand and snapped the blade in two. He threw the pieces to the side and watch Hiei roll around in pain. "I'm just getting started "Demonus said. 

He spread his wings and took to the air. He spread his palms at Hiei and sent bolts of lighting at the fire demon. Hiei was lifted off the ground and slammed into the barrier wall right in front of Yukina. She started to cry as her brother was slammed again and again against the barrier. "Please stop!!!" she cried. Demonus snorted and let Hiei fall to the ground. 

He smirked and flew down to his crippled opponent. He grabbed Hiei's neck and lifted him so they came face to face. "You took the only thing I loved away from me Hiei. This pain you're experiencing is nothing compared to the pain I'm feeling" Demonus said. "To bad for you" Hiei said weakly. 

Hiei's right hand lurched forward and grabbed Demonus's face. His eyes widened as black flames surrounded Hiei's body. "See you in hell" Hiei said. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" the dragon roared out of his right hand and Demonus took the full brunt of the attack. Hiei let go and allowed the dragon to blast Demonus back until it slammed into the barrier. The resulting explosion caused the ground to shake. 

With the others

"Look up ahead" Riku said with and unconscious Yusuke slung over his shoulder. "Hiei's used his dragon, we'd better hurry" Kurama said as Kuwabara and Kage nodded in agreement. Nami was in front, wanting to get to her mate as fast as she could. _Hold on Hiei _she thought.

Back at the battle

Hiei was sitting against the barrier wall wrapping his cloak around his wound. _This should keep back the bleeding _he thought. Yukina was right behind him and she wished she could touch him and use her healing powers. She looked to Amai's body then to the area where the dragon had landed. A cloud of dust mixed with black flames covered the area. 

"Yukina!!!" Riku yelled as the others ran onto the scene. Nami gasped when she saw Hiei. "Oh my god" she said running toward him. She was stopped when she ran into the barrier. "Darn it" she said punching the barrier. Hiei was still wondering how it could still be up. "Where's Demonus?" Riku asked. 

Hiei motioned toward the dust. "I used the dragon on him at point-blank range" he said. "So it's over" Kuwabara said. "Yes you baka" Hiei replied. Kuwabara growled at him. "Shut up shrimp" he said. "Hn" Hiei replied. Everyone burst out laughing. "You guys just can't stop can you" Riku said. 

"How amusing" a voice said from the dust. Everyone went silent and looked at the cloud. A black flash was followed by a shockwave that blew the dust away. It revealed Demonus standing in place with his wings concealing him from view. He spread his wings out and everyone could see that his outfit had been badly damage but his body didn't even have a scratch.

"But how?" Nami said. "My wings are indestructible. I simply used them as a shield. I'll admit that was impressive Hiei. Had I not shielded myself when the dragon exploded I would be dead. To bad for you" Demonus said with a smirk. Hiei growled and got to his feet ignoring the pain in his leg. 

"I have a little fact to share with you. The Dragon of the Darkness flames was created by devils. You require the Jagan eye to use it but you still can't control it, thus you can't bring out its full potential" Demonus said as he spread both hand to the side. "But I on the other hand have complete control over it. Let me show you how it's done" he said. His body erupted in black flames. "No way" Kuwabara said. "I doubt he's bluffing" Kurama said. Nami was speechless as she watched the Demon Prince power up. 

Hiei couldn't move. He was actually afraid. The attack that could destroy its wielder's body was about to be sent right at him. He'd always feared getting killed by it but never imagined it would be because someone else used it on him. 

"Die Hiei. SUPER DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" his hands came together in front of him and a dragon much larger than Hiei's roared out of it. 

"Scatter!!!" Riku yelled as he lifted Yukina and ran out of the way of the attack. The others did the same. Hiei concentrated all his energy in his uninjured leg and leapt to the side. The dragon roared passed him and the barrier opened up to allow it to fly through. The dragon plowed through the forest incinerating everything in its path. Even trees it didn't make direct contact with burst into flames from the intense heat. 

The dragon could only be stopped when it hit a mountain and caused an explosion felt all over Japan. A huge mushroom-shaped cloud rose into the air and some people actually thought an atomic bomb had been detonated. 

Demonus smirked as everyone recovered from the shock and looked at the damage. The mountain was gone and the attack had left a path of destruction behind. "This has to be some really bad dream" Kage said.

At the temple, the girls looked out the window at the cloud. "That was some attack" Botan said. The others could only nod. "I'm scared mama" Mimiru said as she clung to Kairi's kimono. _I am to Mimiru _Kairi thought. 

Demonus let his hands fall to his sides and looked at Hiei. Hiei was staring at the detraction. He never thought the dragon could be that destructive. He realized to late that the barrier had opened up, when it closed back up. He groaned and stood up. Most of his energy had been put into that attack and it had been a complete waist. 

Demonus looked like a cat that had cornered a mouse. He decided to play with Hiei a little while longer and make him suffer for killing Amai. 

He charged and slammed his fist into Hiei's stomach. He continued his assault with a series of powerful punched and finished it with a roundhouse kick to the head. Hiei was slammed into the barrier but didn't fall to the ground since Demonus had slammed his elbow into his stomach and pinned him. Demonus grabbed him by the neck and threw him toward the center of the barrier-covered area. He leapt into the air and positioned his knee to hit Hiei.    

Hiei rolled out of the way just before Demonus's knee slammed into the ground creating a crater. "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME" Hiei slamed his fist into Demonus's face and was about to continue when Demonus kicked his wound. As Hiei winced Demonus used an upper cut and sent Hiei flying back before slamming into the ground. 

Demonus pointed his finger at Hiei and sent a surge of lighting to him. Hiei screamed as Demonus's attack surged through his body. Demonus smirked and intensified his attack. He used his energy to lift Hiei into the air. Hiei's body flew to him and he grabbed him by the neck. "This time I doubt your dragon can stop me" he said before punching Hiei's face. 

"Hiei!!!" Nami yelled. She slammed her shoulder against the barrier again and again to get to him. She drew out her scimitars and started hacking at it. Riku was about ready to transform but he felt dizzy all of the sudden and fell to the ground. "Riku, what's wrong?" Yukina asked. "I think my fight with Demonus is starting to takes it toll" Riku replied. Bruises started to appear on his body. The same thing happened to the other fighters except Nami. She was still trying to get through as Demonus continued to pummel Hiei.

She felt her power swell up and she transformed to her demon form. It was the same form she was in when she was under Shinzu's control. She charged the barrier and went right through it. "PUT HIM DOWN!!!" she yelled as she charged Demonus and kicked him in the face. Demonus went flying to the side and dropped Hiei in the process. 

Nami kneeled next to Hiei and cradled his head in her arms. "Hiei, speak to me" she said. "N-Na-mi g-get out of h-here" Hiei said weakly. "I'm not about to let that basterd take you from me. I've lost to much already" she said. "Well in that case you can take his place" Demonus said as he stood up. He grabbed the orb around his neck and pulled it off. It soon transformed into his sword. 

"Bring it" Nami said as she took a defensive stance in front of Hiei. Demonus smirked and charged. Nami crossed her weapons and stopped his first swing. He continued his assault and Nami managed to dodge or block each one. She countered by swinging horizontally at him but he ducked and disappeared. 

Nami spread her black angel wings and took to the air after him. He appeared behind her and swung but she disappeared before his sword hit. Demonus followed suit. 

They continued to fight at high speed as Hiei lay near unconscious on the ground. Demonus had broken his spine and he was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. 

"GRAND INFERNO" Nami's attack engulfed Demonus but he powered up and blew the attack back at her. She flew to the side to avoid it but it singed her arm. Demonus appeared in front of her and kicked her stomach causing her to drop her weapons. He spun around and kicked the back of her head sending her crashing to the ground. 

She got to her feet and charged but was stopped when Demonus kneed her face then punched her in the stomach. He continued by kicking her in various places. After a minute her grabbed her by her shirt collar and threw her to the side. She landed on the barrier and flew toward him. Demonus didn't expect this and she hit him with a series of punches. 

"Get him Nami!!!" Kuwabara said. "She can't keep this up much longer" Riku said. "Demonus let her through the barrier. He knows she can't win" Kurama said.

Demonus caught Nami's punch and he sent a surge of electricity through her body. He punched her in the stomach then kicked her in the same place. As she doubled over he leapt into air and raised his hand. "DEVIL STORM" Nami was hit by bolt after bolt and reverted back to her normal form. Demonus had a tremendous amount of power behind each attack so he could cripple an opponent very quickly.

She managed to get to her feet but he appeared in front of her and started punching her with the hilt of his sword and his left fist. She grunted in pain with each hit and soon couldn't stand anymore. Demonus swung his sword at her and slashed her across the stomach. He then pulled his sword back and impaled her right shoulder. He grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Not even a challenge" he said. He threw her to the side as hard as he could. 

Her back hit a boulder and everyone could hear a snap. Hiei watched in horror as her eyes widened and she fell face first to the ground. He got on his elbows and started crawling toward her limp form. He was almost completely drained of energy and was struggling just to move. 

He soon found he could move no further. Nami's hand was inches from his. "Na-mi" he said as reached for her. He was about to reach her when Demonus stepped in his wrist. Hiei looked up at him. 

"How ironic. I had to watch my mate die now you have to watch yours do the same" he said as he raised his sword. "Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough" Demonus said before swinging at her. 

"No" a weak and quiet voice said stopping Demonus's swing. The blade was less that an inch from Nami's neck. Demonus turned to the source and gasped. "Amai?!" he said. She was lying on the ground looking at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please…stop" she said. "Amai" Demonus said as he dropped his sword and ran to her side. The barrier around the area disappeared. "Amai, you're alive" Demonus said. "Don't…kill them" she said. 

The others started running toward Hiei and Nami but Luna appeared in front of them. She had a few gashes on her body but looked ready to fight as she growled at them.

"Shh, don't talk Amai. I'll get you to safety" Demonus said as he gently lifted her in his arms. She was holding on by a thread but she was still alive. Demonus knew he had to act fast. "Luna, let's go!!!" he yelled. Luna roared and the two took to the air.

When they were out of sight the others ran to the two demons' aid. "Hiei, Nami wake up" Yukina said. "They're alive, let's get them back to the temple" Kurama said. The others nodded and gently lifted the two and set off for the temple. 

In the Demon Realm

Satanos fell back in his seat and let out a sigh. 'That was to close' his sixth general said. 'Yes but at least he was stopped before he could do anymore damage' Satanos replied. 'You really should have told him. He's your son' the general replied. 'My son is irrelevant now. But we're lucky I had some life energy put in that bitch of his' Satanos said. 'So I guess it's time to prepare for the next phase of your plan' the general said. Satanos smirked. 'Lay low until I tell you to reveal yourself' he said. 'As you wish' the general replied before cutting the connection. 

Two weeks later

Hiei sat at the side of Nami's bed watching her sleep. He'd waken up two days ago but Nami had yet to wake up. He hadn't left her side not even to eat. _Nami, I'm sorry. Once again I was too weak to save you. But I swear to you, I will get revenge _he thought. His gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  

Riku and Kurama watched from the doorway. "You think Nami will be okay" Riku asked. "She'll live but she may be very weak for awhile" Kurama replied. 

Botan walked up to them. "Has Demonus been found?" Kurama asked. Botan shook her head. "No one has seen him since the battle, not even the enemy. It's like he's disappeared into thin air" Botan said. "Looks like we won't have to worry about him for now" Riku said. Botan looked at the ground. 

"What is it?" Kurama asked. "Koenma told me something while I was there. He has spies in the Demons King's ranks and they've found some information for us" she replied. "What kind of information?" Riku asked. "In four months, Satanos will launch a full scale invasion on the human world" she replied. 

Whew, Hiei and Nami are still alive. But they took a hard pounding didn't they? I told you it would be bad for them. We won't be hearing from Demonus for the rest of the story. The gang has five months to prepare for the big invasion. And we'll see their preparation next Sunday. 

Next chapter, Hiei sets out to take control of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and increase his speed and power in the process. Review please.  


	86. Taming the Dragon

Chapter 86

Taming the Dragon

"Hiei" Yukina said as she walked into the room Hiei and Nami were in. Hiei was sitting next to the bed as Nami slept. She still hadn't woken up. Yukina had determined that her back had been broken in three places and all but four of her ribs were broken. Nami was lucky she wouldn't be paralyzed. 

Yukina sighed when she looked at her brother. Hiei hadn't left the room since the battle. His skin was paler, he was too tired to sit up straight, and his breathing had become hoarse. "What is it Yukina?" Hiei asked. "I just came to give you breakfast" she replied holding out a tray. "Thank you" Hiei said as he accepted and started eating. 

"Where's the wolf?" Hiei asked. "It's that time of the month again. Riku's going through his sleep cycle so he won't be up today" Yukina replied. Hiei nodded and continued eating. 

They heard a knock at the door and looked over to see Kurama standing there. "Hello you two" he said. "Hello Kurama" Yukina replied smiling. "Hn" Hiei said. "Kairi sent me. The twins got their hands on some sugar again and she needs your help" Kurama replied. Yukina sighed and turned to Hiei. "Go on" Hiei said. Yukina gave him a peck on the cheek before heading out to find Kairi.

Kurama looked at Hiei then at Nami. "How are you doing my friend?" Kurama asked. "How should a failure feel?" Hiei replied. "Hiei, you're not a failure" Kurama said. "Yes I am! Look at her, she's lucky to still be alive!" Hiei said. Kurama sighed and pulled up a chair next to Hiei. "I can tell this is affecting you very deeply Hiei. As mates, you and Nami are bonded now. You feel each other's pain. That's why you can't act like this. Even though she's unconscious, she can feel your pain. The best thing for you to do is stop beating yourself up like this and start looking ahead. There's going to be a battle the likes of which the human world has never seen. We need you at top condition" Kurama said.

Hiei didn't reply he just stared at Nami. "Hiei?" Kurama said. "I can't Kurama. What if we run into Demonus? He'll probably finish the job. And you can bet he'll use his dragon" Hiei replied. "Then we'll just have to get stronger as well" Kurama said calmly. "Demonus's attack made my dragon look like a candle flame. I'll never have the power to bring out my dragon's full potential. The Jagan can't summon the power properly" Hiei replied. 

"The Jagan may not, but you can Hiei. Before you got the Jagan you were more powerful than most demons could dream of being. You were an S-class demon before you entered adolescence. You once told me the Jagan weakened you but you managed to regain most of it using the eye. But the power you once wielded without it is still with you. Don't count on the Jagan for your power Hiei. If you unlock your old power and combine it with the Jagan's you'll reach a level beyond anything you've ever experienced" Kurama replied. Hiei remained silent.   

"You know I'm right" Kurama said. "Tell Yukina and the other's I'll be leaving. I've got some training to do" Hiei said standing up. Kurama smirked and stood up as well. "So how long will you be gone?" he asked. "I'll return a week before the invasion. That should be enough time" Hiei replied as he picked up the katana he received at the tournament. "I'm sure Nami will wake up before you arrive" Kurama replied. "You and the others take care of her, or you'll answer to me" Hiei said with a glint in his eyes that showed he was serious. Kurama smiled and nodded. 

"Good luck Hiei" he said holding out his hand. Hiei extended his hand and grasped Kurama's. They said a silent good bye before Kurama let go and walked out.

Hiei turned to Nami's sleeping form. "Nami I won't let you down again. I will unlock my true power again. I swear it" Hiei said. He bent down and kissed Nami's lips before flitting out the nearby window. 

A few days later

Hiei was running through the forests of the Makai slicing his way through the trees as he ran. His bruised and cut up body showed the extent of his training. He stopped and fell to one knee. _I know I'm can handle more _Hiei thought as he stood up. He disappeared and continued his way through the forest. 

He was about to slice through a tree when he sensed something. He jumped to the side just in time to avoid a blast of black spirit energy. The moment he landed he disappeared again to avoid another. A larger one was sent and he sliced through it with his katana. 

"Very good Hiei" a voice said. "Come out and face me" Hiei replied. "Very well" the voice replied. Hiei couldn't sense anyone. Something tapped his shoulders and he spun around and swung. Whoever it was ducked under the swing. Hiei swung again but the stranger caught the blade. 

"Calm yourself Hiei, I am not your enemy" the stranger said. Hiei narrowed his eyes and jumped back. He finally got a good look at the stranger. He was wearing a black cloak similar to Hiei's except the sleeves were baggier and it had a hood that completely concealed the stranger's face. "Who are you?" Hiei asked. "My name it irrelevant" the stranger replied. "Why did you attack me?" Hiei asked. "To test your reflexes. I was impressed by your ability to respond to surprises" the stranger said. 

_That voice sounds familiar _Hiei thought. "What do you want?" Hiei asked. "I've come to help you" he replied. "How?" Hiei said. "First thing's first. Catch" the stranger replied tossing a potion to Hiei. Hiei caught it and looked at it. "A healing potion" he said. "I want you at 100%" the stranger said. Hiei looked at him cautiously. "It's not poisoned. As I said, I'm on your side" the stranger said. "Who sent you?" Hiei asked. "A friend. Now are you going to drink that?" the stranger replied. 

Hiei hesitated but brought the vile up to his lips and drank it. The potion was sweet and creamy. Hiei finished it and tossed the vile to the side. Immediately he felt all the pain in his body disappear. "Now do you trust me?" the stranger asked. "I've learned trust isn't something so easily gained. So you gave me a healing potion. I still can't trust you" Hiei said. "I expected such an answer" the stranger replied. 

"You said you came to help me. Just how do you plan on doing that?" Hiei asked. "First things first. I have to test you to see if you can handle it" the stranger replied. "Handle what exactly?" Hiei asked his grip on his katana tightening. "If you pass I'll tell you" the stranger said. Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Your on" he said readying his katana. "Good" the stranger said. 

Hiei was caught off guard when a katana appeared in the stranger's right hand. He had reached for it so quickly and fluidly that Hiei hadn't followed the movement. To Hiei, it seemed as if the weapon had simply appeared in the stranger's hand. _He's fast _Hiei thought. 

"Make your move Hiei" the stranger said. "Aren't we overconfident" Hiei said before disappearing. The stranger stood in place his katana at his side. He raised it to the side and it clashed with Hiei's. Hiei disappeared and attacked the stranger's left but the stranger blocked his swing with his weapon.

Hiei drew back and swung again and again. The stranger blocked or parried each swing without even moving from his spot. Hiei swung downward at him but the stranger parried the attack to the side and pressed his blade against Hiei's neck. "That was just a warm up Hiei. I hope you have more power than this" the stranger said. 

Hiei growled and jumped back. "My turn" the stranger said. He raised his left hand and sent a shockwave of spirit energy at him. Hiei braced himself but was blown back by the attack. The stranger charged and swung at Hiei. He managed to block the swing and counter but the stranger flitted out of the way.

Hiei flitted as well and they started fighting at high speed. The stranger reappeared and stood in place waiting fro Hiei to attack_. Horizontal swing to the left_ he thought as he ducked Hiei's swing. _Next, two thrusts followed by and upward swing _he thought as he dodged Hiei's next assault. "You're easy to predict Hiei" the stranger said. Hiei didn't reply and charged. _Downward swing _he thought as he stepped to the side and avoided Hiei's attack. 

"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME" the stranger was caught off guard as Hiei's cloak burned off his body to reveal his flame-covered fist. Hiei's attack slammed into the stranger's chest and caused him to go flying back. He managed to regain control and landed on a tree branch. 

"Very good Hiei. Using your cloak as cover while you powered up" the stranger said. Hiei growled. _My attack didn't cause enough damage _he thought. "What else do you have?" the stranger asked. 

Hiei smirked and flames erupted around his body. "DARK FLAME TSUNAMI" a wave of black flames flew from Hiei's body and toward the stranger. The stranger extended his sword and a black glow surrounded the blade. Hiei watched in shock as the flames parted when they reached the stranger. 

He took that moment to attack and the stranger flitted out of the way. Hiei decided he had to find a better place to fight and ran into the forest. He sensed his opponent and saw him running beside him. Hiei picked up the pace but the stranger managed to keep up. 

They reached a field in the middle of the forest and stopped running. Hiei readied his sword and the stranger did the same.  They charged and started clashing swords in the middle of the field. Hiei was starting to tire but the stranger didn't seem at all fazed. He used simple movements to dodge and parry each of Hiei's swings. 

He grabbed Hiei by the neck and used a black spirit blast to send him flying into a tree. Before Hiei could react, the stranger's sword was pressed against his neck. "You lasted longer than I thought. But you still failed" the stranger said. "Look down" Hiei replied smirking. The stranger looked down and was visibly surprised. The tip of Hiei's sword was a centimeter from the stranger's stomach. "A draw" the stranger said before pulling back. 

"So do I pass?" Hiei asked. The stranger must have sheathed his sword because the weapon was no longer in his hand. "You do Hiei. Now what do you want to know?" the stranger asked. "How can you help me?" Hiei asked. "I heard you wish to bring out the Dragon of the Darkness Flame's true power like the Demon Prince Demonus can. Am I correct?" the stranger said. Hiei nodded. 

The stranger spun around and slashed the air with his index finger. A black portal appeared in front of him. "Follow me" the stranger said before jumping in. Hiei remained in place. _Why does he seem familiar? _He thought. He shrugged it off and followed the stranger into the portal.  

He found himself in a black void. The air was thin and hot and he could sense a great deal of spirit energy. As his eyes adjusted he could see a landscape covered in black fire. In the distance was a volcano with black lava pouring out of it. 

"What is this place?" Hiei said. "This is a parallel dimension Hiei. The realm of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame" the stranger replied. "What?" Hiei said. "This is where the dragon lives. The place it dwells until its power is summoned to the mortal world. The volcano over there is its lair" the stranger said pointing at the volcano.

"If you want to master the power, you must defeat the dragon's physical form" the stranger said before running toward the volcano. "Wait" Hiei said as he gave chase. After a few minutes of running he found the stranger standing in front of a cave on the volcano's side. 

"This is as far as I can take you. The dragon waits at the tunnel's end" the stranger said. Hiei looked at the cave. He could sense a great power on the other end. "I wish you luck Hiei" the stranger said. "Hn" Hiei said before walking into the tunnel. 

He looked around as he walked. He used his Jagan to see through the darkness and could clearly make out skeletons along the cave's walls. _I'm not the first _Hiei thought. A tremendous roar echoed through the tunnel making Hiei stop. "That must be the dragon" Hiei said. He continued on until he came to a set of doors. He ripped his bandana off and tightened his grip on his katana. "Here goes nothing" he said before opening the doors and walking in. 

His eyes widened at what he said. In front of him was a huge chamber with a huge pit filled with black lava that radiated spirit energy. Standing in it was the biggest Japanese dragon he had ever seen. It was over five hundred feet long with black scales and a row of silver spikes going along its back. Its eyes were completely red and it had a mane and claws made of black flames. A pair of horns on its head pointed back giving it a sleek look. The dragon roared and looked at Hiei. 

Hiei winced when he felt a great pain surge through his right arm. He could see his dragon tattoo glowing under the bandages. "It's reacting the dragon's presence. It really is the Dragon of the Darkness Flame" Hiei said looked back to the dragon.  The dragon looked Hiei straight in the eyes and the two stared at each other for a few minutes. "You may be a magnificent beast, but I must slay you to attain the power I need" Hiei said readying his katana. 

The dragon narrowed its eyes and opened its mouth revealing a mouthful of fangs. Black fire shot out toward Hiei. Hiei jumped back and avoided the blast but the intense heat kept him from advancing. The dragon swung at him with its massive claws but Hiei managed to avoid them but the flames singed his skin.

He flitted out of the way of the dragon's next swing. He appeared on its back and started running toward the head. He grunted as the dragon's tail wrapped around his waist and threw him into the sides of the chamber. The dragon let out another roar and pillars of lava shot out of the ground near Hiei. He rolled to the side and avoided them then flitted toward the dragon. 

The dragon sent another fire blast at the fire demon but Hiei sliced through it. The dragon growled and charged him. It opened its mouth to swallow Hiei. Hiei jumped back and the jaws snapped shut inches from his body. The dragon snorted sending a plume of steam toward Hiei. Hiei powered up and blew the steam back. The dragon continued to snap at Hiei. Hiei finally saw an opening and swung. He slashed the dragon's nose causing it to rear back. Hiei leapt into the air and raised his sword. 

The dragon regained its composure and fired at Hiei. Hiei had no time to dodge and the flames hit him head on. The attack pressed him against the wall. He could feel his power starting to disappear as he came closer and closer to death. Suddenly an intense glow of black and dark blue energy erupted from his body and blew the flames back. He could tell the power was coming from his tattoo. "It seems someone is on my side" Hiei said.

The dragon growled and prepared for another blast. "I wonder how my dragon will fair against you" Hiei said as he tossed his katana to his left hand and fisted his right. Black flames surrounded his body. The dragon roared and fired. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" his own dragon roared out of his hand. It was bigger than any other he'd fired. The two attacks collided causing a huge explosion that shook the whole volcano.  

Hiei appeared above the dragon and prepared the thrust his sword. The dragon sent shockwaves toward him but he continued toward it. "Take this!!!" Hiei yelled. "SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" he thrust his sword forward and it extended into the dragon's forehead. The dragon roared in pain and blew Hiei back. Hiei landed in a crouching position and watch as the dragon swung its head side to side. The spirit energy in the room was starting to go unstable and the ground shook from it. The dragon let out one final roar before exploding. Hiei watched as the explosion headed for him. He was to exhausted to move and knew he couldn't get out of the way. He fell to the ground and felt himself start to lose consciousness.  Just before going unconscious he felt and arm wrap around his waist and pull him up. 

The next thing he knew he was staring up at a star-filled sky. "Where am I?" he said. "Back in the Makai" the stranger's voice replied. Hiei slowly sat up and looked around. He lay on top of some furs. The stranger had started a fire and was leaning against a tree on the other side of the campsite. "How did I get here?" Hiei asked. "When you defeated the dragon the resulting explosion caused the whole dimension to collapse. It now ceases to exist" the stranger replied. 

Hiei realized he wasn't wearing his bandages around his arm. "I removed them. You no longer need them. The dragon's spirit now resides in you. Its power is yours to command if you learn to wield it" the stranger said. Hiei examined his arm and could feel the power radiating off of it. 

"Now what?" Hiei asked. "I have done all I can to help. Now all you need do is continue your training. The dragon will help you unlock the power you once had before you received the Jagan. Your true power will be awakened at last" the stranger replied. "I guess I should thank you" Hiei said. "No thanks are necessary. Just use the power to protect your friends, your sister, and most importantly your mate" the stranger replied. "I will" Hiei said picking up his sword. "Farewell whoever you are" Hiei said before flitting into the night. 

The stranger remained in place until his fire died down. He removed his hood to reveal a head of spiked up hair with red highlights and a red streak and a pair of crimson eyes. "Farewell, my son" he said before fading away. 

Yes the stranger was Katana. Hiei has the dragon under control and only needs a little training. Anyway the next chapter will be up on the usual Sunday. 

Next chapter, Gurumin summons Riku for the toughest test our favorite wolf demon has ever faced. Review please. 


	87. The Lone Wolf Within

Before starting this chapter I'd like to clear a few things up. Katana isn't still alive, Koenma allowed him to temporarily enter the living realm. And I'm only doing one fic at a time. I'll start my DBGT fic when I finish this one. For more information consult my bio. Now, on with the fic.  

Chapter 87

The Lone Wolf Within

"You two get back here!!!" Kairi said as she, Botan, Crystal, and Keiko chased the two. "No, I don't want to take a bath" Yugi said. "Me to" Mimiru said as the two ran. "I never thought cat demons would be afraid of water" Keiko said. "They love hot springs but can't stand bathtubs" Kairi said. 

Nami watched on from her spot on the windowsill. She'd woken up three days ago only to find out Hiei had left to train on his own. It hurt her slightly but she knew it was probably for the best. She hadn't gotten any training because of her injuries. She still had a few broken ribs and bruised backbones. 

She smirked when Botan grabbed the kittens by their tails and literally dragged them to the bathroom. Kairi, Keiko, and Crystal were close behind. _When will those two learn? _she thought. 

Outside, Kurama and Kage were sparing while Yusuke and Kuwabara watched from the porch. Kurama was dodging Kage's bullets while Kage had to look out for a few seeds Kurama had managed to plant. 

Kage suddenly stopped and looked to the forest. "What is it?" Kurama asked. "An unfamiliar scent is heading here" Kage replied. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to them. "Sense anything Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. "It feels like it's coming from all directions" Kuwabara replied. "I can't figure out what species it is" Kage replied sniffing the air. "Wait over there" Kuwabara said pointing to the right. They spun in that direction and readied to attack. 

A rustle could be heard from the bushes before a chipmunk jumped out with a nut in its paws. "First the mouse, now this!!!" Yusuke said backhanding Kuwabara. "Hey!!!" Kuwabara said rubbing his face.

"You need much help with your senses" a familiar voice said. "Oh no" Yusuke said turning to the source. Standing at the edge of the forest was Gurumin. "Well, well, grandpa's here" he said. "It is good to see you Urameshi" Gurumin replied tilting his head downward. "So what brings you here? Come to apologize for all those times you hit me on the head with that cane of yours?" Yusuke asked. Gurumin disappeared and suddenly Yusuke had a new bump on his head. "Damit what was that for?!" Yusuke yelled rubbing his head. 

"You deserved to be hit on the noggin all those times" Gurumin replied. "He's fast" Kurama mumbled to Kage. "I hate old people!!!" Yusuke yelled. "Will you shut up already?" Genkai said as she walked up to them. "Great now we got two old farts to deal with" Yusuke said. This earned him another hit in the head from Gurumin and a Spirit Wave from Genkai. "Kage, would you take the trash inside?" Genkai asked. "Sure" Kage replied walking to where Yusuke lay and picking him up. "Come on Kurama, you to Kuwabara" Kage said. 

"You guys go on ahead. Crystal wants to go shopping soon and I must be there to protect her" Kuwabara said. "She'd be safer with Eikachi" Genkai mumbled. Kuwabara didn't hear it and went to the bottom of the step to wait for Crystal. 

"What brings you here?" Genkai asked looking at Gurumin. "I have come to see Riku. Do you know where he is?" Gurumin asked. "I believe he's at his house with Yukina" Genkai replied rubbing her chin. "Which way is that?" Gurumin asked. "In that direction" Genkai said pointing toward the east. "Thank you" Gurumin said before walking in the direction Genka pointed. 

After a few minutes of walking he came across the cottage Riku and Yukina called home. "Impressive house" Gurumin said as he walked up to porch steps. He stopped at the door and knocked. 

Riku was woken from his sleep by a knock at the door. _Wonder who that is _he thought. He quietly got out of bed being careful not to wake up Yukina. He got dressed and after putting his shirt on noticed two crimson eyes looking at him. "Sleep well?" he asked. "What is it Riku?" Yukina asked rubbing her eyes. "Someone's at the door. You get dressed while I see who it is" Riku said. Yukina nodded. Riku walked to her and gave her a kiss before heading for the door. 

He was surprised to see Gurumin standing outside the door. "What's up Gurumin?" Riku asked after opening the door to let his teacher in. "It is good to see you again Riku. I take it you have heard of the Demon King's plans?" Gurumin asked. "Yeah, unfortunately" Riku replied. 

Yukina walked in as she tied her hair in its usually ponytail. "Oh hello Gurumin" she said cheerfully. "Hello Yukina" Gurumin replied. "Have you come to visit?" she asked. "I will be leaving before sundown" Gurumin replied. "Well can I get you anything to drink?" Yukina asked. "Tea would be nice please" Gurumin said. Yukina nodded and went to the kitchen. 

Riku and Gurumin discussed a few random things while waiting for Yukina to come back. Shiro, Mizu, Aurora, and the ninjas had made it safely to the wall defending the portal. They had been attacked along the way but came out without a scratch. Yukina came back and handed the cup to Gurumin. He thanked her and took a sip.

"So why have you come here?" Riku asked taking a seat on the couch next to Yukina. "Remember at the end of your training before the tournament?" Gurumin asked. "Yeah, you told me I would have one final test" Riku replied. "Well it is time I gave you the final test" Gurumin replied. "So what is it?" Riku asked. "I cannot tell you now. You must come with me" Gurumin replied. The room fell silent as Riku thought about the offer. "Alright, I'll go with you" Riku replied. Gurumin nodded and gulped his tea down. "I will give you time to get ready and say goodbye to your mate" he said before walking out. 

Riku looked over to Yukina. She only sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "So you won't try and stop me?" Riku asked. "This is more important at the moment" Yukina replied. Riku cupped her chin and tilted her head toward him. "It will all be over in two months. One way or the other" he said. Yukina smiled before he pressed his lips on hers. 

Gurumin watched from outside. _He is so much like Ryu. I hope he will be ready for what I must tell him _he thought.

A few days later

"How much further?" Riku asked the old man riding on his back. "It should be just up ahead" Gurumin replied. Riku sighed and picked up the pace. They'd traveled to Asia and were now in the Himalayas where Gurumin lived. "That's the fifteenth time you've said that. Are you sure we're not lost?" Riku asked. Gurumin hit Riku's head with his cane. "Yes I am sure now stop complaining and keep walking" he said. Riku growled and continued on.

"See there it is" Gurumin said pointing to a small house up ahead. Riku looked in front of him and saw a small house on a cliff. It was made of cobblestone and had a thatched roof. They walked to the entrance and Gurumin hopped off Riku's back. "Come in" he said opening the door and walking in. Riku had to crouch to get in since the door was a few inches shorter than him. The room he walked into was small with a fireplace, two comfortable chairs, a table with three chairs around it, a bearskin rug, and a stove. "Cozy place you got here" Riku said. "Why thank you" Gurumin replied. 

"You will sleep in that corner" Gurumin said pointing to a corner with a sleeping mat and a blanket. "I take it the room over there is where you sleep" Riku said pointing to the entrance of the next room. Gurumin nodded and headed for it. "Get some rest. The test will be tomorrow" Gurumin said before walking into his room. 

Riku sighed and headed for the corner. "Well, it's better than nothing" he said before lying down and pulling the blanket over him. Days of walking had exhausted him and he soon fell into a deep sleep. 

Next morning

Riku was having a nice dream that involved Yukina and ice cream when something hit his head. He jolted up from his sleep only to find Gurumin standing with his cane ready to hit the wolf again. "Gurumin" Riku whined. "Well you were on the verge of putting the chocolate sauce on and I do not want to hear that" Gurumin replied. "How'd you know?" Riku asked. "Do you know you mumble in your sleep?" Gurumin asked. 

"Well that would be one of my faults" Riku replied. "So you admit you have others?" Gurumin said. "No one's perfect. Heck I'm afraid of airplanes, jellyfish, needles, and my sister when Rogato pisses her off. On top of that I'm allergic to apple juice, white chocolate, and if I eat oysters I pass out on the spot. So I guess you could say all those are my weaknesses" Riku replied. "Those are some interesting weaknesses. So if your opponent makes you swallow some oysters…" Gurumin said. "I'd be as helpless as a fly without wings" Riku replied. "Well at least the oyster demons are safe from you" Gurumin said. The two chuckled. 

"So, what exactly is this final test?" Riku asked. "First we must eat breakfast" Gurumin replied pointing to the table. Riku looked over and his mouth watered at the sight of various meats on the table. In the blink of an eye he was devouring it. "It's…not as…good…as Yukin…a's…but…it's not…bad" Riku said between mouthfuls. Gurumin sweatdropped as he watched the food disappear down Riku's throat. 

When it was all gone a happy wolf demon patted his stomach. "Man that was delicious" Riku said. "And I thought Ryu was a pig" Gurumin said. "Ryu ate like this?" Riku asked. "Well of coarse he did. You wolf demons are notorious for you appetites" Gurumin replied. "So now can we start the test?" Riku asked. "Follow me" Gurumin replied before walking out the door. 

Riku followed him out and they were soon walking on a thin path through the boulders and cliffs of the Himalayas. "It is a five mile walk" Gurumin replied. "In that case" Riku said. He grabbed Gurumin's robes and they wind morphed. "Put me down" Gurumin said. "Just tell me where to go" Riku replied. "That way" Gurumin said pointing in the direction they were going. Riku smirked and headed in that direction. 

He slowed down when he saw a cave up ahead. Along the entrance were symbols Riku didn't recognize. "Is that the place?" Riku asked. "Yes" Gurumin replied. Riku descended toward it and landed at the entrance. "What is this place?" Riku asked. "This is the specter cave. Three thousand years ago Ryu lead an enemy army into this cave and slaughtered them all by himself. Since then the ghosts of those enemies have haunted the place" Gurumin said. "So what's my test got to do with this?" Riku asked. "You are to go into this cave and put those spirits to rest" Gurumin replied. "I got to kill them all? But they're ghosts" Riku said. "Yes but the Crescent Edge will allow you to banish their spirits to the next world. There is another entrance on the other side of the mountain. If you can reach it then you pass" Gurumin said.

"Sounds easy enough" Riku said taking a step forward. Gurumin held his cane in Riku's path. "Let me warn you. The only one who has been able to defeat his army without any help was Ryu. If you pass this test then you are ready to fight the Demon King" Gurumin said. Riku nodded and Gurumin allowed him to continue on.

Riku walked through the cave slowly so his eyes could adjust to the darkness. "Creepy place" he mumbled as he walked. He heard a crunch under his foot and looked down. "What the fuck?!" Riku said. Under his foot was what was left of a skull. Riku looked around and saw various skeletons littering the floor and walls. A few were even pinned to the ceiling. "Gurumin wasn't kidding" Riku said as he looked around. 

The bones mostly belonged to Ghouls but Riku could see oni, trolls, serpents, giants, vampires, werewolves, giant spiders, and various other demons on the floor. "Man, that Ryu guy was tough" Riku said. 

He was a little freaked out so he continued on. Gurumin was right about the battle and Riku doubted the old man was kidding about the ghosts. Riku gripped his sword's handle just incase something flew out at him. The further he walked into the cave, the more bodies littered the floor. He stopped when he came across a large chamber. He looked around and saw bodies literally stacked on top of each other. Riku cringed when he saw a few of the weapons in their skeletal hands that looked a lot like needles. _The sooner I leave this cave the better _he thought. 

He had only taken a few steps when he felt a cold breeze go through the room. The temperature dropped sharply until Riku could see the breath coming out of his nostrils. He unsheathed his sword knowing a fight was on the way. The bodies started to glow and a white mist rose from each of them. The mist started to condense into physical shapes until Riku could see transparent demons fill the room. 

They were pretty much bones with skin hanging off them and some armor. The Ghouls were armed with swords, spears, pikes, maces, axes, and daggers. The oni and trolls wielded clubs while the vampires turned to bats and the werewolves had their claws ready. "I guess there's no way I can talk my way out of this" Riku said. 

"Ryu" one of them hissed. "We never thought you'd come back" another said. "Now we can bring your head to the master, eat your body, and carry your limbs into battle as a warning to all those that oppose us" an oni said. "I think you fail to realize you're all dead. And the name's Riku, not Ryu" he replied. "Kill him" one said before they all charged. 

Riku powered up and readied himself. The first to reach him was a Ghoul. He quickly dispatched it with a side step and a horizontal swing forward. The Ghoul screamed before fading away.

Riku spun around and pushed off a swing from another Ghoul. He parried a thrust coming from the left and sliced the Ghoul's throat. He turned to the one that swung at him and thrust his sword at it. It tried to stop his sword with its own but it the Crescent Edge shattered it and cut the Ghoul down. Riku wind morphed as an oni swung at him, swiping away a few more Ghouls. The ghosts could only be destroyed by the Crescent Edge or by each other. The ghosts looked around for any sign of the wolf. 

A vampire in human from was standing on a high ledge looked around. "I can sense him!!!' he yelled. Everyone turned their attention to him. "He is…" he was cut off when the tip of a sword jutted out from his chest. It was pulled back and Riku ran passed him slicing his head off as he passed. 

Riku leaped into the air and prepared to attack. "CRESCENT CLAWS" his attack passed through a dozen of them but they weren't destroyed by the attack. While they were trying to put themselves back together Riku sliced through their ranks and vaporized them. 

He flipped back in time to avoid an oni's club. The oni raised the weapon and brought it down. Riku jumped over it and landed on the oni's shoulder. A troll stupidly swung at him and he easily flitted out of the way. I think we know what happened to the oni.

Riku raised his sword and sliced the troll in half. He winced when a Ghoul managed to slash his back. He spun around and sliced it across the waist. He flitted to a ledge to inspect his wound. The gash started about half way down his back and went down to just above his waist. 

He growled but was brought out of his thoughts when a werewolf jumped toward him and slashed his right shoulder. Riku grabbed the beast's muzzle and raised its head so its neck was exposed. Riku thrust his sword straight through its neck and pulled back out. A troll threw a boulder at him but he leapt out of the way before it reached him. The rubble fell on top of some Ghouls but they were soon trying to get out. When their heads popped out Riku took them down. 

The enemy swarmed him but he fought back, and fiercely. The caves echoed with their screams as Riku slashed his way through them. They got a few lucky slashes in but every one of Riku's hit its mark. The sword reflected the glow radiating off the ghosts' transparent bodies and it glistened as Riku slashed his way forward. 

A red glow surrounded his body and with each slain enemy the glow intensified. His eyes turned blood red with white pupils, his hair took on a crimson glow, his tail started to grow some, and his back arched as a pair of wings started to sprout. With one final swing his body erupted in power as he transformed. It was the same transformation he experienced at the tournament. With a yell he continued forward. 

He could see the entrance up ahead and spread his wings. The force blew back the ghosts. Riku smirked as the light from the entrance got brighter and bright until he could feel the breeze from outside. He suddenly felt something wrap around his waist and pull him back. He slammed into the wall but managed to land on his feet. 

"Not so fast Devil Wolf" a voice said. Riku looked to the source and saw a chain retract into the shadows. "Who's there?" he said. The voice merely chuckled as a figure walked to where Riku could see it. 

It was another ghost but this one was different. It wore a black armor vest top that was open in the middle to reveal a white long sleeve gi. The armor stopped at his shoulders and the shoulder pads had a curved spike coming out of them. The gi's sleeves covered his arms and on each hand was a black glove. He had a white belt tied around his waist and a black sash tucked under it. The sash continued down to his ankles. His pants were also white and he wore a pair of black boots. His face was concealed by a black helmet with a thin visor. Three one-foot long, silver spikes stuck out of his helmet, two to the sides and one straight up.  Around his arms and across his chest were a bunch of chains with spikes and small blades along them.

"Who are you?" Riku asked. "I am Chain of the Apocalypse Ten" the ghost replied. "I take it Ryu killed you here" Riku said. "That he did but I don't plan on losing again. Prepare yourself" Chain replied. Riku got into a fight stance. 

Chain extended his hand forward and the chains around his arm extended toward Riku. Riku stepped from side to side to avoid them. Chain lifted his other hand and sent more chains at Riku. Riku raised his sword and sliced the through the chains. The chains retracted and repaired themselves. 

"My chains cannot be stopped. They are linked to my spirit energy. If they are damaged I can repair them easily. Just give yourself up" Chain said. Riku gave him the finger. Chin growled and made his chains point at Riku and fly toward him. 

Riku smirked and spread his wings. He flew back into the cave toward the other ghosts. As he slashed his way through them the chains took care of any he missed. Chain realized he was killing his own troops and ordered his chains back to him. Riku saw his chance and charged. 

Chain extended his hands to the sides and the chains spun around him creating a barrier. Riku had to keep his distance to avoid being turned to mincemeat by them.  

"Here goes nothing" Riku said as he gripped his sword. The Crescent Edge started to glow and Riku prepared to thrust. He waited for the chains to get in the right position. _Now _he thought before charging. 

He thrust his sword forward and a vortex surrounded his body. "You can't break through" Chain said. "We'll just see about that" Riku said. The barrier and the vortex collided, sending sparks in all directions. Riku let out a yell and broke through the barrier. Chain watched in horror as his chains broke into smaller pieces. The vortex slammed into him and blew him into the wall. 

Chain looked up to see Riku walking toward him. "It was fun but I've got a test to pass" Riku said. Chain started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Riku asked. "You fell for it!!!" Chain yelled. The pieces of his chains flew into the air and coiled around Riku. They became one solid chain that Chain gripped in his right hand. 

"I've got you" Chain said. Riku struggled to get free but yelled in pain as Chain sent a surge of spirit energy through his chain and into Riku's body. "You should have never come here. Now finish him" Chain said. 

The ghosts flew into the air and formed a ball of energy. Riku couldn't move anymore as Chain's spirit energy surged through his body. "Now die" Chain said. The ball of energy flew toward Riku. Just before it hit, Chain withdrew his chains and the ball hit Riku. Riku screamed even louder as the energy around his body started to drain his life energy away. 

Just when he was on the verge of passing out a white light filled the room making the ghosts disappear. Riku fell to the ground and reverted back to his normal form. He heard footsteps heading for him before he lost consciousness. 

He woke up to find himself back in Gurumin's cabin. "It is good to see you are awake" Gurumin said. "What happened?" Riku asked. "You failed the test. They were about to kill you but I came just in time" Gurumin said. "I…I failed?" Riku said. Gurumin nodded. Riku sighed and looked at the ceiling. 

"So what does this mean?" Riku asked. "It means you are no match for the Demon King" Gurumin replied. "But, I'm the Devil Wolf. Shouldn't I be able to take him down?" Riku asked. "Only one warrior can defeat Satanos, and that warrior is Ryu" Gurumin said. "So you're going to revive him" Riku said. "There is no need for that. He is right here as we speak" Gurumin said. 

"Where?" Riku asked. "Right here" Gurumin said placing his hand over Riku's heart. "What?" Riku said. "Riku, you will never be able to bring out the Devil Wolf's full potential. Ryu is the only one that can do that. Which is why in two months you must go fight Satanos" Gurumin replied. "But you said I couldn't beat him" Riku said. "You cannot but Ryu can. You are his reincarnation. His spirit resides within you" Gurumin said. "In me?" Riku said.

"Remember during the war your pack was in when you were transforming into a lone wolf? That was Ryu. He has always been with you to protect you and those you care about. At times he has even been able to take over. The stresses the war put on you caused his sprit to take a stronger hold on you. The trauma brought on by Kage's death caused him to lose his hold on you and you have reverted back to your normal self" Gurumin said.  

"So Ryu was the cause of my change" Riku said. "In a sense you were becoming Ryu. Ryu himself was a lone wolf; the Demon King's army wiped out his pack. He wandered alone for years before I took him in and taught him to control his power. That power is inside you but only he can unlock its full potential" Gurumin said. "So what must I do? Get Stronger?" Riku asked. "You must find Ryu within you Riku. For your final battle you must let him take complete control. His mind and spirit will use your body to fight" Gurumin said. "So I'm just a tool" Riku said. 

"Not necessarily. Ryu gets his power from your emotions. While he is fighting you must think about everything you are fighting for; your mate, your family, your friends, and the entire human world. Those thoughts will make Ryu stronger and stronger so he will be able to vanquish Satanos once and for all" Gurumin said. 

"So really, I'll have to train my mind is that it?" Riku asked. "Like I said you must awaken Ryu's spirit. You are like your friend Kurama. You both are two souls in one body. Let the lone wolf inside you take over" Gurumin said. Riku sat up in bed and looked at the old man. "So what are we waiting for? I've got some extreme meditation to do" Riku said smirking. 

Somewhere inside Riku's subconscious Ryu looked up and smiled. "That's the spirit Riku. Together we can beat Satanos and save this world" he said. 

Well, Riku can't win all the time. But at least he's learned something new about himself. This chapter also helped me clear up something else. I bet some of you were wondering why this fic is entitled 'The Lone Wolf'. It refers to Ryu who is the actual lone wolf inside Riku. That's one question answered. Anyway the next chapter will be up next Sunday. 

Next chapter, Kage teaches Yusuke how to use the Spirit Bomb. Review please.   


	88. The Spirit Bomb

Chapter 88

The Spirit Bomb

"That was such a great movie wasn't it Yusuke?" Keiko said as she and Yusuke exited the cinema. "It was funny but to mushy at some parts" Yusuke replied. They had just watched '50 First Dates'. "I remember our first date. You left me at that restaurant" Keiko said as little to sweetly. "I've said I was sorry" Yusuke replied nervously. "And I had to pay the bill" Keiko added smiling slightly. 

"Uh Keiko?" Yusuke said. "That cost me 400 dollars!!!" Keiko yelled. Yusuke was backing away laughing nervously. "Now calm down Keiko. The doctor said losing your temper raises your blood pressure" Yusuke said. 

Keiko seemed to calm down and let out a sigh. "I'll forgive you, but only because you didn't run from this date" Keiko said. Yusuke nodded. "I got to go. My dad's sick so my mom needs help at the shop" Keiko said. "I'll be waiting for you" Yusuke said. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before heading back home. 

"She has you whipped" a voice said from the crowd. "Just wait till you get a girl Kage" Yusuke replied turning to the wolf. Kage was leaning against the wall of the cinema, arms crossed over his chest. "I'll keep that in mind" Kage replied knowing Yusuke was talking about Maya. 

"So what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. "I've come to pick you up. We've got more training to do" Kage replied. "My car's not to far" Yusuke said. "Then let's go" Kage said. The two headed for Yusuke's pickup truck. They got in and were soon off. 

"So where to?" Yusuke asked. "The usual. One of the mountains near Genkai's" Kage replied. Yusuke nodded and continued driving. Since Kage had arrived, he'd become Yusuke's new teacher. So far Yusuke had only mastered two new techniques. One was the Spirit Grenade that he learned by watching Nami use it. The other was the Mini Gun. It was pretty much just a Spirit Gun from each finger fired one after the other. Yusuke didn't take long to master it. He'd only managed to fire one Double Barrel and was nowhere close to mastering the Flamethrower. Kage flatly refused to teach him the Spirit Bomb yet. 

They arrived at Genkai's and started up the steps. "Any word from Riku?" Yusuke asked. "He's been sending letters. Mostly to Yukina" Kage replied. "And Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "What do you think?" Kage replied. Yusuke decided to leave it at that. 

When they reached the top they stopped in their tracks. Yugi and Mimiru were tied to a tree by a rope while Nami slept on a branch above them. "Nami what are you doing?" Kage asked. "Babysitting, what does it look like?" Nami replied. "You tied them to a tree?" Yusuke said. "Shut up and listen carefully" Nami said pointing to the twins. "Let us out the chickens are coming" Yugi said. "They want out ears" Mimiru said. Yusuke and Kage looked back up to Nami. "They're sugar high again" Nami said. Yusuke and Kage sweatdropped.

"Where are the others?" Kage asked. "I think they've gone for a picnic in the park. "I'm supposed to join them as soon as these two calm down" Nami said. "Well, good luck" Yusuke said before the two walked off. 

Nami was left to her thoughts as she ignored the twins' yells of evil chickens coming to get them. Yusuke and Kage had woken her from a dream that involved herself, Hiei, and a whole lot of mini Hieis and Namis. There were even a few mini Rikus and Yukinas as well. She sighed and went back to sleep. 

"Nami's gonna make one heck of a mother" Kage said. "I'd hate to be her kids" Yusuke said. "It'd be bad enough having her for a mother but what about Hiei for a dad" Kage said. The two shuddered. They continued walking for a few minutes before stopping in a clearing. "This looks good enough" Kage said. "Then what are we waiting for?" Yusuke asked. 

He swung a punch at Kage but the wolf ducked and jumped back. Yusuke continued his assault with a barrage of punches. Kage blocked each on of them and countered with an uppercut. Yusuke sidestepped the punch and threw another punch. It his Kage's chest but had no effect on him. Kage counted with a knee to the stomach followed by an elbow to the back of the neck. Yusuke powered up and blasted him back.

"SPIRIT GUN" Kage tilted his head to the side and the blast whizzed by his head. Yusuke fired a few more shots but Kage dodged each one. "Come on show me what you've learned" Kage said. "You ask for it. MINI GUN" Kage had to pick up speed to avoid the attack but Yusuke kept it up and managed to hit Kage a few times. 

Kage smirked after one hit him and pointed a finger at Yusuke. "SPIRIT GUN" one of Yusuke's blast hit him at the exact same Yusuke was hit with Kage's. The two fell back to the ground and lay panting. "Not…bad" Kage said between breaths. "Thanks…I try…my best" Yusuke replied. After lying for a few more seconds Kage jumped to his feet and walked to Yusuke. "Good warm-up" Kage said holding out a hand. Yusuke grabbed his hand and Kage pulled him to his feet. "Now the real training begins" Kage said. 

"What first?" Yusuke asked. "Double Barrel" Kage replied. Yusuke nodded and looked around for a target. He settled on a boulder and fisted his hands. "Remember, start by building up one then work on the other" Kage said. Yusuke nodded and gathered the necessary energy in his right hand. "Good, now the left" Kage said. Yusuke closed his eyes and concentrated. "Keep it up. I can feel the energy" Kage said. Yusuke gritted his teeth and struggled to gather the energy in his hand while keeping the energy already gathered in his right.

"DOUBLE BARREL" Yusuke thrust his fists forward and the energy flew a few feet forward before dispersing. "Damit!!!" Yusuke yelled. "Calm down Yusuke. You almost had it. Don't lose your concentration at the end" Kage said. Yusuke cursed under his breath but got into stance again. He once again gathered energy in his right hand and struggled with the left. 

He finally gathered the energy in both. "Concentrate" Kage said. "DOUBLE BARREL" this time the attack reached its target. The boulder was slowly chipped away until nothing was left except a few pebbles. "Your second Double Barrel, not bad" Kage said. Yusuke stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Now do three more and we'll start work on the Flamethrower" Kage said. Yusuke groaned but got in position. He'd learned not to argue with Kage. Kage kept a stun gun at his side and he used it every time Yusuke talked back. 

After four hours, Yusuke had managed three more Double Barrels. "Take five and then we'll continue" Kage said taking a seat on a nearby log. Yusuke grabbed a canteen Kage had brought during the four hours and poured the contents on his head. He smiled as he felt the cool water run down his face and shoulders. He looked over to Kage as the wolf pushed one of his long bangs from his eye. 

"So, been enjoying granny's place?" Yusuke asked. "She's really not that bad if you stay on her good side" Kage replied. "She has a good side?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. "Now that's no way to talk about your former teacher" Kage said. The two laughed before Kage took a sip from his canteen.

"So how was the movie?" Kage asked. "Not to bad actually. I learned something new about walruses" Yusuke said. "And what might that be?" Kage asked. "Let's just say they'd make a horse jealous" Yusuke replied smirking. Kage chuckled. "My favorite part was when the guy got his ass beaten by a bat" Yusuke said. "I should go see it" Kage said. They sat in silence for a few seconds. 

"Yusuke, can I ask you something?" Kage said. "Ask away" Yusuke replied. "How'd you and Keiko hook up?" Kage asked. "Well, we've known each other since grade school. Me and Kuwabara pulled a prank on her and she was on my case ever since. But she eventually gave into my natural charm and fell head over heals for me. Though she can be worse than my grandma sometimes" Yusuke said. "She'd kill you if she knew you just said that" Kage said. "Keiko or my grandma?" Yusuke asked. The two chuckled. 

"Now let me ask you something. Same question but with you and Maya" Yusuke said. Kage gulped. "Well at first I wasn't at all interested in her. She's three years younger than me. I heard Riku and Rogato talking about her little crush on me and that sort of sparked by interest.  But she was twelve at the time and I was fifteen so I left it there. I was seventeen when I died and that would make her fourteen. I guess she tilted her interest to Murakai after that, even though he'd fallen for Lila. Though I have to say, she's really sparked my interest now" Kage replied smirking slyly.  "Chicks" they both said at the same time. 

"Well that was a long enough break, on with training" Kage said standing up. Yusuke sighed and did the same. "Now as you know, the Flamethrower is very difficult to master. It's the second hardest next to the Spirit Bomb. What you have to remember it acts like real fire. You can't handle it, you get burned" Kage said. Yusuke nodded. "I'll show what to do" Kage said walking to the middle of the clearing. 

"Pay attention" he said. He closed his eyes and raised his right hand. Yellow energy surrounded his body as he concentrated. "Just think about what a flame looks like and mold the energy into that shape" he said. The energy around him intensified and he prepared to fire. "FLAMETHROWER" Flames of yellow spirit energy shot out of his hand and toward a tree. The attack hit and the tree was surrounded by yellow energy. "The Flamethrower slowly destroys the target, much like real fire" Kage replied as he let his hand fall to his side. The tree gradually burned down to ashes. "Now you try" he said turning to Yusuke.

Yusuke cracked his neck a few times and loosened his body up. "Okay here I go" he said getting into the proper stance. He concentrated and blue energy flames surrounded his body. "Remember think of what real fire looks like" Kage said as he watched on. Yusuke yelled and the flames intensified. "FLAMETHROW…" he stopped when the energy died down. "Damit!!! Fuck!!! Shit!!!" he said as he pounded a nearby tree. Kage listened on as Yusuke yelled out profanities. _Is he cussing out the tree in French? _He thought. He pulled out his stun gun and fired at Yusuke. Yusuke yelped as a small surge of electricity went through his body. 

"Hey!!!" he yelled. "Good to see your back in the real world. Now stop talking to the tree and try again" Kage said. "Why don't we just skip this stupid technique and get started on the Spirit Bomb?" Yusuke said. This earned him another zap. "What was that for?" Yusuke said rubbing the place he was zapped. 

"Listen, if you want to learn the Spirit Bomb then you first have to master this attack" he said. "Stupid wolf" Yusuke mumbled. He'd apparently forgot about Kage's keen hearing. "Will you stop that?!" he yelled. Kage zapped him again. "I didn't even do anything!!!" Yusuke said. "I know, but it's just so fun to zap you" Kage replied before pulling the trigger. 

One week later

"FLAMETHROWER" Yusuke thrust his hand forward and the tree in front of him was engulfed in blue spirit energy. "Bingo" he said turning to Kage. "Good work, you've mastered it" Kage said. Yusuke beamed with pride. "Now can I learn the Spirit Bomb" he said looking like a kid who saw his favorite candy. "Alright, but first we eat" Kage said before walking toward the temple. "Damn wolves" Yusuke muttered as he followed. "I said stop doing that!!!" he yelled after getting zapped. 

"Wonder how Hiei and Riku are doing" Yusuke said. "Relax, Riku can take care of himself and from what I've seen of Hiei, he's just fine to" Kage said. "I'm more worried about how Nami will act if Hiei's away any longer" Yusuke said. "So what do you think Yukina's cooking up?" Kage asked. "I hope it's pizza" Yusuke replied.

After lunch they returned to the clearing. "Now we begin the toughest part of your training, the Spirit Bomb" Kage said. Yusuke was seated on a log and watched anxiously. "What makes it so powerful is what it's made up of. As you know there are two energies in everyone's bodies, life and spirit energy. The Spirit Bomb is made up of both. First, you concentrate both to your arm. Now here's the tricky part. For the attack to work there must be equilibrium between the two energies. To much life energy will make it to weak to do any damage but to much spirit energy and your arm gets blown off" Kage said. Yusuke gulped. 

"Now, this attack takes time to build up. Fastest I've ever done is forty-five seconds" Kage replied. "But at the tournament you seemed to use it pretty quickly" Yusuke replied. "It wasn't at full power or else you wouldn't be standing here learning it" Kage replied. "That's some attack" Yusuke said. Kage smirked. "It's my attack, what'd you expect?" he said. 

"Watch carefully" Kage said. He turned away from Yusuke and raised his hand above his head. Yellow sparks appeared on his body and a yellow glow surrounded his raised arm. "Remember, equilibrium" Kage said as he concentrated. His arm was engulfed in yellow energy. "Now form it into a ball" Kage said. 

The energy worked its way to his palm and slowly levitated into the air. It spun around and slowly took the shape of a ball. Kage opened his eyes and the ball expanded till it was twenty feet in diameter. "SPIRIT BOMB" Kage threw the ball toward a mountain. It plowed through the forest as Yusuke and Kage watched on. "Don't take your eyes off the target. If you do the bomb will steer off coarse" Kage said.  

The bomb slammed into the side of the mountain and Yusuke had to shield his eyes from the intense light the explosion gave off. The ground shook violently and shockwaves were sent through the area. The light died down and Yusuke looked at the damage. The mountain now had a huge hole in it side. It started near the base and continued, stopping a few hundred feet from the summit. 

Yusuke looked like a goldfish from the shock of the site. "And it was made by me" Kage said wiping a tear from his eye. "I need that attack" Yusuke said. "Then try for yourself" Kage said. 

Yusuke nodded and got into the same stance Kage did. He closed his eyes and brought out his spirit and life energy. "You're to tense, loosen up. I can't believe I'm telling you this but use your mind to gather it up" Kage said. Yusuke relaxed his muscles and felt the energy work its way to his arm. "You have to much spirit energy. Add some more life energy before your arm gets blown off" Kage said. Yusuke hurriedly added a little life energy. 

"Good, now work it into a ball" Kage said. Yusuke concentrated even harder and gathered the energy to his palm. He pictured a ball in his head and the energy took that shape above his hand. "Hey I did…" he couldn't finish his sentence because the ball fell out of his hand and headed for the ground in front of him. "TAKE COVER!!!" Kage yelled as he grabbed Yusuke and pulled him into a small ravine. 

They ducked down as an explosion nearly a quarter the size of Kage's rose from the landing area. When it died down the two pecked over the ravine edge to survey the damage. The clearing was now a very big crater. "You dropped it. We could have been killed!!!" Kage yelled. "Whoops" Yusuke said. Kage growled and pulled out his stun gun. "Oh shit" Yusuke said before bolting for the woods. "Get back here!!!" Kage yelled giving chase. 

Run Yusuke. That was a close one wasn't it? I had some trouble writing this one since I can't get my latest favorite anime out of my head. I picked up a copy of  'Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust' and the only way to describe it is awesome. It may not be for the kids but it more than makes up for it. I love D's attitude, his outfit, and that sword of his. It has great graphics, voice acting, music, and awesome fight scenes that make me drool. I'd recommend it to anyone who's a fan of anime even though it's rated R. It's a cross between Blade, Trigun, and a little of Yu Yu Hakusho cause of the demons and monsters. I guess that's enough of that. Expect the next chapter next Sunday. Now I'm going to watch D kick vampire ass.

Next chapter, Riku and Hiei return for the last few days before the final battle. Review please. 


	89. Countdown to War

I guess it's time I told you my updating schedule. On school weeks I'll update every Sunday. This includes three-day weekends. On holiday weeks I'll tell you when I'll update. We only have a few more chapters left. I'd say five at the most. Now on with the fic. 

Chapter 89

Countdown to War

Koenma sat back in his seat and let out a sigh. "Are you okay Koenma sir?" George asked. "I don't know, how would you feel if you knew the king of all demons was about to invade the world?" Koenma asked. "I'm sorry sir" George said timidly. 

"George, do you know how we came upon the information about the invasion?" Koenma asked. "Well we did already know where he would invade. The portal the rebels are guarding is the only one big enough to allow his army into the human world" George said. "We knew where they would invade but not when. Our spies in Satanos's ranks didn't steal the information. Satanos himself mailed the information to us" Koenma said. 

"Is he crazy?" George said. "No, it was meant to intimidate us. He has the largest army in all the three worlds' history. I'm willing to bet that it's gotten larger since the war. He wants us to know when he will invade because he knows we will amass our forces at the wall guarding the portal. He plans to wipe out most resistance in the first attack. Let's face it, his army's unbeatable" Koenma said. "Then there's no hope for us?" George said. "Our only hope is the defenses can hold long enough for Yusuke and the others to destroy Satanos. If he's gone, the army will no longer be a threat" Koenma said. "Do you think they're ready for him?" George asked. "I don't know George" Koenma replied. 

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

It was another average day on the United States destroyer, USS Neptune (made it up). The radar operator was struggling to stay awake while staring at the blank radar screen. _A life of excitement they say, go to exotic places they say. I should have joined the Marines _he thought. 

Just then a blip appeared on the screen. At first he thought it was a malfunction but when it appeared again he sat up. "Captain" he said turning to the captain. "What is it?" the captain asked as he walked to the operator's side. "I'm not sure but something is heading straight for us" the operator replied. "Is it an aircraft?" the captain asked. "No sir, it's on the water's surface" the operator replied. 

"Must be an enemy ship," the captain said. "Sir, it's approaching at more than Mach 2" the operator replied. The captain froze, "M-Mach 2?" The operator nodded. "What can travel that fast without flying?" he mumbled to himself. "What should we do sir?" the operator asked. "Sound the alarm, order all hands to their battle stations," the captain ordered. "Yes sir" the operator replied. He pressed a button and the alarms across the ship sounded. 

"**All hands to your battle stations. Unidentified object approaching fast. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill." **The crew scrambled to their guns. "How long till it reaches us?" the captain asked. "Less than one minute sir" a sailor replied. The captain wiped the sweat from his face and looked through his binoculars to where the object was approaching. 

He could see something on the horizon. He couldn't make it out but whatever it was, it was sending huge waves to the side as it continued on. 

The entire crew was so stunned they couldn't move. They'd never seen anything move faster than most jets. The object zoomed past them sending a wave that went crashing down onto the decks. All it did was get the crew wet but they still didn't move from their spots. 

"Did you see that" one sailor said when he found his voice again. "It looked like a person," another said. One took the cigarette he was smoking out of his mouth and looked at it. "That's it I'm quitting," he said. 

The object continued on not caring what was in its path. After a few more hours it could see Japan on the horizon. It reached the shore and continued running across the landscape. The sheer force of air created by its speed blew anything in its path out of the way. 

At the temple 

Kurama and Yusuke were walking up the steps to the temple. "One week left" Yusuke said. "Yes, then the big battle" Kurama replied. "Hard to believe the fate of all three worlds depends on us" Yusuke said. "It's happened in the past," Kurama added. The two suddenly froze in place. 

"Do you sense that?" Kurama asked. "Whatever it is it's fast," said Yusuke. They looked to the east where the energy was coming from. "It's heading for where Nami's training" Kurama said. Yusuke took off to where Nami had gone to train. Kurama soon followed. 

Nami stopped mid-swing when she felt the energy too. _Looks like I'll be having company _she thought as she turned to the source. _Whatever it is, it's got a lot of power behind it. Yusuke and Kurama are on their way but they won't get here in time _she thought. 

She readied her scimitars for whatever attacked. The entire forest was deafly silent; the only sound was the rustle of leaves as the wind blew. The silence was broken when the sounds birds made when alarmed echoed through the forest. She could hear trees crashing to the ground as the source plowed its way toward her.

_Here goes nothing _she thought. The trees in front of her blew to the sides as the intruder zoomed into the scene. It skidded to a halt sending up a cloud of dust. The sheer force of rushing air created by the intruder's speed was enough to blow Nami off her feet. She flipped and landed on a tree branch. The wind died down and the dust began to settle. 

She narrowed her eyes and jumped off the branch to avoid the swing of a sword from behind. She blocked a few more and locked swords with the intruder. 

The dust settled enough that she could see two crimson eyes staring at her. "H-Hiei?" she said. "Your skills are as sharp as ever. I expected nothing less from you" Hiei replied before drawing back his katana and sheathing it. 

"Was that you going that fast?" Nami asked. "Maybe" Hiei replied with a smirk. Nami dropped her scimitars in surprise. "This can't be real," she said. "Oh it's real Nami. And I'll prove to you" Hiei said. 

He suddenly grabbed her around the waist, dipped her down, and claimed her lips. Nami's eyes got three times bigger in surprise. Nevertheless, she soon recovered enough to wrap her arms around his neck and return the kiss with equal force. Hiei inwardly smirked as he felt her run her hands though his hair. He finally broke and looked at Nami's dazed expression. "Wow" was all she said before fainting in his arms.   

Yusuke and Kurama ran onto the scene to find Hiei holding an unconscious Nami in a position that made them looks like they'd just done the tango. "Hiei?" Yusuke said. "Hello Urameshi. You to Kurama" Hiei replied as he slid an arm under Nami's legs and lifted her in his arms. 

"Man Hiei, you've gotten faster," Yusuke said. "Well what'd you expect?" Hiei asked with a smirk. "Faster than the speed of sound. I guess that would make you the fastest living thing in history," Kurama said. 

"Looks like I win again Urameshi" Hiei said looking at Yusuke. "What?" Yusuke questioned. "Remember that bet we made earlier this year?" Hiei asked. "Aw shit I thought you would forget" Yusuke said. "I believe the loser had to be the winner's slave for a month" Hiei replied as his smirk widened into a triumphant smile. 

"Don't rub it in Hiei" Yusuke growled. "You will address me as Master Hiei. Now your first job as my slave will be to prepare Nami and myself some sweetsnow" Hiei said. "Yes Master Hiei" Yusuke said through clenched teeth. He walked to the temple mumbling profanities along the way. 

"What was that about?" Kurama asked. "The fool and I made a little bet. He said I couldn't make Nami faint and I said I could. I believe the rest is self-explanatory" replied Hiei. "So what was the price for losing?" Kurama asked. "The loser has to be the winner's slave for a month" Hiei replied. "Hiei, you'll never cease to amuse me," Kurama said before walking back toward the temple. 

Hiei waited till Kurama was out of site then looked down at his mate. "You can wake up now," he said. Nami smirked and her eyes opened. "Looks like your plan worked perfectly" she said. "Now we have our own mindless slave. This is something the Jagan could never do for me. I guess I owe you a thanks my mate" he said. "No thanks necessary. I know plenty of girls who want the mighty Hiei to kiss them like that," she said. 

Hiei chuckled and set her down. "So should we head for the temple?" she asked. "Let's wait and let it melt. Then we can make him prepare some more," he said.  Nami giggled. "I want to check up on Yukina" Hiei said. They started heading for Riku and Yukina's cabin. 

"Hiei, why aren't you wearing your bandages?" Nami asked looking at his right arm. "I've no need for them anymore, I have complete control of it now" Hiei replied.  "So I guess Demonus can't use it anymore" Nami said. "Not necessarily. The dragon's power came from the Demon King. Those with royal blood can wield it with or without the dragon's dimension in existence," Hiei said.  

They arrived at the cabin. "I'll wait out here," Nami said. Hiei nodded and walked into the house. Nami took a seat on the deck railing and waited for him to come out. 

She heard the door open and looked to see Hiei coming back out. She then noticed a faint blush on his face. "What is it Hiei?" she asked. "Riku's back" Hiei replied. Nami quickly understood why he was blushing. "I bet you want me to welcome you back that way" Nami giggled. "Let's go eat that sweetsnow" Hiei grumbled and started off toward the temple. Nami sighed and followed him. 

The next day

"I almost pity him," Kage said as he watched Yusuke balance a few bowls of sweetsnow and drinks for everyone. Hiei had made him wear a French maid's outfit so it was a funny sight. 

"Just where did you get that outfit?" Crystal asked. "I found it in Botan's closet when I slept over once" Nami replied. "Botan," Kurama said looking at her, "why did you have a French maid's outfit in your closet?" "Well…uh…it was almost your birthday and…" she said blushing. Everyone forgot about Yusuke and burst out laughing. Kurama and Botan blushed. 

Yugi stuck his foot in Yusuke's path and the spirit detective went crashing to the ground. "Yugi!!!" Kairi said. "What?" Yugi said giving her his most innocent look. _Why's he have to be so cute when he looks innocent? _Kairi asked herself. She sighed and stroked Mimiru's hair as the kitten slept on her lap. She smiled when she heard a cat-like pure from her adopted daughter. 

"I hate cats," Yusuke said as he rubbed his head. "Slave, you've dropped my lunch. Go get some more," Hiei said. "Yes, Master Hiei" Yusuke growled before heading back to the kitchen. 

"The only other person I've seen order Urameshi around like that is Keiko," said Kuwabara. "I did say I'd get revenge for my defeat at his hands" Hiei said with a smirk. 

Riku and Yukina walked in. "Hey guys" Riku said. "We were wondering when you'd join us," Nami said winking at them. They both blushed.

"Where's Yusuke?" Riku asked. They heard a crash from the kitchen. "Black Fang what are you doing in with that?!" Yusuke yelled. The others headed for the kitchen and saw Yusuke and Black Fang playing tug-of-war with a t-bone steak. Yusuke was losing. 

The others sweatdropped and headed back to the living room. Needless to say, Black Fang had a good lunch that day. Yusuke ended up cleaning the mess they made. 

Two days later

Riku, Yukina, Kurama, and Botan were having a double date at the park. They decided to relax for the last week before the invasion. Botan and Yukina watched on under the shade of a tree as their boys ran for their lives from their fan clubs. 

"When will those fangirls understand those two are taken?" Botan said. "Calm down Botan, since when have they ever been caught?" Yukina asked. "You have a point there," Botan said rubbing her chin. 

"Hey you two," said a voice. They turned around and saw Mizu, Lita, Azeri, Naien, and Aurora not to far away. Genso was on Mizu's shoulder. "Hey you guys, what brings you here?" Botan asked. "We've come to enjoy the sights" Mizu replied. "You came alone?" Yukina asked. "Actually we brought Draco, Javik, Touya, Jin, and Cracker with us" Mizu replied. "Who's Cracker?" Yukina asked. "Jin's pet parrot. It's hilarious watching them talk to each other," Naien said. 

"What's Touya doing with you?" Botan asked. "To keep Jin and Cracker out of trouble and to keep an eye on Azeri" Mizu said smiling.  "What?" Yukina and Botan said at the same time. "Those two hit it off a few weeks ago," Lita said. "Lita," Azeri hissed trying to keep her blush down. "Aw that's so cute. You're a fire hanyou and he's an ice master. Who says opposites don't attract," Botan said smiling. Azeri glared at her. 

"Where are they anyway?" Yukina asked. "Cracker flew off so naturally Jin flew after him. And Touya and Draco went to catch Jin," said Aurora. They giggled. 

"There you are," Draco said. They looked over and saw Draco walking toward them. Touya was dragging Jin by the collar with Cracker flying close behind. Cracker was your typical parrot with red and blue feathers. "Ra, you're it you're it, ra" Cracker squawked. "No fair Cracker. You had Touya's help," Jin said pouting. "I swear that's the last time I let you two play tag in public," Touya said. 

"So is downtown still in tact?" Mizu asked. "Pretty much," Draco replied rubbing the back of his head. Aurora shook her head. "You're a pretty bird," Yukina said stroking Cracker's back. "Pretty bird pretty bird, ra, "Cracker squawked. Yukina giggled. "He always gets the girl," Jin mumbled. Touya sighed. 

Riku and Kurama ran up to them. "Jin, you're single right?" Riku asked. Jin nodded. "There are plenty of girls back there for you to choose from," Kurama said pointing at the mob of fangirls. Jin grinned and went to say hello. "He's gonna get some booty he's gonna get some booty, ra." (Guess who) "My, Jin has taught him well," Kurama said. 

The next day

The boys and Nami were going over what they'd do for the upcoming battle. Kage was going to the wall to help defend the portal. "Yusuke, Riku, Hiei, Nami, and Kurama will head for Satanos's palace," Kage said. "What about me?" Kuwabara said angrily. "You'll come with me to defend the portal," Kage replied. "Do as he says Kuwabara," Yusuke said. In truth he wanted to bring Kuwabara along. But, he'd learned something in the air of the palace caused humans to suffocate. Only those with demon blood could enter and survive. 

"I'll handle this," Riku said. He grabbed Kuwabara and pulled him to a corner. "I want to come," Kuwabara said. "That's not happening," Riku replied. "Why not?" Kuwabara asked. "Because Crystal will be at the wall to," Riku said. "What?" Kuwabara said. "Yeah, she wants to help out. You realize the enemy army will outnumber the defenders. I need you to protect her, okay?" Riku asked. Kuwabara thought about it for a moment then made his decision. "I Kazuma Kuwabara shall go to the wall and protect the beautiful Crystal from harm," he said. "Remember, I'm counting on you," Riku said. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kage smirked while Hiei wanted to barf. 

The day of reckoning 

Everyone was saying his or her final goodbyes before the boys left to fight. Maya, Rogato, Damien, Kovu, Mokudo, and Ricardo would also be defending the wall. Kage had already left since he wanted to make sure Maya would be all right. Crystal and Kuwabara had gone with him. 

"Be careful Yusuke," said Keiko. "That's the hundredth time you've said that to me. Relax already," Yusuke said. She hugged him around the waist. "Why do you always have to act like this? Even when you're going into what may be certain death," Keiko said. "I thought you'd b used to this by now," Yusuke said. She smiled and looked up at him. "I just wish you didn't have to go risk your neck like this," she said. "Well I guess it's only fair I should tell you that I'll be retiring after this," Yusuke said. "Really?!" Keiko asked. "Yeah, if I can beat the Demon King then there'll be no one left who can take me on. Besides, I'm tired of getting slapped for running from our dates," he said. "Yusuke, you're impossible" Keiko said before kissing him. 

"Botan, I'm having trouble breathing," Kurama said as Botan hugged him. "I wish it didn't have to come to this," she said. "Me to, but it can't be helped," Kurama said. "I just don't want to lose you," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. "You won't Botan. There's to much I have to live for here," he said holding out a rose to her. She smiled and took it in her hand. She then felt something round and metallic and looked more carefully at the rose. She gasped when she saw a gold ring with a diamond cut into the shape of a rose. Kurama kneeled on one knee. "Botan, will you…" "Yes!!!" she said as she pulled him back up and pulled him into a kiss. 'Very sly of you Kurama' Yoko said. 'Shut up, can't you see I'm kissing my fiancé' Kurama replied. 

Hiei and Nami watched form a tree. "How come you never gave me a ring?" Nami asked. "I thought I was better than any ring" Hiei replied with a fake hurt voice. "You're hopeless," Nami said. They both chuckled. "At least I'll be there fighting by your side," Nami said. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Hiei replied. She smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. 

Riku and Yukina stood in each other's arms. "I never want this moment to end," she said. "Me to," Riku replied. "You'll fight him yourself won't you?" Yukina asked. "Actually Ryu will do the fighting. He just needs my body to do it," Riku said. Yukina broke the hug and untied the ribbon in her hair. "I want you to take this with you. So at least a part of me will be at your side," she said. Riku smiled and took it. He unsheathed his sword and tired the ribbon to the end of its handle. He sheathed it and looked back at her. It wasn't often Yukina let her hair down. He brushed a few strands from her face and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to it," he said. He closed the gap between them and caught her lips with his. She sighed as she ran her lips over his bottom lip. He tucked her chin and raised her face so they could deepen it. 

"Riku, it's time," Yusuke called to him. Riku sighed and pulled back. "I have to go now," he said. "I love you," she said. "I love you to," Riku replied. He gave her one final kiss on her forehead and ran to where the others were waiting. 

"You guys ready? "Yusuke asked. Riku, Kurama, Hiei, and Nami nodded. "Then let's go kick some ass" Yusuke said. They started down the temple steps waving goodbye to there loved ones. 

Yukina watched as Riku winked at her before disappearing down the steps. _Please come back safely Riku I need you. We need you _she thought as she placed a hand over her belly.  

Next chapter, the final battle begins. Review please. 

  __

     


	90. Final Battle: Part I

Chapter 90

Final Battle: Part I

Kage sighed for the tenth time in the past two minutes. He, Kuwabara, and Crystal were on a helicopter flying toward the portal defenses. He shifted position in his seat. _These guns can be uncomfortable sometimes. _

His white trench coat did a good job of concealing the arsenal of guns he had with him. He knew he'd need them. Kuwabara and Crystal were sitting across from him. "You okay Kage?" Crystal asked worriedly. 

"Just a little nervous." 

"So how much longer till we get there?" Kuwabara asked. 

"I'd say about fifteen minutes." 

Kuwabara groaned and slumped in his seat. Crystal was inwardly smiling. She knew Kage was really worried about Maya. It was obvious to the half wolf that he had developed deep feelings for her adopted sister. _You may be good at hiding your feelings Kage, but not from me. _

"How big do you think the King's army is?" Crystal asked.

"Probably a few million. And from what I've heard, there only fifty thousand defenders. It will be brutal." He pulled out one of his pistols and started polishing it. "But we have the advantage of firearms. The Black Legion still uses Middle Age weapons. The worst we can expect are crossbows and they are in limited numbers. We may fall, but we'll take plenty of them with us." 

Kuwabara gulped. Crystal looked at him and placed a reassuring hand on his. "Don't worry Kazuma. If Yusuke and the others can beat the Demon King then we'll win." 

Kuwabara blushed and smiled nervously. "Th-thanks Crystal." 

Crystal smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kuwabara fainted. "And to think you were once swooning over Damien" Kage laughed. 

"Kuwabara may not be the best looking guy, but he's still sweet." 

"And he likes cats as much as you do." 

The two chuckled and silence feel on the copter. The remaining time passed and soon they could see their destination. The portal was in a huge valley a few miles wide. About one mile in front of it was the wall. It stood and impressive 100 feet high with two 500-foot high towers at each end of the valley. There was only one gate and it had been sealed shut.

 On the ground behind it was the defenders' camp. It was littered with tents, fires, and weapons in preparation for the battle. Kage could already see troops rushing around to get in position. 

"Kage, look over there" Crystal said pointing to the wall. 

Kage followed her finger and could see two dragons help position the eighteen canons behind the wall by lifting them and placing them in the proper locations. "They look like Draco and Genso. Pilot set us down." 

"Yes sir." The helicopter descended to the ground and landed about twenty feet from the wall. 

Kage helped Crystal drag Kuwabara out and placed him carefully against the copter's side. 

"Kage!!!" Kage turned to the voice and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. 

"It's good to see you to Maya." 

Maya broke the hug and looked down trying to hide the blush on her face. "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"You know me, I'd never miss a good fight." 

Crystal could see her father, Rogato, Damien, Ricardo, Mizu, and Shiro walking toward them. 

Shiro was the first to speak. "Took you long enough Kage. We wouldn't be able to do much good without our commander."

"If that were to happen then you'd be in charge."

"So have Riku and the others gone to fight the Demon King?" Kovu asked. 

"I'm sure they did dad. We left for here before they did," Crystal said. 

"You left without seeing them off?" 

"It was Kage's idea." 

Maya looked up and glared at Kage. "You mean to tell me you didn't wait for them to leave?" 

"Well we said goodbye before we left. Besides I wanted to get to you as quickly as I could." 

Maya blushed as everyone burst out laughing. Kage and Maya turned away from each other to avoid any more embarrassment. 

"Don't tell me she's got you whipped already," Ricardo laughed. 

"The portal's activating!!!" a guard yelled from the wall. 

"Party poopers." 

Kage took off toward the wall with Maya right behind him. Kovu lifted Kuwabara over his shoulder and followed. _To think I may call this boy son one day. _Crystal and the others were right behind him. 

Draco reverted back to normal form and landed near Lita. Genso followed suit and took his place on Mizu's shoulder. The rest of the clan along with Jin and Touya were waiting for them. Kage jumped to the top of the wall and looked at the portal. The green energies of it were starting to stir, a sure sign something was coming through it. 

He looked at the others. Lita and Draco were holding hands visibly worried. Touya and Azeri were standing very close to each other. Kage smirked at them. In response Touya looked away blushing and Azeri glared. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Naien scoot a little closer to Javik while he stood staring at the portal. _Looks like someone has a crush. _

Damien and Kavik ran up to them. "Anything yet?" Damien asked, "We heard the alarm." 

Kage looked over to them. "They haven't gotten through yet but we don't have much time." He started going along the wall yelling out orders to the defenders. There were a number of humans there but most were demons. Many were armed with guns while a few had bows and crossbows. He noted that a quarter of them had close range weapons like swords, axes, spears, clubs, and various other weapons. 

"Anyone with a firearm take up positions behind the gunners!!! You have to be ready to attack should the enemy manage to climb over the wall!!!" 

Ricardo was readying a sniper rifle when Kage walked up to him. "How good are you with that?" 

"Anything in front of the wall is a target. I can shoot the portal from here." 

"In that case, head for the east tower. I'll be in the other. We'll be able to get clean shoots of the officers from there." 

Ricardo nodded and ran to the east tower. Kage found Shiro next. "You take command down here. Radio me if you need anything." 

"Right," Shiro replied as he pulled out his gun. 

Kage looked over to Maya and she looked back. He gave her a look that said 'Good luck' before continuing to the tower. 

When he arrived he pulled a sniper rifle from his coat and aimed it at the portal. He knew that only he and Ricardo had the range to hit anything just out of the portal. He started saying a silent prayer that Riku and the others could pull through for them. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw something walk out of the portal. He zoomed in on it with his scoop and let out a deep breath. 

The one that had waked out was on the back of a huge tiger. The tiger had black fur with dark gray stripes and was decked head to tail with armor. The rider wore black armor with a long black cape. His face was the only part not covered. He had pale blue skin with white, shoulder length hair that was neatly combed back. 

In his right hand was one of the weirdest weapons Kage had ever seen. It was a six-foot long curved pole with a curved blade going along the length of it. The blade was attached at the ends of the pole. 

Kage could feel the warrior's spirit energy. _He must be the commander. _He knew the commander was probably trying out for a position on the Apocalypse Ten. The commander would be able to either dodge a bullet or deflect it with his weapon. He could only be taken down with a close range weapon. 

"Mizu, do you sense that?" Shiro asked. 

"Yeah, it's Zenmaru." 

"Who's Zenmaru?" Shade asked.

"He was one of the Demon King's top generals," Dusk replied. "He was on the verge of joining the Apocalypse Ten but the war ended before he could. I guess he's stuck with them ever since." 

"I had my fair share of fights with him. He was very skilled." Shiro added. 

Zenmaru raised his weapon. From the portal emerged the army. It comprised mostly of Ghouls armed with spears and swords at their sides. Thousands upon thousands walked out of the portal. Among their ranks were giants. Their right arms were much longer and muscular then their lefts. It was their job to hurl boulders at the wall. Kage could make out some sorcerers and a few powerful demons. The valley was soon filled with their ranks as they marched toward the wall. 

Kage knew the officers were on horseback. They were distinguished from the foot solders buy the horns that stuck out the sides of their helmets. Kage took aim at one and fired. 

On a mountain on the east end of the valley walls, two spectators watched on. "So Shion, does this bring back memories?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, I feel like I've gone back in time." 

"So who's your money on?" 

"Well I probably should say the Black Legion. They may not use any weapons like catapults and other siege weapons but their numbers and the way they use demons makes up for that. But miracles do happen. That is if the others can defeat Satanos." 

"Well I better keep an open mind." 

"It really doesn't matter who wins. In the end only the master and us will come out on top." 

"First you have to find Muraku." 

"It's only a matter of time my dear." 

The two chuckled and watched as the battle began. 

The Demon King's palace

"So how do we get in?" Riku asked as they looked at the palace before them. 

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't it seem odd that there are no guards?" 

"He is obviously overconfident in himself," said Hiei. 

They all took a step back when the drawbridge opened. They were surprised when they saw nothing charge out at them. "Seems we're expected," said Kurama. 

Yusuke started walking on the drawbridge toward the castle. "Well then let's not disappoint him." The others nodded and followed. 

They walked through the halls of their palace, their footsteps echoing off the high walls. 

"Fancy place he's got here," Nami said as she looked around. 

Hiei looked at her. "We've come to fight not sight see."

"I was just making an observation honey." 

The others snickered. "Honey?" Yusuke said trying not to laugh. Hiei glared at them.

"I have no idea where we are. It will be difficult to find the throne room," said Kurama. 

'Ryu, you there?' Riku asked telepathically. 

'Yeah, if my memory serves me right then you'll have to take a right up ahead. You'll come across a staircase. Go up it and you'll be in the throne room.'

'Thanks Ryu'

'Just remember to let me take over when we fight him.'

'I will.' 

"Ryu says we should take a right up ahead." The others looked at him but didn't question him. Riku wouldn't lie about something like that so they believed him. They took a right and were soon at the staircase. "The throne room should be at the top," Riku said. 

They made their way up the stairs and soon entered the throne room. The throne itself was vacant of any Demon King. 

"Where is he?" Yusuke said looking around. 

There was a flash in front of them forcing them to cover their eyes. When it died down they looked at the source and saw Satanos standing there. He had a five-foot long curved sword in his right hand. "I was wondering when you'd arrive." 

"So you're the big cheese around here," Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

Satanos smirked. "Guilty as charged." 

The five got into fighting stances. "I'm only interested in fighting the Devil Wolf. But if you want to fight so badly then you can face my sixth general."  

This caused the heroes to look around for any sign of another. "Don't waist your time, he's already among us. In fact, my general is someone very close to Hiei." 

"What are you talking about?" Hiei demanded. 

"And by close, I mean on his body close." And with that his eyes glowed. 

Hiei suddenly screamed in pain and dropped his katana. "What is it Hiei?" Nami asked rushing to his side. 

"The Jagan, something's wrong with it." Hiei clutched his forehead and screamed as the pain increased. His body erupted in black energy that blew Nami back. Riku jumped into the air and caught her. The energy burned off Hiei's cloak and shirt and his screaming intensified. Energy erupted around Hiei forcing the others to shield their eyes. 

"I'd like to introduce my sixth and final general, Jagan." 

The others looked at the smoke surrounded Hiei and heard chuckling coming from it. "Thank you for the introduction your majesty." A voice said. It sounded like Hiei's but was mixed with a more sinister voice. 

The smoke blew away and the gang gasped. Hiei was in his transformed state but his skin was red instead of green. He turned to them with a grin o his face. "You all seem surprised."

"What's wrong with you Hiei?" Nami asked. 

"Hiei no longer commands this body. Now I've taken his place Nami." 

"But, how?" 

"My body was destroyed by Ryu during the war. Satanos managed to place my spirit in one of my eyes and snuck it to the doctor. The good doctor that gave Hiei the eye had no idea its purpose was to allow me to find a new body. I must say I've been quite impressed with Hiei's performance. His training has increased his power substantially. And now that power is mine to command." 

"Where's Hiei?" Riku growled. 

"He's locked away inside me never to return again." 

"I think that's enough Jagan, I really want to take my revenge on the wolf" Satanos said.

"My apologies my lord. I'll deal with the others." 

Satanos smirked and looked at Riku. "Follow me." 

Riku landed and place Nami on her feet. "Go kick his ass," she said. 

"What about you guys?" 

"We'll take care of Jagan. No one messes with our friend and gets away with it," Yusuke said. 

Riku nodded and followed Satanos to another part of the room. He noticed he was standing in the center of a large circle carved into the ground. Satanos lifted his hand and the circle levitated to reveal it was actually a platform. The platform flew into the air and through one of the windows. It continued and stopped hundreds of feet above the castle. They were now over the clouds. 

"This is a suitable place for our final battle don't you think?" 

Riku didn't reply. He seemed different now. His eyes were narrowed, his claws were longer, his hair seemed spikier, and his aura changed. 

"I see Ryu has taken over." 

"I stopped you once Satanos I can do it again." 

"You're a bigger fool than I thought Ryu," Satanos laughed, "My power has increased since last time. I will win" 

"In your dreams Satanos" Ryu replied before transforming. He looked at Satanos with his now red eyes. 

"That's more like it" Satanos said smirking.  

"Prepare yourself." Ryu pulled out his sword and readied it. 

"Jagan will deal with your friends and I'll deal with you. Just to let you know, I sent my entire army to the wall. That's over ten billion troops." 

Ryu gasped. 

"The defenses there will fall, and then the human world will be mine to command." 

Ryu growled and charged. He swung downward at Satanos but the King stepped to the side and parried the swing. "At last Ryu, I will have my revenge" Satanos said before swinging back. Their swords clashed and they started pushing against each other.

Riku and Satanos' battle has begun. Meanwhile, Hiei has been taken over by the Jagan eye now revealed to be the sixth general. And the defenders at the wall are going up against and army of ten billion. Three battles at the same time but one outcome. 

As you can see I've adopted a new way of writing this. Should I continued like this or go back to what I was doing in previous chapters. I think this new way makes the chapters seem longer. 

Next chapter, the defenders struggle to defend the wall, Yusuke and the others battle Jagan, and Ryu and Satanos clash for the last time. Review please. 


	91. Final Battle: Part II

Chapter 91

Final Battle: Part II

The girls sat nervously at the temple. 

Keiko was pacing back and forth in the living room. "I can't stand not being able to help them."

Shizuru pulled the cigarette from her mouth and looked at her. "Relax Keiko, they'll make it through alive."

"Kurama better not die." Botan said standing up. "Cause if he does I'll be the first person he'll meet in the realm of the dead and he wouldn't want that to happen,"

Yukina placed her hand on Botan's shoulder. "Like Shizuru said, they'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

The twins were sitting on Kairi's lap. 

"I'm scared mama" Mimiru said. 

"It's okay Mimiru, everyone will be fine."

"I wish papa was here." The kitten said as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"I do to Mimiru."

At the wall

Kage's bullet whizzed through the air and hit it's mark. The bullet instantly killed the officer he'd aimed at. Kage ejected the used shell and was ready to fire the next. He and Ricardo continued to snipe while the rest of the defenders waited for the enemy army to get in firing range. 

Shiro, Kavik, and Aurora waited patiently for the order to fire. The others were behind them ready for close range combat. 

"It still amazes me how good a shot Kage is" Rogato said looking at the east tower. 

Maya glared at him. "Well do you think he'd get worse after all these years?" 

"Geez Maya I was only making an observation."

Their father decided to intervene. "You two stop. We can't afford to fight each other when we have a whole army to face." 

The two looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry dad."  

Mizu tapped Shiro's shoulder. "Shiro, I think we can use the cannons." 

"You know what to do."

Mizu nodded and raised her hand. She fired a yellow blast straight up into the sky. That was the signal for the cannons to open fire. And fire they did. 

Through the scope of his gun, Kage could see the expressions of the enemy troops as they went flying into the air from the explosions. The cannon fire made it a little more difficult to snipe but he shrugged it off and continued to look for a target. 

Zenmaru had erected a shield around him so the explosions didn't affect him. "You there." An officer looked at him. "Order the giants to show them what happens to those that defies our lord." The officer saluted and ran to give out the order.

The giants with the mutated right arms each picked up a boulder and threw it at the wall. Their strength was so great that the boulders crashed against the wall just like they would if fired from a catapult. A few even flew over the wall. 

"Incoming!!!" a soldier yelled before he a two others were taken out by a boulder. 

Shiro gritted his teeth. "If they're in range to throw boulders at us then we're in range to hit them. FIRE!!!" 

The valley echoed with the sound of gunfire as the entire defense line opened fire. The Black Legion returned fire with more boulders. The sorcerers in their ranks sent fireballs raining down onto the wall. 

The Black Legion ranks were falling with each yard gained but was slowly advancing. They had around a thousand casualties already but they knew their numbers would be too much for the defenders. 

Mizu used water blasts to neutralize as many fireballs as she could while Shiro continued to fire with his pistol. Kavik was using his Browning W2 assault rifle to mow down any Ghouls that got a good distance toward the wall. 

Kage growled from his spot on the tower. _There's so many of them. I've never seen an army so big._

Then something caught his eye. Dozens of lizard-like creatures wearing gladiator armor were running swiftly through the enemy ranks. They made it to the very front and continued running toward the wall. Kage was amazed they were able to dodge most every shot fired at them. 

Shiro saw them as well. "They've sent out the Blades" 

Crystal gave him a questioning look. "What are Blades?" 

"They're a species of lizard demons. They're fast and agile and can easily dodge most projectiles. The Black Legion uses them to soften up defenses. You ninjas spread out along the wall's length, we'll need your skills."

The Night Shadow clan and Jin and Touya nodded and ran off to help defend the wall. Of coarse Lita stuck close to Draco and Azeri wasn't to far from Touya. 

To the defenders' amazement, the Blades leapt to the top of the wall in one bound. As promised, the Blades started to slash their way through the defenders. 

A few were stopped when they were frozen by a certain ice master and still more were blown away by our favorite wind master. Draco managed to keep up with a few and beat them back with his Bo. Lita was at his side to take down any that tried to sneak attack the dragon. Javik used his Dark Tide to wash back a few more and the wave continued to plow through the rest of the advancing army.

Shiro was caught by surprise when one of the Blades appeared in front of him. Luckily Kavik used his shotgun to blow the demon's head off. 

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it." Kavik replied before shooting a Blade that tried to sneak up on him.

Crystal was holding her own against the Blades. She allowed her dog demon side to take over a little since it made her calmer during such situations. As she stabbed one of the Blades another attacked her from the side. She would have no time to pull her sword out but luckily for her a certain Spirit Sword impaled the Blade before it reached her. She flashed Kuwabara a smile. Kuwabara waved at her and Kovu had to dispatch another Blade that was ready to pounce the human. 

_He's to easily distracted.  _The wolf thought.

By now the rest of the enemy army had reached the wall. The Ghouls either placed their weapons in their mouth or strapped them somewhere on them as they slammed their claws into the wall and started to climb it. It was like watching a swarm climb up the wall. 

Kavik threw his shotgun to the side and pulled out a machete. 

Rogato grinned at him. "Jason wannabe." 

"It's a cool weapon." Kavik replied before slicing off the head of the first Ghoul to reach the top of the wall. 

The Ghouls crawled over the top of the wall and were met by a volley of arrows from those armed with bows. Those with close range weapons fought off the Ghouls while those armed with guns continued to fire at those that hadn't reached the wall. 

Shiro heard a series of roars from the sky and looked up. "Gargoyles!!!" 

Draco looked up at the approach the winged beasts. "I'll handle them." 

He felt Lita's hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Be careful."

"I will." He kissed her before she stepped back and he transformed. With a roar he took to the air. 

Mizu noticed him leave. "Genso go back him up." Genso roared and transformed as well. The two dragons flew to meet the incoming gargoyles. 

The sky was filled with fire blasts as Draco and Genso barbecued and gargoyles that got to close. They started a living dogfight in the sky. Draco and Genso were winning at first but the gargoyles just kept on coming. 

They were booth surprised when a huge wave of fire engulfed most of their opponents. They looked to the side and saw a huge Japanese dragon with red scales and green eyes flying toward them. 

Mizu smiled. "It's Soujiro." (He was mentioned in Chapter 47)

All eyes turned to the sky when they notice what the dragon had brought with him. It brought smiles to the defenders and sent chills down the spines of the attackers. It was a phoenix. It was covered in magnificent gold feathers that were purple, red, or orange in some places. It spread its wins and with a flap sent another wave of fire that incinerated the remaining gargoyles. 

It then turned its attention to the ground. Along with the three dragons, it provided air support for the defenders. However, it was forced to turn its attention to the portal when something bad flew out of the portal. It was another phoenix but his one had black feathers instead of gold. The two began an air battle for control of the sky while the dragons retreated back to the wall.

Shiro, Mizu, Kavik, Crystal, and Kuwabara were being pushed back as the attackers poured over the wall. They were about to be overwhelmed when a mighty howl ripped through the air. Before anyone knew what was happening, a black blur flew past the five and toward the Ghouls. The blur turned out to be Black Fang. The Ghouls screamed as he sunk his fangs and claws into them. 

"It's Black Fang." Kuwabara said. 

Crystal smiled. "Kairi must have sent him."

Black Fang bit and slashed anything that got in his way. Crystal smiled as she fought not to far behind. With Black Fang around, it felt like Muraku was right there helping them. She really did wish the dark wolf was fighting alongside them. 

An officer ran up to Zenmaru. "Sir, we're suffering heavy casualties." 

"That's to be expected, just keep the pressure up."

"But sir…" the officer was cut off when a bullet hit the back of his neck and exited through the other side. 

Zenmaru's face was splattered by some of the officer's blood. He growled and looked to the source, the east tower. "You'll pay for that." He raised his left hand toward the tower and sent a purple blast toward the base.

The blast hit its mark and caused the tower to start collapsing with Kage still on it. All sounds were drowned out as it went crashing to the ground. Luckily most of it fell behind the wall but the top landed on some defenders and attackers. 

Maya watched in horror as she watched Kage disappear under the rubble. "Kage!!!" 

Forgetting the battle around her, she ran at top speed toward what was left of the tower. Upon reaching the rubble she dropped her spear and started to search for her love. _Please be all right. _

Ricardo had left the west tower for his own safety and was now using Tommy to gun down any Ghoul that tried to attack Maya. 

Maya heard a groan and leapt to the source. She threw the rubble to the side and finally found Kage lying unconscious. She started to shake him in an attempt to wake him. "Kage, don't you die on me to. I've already lost Murakai, I couldn't live if I lost you to!!!" Kage didn't respond. "Wake up!!!" she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. 

"Damn Maya." She smiled when one of his eyes opened and looked at her. He grinned and rubbed the handprint on his cheek. "You know I'd never leave you."

"Just shut up and come here." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. Kage was surprised at first but with a smirk he returned it. He pulled out an Ingram while still kissing Maya and shot a Ghoul that tried to interrupt them. They finally broke and looked at each other. 

"Look's like Keiko's slap has been outdone."

Maya smiled at him and helped him to his feet. 

"Come on Maya, the sooner we finish here the sooner we can celebrate together." She nodded and the two ran back into the battle. 

The battle with Jagan

"Now that those two are gone we can begin." Jagan picked up his katana and faced the gang. 

Nami glared at him. "Let my man go." 

"How bout no?" 

Yusuke clenched and unclenched his fists. "I knew that eye was nothing but trouble. We won't let you have him."

"And what are you going to do about it. The last time you fought Hiei you won through a stroke of luck. But this time there are no mirrors to reflect your blast." 

"I don't need mirrors to beat you." Yusuke powered up and charged. He started throwing punches but Jagan easily dodged each one. 

"You're so predictable detective." 

Nami sent a blast at him but he flitted out of the way and avoided it. He reappeared and disappeared as Kurama's whip swung toward him.

The three grouped up at the center of the room.

"He has Hiei's speed." Kurama said as he struggled to keep up with Jagan's movements. 

"Speak for yourself." Nami said before preparing to attack. 

Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jagan may be in control but that's still Hiei's body. Any harm done to Jagan will also hurt Hiei."

Nami looked down as she struggled to keep her tears in. "I know, I just want him back."

Yusuke growled as Jagan dodged his blast. "So how do we defeat him if we can't hurt him to badly?"

Kurama turned to him. "If we can destroy the eye, then Hiei will be free." 

"Easier said than done."

Jagan appeared above them. "Enough of your talk, DUEL DRAGONS" He sent two black dragons flying toward the three. 

"Scatter!!!" Yusuke jumped foreword while Nami and Kurama jumped to the sides. 

Jagan appeared in front of Kurama. "I'll finish you first since you were Hiei's first real friend."

Kurama stared right into his opponent's eyes and could faintly sense Hiei. _Hang in there old friend. I need a best man for my wedding. _

He ducked Jagan's first swing and jumped back. Jagan continued his assault while keeping one of his many eyes on Kurama's free hand. He didn't want to fox to pull out any of his plants.

He powered up and blew Kurama black. As Kurama flew through the air Jagan fired a blast at him. He grunted when it hit his stomach and blew him into the wall. Jagan went for the kill but was forced to go on the defensive when Nami attacked.

Yusuke joined in to help Nami but Jagan slipped past them and sent blast after blast at them. He attacked Yusuke first with a volley of punches and finished it off with a kick to the chin. Yusuke managed to land on his feet.

"SPIRIT GUN" Jagan ducked and charged. Yusuke sent blast after blast until his patience finally ran out. "That's it, no holding back. SHOTGUN"

Jagan created a barrier around him and continued toward Yusuke. He tossed his sword to his left hand and fisted his right. It was engulfed in black energy and he slammed it into Yusuke's gut. Yusuke went crashing into the wall and slumped against it. 

Nami charged and started swinging at him. 

"I think I'll keep you around. I need a love slave for the celebration."

"You pervert!!!"

"What, it'll still be Hiei's body."

"No way am I about to let your eye-covered hands touch me."

"Oh come on now."

"Sorry Jagan, but I'm Hiei's and Hiei's alone."

Jagan growled when he sensed Hiei smirk from inside his subconscious.

"Then you can die." With that he attacked.

Kurama groaned and looked to where Jagan was matching Nami's every swing. It pained him to see her forced to fight her only love. 

'Kurama let me take over.'

'No, I can handle this Yoko.'

'If you lose I lose to and that's not about to happen. If you don't let me out now I swear I'll make a special guest appearance at your wedding to the ferry girl.' 

'You wouldn't.'

'Try me.'

Kurama sighed and relented. 'Fine you can take over but as soon as Jagan's defeated back you go.'

'Just shut up and let me out.' 

Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. His body was engulfed in white flames. Jagan kicked Nami back and turned to the source. "What is this, an ancient spirit reunion?" 

The flames cleared and in Kurama's place stood the silver haired king of thieves, Yoko. "It feels so good to be back out."

"So the mighty Yoko has decided to join in the fun."

Yoko merely smirked. "Most would have run away by now."

"Come on pretty boy, let's see what you got."

"It would be my pleasure."

Above the palace

A clap of thunder ripped through the sky as Ryu's and Satanos's swords clashed. The two were going all out. The world around them quaked as their powers clashed. 

"I will win Ryu, then the human world will be mine."

"That's not happening."

Ryu pushed him back and readied his left hand. "CRESCENT CLAWS" 

Satanos sliced through each one. "Not bad, but I've studied that attack so much I know it by heart."

Ryu growled and readied his sword. Satanos charged but took to the air just before he reached the wolf. Ryu spread his wings and followed the king into the sky. 

They flew through the air swapping blows every now and then. Each time their swords collided, a bolt of lighting would rip through the sky. They sent out shockwaves with each hit that shook the ground around the palace.   

Satanos appeared above Ryu and swung downward. Ryu raised his sword and braced himself for the coming blow. Satanos's blade slammed into his and they pushed against each other. 

Ryu powered up and pushed the king back. Satanos regained control and charged. He ducked Ryu's first swing and slashed the wolf's left arm. Ryu winced and flitted back to the platform. 

'You okay Ryu?'

'Just fine Riku, just keep channeling your power to me.' 

'Right.' 

Satanos flew above the platform and swung his sword. A shower of black energy blades flew out and toward Ryu. Ryu crossed his arms over his vital areas and took the full brunt of the attack. He winced as the blades left tiny gashes all over his arms, aback, and legs. 

Satanos flew toward him and swing his sword. Ryu took to the air and avoided the swing. "SPRIT WOLF CANNON" 

Satanos had just turned around when the blast hit him. With a grunt he went crashing onto the platform. 

He sat up and examined himself for damage. His armor was covered in cracks. He growled and flitted toward Ryu. Ryu spun around and stopped a ferocious swing from Satanos. A normal sword would have been shattered to pieces but the Crescent Edge was no ordinary sword.

"That sword will make a great trophy next to your head." 

"Shut up Satanos."

Ryu powered up and caused Satanos to stumble. That was all the time he needed to thrust his sword foreword. Satanos veered to the side and but couldn't avoid the sword. It impaled the right side of his chest. Satanos growled and swung upward slashing Ryu's torso. 

The two jumped back clutching their wounds. 

"The only way to kill me is to impale my heart. The same goes for you Ryu."

"I know." Ryu took his hand off his wound and gripped his sword. He saw no point in clutching a wound that wasn't fatal. 

Satanos ignored the pain from his chest and charged. They swung at each other. Every now and then Ryu would shatter a part of Satanos's armor or Satanos would leave a gash in Riku's coat. 

They both powered up and swung their swords. When the swords collided the force was so great the weapons were blown out of their hands. They both continued their fight by throwing punches at each other. 

Satanos punched Ryu's face but Ryu countered with a kick to Satanos's own face. They two took to the air and swapped punches. They didn't even try to block and let each punch hit. 

Neither winced when one of their bones cracked or an arm was dislocated. They'd just fall back, pop the limb back in place, and continue their battle. Ryu was surrounded by a red glow while a black one surrounded Satanos. The two landed a punch to each other's gut at the same time and fell to the platform. 

They stood up panting. Both were covered in gashes and bruises. Satanos had holes in his armor and Ryu's coat was in tatters. They both let out a yell and charged. 

Ryu punched Satanos in the face. Satanos brushed it off and punched Ryu in the gut. Ryu lunged foreword and slammed his knee into Satanos's gut. He clasped both hands together and slammed them into the back of Satanos's neck as the king doubled over. 

Before he hit the ground, Satanos kicked foreword and slammed his foot into Ryu's leg. He smirked when he felt the bone break in half. Ryu stumbled and fell to the ground. 

Both fighters lay on the ground barely able to move. Ryu groaned as he felt pain surge through his leg. _I can't give up. _

He noticed his sword lay not to far away from him. He started to crawl toward it but was stopped when Satanos stomped on his back. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Ryu growled in response. 

Satanos smirked and kicked Ryu's stomach. As Ryu flew upward Satanos slammed his right fist into the wolf's stomach. He then did a flip and kicked the back of Ryu's head sending him crashing back to the ground. Satanos then kicked Ryu's side forcing him to roll over onto his back. 

Satanos smirked and grabbed Ryu by the neck. He held him up as Ryu struggled to get free of his grasp. 

"My, my Ryu. It seems I'm winning." 

Ryu continued to struggle.

Satanos narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist into Ryu's stomach. "How does it feel to know you've failed?" he asked with each punch.

Ryu couldn't reply as he grunted with each punch. 

Satanos finally relented and threw Ryu to the side. Ryu lay limply on the ground. He couldn't find the strength to move. Satanos had proved too much. 

Satanos chuckled as he extended his hand to the side. His sword flew back to his hand. 

"No to finish you." He raised his sword and charged.  

Next chapter, the conclusion of the final battle as the defenders face off against Zenmaru, Yoko fights Jagan, Ryu fights Satanos, and a new threat arises. I'll try and have it up by Wednesday. Review please.  


	92. Final Battle: Part III

Chapter 92

Final Battle: Part III

Kage looked around as the battle raged on. The defenders were holding back the enemy army even though they were outnumbered. The Ghouls continued to swarm over the top while the giants either hurled boulders or punched the gate in an attempt to break through. A few Ghouls and Blades had made it to the area behind the wall but were quickly killed by Black Fang. 

He felt Maya step up next to him. "Look's like we're winning Kage."

"It ain't over yet. I doubt we've taken out even half their number."

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel safe." 

"Just saying the truth."

He aimed his Ingram over the edge of the wall and unloaded on the giants trying to open the gate. Maya was fighting back any who tried to attack him from behind,

Elsewhere, Crystal and Kuwabara were having some problems. 

"Don't worry Crystal, it's just five Blades." Kuwabara said nervously. The two were backing away from the lizard-like beasts. 

"No point in running Kazuma. We'll have to take care of them now."

Kuwabara gulped and nodded. 

"FOX FIRE" green flames incinerated the Blades. The two were puzzled until Damien jumped into view. "Thought you two needed some backup."

Crystal smiled. "Thanks Damien."

"Anytime." Damien replied before running off to face more Ghouls. Kuwabara was giving him an envious glare the whole time. 

"Come on Kazuma, we've got more work to do." Crystal said before following Damien. 

"Hey wait up Crystal."

Zenmaru let out a frustrated growl when he came upon the gate. The giants he'd sent to smash the gate down lay covered with bullet holes. He raised his hand and beckoned more giants to attack the gate. They soon joined the previous giants. The general looked up and saw Kage giving him the finger. 

He narrowed his eyes. "Play time's over." He raised his left hand toward the gate. With a smirk he fired a black energy blast at it. 

Kage saw it coming and pulled Maya away. 

"What are you doing Kage?" 

"Just stay down" Kage replied as he lay on top of her. 

The blast hit the gate and caused a huge explosion. The gate was blown away as well as most of the middle of the wall. Defenders and attackers alike were blown into the sky, pieces of them landing in various places. Zenmaru knew he'd created a huge gap in the wall. "All forces concentrate your attack on the weakened point."

The Ghouls around him cheered before charging toward the gap. They couldn't see what awaited them since the smoke had yet to clear but what came next surprised them. 

"SWORD GET LONGER" A long spirit sword swung from side to side slicing its way through the Ghouls' ranks. Zenmaru looked at the source and saw Kuwabara standing in the middle of the gap. 

"You'll have to get through me first."

Zenmaru let out a frustrated sigh. "A stupid human is bad enough, but why did this one have to be so ugly?" 

"Quit your muttering and come here!!!"

Zenmaru smirked and beckoned his tiger to charge foreword. 

Kage aimed his Ingram at the tiger but was stopped when Crystal placed her hand in from of the barrel. 

"Move your hand Crystal."

"Listen, that poor tiger doesn't deserve to be killed. Zenmaru is just using it."

Kage sighed and secretly cursed Crystal's love of cats. He redirected his aim to the straps keeping the saddle on and fired. The bullets hit their mark and the saddle fell of the tiger's back taking Zenmaru with it. Crystal jumped toward the tiger and used a spirit blast to stun it.

Zenmaru groaned as he stood up. "You'll pay for that, bitch."

"Actually, I am half dog so that's not much of an insult."

Zenmaru growled and charged. Kuwabara rushed foreword and collided weapons with the general. But the force of Zenmaru's swing was enough the send Kuwabara flying back. Crystal attacked and managed to hit his armor but her weapon bounced off. Zenmaru smirked and blew her back with a power up. She landed on her feet and continued her assault. 

Two giants were making its way toward the battle. "FIRE" red energy in the shape of a European dragon flew toward one and burned it to a crisp. "ICE" blue energy in the shape of an Asian dragon flew toward the second giant and froze it over. Kavik fired a bullet at it and the frozen giant shattered into millions of pieces. Draco stood at the edge of the gap with a mix of red and blue energy swirling around his body. "You guys weaken him some and I'll be able to take him out."

Kage nodded and jumped to where Zenmaru was beating back Crystal. He fired a few shots but the general flitted out of the way of the bullets. He reappeared behind Kage and blew him to the ground with an energy blast. 

Crystal charged him and he prepared his weapon. Their sword clashed again and again. Zenmaru was clearly not taking the battle seriously and had a smirk on his face the entire time as he fended of Crystal's assault. Kuwabara was trying to fight his way through a dozen Blades in an attempt to reach her. 

Zenmaru knocked Crystal to the ground and raised his weapon to finish her when a whip coiled around his waist and pulled him back. He looked behind him and saw Damien pulling on the other end. With a growl, Zenmaru sliced through the whip and charged Damien. 

He was stopped in his tracks when Black Fang appeared beside him and clamped his jaws around Zenmaru's left arm. He promptly blew the wolf off and inspected the damage. The armor around his lower left arm was dented and had a few holes in it.  Luckily for the general, the fangs didn't reach his flesh. 

He was brought out of his inspection when Kage kicked him across the face. Zenmaru grabbed Kage's ankle and pulled him to the ground. Kage soon found himself staring down Zenmaru's blade.

Zenmaru smirked. "Any last words?" 

"Just one, Kavik!!!" 

Kavik tossed his shotgun to Kage. Kage easily caught it and pressed the end of the barrel against the blade. Before Zenmaru could pull back Kage fired. The shotgun ammo shattered Zenmaru's weapon to pieces. 

Kage kicked him back. "Now Kuwabara!!!"  

Kuwabara charged toward Zenmaru and leapt into the air. He came down on Zenmaru and impaled the general through the chest. The tip of his sword stuck into the ground effectively nailing Zenmaru in place. 

Draco saw his moment. "Everyone move, this is going to be big." The others ran away from where Zenmaru was struggling to get the sword out of him. "ELEMENTAL FURY" the blue and red energy around him intensified and he pointed toward Zenmaru. The energies flew toward the general and merged halfway toward him. Zenmaru let out one final yell before being engulfed by the attack. The attack was so huge it continued toward the other attackers and engulfed hundreds more in the Black Legion ranks. 

Draco smirked before collapsing to the ground. Lita was soon at his side. "Draco, you okay." 

"I just need a little nap." Draco replied before passing out. 

"Get him back to the camp." Ordered Kage. Lita, with the help of Jin, carried Draco to the camp behind the wall. 

"Now what?" Kuwabara asked as they ran up to Kage. 

Kage looked to where more enemies were charging toward the gap. Just because their general was dead didn't mean they were about to quit. The battle with Zenmaru had left a large semicircle in front of the gap clear of any enemy forces. But now that space was closing. 

Kage smirked. "We take the fight to them." Before anyone could ask what he meant he took off toward the enemy ranks. Everyone watched in shock as he pointed his guns forward and fired. 

His bullets tore a path through the enemy ranks and he ran through that path. When the enemy surrounded him on all sides, he started to spin around and send a circle of bullets in all directions. 

Kavik readied his pistol in his left hand and his machete in the other and leapt over the wall's edge and into the flood of enemy troops. 

Crystal, Kuwabara, Damien, and Black Fang looked at each other before shrugging and charging to join the two in the fight in front of the wall. 

Aurora watched them charge out. _I don't know is they're really brave or really stupid. _

Maya looked up from her latest kill. Kage's white trench coat made him easy to see among the black armor of the enemy. _That's my man. _

The battle with Jagan

Yoko swung his whip at Jagan who countered with his katana. The two weapons clashed, sending sparks out in all direction. Yusuke was waiting for the right moment to strike and Nami was struggling just to remain standing. The general and bandit seemed to be even as the swung their weapons at each other. 

"I will defeat you Yoko."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"Your power is nothing compared to mine."

"I highly doubt that."

"You've no right to talk to me like that. The Devil Wolf used all his power to kill me. It only took one arrow from that hunter to end the career of the legendary bandit Yoko."

"I was careless and overconfident then. I won't overestimate myself in this battle."

"We'll see about that."

Jagan disappeared leaving Yoko to look around for the fire demon. He sensed something behind him and used his energy to maneuver his whip into the path of the katana. Jagan growled in frustration and jumped back. 

Yoko wasted no time in spinning around and throwing his seeds at Jagan's feet. Jagan leapt into the air and hovered over the area the seeds had been planted. The seeds sprouted and the man-eating plants headed for him. He smirked as black flames surrounded his body. Before the plants could even reach him they burst into flames. This visibly surprised Yoko. 

"Don't look so surprised fox. The heat given off by the flames around my body will incinerate your plants before they reach me. To bad for you."

Yoko narrowed his eyes as Jagan landed with a sadistic smile on his face. A split second after Jagan's feet hit the ground he took off toward the fox. Yoko was forced to jump away to keep his whip from being burned. Jagan swung at him with his katana as Yoko did his best to avoid being sliced by the sword. 

The fox saw only one option and stopped trying to dodge. Jagan sliced Yoko's right shoulder but the fox saw his chance. He swung his whip at Jagan's sword and it coiled around the blade. Before the whip burned to ashes, Yoko yanked the weapon from Jagan's grasp and punched him in the face. Jagan was sent fling back but regained his composure and landed on his feet. 

"Not bad Yoko."

Yoko tossed the katana to the side. "You destroy my weapon and I take away yours. A fair trade don't you think?" 

Jagan only got into a fighting stance. Yoko followed suit. They stood staring each other down before Jagan charged. Yoko knew his only defense was his fox fire. White flames surrounded his body as Jagan approached. 

Jagan started throwing punches at Yoko but the fox managed to dodge each one of them. Jagan fired a black fireball at him. Yoko responded by stopping the blast with a barrier. Jagan charged and threw a punch at the barrier. The mix of energies sent sparks of fire in all directions. 

Yoko was forced to relent and pulled back to avoid Jagan's punch. Jagan growled and fired more blasts at Yoko. Yoko dodged each one and sent blasts toward Jagan. The two continued their duel dodging each other's blasts while sending out their own. 

Nami watched on but noticed Yusuke standing watching the battle. "Yusuke, what are you waiting for?"

"I can't hit Jagan right now without hurting Hiei's body. We need to keep him in one place for a few seconds."

Nami growled and prepared to charge. 

Jagan powered up and blew Yoko against the wall. "Now to finish you off!!!" Jagan's fist was surrounded by black flames and he charged. Yoko crossed both hands in front of him and braced for what was to come. 

Jagan thrust his hand forward and hit Yoko's arms. The resulting explosion sent shockwaves that blew the windows of the throne room to pieces. When the dust settled Yoko was embedded in the wall. Jagan readied his fist for another attack.  

Just before he reached Yoko, Nami appeared in front of him. She threw her weapons down and threw her arms around Jagan's neck. 

"I know Hiei's still in there." She said before kissing him full on the lips. 

Jagan was beyond shocked. Half of it was because of Nami's actions and the other half was because he couldn't make Hiei's body break the kiss. _Damit he's regained some control. _

Nami knew the situation and broke the kiss. "Sorry bout this Hiei, but it's for your own good." She then raised her right fist and punched him across the face. The force was so great it spun him around. When his back was facing her she snaked her arms under his armpits and held him in place. "Now Yusuke." 

Jagan would have blown her off but Yoko coiled his spare whip around the fire demon's waist. The fox used his energy to keep Jagan's own energy in. 

Yusuke smirked and pointed his finger at Jagan. "Sayonara. SPIRIT GUN" the blast flew out of his finger and toward Jagan. Jagan watched in horror as the blast approached.   
  


"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he was silenced when the shot hit the eye on his forehead. His body erupted in black energy, which blew Nami off him. Yoko caught her and landed with her in his arms. 

Jagan clutched his forehead as his spirit flew out of Hiei's body through the hole in the eye. The energy suddenly disappeared as the last remnants of Jagan's spirit flew into the air. The energy gathered high in the air then exploded. The others were forced to close their eyes from the light given off by the explosion. 

"Yoko, I suggest you get your hands off my woman." 

Nami looked toward the source and saw Hiei on both knees looking back into her eyes. His forehead was devoid of a third eye. She let out a cry of delight and flitted out of Yoko's arms, catching him off guard. 

Before Hiei knew it, he was knocked onto his back as Nami showered his face in butterfly kisses. He shrugged and allowed her to continue. It felt nice.

Yoko shook his head as he watched. 'Never thought I'd ever see Hiei act like this.'

'You'd be surprised by how much a woman can change a man Yoko.'

'Yes but it seems to make him soft.'

'Love is no weakness, in fact it can give you more power than you can ever imagine.'

'I suppose you want control of this body again?'

'That's what I was planning on doing.'

'I had to come and risk my neck out here and I get nothing in return?'

'*sigh* What do you want this time Yoko?'

Yoko thought about it for a minute until a smirk crossed his face. 'During your wedding night, let me take over for one hour.'

'WHAT?!'

'You heard me.'

'Absolutely not!!!' 

'Fine, then you'll never take control of this body again.'

He heard Kurama growled. 'Fine, but Botan won't be happy when I tell her.'

'How about you not tell her and I can surprise her.'

'That'll make her really mad.'

'Believe me, after one hour she'll be begging me to stay. In fact she'll probably prefer me over you.' 

'In your dreams Yoko'  

Yoko chuckled before letting Kurama take control. 

Yusuke had been watching the exchange of affection between the two small demons. They were now totally concentrated on seeing who could reach the others tonsils first. "Ahem" The two looked up and glared at him. "Uh, never mind, continue." The two smiled and continued where they left off.

Yusuke heard Kurama walk up to him while mumbling stuff under his breath. "What's with you?"

"Don't ask."

Yusuke was starting to get freaked out. "So how do you think Riku's doing up there?"

"I'm not sure. Those clouds seem to be blocking their energy signals."

"I hope he's still alive."

On the platform

As Satanos approached, Ryu made one final lunge toward the Crescent Edge. He grabbed the handle and rolled over just when Satanos swung at him. Their swords collided and the unthinkable happened, both swords shattered.

The two warriors watched in shock as the pieces of their swords flew in all directions. Some of the shards left tiny gashes on their faces but they were to stunned to notice. Ryu looked down at what remained attached to his swords handle. He couldn't believe the sword that had protected his bloodline for 3,000 years was no more. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Satanos grabbed his neck with both hands and squeezed. "I'll just kill you with my own two hands."

Ryu was unable to respond as he struggled to get air into his lungs. He maneuvered his legs under Satanos and kicked him off. Satanos did a summersault and looked over to where Ryu was gasping for air. 

He pointed a finger at him and sent a bolt of lighting out. It hit the wolf and took the shape of shackles around his wrists and ankles.  Satanos smirked and pointed his finger upward. Ryu was levitated into the air as he struggled to get free. Satanos smirked. 

"This will be painful Ryu. No one defeats me and goes unpunished." 

He pointed his right index and middle finger to the side and produced an energy whip. With a smirk he swung and hit Ryu across the back. As Ryu cried in pain Satanos continued his swings chuckling with each cry from his helpless opponent. 

The whip left gashes all over Ryu's wings. Parts of them were in tatters. A few of the hits had managed to hit Ryu's back leaving deep gashes in the flesh. 

Satanos smiled and started to spread his hand out. The shackles reacted by pulling in four directions stretching Ryu's body. Ryu did everything he could to keep his limbs from being ripped off. As he struggle he could hear his bones start to crack and what was left of the Crescent Edge fell from his hand. 

Satanos added insult to injury by coiling his whip around Ryu's neck and pulling. Once again Ryu found himself unable to breath. He figured out Satanos was trying to execute him. _I can't go down like this. _

With a laugh Satanos relented and let Ryu fall limply to the ground. Ryu landed and lay panting. He'd been stretched and choked at the same time. The whip was still around his neck but had loosened for now. 

Then something caught his eye. He looked to it and saw Yukina's red ribbon lay among the shards of his sword. He reached his right hand out and pulled it into his grasp. He could sense Riku doing everything he could to give Ryu strength. He looked at the ribbon in his hand. 

Memories started to flood into the Devil Wolf's mind. He remembered his life before the war, when he lived peacefully with his pack. He had everything, a mate and five pups. Then the Black Legion destroyed it all just so they could get their hands on him. He remembered his training to control his power and his life as a lone wolf wandering the land in search of revenge. His life leading the rebel forces came to mind and the day he met Relena. His final thought was of Relena's smile during their wedding. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Satanos tugged on the whip and pulled Ryu toward him. When Ryu opened his eyes he found himself looking into Satanos' red ones. "I have a proposition for you. As you know, the Devil Wolf was meant to serve me. If you swear your allegiance to me, I'll spare your life and the lives of your mate and friends. How does that sound?"

Ryu rolled over and pushed himself to one knee. With great effort he stood up and looked Satanos straight in the eyes. "A life under your control is no life at all Satanos."

Satanos narrowed his eyes and punched Ryu in the stomach. Ryu doubled over and fell to his knees. He coughed up his own blood as Satanos smirked. 

"I don't believe you Satanos." He looked up at the king. "First you wipe out my pack, then you invade my world, try to kill me in battle after battle, and now come back to destroy the human world just because of a grudge against me. You're crazy if you think I'd join you."

"That's to bad Ryu." Satanos lifted him up by the collar and blasted him clear to the other side of the platform. "Looks like you'll have to die." Satanos fisted his right hand as black flames surrounded his body. 

'Ryu, you okay?'

'Riku we have to use the Fang of the Crimson Inferno.'

'Are you crazy? We don't have the power.'

'I've figured out a way to increase its power enough to stand up to Satanos.'

'How?'

'By putting my own spirit in the blast.'

'Not happening.'

'Riku, we have no choice.'

'But if you do that you'll cease to exist.'

'I know.'

'There has to be another way.'

'No, there is no other way. Here's what we'll do. I'll fire it off and transfer my spirit into it. The rest is up to you.'

'What'll happen when it's over?'

'If it works then Satanos will be defeated. However, you won't be able to transform.'  

'Then what good is it?'

'You may not be able to transform, but you'll never need to. When my spirit leaves you, your own power while increase. You'll be an ordinary wolf demon with extraordinary power.' 

'I guess there is no other way.'

'Just do one thing for me.'

'Anything.'

'Make sure Yusuke makes it through this in one piece. He is descended from Raizen, the first truly influential demon to fall in love with a human. His bloodline will play a key part in bringing peace between demons and humans. Your bloodline must be there to back them up the whole way. Understood?'

'Yeah' 

'Good, now let's do it.' 

'Goodbye Ryu.' 

'Yeah see ya.' Ryu stood up and first his own hand.  

"Good just stand there. It'll make your death quicker." Satanos laughed. 

Ryu glared at him as red flamed surrounded his body.

"I won't let you take over the human world."

"Famous last words. Get ready for the most powerful darkness flame attack ever created. PHOENIX OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" Black flames in the shape of a giant bird flew out of his hands. 

"We'll just see about that, FANG OF THE CRIMSON INFERNO" the mighty wolf of red flames flew out of his hand to meet the phoenix. Riku slowly found himself in control as Ryu transferred his spirit into the attack. The wolf let out a mighty howl before colliding with the phoenix. Ryu's upgrade worked but it appeared to be a stalemate.  

Riku was now in his normal form but continued to put what little energy he had left into the attack. _It's not enough. _

"Nice try wolf but in the end I always win." Satanos had just finished speaking when five crescent-shaped blades made of purple energy flew toward him and sliced his firing arm to pieces. He saw them fly back to someone standing on the edge of the platform. He couldn't make him out but could see two violet eyes looking back at him. The intruder turned around and jumped off the platform disappearing into the clouds. 

Riku heard a voice in his head. 'If anyone is going to kill you Riku, it will be me.'

Riku couldn't help but smirk. _Thanks Muraku. _

With his arm gone Satanos could no longer transfer his energy into the blast. The phoenix lost momentum and the wolf plowed on toward the king. He was engulfed by the red flames as the wolf flew foreword and into the sky. With a final howl it exploded. 

Satanos stood in place. His armor was cracked all over and his skin was badly burned. He saw Riku charged him. He made one final lunge toward the wolf but Riku ducked his punch and in the blink of an eye was on the other side of Satanos. 

Satanos fell to his knees as blood seeped from his throat. Riku had proven how deadly a wolf's claws were. Satanos found just enough strength to say one final sentence. "You may have defeated me Riku, but the war is mine thanks to the Lucifer Dragon."

Before Riku could turn around and asked what he meant the king's body started to shake. The slash on his throat started to glow. Realizing what was about to happen, Riku ran to the edge of the platform and jumped. The king's body exploded creating shockwaves that reverberated across the Demon Realm. A pillar of black light shot up into the sky causing the clouds to part. 

Riku could see the palace beneath him. His decent was quickened by the final shockwave sent out by the explosion. Before his body hit the ground he felt a pair of arms grab him and stop his decent. He smiled at his brother-in-law. Hiei smirked back. 

"Good work wolf."

"Glad to see you're back Hiei."

Hiei flitted back to the ground and gently placed Riku one the ground. As the others ran to him Riku finally lost consciousness. 

At the wall

Kage continued to shot his way through the enemy ranks. The defenders were starting to lose. Three of the cannons had been overrun and more enemy troops were pouring through the gap. He was starting to tire and so were the others that had charged out with him. 

He grunted when one of the giants swatted him to the ground. He looked up and saw the said giant raise its fist to crush him. _Sorry Maya. _

Before the giant could finish him, the black phoenix in the sky let out a high screech. All eyes turned to it. The bird was disintegrating from the inside out. Kage immediately saw this as a sign the king had been defeated. With a finally cry the black phoenix blew up. 

The Black Legion now knew their king was dead and in true Black Legion style, retreated. They dropped their weapons and armor as they ran at top speed back to the portal. The defenders cheered as the phoenix that had come to help them harassed the retreating enemy. 

Kage heard footsteps approaching from behind and turned around just when Maya threw her arms around his neck. "We won!!!" 

Kage smiled and returned the hug. "Yeah Maya. We did win." Maya smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. 

"You okay Kazuma?"

"Yeah Crystal." 

Crystal felt something nudge her side. She looked over and saw Zenmaru's tiger standing there with a grateful look in its eyes. She smiled and stroked the tiger's head making it pure in response. "You're very welcome."  

"Be careful Crystal."

"Don't worry Kazuma he's harmless. In fact, I think I'll keep him as a pet. Black Fang could use a playmate." 

Kuwabara fainted. 

Back at the palace

"He's coming to." Nami said as Riku opened his eyes. 

"Where am I?" 

"At the Demon King's palace. Well former demon king now." Kurama replied. 

Riku smirked. "So it wasn't a dream?" 

The others shook their heads. 

Then Riku remembered something. "Kurama, do the words Lucifer Dragon ring a bell?" 

"I've heard it mentioned somewhere but I can't remember what it is."

"I can answer that."

They looked to the side and saw a transparent Koenma standing in front of them. 

"You can?" Yusuke asked. 

"Yes, the Lucifer Dragon was a beast created by my father. It was a last ditch weapon if the Demon King won the war. It's a dragon with the power to wipe out all existence. My father figured he wouldn't allow the Demon King to rule over the realms so he decided to just destroy them all. And if what Satanos said is true, then the dragon will awaken soon."

"Where is it?" Kurama asked. 

"I'm willing to bet it's somewhere in the palace." 

"But where?" Yusuke asked. The ground suddenly started to shake. 

"I sense something. And it's big." Hiei said as Nami grabbed onto his arm for support. 

"The dragon is awakening!!! Hurry, you have to destroy it before it leaves the palace!!!" 

"Let's go!!!" Yusuke said before running in the direction of the power.

Riku managed to get to his feet and follow them out. They ran through the palace until them came across a staircase leading down. The energy was coming from the bottom so they ran down it. 

Upon reaching the bottom they skidded to a halt. Before them was a massive 500-foot tall dragon. It was a European dragon with deep blue scales that changed purple if the light hit them right. Its eyes were red. Two horns stuck out of its head, three smaller ones on each top eyelid, one on the tip of its nose, a row of spikes going along its back, and two devil-like wings protruded from its back. It was struggling to get out of a barrier around it. 

"And I thought Hiei's dragon looked nasty." Said Yusuke. 

"Let's not waste time." Hiei said. 

Yusuke nodded and got into position. "SHOTGUN" His attack hit the barrier and went no further. 

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "That barrier is stronger than any other I've ever seen." 

"Then how do we destroy the damn thing?!" 

Riku looked around and saw something. The dragon had a necklace around its neck. The chain was made of iron. Hanging off it was a gold medallion in the shape of a sphere. Three drawings were caved on each side. A demon head was carved on one part, a human skull on another, and a crown on the third. Riku could sense the power coming from it. "Guys, I think that necklace is the source of its power." The others followed his gaze. 

"I believe you're right Riku." Said Kurama. 

"You can bet the barrier's strongest around it." Nami said as she looked at it. 

"So how do we break through?" Yusuke asked. 

Riku snapped his fingers. "The Spirit Bomb." 

Yusuke brightened up. "He's right." 

Hiei sighed. "That attack may be powerful but it can't break through the barrier. Besides I don't think we have enough time." 

Kurama looked at them. "Hiei's right, I'd say we have two minutes left." 

The others growled and tried to think of a way out of this. 

This time Nami snapped her fingers. "I got it." 

"Got what?" Hiei asked. 

"Listen, we can use the Spirit Bomb if the barrier is weakened. So while Yusuke's making the thing, the rest of us will use our best attacks on that one point in front of the sphere and weaken that area. Then the Spirit Bomb could blow that thing to pieces."

"That's actually a great idea." Kurama said. 

Nami smiled. "See, this team needs a girl to come up with these ideas on the spot. Boys are just to slow to figure plans out fast enough." 

The guys glared at her. 

"Yusuke, you have thirty seconds to make a bomb powerful enough to break through the barrier." Riku said looking at the detective. 

"Thirty seconds?!" 

"Yep" 

"But Kage's best time is only forty-five. Mine is fifty-five."

"You've always done the impossible Yusuke. Just do it one more time."

Yusuke looked at the faces of his team. He could tell they believed in him. "Alright let's do it." 

The others smirked at him and turned to prepare. Yusuke readied his hand and started concentrating. The others prepared from their own attacks. The seconds ticked away and the dragon came closer and closer to escaping its prison. Riku saw the moment. "It's now or never guys!!!" Kurama, Hiei, and Nami nodded. 

"CRESCENT CLAWS"

"ROSE STORM"

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME"

"GRAND INFERNO" 

The attacks mixed together making one powerful blast that slammed into the barrier with devastating power. They could see a small break in the barrier. 

"NOW YUSUKE!!!" they all yelled. 

"Here goes nothing. SPIRIT BOMB" Yusuke threw the ball of energy toward the barrier. 

They watched on anxiously as it flew toward the dragon. The fate of the three worlds hung in the balance. Whether they'll be new peace or total destruction rested on a ball of blue energy. 

The bomb slammed into the break and broke through. It hit the sphere and blew up. The sphere was instantly destroyed and the effects were immediate. The dragon roared in pain as beams of black light shot out in various places on it body.    

"Uh guys." They turned to Yusuke. "I think we should get out of here." 

They saw a flash of light and looked over to the source. A portal opened and they could see Botan standing in it. "Come on you guys."

They didn't hesitate and ran at top speed into the portal. As it closed the dragon let out one final roar before exploding. 

At the temple

The portal opened up in the living room and the group spilled out onto the floor. 

"Botan, you need to work on the landings." 

Keiko smiled. "Yusuke!!!" Yusuke looked up and saw Keiko lunge at him and throw her arms around his neck. 

"I missed you to Kei…" he was cut off when Keiko pressed her lips against his. 

"Well Botan, looks like we have a wedding to plan."

"Just shut up and kiss me." She replied before pulling him into one. 

Hiei and Nami were making out on the floor. Kairi covered the twins' eyes to keep them from watching. 

Riku was kneeling on the ground when he saw a familiar kimono in front of him. He looked up and saw Yukina smiling back at him. He then realized he was still holding the ribbon in his left hand. He stood up and held it out to her. "I believe this is yours."

She walked to him and took it from his grasp. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. 

"I was so worried about you Riku." 

"Don't worry Yukina, it's over."

"Riku, there's something I have to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

She smiled and gently grabbed his wrist. She then placed his hand on her belly. Riku's eyes widened. "Riku, I'm pregnant." 

Riku blinked a few times to register what she just said Sure enough, he sensed a tiny energy signal coming from her. He smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

He broke and looked into her eyes. "Now I'm finally complete." 

The others watched on until they heard a thump. They looked to the source and saw something they'd never seen and probably would never see again. Hiei had fainted. 

Nami smirked. "Remind me to have a camera handy when I get pregnant and tell him." 

Riku took the news way better than Hiei. And now all the fighting's over. That was one of the longest chapters. There are only two chapters left. Muraku fans, he will make one more appearance. Next chapter will be up on Sunday. 

Next chapter, Kurama and Botan's wedding. (*evil grin* expect some chaos) Review please. 


	93. Wedding

Chapter 93

Wedding

So now the Demon King Satanos has been defeated, his army is back in the Demon Realm, and Ryu's spirit is no more. The gang was enjoying a period of peace for the first time in months. No demons wanted to cause trouble since the Demon Realm was trying to recover from losing its king. Demonus had yet to appear. 

With no missions the gang was allowed to focus on one big event, Kurama and Botan's wedding. They'd decided to do an American style wedding since it would be cheaper and Botan wanted to wear one of those wedding dresses. Invitations were sent out to all the allies the gang had made over the years. After weeks of planning the big day finally came. 

We join Kurama as he makes some final adjustments to his suit. 

Hiei was nearby trying to keep himself from burning his own tuxedo off. "I hate these things."  Even though the Jagan eye was gone, he still wore his bandana. 

"Hiei, as my best man you have to wear that."

"Why not have a demon mating ritual instead? At least then I could wear something more comfortable."

"Because, my mother has no idea I'm a demon. I'd like to keep it a secret."

"Hn."

The door opened and in walked Riku. "You ready yet?"

"Almost." Kurama replied. 

After taking fifteen more minutes to adjust his hair, Kurama was finally ready. 

"Days like this make it tempting to shave you bald fox."

"I must look my best for my own wedding."

"But still, fifteen minutes just to fix up your hair." Riku added. 

"Let's just get to the temple."

The two nodded and followed Kurama out to his car. They'd decided to have the wedding at Genkai's. Kurama started his car up and the three started toward their destination.

With the girls

"Hold still Botan." Keiko said as she tried to tie Botan's hair in a bun. 

"Sorry Keiko, I'm just so nervous."

"Chill Botan. You can't gat married if you're a nervous wreck." Nami said as she leaned against the wall. Keiko, Nami, Yukina, Crystal, and Kairi were all bridesmaids. They each wore light blue dresses with white gloves.

"There, now all we need is the veil. Yukina could you bring it?"

Yukina walked up to them and handed the veil to Keiko. When Keiko was done she stepped back to admire her handy work. "Wow Botan it's hard to believe you're the Grim Reaper in a dress like that."

Botan turned to the mirror and smiled. "This is the happiest day of my life." She then turned and hugged Keiko. 

"Don't cry Botan, you'll ruin your makeup." 

Botan pulled back and wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

Kairi walked in with Mimiru at her side. Mimiru was in a cute red dress since she was acting as flower girl. 

"Oh my god Mimiru looks so adorable." Botan said when she saw them. 

Mimiru smiled. "Thank you."  Kairi had to use a spell to hide her cat ears. 

"We just came to tell you the groom has arrived." Kairi said. 

Nami rushed out the room so she could see Hiei in his tux. The other girls sweatdropped while Mimiru had a clueless look on her face. 

Outside

As the three walked toward the temple Yugi greeted them. "Hey Kurama."

"So do you have it?"

"Uh huh." Yugi replied as he held up the wedding rings. 

Riku smirked and ruffled the kitten's hair. "You wouldn't happen to know where Yusuke is would you?"

"He and Mr. Kuwabara said they had to test the food for poison." 

The three sweatdropped. 

"That's just like those two bakas." (Guess who)

Riku sighed. "I'll go stop them from emptying the table." He wind morphed the rest of the way to the temple. 

Yugi went off to find Kairi. Kurama and Hiei stayed in place for a few seconds before shaking their heads and continuing up the stairs. 

Riku finally found Kuwabara and Yusuke still stuffing their faces. "Hey you two!!!" 

The two looked up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well…uh…Kuwabara said he sensed some freaky energy coming off the food. You can't be to careful."

Riku let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing them by the collars and dragging them back inside. 

A little later

Kurama was standing at the altar with the priest and Hiei at his side. The wedding was taking place in the courtyard at the center of Genkai's temple. He surveyed the guests that had come. Their was his mother, along with a few of Kurama's cousins and aunts and uncles, Riku, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yusuke's mom, Keiko parents, the ninja clan along with Jin and Touya, Shishiwakumaru, Suzuka, Koto, Juri, Ricardo, Kage, Riku's family, Mokudo, Damien and his mate, Mizu, Shiro, Kavik, Tengoku, Aurora, Rinku, and Chuu. 

_Oh no not him. _Kurama thought when he laid eyes on the blue haired drunk. Chuu took a swig from his beer bottle and hid it in his outfit. _This might not be pretty. _

He heard the music start and straightened himself out. The bridesmaids walked down one at a time each trying not to slip up. 

Suzuka looked at them as they walked. "Not bad but they're nowhere near as beautiful as myself." Shishiwakumaru bonked him on the head. 

"Will you keep quiet?" 

"What I was only stating a fact." 

Azeri turned around and glared at them. "Will you two shut up already?" The two did as they were told. 

Yugi walked down next holding the pillow with two rings on it. 

Nami leaned to Kairi's ear. "You know, he'll be quite the ladies man when he grows up." 

Kairi smiled. "I'm sure he will."

When Yugi reached the altar Chuu stood up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. 

"Idiot." Hiei mumbled. 

Mimiru started down the aisle tossing sakura petals the whole way. Everyone commented on how adorable she looked. She only smiled and kept doing her job. 

Kairi couldn't help but think how much her adopted children would change as they grew. Muraku would want them to be safe at all times and might start his own interrogations when they brought a potential date home. She smiled at the thought of Muraku scarring off all of Mimiru's dates.  

Mimiru reached the end and scurried to Kairi's side. "How'd I do mama?" 

"Terrific."

The priest cleared his throat. "All rise."

They room fell silent as everyone stood up. Kurama wiped the sweat from his forehead as the organ started playing. 

From the curtains Botan walked out. Koenma was acting as her escort. They had to lie that Botan's parents were dead. Koenma was secretly cursing that he wasn't the one marrying Botan. He also cursed the fact that he couldn't wear his pacifier. 

Hiei turned to the priest and whispered to him. "Do this as quick as possible." The priest gulped and nodded. 

Koenma turned to Botan. "Good luck." She smiled as he let go and allowed her to step up next to Kurama. 

And so the priest started all the talk about eternal love and all that junk which I'm to bored to mention so we'll just skip foreword to the rings. Sorry but I'm lazy. 

"Do you Botan, take Shuichi to be your loftily (Sorry if it's misspelled) wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do" She allowed Kurama to slip the ring on her finger. 

"And do you Shuichi, take Botan to be your loftily wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do" Botan slipped the ring on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me and in front of all these witnesses, I no pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kurama smiled and pulled the veil from Botan's face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her own around his neck. With a final smile they closed the gap between their lips. 

Suddenly Kurama's body started to glow. Botan soon found herself staring into two golden eyes. Yoko smirked, dipped her down, and pressed his lips against hers. The entire audience was shocked at the turned of events. Kurama's mom had fainted thinking her son had been possessed. 

'YOKO!!!'

'I'm a thief Kurama. And it looks like I've stolen your wedding kiss.'

'Yoko I swear on the arrow that wounded you I will make you pay for this!!!'

'My tail is trembling in fear.'

Yoko broke the kiss and looked at Botan's stunned face. He smirked and leaned closer till his mouth was near her ear. "I'll see you later tonight." And with that he let Kurama take control. 

Kurama recovered from his anger and kissed Botan with passion that rivaled Yoko's. The audience had recovered and started clapping.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Shuichi Minamora."

Kurama broke the kiss and looked at Botan. "Sorry about Yoko."

"It's alright. You more than made up for it with that kiss."

"I love you Botan."

"I love you to Kurama."

The wedding reception (dun dun dun)

Everyone watched from various tables as Kurama and Botan had their wedding dance. 

"Kurama, just when did you fall in love with me?"

"I guess I've always liked you. And it developed into love." 

"I know precisely when I realized my feelings for you." 

"When was that?" 

"It was after your battle with Touya when you planted the death seed in yourself. Then you couldn't defend yourself in the next match…it was then I realized how much you meant to me."

"Yes, I remember when Saber kidnapped you. I never felt so determined in my life."

"I knew the whole time you'd come for me. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, after all we are husband and wife."

"Since the first day I met you, I've noticed you've always seemed the tiniest bit nervous at all times. Most would miss it but you couldn't get it past me. What are you so nervous about?"

"Well…you know that Yoko was wounded all those years ago. I'm worried another hunter like him might show up."

"Just who was that hunter?"

"I don't know myself. All I know is he was a legendary demon slayer. I remember he was an honorable fighter and highly skilled with a bow."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"He was human so I highly doubt he'd be alive after all these years." 

"I'm just worried someone like him might show up and try to kill you."

"I won't let that happen Botan. And if it does I'll win, for you."

Botan smiled as Kurama tilted his head down and kissed her. 

Riku wrapped his arm around Yukina's shoulder.

She smiled and leaned against him. "I feel so happy for Botan." 

"Yeah, but in six months we'll have something else to be happy about." Riku replied as he placed his hand on her belly. Demons like Yukina only have six-month pregnancies. 

Kairi was watching the two dance when something caught her eye. She looked to her side and saw Yugi and Mimiru wobbling with dazed looks on their faces. "What's wrong you two?" 

"I feel funny mama." Mimiru groaned. 

"Me to." Yugi said. 

"The punch tastes funny." Mimiru said before passing out. Yugi soon joined his sister. 

Koto, who had been watching, sniffed her punch. "Well no wonder they feel funny, someone put alcohol in the punch." 

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked over to Kairi. 

"I said someone put alcohol in the punch."

Kairi had one of those angry marks one her forehead. She stood up and yelled, "ALRIGHT, WHO PUT ALCOHOL IN THE PUNCH?!"

Everyone looked to where Chuu and Rinku were sitting. Rinku laughed nervously and scooted away from Chuu. Chuu was to busy drinking to notice but he finally did. "What?" 

Kairi let out a battle cry and attacked Chuu. 

"Help me!!!' he yelled.

Kairi lifted him over her head. "This'll teach you for getting children drunk." She then hurled and I mean hurled him into the air. He flew over the treetops and landed somewhere in the forest. 

Kairi stood panting as Keiko and Crystal tried to calm her down. She then remembered her kids and rushed to them.

Touya looked at Jin and sweatdropped. Jin was flirting with a couple of girls. 

Riku and Yusuke looked over as well. 

"Touya, you don't think Jin is becoming a pimp?" Yusuke asked. 

"I hope not, it would disgrace our shinobi ancestors."

"Well if he doesn't get a girl soon I think will be seeing pimp Jin." 

Riku rubbed him chin. "Wait I got it." 

"Got what?" Yusuke asked. 

Riku smirked and went to find Kurama, Botan, Maya, Crystal, Mizu, and Tengoku. 

After gathering them up and telling them his plan he waited for their reply. 

"Do you really think this will work bro?" Maya asked. 

"You girls do your part and I'll do mine." Riku replied. 

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea." Kurama said. 

"Listen, you just focus on getting that garter off Botan and let me handle the rest." Riku said making Botan blush. 

"Alright. Let's do it." Kurama said. 

Botan stood up. "Alright everyone it's time to toss the bouquet."

Every girl not married and over sixteen gathered in a group. 

Botan smirked as she watched Crystal drag Shizuru into the group. 

"Okay here it comes." Botan turned away from them and tossed the bouquet into the air. 

Mizu and Tengoku waited a few seconds and pushed Shizuru into the flowers' path. The bouquet was going to hit her head so she had no choice but to catch it. 

"Way to go sis!!!" Kuwabara yelled. Shizuru had paled. 

"Congratulations Shizuru." Crystal said. 

Shizuru stepped back and glared at everyone. "You set me up!!!" The girls laughed nervously and bolted to safety. 

While Shizuru chased them Botan sat on a chair and Kurama kneeled in front of her. 

"This is embarrassing." She said. 

"Yes but it's tradition." Kurama replied. She sighed and presented him her leg. As everyone cheered on, Kurama reached up her dress and pulled the garter off. 

Riku smirked. _It's time. _He got up and sneaked off to a secluded location. 

Kurama stood with the garter and waited for a group of guys to gather in the space. When Riku gave the signal Kurama turned around and tossed the article of clothing. Riku wind morphed and flew toward the garter. He blew it over everyone's head and toward his target. With a smirk he let it fall. The garter flew down and landed…on Jin's horn. 

"What the?" Jin said as he grabbed it and pulled it off. Shizuru had a look of shock on her face. 

"Well my friend I guess you'll have to met your new bride" Touya said before grabbing and dragging him to where Shizuru stood. 

"Hey you cheated." Jin said as he pouted. 

Touya didn't reply and pulled the wind master in front of Shizuru. 

"I think you two make a perfect pair. Shizuru's temper should keep Jin out of trouble." Botan said. The two glared at them. 

Kurama chuckled until he noticed what Hiei and Nami were trying to do in the corner. They had obviously had too much punch. Luckily, Riku appeared in front of them and dragged them into a neighboring room. Kage followed and picked up any articles of clothing Hiei and Nami left behind. 

"Not bad." He said as he picked up Nami's bra. Maya snatched it out of his hand and glared at him. 

"What?"

Yusuke was on the floor laughing much to Keiko's embarrassment.  

"How dare you!!!" Suzuka yelled before slapping Shishiwakumaru across the face. 

Juri looked at them. "What's with you two?" 

"This blue haired samurai wannabe actually said he was better looking then me." Suzuka replied making everyone anime fall.  

"Well it's true. The ladies like me much more than you."

"Do not."

"Do to." 

"Do not."

"Do to."

"That's it." Suzuka said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glove. "I challenge you to a bishi pageant at the mall. Whoever gets the most fangirls wins." He then smacked Shishiwakumaru across the face with the glove. 

"I accept your challenge." The two got up and walked away from the temple. 

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Pretty boys." 

So after some more dances and trying to keep the now sober twins from peeking into Hiei and Nami's room, Kurama and Botan got into their limo.

"Have a good honeymoon." Said Crystal. 

"Try to get some sleep at least." Said Kage. 

The two opened the window and waved as the car drove off.

"That was fun." Botan said as she and Kurama settled in. 

"And now we're off to Hawaii my wife."

"There's just one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?"

Botan looked at him suspiciously. "Just what did Yoko mean when he said he'd see me later tonight?"

Kurama gulped. "Well uh…you see…"

People just pray for the fox. I know the wedding kind of sucked but I hope the comedy more than made up for it. Spring Break's almost over. It went by to fast. Anyway the next chapter will be up Sunday.

Next chapter, (the final chapter) the gang heads to Riku's pack and Yukina gives birth. Review please. 


	94. Only the Beginning

Chapter 94

Only the Beginning 

It was once another peaceful day in a village somewhere in central Asia. The people were going through their daily routine of the men and women working in the fields or with the live stock while the children either played or helped out. 

However, that peaceful existence was shattered just minutes ago when a great explosion ripped through the village. A single demon had attacked and started laying waist to everything in its path. A few villagers tried to put up a fight but were cut down in mere seconds. Now the survivors were doing everything they could to escape or find a hiding spot while the demon cut them down laughing with each kill. 

Muraku pulled his sword from his latest victim. He looked around the street now covered in the blood of his victims. _Seems they won't come out easily. Oh well._

He spread his palm toward the ground and fired. The resulting explosion engulfed the entire village and the area around it. When it was all over the damage could be plainly seen. Where a village once stood instead was a huge crater. Everything had been completely leveled not even debris was left. The only thing left standing was Muraku as he stood in the middle of the crater. 

A sadistic grin crossed his face before he started laughing. It was one of those laughs that would send chills down anyone's spine. "You and your friends better dig some graves Riku. Cause when I find you, you'll need them."

Riku shot up in bed panting in fear from his latest vision. His body had a thin layer of sweat all over it and the surrounding sheets were now damp. Muraku had telepathically sent Riku images of the atrocities he was committing. They made Riku hesitant to sleep anymore. 

His sudden awakening had also woken Yukina. She slowly sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Riku?"

Riku shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at her. "Nothing to worry about Yukina. Just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now get back to sleep." He said as he gently pushed her down on the bed. "You need all the rest you can get." He said as he placed a hand on her swollen belly. "Any day now." Yukina smiled at him.

Six months had passed since the final battle and Yukina's pregnancy was coming to an end. A week earlier, the gang had gone back to Riku's pack so Yukina could give birth without getting any questions as to why her child had a tail.

Outside the house, Hiei was looking at the to through he window. _I've never felt so nervous in my life. Who knew becoming an uncle was so nerve wracking?_

He heard something bellow him and looked down. "What do you want fox?"

"Have you been up there all night again?"

"Hn."

"Hiei, I know you want to be there in case Yukina should go into labor but this is really unhealthy."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Kurama." 

Kurama sighed and started to walk off. Things had been hectic lately and it didn't help that Botan was still angry with him for the whole Yoko thing. Needless to say, in the limo Kurama felt the wrath of her oar. It took a lot of begging on his part to convince Botan not to banish him to the couch. She finally relented and Yoko was finally rewarded for his battle against Jagan. Kurama growled at the memory of when Yoko took over for an hour. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Kurama, have you seen Hiei?"

"He's still in the tree Nami."

"Why that stubborn fire demon. This is the fifth time I've woken up alone in bed." She stalked off toward Hiei's tree. 

_I'll pray for you Hiei _Kurama thought before continuing to Rogato and Lila's house. 

A few hours later the village was fully awake for the new day. 

Yukina was sitting at the table squeezing some oranges to make orange juice. It was one of the few things she could do without Riku or Hiei trying to help her. She paused when she felt a kick from her pup. 

Crystal, who was cooking breakfast, noticed the reaction. "How you holding up Yukina?"

"Just another kick. The pup's been getting more and more active each day."

"You making me nervous about getting pregnant myself. But I guess the reward for that pain is worth it right?"

Yukina nodded with a smile on her face. 

In the front lawn of the house Mimiru was running around Kai and blowing bubbles as she ran. Beginning the curious pup he was, Kai tried to catch the bubbles but they'd always pop the moment he touched them. He'd give out a small growl or pout and continued to try and catch one.  

Kairi and Hitomi watched from the porch. "I think my son is enjoying himself."

"Looks like they're both having fun." Kairi replied. 

They joined in Mimiru's giggling when one of the bubbles landed and popped on Kai's nose causing him to sneeze. He blinked a few times before continuing his efforts in catching a bubble.

"You know Kairi, I've just realized something."

"What's that Hitomi?"

"Well, this may seem a little farfetched right now, but when those two grow up I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Really?"

"Yes, Muraku is Riku's dark side so it in no way could be considered incest."

Kairi thought about what she'd just said. Even though Muraku looked like Riku the two were in no way blood related. Dark sides were simply evil spirits of dead demons that take on the physical traits and darker powers of those pure of heart. Muraku was a totally different demon that just so happened to look like Riku. He could easily look like someone else. So what Hitomi said was true. 

Kairi looked at the two playing in the lawn. Mimiru was six years older than Kai but with demons age didn't matter. Many demons took on mates that were 60, 600, or even 6000 years older or younger than them. Kai had inherited more of his mother's Japanese traits. His dark skin tone had been inherited from his father so when he grows up he'd look like someone from Japan with a deep tan. Kai would defiantly inherit his family's honor and will to do what's right. He'd be a lot like his brothers. 

"You're right Hitomi. I'm sure they would make a cute couple."

Elsewhere, Kurama and Yusuke were teaching someone the fundamentals of being a man.

"Okay Yugi, say a girl asks you out. What do you do?"

"I'd run to the nearest bathroom and barf."

Yusuke slapped his forehead. "Come on kid work with me here."

"No, I don't like girls and I never will."

"Why not?"

"They're yucky and act weird all the time."

Kurama chuckled. "You know, I once thought that way as well but look at me now. I married one of those yucky girls." 

"I think she put some kind of spell on you."

"You're right she did put a spell on me. And I was enchanted by it."

"In that case we need to find a way to break that spell." He grabbed Yusuke's hand. "Come on Yusuke, we need to find a cure for the spell Keiko put on you before you ask her to marry you."

Kurama laughed as he watched Yusuke get dragged off by Yugi. What really amused him was that one day Yugi would change his mind about the opposite sex. 

Outside the village, two wolf demons were wishing they had resisted that attraction. Kage and Rogato looked like two scarred puppies as Maya and Lila glared at them.

"How could you Kage?" Maya said sternly. 

"You too Rogato."

Rogato gulped. "Come on you two. We just wanted to have a little fun."

"You went to a strip club!!!" Maya yelled. 

"Eep" 

Lila looked Rogato straight in the eye. "Just how many times have you two snuck off to go there?" 

Rogato held up four fingers. 

Maya looked at Kage. "Is he telling the truth?"

Kage, unable to lie to Maya, cracked. "It was actually seventeen times." 

Maya and Lila looked at each other. "And how do you think we can fix this problem?" Lila asked. 

Rogato tried to grin. "Well I don't know about Maya, but if Lila wants to fix this problem then maybe she should start working at the club. That way I can get a lap dance and not feel so guilty" 

Kage walloped him on the head. "Rogato you idiot." He hissed. 

"What?" 

Lila and Maya were being very quiet. Not a good sign. They narrowed their eyes and started slowly walking toward the two cowering boys. 

"Help." They both squeaked before the girls attacked. 

Back at the house, Nami and Hiei were eating sweetsnow while watching TV. Yukina was on the couch with them. 

"That had to hurt." Nami said as she watched someone fall head first into a pool of mud. They were watching Most Extreme Elimination Challenge or MXC on Spike TV. (That's a funny show and I don't own either) 

Hiei swallowed another spoonful of sweetsnow. "These humans come up with ridiculous programming. But I must say I rather like this show."

"You just like seeing complete idiots pulverizing themselves on television. But I have to agree with you."

Yukina wasn't listening because of the pain coming from her abdomen. She tried to find a more comfortable position but the pain always came back. 

Nami had finally noticed. "Yukina, you okay."

Yukina's eyes widened. "I'm having a baby."

"Well of coarse you are. Any day now." Hiei said.

"No, I mean I'm having a baby now!!!" 

"Oh…OH MY GOD!!!" Hiei yelled as he threw his sweetsnow and ran to Yukina's side. He'd failed to notice his bowl landed on Nami's head and she was now covered in the cold dessert. 

"Yukina are you sure?" Hiei asked. His answer came when Yukina's water broke. He gasped and gently lifted her in his arms. "Nami, I'm heading for the hospital. Find Riku." He leapt out the window and took off toward the village's hospital. 

Nami wiped the sweetsnow from her eyes and pulled the bowl off her head. _If this were any other situation he would be dead where he stood. Oh well. _She quickly cleaned herself up and went to find Riku. 

The wolf in question was with Kuwabara and Damien. 

"The fox here was making a move on Crystal!!!" Kuwabara yelled. 

"I was only saying hello."

"Then why was she blushing?"

Riku sighed. "Kuwabara, you have to remember she once had a crush on Damien." 

"Well she has me now so quit trying to seduce her."

"Listen human, I'm happily mated already. I have no intentions of having an affair. Crystal is all yours."

Nami arrived on the scene.

Riku gave her a questioning look. "Nami, why do you smell like ice cream?" 

"That's not important right no. Yukina's giving birth and…" before she could finish Riku took off toward the hospital. All he needed to hear was the words Yukina's, giving, and birth. 

Botan, Keiko, Crystal, Shizuru, and Hiei were already there. "Where is she?"

Crystal walked up to him. "She's gone into labor. I think she needs you."

Riku nodded and picked up Yukina's scent. Without hesitation he followed the scent to the room Yukina's screams were coming from. "Yukina!!!" he said as he opened the doors. 

She was lying in bed surrounded by doctors and nurses. 

"How is she?" Riku asked. 

The doctor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Riku. She's doing fine."

"What can I do to help?"

"You could comfort her."

Riku nodded and pulled a seat up to Yukina's side. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm here Yukina."

"Riku, I knew you'd be here." 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Riku replied smiling. His smile faded when Yukina screamed in pain. 

"It hurts so much." She groaned. 

"You're doing fine Yukina, just keep breathing." The doctor said. 

Minutes went by with Yukina screaming and panting. Riku kept a firm hold on her hand the entire time. 

"Almost there. Just a little more."

Riku was finding out first hand just how painful Yukina's grip could be. She let out her loudest scream yet but this time it was accompanied by the wailing of a baby. 

"It's a boy!!!" 

Riku smiled and gave Yukina a peck on her forehead. "Hear that?" 

Yukina could only nodded as she fell back in bed. She'd never felt so exhausted in her life. The nurses had cleaned the pup off and wrapped it in towels. With a smile one of them handed the bundle to Yukina. The pup immediately stopped his crying when he was placed in his mother's arms. He looked up and blinked at his parents.  

"Look Riku, it's our baby." 

"Yeah Yukina, our baby." He replied emphasizing our. 

The pup had crimson eyes from his mother, tan skin from his father, and a few black hairs on his head. Riku could see the tail poking out of the towels had a mix of aqua and black hairs. He had fuzzy black wolf ears on the side of his head. Those that are half canine demon and half another species have their ears on the side of their head. Half human of half one canine and half another species of canine have them on top 

"So what should we name him?"

Riku looked carefully at his son and the name came to him. "Ryu."

"Ryu? I like that name." 

The doctor walked up to them. "I'm happy to say he's completely healthy. But I think the mother and him should stay here for the night." Riku and Yukina nodded. 

Ryu started crying so Riku grabbed a nearby bottle and handed it to Yukina. Ryu happily grabbed it and pulled it into his mouth. "He has your appetite Riku." Yukina giggled. 

"I'll go get the others." Riku said before kissing her on the lips and heading out. 

Yukina looked back at Ryu as he gulped down the formula. She smiled when his fuzzy ears twitched as he drank. She suddenly saw a glow from the corner of the room and looked over to it. A figure walked out making Yukina nervous enough to hold her pup protectively. 

"Hello Yukina." a female voice said. It sounded slightly familiar to the new mother. 

"How do you know my name?"

"Well I should since I was the one who gave you that name." The figure replied. The glow behind her died down and Yukina gasped. There was a woman standing in front of her. She had long aqua hair, crystal blue eyes, and dressed in a light blue kimono. 

"M-mother?!" 

The woman smiled. "It's good to see you again my daughter."

Yukina watched in shock as Hina walked to the bed and sat down next to her. 

"But how?" 

"The dead are all allowed one visit back to the living world to see their loved ones. I would have brought your father but he used his visit to help your brother train." 

Yukina remained silent. 

"You've grown so much Yukina. Last time I saw you was when you were as small as the pup in your arms."

Yukina threw an arm around Hina's neck while holding Ryu with the other. "I'm so happy to see you mother."

Hina smiled and returned the hug. "I'm happy too Yukina."

Yukina heard some whimpering coming from Ryu and looked at him. She had apparently pulled the bottle out of his mouth and he was reaching out to try and get it back. She hurriedly placed it back in his mouth.

"He has a voracious appetite." Hina said.

"He gets it from his father."

"I've been watching you from the realm of the dead. You've made me proud Yukina. You're kind to everyone around you, you always think of others before yourself, and you won't let anything come between you and Riku."

"So you approve of him."

"I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. Your father agrees with me. He was friend's with the first Devil Wolf." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, they both knew our families would one day come together like this. I'm glad to see they were right."

"Can't you stay?" 

"As much as I want to my time here is almost up." 

Yukina looked down solemnly. Hina placed a finger under her daughter's chin and lifted it to look at her. "I'll always be with you Yukina. It's a bond a mother shares with her child. You'll feel it as well in time." She said looking at Ryu. 

Yukina smiled and looked at her son as well. "I'm sure I will."

Hina gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Tell your brother I said hello. And take good care of my grandson."

Yukina nodded before watching Hina fade away. The girls burst into the room and gathered around Yukina. 

"He's so cute!!!" Botan cooed. 

"He has ears like me!!!" Crystal squealed. 

"He looks so much like Riku, but he has your eyes!!!" Keiko added. 

"I think he looks a little like his Uncle Hiei." Nami said. 

To their surprise Ryu gave them a classic Hiei 'Stop talking so loudly or else' look. 

"Yep, he defiantly gets it from Hiei." Nami said. 

"Gets what?" Hiei said as he and the guys walked in. 

"He has the same cute glare as you." 

"My glare isn't cute woman."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Before Hiei and Nami could get into another fight Yukina intervened. "Hiei, would you like to hold him?" Hiei froze. 

"Yeah, I'm sure Ryu would like to meet his Uncle Hiei." Riku said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kage, and Rogato snickered at the thought of someone saying Uncle Hiei and not getting killed. 

Kurama nudged Hiei toward his sister. Hiei glared at him but walked to Yukina's side. With a smile Yukina held the pup out to him. Hiei gulped and gently took his nephew in his arms. Nami peaked over his shoulder as Ryu gave them a puzzled look. 

"He looks like you with a tan Hiei." She said. 

Hiei was about to reply but Ryu reached up, grabbed his bandana, and pulled it over the fire demon's eyes. Everyone burst out laughing. 

"Who he?" Kai asked from his spot next to Mimiru. 

"That's your new nephew silly." The kitten replied.

"Nefu?" 

"Yes and you're his uncle." 

Kai didn't understand at all but smiled nonetheless. Mimiru giggled at his clueless reaction.  

The next day

Riku paced back and forth at the top of a hill. He'd asked Yukina to meet him with Ryu. _Where is she? _

"Riku." Yukina said as she hurried to him with Ryu in his arms. "I'm sorry I'm late. Ryu needed his diaper changed." 

"It's alright." Riku replied as he looked at her. He had to admit she never looked more beautiful than now with their son in her arms. 

"So why did you want to see me?"

"I want to take you somewhere." 

"Where?" 

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." He picked her up bridal style. "I'm about to wind morph so get ready." He waited till Yukina made sure Ryu was secure in her arms before wind morphing. 

"I need you to close your eyes." Yukina did as he told her. 

After a few hours of flying, she felt him return to his normal form and land. 

"You can open your eyes now."

Yukina opened them slowly to adjust to the light and looked around. They were on a cliff overlooking a river. The side of the cliff had apparently been blow off. She didn't recognize it at first until she saw the gap in the forest behind them. Some of the trees seemed smaller than the ones behind them, as if something had plowed its way through them. Then it came to her. 

"This place, it's where you saved me from Domaru."

"And the place we first meet."

Yukina smiled and pulled his head down into a passionate kiss. Ryu wiggled in his mother's arms as he tried to find a comfortable position. 

The two broke the kiss and Riku set Yukina down. 

"This is where it all began. I've decided to make it our special place." 

"I like that idea."

Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder as they looked at the scenery.

"Riku, is the fighting over now?" 

"No Yukina I'm afraid it's not. But I promise you no harm will come to you or Ryu." 

Yukina solemnly nodded. 

Riku was telling the truth. They still had many battles ahead of them. Demonus was still at large and probably plotting his revenge on them. The one who killed Murakai and Ace had yet to be identified but Riku suspected it had something to do with the raven that gave them the invitations to the tournament. But Riku's biggest worry was Muraku. His dark side grew stronger and stronger by the day and Riku could no longer transform because Ryu's spirit had left him. 

But that didn't matter right now. Right now Riku had a family to worry about. Whatever challenges lay in the future he knew Yukina and the others would be at his side. He may no longer be the Devil Wolf but his power would still increase. Ryu had sacrificed his existence to save them and Riku wasn't about to let it go to waste. Before heading back home with Yukina and his son Riku gave one final pray to Ryu. Ryu the spirit within him, Ryu the Devil Wolf, Ryu the leader of the Rebel Forces, Ryu the lone wolf. 

The End

As they say all good things must come to an end. So after more than 2000,000 words, 94 chapters, and over 600 reviews it's over. I hope this inspired some of you to try and make a long fic. 

I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. And a special thanks goes out to those who sent in characters. 

Saiouri17 for creating Azeri, Javik, and Cetesis

Amai Kaminari for creating Amai and Luna

Heatwave for Shiro 

Kaeru Soyokaze for Naien

Kitaria Flamez for Lita

Sweetangel8 for Tengoku, Mizu, and any other character she made but didn't appear in the fic.   

Dragon Man for Draco

Jewel Saync for Aurora

VASH THE STAMPEDE for Kavik and all the info on firearms I needed. 

If you sent in characters that weren't used in this fic, don't worry they'll be in the sequel. One of them was introduced but never identified. 

Now onto the news on the future. If you're not a DBZ or GT fan you might want to skip this next part. Those of you who are fans or just want to read another one of my fics can keep reading.  

With my fics I'm all about being original. And my next fic will be as original as they come, especially the main original character. For those of you who watch the show, you'll remember in episode 53: "Goku…Super Saiyan?" where Goku defeats Recon in one hit that at the end Vegeta told us about the last Legendary Super Saiyan. The legend says the Saiyan could only sustain his power in his giant ape form. But in the end he lost control and blew the planet he was on along with himself. 

The main OC in my next fic is that Saiyan. His name is Falcon. He's been revived to help the gang fight an evil he's been fighting since his death. Here's some background information on him. He lived 3000 years ago on the Saiyans' original home plant Saiya. He was leader of the king's Royal Knights. During his transformation he blew up Saiya but fortunately most of the Saiyans managed to evacuate. After his death he went to the Demon Realm where Dabura once ruled over. He's been keeping them from entering the living world for the past 3000 years. 

3000 years of nonstop fighting has shaped who he is today. He's ruthless in battle and will use any means necessary to win. Years in the Demon Realm have taught him to survive at all costs even if it means using underhanded tricks to win. He's one of those guys that can appear out of nowhere then disappear if you look away for one second. His skills with stealth are so great he can take a small number of enemies down one by one without them realizing what's going on. This has earned him the nickname Shadow Reaper. He's a skilled swordsman and very fast. Goku is faster only when using Instant Transmission. 

His fighting style emphasizes defeating an opponent as quickly as possible and using very little energy. He won't attack with a flurry of punches. Instead he'll let his opponent attack. When he sees the slightest opening he'll attack. He can put a lot of strength into a single hit so he can take most opponents down in a few punches and kicks. He's very patient and will only attack when he's sure he'll hit. After a few punches he finishes his opponent off by breaking their necks or severing their spinal cord. But in most battles he'll slice through them with his sword. 

What one has to remember is he was born with a power level of 10,000 like all Legendary Super Saiyans. He's had 3,000 years just to get stronger so he will be more powerful than Vegeta and will give Goku a run for his money. 

Personality wise he's a loner. He's calm at all times and shows no emotions. He doesn't have a temper, fears only on thing (which will be reveled in the fic), and can block out pain pretty well. He likes pushing himself and many of his battles nearly kill him. He doesn't fear death so he just battles on. He almost always has a blank look on his face and hasn't smiled since his death. He's also very silent. When he does speak it's in short sentences unless he has to say something really important. As you can see he's not very sociable. The thing is, he hates himself for transforming and blowing up Saiya when he lost control. He experienced many tragedies in life when it comes to losing loved ones and feels guilty for all of them. He would kill himself but his Saiyan blood stops him.  These tragedies will be revealed in the fic. He considers himself a monster that deserves to be alone for eternity. For you Final Fantasy VII fans he will be a lot like Vincent Valentine with a little bit of Batman and Blade from the popular comics. 

But in the fic he meets the gang as well as a certain daughter of Vegeta. I realize there are a lot of G/B fans out there but I want to be original. At first Bra will like Goten but will slowly develop feelings for the silent and mysterious Falcon. Trust me you'll like him. In time he'll realize he doesn't have to be alone and he's not a monster as he befriends Trunks, Pan, and Goten and starts something with Bra. But it will be a slow process. Falcon's a knight and Bra's a princess, it's one of the most traditional pairings out there. 

The fic will appropriately be called Legends Never Die

Here's the summery that will be posted: 

3000 years ago, a Saiyan was destroyed by his own unstoppable power and has since been known as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Now he's come back to help the gang stop a new evil that threatens Earth. T/P, Bra/LSS, G/? Hey, it's original.

It will be up on April 18 and will be PG -13 though I may have to bring up the rating cause some of Falcon's fights will be gory. He'd make Vegeta queasy. When I say he's vicious in battle I mean it. 

Now onto the sequel. I'm not sure what the title will be but it will be up when I'm done with LND. The pairings will stay the same but I'll add Kai/Mimiru, Ryu/Kurama and Botan's daughter/OC (a love triangle with Ryu in the middle), and a few more pairings.  I'm not sure how long it will be but we'll just have to see. 

I hope to see you reviewing Legends Never Die. Falcon is one of the most complicated OCs I've ever made. So until then, review this chapter please. 


End file.
